The Lost
by untamedlady
Summary: The stars have finally aligned, as Iason and Riki race against time and an old foe, to find the "Queen's Treasure."  There are new dangers,startling revelations that take our Lords to new realms of intimacy and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Chapter 1: Path of the Ancients

Lord Bastian was having trouble sleeping. His body would not settle down, as an ominous shadow crept into his dreams while he slept. He found himself back on the Ios moments before the attack. He could not shake the painful images of his body being blown back, or the burning sensation of shrapnel that sliced into his flesh. He relived the sensation of losing his breath as the hatch was blown, and the air venting out into space. For a mere moment, he saw the stars shining off a black velvet background, and in an instant of clarity, was shocked to see Lord Iason and another man being taken by a bright light. Before he could be sucked out into the vacuum of space, the safety hatches were engaged, and he was spared.

"_Damn them all to hell."_

Bastian sat up in his bed. His body drenched in sweat as the nightmare never changes. The images of Iason's perfect body, made the scar over his left eye ache. His plans had been laid out perfectly, as the Elders wined him, dined him extensively, and signed him- on their plot to take the Head of the Syndicate hostage. Bastian had used the influence of his family business _Advance Technologies_, to acquire forensic tools and preservatives used by the Elders over the decades. They required large quantities, to keep their Vault of Specimens intact.

It was no secret that the Elder Clans were not as intelligent as their counterparts, the Intellects. They also did not have the physical traits of the Warrior Clans. They depended on their mystical powers, and spells to do battle. When faced with conflict, they ran like cockroaches, afraid of the light. So they craved technology, and very real magic it possessed.

This was not an issue for Jupiter or Amoi. She held her technology tight in her grasp. The secrets to birth her specimens- even tighter. Over the centuries, she learned by trial and error. Though she was pained by her first failures, she advanced. Having unknowingly been given a conscious in her programming by a young Iason Mink, she would eventually succeed in an area the Elders could only fail. Much to the frustration of the Elders.

Their experiments were _nothing_ like Jupiter's failings. No, her results only failed in the length of time the viable specimen lived. The Elders had no such sense of moral responsibility. Failures were left to fend for themselves, or die horrible deaths.

Lord Bastian reflected on their many failures. And as the saying goes, knew _where all the skeletons were buried._ When it came to his association with the Elders, he was wise to keep an accounting of such matters. Promises made to him regarding his part in rescuing the Blondie Lord, were never fulfilled. Nor meant to be kept.

"_Bastards, all of them!"_

That they would leave him for dead, and flaunt it in the face of his suffering, would drive anyone..._mad._

His many scars would be replaced with flawless skin graphs. Yes, it was _painful,_ but he would endure; though he would never be able to replace the sight to his left eye. Unlike Iason who looked the picture of health, he was reminded of their betrayal every time he looked in the mirror, and swore to get his revenge...on all of them.

"May eternal darkness be upon whoever did this!" Bastian swore under his breath. Little did he know, that the God's of Darkness would smile upon him as if hearing his ill-spoken curse.

They had all been destroyed. The City of Elders was reduced to ash in a matter of moments, and he still had no explanation as to how Lord Iason was rescued. He wanted to see this city himself, and was heading to Rhea to find those answers. Gerard had found a man who claimed to know what happened, and would only be on Rhea for a few days. He also claimed that not all was lost on that fateful night, but of course, the answers would not come _cheap_.

Bastian rose from his bed, and walked into his bath stall. He removed his nightshirt and entered the shower, triggering the sensors. The cool water calmed his fevered brow. He looked at his reflection in the glass doors, and often wondered what his life would have been like, if he had succeeded in bedding Jupiter's golden boy. He was physically well endowed, and was quite the hunter. His sexual prowess, had garnered the eye of one Commander Voshka Kosi, on more than one occasion. That Iason would fall under his spell so easily, made him confident that had _he_ had the opportunity, surely Iason would have fallen for his charms.

His mind wondered off to a place he knew intimately, and true to his desire. His hand roamed to his nether regions, predictably to find release from the would-be lover that haunted him. Iason was a prize many a man desired, and Bastian was one in a long line of such men. He stroked his arousal with expert strokes, and imagined Iason down on knees, with his mouth eagerly pleasuring his erection.

"Mm..yes..that's right...just like that.." He whispered.

Bastian breathed hard, as he imagined Iason relaxing his throat. He would hold his head in his hands, and with very deliberate thrusts, press his cock as far as he would take him.

"That is quite a skill you have Lord Mink...I see your qualities excel in _more_ than just your looks. You are truly perfection incarnate."

"_I am here to please you my love, your wish is my desire.." _He imagined Iason would say.

Bastian began to thrust into his hand. The mental image of Iason pleasuring him deliciously, was too much. He tilted his head back, and moaned his excitement. He imagine the stunning man now standing up, and turning his back to him. He pressed his perfectly toned ass against his cock suggestively.

"_Oh...Bastian...I can't wait another moment! Take me now!"_

Iason would raise his ass up for Bastian, who pressed his throbbing cock into the tightness that he only imagined, would be absolute heaven. Bastian could not hold back his rising essence, once his mind dove into the inner sanctum of Iason Mink. He imagined thrusting so hard, Iason would cry out in pain, and absolute pleasure.

"_Holy Jupiter! I've never felt so alive! Harder Bastian! Let me feel ALL of you inside me...or I'll simply DIE! Stroke me, don't let me come without your hand around my cock...ah!"_

Bastian clenched his jaw, as he thrust into his hand once, then twice, before he climaxed. He could feel the warmth of his sex drip down his hand. His perfect encounter, now washed down the drain. Bastian breathed hard, as the residual spasms made his mind feel lightheaded. He held himself up against the wall of the shower, as he steadied his gait.

"Too much...my Lord Iason...you are too much of a man, for even a wet dream." Bastian whispered under his breath.

As he turned off the water, he reached for a towel and dried his body. He once again, looked in the mirror. The steam of the shower distorted his reflection, bringing him back to reality. He cursed his body for desiring one such as him.

Suddenly, he heard the chime of the com-center in his room. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and answered the call.

"What is it?"

"Sir, there is...something you need to see." Came the voice of Gerard. He sounded nervous, with the same tone he had when he came to report on the medics.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Came the cool response from Bastian.

"I have intercepted an interesting report from subspace chatter. It..concerns Lord Iason Mink." Gerard hesitated.

"I'll be right there." Came Bastian's reply.

He tore the towel from his body, and quickly dressed. He was eager to see what had Gerard so worked up. He wondered what that report was about; not that the renown Head of the Syndicate needed an excuse to be in the media. But any opportunity to be see his ideal, was worth the rush he felt in his mind. Bastian pulled his boots on, and tied his long black hair with a leather strap, without bothering to finish drying it.

He walked down the corridors adjusting his eye patch, and picking up the pace as he neared the bridge. As he passed the infirmary, he noticed the doctor fussing over Martin. He caught only a few words, as he was ordering his assistants rather frantically. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard him yell for another hypo-transfusion. Bastian turned around and entered the infirmary.

"Setsuro- what has happened? Why are you so worked up?" Bastian's voice made the physician juggle a tray of instruments.

"Lord B-Bastian..."

Setsuro's attempt to catch the flying instruments failed, making a loud crash on the floor. Which did not help his heart from skipping a few beats, and nearly scared the attendants out of their shoes.

"I am attempting to stabilize this young man, as his vitals keep fluctuating. A few moments ago, he nearly succumbed due to his injuries, and in the next moment all his readings went back to normal."

The doctor rubbed his neck, as he tried to think. " I have no explanation for it. But I'm not going to risk a second such dive in his vitals, so I'm pressing fluids intravenously in order to keep him stable." The elderly man caught his breath, as his assistants picked up the fallen instruments.

"I will remind you Setsuro, that they are important. However they need only live long enough to be interrogated when the serum arrives. After that, I can care less whether they live or die. Make it happen, I care not how it's done."

Bastian looked down at Martin who was now breathing calmly. He seemed at peace, and if he didn't know better, looked as if he was having a good dream. This did not sit well with Bastian, since his own dreams were anything but pleasant. But that was not important at the moment, he had a more urgent matter to attend to. He gave Setsuro a pointed look, that told the old physician where he stood in Martin's care. He turned on his heels, and walked out of the infirmary.

Setsuro looked down at Martin, and almost regretted saving his life. Little did he know that it was not by his hand that the young medic was improving, but by the actions of Iason and Riki. The physician watched the monitors in silence.

"Damn shame." He cursed under his breath for having agreed to work for such a man as Lord Bastian. A man he would otherwise avoid, had it not been for his gambling debts. Bastian had eagerly accepted his services in exchange for payment, and it never sat well with him.

Bastian headed straight for the bridge, where Gerard waited nervously. Bastian stood near the monitor over the comm-center, as Gerard pushed several commands. It was a media report beamed from Amoi. The gossip program's announcer was heard reporting from the "Lords Dance Gala," held for "Lord Iason Mink, and Prince Riki Oskuro, Lord Heirs of Amoi."

Bastian's jaw dropped as he watched Master of Ceremonies, Omaki Ghan, introducing two rather impressive Lords as the Lord Fathers of Iason Mink, and Riki Oskuro. What really stuck in his craw, was the fact that these two Lords were being introduced as "Lord of the Warrior Clans, and Lord of the Intellect Clans of _Ancient_ Amoi."

Royalty.

Bastian could have been knocked over by a feather. He watched these four men, transform into beings he had only read about from the Elders most prized archives. Iason was a vision; never had he seen such stunning features glow so beautifully. Bastian's eyes danced from Iason's head to his feet, taking in every angle of his beauty. But when he saw Riki's transformation with his dark eyes, and his tempest making the flower petals dance in the air, Bastian became furious, slamming his fist on the console.

"How old is this footage?" Bastian growled, "Who are these...these Lords?, and why have we not heard of them before?" Bastian trembled in anger as his voice rose.

"This event was held last night, it has only reached us now due to our travel..."

"Excuses! That is all I ever get from you! How can two Lords such as this Kai and Raimen exist, and no one know anything about them?" Bastian threw his hands in the air, as he paced on the deck.

He watched the images of Iason and Riki dancing, and this only made Bastian turn red with contempt. The dark-haired Prince was being held ever-so-tight by Iason, who danced gracefully. He had never seen Iason dance, nor move so suggestively in public. And he would know, as he followed all media reports on his _ideal._

It was the last straw when Iason bent down and kissed Riki passionately before all in attendance. This public show of affection had the guests cheering him on. The highlights included the gala's many festivities, but when images of Iason dancing oh-so-close and seductively to their "dedicated love song," Bastian stormed out of the bridge, nearly knocking over several crew members.

Gerard knew better than to go after him. He knew Lord Bastian would vent his anger at whoever crossed his path. The men looked at the tall Commander, and Gerard just shrugged his shoulders. He knew there would be hell to pay, as the picture his "source" painted of two men with glowing faces, was no longer a tall tale. Then Gerard remembered Jake's words:

"_They are Gods!"_

The ship entered the Path of the Ancients and immediately, they were within view of a number of beacons. Jupiter had programmed several paths that were used in the past; ones that were reliable. These coordinates were kept classified, and only the Firm of _Shield of Honor_ was ever given clearance to travel. It was no secret, that strange things happened in that part of space. That region of space was laced with tales of lost souls who haunted the many beacons that lit the path's many portals.

It was said that darkness cloaked the stars, and dimmed their appearance. This fooled space travelers to enter that region, only to find themselves lost in a wormhole; never to be seen again. There were a select few Ancients that had the ability to use their _inner powers_ to guide them in that region of space. It was a paradox, that such beings could navigate the stars using only their power. It was then decided that beacons would be placed as guide posts that would lead to the right wormholes.

These portals would empty out light years away, crossing the lengths of the know universe. But many of those beacons were now centuries old, having been launched by Ancient's who led Amoi to the stars. Ancients like Lord Raimen Mink. These beacons were from a race long gone and since then, many no longer held their original positions; thus were unreliable.

The "Sentinel's Chariot" was not new to that region of space. Many voyages had been flown by the Firm, including the trip to Aristia after the Ios was attacked. This led to the trip to Rhea for Iason's rescue. But this time, the ship carried a host of Royalty, and truly was a chariot for the gods.

Sir Luis Raymone was piloting the ship, while Lord Am continued his tour with Lord Kai Oskuro. There was very little time for pleasantries, but Kai would not have it any other way.

"One does not enter the field of battle without first testing his sword, or the shield that would protect him against his enemy." Kai was overheard saying to Raoul.

Kai had much experience on the battlefield, and whether it was on Amoi, or in space, he would not bypass his ritual of seeing to his troops. As he entered the open squad bay, he observed the team in various activities, some were cleaning their weapons, while others were sparring in hand to hand combat. There were no lines drawn between men, as this team would not be divided as once before. With the young Prince on board, it would not take much for him to detect such deception.

The Warrior Lord was impressed with the many advancements in weapons, and carried only a few on his own person, having his inner powers to summon at will. However, he did fancy the new laser pistols, and a long scarlet handled whip. Unlike Raoul's C-20 Spider, Kai was pleased with a more simple, yet equally deadly whip in the C-20 Talon. This whip would slice one's flesh with surgical precision, and with it's jagged edges, gave the sensation of being torn to shreds as if by a bird of prey.

This whip was not available to just anyone. But seeing that Raoul was Head of Security, he opened his weapon's locker to Kai. His eyes danced with all the tools at his disposal. He loved the craftsmanship of each item almost choosing none, as he could see they belonged in a collection prized by Raoul.

The team of specialists immediately stood and bowed, as Kai entered the squad bay. They were extremely proud of being on such a mission, being hand picked by Raoul and Sir Luis. Most were of the original team that brought Iason and Riki home from Rhea, and since they knew what the Ancients were capable of, made them good candidates for this mission. Sir Luis had James at his side once more, and Raoul had Lord Leonard.

Leonard had to fight his way back into Raoul's good graces, and worked tirelessly after returning to Amoi. He volunteered to take on any assignment Raoul would toss at him, and thanked him humbly each time. At the Gala he volunteered under Raoul to shadow Ayuda. This of course would have been an insult to a specialist such as he, but he dared not complain. Ayuda was Lord Iason's Sentinel at Arms, and held in high regard by Iason. Not only that, he was the son of Lord Hector Stone, the Director of the Firm. Should anything happen to him, he knew he would answer to Raoul.

But having garnered Raoul's trust once more, he was not about to make the same mistake twice. Leonard studied the archives religiously once they were released to the public, and was in awe of the Ancient's past. Not only that, he saw firsthand the power both Iason and Riki possessed. And now that their Lord Father's had been brought back, he wanted to bond with them, and prove his loyalty. Raoul was one such as them, and he learned perhaps he was also an Ancient. He did not know if he would have such an awakening, but he would certainly not take that for granted.

Kai was most pleased with the team of men, and as he left the crews quarters, he noticed Heiku entering the med-center. Kai was anxious for an update on Lady Erin, having left her side for this mission. He knew she was not ready to awaken yet, and hesitated to leave. Riki had reassured him, his mother's mind was not conscious enough to travel that barrier of fog that separates one from death, and the light of awareness.

As Kai walked into the med-center, Heiku was taking inventory of his instruments and medications. He hummed quietly to himself, preferring to roll up his sleeves and care for his patients, than relay on medics, or assistants. He fought Raoul on this issue, but lost the argument indicating he would be at risk in the heat of battle. Raoul preferred to have him remain on board the ship to triage any injured. Raoul assigned two assistants, stating there were six on board Commander Darius' ship that would join them.

"Ah Lord Kai, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Heiku bowed, "You are well? Or do you require anything?" Heiku recalled Riki's motion sickness, and wondered if it ran in the family.

"No- Lord Quiahtenon, I wanted an update on Lady Erin. With all the rush to leave Amoi, we did not have an opportunity to speak." Kai's voice betrayed his worry for his Queen.

"Oh, yes my Lord. The Queen is making steady progress. I checked on her before I boarded the ship, and found her vitals stable. I believe she will be able to awaken in a few days, perhaps a week from now. I have her vitals uploaded to my station, where I can keep an eye on them.

Please be at ease my Lord, if the fair Queen should awaken, the staff is quite capable of caring for her. But as Lord Riki stated, she was not aware yet and still sleeps. I have given my assistants explicit instructions that should she begin to awaken, she is to be sedated until our return. We don't know what she may experience in her mind, and Lord Riki is the best qualified to guide us."

Kai would have remained on Amoi to be with his Queen, but knew the mission was of vital importance to her, and Lady Yuri. Raimen was hard to read when it came to his Queen, having spoken little of her reanimation. He sensed a shadow of guilt about his lover, perhaps it was survivor's guilt in reverse. He died, and she lived on to suffer hardships. To see her die through Omaki's eyes, could not have been easy for him, and he has yet to open up about his feelings.

He also noticed he has not spoken to Omaki with regards his late wife, except briefly after the gala. Perhaps he felt envy that anyone, -let alone Omaki- had intimate details of his late Queen's life. Details that he did not get the opportunity to share himself. Kai looked at Heiku who waited to be excused, not aware he was drifting off in his thoughts.

"Oh, please forgive me, Lord Quiahtenon, I was thinking of my wife's secret project with the Lady Yuri. It makes my mind spin, that in the midst of unbridled chaos, the fair Lady Yuri was able to carry out her mission; even with the absence of Lady Erin. I know it could not have been easy for her to keep the tally of the dead. Which reminds me, Lord Ghan has brought on board a dear friend of yours- Lord Xu has joined us on our mission and..."

"What? How? Why? And by whose authority?" Heiku was now quite angry, to learn Yousi was on board. "How can this be my Lord?" Heiku looked at Raoul, who cleared his throat. Heiku did not realize he was screaming at Lord Kai, and abruptly closed his mouth after making eye contact with Raoul.

"Please...forgive my outburst Lord Kai. But of what use could a simple, defenseless, and innocent soul like Yousi be to this mission?" Heiku was anxious, as Kai looked on.

"Lord Ghan's awakening has revealed an interesting connection with Yousi, and Lord Jensen." Raoul spoke, "He will be reporting his findings, just as soon as Lord Iason and the young Prince awaken. Heiku, please be patient, I believe Omaki intended to ask Iason and Riki to peer into his mind. If anyone can see what's going on in there, it would be those two."

"I don't know if that is possible Raoul, you _know_ what kind of damage a mind modification has on one's mind. This is not a mind block we're attempting to unlock, and even if Yousi is willing, it will be a frightening experience. What if it does more damage than good?"

"Heiku," Lord Kai soothed, "I have experienced this 'mind's eye' they share, and I have to say, it is an amazing ability they possess. You are the medical authority on this mind manipulation, is this not so? Well, then I'd have to say that my son's ability to probe one's mind is extraordinary. And if Yousi is indeed hiding in his mind, Riki will find him.

This briefing is in a few hours, so I encourage you to hold judgment on our funny Lord. Omaki has his best interest at heart. Not only that- Yousi has information on the data crystal we've been searching for, and we can't pass up the opportunity to discover what happened to it."

Heiku looked at Kai, and shook his head. He knew how easily Yousi was frightened, and this whole trip would surely cause great stress on the simple Lord. He loved him dearly, and to see such pain and confusion in his eyes, made Heiku angry with Omaki. He had said goodbye to the handsome Lord after the gala, having loved him so passionately just a few hours before. The gala was quite exciting for him, and he loved how much Yousi enjoyed the music, and all the sweets served. Of course the spiked food made for an exciting night, and was told this was also done by none other than Omaki himself.

"Is this so? How can Yousi hold such information- you mean to say he was _involved_ with Omaki?"

Heiku felt as if his mind was experiencing whiplash with all the twists and turns involving the past. His Yousi was an _Ancient?_ He knew Yousi was extraordinarily intelligent, and was punished for his attempt to shut down Jupiter, which begs the question- what was he really up to?

"Yes," Raoul spoke, "Yousi was involved with both Omaki and Argent, in carrying out the Queens mission. Heiku, Yousi was very brave, and incredibly loyal to Amoi. It seems we only know his present persona. I believe we will learn that he was much more."

"Indeed he was," Kai spoke, "He was in charge of my fleet, and I thought him lost in the wars. I've since learned he had a part in safeguarding the Maidens. I believe Lord Ghan will tell us much more of what occurred." Kai placed a hand on Heiku's shoulder, "You can be of great comfort to Lord Xu, and perhaps something wonderful will happen. So keep your chin up my good doctor, I get the feeling if -and when- you awaken, you will have a tale to tell yourself." Kai smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Heiku forced a smile on his lips, that trembled slightly. "If I am ever to awaken, I hope my memories are pleasant ones. But I don't hold out for such luck, as it seems the final chapter of all our lives was a tragedy. If it's all the same, I'd prefer to stay blissfully ignorant! But if Yousi is a slumbering Ancient- I'd risk hardship to remember him from a time long past."

Then it occurred to him, that there was the chance he and Yousi were not lovers in the past. Which brought on a whole new set of worries for the anxious physician.

"Well, we're off to finish our tour of the ship Heiku," Raoul nodded, "We will meet shortly in the briefing room." Raoul and Kai walked out of the Med-Center, leaving Heiku to his thoughts.

He would have a few choice words for Omaki, but at the same time, he felt a glimmer of hope for his lover. To see Yousi as he was before, would be the greatest gift he could think of for the gentle Lord. But what important secrets hid in his mind? Heiku felt his heart ache for his friend.

BREAK PAGE 3

Raimen sat in his darkened quarters looking out at the stars. He would watch as the ship passed one beacon after another wondering what his late wife thought, each time they harvested a Maiden's remains. Although no one spoke of the "Lost," he knew this mission would be like an open wound that was purposely ignored. Maybe for the sake of not dwelling on _how_ this "wound" was inflicted, or how that mission was accomplished. What was known at this point, was that it had been accomplished. They succeeded in what they had set out to do.

He recalled Iason's doomsday scenarios, and how he would admonish him for such a dark thinking. He was after all, the top scientist of his time. His intellect brought space travel to Amoi, and all was golden. Life on Amoi was the envy of the known universe, and every world visited was unlike any they had imagined. Iason's travels as Ambassador, brought an incredible amount of knowledge to Jupiter's Matrix; he was certain there would never exist a civilization such as theirs.

Raimen was a lover of life, a creator of things beautiful, and simple. Though his intelligence was often praised, he was quite humble with regard his gifts. He felt, if he could be this jovial fun loving man, who would rather bed his many lovers than mix quantum formulas of time and space, then all he had to offer his people, would bear fruit in their prosperity. And for many centuries, that is exactly what happened.

But that was not the end of the fairy tale. Darkness loomed in the winds, and his son, -even in his young age- saw it as a possibility. Yes, even for a golden race of Intellects, Warriors, and Elders. Raimen recalled Riki's journey to Rhea, and the darkness Erik brought back. A darkness his son Iason, would hypothesize, and often program into Jupiter's Matrix late into the night. Iason often queried her intelligence with such possibilities as:

"_If__ darkness enveloped Amoi, who would survive such darkness, and how could he make such survival a reality?"_

Raimen tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "_A simple experiment was all it took."_ Raimen thought to himself.

Iason was excited his lab experiments showed promise. He was only a child himself, when he began his reanimation theories, and often tugged on his sleeve wanting his approval; to show him his new results. Ian was even younger than Iason, and the two were inseparable. At times they were found asleep each others arms, exhausted by their many late night experiments. He even wondered if Ian would become Iason's lover, but then realized, Iason already loved him dearly as a _brother._

As Iason grew into a man, he sent him off to space, to learn what made the universe tick. Raimen loved reading the many entries of his personal logs. He was quite the ladies man which he found amusing. He often teased Lady Yuri that Iason would someday bring home his bride from some exotic world. He never dreamed it would be a young Warrior _Prince,_ and not a Princess. Riki was always destined to be his, he could see this now.

Now his fair Queen would once again walk among the living. And he didn't know what he would say, when the moment came. She suffered much, like Kai did, and did not have the luck to die a quick death, as he and the Lady Erin had. Would she hate him for dying? He thought seriously on this, which made his head hurt. He would need to find the courage to be the strength she most surely would be looking for.

"Lord Raimen?" A voice was heard in the darkness, "The briefing will begin in a few minutes." It was the voice of James calling from the bridge. "All are assembling in the large conference room, do you need an escort?"

Raimen rose from his seat, "Only if he's handsome and willing," Came the smooth reply. Raimen was teasing of course. He may have brought Amoi to the stars, but he still didn't know his way around. 

"That won't be necessary." Came the voice of Kai, as the door to their quarters opened. "I'll be escorting Lord Raimen, Sir James, thank you."

"Yes Sir."

Kai stood near the hatch, as Raimen put on his best smile for his lover. But this did not fool Kai. Raimen was many things, but to see him in a dark room, was out of character.

"Come love, why are you sitting in the dark?" Kai spoke in a low voice.

"I was looking at the stars.." Raimen paused, "and was counting the beacons. There are so many. I don't recall there being so many..."

"Well what did you expect? We're only ten thousand years out to of the loop, no?"

Raimen walked up to Kai and stroked his ebony hair. He looked deeply into his eyes and then kissed him softly.

"Raimen, you are not yourself, are you feeling well?" Kai grew concerned.

"I was just thinking about our fair Queens. Of Lady Yuri. Kai, you carry a similar hell in your mind, I should know, I saw it. I know we don't speak often of what you hold in your memory. But what Yuri did, with Omaki, Argent and Yousi is equal to a mortician. A reaper of death, and sorrow."

"Raimen..." Kai whispered, as he looked away.

"I know it is painful my love, but I can't imagine what you lived through, and what she _had to do_ in order to assure our future." Raimen's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Raimen, Lady Yuri was not a reaper of death. She was a giver of hope. She remembered what we forgot in Iason's youth. Remember how excited she and Erin were when we reanimated Elder Jonas' old mutt?"

Raimen smiled when he remembered their celebratory foursome after "smelly Kali" was reanimated. It was truly a wonderful day.

"Yes, I do Kai. It was truly a beautiful thing to hear that pup's first cries." Raimen's eyes lit up. "I guess I feel guilt over her suffering. But Omi, for being such a social butterfly, really impressed me."

"Well, it was a time of great upheaval my love. We all had to adapt, and become much more than what we were. Yuri did so much Raimen, she saved millions, and we must find them."

"Yes, we must bring our daughters back to Amoi. Lady Erin and my fair Queen, will be overjoyed to know their mission did yield fruit."

Kai embraced Raimen gently. His lover and dear friend, was finally processing all that had occurred in the past. He was brave in his eyes, for he dared not give in to the black hole that was his own memory. Kai needed to have a purpose- to calm down the dead in his mind. Though seeing many of the dead "birthed" by Jupiter dancing at the gala, went a long way in silencing the past.

"Come now, let's not worry our son's over this. You know Riki will be feeling your thoughts, so let's agree to see this mission as one of rescue, and salvation; and not one of sorrow. We both have been given an opportunity to embrace our lost children, and listen to the Maiden's Song, so put that beautiful smile back on your face, and hold your head high my love. We shall "dance with the ladies," as our good friend Omi often said."

Raimen wrapped his arms around Kai and kissed him passionately. He was right, they were going to find what was lost, and to do that, he would have to be positive and encouraging. After all, every person on board has a personal connection with the Queens treasure.

*~*~*

_Omaki's Logs Part III_

It was quite frightening for a few weeks, as we settled the vault of specimens and the Am Household on the small green planet. We had yet to name it, for we were too busy with the excavation and sealing of then new vault. Lady Annabelle quickly organized the living, while we lay the dead to rest- yet again. It was a close call. Had it not been for our dear friend Yousi, we would have certainly been discovered. Though I wouldn't like to be in the same room with those Elders, as the discovered their fate was to die many light years away from any inhabited worlds.

The underground caverns worked out nicely, and the water is fresh and pristine. That is, until we all jump in and clean up. We are not looking forward to leaving the women, but we have to give Lord Kai the data crystal with the new location, and the path Yousi marked, or the Queen's Treasure would be lost forever. I feel confident that in leaving the women here, with a much greener landscape and fresh water, they will be more comfortable in their mission. Guarding the vault, will at least be in a world filled with beauty, pleasant days, rather than being on the barren planet where they had been living on for nearly two centuries.

It is with a heavy heart, that I now must record a special request for Lady Annabelle Am. She indicated that some in her household, was getting up in years, with the rough environment they have endured. When they began their journey, they started with 45. So she requested that and additional chamber be built next to the vault of specimens. It was to be the final resting place to lay the dead as they expired. She was kind in her words, yet I could see the sadness in her eyes.

New Entry:

Thirty two.

We carved thirty two sarcophagus' out of the bed rock. They would hold the remains of the members of the Am household. Each one was carved with the names of women, some of the household even carved special decorative designs, to speak for them, when they were found. Argent, being the keeper of the archives was quite useful, in marking them. But felt moved to tears when he worked on them.

"It is just not right that we must do this while they yet live Omaki" Argent complained, "The remaining women are all quite healthy, even though some are pushing past their second century."

"Shh! Don't say that too loud! You know how sensitive the women are about their age!" Omaki hissed, as they worked on the final touches to the entrance. The tomb was complete, and they were working on the vault's main door.

"I just feel as if I'm walking on their graves." Argent continued, though he lowered his voice.

"Well my love, they have been mentally prepared for such an end. I can't imagine looking at my own resting place. We have been fortunate, in that we've kept our lives so preoccupied with the harvesting and transporting, that we seem oblivious with the fact of what we've become."

"And what is that Omi? Grave diggers? Reapers of the fallen?"

"We, my beautiful lover, are heroes!" Omaki raised one of his hands, and pointed at Argent. "And so are you my dear friend, yes YOU! Can you imagine what the newly animated Maiden's will have to say about us three handsome Lords? And I actually like the sound of "Reapers of the fallen," by the way, it has a nice ring to it." Omaki mused.

Argent was not as easily convinced of the title, but knew his lover was just trying to lighten his mood. They didn't speak much whenever they were out harvesting. It was a somber assignment, and half the time, the fallen lay where they landed. If they were buried, at least they felt the deceased had been honored. But to find them exposed, only made their anger towards the Elders, run that much deeper.

They didn't need much, just a fragment of bone, or a tooth. A piece of flesh would do, or a strand of hair intact. Depending on the situation, they often did not have the luxury of burying the dead, they had just become more proficient in their techniques. They were much happier when they were transporting their samples to the vault, knowing friendly faces were eager to welcome them. It was a home away from home, and a place where they could feel safe, and walk with confidence out in the open.

"Well, Yousi won't like any title. If I know our young friend, he prefers _Sentinel._ You know how much he looks up to Lord Am, especially the Father, Rene.' He feels guilty enough taking Lord Kai's flag ship..."

"Now that was Lady Yuri's doing, so we can't be held to blame if it's dented here and there." Argent countered back.

Omaki laughed as Argent shook his head. "Well, it's way too late for that, look at her," Omaki pointed out toward the ship, "She is so banged up, it's hard to tell she was once the flagship of _Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord of the Warrior Clans of Amoi._" Omaki did his best to imitate Lord Rene's voice. "I wonder how the old man is doing?"

"Alive, last time I looked." Argent sat down, shaking the dust off his hands. He was putting some finishing touches to Lady Monique's sarcophagus. "He was still shadowing Lord Kai when we delivered Lady Annabelle's letters. I wonder how he'll take the news of us having to relocate his household."

"Household? We've built and moved the vault in less than three months! I've never worked so hard in my whole life! Lord Kai would be proud of us, my moody friend, so stop being such a sour puss." Omaki placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I don't enjoy this any more than you or Yousi. Which brings me to my next issue. How long should we record this project?" Argent pointed at the recording devices mounted in the vault, and surrounded cavern. "It will get kinda rough once they begin to die off don't you think?"

Omaki looked at the recording device pointed at them. He knew it was better to record all aspects of the mission. It was not just for the sake of the archives, it was a bird's eye view of what life was like for the Am household, and more importantly, it was proof of their sacrifice, and reminder of what was precious. They women of the Am household, Lady Erin and Lady Yuri deserved that much.

"I think," Omaki paused, "That we should leave the devices to run their course. They will outlast the youngest maiden, and I think that if Lord Kai is victorious, he will be looking for them. Which brings me back to our mission, we will have to get the data crystal to Lord Kai as soon as possible. Has Yousi finished downloading our logs from the ship?"

"He said he was doing some _special_ work on the crystal, as you know we can only push the buttons, only he knows how to make them work. I was surprised you were able to retrieve it from Jupiter, considering your similar lack of technological know-how."

Omaki feigned offense, "Well! I can go see Yousi if I want to be insulted." Omaki pretended to storm off, which made Argent run after him. 

"Omi..."

Argent quickly ran after Omaki who quickly turned around, and caught Argent in his arms. He smiled playfully, as Argent's saddened eyes, made his heart skip a beat.

"Gotcha!" Omaki smiled, "Do you really think so little of me, that I would be offended by your words? We've been so busy with the mission, you and I have not been intimate for going on..."

Argent did not let Omaki finish his sentence, as he took his lover's mouth passionately. They were standing close to one of the fresh water springs, Omaki playfully tugged on Argent's dirty shirt. This made them both lose their balance and fall into the spring. The water was cool, and made them shiver slightly.

"Whoa!" Argent giggled, as the two lovers made a loud splash in the water. "What will our viewers think when they see our bare asses splashing about my love?" Argent continued to laugh, as Omaki tore his shirt off, and nearly drowned Argent pulling off his pants.

"Well, if _they_ are us reanimated, we'll be able to enjoy the show. However, if it's anyone other than us, then I hope they like what they see. Besides, if we die and are forever lost, we won't care will we?"

Omaki wrapped his arms around Argent's body. He pulled his hips against his own body, enjoying the warmth of Argent's skin against his own. Argent raised his arms up over his head, reaching to pull Omaki's head closer to his own. He smiled, as he kissed his lips. Omaki loved the sensation of their wet bodies sliding against each other, as he caressed Argent's cock from behind. Argent moaned softly, rubbing his backside against Omaki's erection. He loved the soft kisses Omaki planted on his neck and shoulder. As the passion grew, Omaki began to thrust against Argent's ass, searching for his inner sanctum.

"Ah! Omaki...I can feel your passion my love..."

"Yes, I want to take you my sweet, but first I will taste you..."

Omaki quickly spun Argent around, and kneeling down in the cool water, took Argent's cock into his mouth. Argent's cock stiffened right away, with the warmth of Omaki's tongue. He thrust his hips forward, and held Omaki's head in place with his hands.

"You feel heavenly Omaki...yes, just like that!"

Omaki's tongue found every pleasure spot, knowing Argent would not be able to resist. He felt his body tremble with pleasure, as he took all of him in, relaxing his throat. He could feel Argent's cock throb and pulse, as he thrust into his mouth. His moans became more intense as Omaki now used his hands to caress the inside of his thighs, reaching underneath, to spread him and insert a finger.

"Ah...nnn Omaki...that is...perfect."

Omaki looked up as he saw Argent arc his back, squeezing his grip around his finger.

"Yesss, that's right my dearest, you are ready for me now, is this not so?"

Argent could do nothing but moan, his reply. Suddenly Omaki stood up taking Argent in his arms, he embraced Argent, raising one of his legs up and in one swift move, penetrated Argent. The fit was tight, as Omaki's pleasuring arts, had him anticipating the pleasure of his cock.

"My goodness, but you are trembling. Is that because you are cold, or is it the one who holds you tight?" Omaki smiled, as he took Argent's mouth once again. The impassioned lover raised his other leg, and Omaki then began to thrust with all his strength. Argent rode the waves of pleasure, straddled on Omaki's hips with his arms around his neck.

"Omi...I can't hold on!"

Argent moaned his rapture, as he held Omaki tight. Taking his mouth once more, his cock erupted between the two of them. This proved to be too much for Omaki who came hard.

"Oh...Argent." Omaki moaned, and then tightened his hold, less they tip over into the water.

The two lovers seemed to melt with their release. Time was never on their side, as all things seemed to keep them forever preoccupied. The pleasures of the flesh were rare, but their undying love found a way. Omaki slowly knelt in the water, their bodies cooling down from their rather intense coupling. Argent collapsed in his arms, as he also was weary of many months of intense activity.

"Will we ever find peace Omi? Will we ever see Amoi as it once was?"

"I don't know my love...we can only do our best. If all things return to their source, then I believe we will one day see Amoi restored. At least that is my belief. A people such as ours does not deserve such a fate as _this,_ to become the dust the wind blows away."

"My, what do we have here?" Came the voice of Yousi. "I believe you two are set and determined to have every recording device keep an account of your romps!"

Yousi kicked up the water, splashing the two lovers back to reality.

"Now if you two are finished, we do have quite a bit of work to do before the sun goes down."

"You are just jealous my dear friend, that your lover is still on Amoi." Omaki teased.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Came the cool response by Yousi.

"Pu-leez!" Argent rolled his eyes, "You mean to say, you have not noticed a rather brash young doctor giving you the once over?"

Omaki joined Argent in teasing Yousi. "Yes! I know who you are talking about! An up and coming surgeon. What was his name?"

Yousi blushed a deep crimson red, as Argent and Omaki dressed. Of course he knew who they were talking about, it was inescapable. But he was not about to admit to anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is no one interested in me."

"Oh will you take a look Argent, it seems we have hit the nail on the head! Look at him blush!"

"Yes, it seems we are correct in our observations. Did you notice how he gave Yousi the best first aid kit he had! I believe he said: "_Take this Yousi, it is too dangerous to be without one, in these troubled times."_ He was rather tall, and quite the looker." Argent did his best to imitate Yousi's admirer, pretending to re-enact the scene.

Suddenly Omaki's eyes lit up. "I remember! His name was Heiku! He treated my hand when I got that nasty cut near Lord Sung's plantation!"

Yousi's eyes grew as big as saucers, with Omaki's words. He did have the worst crush on the young surgeon, but didn't think he had gotten his attention.

"Wah? Are you sure?" Yousi finally gave in, once he heard that. "Did he say something to you? Don't leave me hanging in the lurch guys!"

Omaki laughed, seeing Yousi drop his guard. This young surgeon was actually quite smitten with Yousi, but had not had the opportunity to get the young Yousi all to himself, with all the injured filling his triage center. He was always on the go, as the center always followed closely behind the front lines. The three of them only came by to "tally the dead." No one knew of their actual mission.

Whenever the three of them caught up with a triage center, two of them would keep the doctors busy, while the third took the samples from the dead. This was early in the wars, when they were at first taking both male and female samples. When the men began to outnumber the women, it was then that Lady Yuri decided to only collect the females. After that they only saw Omaki occasionally, but always stayed to visit with the young surgeon.

_**End Log Entry**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Chapter 2: Beacon 525

The conference room was full, as all members of the mission were in attendance. The Royals were all seated, waiting for Omaki to walk in with Argent and Yousi. Iason and Riki sat in silence, their minds seemed "preoccupied."

_**One hour earlier...**_

Riki had awakened when Yousi was brought on board, but lay quietly while Iason slept. Their little trip did exhaust them both, but Riki couldn't help but reach out in every direction. He was cautious about being blindsided with any unexpected danger, as once before. He remembered how anxious he felt when Iason was taken, the first time.

He felt Omaki's anger when he confronted Raoul, and Raoul was equally strong in his protests. But what really intrigued him, was the innocence of Yousi's mind. Was he better off living a simplistic life? One away from the drama of a tragic past, and certainly an untimely death. Omaki had mentioned Yousi had "sacrificed" his life for the success of their mission. And for that alone, Riki knew the right decision would be to bring the slumbering Ancient to awareness. Yousi did not deserve to live a life without being acknowledged for his heroic past.

When Iason woke up, he found Riki sitting up in bed. His body was semi-transformed, as his hair danced serenely about his head. His face was peaceful, and calm, so Iason felt no threat.

"Riki, what is it love?" Iason reached up at the meditating Riki, "Do you sense something?"

Riki opened his eyes, and looking down at the drowsy Iason, smiled.

"No Iason, I was just doing a once over across the ship. It seems the crew is anxious, just as before when we set out to rescue you. But just so you know, Yousi is on board."

"What?" Iason was surprised, "Who would bring Yousi..."

Iason caught his own words, before it dawned on him that only one person would be as bold as to bring the gentle Yousi on board.

"Yes, Omaki and Argent brought him right before we departed Amoi. I believe Omaki mentioned to Raoul, that Yousi was with him and Argent on their mission."

Iason sat up on one elbow. "I suppose they want us to see if we can help him somehow?"

"Yes. Apparently, Yousi has the information locked in his head, you know, the data crystal?" Riki sighed.

Iason thought back on Yousi's unfortunate punishment. He wondered why he, being such an intelligent person, would try to bring Jupiter down. Was there _more_ to this than they all knew?

"Riki, what if Yousi was not trying to sabotage Jupiter? What if he was trying to do what his past persona was naturally meant to do?" Iason sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bunk. His naked backside made Riki's loins tighten up. "Didn't Argent say that Yousi was guarding the data crystal?"

"Yes, he did. I think Yousi was trying to return what was missing. At least, that is what I heard Omaki tell Raoul." Riki's eyes followed the natural curve of Iason's back, and he licked his lips when his eyes settled on his perfectly round ass.

"Yes, but perhaps, he didn't _know_ what he was actually doing. Think about it. All of our peers were birthed, and yet their ancient persona's are still there in their minds. Jupiter stated that she could not always filter out their personalities. Just like Omaki's awakening, it was slow, yes, but it was due to his being exposed to us four."

"Yeah! I bet Omaki is trying to see if the same will happen to Yousi!"

Riki jumped up on the bed, his naked body exposed to Iason who felt the immediate visual stimulation too much to take. His own eyes ate up Riki's taught body, and well defined abdominal muscles. But what made Iason's eyes really dance was Riki's state of arousal.

The two lovers stared at each other for a long moment. The natural attraction between them was too much, and thoughts of passion began to permeate their minds. Riki was the first to break the silence.

"Iason, do you ever think, there will be a time when you and I can see each others bodies and not get a flaming hard on?"

Riki's street talk only seemed to ignite one very aroused Blondie. Iason stood up and turned around, exposing his state of arousal.

"I doubt that is possible my love..." Iason swallowed hard, "My every pore seems to react to you. And I, for one, have no desire to ever lose these feelings, or allow them to diminish."

Iason stretched out his arms, and motioned for Riki to jump. It didn't take any special powers to read what was running through their minds. As the two lovers passionately kissed, the lights flickered slightly, which caught their attention.

"What was that?" Riki blinked, as he looked at Iason.

Iason was breathing rather hard, as if his blood was on fire. His eyes dilated, then turned a shade darker. "I don't know, but the feelings I have seem so _intense..._"

Iason kissed Riki once again, and this time his hair began to float serenely. The silence was broken as two tiny bells rang softly.

"Wow! Look at you Iason, you are all worked up. And you've transformed! But I have to admit, I feel the same as you. It's as if my body is on fire, and I can't help but _want_ to pounce your ass!" Riki's eyes darkened slightly, as the air became filled with static electricity.

Their minds began to drift, and only their heavy breathing, and quiet moans could be heard. Iason kissed Riki's neck, feeling the vibrations of this voice against his lips. He then lay him back down on the bunk. His mind was wild with desire, kissing his body from head to foot. Riki was equally charged, and could hardly keep his hands off Iason's body. He gently pulled on his hair, wanting the golden locks to rain down on his body. This made his body shiver. Iason tweaked his nipples, then gently bit down on them. Riki bit his own lip, as Iason's scent made his head spin.

They moved without words, driven by the need to feel their flesh pressed upon the other. Iason made his way back up Riki's body, with other plans in mind. Riki made a surprise gesture, and raised his head, gently nibbling on his abdomen, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He then reached under taking Iason's member, and gave it a few eager sucks. Iason gasped with delight, as he paused to enjoy Riki's playful nature.

After a few moments, he reached his destination, and sat against the wall, taking Riki's hand and pulling him onto his lap. Riki straddled Iason's hips, and without thinking Riki mounted Iason's cock, barely allowing time for him to adjust. Making Riki break the silence.

"Oh...mm...ouch!...damn your so hard Iason, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Iason grinned, and watched Riki through half-closed eyes, completely transported to another realm. His facial expressions needed no translation, yet Iason did not speak. Riki tilted his head sideways, and did the next best thing; enter his mind's eye. 

There he found Iason standing before a golden waterfall. His eyes would not leave the strange, albeit beautiful sight. As Riki approached him, Iason reached back with his hand, and pulled him in front of his body, caressing him eagerly.

"Iason?"

Riki could feel the heat from Iason's body. It was just as hot as his physical body. They stared at the waterfall, entranced by the mere fact that it was golden, and quite cool.

"Riki, I've never seen anything like this. In all my travels, those I can recall, I never saw a golden waterfall. Have you?"

Riki shook his head, "No. I would think it has a symbolic meaning. Because if something like this actually existed, it would be a real treasure."

Riki caught his own words, and looked at Iason, whose face lit up.

"That must be it! But I see nothing else but the waterfall, no land masses, no sky, not even the pool where this is falling to; or where it must gather and run." Iason's voice now trailed off.

The image of the waterfall suddenly disappeared, and they were brought back to their own awareness. They had been thrusting and grinding against each other, as Iason raised and lowered Riki on his cock, and Riki had his hands over Iason's urging him on.

"M-My love, I am not hurting you am I?" Iason gasped, as he became aware of his actions. Riki's body was trembling, his own member was bobbing rather hard with their thrusts.

"Mmm, no...my rather...excited Lord...you feel...just right." Riki breathed deep, "But...I'm going to be...walking rather funny...when we're through." Riki smiled.

Iason's body trembled, as their intense coupling had a rather predictable outcome with the ship's functions. They could not help themselves, and before they caused any serious damage, the communication light blinked on, and a rather perturbed set of voices was heard.

"Now don't make us come in there with a hose you two!" Came the rather comical voice of Raimen.

"You two are blowing up circuitry all over the ship!" Kai's angry voice blared through. "And if you two can't control your liaisons between point A and point B, you will be sent to opposite sides of the ship, and made to stand in a corner!" Kai's attempt at being stern fell flat.

"Kai, you know they can do this in their mind..." Raimen's voice was heard in the background.

"Never mind that!" Kai growled.

Well if that didn't put a damper on the moment, nothing would. But unfortunately, Iason and Riki were rather lost; transported elsewhere as they both came hard. Iason's eyes flickered between sapphire and gold, as did Riki's from black to gold. They were stunned with the sudden change. And as their bodies released their passion, they once again saw the golden waterfall. But beneath the mist that rose from the base, they could hear the song of many maidens. It was like the experience they had when Omaki was awakening. They did not see any one, just the song could be heard. It was loud, as if millions of voices called out...like the sound of roaring water. Iason and Riki collapsed on the bed. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, and the copious release of Riki's sex. The two lovers twitched with residual spasms.

"Iason? "Riki?" The call from Kai and Raimen turned from one of jovial teasing, to panic. The ship had come to a dead stop, began to drift, and had gone dark. 

The sounds of footsteps running down the corridor were heard, and the door was manually opened. Kai and Raimen held torch lamps in their hands, as they looked for Iason and Riki.

"Iason!"

Raimen shined his torch lamp on Iason, his body was slumped atop Riki's. Kai and Raimen ran across the room, and moved Iason off of Riki, as the two were still entwined in a lover's embrace. Kai immediately covered the two with the sheets, as the voice of Heiku was heard yelling for everyone to move out of the way.

"Make a hole!" Heiku pushed his way into the room, as Kai was heard calling on Riki.

"Son! Riki, awaken boy! What has happened?" Where is that blasted Sage!" Kai was trying to awaken Riki by softly shaking him, but neither could be roused. Raimen looked into Iason's eyes, and noticed the golden ring around his blue eyes. He then reached across, and opened Riki's eyes to see the same golden ring around his ebony eyes. It was a little unsettling to the two men, as Heiku made his way to them.

"Heiku, look at this," Raimen pointed to their eyes, "I don't recall their eyes ever taking on this golden tint, even when transformed."

Heiku looked at their eyes, and sure enough, they both had golden rings around their pupils. Their body's temperature was elevated, and their breathing was shallow. Heiku could find no injuries to either Iason or Riki, and was quite stumped.

Petros and the two other Elders entered the room. Kai was rather angry, as if their son's condition was their doing.

"What has happened? I've never seen a transformation such as this before, look at their eyes!" Kai's rather loud voice vibrated against everyone in the room.

"I have never seen anything like this my Lord." Petros stared at Iason and Riki. "They seem to be semi-transformed, notice their hair? If they were awake, I'd say they were in the midst of a waking dream. But they would be conscious if that were the case, or at least they would be talking."

"Elder Petros," Came the voice of Elder Shinyo, "I believe their dilated pupils indicate they witnessed something we cannot _see._ It is unlikely Lord Heiku will find injury to either Lords. I recall reading accounts in our old archives, that claimed the Lords of Amoi could see _beyond_ the beacons in the Path of the Ancients. It was written that many of our own Clansmen, could see the wormholes that held a true path leading to life. Whereas, a mere man could not. The Elders of old, alleged to having this gift due to their mystical powers. Only few Intellects were said to have this gift."

Kai and Raimen listened to this account, as they gazed down at Iason and Riki. They knew they were special, but no one could know the extent of their powers.

"Tell me this Elder," Kai spoke, "As you and your Clansmen may have already figured out, Iason and Riki are unlike any Intellect or Warrior. They have a link that was created by unusual circumstances. This has given them extraordinary gifts. If what you say is true, then it is possible that they witnessed _something_ within this link." 

Heiku finished his examination, and finding nothing physically wrong, felt it may be just as they theorized. He has seen Iason and Riki in full transformation. And as incredible as that was, never saw their eyes glow as they did now. It was mind boggling to see anything new come from these two Ancients. But it was clear to everyone, that Iason and Riki were not like the Ancients, nor like the common man of the current era.

Heiku cleared this throat, "If I may interrupt, my Lords. It has been my experience that Lord Iason and Riki tend to shut down when something 'new' is encountered. They are in relative secure surroundings, so I think they may have given in to whatever it was they saw in their minds."

"I agree Heiku," Raoul spoke, as he entered their quarters. "I have just come from Omaki's quarters, and it seems Yousi is in a similar condition..."

"What?" Heiku panicked, "I must go!" Heiku made to exit the room, when Raoul stopped him.

"Hold on, I've looked at Yousi, and he appears uninjured, same as them. However Omaki stated that when the surge of power was released by Iason and Riki, Yousi suddenly began to _speak._"

"Oh?" Kai spoke, "What did he say Raoul?"

Raoul looked at Elder Petros, and his two companions. "He said that 'Elders were following him, and that time was running out.' He then attempted to exit their quarters, insisting he needed to _re-calibrate the engines_."

Heiku looked at Kai, as the Warrior Lord turned to look down at Riki. "What could he mean by that? Was he remembering the past? Is he beginning to awaken?"

Raoul shook his head. "I don't know. I was hoping you could take a look at him Heiku, because he also has the golden ring around his eyes. It seems our two Lords may have picked up on just that, or triggered his mind."

Elder Petros walked over to Riki and Iason. He bent down to touch Riki's forehead, and had his hand swatted away by Kai. It was obvious he was not yet prepared to trust the Elders. Petros' face was surprised by the move, then averted his eyes to his feet.

"Forgive me my Lord, I have become accustomed to caring for the young Prince. I assure you, I mean him no harm."

Petros raised his eyes, to find Kai's face betrayed his feelings in this regard. Raoul stepped forward, and whispered to the angered father.

"My Lord, I can speak with full confidence of Elder Petros' loyalties. He has saved your son's life before, and at great risk to his own life." Raoul soothed, "If anyone could sense the young Prince's mind, it would be him."

Kai looked into Raoul's eyes, "You would trust this Elder? I fear, I am not as easily won over." Kai turned to look at Riki, "But if _you_ my Sentinel can trust him, I will do my best to agree in Riki's absence."

Petros bowed, "Thank you my Lord." Petros once again bent down to touch Riki's forehead. He noticed he was indeed running hot, both he and Iason. He noticed their partial transformation, and the fact that Iason's tiny bells continued to vibrate, along with Riki's earring. He closed his eyes, and began to meditate. His hair began to sway softly, and as he opened his eyes, he began to count.

"522, 523, 524..." Petros' voice lowered, then stopped. A few moments passed, and he once again began to count. "522, 523, 524..." Then nothing.

Raimen listened to the numbers. Then his face lit up, and remembered what he was doing in his darkened quarters, not too long ago. "_There are so many Kai, so many beacons."_ Raimen looked at the Elder, then looked out the portal. The steady lights of the beacons reminded him of Omaki's account of their crash landing.

"Kai," Raimen whispered, "Did Omaki not say that they were shot down upon their arrival on Amoi?"

"That is correct." Raoul spoke, "They were being pursued by Elders on their final trip back to Amoi."

"Why do you ask Raimen?" Kai spoke, as he watched Petros like a hawk.

"Well, we have only been in Jupiter's Path for a short distance, and we are nearing the very same beacons. I've been watching them sail by for some time, and I believe we are tapping on to an _echo of time_ that has come full circle. I'm no mystic, but I believe Elder Petros might agree. His companions have stated that this part of space is filled with tales of unexplained phenomenon, legends of mysterious happenings, and is even said to be haunted; is this not so Elder...?"

"Shinyo. And that is correct my Lord. When Lord Iason first set foot on Aristia as a youth, he had also come full circle with his past, and when he breached that barrier, that 'echo in time,' he also fainted. We set a mind block into his subconscious, so he would not remember due to his importance."

Raimen's eyes danced with this revelation. The scientist in him wanted to absorb all the data, but the _father_ in him, wanted to keep his son safe. Perhaps Kai's over the top concerns for Riki was rubbing off on him. After all, he just got his son back. To see the old tales become very real events, was a bit unnerving.

"Then what I theorize is this," Raimen spoke, "Our two rather strange son's have tapped into Yousi's _echo_ and will more likely awaken the young Lord as we approach Beacon 525."

"How so?" Heiku's concerned voice was heard. "How do you know it is Beacon 525?"

"Well, that is just as impressive my good Doctor. Elder Petros keeps repeating the same numbers, and then stops at Beacon 524. After that there is silence. Lord Am indicated, Yousi was attempting to gain access to the engine room correct? He needed to recalibrate the engines. Omaki told Lord Am that Yousi was with them on their mission, and in fact sacrificed his life to save theirs. I would wager, that Lord Yousi's life came to an end at Beacon 525."

Heiku's lips trembled. "_Could this truly be where Yousi died?"_ Heiku thought to himself. "_Would he awaken as Omaki hoped, by being in the presence of Iason and Riki?"_

"Well what about Iason and Riki, will they awaken? Kai's heart was beating so loud, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for Riki to open his eyes. And as Kai's internal scream was pressing in his thoughts, Riki stirred.

"Look! Your son awakens Lord Kai." Petros' stopped counting. His eyes became wide, as Riki moved his hand.

Kai rushed to his side, "Riki! Oh son, you sure do know how to make this old Warrior's heart stop cold."

"W-What is going on?" Riki's eyes fluttered, then opened. He smiled at his father. "What are you doing here father? What has happened, and where is Iason?"

"Slow down my Prince," Petros' soothed, "Your Flame is also stirring." Iason took a deep breath, and suddenly the lights came back on, and the ship's engines hummed once more. Everyone in the room sighed, relieved to see all was back in order. Raoul nodded to the crew that kept looking into their quarters to leave.

"Iason!" Raimen cried out, "I have a bone to pick with you! And you too my young Prince!"

Iason looked around, and noticed their state of undress. Riki reached across, and gave Iason a kiss on the lips making Iason blush.

"Father, what are all of you doing in our quarters? Has something happened?"

"Don't father me, young man, I should take you both over my knee and give you two an old fashioned, not to mention _ancient_ spankings for scaring the hell out of everyone!"

Riki smiled. "What? Did we blow something up?" He couldn't help but smile at Iason's embarrassment.

_**Present time...conference room**_

Iason and Riki sat quietly waiting for Omaki, Argent and Yousi to enter the conference room. They were told what happened, and Iason wished there was a giant rock he could crawl under. Raimen teased him relentlessly, telling him how the ship was a dead stick in space, unlike _his,_ and that everyone sat in the dark; all due to them. Of course, he was relieved both he and Riki were unharmed, but enjoyed watching Iason blush.

Their eyes had returned to normal, however, they both did recall seeing the change. As Omaki entered the conference room, Yousi could be heard talking. Even before he walked in, Riki could sense a change in him.

"Iason, Yousi is near."

Iason looked at Riki to acknowledge his words, when he noticed his eyes began to change once again.

"My love, your eyes.." Iason spoke, as he looked at Riki's eyes which were once again fluctuating.

Raimen stood up and walked over to Iason. He looked into his son's eyes, and then into Riki's. They were golden once again, and this time they were awake.

"Son, what do you _see?_"

Iason looked at his father as if he was speaking a different language. He felt no different, and other than Riki's change of eye color, did not sense anything different.

"I do not see anything father, only the men in this room." Iason looked over at Yousi who entered the room and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"L-Lord Kai?" Yousi's voice was barely above a whisper. "My Lord!"

Yousi suddenly came up to Kai, and knelt before him. His body trembled, as Kai bent down to raise him onto his feet, and into his warm embrace. Yousi's eyes continued to switch from their dark blue tint, to one with a golden ring. His hair barely swayed, but it was enough to draw the attention of all in the room. Yousi looked around the room, finding many faces he did not recognize; and few he did.

"Lord Mink?" Yousi spoke, but seemed confused when he looked at Raimen.

"Lord Xu, how are you feeling?" Kai spoke gently, as he could see Yousi was indeed confused. "Here, have a seat." Kai gestured to a chair next to him, and Yousi slowly sat down.

Omaki sat next to Yousi, as did Argent. They were the only two familiar faces he felt comfortable with. When he looked at Iason, Riki and Raoul, he seemed to lose focus and look down at his hands. He did not notice Heiku, nor address him. Heiku walked up to his old friend, and spoke.

"Yousi? How do you feel?" Heiku looked deeply into his lover's eyes, but was shocked with his response.

"I know you...do I not?" Yousi turned to Omaki, as if looking for assistance. "I have a pain in my head, and Argent said you were a physician."

"Yes Yousi, that's right. This is Lord Heiku, and he is a doctor." Omaki smiled at his confusion. "Don't worry my friend, it will all make sense to you soon. Is this not so Lord Heiku?"

Heiku was devastated. He was unable to speak, but could only nod his head. He played along with Argent's comment of being a physician, and examined his head.

"Yes, let's see what we can do about that headache of yours."

Heiku put on a brave face. Everyone in the room knew otherwise, and felt terrible for him. He reached into his medical pouch, and pulled out a low dose opiate or O-3, and gave it to Yousi as he was handed a glass of water.

Riki watched this exchange, and could feel Heiku's sadness. As the group became quiet, James was heard on the communication center.

"Lord Am, we are approaching Beacon 525."

Omaki and Argent became anxious, as did Heiku. No one knew what to expect, and all looked to Riki and Iason. Riki's hair began to whip serenely, as did Iason's. Kai noticed their eye's go blank, as Yousi lost consciousness.

"Yousi!" Heiku called out, but his words fell upon deaf ears, as Yousi was now beginning to awaken.

"Heiku," Riki spoke, "Please be at ease, you are welcome to join us."

Heiku looked at Omaki and Argent. "Will he know me?"

Iason spoke, "You will be a bystander Heiku, as will everyone in this room if they so choose to witness the past. You will feel disoriented, but you will see and hear everything. You need only to close your eyes, and clear your mind. You all need to see this Lord's final moments, for some of you may soon walk the same path to awareness."

The room became silent, and the tension was high. Riki and Iason sent a small burst of energy from their hearts, which made the men calm down. As Yousi rested in his arms, Omaki closed his eyes.

There was a darkness around him, as he watched a meteor shower light up the horizon. The twin moons would soon rise, and they would begin their evening ritual. Yousi sat next to group of mounds, and with his hands, began to dig. It was his least favorite part of their mission, as many of the dead were often buried with a token of respect or love. He had seen many in his years of digging up the dead.

He could never get accustomed to the decay, so preferred to go to the triage centers, and find them as they died. It seemed less of a trespass on the dead, and in many ways, made their mission tolerable. Yousi wondered around the area where he was to retrieve the specimens, and procrastinated as much as possible. But soon Omaki would come and push him to move.

"Come my friend, the dead won't know a thing, I promise. Just a small sample, there is no need to exhume them completely; here let me help."

Omaki would kneel down, and begin to remove the soil. Argent walked up to the two, and having finished his last mound, joined them. They knew it was especially difficult for Omaki to dig up the maidens, for he knew them all if they were of age.

The _Maiden's Song_ had not been performed in over two centuries, and yet he could recall their names, and their faces. The sample was placed in a small vial, and cross-referenced in the personal archive he held in his hand.

"Sample number 3,259,448. The Lady Nora." Came the computerized response. Omaki sat on his heels when he heard the name.

"I just saw her on our last trip Argent. She was helping Lord Heiku with the wounded. I wonder how he is doing? Gods, I pray we don't find _him_ here!"

Yousi stopped his digging. He had already moved to another mound, and upon hearing Omaki's words, looked up at the two men.

"Y-You don't think he's been killed do you?" Yousi's dirt-stained face betrayed his anxiety, as he wiped a tear away. He had grown fond of the young surgeon, and was hoping to see him on this trip.

"No Yousi, I know he is still alive." Argent soothed.

"How do you know this?" Yousi swallowed hard.

"Because we are to pick up supplies from him, remember? Lady Am requested some antiseptic for the many scrapes they've gotten in the relocation to the new world."

"What are we going to name that planet anyway? We can't keep calling it the "Green Planet" it just doesn't feel like home with that title." Omaki finally spoke.

He was working his way through the sadness over Lady Nora. It only took a few moments, as they had adapted a ritual when they retrieved specimens. They would remind themselves that death was only the beginning for those they would collect. They knew someday in the not too distant future, when Lord Mink was found, the dead would return.

Riki watched along with Iason. They became nauseated with the scent of death, as neither one had ever experienced anything like that before. Kai however, remained stone-faced. He was quite accustomed to the smell of death on the field of battle. He looked on, as the three men continued their duties.

The whole team had joined in to witness this world, and many, -especially those men from the Firm- knew what it was like to retrieve the dead. For centuries they too, looked for the remains of Amoi's fallen. Though when they found them, they were almost always bone fragments. Nothing like the scene they were viewing.

The scene suddenly changed, and found the three men caught in the middle of a firefight. They were advancing on Lord Kai's position, and Omaki and Argent had been unaware of a group of Elders that had come up behind them.

"Get down!" Came the shout from Lord Rene Am, as laser fire could be heard overhead. "Yousi, get Omaki and Argent out of here, you three don't belong on the front!"

"The front? We thought the front was still 5 kilometers to the north!" Came Yousi's response.

"No, Lord Kai had to retreat, a surge of Elders came out from the east, and we were overrun. You must move!"

Yousi crawled away from Lord Am, and pulled on Omaki who was frozen on the ground. It was incredibly loud, as the Elders used their psychic powers to blast rocks, trees, and anything they could use as a weapon upon Lord Am's group. As soon as the three men cleared the perimeter, they turned around to see the two groups of men use only their inner powers.

The sky crackled with static electricity, and the wind was manipulated into spinning balls of air, used to pummel their enemy. Lord Rene used his inner power, and out of nowhere lightning began to pierce the hearts of the Elders. There was no other way to do battle. Often times weapons were useless, and hand to hand confrontations like this one, usually left many dead.

Kai watched the scene, as if for the first time. He remembered the battle, and especially- Lord Rene. Raoul watched his father in action for the first time. He was magnificent, and extremely powerful. His hair danced angrily, as bolts of lightning seemed to fly out of his fingertips with deadly accuracy. He also got his first glimpse of the Elders they battled.

Petros also witnessed this. It made his heart sink, to see such madness, and the expressions on the faces of the Elders. It truly was as Jupiter had described. Kai's words were not lost in him, when he recalled how he felt about Riki being touched by him. There was true understanding between him and Kai, after seeing this.

The scene changed once again, as the three men loaded the ship for their final trip. The cargo hold was packed with hundreds of specimens. It must have taken them some time to gather them all.

"Yousi, we're all set," Argent tapped Yousi on the shoulder. "Are we taking a new route this time?"

Both he and Omaki had just returned from their final visit to Lady Yuri. Omaki was quite sad, as he witnessed her death. He was holding a small velvet pouch in his hands containing Lady Yuri's ring. He also had uploaded the final data containing the specimen logs. He removed the data crystal from Jupiter's matrix, and also placed that in the velvet pouch. Yousi had been mapping out their path, in which they would navigate.

"Yes. The last time we traveled, some of the beacons had been manually tampered with. I think these madmen have figured out how to place false leads to wormholes that are dead or dangerous."

"They're probably learning from your example." Argent complained, "How many have you sent to some dismal abyss at the end of a wormhole?"

"Obviously not enough, if they keep coming after us." Yousi spoke under his breath.

"How do you know this?" Argent asked, as he looked at the navigational charts. "I still don't know how you can possibly know where you are going my friend. If it wasn't for you, Omaki would have gotten us lost ages ago!"

Yousi laughed, as Argent imitated Omaki's piloting skills. Omaki was coming down the corridor, and when he heard Argent's comments, gave him a swift kick in the ass. Argent lost his balance and landed on Yousi's charts, taking a few of them along on his way to the deck.

"Ow! Now why did you go and do that?" Argent cried, "I just put on a pair of my cleanest trousers, and now I have mud all over them again! Lady Annabelle will think I never bathe!"

"Well you never do anyway, what's a little mud going to change!" Omaki teased. "We're all set Yousi, let's take these ladies to their resting place."

"Will do. We're going to take a different route Omaki, I found too many indications that the beacons have been tampered with. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into those freaks on this trip."

"Now don't go and jinx us Yousi! We have enough to worry about, without running into them in that unstable part of space." Omaki complained.

"Naw, we should be OK."

As the scene changes once again, there was complete darkness, and only the sounds of quiet breathing could be heard. Riki and Iason walked down a dimly lit corridor, and found Yousi tinkering with the engines.

"I've got to get these engines to put out just a little bit more speed. Please forgive me Lord Kai for stealing your prized ship, but it was the fastest. If I re-calibrate them, I might be able to buy them some time."

"Yousi! Hurry! The Elder's have spotted us, and they are almost upon us!" Omaki's panicked shouts could be heard over the intercom. "Yousi!"

"Hang on Omi! I'm almost done!"

Yousi reached into his pocket and pulled out Lady Yuri's ring. He had been keeping it for Omaki, since he was loading specimen's all night, and was afraid to scratch it up. They took turns holding the ring, to remind themselves of the mission. Of Lady Mink. He placed the ring on one of the engine's scanning devices. He had created a minute data chip, a sliver of his brilliance and embedded it within one of the jewels. He now uploaded the ships logs, the archives of their data base, and one last entry. His own.

Iason and Riki followed Yousi from the engine room, as Yousi ran down the corridor towards the bridge. Omaki was shouting at the scanners, as Argent tried his best not to hit anything. Yousi sat in the pilot's seat, and quickly pressed coordinates into the navigation controls, and the ship sped off.

They were being pursued by two ships. They recognized one to be Lord Rene's ship, but knew the Sentinel was not piloting it, as they were being fired upon. Yousi began to pilot the ship with incredible accuracy. His body began to transform, and his blue eyes changed to a golden tone. Omaki and Argent hung on for dear life, as Yousi seemed to know where he was going without glancing at the navigational charts, the very ones he had laid out meticulously before they left Amoi.

The ship slowed down, and was preparing to enter the atmosphere of the green planet. Omaki and Argent could not believe they had escaped the two ships.

"Yousi, what happened to the two ships?" Omaki looked at his pilot, but Yousi didn't respond. He walked up to the pilot's seat, and looked at Yousi's face. He was still transformed, and his eyes were still pulsing from blue to gold. Omaki shook him, and Yousi finally blinked.

"Omi?" Yousi looked at Omaki and Argent who were staring at his face. "What are you two looking at me like that for?"

"Yousi, your eyes, they're gold.." Argent whispered, "I've seen them change before when you pilot the ship, but since this happened all the time, I just thought it was your inner power. I see that I was right, you can see the paths of the wormholes. Is this not true?"

"What do you mean? I've always been able to see them. Can't you?"

Omaki and Argent both answered, "No." To which Yousi stared in disbelief.

"What? I thought this was always the case. I mean, we've been doing this for nearly what- two hundred some odd years, and you've never been able to see those damn things? How do you think I navigate? I can see them as clear as day! Look- they are golden, they stick out like a sore thumb!"

Yousi sat dumbfounded, as did Argent and Omaki. They arrived to find Lady Monique sitting near the entrance to the caverns that led to their home. She was nearly two hundred-fifty years old, yet looked more like a maiden of one hundred. She ran up to Omaki and jumped into his arms.

Raoul recognized his sister from the archives, and felt the pangs of heartbreak. First he sees his father in battle, then his ship being piloted by Elders, and now his twin sister, aged, and yet still beautiful. Monique kissed the three men on the cheek, and led them to her home. The house had been built into the walls of the large cavern. In the many decades it took to fill the vault of specimens, the appearance of their humble home had grown to a modest dwelling. There were only three of them left. All had passed in death, so their arrival was met with much fanfare, and a feast was always prepared for the three.

As the scene changed, Omaki was seen speaking with Monique, and Yousi. She was in tears, as she kissed them for the last time. They were to return to Amoi and give Lord Kai the data crystal. If not, the vault would never be found. There had been too many close calls, where the Elders had found them, and followed them across that unstable part of space. It was a hide and seek game that would eventually come to an end.

Omaki did not think any of the maidens would still be alive in the time it had taken to fill the vault and seal it. Lady Annabelle had died several years earlier, and Monique had taken over. But now they were going to leave her for the last time, and the three men could not bear it.

As they neared the final leg of their trip, they were discovered by a ship of Elders. Yousi called Omaki to the bridge, as he began to dodged laser fire. He went in and out of wormholes without batting an eye; his mind was focused. Omaki ran down the corridor just as Yousi reached into his pocket and tossed him the velvet pouch that contained Lady Yuri's ring.

"Here, catch!" Yousi tossed the pouch to Omaki, "There is a dead moon near beacon 522, you can hide the ship on the other side of the moon. You two need to strap in while I get the pods ready!"

"What? What pods?" Omaki yelled, as Yousi handed the controls to Argent.

"I've prepared the escape pods to deploy in all directions. Three escape pods are for us in case we were attacked, and the ship is disabled. I've programmed the three of them to land on Amoi, their guidance systems will navigate the last 522 beacons safely. You just need to hang on! The other pods are all rigged to detonate when they attempt to open them."

Omaki and Argent looked at each other in a state of panic, as Yousi ran to the pods.

"Wait! Where is the data crystal?" Omaki called out to Yousi who did not stop. Moments later, Yousi is heard from within one of the pods.

"Omi, there is no time! The data crystal is in Argent's pod- pod number six! I'm going to buy you two some time, fire pods one through five!"

"No! Yousi!" Argent yelled, as their ship began to take damage. 

"Now Omi! Send me out, take the data crystal to Lord Kai!"

Omaki closed his eyes, and pressed the command to deploy pods one through five. Yousi's pod was number five. Argent flew in and out of the charted wormholes, and took the ship to the dead moon off beacon 522 and waited. The pods had worked, as the Elder's followed the only one with life signs.

Omaki kept the communication channel open, as he monitored Yousi's life signs. It was just a small blinking light, yet he knew as long as it blinked, Yousi was still alive. Moments later the light stopped blinking. The readings showed the pod stopped blinking near Beacon 525. The two men sat quietly, staring at the communication channel.

"I guess...Yousi got them." Omaki blinked, as tears began to run down his face. Then as the silence continued, they assumed he was successful. Omaki took over the controls, and headed back to beacon 525.

"Omaki, what are you doing?" Argent tugged at his sleeve, "You're going the wrong way!"

"There is still one son of Amoi that needs to go home Argent. I won't leave Yousi all alone in the dark." Omaki wiped tears away, as Argent also gave way to tears.

The scene changed, and now the men all witnessed Yousi's escape pod floating near beacon 525.

He shivered, as the deep freeze of space would soon take his life, if the air did not run out first. The navigational thrusters were failing, and he decided to maneuver over to the beacon and see if he could access the floating device. It was nearly twice the size of his pod, and he knew they were known to keep a small supply of food, water and most importantly, they had a supply of oxygen. He knew he could hold out there for a few days, if need be.

But his plans were altered when he noticed the Elder's had followed his pod. Of course they would, there were life signs in it. He decided to take them out with him. Why not? One final act of defiance, one sliver of vengeance would be an excellent way to call it a day.

"I may never see you guys again, but at least you two will go home. I pray you don't have to dig anymore graves dear friends. My fair Queen, Lady Yuri, I pray you find yourself surrounded by the many Maidens you helped save. And if I'm fortunate enough of find my way across this echo in time, I ask that you save one dance for me..."

With that, Yousi could see the Elder's ship slow down, and then open it's bay doors. The escape pod was brought in by a tractor beam, and quickly surrounded by Elders. As Yousi saw them approach, he gave them the finger and laughed as they opened the pod door. The explosion rocked the ship, and set off a chain reaction. The ruptures vented atmosphere, and all on board were killed.

*~*~*

Yousi found himself once more in darkness. He shivered, as he felt the coldness of space. It was vaguely familiar. He could see a dim light coming from a corridor that appeared out of nowhere, some distance away. He decided to walk towards it. As he got closer, the sounds of many maidens singing could be heard.

"What is this?" He whispered.

As he approached he found a dense cloud of fog begin to surround him obscuring his view. The ground felt soft, and before he knew it, he instinctively knelt down and began to dig.

"Yousi..." Came the soft voice of Riki. "Yousi, rise dear friend."

"Who is there? I've heard your voice before...but I can't recall from where."

Yousi saw the fog lift and there appeared a golden light before him. The dark feature of a man began to come into focus. It was Riki.

"Your days of digging up the dead has come to an end Yousi. Take my hand and return to us. Your friends are all waiting for you."

Riki kicked up a gentle tempest, and the figures of Omaki and Argent were revealed. Yousi trembled as he began to walk slowly towards his two companions.

"How is this possible? Omi? Argent? I am confused...are you both dead too? I..died."

"Yes dear friend, you did." Omaki's voice trembled with emotion. "But you are now alive."

Riki walked up to Yousi, but since he was transformed this frightened him. He could see Riki's dark eyes, and gentle features. He was image of Lady Erin Oskuro, with the alluring dark eyes of Lord Kai.

"Young Prince...how can you be here? We searched the stars for you. You and Lord Iason."

"I am here Lord Xu." Came the gentle voice of Iason. He appeared out of the fog, his aura was golden, and his appearance was magnificent. Eyes dark as sapphire, and a beauty that could only come from Lady Yuri Mink.

"M-My Lords! How is it you live?"

"We have returned to Amoi Lord Xu. We have awakened to find Amoi's children once again breathing the free air of life. Here, take a look."

The scene changed, and Yousi was given a bird's eye view of Amoi...restored. Yousi's eyes danced from one side to another, taking in the sights of Jupiter's children. He was also given a glimpse of the Lord's Dance, and the introductions of the Royal Family.

Yousi gave way to tears, as he saw Omaki and Argent dancing alongside Kai and Raimen. But was confused when he saw his own image dancing with Heiku. The physician he had fallen in love with.

"Omi, that is the surgeon! The one.."

The scene changed once again and Yousi's image began to fade into the thickness of the mist. Riki and Iason knew this reaction well, as denial and understanding of ones past life were hard to reconcile at first. Yousi knew he died, so how could he be dancing with the man he loved?

"Yousi!" Omaki called out, but was held back by Riki.

"Hold on Omi, he needs to acknowledge his death and see the light of life."

Riki once again raised a tempest. He reached out, and took hold of Yousi's hand. Iason's golden aura once again lit his path, and Riki began to walk with him.

"Come Yousi, you need to awaken. You are alive dear friend, and need to cross this fog before you. Here you slumber, and your mind is hidden. You are not yourself in the land of the living. But I must warn you. You will see and hear things, that will shock and frighten you. And as we move, you will encounter a sea of darkness. This is the sea of tears, and you must navigate this sea and surface to take your first breath of life once more. I promise Omi and Argent are waiting for you there."

Riki smiled at the tall Lord. He was indeed frightened, as the sounds of digging could be heard, and that of war appeared all around him. Iason appeared on his other side, and took his hand. There was a golden path before him, and to Riki's and Iason's surprise, there appeared a golden waterfall. This was something new.

"They sing my Lords." Yousi whispered. "They sing for you- Lord Mink. Lady Yuri said you would be able to _see_ them. Do you see them?"

Iason and Riki looked at the water fall, the sounds of many maidens could be heard singing, and playing in the water's base. The coolness of the water made them shiver.

"I see before me a golden waterfall Yousi. Is this what you see also?" Iason whispered.

"I see a multitude of maidens my Lords. They line the path that shines from your eyes."

Riki could see the end of the mist, and the sea above them began do descend. It was time.

"Yousi, listen to our voice. You need to draw in the biggest gulp of air you can muster, and hold it. You must kick to the surface, do not waver young Lord. We will help you breach the surface of the water."

"OK." Yousi looked at Riki with frightened eyes. But he could feel the warmth of his hand, and that of Iason's and knew it was not a dream.

The sea came down over their heads quickly, and Yousi held his breath.

"Kick Yousi!" Riki's voice was loud in his head, and Iason's hand pulled him up. He could feel his lungs burn, and the weight of the past pull at his heels. He closed his eyes, afraid of the sea he was in. The many faces of the dead began to press in his mind.

"You are safe Yousi, open your eyes dear friend." Iason soothed, "Fear not those who's lives you will soon help restore."

"Yousi! Keep kicking!" The collective voices of Omaki, Argent and Lord Kai could be heard.

As he opened his eyes, and saw the golden light up above, Yousi breached the surface and took in the biggest gulp of air he had ever taken. He opened his eyes to find himself in a room full of men, all cheering him on. Omaki took him in his arms and embraced his old friend. Argent joined him, and the three gave way to tears.

For Raoul, this was his second time witnessing an awakening. His mind wondered off to Lord Kai who watched him closely. He smiled at Raoul, nodding his head and pointing to it with a finger. "You are next my dear Sentinel."

Raoul blinked. He was ready, he _wanted_ this. He saw his father, and his sister. He needed to see himself. The crew all were overjoyed with the sight of Yousi's mind being restored. It was a most frightening and visually stimulating experience; one they would never forget. They knew the importance and relevance of the mission these three men undertook. The emotional toll on them was palpable, and they were inspired to find the lost Maidens.

As Yousi looked around, he caught sight of Heiku. All became silent, wondering what would happen next. Yousi walked towards Heiku, as the tall physician swallowed hard. Yousi raised his hand, and caressed his cheek.

"Do you remember me now Yousi?" Heiku whispered, "Have you returned to me?"

Yousi reached behind Heiku's neck and pulled him forward, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Once again the room roared with cheers and whistles, as Heiku wrapped his arms around his old lover, and drank from his lips.

"I guess that answers that." Came the dry response by Omaki. He hugged Argent as they watched their friend's reunion. "I think Yousi will be pleased to discover, that he finally won the young surgeon's heart." Omaki grinned from ear to ear.

Iason and Riki were exhausted. Iason was sitting in his chair with Riki on his lap. They shared a sweet kiss, as the awakening of Yousi was a success. There would be time to debrief the three men later. For now, they felt Heiku and Yousi had a lot of catching up to do. Raimen clapped his hands and called for celebratory drink.

Of course no one would dare disagree. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Chapter 3: Sacrifice and Valor

They stared at each other from across the room. There was much emotion felt between them, and neither knew what to say at first. There would be a learning curb he was told by Iason, and Riki advised them to move with the emotion, and to not ignore what the heart was saying.

But they were not yet sure exactly what to expect. Yousi's mind was still going to have to reconcile with his past, and there was the very real memories of his unfortunate experience with Jupiter.

"Yousi, what is it you recall?" Heiku closed the distance, as Yousi's eyes betrayed his anxiety.

"I-I was told by Lord Kai, that I should not reveal too many details of your past Heiku. That planting false memories, could confuse you about who you were."

Yousi swallowed hard, as Heiku continued to walk towards him, slowly. It was as if he was attempting to capture a frightened kitten, which he knew was for his benefit. But he felt hesitant in saying too much.

"But the young Prince, he spoke of the heart, and that we should not ignore it. It was the reason he and Lord Iason were separated in the past. A misunderstanding drove them apart, and it took ten thousand years before the truth was revealed. So I want to say what I feel, without causing us to confuse what is in our hearts."

"And what is in your heart Yousi?" Heiku reached out and stroked Yousi's cheek, then pulled him closer with his other arm around his waist. "I know that all who've awakened are hesitant in revealing all they know about those they see. Lord Kai had the most difficult experience, as I witnessed his awakening at the hand of his son. Lord Jensen, witnessed Omaki die in his arms, and mourned him. So, I know that you may hesitate in saying what you know."

A shadow covered Yousi's face, as he thought of Heiku's kind eyes.

"It was a most trying time, Heiku..." Yousi's gaze was intense, as he could see the past in his mind. "I am just overwhelmed, that you stand before me." Yousi moved forward, and kissed Heiku's lips timidly, almost afraid.

Heiku tilted his head with concern, as he broke away. "Yousi, let me put you at ease. I know I meant something to you in the past. Your awakening revealed that to me. But you mean something to me now, and that is where we should start. We can, and will eventually meet half way. I know I have yet to awaken, and I'd be lying in saying I was not without reservations. Because we all came to an end somewhere."

Yousi turned his eyes away, he knew Heiku was right. But his memories of the past were fresh. He wanted to blurt out his feelings as Riki advised.

"Heiku, I have some...gaps in my mind about the present. I know they will be filled, as my mind opens up, but what I do recall of the present, was that you loved me. And that I loved you." Yousi trembled, as he reached for Heiku. "And I want to feel your heart beat against mine. I ask for nothing else at this moment. But that."

Heiku pulled Yousi tighter in his arms, pressed his forehead against Yousi's, then kissed his face. His heartbreak over what Yousi experienced needed to be put aside. He wanted to cure his anxiety, calm his mind.

"I must say my love -and you are my one and only love- that our Lord Prince is wise in matters of the heart."

Heiku once again kissed him, but he wouldn't stop there, as he began to slowly unbutton and peel away his tunic. He kissed his chest softly, pausing to suckle one nipple, then reached up to caress his neck with this fingertips, feeling his pulse race against his flesh. Yousi swallowed hard, as Heiku softly pushed Yousi towards the bed.

Images of many such encounters began to press in his mind. Images of Heiku moving over his body made him tense up. While another made him relax, move sensually, like taking a breath of air. He wanted to feel Heiku's touch, his breath, and now, he hungered for his lips.

"I see your wheels spinning my love, let me in...let me know what you are thinking. I've missed your voice, I've missed this, your body moving on it's own, telling me I'm doing what feels right with you." Heiku searched his eyes.

Yousi then pressed his body against Heiku's and slowly pushed Heiku down onto the bed. The move took Heiku by surprise. He experienced for the first time deja vu, of the man that was missing for years. Yousi pressed his body over Heiku's wanting to feel every inch of his lover, and loved how Heiku opened his body to him.

"I have been walking in darkness in two lifetimes Heiku. I've been silent for too long, and I need to be proactive this time around; in this one crucial moment. Because as we've both learned that time can be both a friend or a foe. I will say this. I will not repeat the errors of the past. I will love you whole-soul Heiku, with my every breath, with my very being. It is not everyday that a man is given a second opportunity to grab hold of his heart's desire...but I will take it." Yousi kissed Heiku hard, as he reached above Heiku's head, and entwined his hands with his.

Heiku loved how Yousi devoured his mouth, encircling his tongue with his own. His heart was racing and felt Yousi might hear it beating loudly, as loud as it was in his mind. Yousi pressed his hips against Heiku's, and could see his muscles stretch the material of his bodysuit; his cock demanding release. Heiku watched Yousi through eager eyes, as Yousi reached around to undo the zipper.

"Yousi..there is something you should know before we do this..."

"I know about your arm, I remembered the accident Heiku. It came to me when you kissed me just now."

Yousi continued his movement, slowly peeling away Heiku's bodysuit. His eyes met with Heiku's as he moved down his body.

"No. Not that.."

Yousi pulled the rest of the bodysuit off, taking a moment to gaze at Heiku's body. This made his lover blush as if he were a new lover. This was not how Heiku imagined their reunion, thinking he would sweep Yousi off his feet, and take him to new heights. But Yousi turned the tables on him, perhaps he had his own ideas.

"I have dreamed of this moment my handsome doctor, with each step I took on the surface of Amoi so long ago. The lonely nights when I looked up at the twin moons, and wondered if you were also gazing up at the same sky. I desired you so."

Heiku sat up, and reached for Yousi who moved down and into Heiku's embrace. Their bodies merged as one, and in a moment of blind passion, their lips met. Their hands reached and caressed, and held and trembled. The words would have to wait.

Yousi was a new man, he was focused, determined, and Heiku wondered exactly who he was centuries ago. Were they impassioned lovers? The Yousi he knew and loved, was gentle, extremely intuitive, and once even rivaled Iason in intelligence, before he himself awakened. He walked with his head erect, and confident in their relationship. A brilliant engineer, who's mind was calculating, and cunning.

But this Yousi was a lost soul, one that knew him from a time removed, and embraced him as if afraid he would disappear in the darkness. This Yousi knew him. What could have happened so long ago that makes him tremble as he caressed his body? With so many thoughts racing in his mind, Heiku had one question he would be afraid to ask.

"_Did Yousi see me die?"_

Heiku ran his hands down Yousi's back, and cupped his ass suggestively. He moved his head, exposing his neck, as Yousi kissed him softly.

"I love you Heiku..." Yousi whispered, "I want you to hear it from my lips, which have been silent for so long. There is a vast amount of memories of our present lives, up until I was psychologically modified. Then there is a flash of white, and nothing. From that point up until I was awakened, I felt as if I was seeing through a veil of light, and only a few rays could reach my darkened mind."

Yousi's eyes became filled with tears. He moved his hand down one side of Heiku's body down to his hip, pausing only to caress his ass, and raise his leg. He looked into Heiku's eyes, and gently closed his own as he penetrated.

Heiku moaned, as Yousi pressed forward. It had been ages, since Yousi took him. He became emotional as he looked at Yousi's facial expressions. Yousi was crying.

"Oh love, let me see your beautiful eyes, I have missed you so much Yousi, don't despair. I won't ever leave your side." Heiku whispered.

"No...you never have..." Yousi whispered back.

Yousi drew in a deep breath, and slowly began to thrust. He gazed down at Heiku who reached up and wiped a stray tear as it rolled down his lover's face.

"I love you Yousi. There were times I didn't know if you knew that. We could love, but it was not like this..."

"I remember your smile Heiku. My body still remembers your touch from last night. I remembered how you would use that mechanical arm of yours to pleasure me..."

"You were always fascinated with the mechanics, sometimes staring at it as you climaxed."

"It made sense to me..." Yousi whispered. Their breathing began to labor as their passion grew. "Turn over Heiku."

"Made sense? How?" Heiku looked behind as Yousi prepared to take him once again. Yousi pressed forward, and slowly thrust into Heiku. He ran his hands down his back, as he could now recall Heiku loved it when he held his shoulders, and took him hard.

"Shh my love, there will be time for that later..." Yousi moaned softly.

Yousi began to grunt, and piston against Heiku. His face was intense, as he watched Heiku lower his head to the bed, and push back. Heiku moaned, as the familiarity between old lovers was resurfacing. He arched his back pushing back into Yousi's thrusts wanting more stimulation. Yousi reached beneath Heiku and for the first time, wrapped his hand around his cock. Heiku wondered why he had not done so before, knowing he loved to tease him with his deliberate strokes.

"Mm, you feel perfect my love. Ahh, yesss, let me feel your pull Heiku, bring me back to your tight embrace.."

Heiku was in heaven. In the past years since Yousi was altered, he took the lead in their lovemaking. He had to adapt to a more timid lover, one who needed order, and rhythm. But Yousi was now back, and he knew what he wanted. And Heiku was loving every moment of it.

"Yousi...you feel absolutely wonderful...mm." Heiku purred. "Harder Yousi!"

Yousi stroked Heiku harder, the moans his lover was making were driving him wild with excitement. Yousi felt Heiku's cock pulsing in his hand, then Heiku cried out and ejaculated. Yousi pulled hard on his hips, as his own essence was rising. He clenched his jaw, as the muscles in his ass tightened. He could feel Heiku's body continued to pull from within, as residual contractions made the tall Blondie erupt in ecstasy.

Yousi remained in place, as he could feel his heart race, and his head throbbed. After a few moments, he pulled out, and lay on top of Heiku's body in silence. Heiku loved feeling his weight once again over his body. He recalled Yousi would embrace him tight and gently kiss his neck. And as if hearing his thoughts, Yousi moved his arms slowly around his waist and tightened his embrace. Heiku felt chills go down his spine, as Yousi began to kiss his shoulders, working his way to his neck.

"Yousi..."

Heiku closed his eyes, enjoying his lover, as if he never left. Familiar sounds, and expressions came into mind, as they began to move sensually against barriers now broken, that once kept them apart.

"Heiku, love me..."

"Always." Heiku responded.

"Always?" Yousi whispered.

"I'll love you...always." Heiku answered back.

Yousi turned Heiku over to face him and looked deeply into his eyes. He was now recalling their intimate words of not so long ago. Words he often imagined hearing from a young surgeon of long ago, words he needed to hear so desperately.

"What is it love?" Heiku whispered, as he saw the pained expression in his face. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No..." Yousi kissed his lips softly, "You said something right."

Heiku did not understand what that meant, but figured it was just Yousi being his romantic self. Something he truly missed in the handsome Lord. They lay together and let their bodies do the talking. They held each other tight, and when they climaxed, soft affirmations of love were exchanged. This went on for a better part of the night, until they were exhausted.

But Heiku had a million questions. However being a physician, he did not want to push Yousi's mind. He could see at times Yousi's far away look, and wondered what he was thinking at that moment.

Yousi knew his mind was once again his own, this moved him to speak.

"Heiku, our past...that is, my past with Omaki and Argent was extremely difficult. We saw far too much death, and very little life." Yousi whispered, "But there was an incident, I do want you to know about."

"Are you sure Yousi?" Heiku asked with a gentle tone.

"Yes. It has to do with Lord Am. The younger one. I remembered it when I saw him in the conference room."

Heiku was stroking Yousi's hair, and suddenly stopped. He recalled seeing Lord Rene in action, when battling the Elders.

"Oh? I didn't know you had contact with Lord Raoul."

"Well, Lord Rene shadowed Lord Kai as his Sentinel at Arms. But Lord Raoul was in the southern hemisphere, when we met up with him. We were delivering some letters from his sister Monique. He led an assault on a group of Elders that were reported to have been hunting down orphans. Apparently they discovered a safe house, where Lord Am and his group were hiding survivors. You see, Lord Raoul had fallen in love with a young Warrior who had been caring for them. But Lord Raoul went into a rage when he discovered he had been murdered most heinously."

Heiku listened quietly, then thought to himself, _"Could it be?"_

Yousi continued as Heiku became concerned with his rising voice. "The Elders had taken the young Warrior and hung him on a stake, where Lord Am would be sure to find him. Not only that, they killed all the children. We had met up with Lord Am, and were approaching the safe house, when we spotted the young Warrior. Lord Am..."

Yousi became quiet. His heart began to race, as his mind replayed the scenes. Heiku worried as Yousi's voice trembled.

"It is alright Yousi, you don't need to say anything more. I can't imagine what you saw."

"No, you can't. You saw enough on your own my love, as you will soon learn. But I need to say this for the sake of Lord Raoul. When he awakens, there will be such rage...I only fear for his heart. Lord Kai knows this about Raoul, I am surprised he has not done something to prepare him."

"Well, Lord Kai is keeping Lord Raoul very close to him. I believe they became lovers at some point in the past, apparently after his father Rene was killed, and he became his Sentinel at Arms. But it has become obvious to me, that he's kept an eye on Raoul, now that you mention it."

"Yes, I can imagine he would. Anyway, when Lord Am found Yui, it was as if a bomb went off in his head. He hunted the Elders he knew were responsible, and ….and..." Yousi began to physically tremble.

"It's alright Yousi...please stop my love..." Heiku was now afraid for Yousi.

But Yousi would not stop, he needed to say this, at least out loud.

"He tore them limb from limb Heiku! He found them near an abandoned estate, living as if they were royalty, and he alone entered. He left his men outside, and told them to watch over us. He then entered the estate, and all that could be heard were the screams of the Elders. The air around us was filled with electricity, as if the heavens could feel his rage. When he came out he was covered in blood. He was dragging one of them out by the hair, apparently their leader, and then with his inner power, he tossed him high in the air, and then struck him continuously with bolts of lightning. He never hit the ground, and kept on until there was nothing left!"

Heiku was speechless, as Yousi covered his eyes, and sobbed in his arms. He knew Raoul's temper, and also his protective nature. But it was hard to imagine Raoul tearing a life- limb from limb. Raoul loves to paint life, as his many paintings reveal his love of beauty.

"Yousi, you mentioned the young Warrior's name was Yui? Are you positive about that?"

"Yes, his name was Yui. He was the son of Lord Fai, who was responsible for the southern Clans during the wars. Yui was his eldest son and would have celebrated his Lord's Dance had not the wars begun. He was quite young, about the same age as Lord Riki; and he loved children. Omaki knew him because he always wanted his seat nearest to the Intellects tables, so he could see Lord Raoul up close.

When we first met up with the young Warrior, he was covered in mud. He had escorted a group of children away from their village which had been razed to the ground. We told Lord Raoul about him, and I guess they hit it off. Lord Raoul found him, and would bring them food supplies, and often some sweets, since they were hard to come by. They became lovers shortly after Lord Raoul found him on one of his visits. He saved him and a group of orphans from a predatory group of Elders."

Heiku was amazed. Yui had come into the Attendants Services voluntarily, when Raoul spotted him. He went as far as becoming a eunuch, only to be restored when they became lovers. Yui had never taken a lover, not even one in his own class. Heiku now knew Raoul's awakening would be a difficult one.

"You mentioned they were lovers. Do you know how soon after Yui's death, that Lord Raoul served under Lord Kai?"

"Well, that I'm not sure of, because we were often off world delivering specimens to the vault. But Lord Kai took Raoul back with him after the massacre. Raoul had fainted from mental fatigue, and taken to...to be cared for by you Heiku. From the time we discovered the massacre, until we returned from Le Fidelis, he had already been assigned as Lord Kai's Sentinel at Arms for about eight months. Lord Rene Am had been killed, and Lord Raoul was going to be his next Sentinel at Arms, but it all was moved up I suppose. But Lord Raoul was never the same."

"No, I imagine not. But, there will be a happy ending to this if we can unite Raoul with Yui right away."

Yousi sat up on one elbow. "You mean to say, Yui lives?" Yousi became animated, as the words sank in. "Yui is in the present?"

"Yes my love, perhaps your memories of him are vague, but you were altered before Yui became his Attendant. In fact he is Raoul's current lover. So it seems these echoes in time that have come with everyone's awakening are a very real phenomenon. Lord Hector Stone, and the Firm guarded a vault of their own, they held the remains of millions; but especially the fallen Lords. Yui must have been found worthy due to his valiant efforts to save the young. And that was probably Jupiter's doing."

"Oh! Lord Raoul will be so happy! Well not at first, but when he reconciles his past with the present, he will be so happy Heiku!"

Heiku smiled to see Yousi's face light up. He must have been carrying this in his mind for some time after the briefing. Which made him wonder why Omaki and Argent didn't bring it up. Both of them knew along with Lord Kai. Perhaps it was as Lord Kai mentioned, it was best not to put false memories into the present lives of those who had yet to awaken. But Raoul would have the chance to find comfort in Yui's arms. Just as Yousi did in his own.

"Yes, he will. Lord Raoul is a strong minded individual. He has a strong passion that drives him, and recent events have groomed him for his own awakening. Lord Kai has had him witness the awakening of all three of you. I think he is getting him ready for what is to come. In seeing that, I feel Lord Kai is expressing his compassion for his Sentinel at Arms."

"I agree. It won't be long I think. Lord Raoul has shown signs of awakening. I felt his presence in my mind when I was awakening. I'm certain it was his. Lord Riki and Iason were quite powerful in my head, as if I were swimming in a sea of darkness. But before that, when I heard the maiden's song, and the digging, I had a glimpse of Lord Raoul on his knees grieving. It was only a moment. I don't know if he saw it, because it was dark. But he was there."

Heiku thought about that. He did not see anyone himself except the crew and the scenes as they appeared. But he did hear the multitude of voices singing, and the digging. He also saw the sea of tears, and watched Yousi kick his feet as he approached the surface.

"I believe Yousi, if anyone saw it, it would be Lord Iason and the young Prince. Lord Riki has extraordinary empathic abilities. He may have picked up on that sliver of a memory. Not much gets past him."

"Yes, he is his father's son, that is for sure. Iason and Riki are stunning when transformed. I never saw Omaki or Argent transform, I don't know if you knew this, but as children we are taught to never use our inner powers unless threatened with death. At least, that is how it was always meant to be. I know I did transform when I piloted the ship, but we were always in danger then. The Path of the Ancients has never been a safe gateway system. I know we've only traveled the outer edges of the Path, but soon it will get kinda dangerous. But speaking of inner powers, have you seen Omaki or Argent show their power?"

Heiku laughed out loud, which made Yousi wonder. "I think the only power Omaki has is between his legs!" Heiku began to giggle, "Omaki is the naughtiest Blondie to ever walk the surface of Amoi!" Heiku stopped laughing long enough to tell Yousi about the Lords Dance, and before he knew it, Yousi was laughing along with him.

"I guess, old habits are hard to change. He was quite the pervert back then too. As you will see once the logs are read." Yousi sighed. "He and Argent were fortunate to have each other during the mission. They were true friends. Lady Yuri will be so proud of them when all is said and done."

Yousi didn't say much after that. He lay in Heiku's embrace and finally fell asleep. Heiku wondered about all he learned from Yousi. He was shocked with the revelation he had on Raoul, but could not wait for him to awaken. Yui has been his loyal Attendant for nearly 14 years, before he took him for a lover. It was an odd pairing, but now it all made sense, as he witnessed the pairings between Intellects and Warriors were not unusual, as Lord Kai and Raimen would prove; as well as their sons.

Jupiter in all her plotting and maneuvering of the population, truly did what she stated she would do. Align the stars. She placed those whose leadership roles where critical, on a path that would cross, one way or another with their counterparts. Truly calculating like a machine, yet compassionate to the sensitivities of the living. All thanks to one Intellect- Iason Mink.

He wondered if Yui would awaken. More importantly, he pondered how in the world Jupiter placed him with the family who raised him? Jupiter had done the same with Riki, knowing he was an Ancient. Would wonders ever cease?

Heiku finally cooled down his mind, as he caressed Yousi who slept in his arms. The two lovers would be feeling their coupling for quite some time, as they had been together in the throws of Galen's Cake-influenced-passion the night before.

"This ring is most important, my Lord. I would ask if you can remove the chip without damaging the stones? I fear your Queen Mother, Lady Yuri would be most upset, as she once told me it was of great sentimental value."

Omaki gave the ring to Iason. He had held tight to it since he awakened the night before. At first he was just happy that Jupiter had kept it safe for so many centuries. But now, he was overjoyed to discover it held an embedded microchip.

"Of course Omaki, I remember this ring fondly. That Yousi could have pulled this off would have been hard to believe had we not seen it with our own eyes. The original data crystal I would assume was left in the remains of Lord Kai's flagship? Jupiter never found a data crystal at the crash site. Lord Jensen, do you recall finding the data crystal?"

Argent thought about this, and found he had no memory of it.

"No, I recall fighting off a group of Elders, when I landed on Amoi for two days. Our escape pods had both been launched, and I saw the ship crash. But I could not find the data crystal, which I knew we had placed with Yousi's remains. We figured the Elders wouldn't bother searching his corpse. After I located Omaki and buried him, I was far too weak to trek back to the crash site, and well...I died."

Iason had an uneasy feeling about the fact that no data crystal was ever found by Jupiter in all her years of searching for the remains. She knew Omaki had taken it, but yet never bothered to scan the ring. Which was not impossible, since she kept many artifacts stored in vaults. Her secret vault with Ian's holographic guardian, and Elder Eric's open grave came to mind. So it would not surprise him that she would overlook such a trinket as a ring- as just that.

"Well, we are fortunate that we have the microchip. I will begin to run some scans to see where it is embedded. However, I agree with my father Omaki. You should be the one to return it to my mother. She will recall this ring in her first memories, as they were her last. When she awakens, I would like you two to be present."

Omaki's eyes stung with the tears that formed in them. Omaki knew both Queen mothers were being reanimated, and had been informed by Heiku, that Lady Yuri would follow Lady Erin.

"It will be our honor Lord Mink." Spoke Argent, as he could see Omaki's reaction. "Your mother...was a valiant leader in this mission. She spoke often of the hope she had in you, and of your experiments. She would talk of your theories as if she was telling us a bedtime story. Is that not so Omi?"

Omaki smiled as he nodded his head. He knew Yousi was enjoying his reunion at the moment, and knew the news of Lady Yuri's return would make him happy. Iason excused himself and left the conference room. The ship was quiet, as the celebration was long over. No one wanted to get drunk on such a mission, so the crew all returned to their quarters. Of course his father and Kai had finally left, after making sure they teased him one more time over the ship's functions.

It was easy for them to say, since they had several centuries of "pleasuring arts" that would not blow up a planet, let alone the ship they traveled on. He and Riki had no guide book titled "Transformation 101," and had to learn along the way. Being linked as they were, at times threw a wrench in their lovemaking. Though he was not complaining about the sex, or the fact that they could do practically anything in their mind's eye. Sex in the real world didn't suffer too much, so long as they had a location where to send their "release."

"_We'll just have to continue our meditating lessons, that's all."_ Iason thought to himself.

As Iason was preoccupied with his thoughts, Riki caught up to him. He had been doing a "once over" in person. He did his own checking of the crew, but of a different sort. He wanted to make sure there weren't any conflicting thoughts, after Yousi awakened. Finding nothing but celebrating in the minds of the crew, he went off looking for Iason.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry Iason?" Riki asked, as he tried to keep up with Iason's long stride.

"The bridge. I have my mother's ring, and was about to run some scans. I'd ask Yousi about it, but I'm sure he's preoccupied at the moment." Iason smiled as Riki raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I must say, that having Yousi's mind back from hell, is a great way to start this mission. I personally can't wait to see him pilot the ship." Riki now increased his stride, walking ahead of Iason wanting to get the coolest seat on the bridge.

"Indeed."

Riki plopped onto one of the navigator's seat and put his feet up on the console. He accidentally pressed a button with his heel, making his seat lower and he fell out of the chair onto the deck.

"See what happens when you play around mechanical things?" Iason laughed, "I seem to remember a certain observatory, where you played with certain levers...hm?"

Riki turned beet red having fallen on his ass, but was relieved that only James had seen him. He quickly rose, and ran his hand through his hair. James pretended not to notice, though he laughed in his own mind.

"Let's see what's on that chip." Riki quickly changed the subject. He came up to Iason who was seated near a rather interesting computer console. He leaned over Iason's shoulder, as Iason looked at the scanners and began to press some commands. Riki blew in his ear, sending chills down Iason's spine.

"Now, you best behave my love, isn't this what got us in trouble earlier?" Iason looked over his shoulder and gently kissed Riki's nose.

"I can't believe how much your father teased you Iason. I think he just enjoys watching you squirm." Riki grinned.

Iason shook his head, then pressed several more keys on the control panel. A soft light began to scan the ring. The computer quickly began to display the data. Riki sat down next to Iason, and both began to read the information as it came up.

"Iason...what is that?" Riki pointed to a huge data bank, with images of men and women.

"That my love is the list of the dead." Iason whispered, "Apparently Omaki and Argent were quite meticulous with their duties."

Riki viewed the never ending list of names, as Iason scrolled down nearly three centuries of entries. As the list of fallen Lords came up, Iason suddenly stopped. He removed his hand from controls and looked at the monitor.

"Iason?" Riki looked at the monitor to see why Iason had stopped.

The name read: Lord Raoul Am, son of Lord Rene Am, Sentinel at Arms.

Nothing had prepared him for that. Riki didn't know what to say. Raoul was alive now, but still. It suddenly dawned on them both, the enormous toll this must have taken on Omaki, Argent and Yousi.

Iason blinked at the monitor, then moved on. He tried not to think of what he just read, and as the list continued on, Riki spotted another familiar name. Master Yui Fai, son of Lord Valcor Fai.

"Holy shit! Iason, do you think that is Yui, Raoul's Attendant?" Riki could hardly believe his eyes, when Iason punched in his profile, and sure enough- there was Yui. He was a young Warrior.

"This is incredible," Iason spoke. "We need to decide how to handle this archive. Raoul has yet to awaken, and Yui has no idea he comes from such a lineage."

Riki pointed to the list. "Well, it seems to me, that most of the population was lost, with the exception of the few vaults like the one we are looking for. The remaining survivors became the remnant that repopulated Amoi, according to Jupiter."

Iason continued down the list, when he came upon Lord Heiku's name. He looked at the date stamp, and did a quick query. He found that Omaki had entered the data, perhaps without Yousi knowing. Yousi never knew when Heiku actually died, or did he?

"Riki, when we were in Yousi's mind, I detected another presence, did you also pick that up?"

Riki thought about it, and then his eyes lit up.

"Yes! I did. In the corner of Yousi's mind, there was a presence of someone grieving. I thought at first it was just one of the dead, since we seem to find so many, but it was not Yousi who grieved. It was a flash Iason, like an overlapping memory from Yousi. But he was not alone, Omaki and Argent were there also remember? They spoke to Yousi, to help draw him out."

Iason thought back to the images lining up the path. Yousi said he could see the maidens, but Iason only saw the golden waterfall. He meditated quietly to picture what he had seen. Riki watched and also joined him.

James turned around to see why the two Lords were suddenly quiet, and saw them both sitting with their eyes closed. He thought nothing of it, and went back to his duties. As Iason recalled Yousi's memories, he and Riki began to slowly transform. Iason noticed Riki's eyes had changed to golden tones, and figured his had also. When they retraced their steps to the golden path, Riki quickly turned to his right, and there in the corner, they found the image of a man grieving on his knees.

"Iason, I can see that he is a Lord, an Intellect. But he is covered in blood."

"Riki...I believe this is Raoul." Iason whispered.

"Iason, I think I know why he grieves...it could be his father Lord Rene."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Lord Rene's entry came up after Yui's. Yui died first according to the logs."

Riki and Iason stared at the image of Raoul. He was worn, and bloodied. Though his body was still well defined, he looked thin, and his clothes were soiled in blood and mud.

"Riki, this image in Yousi's mind, is present because it was significant in his life. Just as the images of Lady Yuri were in Omaki's mind."

"And Omaki in Argent's mind." Riki spoke. "But this was only a brief image. As if Yousi wanted to forget that it ever happened, yet it remained at the edge of his consciousness. We seem to be able to light up the images when we are in their minds, but he didn't even turn to look...but it was there nevertheless."

Iason agreed, as they walked around the image of Raoul. Iason felt his heart ache for what must have been a staggering loss to Raoul.

"Riki, Raoul has a long battle ahead. And when all is revealed, he will have mourned both father and mother, sister, and even his lover. We have all lost so much in the past."

A shadow came over Iason, as he thought about Raoul. Riki could see this, and knowing that Iason and Raoul shared a past relationship, knew it would be difficult for all concerned.

"Iason, it is a scar upon our hearts, that we are going to rip off before Amoi moves forward in Jupiter's renaissance. This reconciling of lives past with lives present, will be a bitter pill to swallow. But it is also a healing salve for our very souls. You and I will bear the brunt of this, as we relive what they suffered through."

Iason listened to Riki's soothing words. He was being very brave, considering it was his heart, that would feel most of the pain, being empathic.

"You are amazing Riki." Iason finally smiled. "You comfort me in the face of such sadness. But you are right. We are a perfect team you and I. And together we will bring our world back from the dust."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Riki jumped forward and leaped into Iason's embrace. "Now let's get out of here, we have the living to deal with, and the dead to rescue."

"I think it is best that you and I keep the archive of the dead between us. There is a multitude of entries by our daring trio, and I think there will be much to learn."

Iason and Riki opened their eyes, and smiled. They decided to take the data back to their quarters, and review it there. They would need to read what was in it, before deciding what to release.

Jake opened his eyes. He had been placed back in the same exam room with Martin. He could see the many monitors still attached to him, but could see by the readouts, that Martin was stable. He had only two lines hooked up to his own body, and his vitals were good. He could barely believe what had happened in his mind. He was excited to see Iason and Riki, but the images of their fathers really stood out in his mind.

They were powerful, especially Lord Kai, and could see Riki had his eyes. He was rather tall and intimidating with his great physique. He could only imagine how he appeared when transformed. He did get to see Iason's father transformed, and he was breathtaking.

"Stunning.." Jake whispered.

"What was that?" Came the voice from across the room. Martin was waking up. He looked at Jake and waved at him weakly with his hand.

"Hey there, welcome back from the land of the dead." Jake whispered.

"That is not even funny Jake." Martin grumbled, "I feel like someone danced in my head!"

I think that has to do with our dreams my friend. I tried to figure out why my head was throbbing, and I remember feeling the same type of "hangover" when Lord Oskuro spoke to us in his head."

"Shh! Don't talk about them Jake!" Martin motioned with his hand. "They might get suspicious."

"Fine, but I don't think there is viable brain cell between the whole lot. How are you doing? You gave me quite a scare Martin. You better not die on me!"

Jake pulled himself up to a sitting position. He felt better than before, so he assumed the combined healing from the four Lords and the Accelerator treatments had healed him quite a bit. He remembered Iason's words to "play the part" of the injured patient, though that wouldn't be hard, considering how banged up he still was.

"I feel better." Martin finally answered, " Though I think I will be down for a bit. How much time do you think has passed?"

"I don't know really, maybe a day or two. I just woke up myself."

Martin tried to sit up to get a better look at Jake. But this only caused the many monitors to go off, and within moments, there were several medical personnel running in to check his vitals. They were followed by the doctor, and he didn't look happy.

"Young man you mustn't move about! You are a medic, so you should know this."

Setsuro looked at the monitors, and adjusted Martin's lines. He raised his head up a bit, as one of the medical assistants brought him a cup with water. Martin took a drink feeling quite thirsty. He drank too fast, and began to cough. Of course the fact that the doctor was smoking didn't help much.

"Easy there Martin, you need to sip it slowly...yes, that's better."

Setsuro began to examine Martin and was surprised to see his back recovering so quickly. Not only that, much of his bruises had healed. _"How can this be? He was on death's door not two days earlier."_ Setsuro thought to himself, and watched as his assistants began to change his dressings. It was apparent that even they were surprised with the healing of his wounds.

"It looks as if you are healing quite well Martin, I am glad to see this."

Martin didn't feel like talking to the man, however did feel grateful for his care. Jake on the other hand, did not feel like holding back, considering he almost lost Martin.

"Are you really glad? Or more like relieved that he didn't die? I'm sure Lord Bastard would have tanned your hide if we had died. You are a healer, yet you align yourself with such a man- doctor...?"

"Setsuro. And you know nothing." Seturo whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. People like you who work for idiots like Lord Bastard all end up the same...dead. Do you think we don't know what he'll do to us once he gets what he wants?"

Setsuro stared at Jake. His scathing words sank in, but he knew Jake was right. His only obligation to the man was getting rid of the gambling mark against him.

"Well if you know what he wants then I'd recommend you cooperate. He is not above torturing you to death, and this is the only reason he keeps either of you alive."

"True enough," Jake spoke, "But knowing he'll never get it out of us, gives me great pleasure. He is a fool who doesn't know what he's getting into."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Chapter 4: A Lord's Healing Touch

"Hush Jake!" Martin spoke up once again.

"So you do have information on Lord Mink?" Setsuro pressed, "I was told he was gravely injured. How did you manage to keep him alive when he suffered such injuries?"

Jake became silent. So this doctor knew the extent of Lord Iason's injuries. He looked over at Martin who glared at him to stop talking.

"Unlike you doctor, we know where our loyalties lie. I have nothing to say on the matter, you best forget you even spoke to us."

"That will do Setsuro, I think they have said enough."

The voice of Lord Bastian could be heard from the next room. He had stormed off the bridge, and had entered the infirmary for an analgesic for his head which ached after his little meltdown.

"I see you two are feeling much better. I am pleased to inform you that we will be arriving on Rhea in the morn-"

Bastian stopped mid sentence as he noticed Martin was staring at Jake.

"Setsuro what is going on with him?" Bastian pointed to Martin.

The doctor went over to Martin's bed, and waved his hand across his face. Within a few moments Martin blinked and noticed Setsuro and Bastian were staring at him.

"Is he alright?" Jake worried, then heard something in his mind.

"Jake..."

It was the voice of Riki.

"Lord Oskuro?" Jake responded. "What happened to Martin is he OK?"

"Yes, Iason and I were infusing his body to heal. Act normal, don't draw attention to yourselves. We did not know old cyclops was in the room."

Jake giggled in his mind. "Yeah, both he and the doctor are staring at Martin."

"Yeah, that's OK, Iason is watching over Martin. He'll be fine. We're only a day away, so keep your spirits up. We're taking a shortcut, so we'll be seeing you soon. We know Lord Bastard is heading to Rhea, so we hope to catch up with you there."

"Lord Oskuro? What about the rest of the guys? Are they OK?"

"They are fine. They know you two are alive, so don't worry."

"Jake," The voice of Iason was heard. "Keep your mind focused, and fear not. As Lord Oskuro mentioned, we are not far from you. Now rest and let us infuse you with a little energy."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you."

Jake could feel the surge of their power flow throughout his body. He sighed softly, as the comforting sensation of Riki's love could be felt in his mind. He closed his eyes, wanting to see them, and when he did, he saw Iason and Riki standing over him. The golden light of their power was raining down over his body, and as he smiled, he was jolted back to reality by Setsuro.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Setsuro shined a light in his eyes, and noticed the same vacant stare. Jake then blinked and moved his head away, swatting the doctor's hand off his face.

"What the hell? Leave me alone you bastard!"

Setsuro looked at his vitals, noticing the rise in his blood pressure. It was the same as Martin's, but Martin's vitals had improved significantly. This puzzled the doctor who noticed they also had a strange glow in their eyes, but he didn't mention any of this to Lord Bastian.

"It seems you were in a daze, are you feeling alright?"

"How the fuck do you think I feel? Would you feel alright in our condition? Fuck off!"

Setsuro moved away, as Jake shooed him away as if he was a pesky fly. Lord Bastian kept his eye on Martin, as the young man turned his head away, wanting to concentrate on Iason's voice. He was so happy to see and hear him, he completely blanked out the doctor and Bastian. Iason had placed his hand on his heart, and sent his healing touch to him. He felt wonderful, and when Riki joined him, he felt as if he could fly. He was so happy. Now he could hear them talking to Jake, who was cursing out the doctor.

"You best watch your mouth young man, or you will find yourselves back in your cell. I'm not in the mood to hear your complaints, and if you know what is good for you...or your friend Martin, you will hold that tongue."

Bastian walked out of their room waving at Setsuro to follow. The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He was going to need it.

"What was it you needed again Lord Bastian?" Setsuro rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have a raging headache, and if I don't find some relief, I may forget myself, and cut out that little bastard's tongue and feed it to him!"

Setsuro went to one of his medicine cabinets and handed Bastian a pill. He looked at Bastian, and noticed he was far more agitated than what a few words from Jake would make him. But he was not about to probe him. He was still concerned over the increase in vitals coming from Jake and especially Martin. He took his second cigarette, and lit it with his spent one, as he watched Bastian take his pill and walk out of the infirmary.

Back in their room, Jake smiled at Martin who also sat there grinning. They were scared of what lay ahead of them, but they also know Iason and Riki were looking out for them. Iason spoke once more before leaving.

"Martin, we know there will be difficulties should that serum arrive before us. If that happens, do not hesitate to reach out to us, we can make the journey without too much effort. But we will be there nevertheless, so do your best. Riki and I will visit you once more before you arrive on Rhea, so be prepared, and listen for our voices."

"Yes Lord Mink. We'll be ready." Spoke Martin. "Lord Oskuro mentioned that Gabriel and the others were safe, is this so?"

"Yes, they may arrive before us, however, we are making up a lot of time ourselves. Either way, your nightmare is almost at an end. Be strong Martin, I know you can do it."

"Yeah, and watch what you say Jake." Riki now spoke. "I don't care for old cyclops, but it's obvious to me, he swings a heavy hand. Just lay low for now Jake. Lord Bastard will get what's coming to him."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you both for coming to our aid."

Riki giggled. "If you can imagine Jake, it took all I had to hold back Lord Iason from blasting the old prick on his ass."

"Is that so my Lord?" Martin whispered.

"Well, perhaps I was a bit upset with his threats. But I assure you, we won't place you in danger." Iason's smooth voice betrayed no anger, which in truth raged within.

"Thank you just the same." Martin smiled.

"Yes, well you two should rest up and keep your wits about you. We shall see you soon."

Iason and Riki departed from their minds.

Iason and Riki lay back on their bed. They were tired, but not as before. The mineral jars along with the help of Petros was perfect as they closed the distance between them and the medics.

"That was brilliant Iason!" Riki was able to speak between breaths. "Lord Bastard sure looked pissed though."

"Yes, he did. But next time, we should look around first, so we can be sure they are alone."

"Yeah. That was close. But they are doing much better. Martin should be able to move about by the time we arrive."

The door to their room opened, and in walked Kai and Raimen. They did not look too happy.

"You two should know better than to try your journey without us here to strengthen you!" Raimen glared at Riki who looked peaked. Kai was already walking towards him.

"We're fine father." Iason spoke, "We are actually doing quite better the closer we get to them."

"It may be fine for you son, but do not forget that you two are important to the mission." Spoke Kai. "We are a team, and as such, you should have called upon us to help in this matter. Argent, Yousi and Omaki have not revealed their powers yet. Perhaps when they awaken completely they will be of use. But for now, your father and I are to be here when you two do long distance connections like this. Is that clear?"

Iason felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He was unaccustomed to being disciplined like a child who was caught sneaking back into his room after a night out.

"Yes Lord Kai." Iason responded.

Riki smiled, until he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it tight. He turned to look up, to find Kai looking down on him with a frown.

"And you young man. You may by strong, and gifted, but you are not without limits. Riki, you need to be careful how you use your powers. You and Iason are the only two who can awaken the minds of our clansmen safely. We don't know yet how to do this without you and Iason present. But when you do the math, there are perhaps millions of lives that may cross your path."

"Yes Lord Kai, we are aware of the math. Far more than you realize." Iason spoke back angrily, then changed his tone when Petros shook his head. "Riki and I have been looking over the logs embedded in the ring. And believe me, I am working on a solution to this. I know we cannot be the only resource in awakening our sleeping clansmen. But that will take some time, perhaps years before we accomplish this. For now, we will focus on the matters at hand." Iason calmed down a bit, then spoke once again. "Rest assured our Lord Fathers, we will be careful in the future."

"Oh come now all of you!" Raimen chimed in, as he gave Elder Petros a damp cloth for his head. "There is a great number of variables to this problem, and we will no doubt find even more to add on as we travel in search of the Maidens. Speaking scientifically myself, we have a host of issues that we'll encounter, so I must agree with Lord Kai. You two young ones need to ask for our help. I understand you have been without guidance for some time, but in seeing you two in action in your minds eye is a bit daunting to us, as much as it is awe inspiring."

"My Lords," Elder Petros spoke up. "These two young ones have done many things before these old eyes of mine. But one thing is certain. They are able to tap into the very dust of which we were all created from. I agree that as a team we must work with them. But you must also have confidence in their abilities to lead. Lord Iason has led Amoi, and the Syndicate for most of his adult life. And now with you two back in power, the transition must be seamless, if they are to retain your peoples confidence. The young Prince carries his heart on his sleeve, but he is his father's son."

Kai thought about this. It was true that both Riki and Iason were alone when they awakened, with only the help of this wise Elder for counsel.

"Amazing." Kai spoke. "You have been reunited with the Intellect and Warrior Lords, for little more than a day. Yet you have stepped in as adviser, as if the Elder Clan was always present." Kai looked at Petros, then Raimen.

"Well, I have been close to your sons my Lords, for some time. I have known Lord Iason fresh out of the Elite Academy, and met his Tempest under trying circumstances. They had both awakened to a world without any living Ancients. It was difficult for them to accept this. But they stepped into those shoes without batting an eye, and in the midst of horrific events. They deserve your confidence."

"Petros-" Riki whispered, "It's alright, our Lord Fathers are just afraid to lose us once again. That is all. I've sensed this from the moment they first realized we were alive. This family is being reunited backwards- from death to life. And as mind-boggling as it may appear, this is not an impossible task. But it will be a challenge."

Riki's words struck the three at the heart. Riki knew what they all felt. Petros was like a father to both him and Iason, and this was difficult for Kai and Raimen to get around. Kai was fearful true, as was Raimen. But the last time they saw their sons, they were younger, and nowhere near the level of maturity they held in their present lives.

"I apologize father, for not involving you or Lord Raimen." Riki spoke. "We will arrive at the outer territories in a few hours, so we best get some rest while we can. In the morning, we will discuss the data Iason and I have studied."

"Very well." Kai spoke, "And Riki, we do have confidence in you both. Surely you must know this. But you two have an advantage no one else has, in knowing what lurks in the minds of men. I believe I speak for all three of us," Kai looked at Petros who nodded his agreement. "that we will not risk your life or Iason's over this mission."

Raimen came forward, "Iason, what is it that you two have found in that data chip that you are not saying? It is odd that you and Riki would hold the data off until tomorrow when we can easily review it tonight?"

"_Nothing escapes his keen mind..."_ Iason thought to himself, as he spoke to Riki in their minds.

"_Bloody hell he is sharp!"_ Riki responded.

"Father, if you knew today who was to die tomorrow, would you tell them?" Iason spoke, "Better yet, If you knew how, would you leave the log entries open for them to read?"

Raimen thought about this. He tilted his head, as he walked towards Kai, then turned around.

"You mean to say, Omaki's logs hold an accounting, and not just a list?" If that is so, then I would keep the entries closed. False memories and all that."

"Then they will remain with us. We will release their logs, as we have determined they were quite inspiring. Although, they will be difficult to read." Iason looked at Lord Kai, and could see by his expression, that he knew he spoke of Raoul.

"How do you plan on proceeding then?" Lord Kai spoke up. "Surely all the men on this mission know they more than likely died in some horrible way, as we all did."

"Father," Riki spoke, "We speak of only one Lord who is on this voyage. It needs to wait until he either awakens, or we return to Amoi." If he awakens, then we'll do our best to deal with it."

Petros looked at the four men. He had no idea who this Ancient was, but it seemed that at least Iason, Riki and Kai knew who he was. Raimen also looked at the three, and with Riki's words, decided to leave it in their hands.

"Very well Riki. You would know best in this regard." Kai spoke, "We'll look forward to your report in the morning." Kai was making his way out the door, but paused as he saw Raimen step towards Iason.

"Iason, is there another planned 'frolicking among the stars' expedition to visit those two young medics?" Raimen looked at both Lords, as Iason rolled his eyes.

Riki shook his head and thought to himself, _"Fuck..."_

"_Unbelievable, does his mind ever stop?"_ Iason looked at his father who was now tapping his foot, slightly agitated. "We had planned to infuse the two medics once we arrive at the outer territories." Iason spoke.

Kai looked at Elder Petros who just raised his eyebrows, and sighed.

"Very well, we'll do this together. You need to have a backup on these things, so do not proceed without us...can we agree on this?" Raimen smiled.

Iason nodded, as both Lords left their room. Petros gathered his jars of mineral lotions, and made to exit the room, before Iason called him back. "Petros, thank you for your assistance. You were placed in the middle of this, and I must apologize."

"Not at all my Lord. I know in our past, the Elders were the spiritual leaders that helped our three Clans on all matters. I've been doing my own research of sorts, to better find my place among your people."

"You mean _our_ people." Riki cut in. "You were all originally from Amoi in the past Petros. You need to get used to the idea, in order to move forward with our fathers. There is already some progress made in that effort when my father included you in his words just now."

"Yes, that was quite inspiring actually." Petros smiled. "Well, I'll take my leave my Lords, as it seems we have an early appointment with young Martin and Jake."

Petros left their quarters. Iason and Riki plopped back on the bed, exhausted from their trip, and being grilled by their fathers. Riki giggled when he reminded Iason that he looked like a young kid being chewed out by both their fathers. Iason sighed deeply. His mind looking forward to getting Martin out from Lord Bastian's grip. He wanted him safe, and away from such a man. He would have unloaded on him, had not Riki steadied his hand, and reminded him to focus on Martin.

But he looked forward to do doing just that.

"Are you sure it was them?" Darius spoke, as Elder Wei listened.

"Yes, the connection with Petros allowed me to listen in on Lord Iason and the young Prince. They will arrive by morning. They are traveling through the Path of the Ancients, and should be near the outer territories by then.

"That is good news." Darius whispered.

"What was that Commander?" Wei took a sip of water, as he rested in one of the seats on the bridge.

"Sit still Wei," Victor complained, as checked his vitals. "Your heart is racing, and have yet to figure out whether it was due to the link, or your own excitement." Victor didn't know what to expect, and learned it was only this Elder's second time assisting the two Lords in their link. He watched him closely, and tried to imagine such a link with Iason, whom he could still picture in his mind quite vividly.

"I am quite alright my fine physician, I may appear old and a bit scrawny, but I assure you I am as fit as a horse!" Elder Wei was a bit winded, but hardly exhausted compared to his contribution in the battle against the Elders of Rhea. But he had to admit that using the mineral lotions was a great boost to his own powers. He was still amazed how Iason and Riki resonated with them, even from a long distance.

"You were saying Commander Darius?" Elder Wyl entered the bridge.

"We will be arriving on Rhea as Lord Oskuro crosses over the beacons near the outer territories. We have been able to keep up with that merchant ship, and remain undetected. We'll have to follow them when they land."

Wei listened, as Darius laid out his plans with his men. His companion, Elder Wyl sat next to him, as Victor finished his readings.

"So how were Jake and Martin?" Wyl whispered.

"They were doing better, I think. I could only listen, but heard that Martin is stronger now. Oh! Lord Mink was really angry. Lord Oskuro held him back, saying Lord Iason wanted to kick his ass!, or something like that." Elder Wei giggled.

"Really? I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of Lord Mink's wrath." Wyl shook his head.

"Not that they would fare any better with Lord Oskuro." Wei added, "The young Prince is incredible with his ability to read one's mind."

The two Elders sat chatting like school girl gossips, comparing Iason and Riki, which made Victor roll his eyes. Still, he was relieved to hear the update on Martin and Jake. Despite his own feelings, he was appalled to have learned they had been subjected to a brutal beating.

"I can say with crystal clear clarity my traveling Elders, that Lord Iason is not one to be trifled with. He can grip your heart with his mind, and suffocate you without hesitation." Darius joined the two Elders, after dismissing his team. "And that young Prince? He can crush every bone in your body, and turn it to dust." Darius looked at the two wide-eyed Elders who hung on his every word.

Victor placed his hand at his heart, when he recalled Iason's ice cold grip, and the crushing pressure of his anger. Of course, this only made the two Elders want to hear more. They were younger than most, and they were close friends. It was well known on Elder's Island, that wherever one of these Elders was, the other would soon appear. This became the running joke among the Elder Clans saying that "Where there's a Wyl, there's a Wei." Such was their fame.

Like Iason and Riki, these two friends were quite powerful when teamed up. They studied the same art of energy shifting, which in itself was a rare discipline. Most Elders become mystical Sages, with strengths in the more spiritual disciplines. Petros was a cross between the two disciplines, and his spell casting merged seamlessly with his inner strength of energy shifting. This made him ideal to become counselor of both Iason and Riki and Petros was sent to be a mentor.

The two young Elders were also possessing of such gifts. So it made sense to the Elder Class to do just that, as Elder's Wyl and Wei were hand picked by Elder Quentyn to join the Commander's crew. Darius had years of experience in dealing with the Sages, though he did prefer to work with Elders that could be trusted. The credits would have to be deposited into his portfolio before he would even lift a finger to do their bidding. But the Commander found that the Elders of Aristia were polar opposites to the devious, and evil sect from Rhea.

These Elders had one purpose, and that was discovering where the Flame and his Tempest would surface in the stream of time. Thousands of years of research and meditation landed Iason and Riki into their laps, a lesson Darius would take to heart. Doing the right thing was always the correct course of one should take, even if it took him a lifetime. After all, he was placed back on the path to his father, and the Firm; not to mention in the service of his one-time captive, Iason Mink. His thoughts went back to the two lively Elders who continued to stare at Darius as the Commander's mind had wondered off.

"Commander? Is this account true, or are you pulling our leg?" Elder Wyl gave him a sideways glance finally rousing Darius back into the conversation. "I've read in our archives that the Tempest could wield the wind like a sword. And that the Flame, could blast one with a force of energy unmeasurable!" Both Elders eyes became wide as they both looked at the Commander.

"Now see? That is why you two younger Elders need to see the universe for yourselves." Darius smiled, "The archives speak of the past, which in itself is filled with incredible tales of Ancients, and god-like men. But when you are out there traveling the stars, as our good doctor and I have, you can discover the truth of the matter. And there is a vast truth to these Ancients in nearly every fabric of civilization, spanning the known universe!"

"Now Darius, you are going to ruin these fine gentlemen with all your talk. You might just make them hang up their robes and become traveling adventurers. I don't think Elder Quentyn would approve." Victor crossed his legs as he listened in to the conversation.

"So you are saying our Lords are just as described?" Elder Wyl pressed on, ignoring Victor's comments.

"Actually, both Victor and I were there in the Elders' chambers when it happened. So yes. But I'm a bit confused Elder Wyl, weren't you two in the hot springs on Aristia when this all went down?"

Elder Wei rolled his eyes. "Actually, Elder Wyl fainted when Lord Iason and the young Prince first unleashed their power." Wei began to laugh. "He was so caught up in their lovemaking session, he got a nose bleed and had to be carried out of the water! Elder Quentyn was quite angry. 'Get that young Elder out of the water less he pollute the link!'" Wei laughed as he imitated Elder Quentyn's voice.

Darius and Victor had to laugh. Though Victor would have loved to have seen those two specimens of male perfection with his own eyes, especially having seen the two transformed. "_Simply stunning_." He thought to himself, grateful Riki was not around to read his thoughts, as he recalled Iason's naked body as he lay in his infirmary not too long ago.

Darius on the other hand, recalled Victor's fascination with Iason's beauty. He even felt a tad jealous that Iason was a vision in his tailor made -and quite expensive- white outfit. But the mental image of them transformed, and in the throws of passion, made his cock twitch with carnal agitation He was brought back into the conversation between the two Elders, as Wyl spoke.

"Now Wei, I was just overcome by the heat and humidity of Armah's Love. Which I happen to know is considered a blessing to do so in his presence. So there." Wyl defended his honor rather weakly. "Besides, I don't recall you ever mentioning having seen the two Lords transformed.

"Well, I did see the end result...er..I mean, the way they lit up the darkness of Rhea. It was as if a new born sun had awakened." Wei grinned. "The Elders on Aristia were all knocked off their feet; me included. I was having my head bandaged by one of Lord Mink's attendants...Toma...I think was his name."

Darius remembered seeing this event. At the time, he thought the world had come to an end. It wasn't until he entered the Elder's Chambers, that he realized it was Iason and Riki's doing. He found it hard to believe they could possess such strength. But the end result was irrefutable.

"Commander, we are approaching the outer territories of Rhea, we'll be shadowing the merchant ship as they continue in to port."

"Very good, keep your distance." Darius turned back to Wyl and Wei. "You two need to prepare for whatever comes our way. Victor will remain with you, to monitor your progress. When the Royals get within range, you can bet Lord Riki will be in your head. I guess you two know how to prepare for them, so I'll take my leave."

Victor walked out with Darius wanting to spend what few hours they had together, before the mission.

"Commander, survive the day." Wei whispered, as Darius looked back.

"Yes, I hear that is good advice." Darius smiled, as he thought about his father's words.

They walked down the corridor, as the team assembled near the conference room. This time Darius was going to lead the rescue mission. One that held personal significance not only to his crew, but an emotional connection to two very powerful Lords. He knew his mission was to remove Martin and Jake from their bonds, and Lord Iason and Riki would provide the keys.

The Commander looked at the men, some of them were mercenaries, while others were loyal men from the Firm. Yet this time, he had two odd, but quite entertaining Elders, who would become living conduits to a force that made his every pore come alive. Something he and Victor would never forget.

Darius gave his crew an approving smile, as they gave their equipment one final look to make sure all was in order. The men were dressed the part of mercenaries, and would fit right in as they were familiar with Rhea's darkness. The dawn would come soon even though Rhea's distant sun never shined above a soft glow. To the crew it reminded them of that fateful night not too long ago, when the darkness of Rhea battled with the Lords of Amoi.

Darius continued down the corridor and entered his quarters, where Victor was quickly embraced as time was now precious to them both. After years of scratching out a living in the underbelly of society, they're mercenary days were now behind them. They both had purpose, and a station under the watchful eye of the Firm, and Royalty; a far cry from the Elders of Rhea.

Bastian wore black, as he didn't want attract too much attention. Its not like wearing a black leather patch would make heads turn, since most of the population looked suspect already. Although Bastian's rather aloof behavior did stick out like a sore thumb. But Gerard's presence more than made up for it. He was well known on Rhea, as his ruthless reputation made him a man to be feared.

They had boarded their shuttle, and headed towards the village of Noerein. This would take them an hour as this "source" would only be there for one night; and dawn was rising. Bastian stood at the base of the extinct volcano and looked up at the entrances. There were no signs of life. They held torch lights as walked down the corridors, he noticed the blackened outer walls, signs that a battle had taken place. The large cavern that opened up to the inner city was abandoned, the buildings all destroyed.

He and Gerard walked below and into the labyrinth. Gerard held a torch lamp in front of his body, knowing there were several -and quite deadly- traps along the way. As they stood before the doors that led into the Elders Chambers, Bastian noticed the doors had been blasted off.

"Come in Lord Bastian Hemile." A smooth voice came from within the Chambers. "Welcome to the Elders' Counsel Chambers; what is left of them."

Bastian stepped forward, as the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He had a chill run down his spine, as flashbacks of a nightmare recently past, now stepped forward and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know your voice." Bastian's words were deliberate, and angry. "It seems, you have also lost something." Bastian pointed to his face.

The man stepped into the soft lighting of Gerard's torch lamp. He was tall, with long scarlet hair. His eyes were as emeralds, and his pale skin would be the envy of both men and women, if not flawed by the many lines crisscrossing his face. Evidence that he witnessed and survived a horrendous event.

"Yes, it seems fate would have us cross paths once again Lord Bastian. The difference this time is the fact that I, do not answer to anyone's commands but my own."

"Is that so? Or is it the fact that there is no one left to command you? Elder...:"

"I am no longer Elder Clan, but you can call me Simon. I am the remnant of a now dead race."

"It may seem the Elder Clans of Rhea are but mere dust beneath our feet." Bastian spoke. "There is evidence around us that indicates your people were not as wise, as they thought they were. They played with a Flame, and his Tempest. And lost." Bastian ran his gloved finger over the remains of the long table where the leaders of the Elder Clans once sat.

"I believe, that whatever happened under this mountain will ripple across the stars. That is- if what I've learned and what I've seen of Lord Mink and Prince Oskuro is true. I never knew such beings existed in our time." Bastian continued.

"They live by the will of one stubborn piece of machinery, who boasted she could align the stars." Simon walked up to Bastian, then pulled out a small box. "But I have a strong will myself."

Bastian took the box and opened it. Inside was a small cylindrical crystal. "What is this?" Bastian asked, as he raised the crystal to the light.

"Let's just say, it's something that could level the playing field, in a battle ten thousand years old."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Chapter 5: Remnant

Yui stared in disbelief, "What?"

"It reads, '_Yui Fai, Attendant of Lord Raoul Am. You are instructed to report to Lord Hector Stone, at the Firm of Sword and Shield at 0800 hours. As directed by Jupiter.'_"

Yui knees nearly gave out, as the message was read for the second time by Toma. Raoul had insisted he stay at the Mink household while he was gone, but this was quite out of his league. Yui could not get his mind around the message, but was grateful he was not alone.

"Why do you think I am being summoned?" Yui asked Katze, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say Yui, these are strange times we live in, and I don't know which way is up lately." Katze looked over the summons which had Jupiter's official seal.

"I'm certain it has to do with Lord Am." Daryl spoke matter of fact, "After all, Raoul left you in our care, while he was away."

Yui's face betrayed his anxiety, "D-Do you think something has happened? Oh! What if Raoul has been injured?"

"Now, I don't think that is the case Yui, they barely left two days ago, and should be arriving at the outer territories of Rhea. So let's not jump to conclusions." Katze gave Daryl a pointed look, "I'm sure, there is a reasonable explanation for your summons. Perhaps they want you to retrieve something from your household?"

Katze knew this was probably not the reason, but wanted to make Yui feel more at ease. He had never heard of any "Attendant" being summoned by Jupiter, nor did the Firm make such appointments. They usually just appeared, and made themselves known. But Raoul was the head of Intelligence, and he knew Raoul was forthcoming with Yui on things privy to only the Elite; very much the same way Iason kept counsel with him.

"Well, I suppose I won't know until I get there will I?" Yui smiled nervously. He felt out of place as it was, and he knew it couldn't have been as simple as retrieving "something" from the apartment which was only a few floors down.

"Yui," Daryl spoke, "How have things been between you and Raoul?" He seems to have made many changes since Iason and Riki returned."

"Yes, wasn't that odd that their Lord Father's had you and Raoul attend Omaki's and Argent's awakening? It was exciting to see you among the royal family." Toma spoke, as he returned from the kitchen with tea and coffee.

Since the Lords were all away, it was a private treat they all shared, among other things, like inviting Ru, and Sarius from Omaki's and Heiku's households. Of course, Sarius had been given a gag order by Heiku under penalty of severe punishment, should he open his mouth with regards their mission. This time, he knew better than to gossip about such matters. He actually felt completely "in the know," being invited by Toma. That was the only way they could keep up with the Queen's updates, since Sarius knew all about their reanimation.

Toma went as far as inviting Asagi, Lord Jensen's attendant, over for tea. At first he was hesitant, but then felt at ease, with the friendly atmosphere. They all had the same thing in common, and no one to talk to about their fears. It felt right that they should talk among themselves. Toma mentioned that he felt like royalty himself, the way Iason's household was slowly changing to a more prestigious estate.

Lord Chi was busy with the new Royal Estates, as the Lord Father's and their Queens would require their new estates once they were reunited with their spouses. Iason was adamant in wanting his privacy to remain just as it was, so Lord Chi had several construction projects to oversee. Toma loved the many things he was learning, especially royal protocol. Katze and Daryl had plenty to learn also, as Iason's life was also evolving to the point where business would have to adjust to his new status as royalty.

As the evening wore on, Yui began to feel more and more like he was being watched. He knew Iason's penthouse was monitored by security, but more than that, he knew Jupiter watched over every aspect of Iason and Riki's lives despite their request for privacy. Yui also learned about their nack for making surveillance equipment malfunction.

Odi and the twins were left behind to watch over the household. Odi in particular was to oversee the security of the Queens as they completed their reanimation. So if Yui was being watched, he would have thought nothing of it. Since Raoul was head of Intelligence, and Lord Kai's Sentinel at Arms, he would not have been surprised if he did leave instructions for Iason's household to be monitored.

Yui had been given his pick of any room in the opened wing, and since he would be staying until Raoul returned, he was grateful for the hospitality. As he prepared for bed, he decided to go for a swim, in order to work off his anxiety. He had become accustomed to bathing with Raoul, so this was a good way to work off the blues. As he floated serenely in the heated pool, he thought of the Lord's Dance. Daryl was right, he did feel comfortable in the company of the Royals.

He thought about their intimate encounter with the Lord Father's, and how Raimen included him in what should have been a private affair between Lords. He saw Raoul being taken by Lord Kai, and at first felt strangely disassociated to see him in the such a submissive position. But when Raoul reached across and kissed his lips, it seemed to all fade away. Raimen's touch was only the second he's ever experienced, as he never had a previous lover before Raoul.

When the two Royals began to make love, he felt as if he was witnessing a love very much like Iason and Riki's. Although he knew they were not as liberal with their affairs. His mind went back again to his presence at Omaki's and Argent's awakening. He felt he was the first "nobody" to see such beauty as the first breath of air taken by an Ancient. But he figured this may have been be due to Raoul. He kept him up to date on the happenings with the Royals, since becoming Lord Kai's Sentinel at Arms.

Or perhaps he thought, that Raoul might want him to see what was to come in his own awakening. Raoul knew he was already seeing things in his mind, and Yui had found him on more than one occasion sitting quietly staring at nothing. Lost in his thoughts. Yui's mind now ached with all the hard thinking he was doing.

"I'm just his attendant. Whatever is to become of me," Yui whispered, "is up to the gods."

He sank underwater one last time. Slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool. He waited as long as he could, then kicked up to the surface, imagining he was an Ancient about to take his first breath in the present. Like he heard Riki talk about.

He climbed out, and dried his body, before changing into a pair of pajamas. He made for the kitchen as he was in the mood for a cup of tea before he retired to his room. The Penthouse was dark, as everyone had gone to sleep. Katze was spending his nights with Daryl, and Daryl didn't want to leave Toma and Yui alone, so the house felt full of life.

As Yui made his way back to his room, he once again felt as if he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling, and looked around his room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he finished his tea, and lay down to sleep. He whispered a private prayer for Raoul, before closing his eyes.

Jupiter moved from the corner, where she had been watching Yui. She remained in stealth mode all night. She had followed him to the pool, and watched him swim. Her heart ached upon hearing his words. Earlier she sat in on their "tea party" and listened to their concerns. It was odd for her to do such a thing, but as her summons was delivered, she couldn't help but wonder how Yui would react.

"Soon little one. Soon you will remember your lover, anew. You have been at his side, from the moment you first set eyes upon him Yui. And you honored him by giving him your love, in exchange for becoming his Attendant." Jupiter walked towards the foot of the bed, and watched Yui sleep. "And now that this son of Amoi is to awaken, you will be ready to welcome him home, my young Warrior Lord." Jupiter moved to his side, and gently touched his cheek. Yui moved his hand, making Jupiter recoil hers. "Yui, I learned of your wonderful deeds not too long ago, and soon you too will awaken."

Jupiter returned to her chambers, her matrix hummed softly, as she planned Yui's awakening. She reviewed her archives, to find the entries by the Firm on young Master Yui's deeds of the past. He had singlehandedly rescued many of Amoi's children in his young life. And though in the end, he lost his own life, Yui's was precious to Raoul. The Firm held the remains of all Sentinels young and old, that could be found during the 500 years of wars.

She found it odd that this one entry, about a young Warrior's son could earn such honors. Stranger still, were the many entries she discovered with regards to Yui Fai, by other Warrior Lords. This group of entries had been left behind for his father, Lord Valcor Fai. Jupiter was equally surprised to find, that a group of Intellect Lords, left entries on one particular Intellect's unbearable grief. That of a young Lord Raoul Am. Like an itch to her virtual mind, it stood out. Perhaps it was due to the nature of the entries. There were no other such accounts in her archives, that connected Yui to Raoul.

This was something that could have been overlooked, had she not followed the entries of two seemingly independent lives. Jupiter had requested an explanation from Sir Hector Stone, and the keeper of the archives, Sir James Earl. When the accounts were confirmed, Jupiter requested the sample of young Yui for reanimation.

She knew that if Raoul were to awaken, he would despair with regards to Yui. So like the young Prince, Yui would be placed in a home, and his path would cross Raoul's. A block would be placed in his young mind at birth, and if Raoul awakened, she would prepare his path back to him.

She had Yui monitored, to assure his survival, and because Yui's affection for Raoul spanned two lifetimes, she would not deny his application for becoming an Attendant in the Am household. When she discovered that Raoul had Yui restored, she privately hoped it would be the spark of love -the echo in time between the two- that would restore the love that was meant to be.

Jupiter now put in motion the first steps in bringing Yui back. She noticed that Yui had not accessed the archives as most of the population had. Whether he did not care to know, or he preferred not to know would be learned. However, she would have Sir Hector Stone explain to Yui the function of the Firm. He would educate him on the lineage of the Warrior Clans.

It would not be that much of a stretch from the truth, to inform him, that he was a "descendant." She would have him learn that most of the population were remnants descendants of the old Warrior Clans, and that his education, would better aid him with Raoul's awakened state. But since Yui held much more in his being, the proper protocol must begin, now that Raoul was close to awakening.

That would be her story, and she would stick to it, until the stars aligned for Yui and Raoul.

"Raimen..." Kai whispered.

"I am one who would love to sleep in your arms all day. But if we don't get a move on, the young ones will go off on their own once again." Kai nudged Raimen who rolled over, and pulled the sheets over his head.

"You are not a morning person, that much has not changed. But might I remind you, that it was YOU who told me last night that _children are like the waves of the sea, that one can't turn their back on - lest they be swept away?"_ Kai playfully imitated Raimen's voice.

Raimen gave a deep sigh, then pulled the sheet off his face. "What is the time?" He spoke half awake.

"Nearly 4 in the morning." Kai kissed him softly.

"What?" Raimen suddenly sat up in bed hitting Kai on the forehead. "What ever possessed you to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Raimen kicked off the sheet and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his own forehead.

"This is the perfect hour. You know we have a briefing with Iason and Riki, plus they plan on stretching their legs among the stars again." Kai rubbed his forehead as he stood up.

Kai actually woke up over an hour ago, pacing back and forth, while Raimen slept. He was happy to be among the living, this was true. But more importantly, he was excited to have Riki back in his life, and on this mission. He knew he could be overbearing, but he could not help himself. Raimen shook the cobwebs out of his head, then spoke.

"You know they will do as they wish love, they are no longer children. Besides, those two are much more than merely awakened Ancients, they are unique. I have been monitoring them in their 'mind's eye,' and they hold powers you and I have never encountered in an Intellect or Warrior. It would be wise, to give them some space."

"Nonsense." Kai said matter of fact, "They are battle veterans who have stepped up in their roles as Heirs of Amoi. I find their uniqueness as a sign that the Gods have smiled upon them, and us as well. They were put on this path, by Iason's own doing you know. If he was not his father's son, none of us would have ever been brought back from the dust. I don't begrudge Jupiter's programming, as it is merely and extension of Iason's intellect.

But they are Royalty, and they have a duty to the people of Amoi. We can't coddle them, that is their mother's job. And I tell you now Raimen, we need to get in our say before the Queen's awaken. Because once they have them in their embrace, it's going to be the dog house for us!" Kai laughed despite himself.

Raimen shook is head, "Kai, you should listen to yourself speak. You have been shadowing Riki ever since you saw him take on those two medic's injuries. But you have to realize that Riki has no fear in this regard. He pulled us out of death's grip without batting an eye, and did the same to those three newly awakened Lords."

Raimen stroked Kai's forehead which was showing signs of bump swelling. He sent a healing surge through his hand, and the swelling disappeared.

"You may need to step back and allow him to spread his wings. He's been around for some time. I read the archives in Jupiter's matrix with regards to Riki's current life, and he was the leader of a rather notorious gang of youngsters, before Iason took hold of him. And Iason himself, I have learned deals with trade among the whole sector, before he even awakened. And if that wasn't enough he has ties to the underground Black Market!" Raimen began to dress, finally getting his mind in gear.

Kai thought about all this. He realized the mental image of his quiet, diplomatic son, was much more now that both personalities merged. He actually loved the fact that he was the bane of the authorities, showing he had some bite to his bark. Kai also had read the entries in Jupiter's archives, reading the account of their battle on Rhea. His young Warrior son was far more powerful than he ever imagined, given the fact that he and Iason could stretch their reach with the help of an Elder, and a jar of minerals. But he was still his son.

Raimen finished dressing then came up to Kai. His concerned lover, soften his face as Raimen kissed him softly. Kai sighed, he knew Raimen was right. They left their quarters, finding many of the crew already up and about. They caught up to Elder Petros, who was making his way to the conference room.

"Good Morning my Lords, did your rest well?" Petros bowed slightly, as they made their way down the corridors.

"I would have, had not Kai roused me from the sweetest dream." Raimen grumbled.

"Oh? And what sweet dream was that Raimen?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I will say love, since YOU ruined it for me." Raimen turned his nose up and turned to Petros. "How does anyone manage to be so active at this hour? Why just look at all these bright eyed men running around." Raimen's eyes danced from one crew member to another.

"Well my Lord, they actually have been up for some time. It was the same when Lord Riki traveled to Rhea after Lord Iason. The crew was anxious the night before, so he calmed them while they slept. It was truly fascinating to see all the content expressions on their faces. I would have thought you felt the same touch by his hand?"

"No I did not." Kai spoke rather put out. "Did you feel anything Raimen?"

"No, and it's probably your fault, for chewing them out last night." Raimen pouted. "He probably was upset that you yelled at Iason."

"I did no such thing-"

Kai was cut off, as they entered the conference room, finding Iason and Riki sitting quietly. Riki smiled at his father. He knew what they were talking about, as he and Iason had been chatting in their heads quietly discussing what they were about to present.

"Good Morning Father, how did you rest?" Riki asked sweetly.

"Not as well as most, I'll wager." Kai's rather grumpy response, only made Riki smile more. He glanced around the room, and noticed the three newly awakened Lords, sitting together; Omaki had his elbows on the conference table with his head down, apparently half asleep. Heiku walked in last, as he made his way to his seat next to Yousi, and bumped into Omaki rousing him.

The two newly reunited lovers exchanged sensual glances, making Omaki roll his eyes; to which Argent elbowed him. Omaki made a face at Argent and the three friends laughed quietly, which pleased Heiku tremendously to see Yousi interact with them both.

Riki could sense Yousi's mind clearly, as he sat back watching Raoul sitting next to Kai. The three of them were anxious, but more than that- they were saddened by Raoul's rather happy expression. They knew there would be a difficult time for him, and wondered if this would be addressed, now that the ring had been turned over to Iason.

Riki looked at Iason who nodded. Then he spoke to the three in their minds.

"_Do not worry yourselves, we will not reveal Lord Raoul's past at this time. Iason and I both read the logs, and the archives with regards to Raoul. We know the difficulties that would arise in revealing this to Lord Am before he awakens. Rest assured, that when that time does come -and that time is soon- Raoul will be cared for with the utmost consideration. For now, all entries that reference Lord Am and young Master Yui, are sealed by Lord Iason and myself. We appreciate the effort on your part, in not revealing such sensitive information."_

Riki smiled at the three, who didn't know what to make of the voice in their heads. But as they looked back at Riki and Iason, they nodded their confirmation.

Iason stood and made his way to the front of the conference room. He began his briefing with the log entries.

"Lord Oskuro and I have reviewed the data on the microchip. And we must first commend you three for the sacrifices you made to see this mission to completion. Lord Ghan, both you and Lord Jensen kept an impeccable record of your travels from Amoi to the first world, where you entombed our Maidens. And an even more impressive one, of the emergency move you made to the new world of Le Fidelis. Might I inquire as to which one of you named the planet?"

"It was I my Lord." Spoke Omaki, "For those who watched over our Maidens. I felt they were just that- faithful." Omaki glanced at Raoul as he spoke. "Well it was that or the 'small green planet,' which was quite boring after a few decades." This brought a quiet round of laughter from the group.

"That was most appropriate Lord Ghan." Iason replied, as he loaded the logs, pointing to the navigational charts kept by Yousi. It looked more like labyrinth of star clusters, that were difficult to decipher, so he began there.

"Lord Xu, I must say, I have never seen such an array of navigational points of entry in all my years of space travel. These wormholes are rarely used, for good reason. If you will notice, the current navigational points of entry are a contrast to yours. This is due to the unstable network of wormholes that exist in that region of space. But you knew this better than anyone of the current era."

Yousi looked at the many beacons. "_There are so many now..."_ He thought to himself.

"As you can see, all points of entry have changed in just the last six months, since Lord Oskuro and his team traveled to Rhea for my rescue. Sir James has downloaded the current star charts as of this morning. And as you can see, the wormholes are back to their original positions."

Iason pointed to their current course, and the planned route they were going to take. When Yousi spoke up.

"My Lord, if I may?" Yousi stood up and walked to the front. His eyes began to flicker between blue and gold. As this happened, Riki's hair began to wave slightly, as did Iason's. Kai and Raimen watched their son's reaction, as Yousi pressed some keys and the live feed from the bridge appeared on the monitor. It impressed Raoul, that Yousi did this having never boarded the ship before.

"My Lords, you must enter near Beacon 775, which will empty at Beacon 942."

"That would take us to Rhea's front door." James spoke up.

"Yousi, how do you know this?" Raoul spoke up.

"I see the path my Lord. This wormhole shines as we speak. It will fade within a few hours, and we will miss our window. All the wormholes shine and pulse in my sight. So they appear as gold portals to me. In my time, I first realized this when I could see three shades of gold. The brighter their glow, the longer the window for that wormhole to remain open. The duller the shine, the less amount of time, and so on."

Everyone was amazed with Yousi's gift. Wormholes had always been unpredictable, not to mention they were also invisible to the naked eye. This ability to see them, and their status would be a great boon for navigating the unpredictable part of space.

Yousi continued, "As Lord Kai and Lord Raimen know, before the wars Amoi had a large inventory of beacons. As we traveled the stars, these beacons were placed on viable wormholes. As the wars raged, space travel all but dried up, so Lady Yuri, gave us access to the beacons which would be used in our trek across the stars. When travel by merchant routes was impossible, or became too dangerous, we began to use the Path of the Ancients knowing it was not used. So when we traveled, we brought five beacons, since that was all we could manage. The rest of our cargo space was taken with supplies and our specimens. The majority of beacons on the path were placed by the three of us."

Raimen was completely fascinated by this, and being the scientist, spoke up.

"Now Lord Xu, how could you possibly know what lay at the other end of the wormhole?" Raimen pointed to those beacons marked by Jupiter to avoid. "I designed a probe that would send a signal from one end of the wormhole to the other. In those wormholes that were not viable, the probe would turn around, and return to the ship. However that was time consuming."

Yousi shook his head. "We didn't have the luxury of a proper expedition. Wormholes that were dead ends appeared to me, to have the dullest shine, nor did they pulse. I sensed they either opened up to unstable space, or light years away from the nearest wormhole. Thus it only took a few minutes to navigate. For me, this was easier than creating a system that mapped out the wormholes. When we arrived on Le Fidelis, I would map out our paths from memory."

"Astonishing!" Kai spoke, "There is no such thing as mapping of the Path. We tried for decades. If it wasn't for Lord Raimen's technology, we would have never ventured past our own system."

"I noticed that there are many beacons in this time." Yousi continued, "I assume that Jupiter herself must have mapped the path by using unmanned probes. I see she has hundreds of thousands of beacons now. But the gateways don't shine in Jupiter's eyes, as they do in mine; as they do now in your eyes my Lords."

Yousi looked at Iason and Riki, and sure enough, their eyes had a gold tint to them once again.

"Iason..." Raimen spoke, "What do you see?"

Iason looked at the live feed from the bridge, and stared in awe. He could see the wormholes ahead of them pulsing, and some were indeed brighter than others. Some did not pulse at all, and were weak in brilliance.

"Bloody Hell!" Riki's voice was heard. "I see gold wormholes!"

Kai looked at his son, who now stood in front of the monitor. He pointed to beacon 775 as Yousi had recommended.

"That one, #775 is bright, and it is pulsing!" Riki's excitement was contagious. Iason looked at all the golden wormholes before them, and then looked at the navigational charts. He could see the logic in Yousi's choices. This would cut nearly a full day off their travel.

"Sir James, make the course correction, and take us in through that portal." Iason looked to Yousi who nodded his approval.

"Now, we would like to move forward with the briefing, as we are short on time. Lord Oskuro and I have reviewed the many entries. It is notable, that much time and effort was taken in these logs, and for some of you, they will be difficult to read. I recommend that you read them on your own time, as they will remind us, that what we search for, is indeed the Queen's Treasure."

Riki now stood up to address the room. Kai was about to take over, when Raimen touched his hand with his own. This was his way of saying back off, as he noticed Riki's face was now serious.

"We anticipate that Commander Darius is ahead of us by a few hours, however this new path we take may bring us together at the same destination and time. Lord Iason and I will be communicating with them momentarily, as we plan to also prepare Martin and Jake for their arrival. As before, we shall be in your heads from time to time, but you should be prepared to assist the Commander if needed.

We don't know what their numbers are, but we do know there are two ships. As we've discussed, they are interested in Lord Iason's recovery while under the medics care, and possibly the circumstances of his rescue. We do know they are interested in the Queen's Treasure, that has been the subject of much space chatter. As far as we know, they believe it to be a literal treasure. However, this Lord Bastian is not without resources, and the fact that he has come to Rhea, leads us to believe, there is more to this kidnapping than we may be aware of."

Riki's tone of voice left no doubt as to his feelings towards Lord Bastian. When he finished with the details, the group was dismissed. Kai and Raimen remained behind to chat with Yousi. Raoul came up to Iason and Riki.

"Lord Iason, I would like to read the log entries with regards to my family. I know you would recommend I wait, but I am truly interested in their part of this mission." Raoul was sincere, as he looked at both Iason and Riki.

"Raoul, I anticipated your request, and have prepared the entries for you." Iason held up a small data crystal. "As I mentioned, they will be difficult for you to read. Are you certain my friend, that you wouldn't prefer to read them after the mission?" Iason searched his eyes.

Riki could feel Raoul's mixed emotions. He was divided whether he should read them or not. He tilted his head trying to figure him out. He also wanted to calm his fears, but waited to see what he would do.

"I don't know my Lord..."

"Raoul, please call me Iason. We are friends are we not?"

"Raoul, take the data crystal." Riki spoke, making the decision for him, to Iason's surprise. "There are words there for you from your sister, should you read carefully. However, I would recommend you read the logs after we find her. They will have greater meaning as she makes her journey home."

Raoul took the data crystal from Iason. He looked at both Iason and Riki. He was not an idiot. Iason called him friend, as if trying to soften the blow. And he figured Riki knew his feelings over his new-found family.

"May I be frank?" Raoul whispered. "I know that there are circumstances of my past you will not reveal. I understand why you would hold back. I know I've seen fragments of my death in Lord Kai's eyes. And I have prepared for my crossing through that blasted fog. I now see this reflected in your eyes, the very same stares coming from those three over there." Raoul glanced at the three chatting with Kai and Raimen. "What I will not stand for my friend, is the two of you walking on eggshells around me or this issue. I do not fear what I must face."

"Raoul-" Iason whispered, "You are indeed brave, and certainly not a fool. It is not our intent to keep anything away from you. However you will awaken soon, and it is best you do this as seamless as possible. You have witnessed those three brave men over there at their best, and their worst. But you never expected to witness what was revealed in their minds. Is this not so?"

"Yes Iason, but-"

"There is a world in your mind, you have yet to discover. And like those three, you will see it, relive it, and...mourn it." Iason's voice lowered as he recalled the entries on the data chip. Riki felt Iason's heart ache for his friend, through a smile that would not betray his own feelings. Riki now reached out and touched Raoul's hand.

"Raoul, the more you hang around us, the more you will feel this coming on. With Omaki and Argent, it was the eyes that gave it away. With Yousi, it was the region of space we travel. The echo in time that you will cross, will arrive when you least expect it, and in ways we are uncertain of." Riki soothed. "So don't push it. You have true friends watching over you, and you will not be alone in this part of your journey. In time you will help us welcome your family back. Let's get them home first. What do you say?"

Riki gave him the sweetest smile he could muster, while he was bombarded with Iason's heartache, and Raoul's anxiety.

Raoul took a deep breath, and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes. He nodded in agreement. The data crystal seemed to burn a hole in his hand, as he wanted to read about his family.

"_They are right." _Raoul spoke in his mind, _"If I am this worked up now, I can only imagine what I'll be like if my skills are called upon in a few hours. I need to be focused."_

"I can do that for you Raoul." Riki spoke, as he picked up on his thoughts.

Raoul laughed softly. "Thank you my Lord."

"Call me Riki. I consider you my friend also Raoul." Riki winked at him, and punched him in the arm playfully. This made Raoul blush slightly. Iason could not help but smile at Riki's attempt to lighten the mood.

By now Kai and Raimen had left the room with Yousi, Argent and Omaki. Riki and Iason took the opportunity to help Raoul focus. They looked into Raoul's eyes, and with little effort Riki created a tempest that swirled around the tall Blondie. At the same time, Iason released a soft pulse of energy that washed over Raoul.

Raoul closed his eyes, and in a flash, he saw the image of his father, mother and sister. They smiled sweetly, as they waved at him. Monique blew him a kiss, as she ran after him down the path from their Estate. He was leaving for some reason of which he could not recall, but he knew that the feelings he felt were of love. The love his family had for him. Raoul held on to this feeling, this warmth, and it was as if the sun was shining over his body, the anxiety dissipated, and he was at peace. He was once again focused.

Iason and Riki looked at each other. This image in Raoul's head was not their doing. They looked at Raoul, who opened his eyes, and smiled at them both.

"Thank you my Lords, for the images in my mind. You are truly kind."

"But that-" Iason was about to speak, when Riki interrupted.

"Yes Raoul, keep those images in your mind, and you will do great." Riki's voice could not hide his joy at what could only be, Raoul's mind waking up.

"Yes, Raoul," Iason quickly agreed, "You need only meditate on the positive thoughts going through your head. You are truly a Sentinel with many complex emotions. But I suppose they are what drive you, is this not so Riki?"

"Indeed." Riki agreed, his persona responding more eloquently. "I fear your straightforward, and self-sacrificing nature will make you a tough nut to crack."

If the truth be known, Riki wanted to pull Raoul out of that fog more than anything, for he sensed Raoul would navigate the sea of darkness with great strokes. Raoul bowed, and left the conference room. His heart was no longer in conflict, as he decided to wait on reading the logs. He went to supervise the crew, and make his rounds.

Iason and Riki embraced in celebration. They both saw Raoul's family in happier times, and this gave them renewed hope for a happy reunion of the Am family.

"Well my love, that was absolutely amazing!" Iason kissed Riki's lips. He was no longer depressed over Raoul, as he was a few minutes earlier. "Now it's time to get Martin and Jake."

"Yeah, Petros should be waiting for us in our quarters. I bet our fathers are there also, tapping their toes, and looking at the clock." Riki laughed. "Let's see if we can get those two out of harm's way."

They left the conference room and made for their quarters. They picked up the pace, wanting to waste no time, nearly running over Omaki and Argent.

"Whoa! Where's the fire my Lords?" Omaki smiled, as Iason nearly knocked him on his ass. He was standing against the wall getting romantic with Argent, who laughed at the sight of Omaki's hair blowing away, as if caught in a draft.

"Sorry Omi!" Riki called back, as Iason took his hand, and pulled him along.

Iason was eager to get Martin to safety. There was an ache in the pit of his stomach. He realized it was not so much Raoul that worried him, as it was Martin's life that was in jeopardy. When they turned the corner to their quarters, they caught sight of Petros pacing the corridor in front of their room.

"Petros? Is there something wrong?" Iason asked the anxious Sage.

"My Lords, no, there is nothing really wrong..." Petros hesitated.

"Iason, our fathers are in our quarters." Riki raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Iason rolled his eyes, hoping the two were not having sex in their room. They pressed the control panel on the bulkhead, and the door opened to the strong scent of mineral lotion. The temperature in their quarters was quite warm, as many candles where lit. They figured it was Petros who arranged this, in order to have the proper ambiance, much like the hot springs on Aristia.

What they did not expect was to find Kai and Raimen undressed with nothing but a pair of silk trousers rubbing mineral lotion all over their bodies. Riki couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, as Kai sat on the bed, patiently allowing Raimen to rub oil all over his body. His hair was tied up with a black silk ties, and looked absolutely stunning.

Raimen looked like a harem boy, as he rubbed Kai's muscular body slowly, and quite sensually. His hair was also tied up in silk ties, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to assist Iason and Riki, the two would no doubt be in the throws of passion. Such was the sight that greeted Iason and Riki. They now realized why the Elder was standing outside the room. No doubt the sexual tension was too much for him.

"Ah son!" Kai greeted Riki with a wink. "I am following your example, and getting all lubed up by Raimen, whose hand has been so inviting, I would ravish him at a moment's notice. Do you not agree that he looks good enough to eat?" Kai teased.

Riki shook his head, as he watched Raimen's eyes. They were filled with lust, and did not doubt the two Ancients would be going at it, had they not agreed to join them. Raimen's thoughts were so crystal clear, even Iason picked up on his attempts to keep his arousal in check.

"Yes, father, I am most proud of you." Riki smiled. "We'll be only a moment. Your doing a hell of a job Lord Raimen." Riki held back laughing at his father, who looked so oiled up he pictured him slipping off the bed.

"That is enough Raimen, now let me prepare you." Raimen jumped off the bed, and knelt down in front of Kai. His eyes betrayed his arousal, and Kai could see this.

"Hm, you look ready eat me alive love. I fear my cock will pay the price later on." Kai whispered, as Raimen closed his eyes, enjoying Kai's gentle touch.

Petros felt like the the fifth wheel, with all the sexual tension in the room. He may be an Elder, and a Sage of the highest order. But he was also a man. He would now clear his mind and begin to meditate, while Iason and Riki changed their clothes.

In the bathroom, Riki began to undress, noticing Iason was slowly removing his own clothes. He was a bit more discrete than their fathers, and walked into the bathroom, where silk trousers were laid out for him and Riki. He caught Iason's expression, as he could also feel the sexual tension coming from him. He was thinking about Riki's body, as the dark haired Prince, kicked off his boots, and pulled the leather ties to his leather pants. He swallowed hard, when he got a peek of his cock, and the golden chain that was wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes, to try and hold back his desire to take him right there where he stood. Then he heard Riki's voice in his mind.

"Now, now my love," Riki teased, We can't think of such things, right now."

"I will have you my love, once we secure our young medics." Iason whispered, as he stood behind Riki, gently nibbling at his neck with his lips. Riki was trying to pull his silk trousers up, when Iason pulled him back against his body, and pulled his head back for a passionate kiss.

Yes, my love, you shall have me...and I shall have you." Riki reached back with his hand and caressed Iason's ass.

"I don't know what you two are doing in there." Raimen spoke, breaking their romantic moment. "But if you two don't get moving, I won't be able to fend off Kai's roaming hands."

Riki smiled as Iason kissed him. "Like father, like son no?"Riki whispered in his mind.

"You're one to talk my Prince. That is your hand caressing my backside is it not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Rescue and Reflection

The four men sat on the floor which had been prepared by Petros, with a soft throw rug and five rather large pillows for them to sit on. As they got comfortable, Iason and Riki slowly began to transform. When they opened their eyes, they found Kai and Raimen staring at them. It was not the custom to use one's powers so liberally as Iason and Riki did, however the times they lived in required such use. Kai and Raimen now began to transform.

Petros' hair began to float softly, as he focused his thoughts. He had followed the custom of not using his powers, and it wasn't until Riki came into his life that day on Aristia, that he knew it would not be the last. He held Riki's love close to him, and both he and Iason were as his own; much to the envy of their fathers. But it appeared as if the two Ancients were coming to terms with his paternal affections.

Riki reached out, looking for Martin and Jake, but instead met up with Elders Wyl and Wei, who were found sitting under a large tree, eating apples. It was the first time any Elder made their presence known, other than Petros and it was a pleasant surprise.

"My Lords," Wei bowed, as the two Elders tossed their apples over their heads. Wyl blushed to be found taking in the scenery. They had picked up on Riki's presence in their minds as they were meditating, in expectation of their visit.

"We are honored to see you once again." Wyl smiled. Their faces changed right away when Petros appeared.

"You dare make your appearance in this realm young Elders?" Petros stood taller than the two younger ones, and his hair whipped about expressing his anger. "You are to be out of sight, and without influence.."

"Hey Petros, that's alright." Riki interrupted. "They can come for the ride if they like." Riki smiled at the two Elders who stood with their heads bowed towards the floor. They raised their heads once again when they heard Riki's approval.

Petros was not pleased with their appearance, knowing this might tax Riki more than usual. Iason appeared next to Riki, which made Wei and Wyl bow once again. And when Kai and Raimen appeared, they nearly fainted to see the Lord Father's regal appearance. Now they trembled.

"Do not be afraid." Iason whispered. "You are welcome to join us, as Lord Oskuro mentioned. We are pleased to see that you have the ability to cross the veil to our mind's eye. It is a rare gift indeed."

Petros was a bit put off by the comment, as it took him several trips in their mind' eye, and only recently could interact in that realm. That two younger Elders such as Wyl and Wei could do this, and to be sitting under an apple tree eating apples was just too much.

"We are delighted to see two more Elders from your sect Petros." Raimen smiled, as he walked before the two Elders. They were completely mesmerized with Raimen's appearance, having never seen such a sight. They were even more impressed with Kai's appearance, as the Warrior Lord held a powerful aura behind his gaze.

"I apologize my Lords," Petros bowed, as he glared at Wei. "This younger generation of Elders are not exercising proper protocol in these matters. They are two of our youngest Elders, however their skills as Sages is above the rest."

"Don't fret Lord Petros," Kai finally spoke. "The younger ones are the future, and if these two are any indication of what is to come, then you are blessed indeed."

Petros was shocked to hear Kai address him as Lord Petros. It was the first time anyone used his proper title, since they were the only Sect that actually did not use it. They were a humble Clan, and preferred the title of Elder, or Sage. Petros didn't know how to respond.

"I-I'm honored by your words my Lord. We don't usually take such liberties as these two have, I hope they will not interfere in our journey."

"Naw." Riki patted Petros on the shoulder, "I think it's cool to have them along. One can never tell what we'll find on the other end, right Iason?"

Iason walked up to the two younger Elders. "Now if you find yourselves a bit disoriented, you need only concentrate to find your way back to your ship. Is that clear? No heroics are necessary."

"Yes my Lord," Wei responded. He was so happy, it was hard not to smile back.

"Oh! By the way my Lords," Wyl spoke up, "Commander Darius said that the merchant's ship was about to enter Rhea's atmosphere and land. Commander Darius has his team on standby, and is awaiting your word to proceed. He indicated he will follow the ship's men to Lord Bastian's ship. Darius overheard the men state that Lord Bastian and his man were heading for the village of Noerain, at the foot of the volcano."

Iason and Riki thought about this. "Hm, I wonder why they are going there?" Iason spoke. "The City of Elders was destroyed, and there is nothing to be found in the ruins."

"Perhaps he was meeting someone there?" Riki wondered. "You never know with this bastard. He was mixed up with those fools from the start, that's for sure. I don't put it past him to be looking for a "treasure." Probably wants to make up for his losses."

"Yes, that may be true." Iason agreed. "We shall move with care Riki, and not place Martin in any dang-"

"Lord Iason!" Came the panicked cry from Jake. "Lord Oskuro!"

"Jake?" Riki ran down a long corridor, that opened up with Jake's cries. The group had been making their way to their minds when Jake's words jolted Riki and Iason.

"Jake! What is happening?" Iason shouted, his voice booming in the heads of the three Elders. Wyl and Wei trembled, as they were new to this realm. Elder Petros helped them move along.

"If you two cannot keep up, or hold our concentration, you must leave this realm and focus your inner powers to aid this link." Petros warned.

"Yes Petros, we'll do our best." Wei's eyes betrayed his surprise.

"Didn't expect that did ya youngsters?" Kai smiled, as he rushed passed them in attempt to catch up with Riki and Iason who bolted as soon as Jake's voice was heard.

In fact Iason and Riki were a blur in their minds, as they concentrated their powers to rush their arrival. Raimen never lost a step, as he was right behind the two. He was taken with Jake, and did not like the sound of his cries.

In the ship's infirmary, Setsuro was preparing Martin to receive the truth serum. He was giving Martin a dose of adrenalin, to strengthen him for the procedure. Martin had been asleep, when Setsuro roused him. Jake had panicked and began to cry out loud regardless of who was in the room.

When Iason arrived, he could see through Martin's eyes as Setsuro was giving him the injection of adrenalin. Iason was so angry, his hair resembling that of a lion's mane. He worked through Martin's body, and repelled Setsuro away with his hand. The doctor was sent flying against the wall. The two medics holding down Martin were also sent flying.

"What the hell?" Setsuro mumbled, as he shook his head.

The noise of shattering glass against the wall, brought in two other medics who wondered what was going on. Martin sat up, feeling his heart racing so fast, he didn't know whether it was due to the adrenaline injection, or Iason's power.

"Lord Iason?" Martin spoke out loud. "H-How did I do that?" Martin looked at his hand. It ached a bit, and felt numb. He was surprised to see the doctor go flying. The other two medics were being helped back on their feet.

"Martin? Are you alright?" Iason spoke in his mind. You weren't harmed?

"No my Lord. I am fine."

"Who are you talking to young man?" Setsuro carefully approached Martin.

"Stand Back doctor, unless you desire death by my hand!" Iason spoke through Martin.

Setsuro looked into Martin's eyes, and saw them dilate and change to a dark shade of blue. This was a bit frightening, as their true color was brown. As the medics approached Jake, Riki's voice was now heard.

"If you want me to kick your ass, keep coming towards me." Riki spoke, as Jake smiled menacingly. He rather loved the feeling of Riki's power surging in his body.

Setsuro looked at the two medics, and wondered how this was being done. He could tell that Martin and Jake were clearly not behind those words. He motioned his medical assistants to back away, when suddenly a group of men walked in. There were five in all, and they all wore black robes, making their red hair stand out that much more. All five men had green eyes, the color of emeralds.

They were Elders.

"I speak to whom ever is present." The young Elder addressed Martin and Jake, "I am impressed with your ability to speak through the mouths of these men. You must be Clansmen, is this not so?"

Iason and Riki looked at each other. Iason recognized the one speaking. He was the one that escorted him to the City of Elders. But his face and hands were covered with scars.

"Do you not wish to speak now? Since you've made your presence known, it would be rude not to introduce yourselves."

"You are not deserving of such civility." Iason hissed. "I suggest you leave these two men alone, if you don't want to suffer the same fate as your recently departed Clansmen. I'm certain I don't require an introduction."

The young Elder now recognized Iason's voice. "My name is Jonas. But I'm certain you have not forgotten, Lord Mink. I can see that you have crossed the barrier of psychic abilities, and can transmit your power through this young man. But can you save his life? Should I do to him what you did to our people?"

"If you try anything you piece of shit, my voice will be the last one you hear! Riki yelled through Jake.

Both Martin and Jake trembled, as they could feel Iason and Riki's power flow through their bodies. In their mind's eye, they clung tightly to Iason and Riki's bodies. Martin trembled as Iason held him with one hand, and held the other out towards the Elder.

"Your people were deserving of death, young Elder." Iason growled, "For the crimes against our people, and the desecration of our dead...and the failed attempts on my life!"

Elder Jonas walked around, yet kept his distance from Martin. But his men slowly stepped forward

"I was sent here to get information out of these two men, as there are questions that require answers. And I doubt seriously that you will be forthcoming. Moreover, you cannot use your power against us, risking the lives of these young ones...whom you seem to be quite fond of."

Elder Jonas moved forward, as his four companions used their psychic powers to create a shield of energy. Iason could see the pressure affecting Martin and Jake, and feared for their lives.

"Lord Mink! They are going to give us the serum!" Martin cried out.

"Ignorant youth, I need no such thing." Jonas threatened, as he raised his hand to Martin's head.

"NO!"

Iason's angry voice made the walls of the ship vibrate, and the jars filled with mineral lotions began to glow, and heat up. Elder Jonas felt a sudden chill, as Iason's anger created a powerful wall of pressure that wrapped around him. In their mind's eye, Iason pointed his finger at the tall Elder, and with a flick of his wrist, Jonas was thrown back against the wall.

"I do not know from what pit you crawled out from. But I will take pleasure in sending you back in pieces!" Iason yelled, as he held tight to Martin. "Martin, hold on!"

Iason's body trembled as he could hear the tiny bell being drowned out by his body's reaction. He glanced at Martin who covered his ears, as his voice boomed overhead. Iason calmed his fury, and focused on the Elders before him. When two of them pulled their weapons out to shoot both Martin and Jake, Riki was heard screaming:

"Cease your action Elder remnant! Or you will certainly die, should you imagine yourself pulling that trigger. I am attempting to control my rage, however, should you believe yourselves to be gambling men, then believe me- you will fail most horribly."

Riki's hair whipped about like a caged cat. He knew this would end in the Elders' death, but hoped to get more information. He held the two Elders with his tempest, when Kai spoke.

"I will not be so merciful my son..." Kai spoke, as the Warrior Lord pointed his finger at the two Elders, and released his power through Jake. "I have death in mind for you Elder remnant! An accounting begins today!"

Riki saw his father transform within moments with no fanfare. Just a spark of his eyes was all it took, and the surge of energy flowed out of his fingertips as if it were blood. His hair barely swayed enough to be noticed. But Jake felt the surge of energy flow from his fingertips, and kill the two Elders who never had the chance to fire.

"Control will be learned my son. You and Iason will learn this before this journey ends. However some things require immediate action, in order to get the point across."

"Yes my love, King of the wild...the young cub has learned his lesson." Raimen pointed to the smoldering remains of the two Elders. "However we now don't have enough of them to question."

Setsuro watched in horror, as two of the Elders dropped dead. He saw Jake hold up his hand, and then the bright flow of energy burst from his fingertips, and hit the two Elders in the chest. Elder Jonas and the two remaining Elders stepped back. They looked around, wondering where the power came from.

"I am Kai Oskuro, Lord of the Warrior Clans of Amoi. And I have no problem removing a blemish such as yourselves from the arse of the universe!"

Jonas knew that name. He quickly placed a shield between himself and his men, and they left the infirmary, not bothering to take their dead. Kai calmed his power, as Jake's body was now limp in Riki's arms. He had fainted on his bed.

"Is he alright?" Raimen worried. "Here, let me see him Riki!"

Raimen took Jake into his embrace. And as he transformed, he began to heal him. Setsuro watched as Jake began to glow softly. No one cared whether they were seen at this point, as they were now exposed. Setsuro came forward to tend to Jake, triggering Riki's anger.

"Leave him be you asshole!" Riki's eyes turned dark, as he spoke through Martin.

"I am only concerned for the young man." Setsuro whispered.

"You have done enough physician." Iason spoke. "He is not to be touched by any of your men. There should be a man by the name of Darius boarding your ship at this time. If your crew values their lives, they will do well to not attempt anything. These young ones will leave on their own strength."

Martin removed the leads from the monitors off his body, and walked to Jake's bed. Jake began to awaken in Raimen's arms, as his healing touch brought the young medic back to consciousness. Jake looked into Raimen's eyes, as the tall lord embraced him tight.

"Now little one, open your eyes and see, Martin is trying to rouse you."

Jake opened his eyes, as Martin pulled on his sleeve. Outside the infirmary, were the sounds of a firefight, and men falling. It was quiet for a moment, then the doors to the infirmary opened, and in walked the Commander, followed by his team. Darius was happy to see Martin and Jake.

"Well, you two look rather well considering." Darius smiled.

"Well, that is due in part by us Commander." Iason spoke through Martin.

"Yeah, look at what we found." Riki spoke through Jake, as he pointed to the two dead Elders.

"What the hell?" Darius reacted to the two voices. "L-Lord Mink, Lord Oskuro?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Jake smiled. It was rather an odd sensation having Riki in his head, but he didn't care. "Aren't they awesome?" Jake spoke, "They kicked ass, and then Lord Kai sent these assholes flying!"

"Lord Kai? Is he in there too?" Darius knocked on Jake's head playfully.

"Now, now Commander," Raimen spoke, "I just mended that young one's head, so be gentle."

Darius stepped back, and looked at the two medics who just smiled.

"Well then, it seems you two have a party in your heads. I won't ask how, but we need to go. We were able to fight our way on board, and there is no telling how soon our presence will be detected by the other ship's crew. We did not see any other Elders, but let's not waste any time."

Darius pulled on Martin. "Are you well enough for a sprint Martin? The ship is on the other side of the village, but we have a shuttle about a mile south of here."

"I am fine Commander, Lord Mink strengthened us, and they are still here."

"Do not worry Commander." Iason spoke, "Martin will do well."

Darius could not get over the fact that Martin and Jake had all of the Ancients in their heads. He would have a story to tell Elder's Wyl and Wei. Little did he know they were along for the ride with Petros in the mix.

They ran at a dead sprint all the way to their shuttle. It was still early in the morning, though on Rhea, night and day seemed the same to the untrained eye. Iason and Riki remained with Martin and Jake until they knew they were safe on board their ship. Iason informed Darius that they would meet up at beacon 942 and take Martin and Jake off his hands.

When Gabriel and the rest of the medics were reunited with Martin and Jake, it was a most joyous moment. The six medics swarmed the two, looking over them from head to foot, finding their many injuries shocking, considering their happy expressions. Martin and Jake were quite animated as they re-enacted their rescue, especially Jake who loved the part about seeing the doctor fly in the air when Iason saw Martin being prepared for the serum.

Gabriel sat next to Martin, and would not let him out of his sight. He would never take his life for granted, and as soon as they were alone, he planned on letting him know just how he felt. In recent months they had grown distant, partly due to Martin's infatuation with Iason. He knew he loved him, and didn't know how to compete with that.

As if Martin sensed his quiet thoughts, he took his hand and sat quietly as the reunion in the medical center of the ship wore on into the early evening. Victor looked over the two, and shook his head. He noticed their backs were still rather raw, and Jake had a new injury to his right hand. He knew Iason and Riki had infused them with their energy, but their bodies would require much more healing. They would soon meet up with Iason's ship, as the two Lords indicated they wanted to finish their healing personally.

Iason and Riki collapsed in their room. Kai took Riki into his arms, and held him tight. Both he and Iason had used much of their power in their actions, and Kai understood that they were not without limits. The Elders they fought were powerful, yet they could only defend but not defeat their sons.

Kai thought about Jake, and how he injured the young man with his power. He saw his hand before Raimen healed him, and did not realize he had caused some of his fingertips to rupture. Iason had calmed his fury when he held Martin, and was able to toss the doctor across the room without injuring Martin. He would remember this, as they moved forward.

He did not want any of those Elders to live, yet he had to hold back his rage. How was he to teach his son control, when he flew off the handle at the first sign of his ancient enemy. He figured if there was one Elder, there would more than likely be others.

"_Like cockroaches in the dark, they breed..." _

Kai fumed in his head. He did not possess the power to travel like Iason or Riki. He would have to do his fighting in person. He would not depend on them to do all their fighting. It was just a chance opportunity that he was able to kill two.

Yousi mentioned he had sent many of them to destinations unknown in their travels. His power to see the wormholes left little time to follow up where they were cast off, considering they were usually fighting for their lives. It would make sense that some may have survived somewhere out there. And if they had the opportunity to avenge their ancestors, he knew they would fight to survive over the centuries.

After all, if this Elder Jonas was able to survive such devastation as befell his city, there was bound to be Elders looking for a way back. This did not sit well with Kai. He looked down at Riki, and removed a stray hair from his face. So young was this Prince of two worlds, yet his commanding presence on board the ship was more of a battle worn veteran.

Raimen held Iason tight. It was the first time he had seen him so enraged. He continued to learn about the man his son had become in his absence. There were many facets to his logic, and he was quite poised in the heat of battle. He did not hesitate to act upon hearing Jake's cries in the dark. That he could wield his power and still maintain the link, was extraordinary in his opinion. Not only that, they had two Ancients, and three Elders in their link from their ship in space, as it traveled towards Rhea in the most unstable part of space.

He rather liked holding his son in his embrace. Iason was not like Riki who loved his father doting over him. But Iason did not protest his affections as he rested in his arms, even as he bent down to kiss his forehead. He was more a mother's child, his -Queen's child- than anything else. It will be nice to see that child in his mother's embrace once again. He breathed in Iason's scent. His hair smelled wonderful, and made a mental note to ask him what it was.

But Raimen never thought he'd see an Elder raise his hand towards them in the present era. He wondered how Elder Petros felt, seeing two Elders killed. Though when he thought more on this, he recalled that Petros was present when Iason and Riki destroyed the City of Elders. Perhaps it was a moot point in the old Sage's eyes.

Their Clan was spiritual, and caught up in the legends of both Riki and Iason's prophetic return. Kai had his reasons for not wanting him near Riki, but he could see the affection Petros held for them both time and again. No father could have hoped for more in a surrogate during their absence. He would have to thank him once he woke.

Petros was resting on the pillow next to them. The Elder held the link together for them all, along with the two Elders on board the Commander's ship. He thought those two were an oddity, as they were able to move about and interact within the link almost immediately. Eating apples no less! He laughed to himself. They all had done well.

Iason and Riki rested for a while, until they met up with Commander Darius' Ship. Martin was the first to board, and ran towards Iason, who picked him up and spun him around in the air. Much to the joy and cheers of everyone present. It was unlike Iason to act so casual, but he did not hesitate to give Martin a kiss on both cheeks.

Jake was just as excited, playfully sparring with Riki, after he rubbed his hair. But when he caught sight of Raimen, he came up to him and touched his hair, as he did in their mind's eye, and then gently embraced him. Raimen was moved to tears seeing the two young men in person, whom they only met in their minds. Raimen noticed Jake was still moving quite gingerly despite his happiness, and made a note to join Heiku in the medical center. Both Martin and Jake still required much healing.

Raimen's facial expressions caught Riki's eye, as he watched the tall Intellect's eyes roam down both the medic's backs, and their many lacerations and bruises. They had healed significantly due in part to their healing touch, but Riki noticed even his father's eyes betrayed his thoughts. The same thoughts permeating among all of them.

That bastard would pay.

Kai was lost in his thoughts, as he watched the happy reunions. He could only think about those five men. Elders still hell-bent on causing chaos across time and space. He knew their journey was bound to this one element. He didn't need to be a Sage with mystical powers to see the future, where this breed of men where concerned.

The night was filled with much celebration, as everyone was delighted with the return of Martin and Jake. The ship was now on course to the small green planet Le Fidelis. Yousi would lay out the course for James to pilot. But for this one night there would be drinking, and merry making. And as the eyes of lovers caught sight of one another, they slowly paired off; as the tensions of the day melted into desires of the flesh.

Raimen made sure Kai remembered his comment of him eating him up, and that is exactly what he had in mind, as he pushed his lover down on their bed. His body still held the soft scent of the mineral lotions, reminding him of their earlier angst. Raimen took the lead as his desire for Kai was strong, and would not wait. Their ritual dance, sensually performed behind closed doors. Kai would surrender to Raimen, as their bodies melted, and whispers were gently spoken in hearts unbound.

"You were most precious Raimen. I love to see your angelic appearance, when your healing arts prevail."

Kai stroked Raimen's hair, as it gently fell over his body. Kai drank from Raimen, as the impassioned Lord broke away his kiss, and eagerly nibbled on Kai's neck. Raimen softly caressed Kai's body, gently emitting his healing energy over Kai's heart.

"There is one heart, that still requires my touch." Raimen whispered, as he looked into Kai's dark eyes. "And before this journey ends, I fear we shall both be requiring this touch."

Raimen's heart began to beat faster, as he moved down Kai's body. The sensual sounds coming from Kai's lips told him he was on the right track. He nuzzled Kai's hips with his nose, as he took in the Warrior Lord's scent, which made his cock throb with anticipation. Raimen buried his face in the darkness that nestled the treasure he desired to uncover.

"Mm, now this will prove interesting..." Raimen breathed hard. "I wonder if we can play, without ourselves causing the ship to black out."

Kai laughed softly. "Well, now if we don't, does that mean we are not as virile as our sons? A thought like that may kill my arousal love. Now you will have to …."

Kai was not given the chance to finish his sentence, as Raimen took his cock in his mouth and quickly had the excited Lord panting with ecstasy. He placed his hands on Raimen's head, as the sounds of Raimen's lips moving up and down his shaft, quickly had him at the edge of release.

"Oh..sweet lover, you are going to be quite naughty tonight aren't you?" Kai whispered through clenched teeth. "You are going to pay for this my eager lover...ah! Hey, no floating!"

Kai felt his body raise off the bed, and hang suspended upon nothing. Raimen took the opportunity to spread his cheeks, and slowly insert a finger into Kai's inner sanctum. Well that did it, Kai began to thrust his hips up and right into Raimen's eager mouth. Raimen held his body in place as he devoured Kai, just as promised. Kai's long black hair began to float serenely, as his excitement was now apparently taking over, and he could feel his essence rise and suddenly erupted in Raimen's mouth.

"Mm...oh Raimen..." Kai moaned, as Raimen finished lapping up his lover's sex.

"I shall have you now, my eager Lord, before you unleash your rather impressive cock within me." Raimen purred.

"Are you going to release me? Or are we going to float all night in the room?" Kai mused.

"Well," Raimen smiled mischievously, "I plan to take you upon nothing, so that you may not try to pin me before I've had my way with you."

Raimen slowly spun Kai around, and lay on his back. Kai spread his legs, and opened his body up for Raimen who pressed his cock against Kai's entrance. He placed one hand on his shoulder, and one around his waist, and slowly penetrated.

"Ooh Kai." Raimen moaned. "You feel so tight my love. Did I excite you so?" Raimen began to thrust against Kai, as he held him in place. His golden hair floated serenely as his powers held him and Kai still.

"I want you to ram it in Raimen. Let me feel your desire...yess...you have quite excited me love." Kai gasped, as Raimen began to thrust harder.

"I've loved your touch for so long Kai." Raimen wrapped his arms around his waist, as his movements were met by Kai's eager body. Raimen placed his hands around Kai's cock, that was once again hard, and begging to be stroked.

"Raimen, that feels heavenly...can you feel my desire?"

Raimen's moans were becoming loud as his body trembled with his excitement. Kai could feel his breath on the back on his neck. Raimen cried out, as he climaxed, and ejaculated.

"Oh Kai...sweet Kai.." Raimen whispered.

"Sweet am I?" Bring me down Raimen..and we'll see how sweet I truly am..." Kai gasped, as his cock was eager for release.

"Maybe, I'll hold you suspended all night with invisible ties?" Raimen teased, as he continued to stroke and tease Kai. "Perhaps we can make the lights flicker on purpose, so as not to be outdone by the children.

"Ha!" Kai laughed, as he spun around before Raimen could act. He pulled Raimen into his arms, and with his power, softly pushed him back down onto the bed. Raimen giggled, as Kai did as Raimen had threatened, and spread his body to the four corners of their bed, spread eagle. Raimen could do nothing but wiggle in spite of Kai's eager cock, that found it hard to pin down his playful lover.

"Oh you little minx! Toy with me will you?" Kai began to kiss and lick Raimen's body, making his cock stand erect once more. Kai bit his nipple softly, and caressed his body eagerly, as Raimen arched his back with pleasure.

"Hm...Kai.." Raimen moaned. "If I can't hold you, at least kiss me!" Raimen's sexual frustration was now apparent, as Kai moved down to his eager cock, that bobbed in his face.

"Looks to me, like you want my mouth..is this not so?" Kai teased. "Or is it something else you want wrapped around your cock perhaps?"

Raimen's eyes turned a bit darker, as his hair began to float. His excitement was getting the better of him, and he fought against Kai's restraints. But Kai had no plans to release him just yet. Kai took Raimen's cock and swirled his tongue around it sensually, slowly, making Raimen cry out.

"Kai, I won't be able to hold on much longer if you keep this up!"

Kai moved his body over Raimen's sensually rubbing his cock against his flesh. He slowly released one of Raimen's legs as he lifted it to place his cock at his entrance.

"Kai-" Raimen moaned, "Oh Kai..take me my love!" Raimen raised his hips as Kai penetrated, not stopping until he filled Raimen completely. He gazed into Raimen's eyes, finding his reflection in those beautiful sapphires of blue.

"You complete me Raimen. We have been loving our bodies for so long, yet I never desired any one as I have you. I count myself blessed that I am able to say this to you in person, in this moment. In this time." Kai whispered, as he lowered his head, kissing Raimen softly. He parted his lips, and dove his tongue into the sweetness, that was Raimen.

Their bodies were now released from their invisible restraints, as the two lovers moved in unison on the sheets. Raimen pushed his hips up against Kai's, and as his hands became entwined in Kai's, the two lover's now kissed passionately. Their bodies merged in perfect motion, as Kai's long straight hair rained down on Raimen's body. His beautiful body in pale contrast to Kai's darker skin. Like day and night did their bodies appear, with their pending release. The two Ancient's began to glow softly, but would they pass the test of control, or would their passion prove to be too much for even them to hold back?

Kai's kissed Raimen hard, as they began to grunt, and tremble. Raimen cried out with every thrust of Kai's cock. "Harder Kai! Oh!"

"Yes my love, command me..." Kai cried out as both men ejaculated.

Then nothing.

The spent lovers, breathed hard, as they enjoyed the afterglow. Kai then looked around, and then down at Raimen.

"What happened?" Kai whispered between gulps of air.

"Well, nothing happened." Raimen also looked around, but everything was as before. "How odd. Do you think we've lost our touch Kai? Iason and Riki nearly destroy the ship, and we can't even blow a single circuit?"

Just as he spoke, the light overhead fizzled for a long moment, and then popped, leaving the two lovers in the dark.

"Well, are you satisfied now?" Kai said matter of fact.

Raimen laughed, as the backup lighting turned on. The two enjoyed the warmth of their bodies, as they slowly cooled down.

"Do you think they notice the force field Iason?"

"I doubt it. Though I didn't need to see them having sex! I must be cursed."

In their quarters Riki giggled, as the two of them held the shield around their father's quarters. Riki had sensed their activities, and they both felt the surge of power coming from them. They lay quietly in bed. Riki's body was being caressed softly, held in Iason's embrace.

"Aw, but wasn't my father rather romantic? They love each other so much. Reminds me of the time we walked in on the four of them, do you remember?"

Iason rolled his eyes, and shook his head, as if trying to forget the scene.

"Some things should not be witnessed by ones children." Iason spoke dryly. "I hope they don't think that just because nothing exploded in their quarters, they can throw caution to the wind."

Then Iason and Riki had the same thought pop into their heads.

"Does that mean we'll have to keep this up until we return to Amoi?" Riki laughed out loud.

Iason placed his hand on his face, trying not to think of that possibility. Riki took hold of his hand, and placed soft kisses on his palm.

"C'mon, they seem to have stopped for the night." Riki whispered.

"Good for them, and better for us, considering their voracious appetite for each other. Which reminds me of how much I desired you today." Iason kissed Riki's shoulder. "I think we did quite well tonight, considering you were most enticing in those silk trousers, all covered in mineral oil. I was able to hold my arousal then, but I will have you now." Iason pulled Riki against his chest.

Riki reached over his head, and tilted his chin up to meet his kiss.

"Let's send our release out into space somewhere. That way we won't blow up the ship." Riki whispered as his kisses were being eagerly devoured by Iason. Watching their father's go at it only made them quite eager to begin their own encounter.

"Hm, well, let's see." Iason thought between passionate kisses, and gentle nibbles on Riki's neck. "We don't know if any of the moon's are inhabited in Rhea's outer territories, so we can't risk it there."

Riki arched his back, as Iason tweaked his nipples with his hand. Iason pressed his hips against Riki's ass grinding sensually, as the two continued to think of the possibilities. They needed to decide quickly, before they got to the point of no return, or restraint- is a better way of putting it.

"Ah! Iason...mm, that feels good.." Riki moaned, as Iason pulled his hips back, and began to press his cock between Riki's cheeks, feeling for his entrance. "H-How about if we light up Rhea like we did before? Those pale bastards could use a good light show."

Riki reached with his hand, and caressed Iason's leg. He slowly raised his leg, as Iason held it up. Riki opened his body, and the two merged as one.

"That sounds, like a...perfect...solution...my love," Iason breathed hard, as he pulled out slowly, then pressed forward once again penetrating Riki, who now pushed back.

"You are so hot Iason, your cock feels good! I can feel you throbbing inside me. Oh...mm...that feels fucking good!" Riki breathed harder, as the two moved faster.

"Oh...Riki." Iason moaned, as he reached around, and stroked Riki's cock.

Hearing Riki moan, made Iason desire to see his face, so he pulled out, and lay on his back pulling Riki on top of him. Riki straddled Iason, as they enjoyed the sensation of their oiled bodies gliding against one anther. Riki arched his back, as Iason gripped his hips, and slowly had Riki mount him. He began to raise and lower him on his cock, until they both began to grunt once more. Iason could feel his sex ascending, and quickly sat up, holding Riki up with his hands as his cock felt ready to burst. Riki reached around, and wrapped his arms around Iason's neck.

Riki kissed Iason hard, as he moved up and down Iason's cock, finally breaking away from the kiss. "Aah, Iason, I think we are ready...cuz I'm about to come." Riki squirmed on Iason's cock, as the enraptured Blondie was about to join his lover in his release.

"Alright...over Rhea it is..." Iason's face contorted with his rising power, and both he and Riki began to glow softly. Their hair began to float serenely. The lighting flickered a few times, and anyone who may have noticed, figured the two lovers were at it again. Then suddenly the ship vibrated for a few moments, and then went silent.

Outside the ship, the energy released by the two lovers, bathed Rhea's atmosphere in a soft light. Many looked up towards the skies, as some remembered a similar event not too long ago. It was not as bright, or as strong, since it was only Iason and Riki's power. Nevertheless, it was seen by many. As fate would have it, Lord Bastian was flying back to his ship from the ruins. He had received a rather frantic call from his ship, indicating, they had been attacked. Elder Simon had planned to witness Martin and Jake being interrogated, when the skies lit up.

Elder Simon watched the glowing sky, finding it quite beautiful. That is, until he remembered the same thing happening right before Iason was transported to the City of Elders. He dismissed it, until he heard Lord Bastian yelling at Gerard to fly faster. Apparently, he had lost his two captives earlier that day, along with half his crew. Bastian cursed, as he turned to look at Elder Simon.

"It seems I'm not the only one who lost something today, Elder."


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Chapter 4: Yui Fai

Jupiter found the information quite shocking. It pained her to find that one of her children met with an untimely death. The city rumbled with her anger...and her sadness. For the first time since Iason became Head of the Syndicate, she did not have Iason as counsel. Raoul was also off world, and this could have not come at a worse time, as the sun had just risen to greet the authorities with a backlog of reports due to Lord's Dance.

She searched her matrix, in order to form the statistics on the number of homicides carried out against an Elite. They were rare, if not always accidental. The only real statistic she had of incidents regarding the loss of life for an Elite, were that of the Head of the Syndicate. But as she processed the murder of Lord Donovan Fontaine, something stood out. Lord Fontaine was a Specialist in the Department of Security and Intelligence; Lord Raoul's section.

The findings were strange enough that a homicide would occur during the Lord's Dance. The entire planet was in a state of euphoric bliss, thanks to the Ancients "radiance." Jupiter searched for any other such crime, and found that other than a record drunk and disorderly detentions, there were no homicides recorded that evening. She summoned Lord Hector Stone, and Sir Odi.

"Lady Jupiter, the preliminary findings show, the Lord Fontaine was last seen leaving the Gala with two men. With all the dignitaries security was tight, nevertheless footage of his exiting the event could not identify the men. Lord Fontaine was discovered by his Attendant in the bath hall. He stated that he had arrived home approximately one hour before his Lord, after attending the Gala, in order to prepare for Lord Fontaine and his guests. He indicated, that the two men seduced his Master, and he was dismissed for the remainder of the evening. When he awoke early this morning, he stated he followed a trail of clothing to the bath hall, where he discovered his Master dead in the bath."

"Has an autopsy been preformed?"

"Yes. He was poisoned." Hector responded. "Jupiter I have the feeling that Lord Fontaine's death was not a random act. He was a Specialist under Lord Raoul. Upon further research, Lord Fontaine's schedule for the last week was reviewed, and nothing out of the ordinary was found. He did work some extra hours at his department, but that was not unusual, considering the Gala. Much of Lord Am's department worked extra hours. "

Odi, looked at Hector, as he put the pieces together. "Lord Hector, did Lord Fontaine have access to sensitive areas?" Odi began to pace, as his mind worked things out.

"He had clearance to nearly all sections within the department. But all Specialists have such access."

"Did he access any sensitive materials? Armory, labs, intelligence? Was anything _taken_ from the labs? To be more exact, was there truth serum taken?"

Jupiter hummed and within moments she responded. "Lord Fontaine accessed the bio-labs two nights before the Gala. He also placed inquiries to Lord Am's itinerary, as well as security protocols for the Ancients. I am sending inquiries to that department's inventory data base." Jupiter once again hummed for a few moments. "I find no change in inventory status."

"That does not mean it wasn't taken by other means, and records weren't falsified." Odi spoke, "I would recommend a physical count of that inventory be made." Odi began to feel as if Iason's abduction was only part of the plot by the Elders of Rhea. "Jupiter, I was told at our security briefing prior to the Gala, that there were some who did not approve of the changes taking place on Amoi. It is possible that Lord Fontaine was one such man?"

"I have been monitoring such grumblings. Most just amount to verbal complaints made towards the reinstatement of the three Clans, namely the Warrior Clans." Hector spoke. "But hardly anything worth mentioning, as the return to the three Clans has been hailed as a triumph. I believe this is an isolated crime. One that was was probably planned by Lord Bastian, for reasons we have yet to decipher."

"I doubt that very much Lord Stone." Odi spoke. "Lord Mink has been of great interest to Lord Bastian and the Elders of Rhea for some time, as his abduction proved. The chatter of the Queen's treasure has sparked a wild hunt for a non-existing 'treasure.' If it were a crime for a possible fortune, then that may explain why Lord Fontaine was murdered. Had he been assigned to any other department, one would overlook it for any number of possibilities, like a crime of passion or even gambling, terrible as that may be. But since Lord Fontaine was murdered after accessing sensitive material, and the schedules of the Royals, I would have to conclude, that there was more to his involvement."

Jupiter appeared as Lady Erin's holographic form. "This evil plot hatched by those Elders has extended their reach from the grave!" Jupiter paced back and forth. "Since their demise, I often wondered if they were all killed. I have spent months processing the possibilities that some survived. Only Iason and Riki can ferret out this mystery, and uncover the nature of Bastian's involvement.

Hector sat down in Iason's chair. He's been doing that quite a bit lately. "Lord Bastian and his family have always been obsessed with wealth. And he's the runt of that empire of opportunists who's had his eye on Iason for some time. He's tried to broker a trade agreement with Lord Mink for years. And we know he was involved with those Elders when the Ios was attacked, but was left for dead."

"Perhaps we're looking in the wrong place for this proof Jupiter." Odi began to pace along with her. "Has there been any activity on Rhea? Or even at any of the gateways along the Path of the Ancients? Commander Darius indicated that the ship he was following was registered as one of Lord Bastian's merchant ships. If Lord Bastian is following a lead to the "Queen's Treasure" provided by the late Lord Fontaine, I think it will be only a matter of time, before he figures out what that treasure really is. We already know he's involved by the abduction and brutal torture of Martin and Jake. He also questioned them with regards to the vault of specimens on Rhea."

"I will continue to monitor space chatter. If Lord Mink and the Ancients discover Lord Bastian's plans, they are best suited to handle whatever comes their way. Their main objective is to find the Vault of Maidens, and return to Amoi. They should have met up with Commander Darius by now, and I expect to hear from them soon. That will be all Sir Odi.

Odi bowed and excused himself. Hector was about to leave, when Jupiter addressed him.

"Lord Hector, have you made preparations for young Master Yui?"

Hector froze. He had hoped she would change her mind. "Master Yui?" Hector asked rather innocently.

"Yes, Hector. Master Yui. Did you think I'd forget? I will have him exposed to his past. Lord Raoul was showing clear signs of waking, and I don't doubt that he will awaken on his mission. His exposure to the Ancients is strong, and I want young Yui properly prepared. We don't have Riki and Iason available for his awakening, however you are authorized to have him sedated...should he awaken with the proper stimuli. I have assigned a specialist from Lord Heiku's team. He will report to the Firm tonight. Make this happen.

Hector sighed. "Jupiter this is most unusual. We have watched over young Yui all of his life. Clubbing him over the head is not really my first choice, Jupiter. Could this not wait until the Royals and Lord Raoul return?"

"No. Lord Raoul will want to see Yui in the same realm as he. Yui deserves the same, if not more. If he does not awaken, then he at least will be prepared to expect such an event. It is best he learn of his lineage now, since I show no access into the archives from him. I desire to give his valiant actions the proper honor they deserve. He is the second youngest Ancient next to the young Prince to be reanimated."

"And what of his loss? Won't he wonder about the children that were murdered?"

"There will be many who will forever remain lost Hector. Many became the dust beneath our feet before I became sentient. But Yui's actions found merit in the eyes of those whose lives he touched. Enough to have his remains lay next to the Fallen in your Vaults. Many of those he rescued, lived long enough to become survivors and ancestors of the children I raised. He will not be forgotten.

"Very well Jupiter. I will prepare young Yui Fai." Hector bowed slightly, resigning to press his objections any further.

Jupiter gave him a nod, "Thank you Hector."

Odi walked down the corridor where Lady Erin was being kept. Her chamber was sealed from all but the doctors and the team of specialist attending her. He watched from the glass observation window, as the doctor made his rounds. He waved at Odi, who's made his presence known for several days. Iason had left him in charge of security for both Queens, in Raoul's place. After learning of Lord Fontaine's death, he felt a familiar pain in the middle of his gut. Maybe it was due to his prior experience with Iason and his household. Maybe it was seeing the Ancients up close before, during and after their awakening. Or maybe it was because he considered them all family.

Lord Stone had assigned guards from the Firm, which Odi placed along the corridors outside the reanimation chambers. Jupiter had Bio-Droids assigned to the exterior labs surrounding the wing where the Queens were housed. The labs were still considered off limits to all but authorized personnel, and Odi took his job seriously. There would be no room for error where the Queens were concerned. To Odi, the Queens would be the first of many women reanimated from the past. The missing salve, to an ancient wound.

Odi was also enjoying his growing relationship with Tai. The reluctant royal was making a home for himself on Amoi, as an Ambassador from Aristia, for he would not leave Odi's side. It was the only way his father would approve of his relationship with Odi. Tai felt the same way about his friendship with Lord Iason, and now the Royal family. And because Odi served them as a Sentinel, this raised his credibility with the Royal Merovian's of Aristia. Tai was offered a suite at he Donovian Royal Suites run by Lord Heiku, but he declined, wanting to remain at the Mink household until the Ancients returned. He also waited for Lord Chi's expertise in Estate development, but there was a waiting list, as he was busy building the Royal Estates as it was.

But Odi was happy with the accommodations, so long as Tai was safe. The Penthouse had both Freyn and Askel to watch over them while Odi was making his rounds, and Katze's presence was welcomed. The penthouse was heavily guarded with Class-A Bio-Droids, and it would remain that way until Iason returned. The Mink Estate by the sea was being refurbished for the Royal family until the new Estates were finished, so much activity required his attention, with regards to security.

Odi would sit and watch the Queens for some time, before heading home. He wondered what it will be like when they awaken. Lady Erin was stunning in appearance, and he did much research on her life. Lord Kai was quite animated upon hearing of her reanimation. His eyes danced over every inch of her body, and Odi could see why. She was quite beautiful, with long raven black hair, and a light brown complexion. She was not very tall, which explained Riki's height, but then again, Riki was still rather young.

"_He may still grow an inch or two."_ Odi laughed to himself.

After the doctor finished with Lady Erin, he followed his team to Lady Yuri's chamber. She was only a week behind Lady Erin, and she lay like an angel in her chamber. Her golden hair was being brushed out by one of the female attendants, and she winked at Odi, as he smiled. Iason's mother was like Kai in his suffering, and he wondered how she would fare. She saw much death, and suffering. Omaki and his two companions were amazing to Odi.

He had never met Lord Argent before the Gala, and Yousi to him was a lost cause. What an amazing turn of events. He envied Ayuda's position on board with all the Ancients. And those yet to awaken like Raoul. Now there was an Ancient, he couldn't wait to meet. Lord Am was not always his favorite, but he did change his tune once Riki awakened. He recalled the jealous tantrum he had on Aristia, and how easily Riki could have killed him. But Riki's royal persona was merciful. Raoul has been incredible in Odi's eyes from that moment on.

"_Yeah, or he'd be dead."_ Odi shook his head, as this last thought crossed his mind.

When the attendant finished working on Lady Yuri, Odi stayed a few moments more, before heading out. Suddenly the monitor's alarms went off, and Lady Yuri began to twitch. The doctor came running, along with the team of attendants.

"What is happening?" Odi yelled into the intercom. The doctor looked at the monitors, and pointed to her head.

"She appears to be dreaming." The doctor mouthed.

Odi shook his head. _"Dreaming? But she is behind Lady Erin,"_ he thought.

The doctor gave Lady Yuri a sedative to keep her under. Jupiter appeared at the same time, and like Kai, placed a mental block that would remain in place until she was ready to wake.

"Shh, sweet Princess, sleep, rest your heart, soon you shall be in your husband's warm embrace. Until then, be at peace." Jupiter touched her temple, and Yuri's brain activity lowered once again.

Jupiter looked at Odi, who bowed in respect, and then she faded. The doctor waved at Odi, then pointed towards the door. Odi met with him outside Lady Yuri's chamber.

"What happened?" Odi asked.

"She is showing heightened brain activity, stronger than Lady Erin. But because she has not reached her maturation threshold, she must remain unconscious. Much like a premature child in the womb."

"This is amazing. I hope they don't wake up until they return. I don't know what the hell we're going to do if one of them wakes up. Do you?"

Odi scratched his head, as they looked at Lady Yuri being attended. She looked like a porcelain doll being dressed up. Her face was pale, but she was indeed beautiful.

"Well Sir Odi, we do have instructions to keep them under if they show signs of awakening. Prince Riki would be the one to tell us how close they are to the surface. But if either Queen fights to awaken, it would be best to keep them under, for reasons that they more than likely have powers that would go unchecked in their minds. More Lady Yuri than Lady Erin. Lady Erin, may just awaken like Lord Raimen did, as if one was waking from a night's sleep. But as you know Lady Yuri will have much trauma to navigate."

"Yes, Lord Oskuro is also going through some rough patches." Odi spoke as Lady Yuri's monitors went back to normal. "I think it has been made tolerable due in part by Prince Riki and Raimen. That is why I feel both Queens will do well. I was relieved to see Jupiter appear so quickly"

The two men nodded in agreement, as they continued to watch Lady Yuri while the attendants finished their work, and left. Odi made his last round with all the guards, and then headed home to the penthouse. It had been a long day which included chasing Lord Chi down, in order to get an update of Iason's Estate renovations, and when he would be able to look over the security schematics. In addition, Iason had mentioned wanting to have reinforced titanium to retrofit the frame of the Estate.

"Details, details." Odi sighed.

The gate was almost as old as the building. There were obvious signs of wear over the centuries of use, since it was one of Amoi's oldest historical buildings. Though it was not advertised to the public, nor was it on any visitor's guide, the three story building was a heavily guarded institution nonetheless. It looked more like an Estate, than an institution. A glimpse of past. One could only imagine what went on inside, for it was the only building the size of one square block of what was the heart of Amoi.

There was an emblem of a sword and shield engraved on the iron doors that faced the street. Symbols of a long and trusted organization which had no rival anywhere on the surface of Amoi. The iron fence was set in place by large granite cornerstones on each of the four corners of the building. Large vines of forest green ivy that grew wild on the grounds, covered the fence giving it an antiquated appeal. The Capital of Amoi, which was now Ios, had lost much of it's charm, but even as the sands of time covered the past, The Firm stood defiant.

Yui's hands trembled as he walked up the twenty-two steps that led to the unassuming entrance. He was so nervous he counted each and every one of them. As he approached, the two doors opened and he was greeted by a young man dressed in a uniform which was all too familiar to Yui.

"Welcome to the Firm of Shield of Honor, Master Yui Fai." The young man bowed. "I am Sir Nihamaya, you are most prompt in your arrival. Lord Stone is expecting you."

"T-There's been a mistake, Sir Nihamaya." Yui's eyes grew large, "I am not stationed with such honor. I am the Attendant for Lord Raoul Am." Yui said proudly, then, "I see you wear the Sentinel's uniform, have you been assigned a Lord to shadow?"

"I see you are familiar with proper protocol. Yes, I am in training for the Sentinel's Service, and since we are on the subject of service, I must correct you. You see, you sir are also a descendant of the Warrior Clans. But I am not at liberty to discuss this, so please forgive me." Nihamaya pressed a button on his wrist console, "Ah! We must move on, as Lord Stone is one who also appreciates the art of proper protocols, as in being prompt, and I'll be polishing the Grand Hall if I don't get you to his office."

Yui nervously bowed, and stepped in. As the doors closed behind them, they made a loud sound, that echoed in what Yui would soon see was an immense hall. The floors were made of black granite, and dressed up with a narrow carpet, of crimson red. There were several large fireplaces with beautifully sculptured mantles. The floors were tastefully decorated with many fine rugs, and elegant high back chairs. There were large windows that were being opened, as the attendants scurried about their duties. The golden glow of the morning sun bathed the grand hall, giving it a welcoming appeal. There weren't many people, considering the size of the institution, but Yui figured it was yet too early in the day for business. The grand hall was polished to a clean shine, which caught his attention, being an Attendant himself.

The interior was a sharp contrast to the appearance of the exterior of the building. As Yui was led down the long corridor, he was overwhelmed by all the beauty he was seeing. There were numerous paintings of Warrior Lords, and many pieces of fine art.

"_I'm sure Raul would just love the paintings. And I know Lord Iason would appreciate the ancient sculptures."_ Yui thought to himself.

He imagined that all the collections would impress the artistically inclined Lords, as many pieces were encased in glass, and were quite old.

But what Yui truly loved, were the many golden lamps that lit the corridors. The were of various designs, and some looked quite older than others. He could smell the sweet scent of the fragrant oil that burned within their reservoirs. Yui walked up to one, and noticed the reservoir was engraved with a name. Nihamaya noticed Yui's attention to the decor, and decided he would slow down just a bit, and risk being tardy in order to give Yui the brief tour.

"The Firm was built on the foundation of a very prestigious hall dating back to Ancient Amoi. In that era, the Council Chambers of the three ruling Clans met to discuss all issues pertaining to Amoi's citizens."

As Nihamaya spoke, he noticed Yui's facial expressions as they walked on. Yui's innocence tugged at his heart strings, considering he knew who Yui truly was.

"This building was left in ruins during the Five-Hundred Years of Woe. Only one original wall from the Council Chambers still stands today; and here we are."

Nihamaya stopped at the intersection of two long corridors, which seemed to go on forever from where Yui was standing. Right in the middle of the intersection was a monolithic-size slab of white granite, of what was once, the Council Chambers of the three ruling Clans. It was encased in glass, and the lighting reflected the reverence it symbolized. As Yui approached the wall, he noticed an engraved sign at eye level which read:

"BE YE FRIEND OR FOE. KNOW THAT WHERE YE STAND, IS HALLOWED GROUND. THE SHIELD OF HONOR, IS THE SWORD OF TRUTH THAT WE BEAR UPON OUR VERY HEART AND SOUL. KNOW THAT WHEN DARKNESS PREVAILED, WE CLUNG TO THE ONE WHO DID NOT ABANDON HER CHILDREN TO THE DARKNESS. ONCE WE, THE REMNANT, WERE BROKEN IN SPIRIT. YET BY HER HAND DO WE NOW STAND ERECT. LIKE A SWORD IN THE WIND, WE MAKE SAFE THE NIGHT. WE WHO NOW GUARD THE ONE, THE AWAKENED, AND THE LOST, LIGHT THE PATH UPON WHICH YOU NOW TREAD. UPON HER SCALES OF JUSTICE DO WE BEND OUR KNEE. THE MARK ON THY HAND OF THE SWORD AND SHIELD DO FOREVER HAIL JUPITER, FOR SHE WILL ALIGN THE STARS ONCE AND FOREVER MORE."

Yui stared at the words, then turned around in the direction from which he came. He looked at the many lamp stands once again. They spoke to him. The date at the bottom of the engraving surprised him:

"500 AJA"

"Is there something wrong Master Yui?" Nihamaya spoke.

"Is there a special meaning to 500 AJA? I don't understand."

"Why that is five hundred years After Jupiter's Ascent." Nihamaya spoke matter of fact. "It took us five hundred years to get back on our feet. And nearly five hundred more to reach the stars once again. There was so much loss in those first five hundred years, as you have recently learned. But what is not publicly known is that throughout all Amoian history, the Firm was always working with Jupiter to restore our ancestors."

Yui nodded, as he caught up to Nihamaya. "Yes, Lord Am has recently learned that he is an Ancient." Yui spoke with sadness in his voice. "These past months have been like a dream, as if we are all just waking up from a deep sleep."

"_If you only knew, young Master Yui."_ Nihamaya thought to himself.

"I also noticed the lamp stands were engraved with a person's name. What is the significance of that?"

"Those are the Fallen. There are hundreds, truly thousands of them. But you will soon see them for yourself."

They continued down the corridor, as Nihamaya pointed to various pieces of art, and many paintings of Warrior Lords and Intellects alike.

"Well, here we are Master Yui," Nihamaya pauses as he opened a door, "Wait inside, while I inform Lord Stone you are here."

Yui stood rooted to the floor. He didn't know whether to sit, or stand. And since he's never experienced anything like this, he found himself thinking of Raoul. He would have loved to have him standing next to him, though he had no idea why he was there in the first place. Moment's seemed like hours, as the soft footsteps of Nihamaya could be heard coming down the hall.

"Master Yui, please follow me."

Yui felt as if his heart was going to burst, as fast as it was beating in his chest. He composed himself, and put his best foot forward. After all, he was representing Raoul, and would do his best not to shame him. He followed the young man down a dimly lit corridor as they approached a door that was ajar. Nihamaya knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." Came the elderly voice of Lord Hector Stone.

"My Lord, I present Master Yui Fai." Nihamaya bowed, as he gestured with his hand to Yui to walk in.

Yui walked in slowly, rather timid actually, more like a kitten discovering a new room, and unsure of his surroundings. And true to form, looked back at the door, as if making sure where the exit was, in case he needed to make a hasty retreat.

Hector smiled, as he saw for the first time, Yui Fai. He had monitored his life from the proper vantage point, and through many stages of his young service as an Attendant. Just as Jupiter had instructed. Now there stood the young man, who once dared to be more than he was. In a time of madness.

"Ah yes, please come in. Welcome. I see by the expression on your face, that you feel as if an error has taken place. Is this not so?" Hector stood up from his desk, and walked across the room to greet Yui. He towered over the young man, who looked up at Hector and extended his hand to greet him.

"I-I'm afraid, there has. I certainly do not hold such a station. Would you be so kind, and please tell me why have I been summoned in the absence of my Lord Master?"

"I suppose you have been given quite a fright, is that it? Be at ease young Yui, Lord Am will be notified at Jupiter's discretion." Hector found the young man quite endearing. "Well, I must say, not many men are summoned by Jupiter to report to the Firm, that much is true. However as the archives have been made public, certain citizens are discovering, they hold a past of honor, if not of some great significance."

Hector motioned for Yui to join him in the seating area. He was still trembling, as he tried to absorb the words he just heard. It was already far too much for him to accept. It was true, that he did not care to read the archives, being content to serve Raoul regardless of his past. So he was not caught up in the excitement as many of his contemporaries. In his network of Attendants some did have ties to the Ancients, so he was not really swept away with the hype. Yui was already privy to many confidential matters, and perhaps it was his close proximity to the Royals, and the revelation of Lord Omaki and Lord Argent.

"I really have not had the interest, if it's all the same Lord Stone. Lord Am's association with the Royal Family has kept me involved enough. It is both an honor and privilege to serve them."

"Of course, and you do an excellent job, or so I've heard. First things first Master Yui. As you know, my son Ayuda has risen to shadow Lord Iason Mink and the young Prince as their Sentinel at Arms. Likewise, Lord Am has become the Sentinel at Arms for Lord Kai. Both serve, and are being served, as you do Lord Raoul. Is this not so?"

"Yes, I do serve Lord Am."

"Well, it would be natural, that as the archives are opened, one would want to see where they came from. Most have, to one extent or another. But you have not. Is there a reason why you decline such knowledge?"

Hector studied Yui's face. The young man was quite poised, as he pondered the question. It was clear, that he honored his Master. However, the young man could hold his own. A quality Hector appreciated.

"Is there any requirement that every citizen review the archives?" Yui asked in a voice only above a whisper.

"Why no, there is not." Hector now noticed Yui avert his eyes away from his face. "Though considering who Lord Raoul is, I would have thought you eager to find your place in time."

"I have already found my place...Lord Hector." Yui's face betrayed his resolve to stand by Raoul. He didn't care to know anything else. "I have served my Lord since I was very young. I really have not desired anything else."

"Well spoken young Master. Truly noble words, coming from one so young." Hector stood up and headed to the bar feeling he needed something to calm his nerves. Yui jumped up and made towards the bar.

"Here my Lord, let me serve you." Yui smiled.

"No, no, that is quite alright Yui. I can manage. In fact, would you care to join me? What will you have? There is a fresh pot of coffee on that cart, with some pastries, and fruit. I would wager you have not eaten yet?" Hector winked, as he poured himself a drink. "It is quite early, and I'm sure you have been up prior to the sun rise?"

Yui blushed slightly to be addressed so casually by the Director of the Firm. He could not get his head around all the sudden attention to his otherwise insignificant life.

"But I'm an Attendant...what the hell is going on?" Yui thought to himself.

"Actually, I am staying with Lord Mink's household. But I'm sure you knew this already. They have been most hospitable in their absence. Toma, Lord Mink's Attendant, has been wonderful." Yui smiled. 'But I could use a cup of coffee if you don't mind?"

"By all means, make yourself at home." Hector headed back to the bar after downing his drink in one swallow. "One drink won't do!" Hector thought to himself.

He was just as nervous as Yui, and shook his head at Jupiter's plans for the young man. He only hoped Yui would not be too overwhelmed. He looked around his office and wondered if Jupiter was monitoring the visit. He and Jupiter had a long standing agreement to not spy on one another. But Yui was a special case. She had her hand in all aspects of Yui's life, from the moment she pieced together his connection to Raoul using the archives, to requesting his DNA sample and watching him grow into his role in Raoul's life as his Attendant.

He watched as Yui returned with a cup of coffee, and a sweet roll. He sat down carefully and with perfect manners, waited for Hector to sit down before he drank his coffee.

"I see you are a sweet roll man." Hector began. "One could tell the type of person one is, by the food they eat, or the spirits they drink. Being an Attendant, you are trained on the proper food, and drink a particular visitor is served. And you young man, are the type that knows what he likes. You don't stand on ceremony, yet you waited for the Lord of the manor to begin, before you dared nibble on that sweet roll. And that tells me about the character behind the man."

Yui took a sip of his coffee, and then a bite of his sweet roll. He was now intrigued as to why the Director of the Firm, was making conversation over protocol, with him.

"Yes, as I mentioned, I have served my Lord since I was a young man. But to answer your first question, I have found no true reason to dig up my past, if you will pardon me, as I wish not to offend. But when Lord Am discovered his lineage, I was most proud of the findings. He has changed in many ways, and has become a greater man since his assignment to shadow Lord Kai, among his other responsibilities."

Hector could hear the love Yui held for Raoul. He knew the truth will be hard for Yui, but like Iason and Riki, there was great love behind those eyes.

"Fair enough, and well put. So let's begin. Jupiter summoned you to the Firm for proper protocol training." Hector lied. "Since Lord Am is the Head of Intelligence, and Lord Kai Oskuro's Sentinel at Arms, your role in his life will also change. There has not been a Royal family for, well, for over ten thousand years. So you are now to be educated on the uniqueness of such protocol, along with a crash course in serving the Royal Family."

Hector broke into a cold sweat as one white lie, was compounded with yet another. Hector scratched his head, as he wondered how long it would take for Yui to put the puzzle together. Jupiter wanted the past to come naturally to Yui, however there was nothing natural about how it was being handled. But with the Ancients all away, there was no one to trigger the young man. The mind block would hold, however the awakenings all came to them individually, and one was never the same as the other. Jupiter's "Plan B" was to sedate him should he awaken, without Riki's help. Hector hoped that would not be the case, and remembers his comment to Jupiter.

"_Clubbing him over the head is not really my first choice, Jupiter. Could this not wait until the Royals and Lord Raoul return?"_

Of course Jupiter felt different, and did not appreciate Hector's sense of humor. Yui had been exposed to the Royals just as much as Raoul, especially the night of the Lord's Dance Gala. Jupiter did not detect any physical changes, as in Omaki and Argent. So Yui's so-called education was well timed. Of course Jupiter had a doctor from the labs stationed within the Firm's medical center, which didn't appease Hector at all.

Yui sat with a blank stare as he continued to nibble at his sweet roll. He was quite capable in protocol, however, Lord Hector had a point. Raoul now served the Royal family.

"Lord Hector. May I ask why Sir Toma and the Mink household have not been scheduled along with me? Lord Iason and Lord Oskuro are both Royals, would not the Mink household qualify for this education?"

"_Damn, he is sharp, that much I do give him."_ Hector thought to himself.

"Yes, er they would. And steps are being taken for Lord Mink's staff." Yet another white lie. "However, you young Master are all together a different case. Let's finish the tour my trusted assistant began."

Hector quickly finished his drink, as Yui placed his cup of coffee down. They stepped out of Hector's office, and began to walk down the long corridor opposite the direction Yui entered. Hector turned into another room, which was filled with many paintings. Hector stopped directly in front of an extremely old painting. It was sealed in an airtight case.

"Yui, do you recognize this man?"

Yui looked at the painting, and although it was quite old, one could still make out the images of the Royal Mink Family. Lord Raimen was portrayed beautifully, with his hand on Lady Yuri's shoulder. The Queen was holding a young boy on her lap. A young Iason Mink.

"Yes Lord Stone, that is Lord Raimen and his family!" Yui spoke with much excitement. "The details are quite brilliant. I've never seen Lord Iason as a child. This must be quite a valuable portrait."

"Yes, the case is airtight, and secured. In fact all of the portraits in this institution are, but the one's in this room are of special families. We've collected them over the centuries, and there is none like it anywhere on Amoi. If you will notice the signature on the bottom is quite faded, however, still legible."

Yui looked at the lower right hand corner, and could make out part of the name.

"Annabel..." Yui could not read the rest. "It seems a woman painted this portrait, is this true?"

"Yes, it was painted by the Lady Annabelle Am." Hector watched as Yui's face lit up.

"Y-You mean Lord Raoul's mother painted this?" Yui's voice became excited once again. "Oh! Lord Am will be so excited to see this!"

"Yes, this particular room holds the art of Lady Am. She was quite gifted in the Arts, and she was also the one who painted most of the Royal Family. If you will notice, this next portrait was also done in similar style, as she painted Lord Kai Oskuro, and his Queen, the Lady Erin."

Yui could not believe the likeness of Lady Erin to Jupiter. She had the most alluring eyes, and was quite petite considering Lord Kai's stature. However Yui noticed that Riki was not in the portrait.

"Lord Stone, was the young Prince not born yet?"

"Actually Prince Riki was in this portrait. The young Queen was with child when this portrait was painted. In this next portrait, Lord Kai is holding the young prince in his arms. See?"

Yui stepped forward and saw a candid portrait of Lord Kai playfully holding his son up in the air. They were standing in a field of flowers, and Lord Kai's long black hair was floating in the breeze. Riki was adorable. As Yui continued to walk, he next saw a portrait of Lord Raimen and Lord Kai standing proudly with their sons. Iason was about six years old, and he held Riki in his arms.

"It seems Lady Annabelle knew something the two young Heirs did not." Yui said smiling, "If she was anything like Lord Raoul and posed them, perhaps she felt the two were destined to be in each others arms."

Hector smiled at Yui's comments. It was true that Lady Am had a good eye, -psychic or not- but she did know how to pose them. Hector pointed to a portrait of Iason. He appeared to be about 18 years of age.

"In this portrait, the Lady Am was asked to paint the young Lord before he left Amoi as a young Ambassador. The Queen made a fuss about his journeys, stating that he was far too young. However the archives note, that Lord Raimen wanted his son to learn more than just science. As you might have guessed, he's quite intelligent in many fields. So his Lord father wanted him to spread his wings, so to speak."

"You seem quite knowledgeable Lord Stone. I suppose that comes with the territory?" Yui smiled.

"It comes with decades of service. We hold a vast amount of historical records Yui. The Firm was the first organization to serve Lady Jupiter. She took in the survivors of the great wars, and because of her, we exist. It is important that we remember where we came from, if we're to move forward and continue as a society. The Firm has guarded Jupiter and all her children. Including you, young Master."

"I meant to ask." Yui turned to face Hector. "Why do you address me as Master? I am only an Attendant, and hold no station."

"Well young man, that is precisely why you should have taken advantage of the open archives. You would learn much about yourself and your past." Hector winked. "Come let's continue."

The two moved on to a yet another room. It was stacked up to the ceiling with books. It had three levels, and each one was brimming with the written word. As they entered, they were greeted by Sir James Earl, keeper of the archives. The tall dark haired man, reminded Yui of Lord Raimen. Long limbs, and a very sensual walk. He wore glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, probably due to all the reading, and nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing Yui walk in the door.

"My, my it is not often that we have such a young guest in this dusty library." James spoke, as he looked nervously at Hector. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company young man?"

Yui looked at Hector, with wide eyes, as he silently encouraged him to answer.

"I am to be educated on the proper protocol, in serving Lord Am, and the Royals I was told." Yui looked at Hector and James. "Since my Master is soon to awaken." Yui's voice was low, and uncertain.

"Well that is wonderful news!" James exclaimed, as he clapped his hands. "I was hoping to see him awaken, how is he faring Hector?"

Hector gave James a pointed look, as he served Yui right back to him for an explanation. The reason there were very few people walking about the building, was due to Yui's presence. They didn't want hundreds of students and members of the Firm all gawking at the young man, knowing who he was. And they all did. Yui's sacrifice was required reading for all members of the Firm. Yui's love for his fellow man was underscored, as an example of self-sacrifice in the face of true evil.

James winked at Yui, as he once again looked at Hector, who continued to squirm. Hector, meantime made a mental note to get Sir James later, for his lack of help. He just knew the old bookworm was laughing at him.

Hector cleared his throat. "Yes, Lord Raoul is doing quite well, and we hope to see him awaken soon. The young Prince could feel his mind slowly opening up. However Lord Am is quite a hard nut to crack." Hector teased, "If you will pardon my language Master Yui."

"Lord Am and his family have a long lineage, if you weren't aware of this Yui." Sir James finally contributed. "His Father was Lord Kai Oskuro's Sentinel at Arms. His family has shadowed the Royals for several centuries. Lord Raoul was deeply loved by his mother and.."

"And his twin sister, Monique." Yui finished.

"Yes. How could you know this?" James smiled.

"Oh, well, Lord Raoul was given a data crystal by Lord Luis Raymone prior to the Lord's Dance. He shared the images of his family with me. I learned of his twin sister and his mother." Yui became quiet. Perhaps Hector and James did not realize his knowledge was so extensive. He then added, "You see, my Lord shares his life with me...and his heart."

Sir Earl raised his eye brows, as Yui revealed this. Of course they knew all of this, but found it endearing, that he blushed upon confessing it.

"Yes, it is wonderful that Jupiter has now removed the restrictions on such matters." Hector smiled. "So you are aware of what they search for, and the importance of finding the Maidens?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about his role?" Hector pressed.

Yui's expression changed. His smile disappeared, as his lips tightened. Hector looked over at James, as Yui took his time in answering.

"I feel that laying ones life down for the innocent, is a noble cause. Lord Rene Am, shadowed Lord Kai, and was killed defending the great Warrior Lord. Lord Raoul I learned, gave his life doing the same for Lord Kai; or so I've been told. The sacrifices made by my Lord's family are great, and inspiring. He also said that the Maiden's were hidden by men who gave up their lives for their safety, and our future."

James felt like breaking down, and telling Yui the truth._"You are truly noble little one. You were worthy of Lordship, for you made a difference."_ But Sir James remained silent. He felt as if his already graying hair would sprout a handful more.

"Yes Yui. The life of a Sentinel is an honorable one. It just doesn't end with the Lord or his sons. Lord Raoul's family was exceptional, and to be admired. Those men who died for our future, also deserve such admiration. Here at the Firm of The Shield of Honor, we teach this to our members. All members are fellow Clansmen, as whole families serve this institution. But in the last couple of centuries, we have only required the men to serve. We teach the history of our ancient Sentinels to all our students. The Warrior's lineage is not lost in our parenting of our young. Like my son Ayuda, they learn from infancy what it takes to be a member of the Firm."

What Lord Hector left out was the part of being a member of such a secretive organization, was just that. Secrets. First year students were sworn to silence, especially when it came to such matters as Jupiter's mission to bring back the Lords of the past. And one particular Warrior youth, which now stood before them.

Yui looked around at all the books. Even though the technology exists for such archives, the old ways were not lost in such a prestigious institution. There was reverence in all the knowledge those books held. It would take a lifetime -or two- to read such literature.

"My Lord, you and the Firm have been around for many centuries is this not so? How have you and your members coped with such knowledge? I mean, you keep counsel with Jupiter, yet held the key to open all their minds. What would you have done with this knowledge if Lord Iason and the Prince were never found?"

"Now that is a good question Hector." James batted his eyes at the Director. "And you are right Yui, he has been around for centuries..." James rolled his eyes, making Yui smile.

Of course by now, Hector was ignoring James altogether. "Well, if the two Lord Heirs were not found, we -that is the Firm- would still be out there searching for them. We followed many leads over the centuries, and many false ones. Space travel is complicated, when searching for the virtual needle in a haystack. But the Elders of Rhea forced our hand. As you know, they were set to destroy all the specimens, all of Jupiter's children."

When Hector spoke the word "children," Yui frowned. This was not lost on the two men.

Yui nodded. But did not respond.

"Well that would sour anyone's day Hector." James placed his hands on his hips, "Let's lighten the mood, how about if we take this young man to the Hall of Warriors? I'm sure Yui will enjoy seeing the Warriors of old in their uniforms; at least I always do!" James winked at Yui. "Do you not agree that bringing back the old Sentinel's uniform was a fantastic idea Master Yui?"

"Oh yes!" Yui's expression was greeted with a sigh of relief by Hector, thinking he had brought Yui down. "Lord Raoul looks absolutely dashing in his uniform! I love the black on black in contrast to his stunning features. Lord Raoul used to not like his Intelligence uniform, saying it was lacking "color." As you know all his paintings reflect his love of life, and boy does he love color! Do you know he even brought me a kitten? He likes to climb all over his capes, and has ruined several articles of clothing in fact, Lord Am was quite angry at first. But when it ruined his old uniforms, he was actually quite happy to don on the new, er..that is, the older style uniform of the Sentinels."

Lord Hector and Sir James, watched in complete surprise, as the young man opened up and began to chat up a storm about Raoul. When Yui realized he was running off at the mouth, he quickly clammed up.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn. Lord Raoul does love the change of uniform." Yui wanted to just run for the exits and keep running until he got home. But since there was no way to talk his way out of it -feeling he's talked enough- Yui just stopped talking altogether.

"My, Sir Hector, I think we've discovered what makes Master Yui happy." Sir James laughed softly. "Tell me Yui, what is the current painting Lord Am is working on?"

"Now James, we don't want to put the young man on the spot! I'm sure if Lord Am is working on a masterpiece, and he would not want us to know; thereby ruining the surprise at one of his exhibits." Hector pressed.

James came up to Yui and whispered loud enough in his ear, knowing Hector would hear.

"Did you know that Lord Hector has three paintings by Lord Am? He's paid handsomely for them too, taking a bite out of his portfolio each time." James giggled. It was not often that the Director of the Firm blushed.

Yui looked at both men, as if he were the cat who ate the canary. But he was itching to tell someone being so proud of Raoul's talents. He looked at his feet, then closed his eyes and made a decision. Yui looked both ways as if about to reveal a great secret, and whispered.

"It's a portrait of Lord Iason and the Prince! He's been working on it for nearly eight months now. Lord Mink's abduction, and the awakening on both their parts, kinda threw him off. So he had to make some changes, but it is just magnificent!" Yui placed a finger across his lips. "But you can't tell a soul!"

Hector crossed his heart with his hand, and Sir Earl locked his lips with a key, and tossed it. All three of them laughed.

"Now let's move on to the Hall of Warriors!" Sir Earl repeated, as he took Yui's arm in his, and pulled the surprised young man along. Hector fell in right behind them, as they made their way to the famed hall. Yui noticed once again the great many lamp stands which lined the long corridors.

As they approached the large hall, they were greeted at the door by two young men decked out in the colors of the Warrior Clans. Yui recognized the uniform right away, and loved the fine details. He recalled Riki's royal robes, and those of his father. He truly loved all the body jewelry he wore, feeling he was a vision in black. The young guards watched Yui approach the entrance, and looked at each other.

They knew who he was.

His thoughts were a blur as he slept soundly. Martin felt the warmth of Riki's healing touch, but his body seemed to float effortlessly in the light of Raimen's hand. The tall Ancient took over for Riki as he wanted the young medic to heal faster, and depend less on the medical equipment Heiku had him plugged into. Martin was overwhelmed with the response on his and Jake's behalf, and both young men were drained from their experience under Lord Bastian.

"Here my Prince, let me finish for you. You have taxed your body plenty on this mission, with hardly a full night's rest to recuperate." Raimen smiled sweetly. "I need to stretch my legs a bit in this field, as my healing gifts have all returned to me. I've used them more now than I ever did in my previous life, and I forgot how much I loved to heal."

Raimen's beautiful long hair floated serenely, as the surge of energy slowly flowed from his hands, and radiated over Martin's body. The young medic's complexion returned to it's warmer tones, as the blood in his body circulated throughout his newly healed tissue. The damage done by Lord Bastian and Gerard was extensive, and would have certainly been fatal, had Riki and Iason not intervened and rescued them.

Riki's anger was nothing compared to Iason who could not contain his, pacing back and forth while his father healed Martin. When Heiku removed the bandages, and saw the condition of their backs, he was appalled. The healing by the Ancients was internal, and they did benefit from it, despite the distance of their reach, but he knew it would require extensive healing. Heiku stood back next to Iason, as they watched Raimen heal Martin.

"Iason, I must say, that if you and Riki had not found them, they would have died. It is clear by the wounds of their backs, and the many lacerations to their limbs. They had several deep tissue tears, that reached and exposed several ribs. Martin's condition was worse, as he apparently reopened his wounds when he moved over to Jake's bunk. He would have bled to death, had Jake slept even a few minutes longer."

This report did not help Iason who had just calmed down. "You have a gift for stating the obvious Heiku." Iason said under his breath.

Iason's hair began to whip about angrily, as Raimen used his powers and turned Martin onto his stomach to work on his back. Raimen's eyes sparkled as he moved his hands over his torn flesh. He began to glow softly, as the healing energy left his hands and lay over Martin's wounds, then softly sank into his flesh. Martin sighed sweetly, as the comfort of his body was finally felt in his mind. When Raimen heard him sigh, he then placed his hands directly on the wounds, and gently rubbed his hands from Martin's neck, to his backside. The wounds then seemed to vanish, and the skin began to mend, as it was healed.

"Yes little one, I am here to bring you peace, let me hear your sigh once more.."

As if Raimen manipulated his thoughts, Martin let out a second sigh, and even managed to smile in his sleep.

"There, there, yes, that's precious. Now let's see about those nasty bumps on your beautiful face."

Raimen rotated his hand slowly, as Martin's body spun effortlessly over the bed, and landed softly on the sheets. He caressed Martin's face with the back of his hand, and the wounds healed, the bumps on his forehead receded and then disappeared."

When Heiku saw this, he nearly choked on his words, as he looked up at Raimen, and spoke.

H-How is this done? His flesh is healed! Holy Jupiter, I must see this up close!"

Heiku made to step forward, when Iason held his arm across Heiku's chest, preventing his forward movement.

"Wait Heiku, my father's healing touch is not so friendly to anyone who breaches his energy filed uninvited. See his glow? Unless you are acknowledged by his mind, you can be taken as a threat. My father is just as you see him, but his smile can be like a two edged sword."

"He smiles my love, because Martin is having a wonderful dream." Riki came up behind Iason, and embraced him. Iason's hair dropped from it's angry roost over the top of his head, as Riki caressed his arms. "His mind is in complete bliss, and I think our young friend is going to do quite well."

Iason seemed to melt under Riki's warmth, and Heiku was thankful for it. The three walked into the next room, to allow Raimen to finish healing Martin in peace. Riki pulled on Iason's hand, taking him out of the medical center, and away from Martin's bed. Heiku took the hint, and went looking for Yousi.

Raimen finished with Martin and gave the sleeping medic a peck on the cheek. He moved quietly from Martin's room and closed his door. Then turned towards Jake's room and noticed he had been observing him all along.

"Why Jake, you're not resting as you were told." Raimen pointed his finger and shook it playfully, as Jake sat up. "Now, now, don't get up young man!" Raimen gently pushed Jake down, as the wincing Jake giggled.

"That was amazing Lord Raimen! Is Martin really healed?" Jake looked over at Martin's door.

"Yes, he is quite healed now. He should wake up feeling rather refreshed, as will you, if you let me do my job. Now lay still and clear your mind little one."

"Yes sir." Jake whispered as he lay back down. "Will it hurt?"

"Never." Raimen whispered, as he took his injured hand which was used by Kai in killing the two Elders and kissed it gently. The rupture began to glow, then fade slowly before Jake's eyes. "I would never do anything to harm you, you are precious in my eyes." Raimen soothed.

As Jake watched, Raimen moved his hands slowly over his body, and began to heal him. It was rather strange, but Jake felt as if Raimen was actually running his hands all over his body. And it felt quite good. He felt warm all over, and his mind began to swim. Raimen lowered his head, making his hair cascade down over Jake, and with a sensual tone, whispered:

"You are most precious Jake, I will never allow you to suffer such injury ever again."

Jake's eyes met with Raimen's and he smiled. Raimen's eyes turned a shade darker, and his hair began to dance serenely around his head.

"Now my dear, let me convey my appreciation for all you have done. Without your help Iason could have died, is this not so? I've wanted to hold you in my arms and love you tenderly, for you are truly sweet and quite brave."

Raimen softly caressed Jake's body, yet never laid a hand on him. It was extremely erotic, and Jake felt his cock swell beneath the sheets. His heart rate began to climb, and with a gentle waved his hand, Raimen turned off all the monitors. He bent down again and slowly kissed Jake, as the young medic responded eagerly, watching Raimen's sapphire eyes sparkle with energy.

"Can I love you, my Lord?" Jake gasped, as Raimen kissed his neck, and nuzzled his cheek. "M-May I hold you?"

Raimen smiled and nodded his reply. He scaled back his energy, and let Jake reach through his healing wave, and embrace him. He felt as if his whole body was being charged, and when their eyes met again, Jake spoke.

"We did not hesitate my Lord, we knew your son was important; we knew he was special. And I am so happy we were able to keep him alive. I know I speak for my friends when I say, we would gladly do it again, if there was a need."

Raimen closed his eyes, as he felt tears well up in them. Jake reached up and softly kissed each eye, then his lips once more. Raimen gently ran his hands down Jake's back. They slowly began to glow, emitting his healing energy, as it was absorbed by his body. Jake moaned in his mouth, and could not believe how wonderful he felt. Raimen continued to caress his body, until he felt the life in Jake's injured body glow once more. He caressed Jake's forehead with the back of his hand. He had several lacerations which instantly healed, and then vanished.

Jake began to unbutton Raimen's tunic, to revealed his flawless skin, and one pink nipple.

"You are so beautiful, my Lord." Jake whispered.

Jake kissed his way towards it, and gently sucked on it, making Raimen gasp with delight. Jake continued until he felt a sharp pain down the back of his hips. He winced, and was pissed that it would happen when he was feeling so good.

Raimen pulled Jake up to a sitting position and rotated Jake, stepping between his legs, and pressing his hips forward. Jake's breathing was labored, and knew better than try to make some moves on Raimen while he was still all messed up.

Raimen raised his chin with his hand, and kissed him tenderly. "Here, let me help with that." Raimen placed his hands on Jake's hips, and sent a surge of healing energy through his hands. Jake rolled his eyes, as the wonderful warmth could be felt throughout his body.

Raimen's tunic was halfway unbuttoned, when Jake once again began to undress him. Jake peeled the garment off his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Jake was amazed with Raimen's body, and kissed his chest tenderly, as Raimen continued to send his healing energy.

"Oh..my Lord...that feels...incredible..." Jake moaned, as Raimen pressed his hips against Jake's. Jake's cock now stood erect between them. Raimen then placed one hand over his, pulling it towards his silk trousers. Jake could feel his aroused member. Raimen whispered in his ear.

"Release me dear, I wish to make love to you." Raimen's face betrayed his excitement, as he kissed Jake once again.

Jake tugged on the straps which released the material covering Raimen's rigid member. Jake was pleasantly surprised to find him sprung. Much more than that- Jake was shocked to see the size of Raimen's well endowed cock.

"_Whoa! He's fucking bigger than his son!"_ Jake's internal scream echoed in his head.

"Do I scare you, my dear?" Raimen smiled, then took his mouth once again. "I promise to be gentle, as you will not suffer under my touch."

"I'm amazed you don't pass out when aroused, my Lord." Jake raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Raimen laughed softly, "Such a sweet young man. I bet you say that to all your lovers." Raimen teased.

"N-No, but it needed to be said. You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen." Jake swallowed hard.

"I don't intend on taxing your sweet body Jake, so I will make this quick. If you feel well enough for this, I will invite you for a night of pleasure in my bed. I'm certain Lord Kai will find you most appetizing." Raimen moaned, as he took Jake's cock in his hand, and began to stroke him meaningfully.

Jake wrapped his arms around Raimen's neck, as the intensity began to rise with each stroke of Raimen's hand. Jake thrust his hips forward, as each kiss made his heart beat faster. Raimen then pulled him forward, and pressed his cock to Jake's entrance. Jake hesitated, remembering the immense size of the object of his desire. Yet, as Raimen pressed forward, his body's healing energy made contact with Jake, making him relax. Raimen's hands pulled Jake's hips towards his own, and with effortless grace, he penetrated Jake. Raimen's kiss made him melt, and before he knew it, Raimen was completely in.

"Oh...my Lord..." Jake felt as if his body was on fire, and he wrapped his legs around Raimen's waist. He had never felt such a rush, as he did at that very moment.

"My, but you are a tight, and...perfect...sweet one." Raimen moaned softly. "I can heal in more ways than one Jake. Let me send you to new heights, in a way you have never been loved before. This is my special medicinal bedside manor." Raimen grunt, as he began to thrust into Jake.

Jake felt a surge of energy with each thrust Raimen made into his body. His cock was so stiff, he felt he was about to release. Suddenly his eyes went wide, as his sex cry was drowned by Raimen's passionate kiss, and when Raimen ejaculated, as his energy flowed into Jake within his sweet sex.

Raimen glowed softly, as his embrace enveloped Jake, and all went white in his head. Raimen held Jake for a few moments, then lay Jake back down on the bed. He was out like a light. Raimen watched Jake, as his serene face glowed.

"Is that smile for me little one?" Raimen whispered. "Sleep. By morning you will remember this as only a wonderful dream. But if you should remember my words, I will make sure to keep a warm spot ready between me and Kai."

Raimen kissed him tenderly on the lips, and then cleaned up and got dressed. As he returned to his room, Kai welcomed him with a glass of wine, and a passionate kiss.

"I knew you couldn't resist my love." Kai took him in his arms. "Did you give him your special medicinal whatchamacallit?" Kai teased.

"He was quite sweet. I left an invitation for him, should he recall his nurses orders." Raimen licked his lips sensually.

"Hm, sounds like you feel better yourself, I do love your special charms." Kai purred. "Well good! I'm sure the little sapling will be making a bee line to our quarters as soon as he feels better."

Kai picked Raimen up and gently took him to the bath. He had candles burning softly, and the controls set just right. He slowly undressed Raimen as the tall Intellect drank his wine. Once he finished with him, he began to undress himself. He took the wine glass and took the final drink, and shared it with Raimen in a passionate kiss.

"Mm, you are so wonderful tonight my love." Raimen smiled, as Kai began to wash his body.

"Well, I do know my lover, and can detect the drop in your inner powers. They were quite injured were they not?" Kai looked into Raimen's eyes.

Raimen's eyes betrayed his concern. "Yes." He whispered.

Kai took him in his embrace, as Raimen felt the anxiety empty out of his body, as it trembled. He could not imagine such injures all over Kai's body, for so many years. Riki and Iason also overcame such grave injures, yet both can heal without hesitation, regardless of the danger it might pose to them. He thought of Riki's ability to feel others pain, emotional or otherwise. Yet he can still find the strength to smile. But when he saw Martin and Jake brutally injured, he was moved to heal them.

Raimen pondered all those things, then went silent.

Kai washed his hair gently, and tenderly kissed him at every opportunity. He felt Raimen's new found experience with the realities of the present, pull at his own heart strings. This had a healing effect to his own broken soul. They moved slowly, deliberately, as Raimen retrieved a sponge, and poured some bath lotion on it. He caressed Kai's body slowly, recalling the many injures he saw on his body when Kai was being reanimated in his stasis chamber. He remembered Kai's nightmare of recalling his death, and Riki's face when he felt it. It reminded him of where they both came from, and where they would still need to travel. Kai was an experienced Warrior, who shrugged off injury to secure the lives of those around him. Yet the rescue and healing of two young men, made Raimen painfully aware, of the very real dangers they have all faced.

The two lovers finished their bath, and dried their bodies. Kai led him to their bed, where Raimen enjoyed Kai's gentle embrace.

"You did well my love, I love you more each day." Kai whispered. "Your affections know no limit, and your compassion is much to be admired."

Raimen wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, as he lay his head on Kai's chest listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, Raimen whispered. "I now realize, that the peaks and valleys of joy and despair, fill the same ache in ones heart."

"Yes my love, they do." Kai whispered back. They were silent for a few more moments, then Kai spoke. "And so does revenge. Don't worry my love, I'll let you wail on those bastards when we find them."


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Chapter 8: Lady Erin Oskuro

"You have got to be kidding me!" Commander Darius cried. "You two were in the minds of the Royals? You lie!"

"Why no, in fact we were eating apples when the Royals came charging out of nowhere, and the young Prince was like a blur; actually they both were a blur!" Wyl exclaimed.

"That's right." Wei chimed in. "There we were both sitting under the most beautiful apple tree, and then there was a spark of light, and they all came running across this plane of light, being led by Lord Oskuro- the younger one. Then Lord Mink, the younger one also- heard the voice of...um..who was it Wyl?"

"Oh! It was Jake. He was yelling that Martin was about to be given the truth serum, and then Lord Iason just bolted! Then Petros came up to us-"

"Petros? Just how many people were in their minds?" Darius asked, as his own head was beginning to hurt.

"Yes, Petros came up to us and said if we "couldn't behave then we were to leave!" Wei grumbled. "But then Lord Raimen and Lord Kai came trotting along and, oh heavens! He was very tall and so handsome!" Wei blushed.

"You mean to tell me- that in their link with Jake and Martin, not only were Iason and Riki there, but both Lord Fathers, Petros and YOU two?" Darius was beside himself. Never did he dream such a link was possible. When Iason was in his head, he felt his father, and even Riki. But to imagine such a link with seven people actively participating made him wonder about Iason and Riki.

"What they say is true." Came the voice of Lord Luis Raymone, his father. "Lord Riki has the power to link with Lord Iason through their minds, and Elder Petros is a catalyst of sorts in their ability to travel extended distance. But that is not what impresses me the most. What I have seen the two young Lords do is amazing, and I've seen only a fraction of their power on Rhea."

"Oh! Tell us more Lord Raymone!" Wyl and Wei pressed. They were rather a sheltered duo, and they were still excited over their luck in seeing the Ancients at work.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you two about your trek across the stars with the Lord Fathers. I was told Lord Kai killed two Elders through Jake's body, is that true?"

"Oh my! Yes!" Wyl exclaimed. "There were these two Elders, who were about to kill the medics where they lay. And the young Prince had warned them not to move, but then Lord Kai said he was not as merciful, and then struck both Elders in the heart, and they dropped dead!"

How do you recall that? You were hiding behind me!" Wei teased. "But it's all true. Lord Kai is something fierce when he's riled up. And he transformed like- in nothing flat! But did you see how fast Lord Raimen can move?"

"Well tell us about it, don't just sit there recalling." Darius was now getting all worked up. His body still remembers the eerie sensation of Iason's cold grip. And they were just learning about their powers then. He couldn't imagine their father's powers when angered.

"Yeah, but it did injure Jake's hand." Victor made his presence known. Speaking up unlike Darius, who just shook his head at all that the two young Elders experienced. "Jake's hand was ruptured due to the direct contact with Lord Kai's energy. I don't know how it will recover..."

"Heh. Well why don't you go ask him yourself Victor? He's currently in the med-center collecting some of the mineral lotions from the supply Wyl and Wei brought on board." Luis grinned at the shocked expression on Victor's face.

"What? How is that possible? He was barely held together yesterday when they were brought on board. Neither of them should be up and about, let alone him with his hand all ruptured!"

"Who's hand is ruptured?" Came the soft voice of Jake, who had followed the loud voices coming from the mess hall.

"Jake!" Came the collective voices of several medics along with Commander Darius' group.

"Jake?" Victor nearly burned his lap when his cigarette dropped out of his opened mouth. "Let me take a look at you!"

Victor rushed up to Jake who just smiled, while Victor patted his back, and poked his nose down his shirt.

"Hey! Hey!" Jake complained. "Let's not get carried away, I'm fine Doc."

Victor then took the jars of mineral lotions from Jake's hands, and passed them to Fran, the youngest medic who came up to greet Jake. Victor was truly amazed that his hand was healed. Not only that, there were no marks on his body, his back or his face.

"I am speechless. There was no way you could have healed so fast overnight. Who did this? Was it Lord Riki? No- Lord Mink!" Victor was nearly hysterical at the flawless skin, and his completely healed hand. He himself treated his hand when he came on board, and it was completely ruptured through two fingers, and there was extensive damage to his hand.

"Well, you are right about Lord Riki, he began treating us, but then Lord Raimen took over, and completely healed Martin! He was sleeping up to a few hours ago, and is probably around Lord Iason's side as we speak. But I saw them heal him. Then Lord Raimen...healed me." Jake paused, recalling his special beside manner. "He completely healed my hand see?"

Jake waved his hand in front of the other medics, along with Elders Wyl and Wei. Victor looked at Darius, as he shrugged back at the astonished doctor. He's seen Iason miraculously heal within days, and this was while he was near death.

"Wow Jake, what are they like?" Fran asked while looking at his hand. He was so worried when they first saw him after their rescue. He was just as amazed as Victor was. "Did they use the lotions on your body?"

"No, actually it was just their hands." Jake said, trying not to blush, as he continued to think about Raimen. He had avoided the Ancients all morning, but truly wanted to take Raimen up on his offer. He did recall every moment of his "special treatment," so that was not the problem. The problem was the intimidating stature of Lord Kai. Not only that- he is Lord Riki's father!

Little did he know the two Lords were quite liberal in their liaisons with other men, and wouldn't bat an eye at the latest catch by either of them being dragged into their den for sex. But Jake had no idea. As it was, Lord Kai and Raimen had slept in, apparently wanting to recharge their bodies. The more Jake thought of the two Lords, the more nervous he became.

"Well young man, I would count your blessings that they were on board." Sir Luis spoke after seeing his hand up close. "They are quite noble these Ancients, and there is going to be quite a stir on our world when the complete Royal family is reunited. There are some excellent entries in the archives that I would recommend you all read. The two Queens were amazing women, and the mission we are on was due in part, to their faith in their children, and the courage of three men."

Darius nodded at his father's words. He had been reading their logs as soon they were released by Iason, and was so intrigued, he barely slept a wink. In fact Victor complained that he was ignoring him all night. But Darius could not stop reading Omaki's entries. He had visited the Taming Tower on several occasions, and knew Omaki by reputation alone. But he did not recognize the Omaki of ancient history. He was touched by his personal insight of their day to day lives. But as predicted, he felt rather sad at what they did to survive such an ordeal.

"_Damn nearly made me cry, several times."_ Darius recalled.

He actually wanted to meet Yousi, and see him navigate the Path of the Ancients with his ability to see the wormholes. Many of the ships crew had been discussing their logs. Some found them quite hilarious, as Omaki's pranks had them comparing them to many of his naughtiness at the Taming Tower. Some made the comment that he had not changed in ten thousand years.

"So how are we going to split your team Jake, has Martin decided?" Lord Raymone interrupted the group of medics looking over Jake's body.

"Well, Martin wanted to lead half of the medics in Lord Heiku's medical center, and Gabriel was to lead the other half. So he requested Fran and Owen to get their gear and transfer over to the Sentinel's Chariot."

This was received with several cheers by Fran and Owen, who wanted to ride with the Ancients, and disappointment by Lucan, Pax and Gareth, the other three medics. Victor felt a bit put out over this, but couldn't blame them. After all, he would love to spend some time with the Ancients to observe them up close. Though Lord Raimen did give him a scowling look when they first met last night. His exceptional surgical skills on Iason was his only saving grace after he was injured. Though the medics tale of having his ass fried by Iason made Raimen laugh.

He loved his laugh.

But Victor knew he would not be so jovial, if Raimen had the chance to really tell him how he felt. Especially about his role in his son's abduction. Iason reassured him that his father was harmless. Victor did not believe it by the looks he was given.

"So where is Gabriel?" Jake asked, wanting to tell him about the two teams.

"I saw him heading towards the hatch to visit with Martin." Fran spoke. "He's been really worried about him. He wouldn't stop pacing last night, but Lord Heiku wouldn't let him see Martin. He was kinda pissed actually."

"Well what do you expect?" said Owen, "You know how he feels about Martin."

"Then he won't be too happy about splitting us up." Jake rolled his eyes. "He never likes to split the team. And considering what happened to us both, he's probably going to like it even less."

"Well young man, I doubt they will be in any danger if Lord Iason has any say in the matter. I know Lord Raimen is quite fond of you all." Lord Raymone smiled at the group. "But I doubt you will be able to convince either of them from parting from you two right now."

Jake smiled, at his words. He was feeling rather good that Lord Raimen felt that way. He did feel kinda awkward with what happened, but he loved being singled out by one such as him. He overheard several Specialist from Raoul's team speaking about the long line of infatuated men and women at the Lord's Dance. He said that many wanted to dance with the popular Ancient, so he considered himself special to have garnered his affections; whether by attraction or appreciation.

"Well there is a briefing at ten hundred hours, so if you need to get your gear together you two, you should get moving." Lord Raymone spoke, breaking up the impromptu gathering. "Darius, Lord Raoul has asked that you and both Elders join the briefing, along with James. He's on the bridge reviewing the navigational charts that will be discussed."

"Very good, we'll be there." Darius smiled at his father. He was rather pleased with their little raid yesterday in the rescue of Martin and Jake. He was also relieved that there were none injured in his party.

Jake made his way to the hatch and boarded the Sentinel's Chariot. He was heading to the medical center to give Heiku the mineral lotions, when he was met by Ayuda.

"Jake, let me take those from you, I had actually requested them. Lord Riki was feeling the after effects of the energy drain to his body. So Lord Mink wanted to ask if two of the medics would not mind treating him before the briefing?"

"Oh I'm sure they would be love to treat the young Prince!" Jake smiled. Owen was the one who gave Lord Iason the therapy to heal, so I'm sure he will love to tend to Lord Riki."

"Good, then have them report to their quarters as soon as possible." Ayuda took the lotions and walked towards their room.

He's made the best of his new assignment, trying not to be noticed, as Lord Raymone advised. Part of his training at the Firm was to "shadow" his Lord, and make his presence invisible. Though his assigned Lord was Iason, he did pull double duty with Riki. Lord Raymone took over Odi's assignment when they began the mission. One of them was hard enough, let alone two. The incident with the ship's power drain the night before, was rather embarrassing to Lord Raymone. Ayuda had told him some of his own stories with regards to shadowing the happy couple after their return to Amoi. So they quietly joked about Iason's comment to Omaki and Argent that there was a learning curb.

Although shutting down an elite ship such as the Sentinel's Chariot was impressive.

Iason had requested Ayuda remain his personal guard, and was pleased with his promotion to Sentinel at Arms. This was quite exciting to his father Lord Stone, when Jupiter made the recommendation. He was the youngest man ever to don the uniform, and was teased by Odi who unlike him, preferred to remain a bodyguard. Of course Iason wouldn't have it, so Odi was assigned to shadow Riki. But as the mission was planned, Iason wanted the Queens guarded, and Odi was his recommendation. Stating Odi's handling of the investigation on Aristia as superb, and was confident he could handle himself.

Ayuda made a quick stop at the mess hall to pick up breakfast for Iason and Riki, who was according to him was "famished." Ayuda really enjoyed Riki's change of persona's, and found them a great mixture of nobility, and street-wise savvy. Especially when it came to serious confrontations. The ships cook was Sir Brian who was actually the Chef from the Firm. Another request from Jupiter, who wanted the Royals to eat well as they traveled. Jake was the actual cook for the medics, and found Sir Brian rather domineering in the mess hall.

He was no ordinary cook, and actually instructed self defense along with Lord Raymone. He just liked to cook. He was a rather tall man, built like a tank with broad shoulders. He was quite the disciplinarian, whose body was considered by some to be a work of art. He was a die-hard martial arts instructor, who boasted his body was a temple.

He knew that Riki would eat just about anything you gave him, but Iason was a more finicky eater. This did not sit well with Sir Brian, who wanted to fatten him up a bit, stating he was _"Too thin for his tall frame, and could use a good stew with plenty of red meat and vegetables."_

The first night as they traveled, he mentioned, _"He's always been too picky with his food, and his pale complexion could use a little bit of sun."_ Brian would complain.

He was a huge fan of the popular Blondie, and loved his body though hated his poor eating habits. He complained for hours when the mission first began that he would not put up with his fussy eating. But was so star struck with his assignment, he was preparing him as salad for dinner. This caused a roar of laughter from members of the Firm, who saw right through his rough exterior.

Of course Ayuda was rather tall himself, and kept his body in excellent condition. He admired Iason's excellent physique, and was quite sure he was not at risk of getting fat anytime soon. Ayuda entered the mess hall, and sure enough, Sir Brian was expecting him with a tray filled with fruits, cheese, and toast for Iason, where Riki had a boat load of his favorites, which included bacon, eggs, sweet rolls, and orange juice.

"Don't forget Lord Riki's coffee!" Sir Brian yelled at Ayuda, who smiled.

Ayuda made his way to their quarters, and pressed the door chime, waiting to be granted access. The voice of Iason was heard granting him permission to enter. He was always an early riser, and was sitting up in bed, looking over Omaki's logs. He wore a pair of white silk pajamas with the top unbuttoned, revealing his well defined abdomen. Riki had fallen back to sleep, and was wearing only a black pajama bottom. He lay across the bed on his stomach, with one arm wrapped around Iason's thigh. Ayuda could tell he was still tired, but knew a good breakfast would get him right back on his feet. As the smell of fresh coffee and bacon found it's way to Riki, he was heard to say:

"Mmm, I smell something good!"

Iason smiled to see his eyes blink softly to the lights over their heads. He motioned to Ayuda to place the tray on the table.

"I have brought the mineral lotions my Lord. The medics will be here shortly to give Lord Oskuro a massage."

"Thank you Ayuda. What is our status?" Iason rose from the bed, and walked over to the table for a cup of coffee. Ayuda poured him a cup, as he spoke.

"The briefing is set for ten hundred hours, and we are currently nearing beacon 949.2 as scheduled."

"Very good. Please have Lord Yousi prepare our course to "Les Fidelis." Iason yawned, and stretched uncharacteristically.

"_Yup, nothing wrong with that body."_ Ayuda thought to himself, as he took in Iason's perfectly toned physique.

"Yes my Lord, he has already given Sir James the coordinates, and awaits your command."

"Excellent. Have our Lord Father's emerged from their quarters?"

"No, my Lord."

"I didn't expect my father would so soon. How fare our two young medics?"

"Jake is transferring two medics to our ship, and Martin has been drawing up their schedules with Lord Heiku. He is most eager to meet with you, by the way."

"Is that so?" Iason smiled. "Where is he know?"

"He is waiting for Owen and Fran to arrive, as he wants to supervise their work on Lord Riki."

Riki heard his name, which along with the wonderful aromas coming from the table, forced him up. He looked rather funny with his hair all over the place, and his drowsy expression. Ayuda smiled at the young Lord, as he scratched his head, and plopped back onto the bed.

"It seems our Lord Prince is still quite exhausted." Iason teased. "I suppose I will just have to eat this wonderful breakfast all by myself. Mm, isn't this bacon the best Ayuda? I believe Sir Brian is going to spoil our young Prince with all his favorite foods."

"You eat my bacon and you will die..." Riki was heard mumble from under his pillow.

Ayuda shook his head. "If you will excuse me my Lords, I will send in Martin and his team when they arrive."

"Yes, thank you Ayuda." Iason spoke, as he took a bite of the crunchy bacon.

"I heard that Iason!" Riki sat up. Ayuda made a hasty exit, not wishing to disturb their private time.

Iason was heard laughing softly as Riki pounced on him from the bed. Iason placed a piece of bacon between his lips, which Riki eagerly ate, and gave him a most sensual morning kiss. Riki sat on Iason's lap straddling his hips. He took a piece of apple between his lips, and returned the favor.

"Mm, that was good bacon!" Riki smiled, as he reached for the coffee carafe.

"Now you know better than that my love, you need the vitamins from this excellent glass of orange juice. Do you know how much energy you've put out lately?"

"I'm fine you worry-wort." Riki smiled, "I think it's just the space travel that has me a bit off. I actually feel really good. Maybe I'm getting over my old motion sickness." Riki took another bite of bacon, and shared it with Iason who rarely ate anything at all, but toast and coffee.

"Well, it looks like this Sir Brian means business." Iason looked at the tray. "He's obviously letting us know that we need nutrition."

"Yeah, so eat up my handsome Blondie, before you get a visit from Sir Brian and his bag of vitamins." Riki laughed, as he bit into a piece of toast and jam. "Hey this stuff is good, here take a bite." Riki pressed a piece of toast into Iason's mouth before he could protest, making Riki giggle.

Iason wrapped his arms around his waist, and nibble playfully at Riki's neck. "Hey! I'm not on the menu!" Riki protested.

Riki tried to reach for the coffee again, but his hand was taken by Iason who redirected it to the glass of orange juice. Riki sighed, but took the glass and began to drink. Iason continued to nibble on Riki, now moving down his shoulder.

"That's a good Prince, drink it up." Iason smiled, as his wondering lips slowly went to Riki's right nipple and the gold ring Iason loved so much. This was not lost on Riki, who could feel Iason's cock come to life.

"Ooo, someone is hungry for more than just bacon and toast." Riki teased, as he sensually moved his hips over Iason's growing cock, rubbing his own growing member with his.

"Oh...Riki.." Iason moaned.

"Hey if I gotta eat this vitamin enriched stuff, so should YOU." Riki complained, then took a drink of orange juice and shared it with Iason.

"Mm, that is really sweet." Iason smiled, "I know something else that is sweet." Iason purred, as he pushed Riki down on his lap, and bent forward to take his nipple between his lips. Riki gasped, as one of Iason's hands cupped his ass, while the other held him in place.

Riki moaned, as he could feel Iason's cock pressing against his entrance. He reached with his hands, and stroked Iason's beautiful long hair.

"Looks like breakfast is going to get cold." Riki moaned, as Iason licked his nipples softly, kissing and biting here and there.

Iason bent further down, and slowly pulled the silk cord on Riki's pajama trousers using his teeth. Iason moaned softly, as he nuzzled Riki's emerging cock. Then making eye contact with Riki, he spoke.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Iason whispered, as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. He was pleased to find Riki's swollen member, then wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked it softly.

"Mm, that feels good Iason." Riki whispered.

Iason once again, placed one hand under Riki's hips and one behind his back, and raised him up as he eagerly took his cock into his mouth.

"Whoa!" Riki gasped, as Iason continued to enjoy Riki's charms. Riki placed his hands on Iason's head, and caressed his hair.

"Oh...Iason...what am I going to do with you?" Riki gasped, as Iason's appetite for his body was clear, and there was no changing his mind.

"You can join me my sweet, and cut the time in half. It may save us the embarrassment when our young medics come knocking." Iason breathed between kisses and slurps. He gave Riki the hint as he took one of Riki's hands, and pulled it down to the rather noticeable bulge between his legs.

"Mmm, looks like we want a little 69 action no?" Riki teased, as he thrust his hips towards Iason's face, and the eager blond swallowed him all. "Ohhh..OK, I get the hint!"

Riki pulled out, and followed Iason to the bed, as the tall Lord pulled his pajama bottoms off, and kicked them across the room. He sat on the edge of their bed, and held out his hand towards Riki. Riki smiled at his beautiful sapphire eyes, which sparkled with anticipation.

Outside their quarters Martin and Owen were coming down the corridor, with Fran bringing up the rear. As they approached the turn to Iason's quarters, they met with Ayuda who gave them a sweet smile.

"We're here to give our Lord's a massage." Martin proudly announced.

"Well, you three may have to come back in a bit." Ayuda spoke, as he bent down and whispered, "They are having breakfast." Ayuda winked.

Martin and Owen smiled, knowing what kind of "breakfast" they were enjoying. Fran didn't get it, and as Martin and Owen sneaked past their door, Fran was heard saying rather loudly, "What's so big about breakfast?"

"Shh Fran! Never mind!" Owen whispered, to which Fran finally understood.

"Ohhh." Fran blushed, as the three giggled down the corridor.

"Mm my Lord Prince, you sure taste sweet." Iason purred, as he pulled Riki onto the bed. "I truly enjoy your many charms." Iason pushed Riki down on the bed, and kissed his lips hungrily. "Oh, you taste of bacon, and toast, just what a growing Lord needs." Iason smiled.

"My you woke up on the right side of the bed." Riki gasped. Iason moved his body over Riki's and headed towards his heart's desire.

"Anytime I wake to find you in my bed, is the right side my dear." Iason found Riki's swollen member, and continued what he had begun.

Riki caressed Iason's body, as it moved over him. He loved the way he lowered his hips and caressed his face with his cock. Riki opened his mouth, enjoying the sweet sex that leaked out in Iason's excitement. He held Iason still, as he began to pleasure him. Iason moaned as Riki's lingual talents drove him wild, and he would thrust into his mouth, eager for more.

Iason on the other hand, was devouring Riki, as every stroke of his tongue sent Riki close to the edge. Riki had no choice but to thrust into the eager mouth of his enraptured lover. Iason spread Riki's cheeks, and dove into his inner sanctum with his tongue, making Riki moan loudly...and suck harder.

As the two enjoyed their escalating euphoria, the lights began to flicker. The two held their powers in check, having agreed to not subject Iason to more of his father's teasing, and concentrated their release towards the stars. The sounds of heavy breathing was all that could be heard, as their mouths were quite preoccupied. Iason's body began to tremble as his release came upon him, and cried out.

Riki tightened his hold on his cock, and drank him. Riki's mind was on fire, as Iason's energy was released, making the darkness of space light up away from the ship. Iason now focused his sights on Riki's release, by inserting a finger into him, while he continued to move his tongue sensually around his cock. Riki's cock throbbed as his breathing labored, finding release in Iason's skillful mouth. Iason enjoyed the warm sex that erupted down his throat, and moaned his pleasure. A second light show appeared off the side of the ship.

Riki wrapped his arms around Iason's hips, keeping him there as he enjoyed his lover's tender kisses, and soft licking of his cock. Iason finally rolled onto his side, enjoying the last spasms that felt wonderful. Riki sat up and turned around, laying on top of Iason's body. He gave him a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of his sex, as it mixed with Iason's.

"Now that was a good breakfast." Iason teased, as the kissed Riki's nose. The two rose and headed towards the shower. Riki snatched a piece of bacon, as the two headed into the bath. They would prepare for Martin and his medics to tend to Riki, thought the wonderful release thanks to Iason, went far in lifting his spirit.

Ayuda stood near a portal that gave him front row seat to the light show outside the ship. He thought of Toma back home, and how much he loved the young man. He hoped to return soon, but knew they may be gone for several days depending on their findings. The Sentinel's Chariot was a large ship, and it could easily hold many of the specimens, though only the trio of newly awakened Lords, could tell them exactly how much storage they would need.

Several members of the team noticed the same light show, and smiled knowing the two lovers were improving in their release, as only the lights flickered for a brief moment. Of course Raimen and Kai sensed the sudden surge of energy, and laughed quietly as they also noticed the bright burst of energy.

"I think they are getting better." Raimen whispered, as he snuggled next to Kai.

"Well it's an improvement, I'll give them that. Though I would not be using so much energy in light of our mission." Kai grumbled.

"Ah the bloom of youth." Raimen smiled, "I'm actually a bit jealous that they can do so much with their heightened powers. I never knew our natural energy could be enhanced by something as deadly as Agetha. It's a shame Iason had to nearly die to obtain them."

"Raimen," Kai whispered, "I believe it took more than poison to create that link of theirs. Riki's empathic abilities were triggered. I recall his connection to his mother was quite amazing. Hell, the Elders never wanted him in the counsel room. Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Kai sat up.

"Yes, that young man was not really welcomed to sit at his father side was he? And he was still a child." Raimen rubbed Kai's back. "It was wise of you to groom him for politics. His senses were impeccable. Lord Rene would tell me of their travels you know. And he said that young Riki called the people of ancient Rhea, "A den of paranoid mystics, and tricksters." Raimen spoke, as the second burst of energy outside the ship made them smile.

"Well, he was right." Kai began to dress. "He called that traitor Elder Eric an idiot, and a liar. It was too bad he could not see him planning the demise of our world."

"The Elders are to blame for that my love. They exiled him to walk the path of repentance, and only served to fuel his desire to covet the throne from us all. The irony there was that Jupiter did exactly what we felt we would have, if given the chance. Her little den of revenge was inspiring as much as it was frightening. I can't imagine living for centuries in the hands of that a sentient computer, in the bowels of the Ios Tower, hell bent to discover different ways to kill me."

"Now there, Jupiter found praise in my eyes." Kai finished dressing, and was about to put his boots on, when he turned to his lover, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel this morning Raimen? You tossed about all night." Kai recalled the sadness Raimen experienced after healing Martin and Jake.

Raimen reached up and stroked Kai's long hair. "I am better. I'm still trying to reconcile our passing with our new place in the stream of time. I did not see such suffering, and yet Martin and Jake accepted their fate, and were prepared to die for our sons." Raimen dragged his feet at being nudged to dress. "That is what Jake told me last night. He said, that he was happy they had helped Iason, and that if given the opportunity to do it again, he would not hesitate." Raimen's voice faded.

"Well love, that is what loyalty is. Their self-sacrifice is a noble trait, and we should be counted as blessed that they stepped up and defended Iason, in light of his massive injuries."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Raimen began to move out of bed, "If there are any more of those mental bastards lurking about out here, we will need to settle matters quick."

"Yes, and speaking of bastards, this Lord Bastian is really starting to piss me off." Kai grumbled, "He's obviously involved with them, and I have a few questions I'd like to pound out of him."

"I think there's a line my love. Iason and your Riki have several reasons to want their pound of flesh off this "Bastian" for what he did to Martin and Jake." Raimen smiled.

"Lord Stone, there is an urgent call for you." Nihamaya interrupted. Hector and Sir James were about to enter the Hall of Warriors, when the young assistant came running down the corridor, nearly slipping on the granite floors, as he dodged a few attendants.

"Oh? And who's urgent call has made you run across these halls?" Hector's voice rose, as the young assistant caught his breath.

Nihamaya looked at Yui, who stared at the tall young man. He took a deep breath, then quietly announced:

"Lady Jupiter wishes to speak with you." He says as calmly as possible, "She indicated that '_the Lady sleeps, yet the dawn arrives,_' and that I should find you immediately."

The expression on Hector's face was priceless, as he turned white as a sheet, and then bolted down the same corridor disregarding what he had just yelled at Nihamaya. The young man began to run after Hector, who left him in a cloud of dust. Yui stared at both men as they disappeared into Lord Hector's office.

"My word! Sir James exclaimed. "I wonder what that was all about? Well, it seems I've been left to finish the grand tour, my young friend, shall we continue?" Sir James smiled nervously as he realized that fate had now decided to pay him back for making sport of Hector and rose to bite him in the ass.

Yui smiled, as he stepped past the two guards. He felt their eyes on him, and this was a bit unsettling. As he entered the Hall of Warriors, he noticed there were several statues of Warrior Lords. The most prominent one was a rather large one of Lord Kai. Yui walked up to it and loved the fact that he was dressed in his royal robes.

"I met him." Yui whispered, as Sir James stood next to him. "He is really tall, and he has the darkest eyes, and long straight hair." Yui kept his eyes on the statue. "He sounds really scary but he really loves his son, Prince Riki."

"Well, that is what father's do...is it not?" Sir James whispered.

"Lord Raimen is also a wonderful father. He acts all silly, but that is really just an act. At least I think it is." Yui smiled, as he recalled Raimen's gentle touch. James moved on to next set of paintings. They were just as old as the collection of the royal family, and they were encased in glass.

"Now this is a painting of the Lord's Dance." Sir James pointed a to a rather large rectangular painting, depicting the introduction of three young Warrior men as they transformed before the Clans.

"Yes, just like the one we attended." Yui whispered.

Yui walked along the length of the painting, looking at all the details. Being the Attendant of a famed artist himself, he had grown to appreciate such masterpieces. Then Yui stopped in front of a group of young Warrior boys cheering the three as they transformed. He was mesmerized by their smiling faces, and pointed to one of them.

"That one seems to really be into the whole event. Look at his eyes, they are so full of life, so eager to join his friends in front of the three clans. Like he has...his whole life...before him."

Sir James noticed Yui's face changed. He was somber, as if that particular boy meant something to him. He stood next to him and looked at the boy with him. A long moment passed, before Yui spoke.

"There was great loss to those children. I have a loving father, and a mother who will remind us of how much we are loved. They were not really happy I wanted to be an Attendant, but I did not choose my Master indiscriminately. Lord Raoul was looking at many young men, yet some changed their minds when they discovered they would be altered. I mean, my family was compensated well, and I wanted to help them in their later years. So when I saw Lord Raoul, I stepped forward, and chose him."

"You chose him?" Sir James asked, "But I believe it is the other way around, is that no so?"

"Well, that is how it looked, but I did not step forward for any other Blondie. There were more prominent Lords; wealthier Lords. But Lord Am had a sad gaze in his beautiful green eyes. He looked at me and said, "Would you serve me unconditionally young man? For I will care for you should you prove to be loyal."

Yui's eyes betrayed his love for Raoul. Sir James was moved by his words, then Yui spotted a Warrior Lord standing next to Lord Rene Am. He tried to get a better view of the Lord, but could not quite get close enough to get a good look at him. Then Yui recognized a familiar face.

"That is Lord Rene Am!" Yui pointed, to the blond Intellect with one long braid down the side of his head. "You see? He has a braid, and it's white. I saw the images of Lord Am on the data crystal Lord Raoul shared with me. And..."

Yui became serious once again. He hesitated, and placed a hand to his mouth, when he was about to ask about the Warrior Lord standing next to him. He was quite tall, and he wore the black robes of a Warrior. He wore a gold belt that stood out among the men. He held a long staff, and was whispering to Lord Rene.

"Yui?" Sir James looked at the image and recognized it as Lord Valcor Fai. Yui's father.

Yui averted his eyes, as he made his way to the next painting. He looked at all the faces of a group of Warrior Lords sharing a toast with raised glasses. Yui seemed determined to find that particular Lord again. He quickly moved to yet another painting with Lord Kai and Lord Raimen, who were placing a sword upon the hands of a young Warrior Lord. The same Lord with a golden belt. His staff lay at his side, as he knelt before the two Lords.

"Sir James," Yui finally spoke. "This Lord, who is he?"

Sir James was beginning to regret his idea of going to the Hall of Warriors, thinking Lord Stone was going to explain it all to Yui. He hesitated to speak, and wished the gods would intervene. And just as he wished he were somewhere else, the god's smiled down at him, as Nihamaya was heard calling him.

"Ah yes, over here!" Sir James smiled, thanking the heavens for his reprieve. "What has happened young man? You look completely flushed!"

"It is Lady Erin! She is stirring!"

Nihamaya's face was pale as he repeated his announcement. "Lady Erin my Lord! She is waking, and Lord Hector wants you to join him right away, and wants you to bring Master Yui with you!"

Yui looked surprised by this, as he was still wanting to know who the man was that knelt before Kai and Raimen. He was pulled along by Nihamaya who pushed on Sir James to get the older gentleman to move.

"What is being done? Sir James asked, as they all ran towards Lord Stone's office. Lord Stone was walking out and heading for the front entrance.

"Lord Stone said that Jupiter has begun the emergency communication link with the young Prince and Lord Mink." Nihamaya gasped for breath, feeling rather winded as they caught up with Lord Stone who did not act like an aging Director at all.

"Hurry up you three!" Hector yelled, "Jupiter has sent word for the Elders, and Sir Odi is already at the medical center!"

Yui felt like the odd man out, as yet again he was being taken along for yet another awakening. He really did not mind, but wondered just the same.

As the three men sat in the shuttle, Nihamaya pressed the auto pilot and Jupiter had it move with all access granted.

"Lord Stone? What are we going to do?" Sir James gasped, as the two older men seemed completely out of breath.

"Jupiter has her emergency plan in motion.." Hector gasped, "And Odi has the mineral lotions with him. The Elders who are representing their Clans are on their way, and Jupiter has removed all non-essential personnel from the medical wing."

"This is most exciting!" Nihamaya could barely contain his excitement, as Yui looked at the three men. His mind was reeling with the news, and even more that Jupiter had an "emergency plan."

"Hector, I thought Lady Erin would be kept unconscious?" James spoke, as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Well, Jupiter had administered the mind block, but she also detected a surge of energy coming from the Queen. The timing could not be worse, with all the Ancients away!" Hector took the handkerchief away from James and wiped the sweat off his own forehead.

The ride to the medical labs was short, as Jupiter had altered the flow of traffic, and then changed her mind and flew them above the traffic. Yui's eyes grew in size, as he watched the traffic below, and listened to the excitement between both men. Nihamaya could not get the smile off his face, and even patted Yui's lap to show his excitement.

"Master Yui, you were present when Lord Ghan and Lord Jensen awakened, is this not so?"

Yui nodded as Hector looked in his direction. He could see the fear on his face, as this would put the young man's anxiety marker over the top. He was about to be placed in front of his father's portraits, and was called away. He wondered if James had gotten that far with Yui, but doubted his reluctant friend would move forward without him.

Hector looked at his equally winded colleague and noticed him grinning from ear to ear. He motioned his eyes towards Yui, who was smiling at Nihamaya's giddy expression, so did not notice James nodding his way. Hector raised his eyebrows, actually impressed that James continued without him. He would have to ask him how it went. Of course being interrupted at the most crucial moment did not help, but he felt Yui's mind may have started to move.

As they arrived at the labs, the four men were rushed to Lady Erin's reanimation chamber, and by now she was being prepared by the medical assistants, and the Elders who directed the women to rub the lotion on her body. The group of Elders were in the adjoining room, and were having the lotion rubbed on their bodies. Odi was catching his breath, and a drink of water from a medical assistant, as he watched the Elders lube up. The room's lights had been toned down, and several large candles were being lit.

Yui watched, in complete awe, as the preparations for Lady Erin seemed to be well choreographed by Jupiter and all those involved. Jupiter herself was pacing the floor near Lady Erin, monitoring her vitals, and once everyone was in place, she placed an interstellar transmission to the Sentinel's Chariot.

Lord Raoul picked up the transmission.

"THE LADY SLEEPS, YET THE DAWN ARRIVES..."

Raoul just about jumped out of his seat, as he knew what that cryptic message meant. He immediately announced over the intercom.

"The Lady sleeps, yet the dawn arrives! My Lords, please get your Royal arse to conference room two! This is not a drill!" Raoul repeated the announcement then looked at James, and told him to notify Commander Darius, then ran down the corridor. He nearly tripped over Petros who was carrying his meditation spheres, and had them drop out of his hands. Raoul bent down and picked one up without missing a beat as Petros retrieved the other one. The loud steps of nearly every crewman could be heard running down the corridors, as Kai was heard cursing up a storm.

"It would be just like Erin to awaken while we're out in the middle of nowhere! Can't that damn blasted bucket of bolts just knock her out?" Kai was heard yelling, as he pulled on his boots.

"Now who was just praising Jupiter not a few minutes ago? Hm?" Raimen poked at Kai. "Anyway that would just be too convenient my love," Raimen giggled, as he dodged past Elder's Wyl and Wei who were sprinting down to the conference room tearing their robes off. "The whole ship is behaving as if they have taken a page out of one of Omaki's wild parties!" Raimen laughed.

"Raimen this is no time for jokes, and it better not be a false alarm, or I will have Erin over my knee as soon as we get back!" Kai grumbled.

"Well we can't have a Warrior Princess make her debut without some kind of chaos can we?" Raimen was loving every moment of the madness.

As they entered conference room two they found the circus mayhem only escalate, with Riki and Iason nearly being bathed in mineral lotion by Elder Petros and the medics. Iason and Riki were just about to lay down for a wonderful massage, when the alarm was given by Raoul; their hair was still wet.

"Over here you two!" Omaki yelled from across the room. "Time for your date with our fair Lady, Lord Kai!" Omaki could barely contain his laughter, as the two Lords made their way over bodies, medics and candles being lit everywhere.

"Watch out Lord Raimen!" Raoul pulled Raimen away from the open flames. "We can't have you lighting your hair on fire, my Lord." Raoul smiled.

"My, my!" Raimen laughed, "You know Kai, this reminds me of when Erin was in labor with our young Prince. She managed to turn the whole city on its head, and everyone thought it was the end of the world..." Raimen went on as Kai was being lubed up with mineral oil and dressed in a pair of silk pants.

"_Damn shame, I just got dressed!"_ Kai whined in his mind. "Raimen! Put a cork in it!" Kai grumbled, yet found the whole scene just as funny, and finally began to laugh in spite of his own worry. "Yes, that was quite a site. That little bundle of joy over there nearly brought Amoi to a complete standstill." Kai smiled at Riki, who was getting comfortable on one of the large pillows. "By the way Raimen, what in the world are you wearing?"

Raimen looked down at his clothing and shrugged. "What? Well, it is the break of dawn, and I was tossed out of bed by you, so I figured why dress up, when they're going to tear our clothing off anyways." Raimen smiled, as he was only wearing his night shirt, and nothing else. "Anyways, I believe one is never completely ready for anything," Raimen sighed, "Its just your turn- that's all."

Riki smiled at his father, as he could pick up the wild thoughts in everyone's minds. Iason had closed his eyes and begun to focus, as everyone started to take their places. The quiet chime of the meditation spheres began the Elders meditation.

The room had been prepared ahead of time, and all looked perfect, until the alarm was given and all went to hell in a hand basket. Though to their credit, the two ships full of men finally found their rhythm, and began to quiet down.

The medics and the rest of the crew all stood on the far wall and away from the Royals. The awakened trio sat together as Heiku and Raoul made their way over, and joined them. Petros, and the team of four Elders all sat together across from the royals, and began to transform. Petros was the catalyst, and the others focused on him. The collective jars of mineral oils were placed in the center, and the candles began to flicker in unison as Riki and Iason began to transform.

Almost immediately, Kai and Raimen joined them, as they stretched their minds towards home. The trip would be short, and very quick. It seems such a long trip when one sets out to their destination, but the trip home is always around the corner.

_**AMOI...**_

Jupiter paced back and forth as the Elders focused on Iason and Riki. The candles were beginning to flutter in unison, indicating their presence and sure enough, the jars of mineral oils began to light up. Odi watched as he heard Riki's voice through Elder Bernard, the one Riki was told to find.

"Lady Jupiter, we are prepared. How does the Lady Erin fare?"

Jupiter stood before Elder Bernard, and spoke, "My Prince! We were unable to keep her sedated, as she is now beginning to show signs of her inner power rising. I have removed all non-essential personnel from the wing, and I have erected a force field around this room. The Queen has shown signs of higher brain activity, and her body moves. The mind block is in place and holding. We await your instructions."

"I will enter my mother's mind, and have Lord Iason as my anchor. Lord Kai will join me, with Lord Raimen as his anchor. The Elders will be silent observers, and no one may cross the golden veil of our mind's eye. We will allow all within both group to witness, should they choose to. However, this link is particularly strong, and we warn you now that there will be side effects."

Riki watched as all in the room nodded in agreement. He noticed that Yui was present, as well as Odi. He recognized Lord Hector and Sir Earl, but not Nihamaya. There was the team of doctors, and several assistants. The group of Elders numbered nearly two dozen, and all was tranquil.

In his mind, Riki could also see Raoul, Yousi, Omaki and Argent. Heiku was a bit nervous, but was there nonetheless. All of the crew had decided to join in once again having seen Yousi awaken. It was quite a gathering. Iason noticed the medics were all huddled next to Raoul, and Darius was with his father. Even Victor made his mind present, as he didn't want to miss an opportunity such as this to see what happens in that mind of theirs.

"Father, are you ready?" Riki whispered.

Kai's mind fought to calm down, as his heartbeat betrayed his anxiety. Yet he whispered back, "Yes my son."

Riki gazed at his mother through Elder Bernard's eyes, and began to reach into his mother's mind. There was the sound of waves crashing in the background, and the cries of seabirds overhead. The skies were clear, and the sun was warm. Lady Erin walked along the sand, enjoying the cool water. She wore a white sun dress, with a straw hat, which had a violet ribbon tied around to hold it on her head.

The wind picked up and pulled her hat from her, and was carried up by the breeze. As she looked up at the deep blue skies, she fell backwards onto the sand. The sensation of falling was felt by all, as Erin seemed to fall endlessly. There was no bottom.

The skies went dark, and the sounds of screams could be heard in the background. The scene was the Royal Estate, and Lady Yuri screamed after watching her fall over the balcony. There was silence, then the sounds of children laughing. Erin walked with Riki holding his hand. He was only about 4 and quite a handful, as he darted in and out of the trees near the Royal Estate.

"Come here young man! I'm going to get you..." Erin laughed as she gave chase, and smiled as Riki's face was seen poking in and out of the many trees. "Now don't run into the maze my love, or we'll never find you!"

Her words echoed all round her, as Riki did what any 4 year old would do; he ran into the maze. It was filled with flowers of many kinds, and trees that shaded the labyrinth with many dark corners. Erin was panicked.

"Riki! I can't see you love, where are you?" Erin began to run in every direction, hearing the giggles of Riki all around her. "Riki? Please come to my voice! Riki..why did you leave son?" Erin began to slow down, and the skies began to fill with a thick fog. She could not see two feet in front of her, and she began to cry."

"I'm here mama!" The voice of a very young Riki echoed all around.

As the scene played out before them, Yui felt a chill run down his back. The sounds of laughing children seemed to have disturbed his mind. His eyes darted from Erin to little Riki, and in his heart he wanted to join them, feeling compelled to reunite mother and child. But Hector stayed his movements, as the frightened Yui looked on.

Kai was in even worse shape, as he saw his fair wife, alive and vibrant. She was just as he remembered her. It pained his heart, to see her so lost. But as he watched behind the tempest veil, Riki made his move.

"Riki..why did you leave us?" Lady Erin repeated, then stopped moving and sat down in the middle of the maze. Her quiet sobs were heart wrenching to see, as the scene changed, and she recalled the night Riki left.

"But son why must you go? Iason loves you more than anything or anyone on Amoi. You two belong together. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding love. Won't you reconsider?"

Lady Erin watched as a dark shadow came across Riki's face, and as she reached out to him, he vanished into the fog. Erin felt confused, as the scene changed once more. She was in the Grand Hall of their Estate, where the four royals were watching the chaos rise within the city.

"Kai what will we do? Where is Elder Jonas? The city has gone mad!"

Lady Erin yelled as the sounds of laser fire was heard throughout the Estate. The pressure in the air was making it difficult for them all to breath. Intellect and Warrior alike were using their powers to stem off the Elders that broke through the barricades and into their suite.

"Erin step back!" Kai yelled, as the Elder made his way into their room.

"You must die!" The Elder cried, as his unbridled power began to manipulate the minds of Kai and Raimen.

The scene of them turning on each other was played out through the eyes of Lady Erin, as all witnessed the two Lords begin to battle. Lady Yuri unleashed her own power against the Elder, and was tossed aside with one wave of the Elder's hand. Erin used this opportunity to step between Kai and Raimen.

As Kai and Raimen watched in horror, the scene they refused to play in their own minds, was now unfolding before them. Erin pushed Raimen away, and in his altered mind Raimen accidentally pushed Lady Erin who fell back and over the balcony, down to her death. Lady Yuri screamed, and all went dark.

As the group watched in horror, the scene changed, and Erin found herself back on the beach. The fog was so thick, she could only go by the sounds of the waves. As she looked ahead, she saw a glowing figure begin to walk towards her.

It was a small child wearing a long tunic, and his feet were bare; in one hand he held a flower. It was a young Prince Riki. As the figure got closer to her, she began to run towards Riki, then stopped.

"You are not Riki. Riki is gone. He's gone and left me alone. Just like Kai. I can't find him either. So please leave me, spare me the anguish of losing you yet again."

"Mother," Riki whispered. He began to age right before her eyes, as he walked towards Lady Erin. "Mother, it is I."

"Riki?" Erin paused. Then she walked up to Riki and touched his face. "You...you have returned to Amoi? How my child? When did this happen?" Erin trembled. "Riki all is gone, all is destroyed!"

"No mother, all is well. I am back yes, and so are you." Riki's eyes filled with tears, as he embraced her. His heart was filled with so much emotion upon seeing his mother alive, and hearing her voice once again. All who witnessed this moment found it hard not to shed tears.

"Riki, the Elders...they went mad! And your father and Raimen...they were fighting! Those idiots were fighting when all of Amoi was being destroyed! The city was burning and...and..."

Erin looked at Riki's eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as reality began to set in.

"I...died Riki. I fell. It was an accident. Raimen was not himself, and I heard your father crying...oh Kai." Erin began to fade into the fog once more, as a shadow covered her face once again.

"No! Erin! Don't go!"

Kai was heard calling, as he stepped into the light of Riki's glow.

"Erin come back to me! Please..."

Kai's heart was so distraught, the scene seemed to shake in his anguish, when in reality, he was making their ship vibrate.

Raimen's voice was heard whispering. "Kai my love, calm your heart. You will send us all to oblivion if you don't calm down." Raimen appeared behind Kai, and reached with his arms and held Kai against his chest.

"Raimen?" Lady Erin suddenly appeared dramatically as the fog seemed to evaporate with every step she took towards his voice. "Raimen! You two-timing nitwit! This is all your fault! Where the hell are we?"

Suddenly the scene changed and all were standing in the Grand Hall of the Royal Estate. Lady Erin was tossing all sorts of trinkets at Raimen, with deadly accuracy much to everyone's surprise. Everyone that is, except Riki, who quickly wiped his tears away. He found himself running up to his mother to prevent her from clocking Raimen in the head with a crystal vase.

"Mother! That was your favorite vase!" Riki giggled, as the enraged Erin was being held back by Riki, as she tried to reach Raimen.

"Whoa! Did you see that Kai! Erin wants to kill me!" Raimen hid behind Kai, using him as a shield. "What did I do?" He smiled.

"What did you do? I'll tell you what you did, you blooming idiot! You went and killed me! That is what you did! And now we are all in Hell! Because that is the only logical reason I can think for seeing you three in front of me." Erin was livid, as Riki continued to laugh.

"No my dear Erin, we are not dead." Raimen raised his hands in self defense as he tried to explain. Kai stood watching his beloved, as his wife flared her nostrils at Raimen's poor attempts at calming her down.

"Erin..." Kai finally spoke in a tone she knew well. "Erin, yes you died. I died. Raimen died. And even our dear son Riki, died." Kai walked towards Erin. "My beloved Queen, we have all returned. Even that tall mischievous buffoon over there."

Lady Erin was shocked with Kai's words. She looked at Riki, as his hair began to dance and he transformed before her. He could see that in her confusion, the fog was making a ferocious return. Much like the mind of a woman, who could be as gentle as a summer's breeze in one moment, then in the next, was blowing the tiles off the roof. Erin was beginning to see her end.

"Riki, why are you transformed child? And since when can you strike up the wind?"

"Mother, what father said is true. You died, and we're here to bring you back. Iason's program was completed, and Jupiter brought us all back. You are alive. Yet you must leave this realm, if you are to truly awaken."

"How can this be Riki? All was destroyed." Erin whispered.

"Yes my love." Kai whispered back. "But now we must return Amoi to it's rightful course. And that can not happen without your presence. Please listen to your son."

Kai reached out and took her hand. She was so petite compared to the tall Warrior Lord that towered over her small frame. He trembled as he felt her warm hand, then bent down and gave her a kiss. Their first in over ten thousand years. Kai lifted his Lady fair, and drank from her lips. Like a delicate flower she appeared to all who viewed her grace. Kai breathed deep, as he took in her sweet perfume. So real was the imagery, Kai did not want to move.

"Erin...I have longed to hold you in my arms. I have ached to hear your voice. Please wake up." Kai's voice trembled with emotion.

"For you my Lord, I shall awaken." Erin smiled sweetly, "But if I see that tall blond-headed fool when I first open my eyes, I swear I'll kick his ass." Erin smiled sweetly once again, as she looked over Kai's shoulder and threw daggers with her eyes at poor Raimen. Raimen now stood next to Riki, using him as a shield, should she decide to toss more things his way.

"Now my dearest, could you put me down?" Erin's legs dangled off the ground, as Kai would not let her go. He embraced her tightly, as he lowered her, then looked to Riki.

"Mother." Riki spoke once again. "There are things you will see on your way out, that you must fight the urge to give in to. You must focus on me, and also on Iason."

"Iason?" She interrupted, "Where is he? I didn't see him any where." Erin looked around Kai, and Raimen just moved out of her way as she looked for Iason.

"I am here, my fair Queen." Iason finally made his entrance. Raimen gave his son a pointed look, as if expecting him to have stepped in earlier, when he was being used as target practice.

"Iason!" Erin ran towards Iason, and jumped into his arms. "I have missed you sweet child! Have you and Riki made up?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes, my Queen." Iason whispered back, "We are all waiting for you to awaken. Riki will lead you out. It is his honor, so please hold his hand tight, and as the scene begins to change, you will need to hold Lord Kai's hand is that clear?" Iason spoke to her as if to a young child.

Lady Erin clung to Iason's arm, as she listened to every word he spoke. It was no secret that she simply loved Iason. Raimen just rolled his eyes, as she smiled sweetly at both Riki and Iason.

"Oh very well." Erin spoke, as if bored with the whole drama, and was ready to move on.

Riki led his mother down a path, as the scene turned dark, and only the warm glow of Riki and Iason was seen.

"Well this is different." Erin spoke softly, watching her son glow. Then suddenly Riki kicked up his tempest blowing the darkness back, as Iason lit the path before them. "Oh, when did they learn to do that?" She whispered to Kai. But Kai's face was now serious once again.

Suddenly the sounds of chaos was all around, and the screams of Lady Yuri echoed around them. When Erin saw the images of Amoi burning, the Elders vacant eyes, and their unwavering assault, she grew afraid.

"Kai..?" Erin's voice betrayed the frightened look on her face.

"I'm here Erin." Kai took her hand.

"Mother, see that up there?" Riki pointed above them. "That is the sea of darkness between here, and the real world. It is the sea of tears we all cried, and it is what you must navigate up until you break the surface. It will descend fast, as you become aware, and you must hold your breath and kick to the surface mother. Do not stop, until you see the light Ok?" Riki could feel her hand tremble, as she understood, and suddenly the sea descended fast.

Erin took a deep breath, and with Riki on one side, and Kai on the other, they began to ascend. Erin closed her eyes, and suddenly felt the pull of her feet below.

"Open your eyes mother," Riki spoke in his mind. "Open your eyes, to the light above."

As the three came to the surface, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to the cheers of everyone in the room, and on board the Sentinel's Chariot. Erin looked around, and found no one she recognized. The shock was transparent on her face, as she looked for Riki and Kai; not even Raimen was there.

"Welcome mother." Riki said through Elder Bernard, who held her hand.

Her voice was rough but Erin managed to say: "Who the hell are you?" to the laughter of everyone within distance of her words.

"Mother, we are not there on Amoi. We are currently on our way to find the Maidens." Riki began, but saw the confusion too much for her to handle. "Mother, close your eyes." Riki spoke.

Erin closed her eyes, then saw Riki, and everyone in the room they were in. She saw Kai, and Raimen who waved at her, and Iason. She looked around the room, and recognized Raoul, and Heiku. She smiled at Omaki and Argent, whom she remembered loved to read. But when she saw the Elders, her face changed, and she began to cry.

"No mother, it is all right." Riki soothed, "They are not the Elders who were effected. Its really too much to try and explain this to you now, but we are all on our way to retrieve the Maidens. In the room you are in, there is a man- Lord Hector Stone, who will explain this all to you. Please rest for now, and know that we will be returning soon."

"Erin." Kai spoke. "I wish I could be there to welcome you back. Please forgive me." Kai's sadness was hard to take for the all who felt his pain. And that was everyone on board.

"It is alright my Lord, I will wait for you, and pray you all return soon." Erin smiled.

"Farewell, my Queen." Kai kissed her once again, to the many ooh's and ah's in the two rooms. Many of them broke into applause, while others wiped tears from their eyes. Erin smiled as she looked around, and suddenly spotted Yui standing near Hector, who was pointed out to her, when Riki spoke.

"Why bless my soul...Yui." Erin's face betrayed her love for the young man. "My but you have grown child." Erin smiled. "Out of all the faces in this room, I only recognize yours. Please come to me, I wish to see you."

All eyes turned to look at Yui, who stood rooted to the ground. He looked around, and could not believe he was being addressed by the newly awakened Queen. He trembled, and walked to her bedside.

"M-My Lady...?" Yui bowed, then slowly raised his face. He looked at her with wide eyes.

Riki and Iason both immediately looked at Raoul. Raoul's face stared at the sight of Lady Erin touching Yui's face. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room, and only his racing heart could be heard.

"_How does she know Yui?"_ Raoul's mind was sent spinning, as he continued to watch Lady Erin smile at Yui. Suddenly Raoul became light headed, and he staggered forward. Riki, sensing his frantic thoughts, rose up and quickly appeared next to Raoul.

"Sleep, Lord Am. Find peace." Riki whispered, as Raoul fainted into the arms of Heiku who caught him.

"Lady Erin," Iason spoke, "How do you know Yui?"

"How? Why young Yui Fai loved to sneak onto our table, and sit next to Riki at the Lord's Dance when he was a child. But I see no child before me, I see a young man." Erin took Yui's hand. "He is all grown up now I see. Soon we'll have to hold his own Lord's Dance is this not so Master Yui?"

Iason noticed the link begin to fade slowly, "Lady Erin, we must end this link now, as our reach has it's limit from this distance, and those who are aiding us in this realm, grow fatigued. We shall join you soon, I promise. Please rest."

"Mother, please listen to the doctors, and to Jupiter. If it is possible, we shall communicate with you in a few days." Riki smiled. "I love you mother." Riki whispered.

"And I love you, sweet child." Erin now looked to Kai. "Soon my love, soon."

"Yes, my dearest, soon." Kai kissed her once more, and then faded from her sight.

The Elders all were nearly fainting, as the link was broken. Riki looked at Raoul, who was being attended to by Heiku and the medics. Now there was something they did not expect. Yousi looked at Raoul, as the truth of the matter was now going to be a very difficult thing to explain. Omaki and Argent also watched Raoul sleep. The three wondered what would happen next.

"My love.." Iason reached for Riki who slowly moved over the pillows and collapsed into Iason's arms. Raimen approached him, and began to send his healing touch over to Riki. But Riki pushed his hand away.

"Please keep your strength Lord Raimen. You are also quite fatigued, and we must all save what we have."

"Father, the medics will see to us all." Iason spoke. "Let them give you one of their wonderful massages. They truly know how to make you feel revitalized." Iason smiled, as Martin came up to him and Riki, giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"My Lords, I am so happy for you all!" Martin's smile was contagious, as the men took the opportunity to all came up to the royals, and give them their congratulations. They all felt hungover, some even weak at the knees, as the residual effects of the link was now being felt by all. The Elders all rested where they landed, and all four were unconscious, and sleeping on the large pillows. That is where they would remain for some time, including Petros, who smiled at Riki before closing his eyes. The medics had a stack of warm blankets prepared, and were covering all the participants, so they would not catch a chill, after such a power-draining event.

Riki looked at Iason, and in his mind, spoke. "What are we going to do about Raoul?" Riki asked Iason who worried for his old friend.

"I don't know Riki. He can't sleep the whole trip. He's going to have to work it out. And we're going to have to help him. No doubt he will put the pieces of the puzzle together, and that will be a difficult awakening. He should have already awaken. It is his powerful mind that keeps him in the dark."

"Yes, I agree. He feels really confused right now." Riki looked over at Raoul. "But there is great pain and suffering behind that wall. Remember, how we saw him on his knees? He was suffering, and I wonder if that wall is the keeper of what he refuses to acknowledge. We need to speak to those three, and ask them what they recall. Without knowing what happened, we can't prepare for his mind to awaken."

"Agreed. We need to know the circumstances, to Yui's death." Iason whispered, "As soon as we rest, we should meet with them."

Riki nodded, as the two now looked at the frowning trio sitting around Raoul. Riki's voice was heard in their minds, which already felt as if it were splitting, due to the strong link they participated in.

"Sorry guys, but I'm too damn tired to make it over there to you three." Riki spoke, as the three now looked at him and Iason. "We know Yui died. And I get the feeling you three know how, and when. So you three will come to our quarters later tonight and let us know." Riki nodded to them.

"Yes, my Lord." Omaki whispered. "Is Raoul going to be alright?"

"We don't know." Iason spoke. "We will let him sleep for the rest of the day, so that will give us time to figure this out. Lord Riki has placed his mind asleep, so he will not wake until he releases him."

"My Lord," Yousi spoke, "Will Yui be alright? He doesn't know anything does he? I could tell by his expression."

"Yes, it seems that is the case." Iason spoke. "But Lord Hector and Jupiter are there, so I believe he will be in good hands."

"And my mother knows him." Riki whispered, "So at least he will have someone who knew him in the past."

"My Lady, you must rest." Doctor Haruki pressed, as Erin fought to stay awake.

"But I've just been awakened, and actually,I've been asleep forever!" Erin did her best to convince him, though her tired expression was betraying her enthusiasm.

"M-My Lady." Yui spoke. "I'm certain that Lord Kai would want you to rest."

"I can't my dearest. I've just returned, and the only face I know is...yours." Erin smiled weakly. "Though, it is obvious that you do not recall me. So I don't understand."

"My Lady," Hector stepped forward. "There are many things you will not understand, especially at this critical time. But rest assured, we will explain everything to you as soon as you are rested. Lord Kai would pin me upon the highest flagpole, should you fall ill so soon after awakening."

Hector was right on that point, as the archives did note the Warrior Lord's doting upon his fair queen and only son. But he was truly impressed by the poise and regal politeness of the Warrior Queen. A sharp contrast to the tigress he witnessed in her mind's eye. She was livid at Lord Raimen, and while it was quite amusing to see the Lords laughing, he knew there was much pain in all their eyes.

"Yes, yes. I know my Lord can be the grumbling ruffian, but I assure you, I will not allow him to string you up anytime soon." Erin mused. "Very well, let's make a deal, I promise to listen to our hovering physician doctor...?"

"Doctor Haruki, my Lady, Mitsu Haruki."

"Yes, him." Erin waved her hand. "If you promise me that Master Yui will visit me every day, and we can both learn about our past together. Hm?" Erin smiled at Yui, who stared in disbelief. "I may be ancient, and out of social circles, but I will not stand for this young man to suffer in ignorance. So you will properly bring him up to speed, and have him report to me first thing in the morning. Lord Stone, do we have an accord?"

Hector blinked at the Queen's demands. She was weak, and fighting to stay awake, yet she set up her own schedule, and Yui's orientation to his past without missing a beat. He had to admit, he was impressed. It was no wonder Lord Raimen had taken her image for Jupiter. It was down right eerie.

"Of course my Lady. I was in the process of doing just so, when we received word of your stirring. As you can imagine, this is also quite a shock to young Master Yui." Hector nervously smiled at Yui, who looked on. "It will be difficult for him to adjust to his past. We have protocols to follow, in our awakened Lords. The Royal Families, are the first to be brought back. Master Yui, had yet to reconcile his past, as he is not yet awakened."

Hector knew there was no skirting around the issue now as Lady Erin pretty much thrust the truth into Yui's face before all. That Yui maintained his composure was astonishing. Hector had half-expected the young man to come undone after such a revelation.

"Yes, I can see how my blurting out his identity before he even was aware of it himself, would be difficult. And rather frightening." Erin gave Yui the sweetest smile. "Well, then that settles it! We shall both learn as we move forward, right Yui?" Erin tugged at his hand.

"Y-Yes, my Lady. I look forward to it." Yui bowed slightly, to Erin's delight.

"Yes, we can help each other through this. I will tell you all I remember about you, and you can help me learn what I've missed in the time I've been gone." Erin was now setting off her monitors, as Doctor Haruki now paced nervously.

Yui looked on, as this deal was being made, and though his heart must have stopped beating several times in the last hour, he maintained his poise in the Queen's presence. He certainly had plenty of questions for Sir Stone, and now could piece together why he was at the Firm this morning. Lord Stone must have been trying to gently break it to him, that he was an Ancient.

An Ancient...like Raoul.

"As you wish, my Lady." Hector spoke. "Now we must let you rest. I will return to look in on you later. For now, you must rest. Master Yui will return in the morning." The two men bowed, and began to walk out of her room.

"Wait." Lady Erin called out.

"Yes my Lady?" Hector turned.

"Yui, may I have a kiss?" Erin reached out with her hand. "I have fond memories of you Yui Fai, I am pleased to see you before me."

Yui walked over to her bed side, and took her hand gently in his and kissed her tenderly. Yui looked up, to see Lady Erin close her eyes, and fall asleep. Yui walked out of her room to find Hector waiting, with Jupiter.

"Yui, I must apologize." Jupiter began, "This is not how I wanted you to learn about your past. I had set in motion your orientation, as I wanted you prepared for what you would experience. I will have Lord Stone, continue what began this morning, and as Lady Erin requested, have you sit with her for periods of time. This may help not only her healing, but yours."

Yui thought about this, as he looked at Jupiter. She was looking rather upset that one thing overlapped the other. He thought of how she paced the floor before Lady Erin woke, and he could see the concern she felt for him now. But he also remembered how Omaki and Argent suffered their past upon waking.

"Will I experience my death, as my Lords have? Will I awaken to sadness for all I once loved? Lord Hector had asked me several times today, why I had not read the archives of my past. I understand now, that he was trying to show me just who I was in the Warrior's Hall. Is this not so Lord Stone?"

Yui's sad eyes pulled at Hector's heart. Still noble, even under trying circumstances. Yui was just as he was then. Jupiter smiled at Yui's endearing expressions. It may just turn out better than she expected. Lady Erin would be the anchor to his past. At least until Raoul awakens.

"Yes Yui, it is as you say." Hector spoke, "I don't know what you will experience. But I do know that you are not alone. And the one advantage you have above all, lies in that room. The Queen Mother knew you. I truly believe she will soften the blow somehow. Just as her son, and husband did for her. She is still not out of the woods yet, but I believe you will be a source of great comfort to her in their absence."

"Do you think you are up for this challenge Master Yui?" Jupiter reached out and caressed his face. "I promise, we will do all we can to help you. I've not seen any signs of your awareness yet, so perhaps it will be some time before you cross that bridge."

Yui looked at them both, and nodded his head.

"Splendid!" Hector smiled. "Then if you think you can deal with a pair of bumbling old men, let's continue your orientation, over a meal. I'm sure Sir James is hovering about somewhere." Hector looked around, noticing the wing was still empty.

Yui and Hector bowed, as Jupiter returned to Lady Erin's bedside. She had returned to stealth mode, knowing that if Lady Erin saw her own image, she may cause her some level of distress. It had been a successful awakening, though it pained her that she could not see what had transpired in the mind of the waking Queen. She listened closely to all that was spoken, and the comments by all who attended her event. The medical team informed her of their experiences, as did the Elders. They had been helped to several adjoining suites to rest.

Jupiter watched Yui and Hector walk down the corridor and meet up with Sir James, who immediately gave Yui a reassuring pat on the back. The young man's life would never be the same, and it will be a difficult night for him, nevertheless she would have to monitor his progress. She hoped the fact that Riki and Iason were not there to trigger him, was a good thing. She was told by Lord Stone that Raoul had been effected by Yui's presence and the Queen's recognition of the young man. Yet their continued exposure to them in their mind's eye was questionable. She wondered if Lady Erin would be the one to bring Yui out?


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Chapter 9: Echoes of a Slumbering Lord

Raoul slept in a blanket of warmth. He felt embraced by the comfort of a beating heart, but who held him tight as he slept? It did not matter, there was no fight, no death-dealing bursts of energy from his soul, just the coolness of the night, and the twin moons to watch over them. Sentinels from the creators of the universe. Sentinel's like him.

The day had been filled with bloodshed and the fight to "survive the day." The trenches dug deep, as Elder and Intellect fought for the patch of ground no one was willing to sacrifice. Their madness would drive the scarlet haired Elders to push forward, to over run, to dominate, to destroy. They were not all mad, some knew their freedom from the constraints of Elder rule was the stone that tilted the scales in their favor, so they gave in to the voice that whispered in their minds.

"Fight, kill, and feel no remorse. Kill them all, and rule the world. It matters not what we have to do in order to obtain it, nor can anyone lift a hand against us. We will rule the stars."

Raoul pressed his boot against the throat of Elder Ormand. He was no older than Raoul, and he in fact knew the man as an old acquaintance; an old friend. The madness released in the wake of young Elder Eric's plot to make his Clan the dominate branch, would now become an unstoppable force in his death.

"I knew you once Elder Ormand. We broke bread between us, and drank a bottle of wine from Lord Kai's private vintage. Why do you lead these animals, when you were not affected? It is a shame you and your mindless bastards must now die."

"Are you sure you have it in you Raoul? The blood cursing through your veins is Intellect, and noble. You would not kill, less you become soiled as I. Is it really so bad? They were unworthy of a Lord such as you...children rarely noticed underfoot. Little mongrels, dark haired spawns of a less than noble root. Specs of dust to be nothing less than a point of sexual release for men such as you and I."

Raoul pressed the heel of his boot deeper into the gagging Elder, as his words stabbed at the heart of Raoul. "Even an animal will not rape his kin, and certainly not one of it's own pack. Yet that is what you did. The bowels of hell will love bastards like you." Raoul hissed. "However I will make it hard for the Gods of the underworld to find the pieces!"

Raoul used his power to fling the Elder he held by the throat in his right hand. His head would be crushed against the wall, and set off the enraged Intellect with no end in sight. His death...felt good. Raoul took the Elder in his left hand and before Elder Ormand's eyes, ripped his head off, and tossed him against the Elder making his way towards him. The Elder dodged the body, and pressed his power against Raoul's mind. But it would bounce off without any effort; like water off a duck's back. No, his mind was locked away, and only his rage would move the body that only a few hours earlier, shook with the despair, and clutched the lifeless remains of his young lover.

Raoul held his hand against the rushing Elder, and as he closed his grip, the Elder buckled and fell to the ground. He squirmed and screamed, but Raoul's eyes only glared at the man, as he opened his grip and released the Elder. The driven man continued his attempts to bring Raoul down, though his body was broken.

"Like the animal you are Elder Ormand, I shall skin you alive, and lay your carcass out to dry, as only one such as you deserves." Raoul's voice was low, and deliberate. "But just as you murdered the innocent and blameless, I shall exert justice for all that is sacred, for all that was pure. And in their stead will I end you."

Elder Ormand struggled against Raoul's powers, as one after another, he witnessed his men torn to shreds, and tossed all around the room. Their screams echoed loudly in the emptiness of the grand hall of the destroyed Estate. Raoul's body glowed, and his blood stained face was without emotion. Elder Ormand tried with all his might to push Raoul off his body, but like a howling storm, he would not yield.

"You will forever remember me Raoul, as the one who took what you treasured." Ormand struggled to breathe, yet he would not stop knowing his end was near. "Yes, I knew he was yours. He tasted sweet as honey, and moaned with ecstasy impaled upon my cock!" Ormand laughed, as Raoul's green eyes, locked onto his own.

Raoul laughed down at Ormand. It was a deep, and foreboding laugh. One Ormand would regret ever hearing. "You will not be laughing when I am through with you, so sit tight while I cleanse the world of your filth."

Raoul maintained his hold on Ormand. The struggling Elder could not move an inch, as Raoul held him with a surge of energy flat on the floor. The sounds of screams continued as one after another, the Elders ran into the grand hall in attempts to free Ormand. Some were mindless drones, who could only see an Intellect attacking a fellow Elder, yet others were quite sane. But to Raoul, it made no difference.

The madness that blinded him, came from the images of his beloved, hung on a stake, mutilated, and noticeably raped. And he would hold on to those images, as Raoul gripped them with his power, and flung them up in the air, tearing them apart. As body parts rained around Ormand, the reality of Raoul's rage was now becoming painfully clear.

And no sooner had the last Elder been dispatched, did Raoul pull Ormand by the hair, kicking and screaming outside. The horrified faces of his men, was mirrored by Omaki, Yousi and Argent, who watched as Raoul tossed the screaming man up into the air, and held him suspended upon nothing but the power of his energy. His blood-tainted hair whipped about angrily, as the static of his power was felt in the air around them. His men dared not move, and now watched over their perimeter for the enemy.

Yousi trembled, as he listened to Raoul speak to the suspended Ormand.

"You will know suffering, as I know suffering. You will feel your flesh torn from your body, as you tore it from theirs. You will feel the muscles tear off your limbs, and yes, you will feel every nerve of your body scream...as the innocent screamed...as my Yui screamed!"

With that Raoul tossed Ormand up in the air, and before the Elder could wield his power, Raoul sent a bolt of energy, and nearly skinned the Elder whole. As his screams reached Raoul's ears, he once again struck the falling Ormand with yet another strike against his body, and his flesh began to tear off from his limbs.

"You will see your end Elder! As my beloved, saw your final blow come to his body!"

Raoul sent his final strike with both hands, as Elder Ormand's body was torn from his limbs, and finally fell to the ground in smoldering heaps of flesh.

Raoul fell to his knees, and sobbed his anguish. He struck the ground repeatedly with his inner power, as his heart would find no peace. His men stood some distance away, until Raoul's body stopped glowing, and returned to normal. As his power faded, he collapsed within the crater he blasted beneath his feet. With the darkness of his mind shutting him down, Raoul lost unconsciousness; his body drained of energy.

By nightfall, Lord Kai had reached their position. Raoul's men had sent word to the Warrior Lord. They explained the day's events, and what had occurred. Kai walked into the Estate wanting to see for himself what had taken place. It was a horrifying scene, one that Kai would never forget. He instructed the men to burn the Estate to the ground, and swore them to silence.

"I will place this child's mind in a deep sleep. He will not recall what has occurred, as long as I hold the key to the seal of his mind. He will become my Sentinel at Arms, and he shall be protected. My orders are without expiration, and only I or my heir possess the power to awaken his grieving mind, and heal his broken heart."

Kai knelt before Raoul, then touching his head with his hands, he closed his eyes, and spoke his seal.

"Sleep, my young Lord...find peace, son of Rene. Raoul, your father now stands guard over your heart. The image and identity of your young lover will remain hidden, until the stars are aligned, and my heir has returned. His image is now within you and should you awaken, he shall give you peace in my stead."

Kai looked at Yousi, Argent and Omaki. The three huddled together near an open fire. Kai approached them and spoke.

"I can place the same mind block in your memory should you want it. I can't say that I will live long enough to remove it, but you can live without the memory of this tragedy. War is hell..." Kai paused, "But Lord Am will not be damned to relive this in his mind forever. I was informed by his men about the young man Lord Am was in love with. I'm told this young man had saved many children in the Northern Territories. Their deaths will only compound his despair, so he will be my shadow, and I shall keep his secret hidden. May the Gods keep watch over his soul."

Omaki looked at the tall Lord, and spoke. "Yes my Lord, Master Yui Fai was a savior to the young victims of this region, when we stumbled upon them. He had organized a band of young Warriors to watch over the orphans, "the lost," he called them. Lord Raoul was supplying him with food for the children, and medicine for the injured." Omaki spoke, as he looked at his hand held archive.

"He had also placed the young children under his protection. Moved them secretly from location to location, until he found a safe village for them." Argent added, as his voice trembled.

"Well, I will take the burden off him, and keep him under my protection. He has need for a change of venue. He recently lost his father, my Sentinel at Arms, Rene Am. I knew Raoul would be stepping into his father's shoes when the time came. It will now take place ahead of schedule." Kai spoke to the three, as they watched Raoul sleep near the fire.

"Lord Rene is lost?" Argent whispered, as he looked at Omaki. "My Lord, we have correspondence from his daughter, Monique." Omaki observed a noticeably new wound on Lord Kai's shoulder.

"It was sudden, and without warning, but yes, he has passed."

"My Lord, pardon my asking, but is that wound related to Lord Rene's death? I recall that in our last meeting, you were not so wounded." Yousi nodded to Omaki and Argent.

"I seem to be collecting an assortment of wounds lately, but yes, Lord Rene placed himself between an assassin's sword, and me. I was wounded by the tip of the blade that pierced my Sentinel. Lord Raoul was notified only a few days ago. But enough of that, I will take the correspondence, and hold it until he has adjusted to his new post. He was dealt a heavy blow with his father's death, so it may be best to hold off on that."

"My Lord, what will happen when Lord Am awakens from his sleep?" Yousi asked. "Is it possible that he may recall on his own?"

"The only one capable of breaking my seal is my heir. My family is from a line of Warriors who possessed empathic abilities. But only my son showed clear signs of possessing it at his core. However, Prince Riki is unaccounted for. I can only presume he is dead. No one has heard from him, nor has anyone seen his ship arrive from space. He is the only one with the capability to reach Raoul's mind, as deep as I've placed this mind block.

The other was our fair Queen, but as you know she was one of the first victims of this pestilence that permeates our world. No, this son of Amoi will slumber for eternity should he live that long. If the Gods are merciful, they will give him a Warrior's death. An Intellect of his caliber is worthy of this. Just as his father proved he had Warrior blood in his veins, this Intellect will now shadow me in his father's stead."

The three thought about this. They had witnessed the worst that war could bring, and the raw brutality it leaves in its wake. For three men who collected the last echoes of life in a specimen tube, Raoul's rampage would never be forgotten. For they would have done the same.

"Then our answer is no- my Lord." Omaki spoke. "We will keep an accounting of his suffering. We feel partially responsible in this tragedy, as we brought Master Yui's deeds to his attention. So his loss- is our loss. We may tally the dead, but the remains of these men -like all Elders- will never find a place among our archives. So please let us remember Raoul's grieving heart. One day, when our Lord Heirs return, we shall all recall Lord Am's justice on this day- with honor."

As Omaki spoke this, the men all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. I do not envy your tasks, but will respect your choice. I don't have the luxury of forgetting what I've seen, but I will hold you all to your vow of silence. Raoul will be able to move forward as he shadows me, until the end or our lives. If I see you three again, I hope it will be under better circumstances."

The three bowed, as Lord Kai walked back to where Raoul was being watched. The men had gently washed all the blood off his body, and dressed him in one of Lord Kai's spare uniforms. It would become his uniform from there on out. Lord Kai had his men pick him up and place him in his shuttle. That would be the last time the three would see of Raoul for some time.

"Looks like we'll have to go collect Lord Rene's specimen." Omaki sighed. "Damn it all to hell!"

"Well, look at the bright side," Yousi spoke. "At least the whole family will be together on that little green planet."

"We really need to give it a name you know..." Argent complained. "As keepers of the dead, we should at least honor where they sleep."

Riki and Iason watched the images of Lord Kai entering his shuttle and flying off with Raoul. Omaki had volunteered his mind so that Riki and Iason could see what they all witnessed, instead of trying to explain it. Kai stood behind Riki's tempest veil, as Yousi, Argent, Raimen, Luis, Heiku and Sir James all watched in silence. Iason closed his eyes, as tears streaked down his face.

Raoul's mind was sealed by Kai, and even survived the birthing of Raoul in the current era. Jupiter's mind block which she placed on all those she birthed, only caused the wall to solidify. She only had the accounts in her matrix by the Warrior and Intellect Lords. True to their vows, they spoke only of the loss of Raoul's lover, omitting the details. The Warrior Lords who left an accounting for Lord Valcor Fai, never revealed the circumstances of his son's death. Only the virtues of his deeds. They sealed his remains, until Jupiter calculated Yui's death to the proximity of Raoul's rampage, and requested them for reanimation.

Riki knew when he placed his sleeping seal over Raoul, that what was hidden behind the wall of his mind, was beginning to break through. Raoul's constant exposure to himself and Iason was bringing to the surface, the horrors of his past. He looked over at Iason who quietly wiped the tears from his eyes, as he watched over Raoul's sleeping body. In his mind, Raoul looked so peaceful, without the memory of losing Yui. Iason was finding it hard to release him of his peaceful slumber.

"Do we have the right to open that floodgate? Will we be able to piece together his heart that was so distraught over his loss?" Iason whispered. He remembered his earlier words that he should be allowed to awaken, and felt now perhaps he spoke too soon.

"Son," Raimen spoke. "We all have suffered great loss. I may have been out of the picture early in our history, but I lost all of you. I lost Amoi, and my Queen- your mother." Raimen paused, as he looked down upon Raoul's sleeping form. "But if this wound does not get aired out, I fear Raoul may lose his mind."

Iason looked shocked as Raimen spoke. Then he looked over at Heiku and Kai.

"Is this possible Heiku? Can Raoul lose his mind over what is stored deep in his memories?"

Iason began to pace the floor, and Riki came up quickly, to stand by Iason who was clearly affected by the news. Iason has known Raoul all his life in the current era, and with the possibility of his mind becoming unhinged, his body trembled with emotion.

"Iason, Raoul has suffered much trauma. His mind was sealed after a horrific event. And it has been safely held in check for two life times." Raimen tried to comfort his son. "It is being released by the presence of you and Riki in his life. I am not sure there is a better way to help Raoul, other than to deal with it as it unfolds."

Heiku knew it would be a mess, but not as deep at Lord Kai's. Surely Raoul suffered a psychological break, but Lord Kai held his own for nearly 400 years of war. "I'll remind you all of the fact that Lord Kai was helped to cope in the real world, only with the love of his family and his friends." Heiku said, matter of fact.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Raimen's attempt to lighten up the conversation fell flat. The intensity of the atmosphere was too heavy, and all Iason could do, was shake his head.

Riki nodded in agreement to Heiku's words. He recalled his father's mind, and the millions of bodies that haunted him relentlessly, up to the moment of his awakening. What he witnessed in Raoul's mind was no less horrific, but it struck Raoul where all men are vulnerable...the heart. His father was allowed to vent his anger at a real enemy over time. Raoul had his break, and then shut down shortly thereafter. He was not afforded the time necessary for him to deal with the death in a constructive way.

"Look son," Kai soothed. "In terms of strength, Raoul had one of the most powerful minds of his time. His assignment as my Sentinel at Arms, knew no rival, except perhaps his father. He was a strategist elite, and it was because of his mental strength, that I decided to lock out his memory of Yui. When I learned at the Lord's Dance that 'Yui' was his lover in the present, I wondered if he was one and the same. I now see that it is as I feared. But I believe that when these two lovers reconcile their past, they will nurture their own wounds to heal. As Raimen healed me."

"Well, I'm glad I was good for something!" Raimen smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. "Though the bumps on my head by Lady Erin require your healing touch." Raimen teased.

The group of men continued to deliberate over Raoul's fate. They knew the path back for some Lords would be littered with tragedy, but Raoul was a prominent fixture in the Royal Family.

"Iason, I think we should let Raoul awaken." Riki spoke. "Remember when we discovered who we were? It was only the thought of knowing you were here with me, that made the hell of our past- tolerable. To learn you were mine, then lost, then nearly killed, made me realize just how precious this second chance is to us both. I think we should give Raoul and Yui that same chance."

"But Riki...I did not see you torn to shreds, and gang raped." Iason countered.

"No love, you didn't. But I lived the life of a sex slave, that at first- was a living hell. Then I saw you abducted, shared your near fatal injuries, then the anguish of our past lives delivered without the comfort, and reassurance we have given those we've helped to awaken." Riki took Iason's hand in his. "We can provide Raoul and Yui the best care possible."

"And if that fails, we can club him over the head, and put him out of his misery again." Kai grumbled. "There is no skirting the issue son, a decision will have to be made, and soon."

"Or we could keep him subdued, and have Yui before him when he awakens." Heiku added.

"Or have Yui in your mind's eye, and allow Raoul to awaken then." Raimen proposed. "Yui will hold the key to his heart. Though it would be best to give Raoul a more realistic awakening. He held Yui's lifeless body in his arms. I suggest he have a living Yui before him, awaken or not."

"My Lords." Argent's quiet voice was heard for the first time. "Yui is being aided by Lady Erin at this time, is this not so? Then I propose that Lord Raoul be allowed to awaken on his own. He has the images of his mother, and sister before him. He will be dealing with the loss of them both when we reach Le Fidelis. However, he will have _hope_ in his heart. His mother and sister will be restored to him. Yui would become the next step on the road to his recovery. I believe Lord Heiku would agree, that positive events in his life, will counter the one deepest blow."

As they all thought about Argent's words, Iason finally came to a decision. He was devastated not so much by his loss of Riki, but by the loss of his love. In the past, Iason felt he was driven by the thought of holding him in his arms. Raoul he believed, would feel the same. He would have his current memories to fall back on, and a real, living and breathing Yui, would go far in healing his heart.

"Then we shall do as Argent suggests, but only under Lord Heiku's watchful eye. As awakened, we can monitor the energy levels he puts out. I know that both Lord Kai and Riki, can shut down his mind should this event prove dangerous to the mission."

"Or the ship." Kai added. "Just got this one back, damn it all." Kai pouted, and gave Yousi a leveled glance, then quickly winked at him and grinned.

"Well Iason and I can maintain a force field around Raoul. Did you two not feel ours around you?" Riki smiled mischievously. Raimen's jaw dropped, as he put two and two together.

"Why you little brats! And here Kai and I believed we were ready to be put to pasture!" Raimen became animated. "We only saw the one light pop and fizzle out, and quite poorly might I add! Kai, what do you have to say about our son's naughty tricks?"

"I'd say thanks for not letting us fuck up the ship!" Kai grinned. "After all, we don't exactly have the gifts of lighting up the stars to announce to everyone were on a secret mission!"

Everyone laughed, seeing that everyone knew exactly what Iason and Riki had been up to that morning. Iason blushed, caught off guard by Kai's teasing. Riki grinned, as he countered.

"Hey! I can't be blamed for that! Iason was in the mood for bacon and toast!" Riki continued the break from the seriousness of the matter. "And he even said the juice was sweet!"

"Riki!" Iason finally gave in to the teasing. His face was now a rather flushed with the laughter aimed at the two lovers. "Well, one can't help perfection." He now said rather calmly, pretending to inspect his manicured nails. He glanced at Riki with a 'Wait till I get you later' look.

The group finally agreed, and watched Raoul resting. They would let him wake in the morning, and move from there.

Elder Simon paced the deck of his ship. He lost two men, by what could only have been an Ancient's hand. The three remaining members of his team, were all without injury, however Lord Bastian's crew did not fare so well. He lost half a dozen men, and his two captives. He examined the bodies of the two fallen Elders, and like Simon, was impressed with the fashion in which they were killed.

"So you want me to believe, that those two were struck by a beam of energy coming out of Jake's hand?" Bastian asked Setsuro, as the doctor's account was supported by his medical assistants. "And you couldn't just shoot them?" Bastian became animated as Elder Simon looked on.

"My Lord, the two medics were not the issue," Setsuro spoke in his defense. "There were different voices speaking through the two men during the attack. Their eyes were a different color, and when I attempted to approach Martin, I was tossed against the wall, as if I were nothing!"

"Bastian, there is obviously a Warrior or Intellect working through these men. My men said that a voice identified himself as 'Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord of the Warrior Clans of Amoi.' Simon spoke with dramatic flair. "And if he is indeed the Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord Father of the young Prince, Riki Oskuro- then we have a problem."

Bastian left the medical center, as the medical assistants, worked on their Doctor. He suffered several bruised ribs, and numerous lacerations from broken glass. Bastian stepped rather angrily down the corridor, as he made for the bridge. He needed to see what exactly was on the data crystal, that Elder Simon had brought him. As the two men sat a command console, Bastian looked at the crystal.

"Now tell me again, exactly where did this data crystal come from? It looks rather old, and outdated."

"This data crystal was the only thing I found sealed in a private box, in the vault of specimens after Lord Mink, and his lover, destroyed the city. They left nothing but what you saw, dust and ashes."

Simon recalled the blinding light, and his body being blown out of one of the exits. He and his team had gone out to verify if Commander Darius was telling the truth about the repairs to his ship. It wasn't like they trusted him 100%, but that was the nature of his Clansmen.

"I had heard of a secret plan held by the Council of Elders to avenge the dead." Simon looked on as Bastian placed the crystal into is ship's computer. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Simon pointed to the crystal.

"Well, this ship is rather old, but the technology is quite capable." Bastian said matter of fact.

"Well, it is said that this crystal was quite old itself, however the technology for this particular data crystal is quite out of our league, as it was encrypted by an Ancient.

"How do you know it's encrypted by an Ancient?" Bastian pressed a few keys on the console.

"Well, as a child these stories grow into fairy tales, and one begins to doubt their accuracy. But upon learning of Lord Kai's return, I remembered the tales I was raised on. As you know our three Clans age slower, and live longer. But I never really believed the claims of this crystal to be from the Ancients." Simon looked on as Bastian now attempted to access the data crystal. "I wondered if some of this lost technology could be accessed."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Although I do trade in advance technology, this little gem is quite unique. See this?" Bastian pointed to a symbol at the base. "This is the unmistakable symbol of Jupiter. That is, the Jupiter of Ancient Amoi. Back then, she was known as the Living Text. So you may be correct in stating that it came from the lost civilization."

Elder Simon looked on in wonder. It was no secret that the Elders coveted Jupiter's technology, and any opportunity to gain from that technology was highly prized. But he wondered if Bastian would have better luck than they had.

"It will take some time to access this data crystal. I have yet to crack her matrix, not that I haven't tried." Bastian laughed. "I've tried to gain an insider's view through Iason Mink, but have been rebuffed by the Head of the Syndicate on several occasions. My last attempt was on board the Ios. Your leaders dealt poorly with me, and I find their demise by this man rather ironic."

"Yes, it was their own undoing. I for one, am rather glad the old Elders are gone. They did nothing to further our Clan's power." Simon spoke rather angrily. "You may not know this, as it was not widely talked about. But the City of Elders was not the only colony of Elders in existence."

Bastian found this news rather shocking. He knew of no other Elder Sect but those on Aristia, and those destroyed on Rhea.

"How can this be? I was told there were no other sects in this region of space."

"That much is true Lord Bastian." Simon smiled. It was a rather unsettling expression on his face, as the many scars that crisscrossed his face gave him an eerie appearance. "There are tales of Elder Clans on the other side of 'The Path of the Ancients.' And we long held to the belief that the data existed to locate our lost Clansmen.

"Well, if you had this so-called information, why did you not act on it? It seems rather odd, that your Council held on to this data crystal, and failed to access it."

"Well, it's not like we didn't try." Elder Simon touched his lips with his hand. "After all, the Elders have been assassinating Jupiter's Syndicate leaders for centuries. Just when we were within reach of her matrix, some unexpected event would thwart our efforts."

"You Elders seem to have been born under the same dark star as I." Bastian grumbled. "I have yet to find anyone to account for Lord Iason's miraculous recovery, and his tremendous power. But those answer are now coming to me in ways I did not expect. You being one, and the other was this."

Bastian played back the gossip channel images of the Royal Family being introduced. When Simon saw this, he sat back in his chair and laughed. Bastian did not know what to make of this, or whether the Elder had lost his mind; much like himself.

"I find this also extremely ironic on your behalf, Lord Bastian." Simon pointed to the image of Lord Kai. "See that man with the rather ominous expression on his face? That is Lord Kai Oskuro, and he was the one who battled my ancestors."

Bastian looked at the images once again. He looked at Raimen and pointed to him.

"And this one introduced as Lord Raimen Mink?"

"Lord Raimen Mink was the one who maintained Jupiter's earlier versions. But, it was Lord Iason Mink of ancient Amoi, who created Jupiter."

"What?" Bastian found this bit of news incredible. "That can't be so, I was led to believe that Lord Iason Mink was just a privileged Elite highly favored by that damn machine."

"Well, my people did not exactly advertise this information. You know my Clans have always begrudged the Warrior Lord, and his Intellect partners for our exile. It would not bode well to continually be reminded of such an event in the eyes of the stellar community. That is why Lord Mink was taken, in order to force Jupiter to share her technology with the Elders of Rhea."

"Yes, how did that work out for you?" Bastian's words were heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh about as good as your attempts in seducing the handsome Lord." Simon shot back without missing a beat.

"I was told I would have the opportunity to garner his business at the Trade Conference on Aristia. Yet your Elders nearly killed him in his abduction. As you can see, we both carry the scars of that fiasco." Bastian pointed to his eye patch. "I was also trying to obtain information as to his care from those two medics."

"I only know what I saw that night. And that was Lord Mink in full transformation. It was the first time in over ten thousand years, that an Intellect was seen in such a state. His appearance is just as you see in that footage. According to the archives of our people, the Ancients were powerful men. That both Lord Mink, and Lord Oskuro can manifest these changes, only tells me they also hold that power. The City of Elders is now dust, clear proof that they are not to be taken lightly."

"You mentioned that you were prevented from learning this information, may I ask how?"

"Well, not so much prevented, as much as there was always some "unexpected event" that would thwart our efforts."

"Oh? Like what? Perhaps we can compare notes, and commiserate?" Bastian laughed.

It was truly his theory that the universe as a whole, was conspiring with the Ancients, as Iason seemed further from his grip the more he learned of his past. He felt as if he wasted precious time with the medics, but was certain his plans were sound. The Elders had not fared any better, by the looks of Simon's face.

But then his laughter turned into colorful expletives, and some mighty powerful profanities. As the command console suddenly began to flash, and smoke began to rise from the many systems. Bastian pushed his seat away from the console, as he and Simon watched helplessly.

"Well, this is an unexpected twist." Bastian spoke. "This data crystal just corrupted my system!"

Bastian looked at his console, as the individual controls continued to fizzle and pop, and then shut down. He looked on, as sparks once again flew, and the cascade effect ran from one system to the next, and suddenly the ship went dark.

"I must say Lord Bastian, you really are cursed." Simon spoke rather nonchalant, as the emergency power kicked in, and the ship's engines turned back on.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Chapter 10: Young Warrior Lost

Yui walked into the Firm once again. This time he didn't look around as he was being led into Lord Stone's office. He had kept silent on the trip back, meditating on Lady Erin's awakening, and the revelation that he was also an Ancient. Hector and Sir James gave him the privacy he obviously wanted, keeping their conversation light, as Yui looked out the window of the shuttle. Nihamaya looked at Yui a few times, to see if the young man would engage in their conversation, but Yui's mind was nowhere near theirs. His day had been one amazing thing after another, and he was having trouble keeping up with each twist and turn.

As the shuttle landed, the four men entered the Firm, through a private entrance. This time, the corridors were filled with activity, as the students and members of the Firm were all excited with the news of the Queen's awakening. Their joy was impossible to contain, and Yui watched as young and old alike were engaged in active conversations, only to stop and see Yui walk by, led by Lord Hector Stone, and Sir James. Nihamaya gestured to them to move on, and to stop staring at him. But Yui did not even notice.

"Master Yui, can we get you something to drink?" Nihamaya touched Yui on the shoulder, rousing him from his private thoughts.

"Oh, anything will do Nihamaya." Yui smiled, as Nihamaya bowed, and headed towards the bar. He didn't know what to serve him, and after learning he was an Ancient, he assumed he might want something stronger than coffee. Hector sat behind his desk, and nervously strummed his fingers on the desk. He tried to figure out which way to begin, when Yui spoke up.

"Lord Stone, I appreciate the delicate way in which you were trying to break this news to me." Yui's gaze was steady, as the young man would now forgo the awkwardness, and just plow ahead. "But since learning of my obvious past, I would like you to just tell me who I was."

Yui's voice was low, as Hector now tapped his fingers on his desk slowly. Yui was no fool, and being Lord Am's attendant, knew he was not one to dance around the issue. This was not the way he wanted to reveal his past to him, but since the cat was out of the bag, there was no reason to hold back now. Nihamaya brought Yui a glass of wine, which Yui quickly took several sips of.

"As we explained to Lady Erin, there are protocols, as we prefer the past to come to you naturally. As of late, we found those who are frequently exposed to Lord Iason and Riki, seem to be triggered into awareness. However there are special circumstances in the case of you and Lord Raoul. So it is of great importance that we move forward with you, and would ask that you please forgive us in advance, for the way it all comes out." Hector cleared his throat, collected his thoughts, and then began.

"You are Master Yui Fai, son of Lord Valcor Fai, Headmaster Sentinel of the original Sentinel Academy of ancient Amoi." Hector watched as Yui's face expressed surprise. "He was killed late in the third century of the Wars of Woe. Lord Fai took the students of the academy on that fateful day, and formed the first wave of attacks to protect the Royal Estate."

Yui watched, as Sir James walked to a computer console off to the right, and pressed several commands on a keyboard. The archives were accessed, and the image of Lord Valcor Fai appeared, followed by the images of Yui's family. Hector and James watched Yui's face as the young man looked upon his own image.

He was a few years older than his present life, but there was no mistaking his identity. Lord Valcor was a tall man, with beautiful blue eyes. His long dark brown hair was pulled back and tied with leather straps. Yui watched the image of his father decked out in his Warrior robes, and noticed the sword he carried on his belt; his gold belt. Yui recognized this man, and suddenly spoke.

"That is the same man in that painting! The one with Lord Kai and Lord Oskuro. There was a man kneeling down, and he was being presented that sword. I remember the gold belt!"

Yui's outburst, startled Hector, but found his reaction promising. Yui listened as the voice of Jupiter now narrated his biography.

"Lord Valcor Fai, Headmaster of the Royal Sentinel Academy, was instrumental in the original defense barrage on the morning of the Elders awakening. He was married to Lady Emiko Fai of the House of Kana. Lord Valcor's quick response prevented the murder of Lord Kai Oskuro, and Lady Yuri Mink when the Royal Estate was attacked. Though Lord Raimen Mink and Lady Erin Oskuro were lost, Lord Fai led the first wave of retaliatory responses to eliminate, and hold off the Elders' progress. This gave Lord Kai Oskuro, precious time as he placed the call to arms through use of Amoi's satellite system.

Lord Valcor Fai continued to serve under Lord Rene Am, as his Son Lord Raoul Am led the campaign in the Southern Hemisphere. Within the first century after the Elders' awakening, Lord Valcor had succeeded to maintain the front lines preventing the forward progress of the effected Elder Clans. With all attempts to communicate with the Elders failing, Lord Kai Oskuro's ordered all Elders to be killed on sight. This was now law, as the Elders could not be reasoned with, and Elder Jonas, Lord of the Elder Clans, refused to leave the safety of the mines.

Lord Valcor was assigned to lead the second campaign in the Northern Hemisphere. He was the sword that cut down the Elders' unquenchable thirst to murder. Lord Valcor was the first Lord to discover the infiltration by unaffected Elders within the ranks of the enemy. Lord Fai's entries reached Lord Kai Oskuro shortly before the end of the first century of the Elders' awakening. This only fueled Lord Kai's desire to cleanse the surface of Amoi of the Elders as a whole.

Lady Emiko Fai maintained the family Estate as a refugee center, and kept the surrounding villages supplied with food and medicine. With the aid of her son Master Yui Fai, Lady Emiko was seen as a beacon of hope in the Northern Territories, as families of refugees fleeing the major cities, landed in her front gates.

Lady Emiko Fai was killed in the 107th year of the Elders' awakening. The Estate was overrun by Elders killing all the adults. Entries made by the young Master, indicate he fled with the survivors, which comprised mainly of the children. Master Yui Fai successfully created the first underground network of sanctuaries, and was hailed as a Warrior Elite in his young age of 100 years.

Master Yui Fai was killed, when his network was discovered by a rogue group of Elders. Archive entries fail to indicate how the young Warrior was killed, however, there are 49 entries by Warrior Lords indicating he fought most bravely, and was hailed as a savior of the young when he was killed at the age of 131. In the decades to follow, the children of many successful runs by Master Yui, survived into adulthood, and my ascent into power. Lord Valcor Fai mourned the loss of his wife and son, and was himself killed in action on in the 300th year after the Elders awakened. He was 402 years old."

Yui sat in shock. His eyes filled with tears upon learning who he was. Though he had no memory of any of events he witnessed, it was clear to him, that it was indeed his life he was seeing. Lord Hector Stone rose and walked to where Yui was sitting.

"Yui, this is not the easiest thing for me to show you. But as Lord Raoul's mind has begun to awaken, there is concern for his mental state, when he does." Hector whispered, as Yui wiped the tears from his eyes.

"W-What do you mean his mental state? Why is this a factor? All the Ancients have had a difficult awakening as we just witnessed in Lord Omaki and Lord Jensen, and even in Lady Erin. What is so different with Lord Raoul?"

"It is true, just as you spoke Yui," Hector spoke, "All the newly awakened have the trauma of reliving their deaths; as you will. However Lord Raoul's difficulties are not in his awakening, which will be traumatic enough." Hector looked at Sir James, as the keeper of the archives shook his head. "This is the most difficult thing you see-"

Yui's mind began to piece together the fact that he was being told this because of Raoul. As the light of awareness began to shine in his eyes. He looked at the images of his father in the archives once again, then Yui spoke.

"I knew him then, didn't I?" Yui placed a hand on his face. "I am being 'educated,' not because Lord Raoul is awakening as an Ancient. I'm part of the life he had in ancient Amoi. Is this not so, Lord Stone?" Yui saw Sir James avert his eyes away from Yui's face. This was not lost in Yui. Lord Stone licked his lips nervously, then took a deep breath, and sighed in defeat.

"There is no easy way to explain this Master Yui. So I will tell you now that yes, you did know Lord Raoul in the past." Hector paused, "But the circumstances were most difficult, as Lord Raoul had recently lost his father, before he lost you."

Yui thought about this. While he was overjoyed to learn he was Raoul's lover in the past. He now feared what event could have happened, to cause Raoul such trauma. Trauma damaging enough to move Jupiter to "educate" him on his past. Seeing that her efforts were for his own good, he now waited for Lord Stone to deliver the truth behind his death.

"Yui, you were a child of seven years when Amoi fell. Which explains why Lady Erin would know you as a child. You lived for 124 years after the Elders' awakened into madness. You met Lord Raoul when you were approximately 117, if the archives are correct, you were killed at the age of 131. Lord Raoul lived on for approximately 55 years after your death, and died as Lord Kai's Sentinel at Arms."

Yui sat back against his chair, as the words sank in. _"There was something Lord Stone forgot to mention. How did I die?"_ Yui thought to himself. He looked at Lord Stone, who was clearly perspiring once again, and looked towards Sir James for assistance.

Yui put on a brave face, as he now looked Hector in the eyes. "I have served Lord Raoul loyally for over twelve years, and I can tell you with complete confidence, that I know him as no other in the present time. Even more intimately, than Lord Iason."

Yui's heart was beating so loud, he felt it was going to prevent his mind from hearing the words coming from Hector's lips.

"And since I know I will relive my death, I will learn all I can now, in order to save Raoul's mind. It is clear to me, that Jupiter feels this is a possibility, is this not so?"

Hector became serious, as Yui's words cut to the quick, and was already resigned in his own mind. Yet true to his noble character, was putting his personal feelings aside to care for Raoul. But would the young Lord be able to maintain his composure when the truth is before him in Raoul's awakening.

"Yes Master Yui." Hector spoke. "It is as you say, Jupiter learned of your past when she planned her reanimation of Lord Iason's contemporaries. Those who were close to the Royal Family, would be reanimated first. When Jupiter discovered the two set of entries by a group of Warrior Lords, and a group of Intellects, she pieced together that the entries with regards to your death, overlapped the entries by Intellect Lords, who noted Lord Raoul's grieving over the loss of his lover."

Hector looked at Yui, as he watched his expression change.

"I was that lover..." Yui''s voice trembled. "I was the reason...his mind broke, is this true?"

"Yes." Sir James spoke.

"Yui, you were the savior of many young children." Hector paused, "Unfortunately Yui, we do not have the account or the details of what occurred."

Yui's mind began to reel. His heart ached with the thought of Raoul's grieving. Men wrote about his deeds, and Raoul's suffering, yet Raoul knows nothing of this? He was confused.

"Lord Stone, why is none of this in the archives? I see my life was noted, and Lord Raoul's men felt compelled to note his suffering. I know we all must have suffered, since we all died. But why all the special handling of this one Lord? Lord Kai Oskuro I understand, suffered the most of all, yet he is doing quite well, despite his past horrors."

"Lord Kai has a powerful mind indeed, and he lived the longest under extremely difficult circumstances. But he had an outlet -for a lack of a better word- in that he was able to unleash his emotions over the centuries. We don't know how Lord Raoul handled your death, the entries in the archives only indicate his loss was great. These entries alone concerned Jupiter, as there are no other set of entries that speak of one individual's suffering. The fact that he's beginning to awaken, prompted Jupiter to be proactive."

Yui was silenced by this. It was coincidence alone that he and Raoul's lives were even cross-referenced, and by a sentient computer no less. But this did not help matters as they stand, and Yui's mind raced to find solutions which seemed to evade his mind.

"I don't understand. Raoul informed me that Jupiter placed mind blocks on all the Lords when she birthed them." Yui spoke, "Lord Raoul specializes in mind blocks. He places such blocks himself all the time, and he used them in Lord Iason's rescue. I don't know of any Lord who can break free from them, except perhaps Lord Iason and Prince Riki.

Hector was again surprised with the amount of information Yui was privy to. Raoul's love for the young man obviously moved him to share such information.

"Yes that is true, in most of the Lords. However Lord Raoul has been exposed to the Ancients as you have. And he was also placed purposely near the ones who would awaken in hopes that he would. But the power that Lord Raoul harbors in his mind is the exact reason, his awakening is anticipated to be an extremely traumatic event. We theorize, that when he crosses that bridge, your presence may help prevent his mind from completely breaking down."

"As Lord Iason had the young Prince, Lord Kai had Lord Raimen." Sir James added, "The most recent Lords, Omaki and Argent, along with Lord Yousi, it appears- have all had the presence of a significant, if not an emotional anchor present in their awakening."

Yui could feel the muscles in his chest tighten, as he feared for Raoul. He was so far away, and on a mission. If this was not a significant factor, he figured they would have waited until he returned to Amoi before they acted, as they did today.

"Lord Stone, has something happened to Raoul? In Lady Erin's awakening, Raoul appeared as though he fainted. Is he alright? Lord Iason asked Lady Erin how she knew me, as it now appears I was known to her."

"With continued exposure to Lord Iason and Riki, those who are predisposed to awaken, begin to show outward signs of awakening. A change of eye color, mannerisms, or they begin to have memories emerge in their minds. Now, we don't know what is going on currently on board their ship. But I do know that it is more likely that Lord Riki placed his mind in some sort of sleep mode. His empathic abilities are quite unique, and I believe, they are trying to figure out how to deal with Raoul as we speak. And now that we have seen him collapse with your presence at Lady Erin's awakening, Jupiter is quite concerned."

Yui's heart could not take much more. He clutched his chest, as the thought of Raoul's suffering filled him, with anxiety. He saw Raoul participate in Omaki's awakening, but it was Lord Jensen who suffered, seeing his lover die in his arms. Raoul must have also agonized over his death, if they were lovers for what- fourteen years?

"Lord Stone, I will be looking forward to my time with Lady Erin. I don't have any of my memories, but if she -being Lord Riki's mother- has the same effect as Lord Mink and the Prince, then I want to be exposed to her as well."

Yui's words were out of his mouth, before they registered in his mind. He listened to the words as they rung in his ears, and was quite surprised he said them out loud. Hector and James were equally surprised, though the young man seemed far more mature, than his young age of 24.

"My word!" Hector exclaimed, as he looked at Yui with much admiration. "That's the spirit! But I must say, that I don't envy what you will see and experience. However, I will look forward to being present when you do awaken. I will hope you allow this, as I would like to support you and Lord Raoul in this very unique awakening. Members of the Firm are all direct descendants of the Warrior Clans. And I will truly enjoy showing you some of the families your efforts had in their lives. I must also warn you Yui, that should you feel even the slightest itch in your memory, to please let us know. We want to make your transition, as smooth as possible under the circumstances."

"Thank you Lord Hector. I don't know how I will feel about this later, when it all sinks in. But I know one thing, my love for Raoul will not waiver. Lord Iason and Lord Riki are an excellent example of love that survives the echoes of time. Lord Raoul will survive this, I'm certain of it."

The two men took Yui into their embrace, Hector giving him a bear hug, as if he were his own son. They feared for him, when he awakens, but they knew that with Lady Erin's help, Yui may survive the transition with someone who knew him close by. Though Raoul's trauma was far more compelling, they did not envy those around him. Though to their credit, there was much power surrounding the traumatized Raoul.

Omaki lay on one of the exam tables in the medical center. The lights were dimmed to help ease his throbbing mind after, all the activity of the day. He witnessed Lady Erin awaken, which he simply loved, but the double duty of being a vessel for Iason and Riki was now making him regret it. How they could manage such power, without a headache was amazing. He and his two friends had carried those images to their graves, and true to their word, kept it hidden, until asked to reveal it to the Iason and Riki. Iason's tears pulled at his heart, seeing the Blondie Lord affected so much by Raoul's past. He did not envy the hardships Raoul would face, as it was clear to the whole group that he was on the verge of opening the doors of hell in his mind.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Heiku checked on Omaki, as the monitors reflected his elevated heart rate. "You were most brave Omaki. I see now that the world we all came from, was literally a living nightmare. I still have a hard time seeing you in any other light, other than a naughty Blondie who loves to play games. But you have my respect, and it only makes me appreciate Jupiter that much more."

"Oh? How so?" Omaki pressed his temples. "I see us only reliving that hell in our minds. I am only grateful that I have Argent restored to me, or to him that is. He relieved my death, and I can't tell you how difficult it has been for him. He's not recited a single line of poetry since we've awaken. Did you know he was a poet?"

"No, I did not."

"Well, before the Lord's Dance, Argent was so eloquent, so beautiful with words and actions. But since he's awakened, he's been withdrawn, and ever so melancholy. I scarcely know him, since he's been so concerned over Raoul."

"Well, it would be understandable, seeing how you three witnessed his suffering." Heiku soothed.

"Heiku, you will cross that bridge someday." Omaki pointed at Heiku playfully. "I know you will see life differently once you reconcile your past life -that hell unending- with the present." Omaki waved his hands in the air. "Though you are right, please forgive my sour mood. Jupiter has much to be appreciated for. She restored Amoi, she brought Iason and Riki back, and is in the process of re-establishing the Royal Families to us all. So perhaps when all is said and done, when the Maidens return, and blond babies are being born, with warrior sons and daughters, _then_ will Amoi truly come full circle."

"It will be a glorious time, filled with tears of joy, instead of sorrow." Came the familiar voice of Argent. Argent walked in to the room, he had walked around the entire ship, gathering his thoughts. His memories of such a dark time did make his heart ache, and when he walked towards the medical center, he overheard Omaki's sad words.

"I'm sorry my love, I have been living in my head for several days, when I should be happy to be alive, and loved by you. Not reflecting on a long lost and miserable past."

Argent bent down and gave Omaki a kiss. Heiku smiled to see the two men tenderly express their love. He knew Yousi's mind would also keep his secrets regarding him, and wondered when he would indeed cross that bridge Omaki spoke of.

"Yeah, well you will have to just make up for your sour mood lately. I have a killer headache, and Heiku has been quite hospitable though, I must say the pain medication will be better appreciated when it kicks in. So maybe you can help me out until then?" Omaki grinned, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know...is it alright for Omaki to rest in his room Lord Heiku?"

"Oh, I think you can best sooth what ails him Lord Jensen. Medical science, for all it's advancements fails to heal the heart." Heiku winked at the two lovers. "Actually, you could help me out by freeing my exam table for someone who really needs it." Heiku teased.

"Wha?" Omaki gave Heiku a surprised look. "Did you hear that Argent? The doctor is giving me the boot! And after I sacrificed my mind for his viewing pleasure!"

"Aw, poor Omi," Argent teased. "I have a much better use for that mind of yours." Argent smiled, as he slowly caressed Omaki's forehead. "Let's get you back to our bed, I'm sure you will feel better soon."

Argent helped Omaki sit up, then both strolled out of the medical center. Heiku watched, as Omaki reached behind Argent and spanked him playfully on his ass. He smiled as Argent complained. Heiku now made for Raoul's quarters. He wanted to check up on him, before he looked for Iason and Riki. He figured Riki's mind was pudding by now, and wanted to see if he needed anything.

As he turned the corner to Raoul's quarters, he noticed Lord Kai enter. Heiku walked in and found Raoul laying on his back, being given a full body massage by Jake, and Fran. The room temperature had been raised, and smelled of sweet mineral oils. Lord Kai was sitting in a chair, quietly watching.

"How is Omaki doing Lord Heiku?" Kai asked.

"He is doing as well as can be expected for someone who had a host of awakened Ancients in his mind. I've given him some pain medication for his headache, and Lord Jensen is taking him to their quarters to rest."

"Ah, splendid. He was quite brave that one, though he is awakened himself. It might be a good idea to remind him to reach for his inner powers and draw upon them."

"I think he has yet to recall everything, as it is with you all the first few days. I know Lord Iason and your son, have some missing memories, yet to resurface. I believe the trauma one suffers leaves a lasting impression in some, and less in others. Although I might wait a bit before we tell Omaki this, his naughty nature is hard enough to deal with, can you imagine what he will be like once he begins to draw on his inner powers?" Heiku rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that one is quite the tease. Remind me to tell you about the pranks he pulled on us all at the past Lord's Dance! My, but he had a knack of making Lady Erin upset; a skill actually." Kai laughed quietly. "Oh I forget, you have only recently seen what she can be like, so you will no doubt see more of his high-jinx once he and Raimen get a wild hair up their arse." Kai continued to laughed. His mood changed once he looked at Raoul once again.

"I had no idea Raoul had suffered the way he did. When I saw the scene inside the Estate after his rampage, I really had no choice but to silence the pain in his heart." Kai looked down at Raoul who slept peacefully. "There is only so much one can take, powerful or not. But I know that young Warrior, Yui, will be most welcomed by Raoul when he reconciles his past with the present. His heart will be lifted when his mind realizes that Yui awaits his return. I know I did once I saw Raimen's beautiful blue eyes."

"Indeed. I know that it will go far in his healing." Heiku whispered. "As the Head of Intelligence, his mind is a steel trap my Lord. He has been conditioned to harden his thoughts, and seal his heart against most anything. When he was Iason's lover, he was brutally jealous. He resented your son, though at the time, none of them knew who they really were. But Raoul would not allow anyone to even look at Iason. Granted, the truth of the matter has placed Raoul in his place, and I for one love the way he has come to terms with it. He is most proud to serve your family, and has grown quite proud of your son."

"Yes, it has been a cruel world we have been given, both in the past and now the present. It seems we all made a dreadfully wrong turn at the crossroads of time, and have been placed on one detour after another. It took Jupiter over ten thousand years to put us back on the proper road, and we will move forward, mark my words."

Jake smiled while he listened to their conversation. He loved the power behind Lord Kai's words. He was quite charismatic, and truly knew his station. He didn't take anything for granted, and even Jupiter's power didn't phase him one bit. Jake watched as Fran work on Raoul's legs. He had found several major muscle groups extremely tight. No doubt from the intensity of his emotional break.

Jake watched the world they came from with his heart at his throat, as Lady Erin replayed the horrific day of her death. To see the madness of the Elders up close, was the most terrifying thing he's ever witnessed. And to witness them in their full strength attacking the Royals, made chills run down his spine. The Elders that Iason and Riki battled were far from mad, though their plot was certainly insane. As Fran finished with Raoul, they dressed him in a pair of comfortable pajamas, and covered him up. Jake looked at Lord Kai, as the Warrior Lord nodded with approval.

"Thank you young Jake." Kai spoke. "I am very pleased you and your medics are with us. How do you feel? Better?"

"Yes my Lord, I am quite alright thanks to Lord Raimen." Jake blushed slightly. "We will be making our rounds tonight. I believe Martin and Owen are treating Lord Riki and Lord Iason. We will also visit Lord Ghan, I believe."

"Yes, he is most grumpy as we speak." Heiku spoke. "But Lord Jensen has just taken him to their quarters to rest. So you may have to visit him later on, if you get my meaning." Heiku winked at Jake.

"Well then Jake, you will have to visit Lord Raimen and I when you get the chance. He was quite drained by Lady Erin's beating, and could use a relaxing massage. Iason praised your team's handiwork in his quick recovery." Kai knew he was making Jake blush. "Something about these minerals and whatnot."

"Y-Yes my Lord." Jake smiled. "Lord Iason and your son, resonate with the minerals, and its not just those on Aristia. These minerals are literally found on every planet in this system. Even the murky hot springs on Rhea reacted to their powers. They are quite unique in this respect."

"Really? That is incredible news! I know I felt extremely focused when bathed in those minerals, and believe me, we have been doused in these fragrant oils for days!" Kai let out a hearty laugh. "I better learn all this before my Queen thinks I've been visiting a harem somewhere out in space. My flesh has never been so soft and moist, I feel like a pampered dignitary!"

Heiku and Jake laughed along with Kai, as his animated face betrayed what must be pictured in his mind, if Lady Erin does indeed react the way he spoke. Heiku gave Raoul a quick exam, noting his calm vitals, and easy breathing. He wondered what was going to happen to him once Riki released the sleeping block he placed on his mind. He's known Raoul nearly all of his life in the present, being friends since their youth at the Academy. He found the scenes in Omaki's mind rather frightening, as the Intellect Lord unleashed his grief the way he did. It made him wonder what he would have done, should that had been Yousi who died in the hands of those Elders.

In fact, he had yet to learn about his own past, since he's not had a moments rest since he began assisting Jupiter in reanimating the Royals. It's not that he didn't want to know, he's just had no time. But if he's learned anything by witnessing these Ancients awaken, it was that Lord Kai knew Omaki, Argent and Yousi. It would only make sense that his medical expertise was of some use back then. Omaki had teased Yousi regarding his feelings for him, so he was curious as to what their relationship was, if it was anything at all. Lord Kai and Raimen knew him, for they have been rather friendly since their return, and even began to tell him of his past exploits at the Ios labs. So he was looking forward to his turn, though was not pushing it. Ignorance was bliss, and he was in no hurry to recall.

"Well my good doctor, what is his prognosis?" Kai interrupted, as Heiku finished his exam, and turned to face Kai.

"Well, he seems to be quite relaxed. The portable monitors show his brain functions are not under any distress. Overall, to see him, you would never think he was troubled psychologically."

"Yes, well that brain pan of his is something else. Once, he took on three of them crazed Elders on his own. He nearly mowed you down-" Kai caught himself, before he finished his sentence. Heiku caught on, and spoke up.

"That is quite alright my Lord. I know quite well that we are all linked. I've come to terms with this fact, but unlike Raoul, I will embrace the horror as I cling to those who've come before me. Namely all of you!" Heiku laughed in spite of himself. "I've been able to piece together several accounts by Omaki's threesome, so I know it will come eventually."

Kai's face changed to the seriousness of his words. "There is much to consider my good doctor. There is no easy way to return from the dead. There are things that only you will recall, and the voices you hear, will never go away. If ones eyes are the windows to a man's soul, then what you have seen in the mind's eye of us all, will prepare you for what is coming."

Lady Erin's dipped her toes in the cool water. The sky was clear, and she picked wildflowers on her way to where they lay. The stones were tall and worn by the echoes of time, but the welcome was still clear enough for all to see:

"WELCOME MY LORDS TO WHERE WE, LE FIDELIS AWAIT YOUR RETURN."

"The Faithful." Erin smiled, as she bowed gracefully, and walked into the many caves. Her eyes were amazed by the quaint Estate built from stone, and the windows were decorated with stained glass of many shapes and colors. She was impressed with the system of mirrors that lit the dark caves, and loved the warm glow that bathed the dwelling before her.

"Ah look, the twin moons ascend." Erin would smile, as the many windows of Estate depicted the glory of Amoi's golden age. She ran from room to room, as she wanted to see them all before the sun set.

"My, my, will you look at all this fine work! Why there is Lord Am! Oh, sweet Rene and young Raoul, what wonderful work this is! And there is Lord Raimen and my dearest, Yuri. Ha! Ha! Now that looks like you Lord Raimen, all innocent and unassuming...what a bunch of hooey! You naughty Intellect, wait until I tell Lady Yuri you have been fooling around with my Kai while we slept!"

Erin found her way back to the main hall, which was furnished modestly. The dining room was set for a big meal, and the crystal dinnerware was scratched, and faded. She walked out the front doors, and followed a stream, which forked in two directions. She followed the laughter of many young ladies, and began to hum to herself.

"Ah..now I know that song..._The Maiden's Lullaby!_ Oh what a sweet tune, I must find them, before they fade away. We must not let them fade..."

She followed the stream and looked to her right. There were many beds built within the rock bed. They had names, and were beautifully decorated with the ancient symbols of which Erin recognized.

"What is this?" Erin gasped. "They sleep, oh..my Ladies, they all sleep! Lady Annabelle, you were true my dear Lady...you did not fail me...or Yuri." Erin knelt before the crypt of Lady Annabelle, and spoke a quiet prayer.

Erin made her way back to the Estate, and looked upon the many stained glass windows once again, as the final rays of sunlight reflected off the mirrors from the outside. It was faintly familiar.

"They are all so beautiful! Look at that one!" She giggled, as she looked upon the image of Kai and Riki. It had Kai's long straight hair and he was dressed in his royal robes. He was bending down as if listening to a secret. Riki's beautiful face was near his father's.

But then she noticed that they were beginning to transform. Riki's eyes were so black and his hair was visibly angry. His body began to glow, and he kicked up a tempest of wind. She saw Kai's body posture change, as he always stood...when he felt threatened.

"Why would they be like this?" She thought to herself.

Erin's mind began to darken, and was filled with unsettling images. The sounds of chaos began to roar, and her heart raced. Suddenly the images of mindless Elders came forward, slinking below clouds of fog to kill Kai. They were many, and they cried with much hatred in their voices.

"We shall root out your seed, Lord Kai, and trample the vineyards Lord's of Amoi!" Erin trembled as the eerie voices whispered in her ears. "You shall never see the young Prince again...Lady Erin!"

Erin began to cry out and thrash about in her bed. The alarms went off, and a team of doctors came running into her room.

"They await his arrival! They are waiting for him!" Erin's voice cried out as she tried to pull the leads off her body. Medical equipment flew all around the room, and the lights flickered on and off.

"My Lady! Please wake up!" Doctor Haruki tried to rouse Lady Erin. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and in her anxious-ridden thoughts, leashed out, sending the doctor flying in the air. He stopped short of striking the wall, and was held upon nothing as Jupiter appeared, and gently put him down behind her shielded form.

"My Queen, please awaken there is no one to harm you.." Jupiter soothed, as she walked slowly towards her bed.

"What is this?" Erin shouted upon seeing her own image and froze looking up at Jupiter's face.

"My Lady, it is I- Jupiter." Jupiter smiled sweetly. "You are dreaming my Lady, calm your thoughts, rest, it is only the wind that frightens you."

"Jupiter? By the Gods! Iason's Jupiter?" Erin looked at her image reflected in Jupiter's face.

"Yes, my Lady. It is I." Jupiter held out her hand, and stroked Erin's hair. "You are dreaming, and have given the poor staff quite a fright. Now, let's get you to lie back-"

"NO! It wasn't a dream!" Erin breathing labored, and her monitors continued to sound off. "I saw them! Elders! They were lying in wait- and, and, they were going to kill my Riki!" Erin was beginning to feel light headed, as the anxiety in her newly awakened mind was beginning to concern Jupiter.

"My Lady, please settle down.." Jupiter began to set the controls to give Lady Erin a sedative when she spoke once more.

"Jupiter! My son, Riki. He's on a mission is this not so?" Erin began to tremble.

"Yes my Lady, as you are well aware."

"And they are going to a green planet with many fields of flowers and...and a stream...a stream runs near the Maidens." Erin was about to be sedated when Jupiter held back.

"A green planet you say?" Jupiter hesitated, she knew Lord Riki was empathic, and it came from his mother's side. She did a quick query to her matrix, and within moments had accessed her data. It was true, Lady Erin was a strong empath, compared to Kai and it was noted that Riki followed in his mother's footsteps. More queries were processed, to find that the Lord Prince was not welcomed at Council sessions. Elder Jonas complained he stared too much in his direction, often speaking his thoughts before the Elder's bewildered complaints, teasing him.

"My Lady, what is your dream?" Jupiter now asked, as the words coming for Lady Erin were not so far fetched.

"M-My Riki! There is a man with one eye, and a man with no face! They are trying to steal my children...our children!" Erin's body began to experience seizures, and Jupiter had no choice but to sedate her.

"Shh my Lady, we will not let that happen. Shh..sleep my Queen, your Prince is well taken care of, and no harm will come to him...shh."

Jupiter sedated Lady Erin, as the medical staff treated her for several cuts, and bruises in her thrashing around. Doctor Haruki was being treated for some minor scrapes, and was fortunate that Jupiter was always around in stealth mode. The medical team began to pick up the equipment that flew about the room in her blind rage, which struck many. She destroyed all the monitors with her energy, and had Jupiter not erected a shield, the destruction would have been severe. She was thankful she had been proactive, as she assessed the damage. The the walls had cracked, and the windows had blown out with what could only have been a tempest of pure energy.

Jupiter replayed her security images in her matrix, to find Lady Erin had transformed, and her eyes had become as dark coals. Her long raven black hair was whipping about angrily as she reached out for Riki. Her face was expressing fear and her voice was genuine, as she cried out for Kai and Riki. Jupiter would weigh the words she spoke and paced the floor near Erin's bed. She decided it was too much of a risk not to act on this, and decided to send another emergency beacon to the Sentinel's Chariot.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lost Chapter 11: The Sun Shall Rise

Like the subtle vibrations of a fly caught on a spider's web, they awoke. A sluggish and ancient foe began to stir. There were ships to awaken, and courses to be plotted. The gates to their realm had been breached, and the alarms were set off. It had been centuries since the sounds of an ancient beacon, were heard echo in their dark halls. In fact, those on duty could not find the commands to turn the alarms off. It had been that long. When the automated systems kicked in, those awake had a hard time figuring out what in fact triggered the alarms in the first place.

"Beacon one-two-seven-two has been set off. What is that blasted siren?"

"Are you sure it was not just old space junk falling apart?"

"No my Lord. It seems a wormhole as been navigated, and two ships have been detected. Though to be honest, I have no idea where the command console for this antiquated system is located!"

The young man ran across the room, facing the wall where the many lights were flashing, trying to figure out which button to press, as the loud alarms continued to blast one loud single ping which vibrated throughout the city.

"Hm. Beacon one-two-seven-two is old technology. Access has been lost since before this generation was ever conceived. Very well, send out a reconnaissance team to investigate. It has been too long since we've had company."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want them alive young Elder, so if you do indeed confirm a ship, track them."

"Yes, my Lord."

As their Council assembled, the ancient ones took their seats. Their region of space was vastly unknown, and the alliances of old held no value, when one can reign unrivaled. The quiet murmurs turned to loud conversations, as the Council of Elders took their seats.

"Lord Viho, what is the meaning of this? The sun has yet to rise, yet we were summoned by that blasted alarm! What is being done to turn that damn noise off? What do the long distance satellites show?"

"It is too soon to tell my Lords." Lord Viho spoke from their communication console. "I do know that beacon one-two-seven-two has not been triggered in centuries. That it has been triggered now is quite interesting, as there have been curious stirrings on Yasuo, that have been voiced as of late. I find it hard to believe they are all a coincidence." Lord Viho Pallaton tapped his fingertips on his armchair.

_**Yasuo, ten thousand years ago...**_

The inhabitants of Yasuo first found these tall mystical men as a sign the Gods were blessing them with their arrival. Yasuo in their ancient tongue meant "peaceful one," as their world was innocent in the eyes of the mindless Elders. They had been thrown off their course, in the stream of time by an Intellect wise in the skill of navigation. They crash landed on the simple blue planet over ten thousand years ago. This was repeated many times in the window of three hundred years, by an elusive trio of Intellects who evaded the Elders for decades. Spread like seeds upon virgin soil, these Elders found themselves in a new region of space, whose inhabitants had never heard of Elder, Intellect or Warrior Clans.

There were three clusters of stars in that system, and after thousands of years of domination, only one remained. The Elders minds yearned to conquer, and since the natives knew only peace, they were found to be easy pickings. But this proved to be more of a prison sentence than lordship. The worlds in those systems were a millennium removed from their advancements.

"Viho Sani"

"Ancient Chief," is what he was named, as he seemed to never age. Elder Kana was known by this name; a contrast to his given name which actually meant "powerful one." Elder Kana had accepted his new title, as the meek natives found them powerful, with metal birds that flew, and powers that rivaled their own gods.

At first, the Elders found taking to be quite boring, since the inhabitants posed no threat. The mindless Elders were held in check by their own who still had control of their faculties. These remnants of a lost Clan quickly took lordship over those who obeyed only the voice of an Elder. After centuries of breeding with the natives, their powers had all but disappeared.

But the Gods had not abandoned the Elder remnants from Amoi, these fallen mystics found a wealth of new found abilities in their merged bloodlines. The Yasuo natives had powers of their own. They worshiped the elements, and with good reason.

The marooned Elders soon realized the natives could harness the very same elements the Warrior and Intellect Clans of Amoi were naturally born with. It was at first found to be a curse among the Elders, who were accustomed to using their minds to control and battle. But when their minds failed to hold the natives down, their newly bred powers made the madness of their minds dissipate, and retreat into the farthest recesses of their psyche.

Their reign on Yasuo was soon challenged, as the natives revolted, having been forced into slavery. The women were taken at birth, and raised to breed more spawns mixed with the elements of two races. The leadership of the Yasuo was quickly tamed, and all was lost in the centuries that followed, until Yasuo became the very dust under their feet.

Elder Viho reigned for the last four hundred years, and yes, he was truly and Ancient. A direct descendant of Elder Kana, the original Lord Elder on Yasuo. But what was once a powerful creation, with time, began fade, as the women were no longer carrying the essence of the pure Yasuo. The Elders began to revert to their original forms, and much was lost over the last centuries.

But time and space could never remove the cancerous rage that permeated the Elder Clans since their first setting foot on Yasuo. Their attempts to return to their own sector would prove fruitless, as the gift of navigating the wormholes was bred out, robbing the Elders of the gift to see the wormhole's entrance. One failure after another, sent them to many regions of space, never to be heard from again. Elder Kana would end their attempts, and choose to instead seek the knowledge among the worlds in their own region.

The Elders extended their reach towards Yasuo's neighboring worlds. There, they found a race of beings much to their personal delight, and their own undoing. The people of that world had harnessed the power of energy, and unlike like Yasuo's innocence, they held their ground, and in the blinding light of destruction, the Elders were at the receiving end of destruction, as the surface of that world crumbled and was destroyed.

Those that survived that event, returned to Yasuo. And waited. They would wait until time would replenish their fallen, until they woke one day to the sounds of a distant echo; one lost in time.

_**Present day Yasuo...**_

"We have sent out a reconnaissance ship to beacon one-two-seven-two. We will know within a few hours as to whether this was indeed a piece of space junk, or two ships as first thought." Elder Viho spoke. "It has been many centuries since that portal was used, and our sensors are antiquated at best."

"Then I suggest your department not lose this opportunity to discover what crossed our path. I fear the prophets of this dying world will be up at arms once again, with the sounds of that blasted alarm!" Elder Pillan grumbled. "This talk of a Flame and Tempest is being heard of once again!"

"The Hope Prophesy is a myth, used by lesser beings as an excuse to raise their hand against his superiors." Elder Raynard spoke. He was a shifty man with the tendency to alter his opinions to fit his agenda. The natives had dubbed him "Waneta" or "shape-shifter," and named him appropriately. Little did this Elder know that the natives were well aware of his lack of morals.

"We shall give this investigation the attention it deserves. We are not in a position to be flying around this system on ships that would not survive a trip in one of them damn wormholes." Elder Viho spoke. "There is also the very real possibility that this is yet another beacon that is deteriorating, as these ancient beacons are prone to malfunctioning..."

"No- I don't believe this is so." Elder Pillan interrupted. "I have been hearing talk of this 'Flame' and 'Tempest' for nearly a century, and the chatter from these peasants is annoying. I have consulted the Oracles of our Clans, and they are adamant that this is a very real event."

"The Oracles are nothing but a group of half-breeds, that hold no authority over this counsel." Elder Reynard countered. "To consult or consort with them, is beneath the bloodlines of our Elders' lineage. We will not give in to centuries old tales of super beings, and heroes of these dead races. And I for one, will not have it!"

"My Lords, let's not get heated over nonsense. We will need to have a contingency plan if this is a new threat." Lord Viho stood up and addressed the Council. "If we find this to be a ship -or ships- that have entered our region, we must act fast. I know I don't have to remind you, but we are in dire need of a newer and viable infusion of technology. Our fleet is quite old, and if we hope to ever return to Amoi, we would do best to lure that technology to our very door. "

A resounding shout of agreement was heard, as the Elders all wanted very much, to escape the prison they have lived in for over ten thousand years. The one thing handed down from one generation to another, was the goal of one day returning to Amoi. To take what was long lost.

The crew had all retired for the night. Iason had finally fallen asleep, as the day's revelations of Raoul weighed heavily on his mind. Riki could not blame him, after all, they were quite close. He on the other hand could not sleep. He decided to walk about the ship and try to calm the uneasy feelings he was feeling. It was like a thought on the edge of his mind, covered in a veil of darkness and refusing to come into the light of awareness. Riki knew better than to dismiss such a feeling. He felt as if he were about to take a plunge into a deep pool of water, but hesitated to close his eyes and jump.

He found himself on the bridge, Sir James was piloting the ship, with Yousi quietly watching. Riki was shocked to learn Raoul's nightmare, and felt a whole new level of respect for the trio of would be heroes in Omaki, Argent and Yousi. He quietly sat in one of the seats behind the pilot's station, and listened to Yousi tell Sir James about the wormholes he would see. Neither had noticed Riki's presence.

"They look like long worms, and they move just like them." Yousi pointed to the wormholes before them. "The one on the left is the one to take, just make the course change by beacon nine-six-two, and it will take us near beacon one-one-eight-two which used to exit near another entrance, and near beacon one-two-seven-two. The original planet where we first began the vault of specimens sits at the exit. It was a small desert planet, but it was descent enough for our purpose."

Sir James made the course change, and as they entered the wormhole, the ship vibrated, making James attempt to change course.

"No, no, just let the wormhole's stream take you." Yousi touched James on the shoulder. "You can't see it as I can, but trust me on this. You see it as a streak of light correct?"

"Yes," James responded. "but that happens only when you are already in it. They are barely visible to the naked eye. Some look like a long streaks of light, while others appear to have some breaks, which fool's one to believe the wormhole is unstable."

"Well they are all unstable." Yousi spoke. "But, the one's that are true, do not break the streak. I see them as golden tubes. But because they do move like worms, it fools the pilot into bailing out, and they break them, sending them off course into places unknown. You have to trust your instincts, and follow them until they empty out. You are going to come upon beacon one-one-eight-two, so prepare to jump from this exit off to your starboard, and enter near beacon one-two-seven-two. That is a rather long wormhole. Our last entrance will be beacon one-three-zero-two."

"But how do you know they are true passages?"

"I can see them, before I enter them. I can see the wormhole's length, which is really a trick of the eyes, but I know they are complete. You see a streak of light, but that is misleading. Also when I transform, I can see if they are complete. I use to duck in and out of them as easily as you would the maze on Vendal Park; at least that is what we used to call it."

"It is still called Vendal Park, and it still has a maze." James spoke. "Would you like to pilot the ship Lord Yousi, I'd love to see you manage this wormhole."

"I don't know..." Yousi hesitated.

"Please do." Came Riki's soft voice. "I would also like to see you manage a viable wormhole."

James and Yousi were startled to see Riki sitting quietly in the back. They both nodded their respects to the young Prince.

"My Lord," Yousi spoke. "Do you see the wormhole's glow?"

"Yes, I do." Riki's eyes shined with a golden tone, as he raised his transformation only slightly, not wanting to awaken Iason. "I see this wormhole is quite long. What is the difference in length?"

"The longer the passage, the further out into the region you travel." When we first began traveling them, we found many smaller ones that led us only a few light years away from Amoi. There are many. And it took us a really long time of hit and miss, until I figured out their condition by glow, and length. But also, I could see as we traveled in them, their stability. When we first used the probes, we could determine their viability."

Yousi's body began to transform slightly, and his hair waved just a bit. His eyes did change though, giving him an eerie appearance with their golden ring. He sat in the other pilot's seat, and took over the controls from James. Riki walked towards the navigation station, and watched Yousi's face. It was as if he were in a trance, As he took over, the ship began to fly smoothly.

The ship moved with little effort, as if he were navigating in water. It amazed James to see the ship respond to his touch. Yousi used little energy, as if he never stopped flying. Riki watched the monitor, and could see the wormhole's many twists and changes. He was impressed to see Yousi pilot the stream, and withing a few moments, they exited the passage.

"We are now in Sector nine-eight-five, at beacon one-two-seven-two." Yousi spoke.

"What?" James responded. "Beacon one-two-seven-two, is nearly seven light years away!"

Riki was truly impressed, with Yousi's abilities. He watched the young Lord's body language, which reflected his many years of piloting a vessel such as the Sentinel's Chariot. He recalled his father's comments with regards to losing his flag ship, and smiled.

"You seem to have never lost your touch Lord Xu." Riki spoke, "You're quite the navigator. Our ladies seem to slumber quite a long way from home."

"Yes, my Lord." Yousi spoke softly. "But first my Lord, we will need to make an unscheduled stop. There were several recording devices left behind at the first site. If the data crystals can be found, you will have at least two centuries of entries." Yousi's voice trailed off.

"Recordings? You mean like Omaki's log entries?" Riki stood near Yousi. He could sense his mind recalling much anxiety. "It is alright Yousi, as long as it does not divert us off our path."

"No my Lord, in fact it is on our direct path. Le Fidelis is hidden, and closer than you think. We had little time to move them, and I found Le Fidelis quite literally by accident."

"Is that so?" Then by all means we should continue. I think obtaining those data crystals will give us all a sense of understanding, as to your mission." Riki paused. "And also into their lives away from home."

"The Am household was strong my Prince." Yousi began. "They knew their fate was sealed, yet bravely looked on, decade after decade."

"I can't imagine it was easy for them or you, Yousi." Riki spoke. He could sense the mind of Yousi replaying the scenes in his head, as his memory of the Lady Annabelle came to mind.

"I think, that when we find them, Lord Am will become overwhelmed." Yousi spoke, "Both is parents, and sister, along with the members of his household, will be a difficult thing to see."

"It will be, I'm certain of this." Riki spoke. "But also it will be a beacon of hope, if you pardon the expression. Lord Raoul will know his family will be restored. Hope will be on the horizon, and that in itself, will be a healing salve to his heart."

"It will be some time before we arrive my Lord, this wormhole will take us at least a few hours to travel. Perhaps you should try to get some sleep." Yousi spoke. "I believe your body has been drained with much use of your abilities."

"I am fine actually. I seem restless with something I can only explain as a presence in my mind. I used to be this way when I was much younger, and normally with my mother. I know she's awakened, and maybe that is all it is. She is quite powerful, and we used to play hide and seek in that very same maze at Vendel Park. The trick was to do it blindfolded. She was actually making me stronger, I see that now. Lord Kai is also an empath, but not as sensitive as my mother and I."

"It is truly an impressive gift." Sir James spoke. "I am always intrigued by your ability to sense the crews' emotional state. And your energy is always a comfort to us all."

"Comfort?" Yousi asked.

"Yes, when Lord Riki traveled with us to rescue Lord Iason, the crew was really on pins and needles. Lord Riki sent out a burst of- I don't know how to explain it, but it was like a breeze of warm air that went right through us, and we felt so calm; serene actually. It was amazing.

Yousi thought of his awakening, and how he saw Riki in his mind, glowing serenely. "Yes, I believe I know what you speak of. In my mind, I saw you my Lord. You made me feel as if I was surrounded in a warm blanket. Truly secure."

Riki blushed slightly, as both men looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Aw, man, now you've gone and embarrassed me." Riki smiled. "Hell, it was the right thing to do, given the emotions that you all were experiencing; like now. The crew is happily experiencing the hope of finding the Maidens. It is a positive feeling, and one I had no hand in."

Yousi and James continued to smile. Riki for all his growth, was still a young Lord. Though his return from the past at times confused his mind, the reconciling of past to present was something to see. He was truly bred of Royalty, and they knew Lord Kai was extremely proud of him. They could also see the great love the Lord of the Warrior Clans had towards his son. Riki was a strong presence.

"Well, I guess I should try to get a few hours of sleep. Wake us when we enter orbit."

"Yes, my Lord." James bowed, as he took over the navigation of the ship once again.

"My Prince," Yousi called after Riki, who was about to leave the bridge. "How is Lord Raoul?"

"He still sleeps. I will awaken him later this morning. He will be a bit of a mess at first. But I hope this trip to retrieve his family, and the Maidens will be the first steps in his awakening. We need to support him as much as we can."

"I hope he does not suffer too much." Yousi nodded.

"Now Yousi, I know you mean well, but I did see what you tried to hide in your mind." Riki touched Yousi's temple. "I picked up on the image of Raoul before you awakened."

"It was a nightmare, my Lord."

"Yes, it was." Riki nodded. "And by what we all saw in Omaki's mind, it was raw vengeance at it's core. I don't think there is a man alive who would not have done the same. Remind me to tell you about true vengeance at a sentient computer level." Riki gave Yousi a sideways glance. "Now there was revenge on a level never before seen."

"My Lord?" Yousi looked at him without understanding what he was talking about.

"Yousi, please call me Riki. I know things have changed with our minds returning to us. You more than anyone, would know what I am talking about. Have you recalled anymore of your life in the present?"

"I get bits and pieces, yes. But I have more of my past in recall, than in the present."

"Well, don't feel bad." Riki gave him a slight smile, "Both Iason and I also have some gaps in our minds. With all we've survived, I am amazed we're not all mad. Poor Raoul's tortured mind serves to remind us of where we all came from."

"I think, Raoul will suffer. I can't help but remember his pain. When we found Yui, he collapsed in front of his body..." Yousi's face became pained, when he recalled the images.

Riki reached up once more and touched his heart with the palm of his hand. He released a burst of energy from his heart. Yousi felt once again the warmth of his tempest, like James recalled. He felt his love wash over his body, and every one his pores felt the tingle of Riki's power.

"There, now don't be in so much pain." Riki smiled. "We all will be so overjoyed with the Maidens back in our hands. Maybe we'll even find you a bride!" Riki teased.

"Well, that I don't know, my Prince. I've just gotten Heiku back." Yousi smiled.

"Yes, speaking of Heiku, I don't get the impression you two were intimate in the past. Is this so? I sensed your confusion when you first began to awaken."

Yousi became silent. There was pain in his expression, and Riki wondered about it.

"Heiku and I loved from afar Riki. As Lord Kai mentioned on more than one occasion, that war was hell. Heiku was knee deep in blood every time we crossed paths. I did love him, but our mission left little time to ever touch on our feelings for one another. Unlike Omaki and Argent who were together throughout our missions, when we left for our final trip to Les Fidelis, it was the last time I saw him alive."

Riki's face went blank. He had assumed they were lovers in the past, but now it seemed as if they were more like two ships at sea, only passing by and never meeting.

"You and Heiku loved, but never touched. Is this so?" Riki's eyes betrayed his sadness for them both. "You did not make it back, Omaki and Argent did, as I now piece together your words."

"Yes, I never got to see him again. And I never got to tell him my true feelings. I always felt there was time for love, thinking the wars would end, but they never did. I have always been a quiet man, so it was difficult for me to show my true feelings. I was often teased by Omaki, who said I was stubborn ass!" Yousi laughed in spite of himself. "He said that my cock would fall off in rebellion, for not giving in to desire. Although personally, I believe Heiku always knew. When I saw him in the conference room after I awakened, I could not believe my eyes in seeing Heiku alive. That we are lovers in the present, was just another reason for me to rejoice."

"You have not told him this have you?" Riki whispered. "You do not want to taint his memory, as he has not yet awakened. Is this not so?"

"Yes. As it was for Raoul. I didn't suffer as he did, but I know Heiku was in the trenches piecing together our wounded. I can't imagine his memories. I suppose it will be as it was for Lord Kai. I mean, we three saw a multitude of dead. For nearly three hundred years...Riki."

Riki raised his hand, and caressed one of Yousi's shoulders, in attempt to sooth him. "Yes, sometimes I wonder how we all will feel once we are all back from the dead. Though in Jupiter's defense, I feel she is giving us all a second chance at happiness. And if we look at it that way, I believe each one of us, will feel blessed."

"I agree. Having Heiku before me alive, and the fact that he loves me here in the present; where we never got to be in the past makes me glad to be alive."

"You know Yousi, there was something Iason and I did at the beginning before we awakened. It is something that helped us focus our mind, and center our energy. They were meditation lessons with Aristian meditation spheres. I was a pain in the ass, and none too patient with his lessons, but once we discovered this connection, it made us stronger. You should try these meditation lessons. We have three Elders on board, and Petros is an excellent teacher.

You have much in your heart and mind that needs to find peace. These lessons will center you, and you have also untapped inner powers. Not necessarily those you used in navigating the ship, but powers that you can grasp and use in defense, or in attack. I want you to find Petros, or his two assistants Shinyo or Kohta. You have already learned how to tap into these powers, without you even knowing. If you can learn to discipline your mind, you will be able to use these powers. By what I've felt of Omaki and Argent, I know they haven't the foggiest idea they possess power.

"No my Lord, they depended on their arsenal of weapons. I don't recall them ever using their inner powers. And we never wanted to draw attention to our location. We stayed low to the ground, and blended into the scenery. It was the only way we survived doing what we had to do. "

"Well Omaki unleashed might be rather comical, but I have felt the intensity of his heart. If he is pushed, he will be a power to reckon with. I will make sure the three of you learn these meditation techniques."

"That sounds good, though knowing Omaki, we'll need to keep him on a leash!" Yousi laughed.

"Can't be as bad as I was. I think Iason had me over his knee enough times when I first couldn't sit still. I never knew those lessons would one day save our lives."

Both men smiled, then Yousi excused himself as Riki headed back to his quarters. Even though he had a good chat with Yousi, he still could not shake the ominous feeling in his mind.

It was as if he were trying to grasp a puff of smoke. He knew better than to dismiss it, but could not find a point of reference in his mind to grab hold of this feeling to see what it was. He walked near Raoul's quarters, and sensed his peaceful mind. Raoul would need the rest, for what was coming.

Both he and Iason, along and their fathers, hoped they would be able to let Raoul grieve his loss, but only after he was informed of Yui's present life. Once he recalled his present life, and reconciled it with his past, he was certain, Raoul would find his peace of mind. At least that is what he hoped.

As he passed his father's room, he sensed the two Lords were enjoying the company of a third party. However, he didn't want to know who the latest conquest was. Riki recalled Iason's cursed timing, in that he always had the misfortune of walking in on their father's sexual exploits. He did the equivalent of singing in his head, as he quickly walked by. He hoped whoever the lucky man was, he was prepared for their thirst for carnal activity. Riki picked up on the subtle moans, and hasten his pace down the corridor.

Next, he stopped at the observation deck near the mess hall. He looked at the golden glow of the wormhole, wishing Iason was awake to witness the streamlined effect of Yousi's piloting. Yousi remembered the coordinates as if no time had passed. Riki remembered his travels in the past, when he was running away from Iason and his life. He did not care where he landed, so long as it was far away; truly wanting to be lost.

But still, the presence in his mind picked at his brain, and as he began to head back to his quarters, he seemed to have opened a new path in his memory. Perhaps it was the glow of the wormhole, or the region of space- that being light years away from Amoi. He had a great gap of that time, that was missing. He would see flashes of recall that took him to exotic worlds, and new faces. But as soon as he was recognized, he made for his escape, further into space.

He never knew Amoi suffered. And when he found himself in the Alpha Quadrant, he made a home for himself among a people new to the space community. Where no one knew his name. Riki turned the corner to his quarters, and before he entered his room, he remembered his recall of Iason. His regrets for ever leaving Amoi, and the loss of his family- his world, as he knew it. There was no easy way to explain it to them, and Jupiter was now the mother of them both, as she tried to soften the blow. Riki's heart felt as if it would never cease to ache.

As he entered his quarters, he gazed at Iason's sleeping body. He was so serene, as if he didn't have a worry in the world. Riki quietly undressed, and then managed to climb in without Iason knowing. He tried once more to get some sleep, gently wrapping his arms around Iason's waist, and snuggling against his back. He felt Iason's quiet breathing against his face, and listened to his lungs fill with air, and slowly breath out. It was this peaceful sound, that finally gave Riki the peace of mind he'd been looking for. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

It was a long night, but Yui managed to find his own peace of mind after a non-stop history lesson by Lord Hector Stone, and Sir James Earl. The two men did their best to bring him up to speed, as the archives were opened, and the two men gave Yui a crash course in Amoian History. His head ached, and he felt as if his world as he knew it, was tilted upon his head. One thing that stood out, was the fact that he and Raoul were lovers for over a decade. Even in the worst of conditions, love found a way to their hearts.

He didn't look forward to discovering the details of his death. "Who would want to know ahead of time?" He wondered to himself. "We all died under trying circumstances, and in a time when 'survive the day' was their motto." Yui thought.

Before heading up to the penthouse, he decided to stop by their apartment. He missed Raoul more than ever before, and could not shake the image of him collapsing after Lady Erin's awakening. He wanted to comfort him, but was not able to do this from Amoi. As he entered through the front door, he was greeted by the housekeeping team, sent to freshen up the apartment. They greeted him sweetly, and closed the door behind them. Yui looked around, and wondered how much his life was going to change.

And there would be many changes. First of all, his family would be returning with him. Yui felt a great surge of emotions bubbling to the surface, and he began to cry softly. If pixie were there, no doubt he would be trying to comfort him, but he was at the penthouse, probably wondering were he was at. Yui wiped the tears from his eyes, and made for the master bedroom. He pressed the access codes, and walked towards Raoul's dresser. He uncapped his favorite cologne, and dabbed a drop on his wrist. He imagined Raoul standing behind him, as he loved to do, caressing his arms, and pulling him tight against his body.

"How I miss you my love." Yui whispered in the quiet of the room. "Will you be alright Raoul? I pray Riki can ease your suffering. I've seen him change with his new personality, I hope he can be a great source of comfort."

Yui wiped a stray tear from his eyes, as his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise in the grand hall. Yui poked his head around the corner and was nearly scared to death, as a laser pistol was aimed at his forehead.

"Holy crap!" Came the voice of Askel, as he pulled the weapon off his target. "Yui, you just scared the hell out of me!"

"Askel? What is it?" came a voice from his wrist communicator. "Is everything alright?"

It was the voice of Freyn.

"Yeah, it was just Yui. He's in the apartment, everything is OK."

"Good. Now get Master Yui up to the penthouse, he's not to be left unguarded."

"Will do."

"Unguarded?" Yui spoke, after taking a brief moment to compose himself.

"Yes, Master Yui." Askel bowed slightly. This caught Yui completely off guard, and he stood speechless. "We were briefed by Odi, after Lady Erin awakened. How do you feel?"

"I'm tired. I just wanted to check on things here. I just passed housekeeping, they did a fine job."

"Pft! Fine job? The apartment is empty!" Askel laughed, then composed himself, forgetting that Yui was now a young Lord. "Forgive me, I forget you are now a young Master."

"Oh that." Yui waved him away. "Don't worry, I'm not sure whether this is all real or not. I feel a bit distant from the reality of it all. Me- a Lord?" Yui laughed quietly, as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and tell him this was all a joke. "I'm sorry Askel. When I awoke this morning, I never thought I would be where I am tonight. All I do know is that Raoul is far from me, and he is in pain; or will be soon."

Yui's sad words, touched Askel. He didn't know what to do or say. Odi had told the household of Yui's change in station, and of his past, according to the archives. While this was met with great surprise, they all felt he was quite deserving of the title. Though they all felt the same- what can one say to such a past?

Askel placed a hand on Yui's shoulder as the young man trembled, and finally cried. He had not done so openly all day. He was moved true, by all he'd seen, and all he learned. But there had not been any private time for him to absorb all the drama of the day. It wasn't until he walked into the master bedroom, and took in Raoul's scent. Askel pulled him into his embrace, and held him for a long moment.

"That's it...let it out Yui." Askel whispered. "You have a great deal to take in, and I don't envy what you must be feeling." Askel tried his best to comfort him. "But there is an incredible change in your life, that is about to take place. I know it may be hell in the beginning. But having seen Iason and Riki survive this, I know Raoul will do just as well."

Yui listened to Askel's comforting words. It was true. Iason and Riki survived a great deal on their path to the present.

"Do you really think so Askel?" Yui's quiet voice, trembled.

He looked up at the tall bodyguard, who did his best to smile. He always had a hard time telling the twins apart, finding Askel the more sensitive one, otherwise he was prepared to do as Toma spoke of the twins, and tattoo the letter "A" and "F" on the back of their heads.

"Yeah, I think it will be rough for a while, but look at how happy Iason and Riki are! And they have their fathers alive again, and soon Lady Erin will be all over the place, along with Lady Yuri."

Yui smiled when he thought of Lady Erin's sweet face. He felt she was really beautiful, and quite formal, though he did find it funny that this tiny woman was beating on poor Raimen.

"Ah, I see you are recalling something amusing, by the look on your face no? Well whatever it is, I'm glad for it. You are much cuter when you smile." Askel felt better, now that Yui's face begin to lightened up.

"I was thinking of Lady Erin. She was really something else in her mind's eye. I saw her throwing all sorts of household trinkets at Lord Raimen, and she didn't miss once!" Yui's face suddenly lit up with the image in his mind.

"Well, you will have to tell us all about it. I really am pissed I missed it all, Odi said the same thing. He said Riki had to hold her back, and that she tried to beat him over the head with a vase!" Askel laughed, imagining Lord Raimen hiding from Lady Erin.

"Yes! It was a crystal vase, and Riki did have to physically hold her back! Lord Raimen is quite the funny one, he hardly took it seriously, until he was being used as target practice." Yui began to laugh again. "She is something else. I'm suppose to see her in the morning. She told Lord Stone that I was to sit with her every day."

"Well if that is true, then we need you to get upstairs and rested. You've had quite a day, I'm told. So the sooner you get to bed, the better. Toma is worrying a hole on the floor upstairs, because he feared for you. It will make them all feel better once they see that you are OK."

"Very well. But can you please call me Yui? I'm really not used to the title yet. Now I know how Riki felt."

"Well, that one was a handful if you recall. But to wake up and find out you were a Prince is quite a leap. He didn't know what to do with himself. Remember the hell he gave Raoul? Now they are close friends! There are many things that will change due to Jupiter's plans; and I for one, can't wait."

"Yes, it will be something else. I knew when Raoul learned he was an Ancient, that I might have to share him with Lord Kai, or a wife or some other lover. But now I realize...I was that lover.''

Yui became silent once again. Askel gave him a playful tug on his tunic. "C'mon, let's go home, everyone is waiting for you. I am happy for you Yui, you have always been loyal to Raoul. I bet you two will be flaming hot like Riki and Iason always are."

"I doubt that." Yui said rather dryly. "Those two get into it at the drop of a hat." Yui rolled his eyes, "Though I do find their love incredibly romantic, having survived time, and space."

"Yeah, the little guy is quite amazing in Iason's eyes. By the way, what did you mean by you sharing Lord Kai?"

Yui smiled as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Askel looked at him with surprise.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The two left the apartment, and headed up the elevator towards the apartment.

Daryl bit his nails nervously, as they all waited for Yui and Askel to arrive. The afternoon was spent by all of them rearranging Yui's sleeping quarters. They moved his belongings to one of the larger suites, closer to the grand hall. Toma had spent the day making all his favorites, knowing he was in need of comfort food, and probably a good stiff drink. Odi held a meeting with the household staff, and both Katze and Daryl sat in as Odi wanted Katze to continue helping as private security while he stayed with Daryl at the penthouse.

"Do you think Yui is going to be OK Katze?" Daryl spoke, as he fussed with the hem of his tunic.

"I think so love, we've known Yui for years." Katze smiled. "He's probably feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. I doubt he will know how to act, never mind the fact that he is now a Lord."

"I feel like he's going to be really lonely for Raoul. They have become so close these past few months. When he arrived on Aristia I was surprised, but they looked so happy together." Daryl whispered.

"Well if I know Yui, he's made of sturdy stuff, considering who his Master was. Though now that they are lovers, it changes things." Katze touched Daryl's nose. "And he doesn't need us frowning around him, so let's make him feel comfortable OK?"

Daryl nodded his head. "OK."

Everyone was excited, but also quite scared for Yui. He was one of them after all. They knew what this type of change could bring in one such as him. He was an Attendant, and a loyal servant of Raoul. No doubt he would shy away from the attention he was about to receive. But they all had the recent experience of Iason and Riki making the changes, so they were confident they could help Yui while everyone was gone, should he awaken.

As Askel and Yui walked through the front door, they were surprised to hear Yui giggling with Freyn closing the door behind them.

"You two are pulling my leg! Aren't ya? Askel?" Freyn was heard laughing. Askel mentioned Yui's little liaison with Lord Kai and Lord Raimen, after Askel bragged to Freyn about it. "How can I get a piece of _that_ action?"

"It'll never happen to you, with all your weird bodily noises interrupting the moment. Lord Kai is bound to zap your ass, before he fucks it!" Askel giggled, as Yui blushed. Everyone in the room stopped their activity when the three entered. They half expected Yui to be in tears, but were pleasantly surprise nevertheless.

"Welcome home Master Yui." Katze bowed, as Toma entered from the kitchen. Having just heard the front door chime, he was speechless to find everyone had bowed to Yui. He rushed in, and passed everyone without ceremony and gave Yui a huge hug.

"Oh! Yui, I am so happy you are alright! I was worried sick over you! Come, have a seat, can I get you a drink? Perhaps a glass of wine?" Toma looked around, as if telling everyone to scatter. Katze shook his head at Toma, who stuck his tongue out and quickly smiled at Yui who looked around.

"I-I could use a drink, yes, thank you Toma." Yui gave the slightest nod.

Daryl rushed to the bar, and quickly poured him a glass of wine. He quickly returned, not wanting to miss a word. He offered the glass to Yui, who watched everyone rushing around finding it quite sweet, and none too funny.

"I'm still Yui, you guys. I've not changed, at least not yet." Yui pointed to his head. "I've been offered drinks all day today." Yui took the wine from Daryl's hand. "But now that I'm home, I think I will enjoy this one. Now that there are no Lords, Sir's or even a Queen to keep up appearances. So will you all do me a great big favor and just relax? Grab a drink all of you!"

"Well, I guess we shouldn't tell him about his room?" Daryl said rather dryly. "It's a shame, because it has a beautiful terrace, and a small fountain." He winked at Yui.

"Wah?" Yui nearly spilled his wine. "You did what?"

"Well, you are no longer an 'Attendant' Yui, or did you miss that bulletin?" Toma chimed in, as they all suddenly began to laugh. "So tell us all about Lady Erin, Odi said she is a vision!" Toma pulled on Yui's arm, and this time, he did spill his wine. Yui smiled, as Toma wiped a cloth over Yui's hand. They all seemed to relax a bit more, now that they saw him smiling. Daryl ran back to the bar, and began to pour everyone a drink.

"Well, she is exactly the image of Jupiter, only that she is a real live person. She's really quite regal, and has the most polite manners, even while she was completely out of it when she woke." Yui noticed all of them hanging on to his every word.

"Were you scared?" Daryl asked rather loudly, as he poured the drinks from the bar.

"What was it like to be in her mind?" Katze now joined in on the conversation, as Daryl handed him a glass of wine. "I've never really experienced anything like that, I can't even begin to imagine."

"Well, she was really sad, and lonely at first. She walked along a beach, I suppose it was in ancient Amoi. I did notice that everywhere she was, she was surrounded by green gardens, and flowers. It reminded me of Aristia when we were all there." Yui had a far away look when he recalled the beauty of the past. "But then it was quite frightening when she recalled the Elders attacking the royal palace. The Elders were really out of their minds." Yui's eye became wide, as he spoke. "She then remembered falling off the balcony, and dying..." Yui became quiet when he remembered her sadness once again.

"So did she really try to beat up on Lord Raimen?" Daryl smiled, trying to keep Yui's mind from thinking of the sad things. "I simply love that man! He is always getting in trouble, and Lord Kai just seems to go along with it." Daryl began to laugh. "Did you see him at the Lord's Dance? He was an absolute riot!"

"Yes!" Toma joined him laughing. "I thought he was brilliant when he passed Lord Heiku off to that long line of Blondie's who wanted to dance with him!"

"He is really a funny Lord, Iason needed a net to keep up with him." Yui spoke once more. "He is also an absolute charmer." Yui blushed slightly.

"Yes Yui, tell us about _that_." Freyn teased, as Askel elbowed him to keep quiet.

"And you were in the mix! I am so jealous!" Toma punched him playfully, once again spilling Yui's wine. "Oh dear me, I better stop that! Here, let me take that from you."

"I'm fine. Really, don't fuss around me you guys. I'm OK.." Yui stared at the group. "It was really just so overwhelming to learn of my past."

"Well, you better get used to the idea of having your own Attendants, if I know Lord Raoul." Daryl spoke up. "He fusses so much around you as it is." Daryl stopped short of biting his tongue, when he saw Yui's expression change. His eyes teared up, and he then covered his eyes with his hands and began to weep.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Daryl slapped his forehead, then reached out and knelt next to him, giving him a hug. "I am such an idiot! I meant no harm, I know this is difficult for you."

"It's just so hard to think of him suffering so much on my account. I wish he were home, and I wish he would not have to suffer this episode of his life." Yui quietly sobbed.

"But this must happen Yui." Katze soothed. "Raoul deserves much happiness in his life; as do you. Let's not forget, that you also have a past to reconcile with. All who are about to awaken will walk down that same path. Raoul will survive this, I have no doubt whatsoever. He is incredibly strong-minded, and with a mind like his, he's bound to come out kicking and swinging. So don't fret, soon he will be home, and you two will have plenty of time to catch up."

"Well, I can't imagine you have eaten much today have you?" Toma rubbed his knees with his hands nervously. "I've got all your favorites, so let's get you ready to dine. Your Attendants this evening have a wonderful agenda for you young Lord, so if we don't get going-"

"Is that your wonderful meal filling the kitchen with smoke?" Daryl interrupted and pointed over his shoulder.

"Ah! My biscuits are burning!" Toma jumped up, and ran into the kitchen, as everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry Daryl, don't worry about me too much. I will be alright once this is behind me and Raoul." Yui smiled sweetly, as Daryl bit his nails.

"Hey, hey! Let's have none of that you!" Katze swiped at Daryl's hands. "You have bitten your fingertips raw these past few days, and we'll not have anymore of that do you hear? Or it's over my knee with you!" Katze playfully spanked Daryl a few times, making Daryl yelp.

The group all went to the dining room, and set up the table together. Yui felt better, once they all acted normally again. Though they did all wait on him to begin to eat. Some things just never change.

Jupiter hummed erratically, as she attempted to communicate with the Sentinel's Chariot. Ever since Lady Erin nearly destroyed her room, she has bounced her signal off the many satellites in bordering territories, with no success. She placed a call to Lord Hector Stone as soon as Erin was stabilized, and awaited his arrival. She knew he had spent the afternoon with Yui, and did not want to interfere once again.

The silence of the stars never sounded to worrisome, as each message was returned to her with no sign of being acknowledged. As she ran a diagnostic on her system, Lord Stone arrived. He was rather winded as the day's events had him running back and forth the whole day. As he entered, he bowed slightly, and made for Iason's chair.

"Hector, I have not been able to reach the Sentinel's Chariot since Lady Erin's nightmare destroyed her room! I am worried that something has happened, or they are deliberately being cut off from my signal."

"Well, is it possible that they are just out of reach? They are traveling through the Path of the Ancients, and you and I both know that region of space is notoriously difficult to maneuver. This is especially true if they have passed through a wormhole." Hector reasoned.

"Yes, yes, I know that, but they would have triggered a beacon upon crossing any active wormhole. I show them entering the path at beacon nine-four-two outside of Rhea, however now they seem to have gone off the grid altogether."

Jupiter paced back and forth, she wanted to warn Riki of Lady Erin's dream, and have him be on his guard. But without the ability to communicate, she was helpless. At least until they surfaced somewhere, when they triggered yet another wormhole. Hector could see that Jupiter was clearly upset. Perhaps there was more to this than just her worry for Lady Erin.

"Jupiter, what is it that has you so worried? Lady Erin was more likely recalling a past dream, in her newly awakened mind. It was so when we all witnessed her awakening. She searched for Riki, and felt lost without him."

"Perhaps, but I did not witness the event. I can only process what data I can compile. Lady Erin has a history, -ancient or not- that points to a lineage that comprised of empathic women. She was hand picked by Lord Kai's mother, the Lady Erin Valmonne, because she was a perfect match for a then Prince Kai Oskuro. He himself was a minor empath, but would prove to sire an exceptional Warrior Lord with empathic abilities. This data is further supported by Lord Kai's lineage, which also points to an empathic line of Warriors."

"Yes, Jupiter, I am well aware of their history. But do you really think Lady Erin was seeing something ahead of Prince Riki?" Hector seemed to now become just as worried, when Jupiter began to spout out reference after historical reference of the Oskuro family tree.

"Lord Kai Oskuro would not grow up to become a strong empath, but a young Prince Riki was showing signs of his abilities as a mere child." Jupiter once again attempted to send her signal off the satellites, with no success.

"Do you think we can attempt another connection via the mineral oils?"

"No, that requires a strong empath, and Lady Erin is in no condition to attempt such a link. Not only that, she does not share the connection that Iason and Riki have. She would be broadcasting out into space with no point of reference to land on. If I can send another encrypted message, perhaps we will be fortunate enough to find them."

"Just how many attempts have you made?"

"Since Lady Erin's episode, three attempts."

"Three?" Hector repeated, "Jupiter, what will you do now?"

Jupiter hummed along as she continued to process. "There is nothing more to do. I can only hope that they have arrived on Le Fidelis by now. Lady Erin's physical and psychological readouts, do not point to a false reading in her statements. I have to believe they are as real as she makes them out to be."

"Then we'll ready a ship, perhaps we can stretch out your signal into the path of the ancients. I know we have the beacons in which we can access in order to determine their path."

"That would also send a message to any ship within range. I can't allow that. No. For now we will have to wait and see where they surface. With all the activity on Rhea these past two days, I do not want to add to the chatter with regards to our awakened Queen. Let them all continue to think there is a literal treasure." Jupiter now stopped her pacing, and changed the subject. "How does our young Master Yui fare?"

"Oh, he is being quite brave, that one. He sat patiently listening to his past, via the archives and Sir Earl's historical, albeit unrehearsed lesson. He was overwhelmed as expected, but seems to be determined to learn all he can in order to help Lord Raoul. He will be joining Lady Erin each day for a few hours. That is- if you think she will be capable of being awake?"

"Yes, I think she will be well enough to continue. She may be able to communicate better with the company of young Yui at her side. I will continue to monitor her via stealth-mode, and I have erected a shield over her new room."

"Very well. I see Lady Yuri is near completion. Do we have an approximate date when she will be removed from the reanimation chamber?"

"Lady Yuri will more than likely remain sleeping through the end of her reanimation. Her mind is quite fragile, and I dare not awaken her without Riki present. There is no one with his or Iason's ability to reach her at a subconscious level."

"Then we'll wait." Hector spoke, "While we're all eager for her presence, I know it will ease her awakening with Lord Raimen in her presence."

"Yes-" Jupiter suddenly became silent.

"Jupiter?" Hector sat up in his chair.

Jupiter hummed for a few more moments then spoke, "I have just picked up beacon one-one-eight-two."


	12. Chapter 12

The Lost Chapter 12: Dust and Silence

Jupiter dove deep into her archives, where the first entries of space travel were kept. She spoke with reverence as she revealed the time of the Ancients to Hector. "It was a time when the brilliance of one Lord Raimen Mink made Amoi, the center of the known universe Lord Stone. But the other side of the Path of the Ancients was now a vastly unknown territory. It had been centuries since the light of civilization brightened the portals, with Lord Raimen's beacons. A lost technology that has now become ancient, obsolete, and quite unstable. Lord Kai was wise to close off all access, -not to mention an exit- to the nightmare that plagued Amoi, in the madness of the Elders.

"I didn't know they went that high." Hector looked at the navigational charts Jupiter now projected before him.

"Beacons above one thousand are ancient technology. The Path of the Ancients currently hold only eight-hundred-fifty active beacons in my system. We've only added the last thirty in the past century alone, anything above eight-hundred-fifty was sealed off by Lord Kai's era. I'm certain only he has the access to those portals."

"Well then that is good news! Perhaps we can contact them now?" Hector looked up at Jupiter with hope expressed on his face.

"No. They are too far into the path. Beacon one-one-eight-two is truly ancient, nearly seven light years away. I won't be able to monitor them after this portal is closed. I was only able to receive their faint signal with my satellites."

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Hector spoke, his face once again reflecting the long day he's had; even if he wanted to keep his spirits up. "Now if you will please excuse me Jupiter, I shall retire. I will have Master Yui visit with Lady Erin in the morning." Hector bowed, and left Jupiter's chambers.

Jupiter reviewed the satellite data, that slowly made it's way back to Amoi. The energy field that set off the sensors at beacon one-one-eight-two had now stopped recording the Amoian ship's entry, plus one which reportedly was Commander Darius' vessel. They were now gone off her grid, and truly on their own. It would now become a matter of patience to the sentient computer ten thousand years old. If Jupiter was anything, she was indeed patient.

She made her way to the medical labs, and appeared in stealth-mode before Erin's bed. Her new room was adorned with beautiful flowers, and soft lighting. There were two tastefully upholstered high back chairs, a small table and matching area rug . She noticed the medical staff had changed her linen to a more suitable collection. One fit for a Queen. Her monitors beeped quietly, and her vitals were good. Jupiter hoped that with the new sunrise, Lady Erin's presence would grace Amoi once more.

Jake walked slowly down the corridor. This was their last massage for the night, and he knew what awaits him behind that door. Fran had finished giving Raoul his massage, and he told him he would take care of Lord Raimen himself. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. He wanted more than anything to take up Raimen's offer. And what better excuse than to return the favor, albeit through a restoring massage. Raimen had used up plenty of energy so far, and it would not fare well for them should an unexpected danger popped up out of nowhere.

In fact they had made great progress, as Iason and Riki responded well to their healing touch. The light scent of minerals permeated the ship, and the team of medics found their schedules filled. The fact that the whole crew wanted to witness Lady Erin's awakening made them all feel exhausted, but blissfully happy with the outcome. The Elders were very pleased with themselves and chose to accept their wonderful massages.

Martin took care of Iason and Riki first. Riki had used the most energy of all, and Iason was adamant that he should be taken care of before his own needs. Martin smiled, as Iason moaned softly under his touch. The two Lords had been stretching their powers over a long distance for two days, needed a fresh infusion of energy. They continued to resonate with the minerals, and Martin was pleasantly surprised to see them glow softly as the minerals were absorbed. He had never seen such a reaction by them, but that was just how much they had evolved since he last saw the two lovers.

Jake stopped in front of their door, and softly pressed the call button. Lord Kai spoke and granted access. There was Raimen, laying quietly on their bed. Kai was stroking his hair, as Raimen appeared quite exhausted. No doubt getting clocked in the head by Lady Erin multiple times had it's effects, even if only in his mind.

"Good evening my Lords." Jake nervously spoke. "I've come to give you a massage. I hope you will enjoy its medicinal effects."

"Yes, that sounds perfect Jake." Kai spoke rather smoothly. His eyes were steady, and his voice was seductive. "As you can see, my dear friend has suffered the wrath of my beautiful wife." Kai smiled, as Raimen slowly smiled and stretched sensually, gifting Jake with a good look at his body.

Raimen was dressed in a midnight blue silk robe, tied loosely around his waist. As he stretched the tie undid itself, giving Jake a peek of his cock. Jake blushed, as he put his towels down at the foot of the bed, his bottles of mineral oils chimed softly as they made contact in their warming tray. He also had brought two rather large candles, which he set up on the small table in their eating area, and the other on the bedside table.

"If I can have you disrobe Lord Raimen, I'll begin your session." Jake whispered. His mind was on fire with the beautiful scene of Kai slowly pulled the robe off, and lovingly rolling Raimen onto his stomach. Jake walked to the room's environmental controls and raised the temperature, but lowered the lights to a softer tone.

Jake moved closer, and began by moving Raimen's long blond hair off his back. He noticed Raimen's skin react, as goose bumps rose due to his touch. Jake took a bottle of the warmed mineral oil, and poured a good amount on his hand, and directly on Raimen's back.

"Mmm, that feels heavenly Jake, and I love the scent." Raimen moaned.

"It is a special blend of minerals, and healing herbs my Lord." Jake placed his hands on his back and began to spread the oils. "They are quickly absorbed by the skin, and head for the pleasure center of you mind. Owen, our apothecary, is quite skilled in this discipline." Jake whispered, as he gently covered Raimen's back, and began to slowly massage Raimen's neck and shoulders.

"I rather like the sound of that Jake." Raimen moaned softly. "I feel rather warm all over, and my head is feeling rather light." Raimen purred seductively.

"Yes, those are the expected side-effects. This tells me you are quite compatible to its healing properties." Jake found several knots in Raimen's shoulders, no doubt from the stress of his journey into Lady Erin's mind.

"Those candles are giving off a wonderful scent, are they special too?" Raimen pointed with his hand.

"Yes, they are infused with the minerals, but have the essence of group of flowers grown in Lord Iason's Estate. Owen was really in heaven on Aristia. He orders all his medicinal items from there. Now if you would relax your shoulders my Lord, I will work out a few issues near your shoulder blades."

Raimen smiled at Jake's attempts to be all professional, but knew beneath his outer appearance he did a poor job of hiding his arousal. Both he and Kai had sensed his frame of thought the moment he walked in by his body language. Being the expert authority in this field, Kai had knowingly gone to change. He returned dressed in long black silk robe, and was sitting calmly in a chair by the darkened corner of the room.

They didn't want to overwhelm the young medic, finding him rather brave to walk into their den of pleasure. When the time was right, Kai would enter the scene. He was rather aroused himself, by the gentle manner in which Jake was massaging Raimen. His cock twitched with excitement, knowing his lover's every expression and sound.

Raimen, did his best not to turn around and take the young medic, as the medicinal oils had indeed gone to his head, and wondered if all the medics used this potion on the crew, or was Jake the only one. He thought he'd test the waters.

"So this special blend, is it something used by all the medics? Or are we especially in need to have them?" Raimen spoke sweetly.

Jake felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and wondered if it was wise to raise the temperature in the room. It was essential for the session, but he knew this was going in the direction he privately desired.

"W-Well, yes my Lord. You four have put out quite a bit of energy, and these lotions are made for ones such as yourself. Owen created this formula when Lord Iason was injured. He was unsure as to his reaction, but we were pleased to see it work so well."

"But this does not answer my question...Jake. With the candles, the warmth of the room, and calmness of the lights, I find your touch quite invigorating. I would find myself jealous that others have enjoyed what I am enjoying right now.."

Raimen looked over his shoulder to observe Jake's face. Jake quickly pressed his head back down.

"You m-must keep your body relaxed, my Lord, if this session is to work to your benefit." Jake whispered. His breathing began to labor a bit, as he resumed his massage near his waist. "But I would be remiss in saying I didn't save these combination's in particular for you and Lord Kai.."

Jake could not believe he had just spoken those words. His hands trembled a bit, as he came close to Raimen's ass. _"Perfection is what I behold.."_ He thought to himself. His heart skipped a beat, hoping Raimen and Kai did not have Riki's ability to sense his mind's internal scream, of the situation he found himself in at that very moment.

He poured more of the warm oils into his hands, and began to gently massage his waist, hips and ….his ass. Jake found the firmness so tempting, his hands somewhere forgot their objective, and turned into caresses that made Raimen moan in pleasure.

Kai's cock was now erect and throbbing, as Raimen's body began to move a bit more sensually due to Jake's wonderful massage. Jake continued his work, but his own pleasure was growing, as evident in the movement below. His cock fought his mind's arousal, and began to grow beneath his medic's smock. His pants were tight, and he was thankful for that.

He reluctantly moved on to his thighs, but by then Raimen was raising his hips, as his own cock was screaming for attention. His head was facing the wall, but now he turned his head to face Kai, who continued to sit in the shadows. He could see his lover gently stroking his own cock as his view was quite enticing. This made Raimen roll his eyes, and close them- fighting the urge to jump up and take the young medic.

As Jake found his way to his lower legs, he was about to ask Raimen to flip over. What he was not expecting was Raimen's cock to greet him so bluntly. He gasped, and found himself speechless.

"As you can see, my lovely Jake...your touch has indeed found it's way to my pleasure center.." Raimen said seductively, making no attempt to hide his arousal.

"Please continue, young Jake." Came the quiet whisper from Kai, as the tall Lord now made his entrance. He stood behind Jake, and placed his hands over his. "Let's finish what you started..."

Jake's heart was beating so hard, and so fast, he felt he might faint. He could feel Kai's powerful hands over his own which trembled.

"Let's pour a bit more of that wonderful potion on our very eager Lord." Kai whispered near his ear. "He looks like he's ready for more of what your talented hands can do."

Jake swallowed hard as he reached for the warm oils, and poured some on his hands, spilling over onto Raimen's abdomen. He bent over, and began to massage the oils over the length of his chest, gently caressing his nipples.

"_Oh, how I desire to have you my Lord..." _Jake thought in his head, daring not to speak less they hear.

"But _I_ can hear you young man." Kai whispered in his ear once more, as he now moved his hips closer behind Jake's; his cock making it's presence known as it pressed against his ass.

"I may not be as skilled as Riki, but I am empathic to some level...enough to know you desire my lover before you. I will put your mind at ease little one, and enjoy watching you do just that."

"M-My Lord?" Jake stopped his movements, to Raimen's protests.

"Oh sweet Jake, please don't leave me this way.." Raimen now reached with his hands, and placed them over Jake's. "Here, let me help break the ice..." Raimen spoke, as he pulled Jake's hands over his cock, and helped him rub the minerals over his huge erection. "Kiss me Jake."

Jake stared at Raimen's beautiful sapphire eyes, and licked his lips in anticipation. Kai moved him along, as he kissed Jake in the back of neck, making the young medic close his eyes, and become undone. He bent over Raimen's body, and kissed him softly in the lips. Raimen wrapped his arms around his neck and held the kiss, gently swirling his tongue around Jake's; tasting him.

Kai reached around, and began to undo his smock, and pulled it off his shoulders. He then found the buttons to his medic's uniform, and began to unbutton them, slowly. He caressed his body sensually, and pulled the shirt off his body. Jake continued to kiss Raimen passionately, as Kai found his way to his pants, pulling the straps over his rather impressive erection.

"Seems I was correct.." Kai whispered, rather low. "You certainly have a way with him my love." Kai smiled, as he pulled Jake's pants off his legs releasing his cock. "I'm going to enjoy this little one."

Jake broke from the kiss, and gently caressed Raimen's abdomen, as he worked his nipples with his lips, and tongue. Raimen moaned, as he made his way down his hips gently kissing and nipping at him. Jake felt as if he was in heaven, as he began to nuzzle his cock, gently rubbing his erection with his face.

"You are so beautiful..my Lord.." Jake whispered.

"Let us cease with the titles little one, when you share our bed you are as we." Kai soothed. "I find you're holding back, but do not. I believe you will be surprised how much we will enjoy your company." Kai stroked Jake's cock, caressing his legs, and holding Jake's body against his.

He loved how Jake trembled with excitement, and when he took Raimen's cock into his mouth, he felt he was going to ejaculate on the spot, seeing the young medic close his eyes, and taste Raimen for the first time. Raimen arched his back, as the warmth of Jake's mouth filled him with delight. He raised his hips eagerly for more, as Jake placed one arm beneath Raimen's waist, and held tightly, as he pleasured Raimen.

"Oh..Jake.." Raimen gasped, as the young man moaned softly. Kai could not wait, and so went around Jake's body, and joined Raimen on the bed once more. He took his mouth eagerly, and reached down his chest to caress his nipples. Raimen moved his body slowly to the center of the bed, and smiled at Kai, as they both watched Jake follow, without letting go of his prize.

Jake repositioned himself between Raimen's legs, and placed his arms beneath them, once again pinning Raimen to the bed. Kai laughed quietly, as he once again looked into his lover's eyes, and took his mouth. As the passion grew, he rose and straddled Raimen, as the excited Lord eagerly took in Kai's impressive cock. Jake opened his eyes to see Kai thrusting his hips forward as Raimen caressed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and gifting Jake with a view of his beautiful spiraled entrance.

Jake's cock was now so stiff, he raised his hips off the bed, wanting much more action. But he couldn't pry himself of Raimen's cock, as the excited Lord was now pulsing in his mouth. The dual stimulation by Kai's movements, and Jake's ministrations was too much.

Kai looked down as his lover, finding his lustful gaze too much. Then looked over his shoulder to see Jake's hips rubbing against the sheets, knowing he was close himself.

"Looks like our young lover, is enjoying your charms quite a bit my love. Let's...oh..Raimen..."

Kai found this all rather funny, and yet could barely keep his mind on the whole scene, as Raimen's thrusts into Jake's mouth signaled the beginning of the end, and he came hard. Jake moaned eagerly, as he took Raimen's sex, and dared not move. Kai bent down, and held himself up, while he thrust eagerly into Raimen's mouth. Raimen grabbed hold of his ass, and pulling his cheeks apart, slowly pressed one finger into Kai.

Kai stiffened up, as he now pressed a second, making the dark-haired Lord cry out and thrust his hips forward, ejaculating into Raimen's eager mouth. As Kai cried out, Jake rose up, and pulled Raimen's legs up. He positioned himself for entry, and with a gentle push, pierced Raimen.

As Kai came down from his high, he pulled out of Raimen's mouth, and moved off Raimen's chest. He watched, as Jake began to piston against Raimen, whose face betrayed his excitement. His gaze turned to Jake.

"My..my...you are quite the package, my sweet." Raimen gasped, as Jake continued to thrust his cock, until he discovered something unusual pulling on him..something he's never felt before.

"What the...?"

Jake discovered for the first time, the secret of Intellect physiology, as Raimen's inner muscles began to pull on Jake's cock, the more excited he got.

"Yes, young man, I think you've never felt such a treat coming from down there, now have you?" Kai's sensual voice broke his concentration. Jake was indeed taken by surprise, as he looked down at Raimen. The enraptured blond pursed his lips with his every thrust.

"I don't think...he's ever felt...the hold...we have...on our lovers...my sweet." Raimen gasped, as Jake's excitement was now unleashed upon Raimen's hold.

"Oh...Raimen...you are...perfect.." Jake moaned, as he pressed Raimen's legs forward towards his chest, and plunged in deeper. He found Raimen's inner pull so irresistibly sensual, his mind began to drift.

Kai's cock began to rise again, as the sight of Raimen's body being pleasured by Jake was making the Warrior Lord eager for more action himself. But he wanted to feel Raimen's personal touch. He knew he would not need to wait too long, as Jake's gasps for breath were a tell-tale sign that he was ever so close to release.

Jake moaned, as he thrust a few times more, before he ejaculated into Raimen. His body glistened with the sweat of sweet surrender, and his body trembled, in Raimen's embrace. Raimen's body was telling Kai that he was ready for more, and knew his dark lover was patiently waiting for his turn.

As Jake pulled out, Raimen reached for Kai, and knowing his lover's body, quickly positioned himself behind Kai, who had slowly inched his body down on the bed, awaiting Raimen's familiar touch.

Jake watched Raimen hold onto Kai's hips. He looked down at the Warrior Lord with so much love in his eyes, and gentleness in his touch. His long blond hair cascading down over Kai's body was like a golden veil. Jake saw Kai's body press against his lover, as Raimen began to move his hips.

Jake lay on his side, enjoying the sight, content to watch what so few ever witnessed. He was roused from his thoughts, as the two Ancients moaned softly. Jake rubbed his eyes, as he thought perhaps he was seeing things. Kai and Raimen began to glow softly. It was a beautiful sight to see both Lords faces, as their appearance was serene, until the passion grew and Raimen's thrusts were quite aggressive.

"Oh...yessss." Kai moaned. His hair began to dance about his head. "Harder Raimen! I want to feel your cock deeper...more..."

Raimen's hair also began to float, giving him an almost angelic appearance. "I think we need to watch ourselves my love...before we hear from the young pups.."

Jake smiled, as he knew well what they spoke about. Iason and Riki's couplings always made things pop and overload, and as he watched the two Lords closer to their climax, he could feel the static in the air, and the lights flicker.

"As long as we don't blow up this ship, you can fuck me as hard as you want love!" Kai grunted, as he pressed his ass back for more.

"Then I suggest we have Jake run interference, or we may find ourselves tossed out by our sons..."

Jake perked up, as he heard his name come up between the two lovers, amidst heavy breathing.

"Yes, that will do...come Jake." Kai moaned. "Let me enjoy your charms.."

"Go ahead...Jake...pleasure our anxious Lord...but I warn you, he has a wicked tongue..." Raimen's voice was getting louder as his body was ever so close to climaxing.

Jake moved to the foot of the bed, and positioned himself in front of Kai, who licked his lips as Jake moved closer. Jake held his cock, which had grown erect once more, pleasing Kai who reached out with one hand, and took Jake into his mouth. Jake watched through half-closed eyes, as both Kai and Raimen's bodies glowed softly. He could feel their power flow throughout his own body. Their combined arousal made his body tingle, as their warm energy opened up his every pore and absorbed their sexual energy.

"Ah...you two do this all the time?" Jake moaned. "I have never felt such power...it is...wonderful..."

The threesome began to moan louder, as if synchronized, while the surge of power was kept lower with Jake in the mix. Raimen was now thrusting so hard, Kai's moans were vibrating on Jake's cock. The young medic held on to Kai's head, stroking his face, and admiring his stunning features. The two Lords only transformed slightly, but it was when Kai opened his dark eyes and gazed at Jake, that he found himself unable to hold back any longer.

He gasped, as Kai's tongue felt just too good, and within moments, he cried out and ejaculated. This moved Raimen to reach beneath Kai, and stroke his lover in the way he knew best. This finally pushed Kai over the edge, as he cried out and came. Raimen moaned when Kai tightened up, and this made Raimen climax into Kai's inner sanctum.

As they caught their breath, they noticed the lights were off, and only the soft glow of the two candles lit the room. Raimen lay on top of Kai's body, breathing hard. Jake crawled onto the bed, and gently pulled Raimen off Kai, laying the tall Intellect next to his lover. He walked into the bathroom and returned with warmed towels and proceeded to wipe down their bodies.

Kai watched from the corner of his eye, as Jake carefully wiped down Raimen's body. He then reached for a jar on his tray, and began to gently apply a sweet smelling lotion onto Raimen's body. Raimen moaned softly and within a few moments was fast asleep.

"What miracle cream have you pulled out of our medic's bag, young Jake? I've never seen my lover fall so quickly and peacefully." Kai whispered.

"This is a medicinal lotion, my Lord. It is a sedative potion of Owen's own making. We used it on Lord Iason when he was troubled with his initial healing. His mind was not aware of the pain his body endured because of the mind blocks he was given, but Owen knew. We layered it with bandages and kept him warm, but this evening you shall be that warmth. Please lay closer to your lover, Kai." Jake whispered, "Your body will keep him warm, and the potion will renew and invigorate his flesh...and yours." Jake smiled.

"Well, I don't know about that. He's quite a handful when he's healthy." Kai laughed quietly, but obeyed Jake just the same. He lay next to him, and watched Jake work on him next. He felt lightheaded and before he closed his eyes, spoke. "We will have to do this again young lover, I believe Raimen has taken a liking to you..."

"Yes, my Lord." Jake whispered, as he gave Kai a gentle kiss, and covered both men before he dressed, and collected his things. He quietly left their quarters and headed back to the open squad bay. He smiled to himself, as the scent of minerals could be found in every direction. He would have a tale to tell Fran and Martin.

"Good morning my Lady, I hope you are well rested?"

"Yes, thank you most kindly..?"

"Selene. I am Selene Osias from Aristia." Selene bowed gracefully. "I was sent word of your pending awakening, and arrived this morning."

"Oh? It seems such a fuss for you to have been whisked away on such short notice."

"Not at all my Lady." Selene smiled, "I bring greetings from the Royal Family of Aristia. King Vasya Merovia had offered our services as soon as he learned of your return. Lord Oskuro, -the young Prince- had asked if I would tend to you, as your private nurse."

"Riki? What ever for? I'm certain I would have been fine with the staff here."

"Yes my Lady, I'm am certain they are all quite capable, however I treated the young Prince when he became injured-"

"Injured? My dear, has something happened to Riki?" Erin became worried, setting off her monitors.

"No, my Lady.." Selene quickly turned off the alarms, which in moments had a whole gaggle of doctors, and medical staff running down the corridors. She waved them all away, as Erin composed herself.

"Lord Oskuro is fine, as I'm sure you knew this just yesterday." Selene helped Erin sit up. "He was injured almost nine months ago on Aristia. I know you have yet to learn all of this, so suffice to say, I am here as a favor, and I am quite honored to be your nurse."

"Oh my. He does gave good taste." Erin smiled sweetly, as she eyed Selene from head to toe. "He always did favor the beauty of Aristia."

Selene blushed at her remarks. She felt a bit embarrassed that the young prince might favor her, though she knew Lord Iason was the only love of his life.

"I am to help you with your physical therapy, and also to be your aid, should you so desire it. I am quite capable having cared for the Royal Merovian Family. Lord Tai, who is a member of the royal family, was once a member of Lord Mink's household. He has returned to help settle my Lady in your Estate once you have properly acclimated."

"A royal aid? My my, I feel like a pampered kitten with all the attention I am receiving. But I am honored you made such a journey to our little world, Selene." Erin attempted to leave her bed, only to set off the monitors once again. The sounds of many feet running made her giggle, to see the faces of Doctor Haruki and his aids.

"Please forgive me Doctor Haruki, I will help her back into her bed." Selene smiled, as she turned off the monitors yet again.

"What is it with all these machines?" Erin pulled on one of her leads, making Selene reach for the monitor before it began to blare once again.

You are still too weak for this amount of exertion my Lady. You may feel fine in your mind, and your body is healthy as far as any illness, but you have only been conscious but a few days ago and awakened less than a day. So your body is behaving like a newborn fawn, and will require from you patience and rest."

"Rest? I've been resting in the dust for over ten thousand years according to the current Amoian calendar young lady. And I won't be lying about when there is a whole world for me to explore!"

Erin complained as Selene gently raised her legs and tucked her in a bit tightly around the waist. Hoping it would keep the feisty Queen down.

"As you can see by your monitors, your heart rate is quite elevated, as well as your electrical readouts monitoring your higher brain functions." Selene pointed to the lights of the monitors as matter of fact. "So we must keep you in bed at least a few days until we can get all of your body to cooperate, and catch up to your mind."

"Well then we'll have to just remove those infernal wires off my body, and keep this between you and I, because I will not be happy until I am out of this hospital!"

Erin tugged at her sheets, to loosen them once more. She was about to expose her legs once again, when Selene spoke.

"Yes my Lady. I was told by Lord Kai that you might complain a bit." Selene paused, "And he said and I quote: 'If Lady Erin so much as steps one toe off that bed a nano-second before she is permitted, you have my permission -though it really is an order- to tie her royal arse to the the bed,' end quote." Selene did her best to imitate Lord Kai's deep voice. "So as you can see, I am under direct orders from Lord Kai to do as he wills."

Erin blinked at Selene as if she were standing in front of Kai himself. The color rose in her cheeks, and it had nothing to with her heart rate, which surely must have risen a few points. Selene half expected her to protest her husband's word, but sat quietly, to Selene's surprise.

"Well," She began rather terse. "I suppose the whole medical center was given this mandate?" Erin tapped her fingers on lap. The truth of the matter was that she really was looking for something to toss, but it seemed the room had been arranged so that nothing was within arm's reach.

Selene once again covered the young Queen, and even fluffed her pillows. "I do not know about the staff, however I was given this order by Lord Kai himself." Selene smiled, knowing behind those beautiful dark royal eyes, was a storm of unfathomable size. She could see where Riki got his handsome features in that he had his mother's dark eyes...and her spunk. Even her left eyebrow rose when upset; just as Riki's did. And she knew this for a fact, since she cared for Riki on Aristia after the attack on the Ios.

Erin gave Selene a sideways glance wanting to protest some more, however since she had traveled across the galaxy just for her, she would need to come up with a new strategy, and this would take some time.

"I swear that man is just too much of a worry wort. He's been back what- a few weeks before me? And already his presence commands the heavens to obey!" Erin pouted, "But I suppose I should obey him, if not he'll have me over his knee. And what kind of a reunion would that be hm?" Erin sighed then smiled sweetly, as she realized her tantrums would not sway Selene. Riki knew exactly who this woman was when her care was being considered. "Oh very well, I'll indulge the big oaf. So what do we have on our agenda today?"

Selene thanked Armah under her breath, and touched Erin's legs. "Well, today we will work on your muscles, and that will entail some deep tissue massage." Selene smiled. "And if you are good my Lady, we may take you out for a breath of fresh air in the arboretum. I don't believe keeping you cooped up all day is good for you. On Aristia, the weather is quite inviting for one who needs to heal. The young Prince and Lord Iason did quite splendidly in Armah's Love."

"Armah's Love." Erin smiled, "Now there is a name I've not heard in many years. Armah created the universe, and washed his hands in the hot springs of Aristia; the minerals of his Love." Erin gave Selene a far away look. "Yes, I would love to visit Aristia as soon as we're all reunited. If I recall, the gardens were exquisite."

"Yes they are my Lady. Lord Iason was gifted the Estate built above Armah's Love. He is known as Aristia's Lost Son."

"My, my. Lord Iason is the handsome one is he not Selene?" Erin smiled, as she recalled being held in his embrace, in their mind's eye.

"Yes my Lady, he is well loved among our people. Lord Riki experienced his awakening in Armah's Love. I heard his body transformed, and hot springs glowed with his power." Selene sat down gently on Erin's bed. "He was being held by Elder Petros, and the hot springs began to resonate and ripple with his transformation. Petros also began to glow, and it was through him, that Lord Riki and Lord Iason were joined in their minds."

Lady Erin listened to her every word, since she had yet to see Riki in person. So to hear about him with such admiration made her heart overflow with pride. Sure she saw both Riki and Kai in her mind's eye, but that was more of a dream, than reality. It was only when she struck Raimen repeatedly on the head with everything not nailed down, that she realized it was indeed not a dream.

Selene sensed Erin wanted to hear more, as the sounds of her monitors beeped in her excitement. Lady Erin looked more like a child than a Queen, as her eyes danced all over Selene's face, as if to capture each emotion, each nuance, as it was merged with her every word.

"I know you don't know all of the details my Lady, but at the time, Lord Riki and Lord Iason had recently developed a connection, -a link- of sorts, in their minds. This link allows them to speak in their minds, and in the minds of others."

"Yes, their mind's eye." Erin whispered. "They have linked in heart and soul have they?" Erin closed her eyes and smiled. "They were always meant to be joined. I knew this when I first laid eyes on Iason holding Riki in his arms when they were children. I could see that their lives were intertwined, and their hearts would forever be as one. A mother knows the heart of her child, and Iason was just as much my child as Riki was Yuri's. And we empathic Warrior women are never wrong."

"You share this gift my Lady?" Selene asked. "I saw Lord Iason and the young Prince meditating in the gardens of their Estate. They found the combined scents of Aristian spices and the many flowers of the gardens quite calming. While they were recuperating on Aristia, it seemed the whole planet was in sync with them. They made the air around them change, and often they would glow with the most serene expression."

Erin could see her Riki doing just so. He had now evolved in ways she could not have ever imagined, as her awakening in their minds proved to her. She wondered what this all meant. Where they were heading was the resting place of the Maidens, and her dream of the Elders attacking him was still vivid in her mind. She suddenly felt a chill run down her back, as she recalled this.

"Do you have any idea when young Master Yui will arrive?" Erin changed the subject. "I am looking forward to seeing him again. Do you know that I once held him in my lap? He was only a few months old. He had the most beautiful smile." Erin became quiet. She looked away from Selene and looked outside as the day seemed to be a blustery one. "It seems so long ago, when I held him."

Selene could see the shadow of sadness cover Erin's face. "I have not met Yui officially, though I did see him at the Estate with Lord Am."

"Raoul?" Erin turned to look at Selene who gave her a nod, "Now there was a young Warrior in Intellect's robes. He was always the serious young man. His father, Lord Rene was the most dashing Intellect. He was my husband's Sentinel at Arms." Erin smiled. "He had a strong sense of right and wrong, and was able to ferret out the slightest lie out of anyone. I should know, he was always teasing Kai and Raimen's excuses whenever they were off on a sensual romp." Erin winked at Selene.

"Lord Rene was an Intellect was he not? So how did he come to serve Lord Kai as his Sentinel? I would think the Warrior Lord would have a Warrior as a bodyguard." Selene asked.

"Well yes, one would think so. But Lord Kai never cared for such politics, and wanted someone who would guard Riki in his travels. Riki had a sharp empathic mind, and a blunt way of letting people know that he was not fooled. This caused his father and I great worry, as certain people did not appreciate his pure nature, especially when he detected deception."

Selene was intrigued by all she was learning about Riki's young life. She figured it would be a good idea to learn as much as possible if she was to become the personal nurse to the royal family. The Riki she met on Aristia was such a sweet, and gentle man when she first met him at the Medical Facility. Though it had crossed her mind, that his newly awakened persona was quite refined. It made her look twice in his direction when the two persona's were merged, and his character changed altogether.

"Lord Riki impressed the Royal Court while on Aristia." Selene watched as Erin's face lit up with the news, "Before he and Lord Iason returned to Amoi, I was told he sat in on the his Majesty's morning sessions. That is when the citizens petition his Majesty on various issues. Lord Riki was greatly admired by all who spoke with him."

"That is wonderful Selene! He was away once, to a god-forsaken and dismal corner of our sector known as the dark planet Rhea. He had gone to investigate the rumor of Elder Eric's interference with that planet's government. He was furious to learn, that Erik had imposed his own will on their Council, and made himself the Spiritual Counselor to their leader. No doubt he used his mystical powers to force his will on their minds."

Erin frowned when she thought of Eric. If it wasn't for him, her world would have never been destroyed; and she would not have found herself centuries removed from a world that no longer existed.

"Did you say Rhea?" Selene suddenly became serious.

"Yes, Rhea. It is a dark and dismal planet on the other side of our sector. Why is this a matter for concern Selene?"

"If you will pardon me my Lady." Jupiter materialized at the foot of her bed. This startled both Erin and Selene. "I have yet to debrief you as to the era you now live in. I detect nurse Selene's hesitation, and worry. And she has many reasons for this, foremost is that it will increase the stress factor of your overall health."

Erin stared at Jupiter who appeared in her image. The only difference was, she had altered her attire. Jupiter was no wearing an elegant black gown, with a golden sash. She wore gold jewelry, and her raven black hair was adorned with several gold combs, in the shapes of butterflies.

"Have you been hovering about this whole time? I surely hope not, for that will become an issue between you and I, my mirrored beauty." Erin smiled, but what Jupiter could not tell, was how serious she was.

"Forgive me my Lady, but until you are given a clean bill of health, and are released from this facility, I am to monitor your recovery. This is not to be intrusive, nor do I 'hover about' with anything but the desire to see you in good health.

But it has become clear to me, with the awakenings of the royal family, that I must monitor your energy output, because both Lord Raimen, and Lord Kai also reacted in similar fashion as you have. If you are not monitored, we may have a repeat of last night's destruction of your room. I would be negligent in my duty to you and those who tend to your care."

"Yes, yes, I understand that." Erin waved her hands in the air. "And I do appreciate your intentions, or as you mentioned, the 'desire' to see to my health. What concerns me, is that unless you are an empath, it is rude for you to 'hover about' while these dear professionals are unaware of your presence.

I have always advocated for individual rights, and if you dig deep enough into your core matrix, you will find the one who promulgated that program was me. This issue was found resistance by one very vocal Elder Jonas, and we know what his intentions turned out to be."

Jupiter's matrix hummed rather angrily. As she performed an immediate query to her older matrix, and indeed found the author of that ancient, and albeit -still active mandate- to be Lady Erin Oskuro. She did a further query as to how many of her core matrix directives she had a hand in, and was surprised that she had many. Most were for sub-routines that outlined certain protocols, but were not high on her checklist. But nevertheless she was an important part of her overall makeup.

Upon further examination, she found entries made by the young Queen with regards to Elder Jonas. She had expressed her mistrust in his son, and had protested his interference in Amoian affairs. She was reprimanded by the sitting Council members of the Elder Clan, because she was relentless in her accusations, citing that her "intuition was never wrong." This processing may have felt like an eternity to Jupiter, when in fact it had taken but a few brief moments.

"I noticed my Lady, that you accessed the archives very early this morning, which will save us some time in your debriefing. It may seem as interference on my part, but in the era in which you now find yourself, honor and nobility are two traits that have all but vanished in the global community.

Lord Iason Mink, is the Head of the Syndicate, and in his young career, he's had numerous attempts on his life. I have lost my Head of the Syndicate to assassination time and again. Amoi is the seed of technology due to my matrix. Lord Iason laid the groundwork in his designs and because of this, I am always growing, evolving. This made Amoi the target of envious worlds, who covet our intelligence, our technology, and yes even our nobility."

Jupiter rose and walked around her bed. Erin looked away, knowing full well of what she spoke of. For indeed she had perused the archives, to see her people's struggles in the early days after the global destruction. But even then, she disliked the structure between the classes, which Jupiter presently holds over it's citizens.

"I'm certain, it has been a long and difficult road for my people." Erin began, "I found the accounts of the Five Hundred Years of Woe, to be most discouraging. My Lord husband struggled with the loss of so many lives, and the destruction of our civilization as we knew it. I see them in the entries of his journal at least, when he did make entries; and in the appearance of the many scars upon his face." Erin now looked back at Selene. "There is nothing more heart wrenching than to see your friends and family die before your very eyes, and my husband lost everyone and everything."

Jupiter's face changed to a more serene, caring expression. She could see the sadness in Erin's face. No doubt remembering all that was lost.

"As a sentient being, I had to adapt to certain security measures, if not Amoi would have fallen. I am certain that you will see, that over ten-thousand years of evolution have given way to many changes, as you my fair Queen are now learning. Ancient Amoi was at the center of the known universe, and that civilization paved the way to the first network of inter-galactic trade routes, and even the beginning of commerce on less developed worlds. I am far more than a Living Text of your recollection, the children I raised were in need of strong leadership."

Selene watched the exchange between the two powerful women, which to her was mind boggling, considering one was a machine. It was like looking at twins sparring over the last morsel of cake. Better yet, it seemed like there were two mother hens battling over a nest of chicks. But she also saw great compassion come from two very different minds; mechanical or otherwise.

"Jupiter, I do not question your motives." Erin began. Her voice was calm, as she once again tugged at her sheets. "I only bring this up because we are no longer alone you and I. You have done what no other intelligent being, whether flesh or circuitry has ever done before. By the looks of your network of trade members, it seems to me that you have become a highly coveted political ally."

Jupiter hummed quietly. She smiled sweetly at the amount of information this petite young Queen absorbed in a few hours. She had looked at all data Erin had viewed, and even monitored her behavior in the early hours, as she watched her world crumble. In scenes that made her male counterparts cry with agony, Erin only covered her mouth, and quietly prayed as she shed tears for her loss. Jupiter once again stood next to Lady Erin. She reached out, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Thank you, my Queen." Jupiter bowed gracefully, and held her pose. It wasn't until Erin spoke once again, that Jupiter looked up, and stood erect.

"Now Jupiter, why did you do that?" Erin blushed, as she watched Jupiter stand before her once again.

"Because you finally addressed me by my name, my Queen."

Erin sat dumbfounded, as she reflected upon their conversation, and realized she in fact, had not addressed Jupiter at all by her given name. A shadow slowly crept over her face once again, as she looked down at her hands.

"I know I am a difficult person at times." Erin spoke softly, "Kai would laugh at my tantrums, and knows exactly how to make me see...when I've stepped over the line. Yet you do it with kindness."

"I know you have many questions my Lady. You have done well by accessing the archives, and I encourage you to continue." Jupiter was silent for a few moments. "Young Master Yui has just arrived. I will send him in after your examination by Lord Haruki. I see he is waiting in the adjoining room."

"Now Jupiter- I will make a deal with you," Erin looked up with a leveled gaze, "I promise to do my best to change my behavior, if you will promise not to spy on our citizens? At least not the _good_ ones?" Erin winked.

Jupiter bowed once more, and then faded out. Doctor Haruki walked in, and with nurse Selene began their exam.

In the early hours, Iason woke to find Riki meditating quietly on the floor. He had lit several scented candles Martin had left behind, and was breathing calmly. Iason stretched quietly, feeling truly refreshed after Martin's wonderful massage the night before. He didn't want to disturb Riki's concentration, but prepared to join him. After shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Iason focused his thoughts, and as his breathing slowed down, he reached out to Riki.

He noticed Riki was standing in the midst of a howling storm, looking rather angry. The skies appeared to be just as angry, as lightning sparked around Riki, and he dodged it effortlessly. He raised his hands in defense, and shielded his body, as the currents ran in every direction attempting to strike him. Iason was shocked to see him in such a scene, and wondered if he had in fact picked up on a hidden threat and was in real danger.

Iason's heart began to beat loudly in his head, as Riki's body was covered with sweat, and his hands trembled with the surge of his tempest. Iason felt he could not wait any longer. As he was about to pass Riki's tempest veil to his mind, Riki kicked up a wild tempest with one hand, and pushed Iason out of his mind. Riki turned to Iason, his eyes as dark as night, and whispered in Iason's mind.

"Not now, my Flame..."

Iason opened his eyes in disbelief. He watched Riki's eyes open slowly, and they were indeed black as night. He had not transformed yet his power was clearly raised. This was the first time Riki had ever pushed him out of his mind, and Iason didn't know what to make of it.

Iason knew they both had agreed to never invade each others mind or that of anyone else-uninvited. The only exception to this rule, was if that person was in danger. But Riki didn't appeared to be in any real danger, making him believe that Riki wanted to deal with this alone. Iason was a bit put out, as he was hoping to enjoy his lover in their favorite realm, but it appeared Riki had other plans. So instead, he quietly sat as Riki continued his meditation.

After a few more minutes of stewing, Iason got out of bed, and sat at the small dining table. Breakfast had already been delivered, and so he poured himself a glass of coffee. He noticed Riki had already eaten, seeing his juice glass empty, along with the remnants of an omelet and toast. Iason was surprised that he did not wake up while all this was going on, as he can normally can detect Riki's raised power. And given the scene he saw before him, Iason became agitated in Riki's push out of his mind.

He picked up his portable monitor to see where they were on the navigational charts, and noticed that Yousi was piloting the ship. He also realized that they were in fact, on the other side of the Path of the Ancients. Iason was now rather angry with himself, that he had slept right through breakfast, Riki's meditation, and their journey through some rather impressive wormholes.

He was now clearly in a sour mood.

The flames of the candles began to flicker in sync, and he knew Riki was reaching out with his mind. He wanted to jump in, and see what this was all about, but decided to not to press his luck, and have Riki toss him out once again. It was odd to be left out of the loop, especially when it came to Riki. They shared all aspects of their lives, and he had grown comfortable with the familiarity that came with their intimacy.

Iason decided to take a walk, and see where Yousi was piloting the ship. He had missed seeing him enter the wormholes, and was hopeful he would see this now. He dressed in the bathroom, in order not to make any noise, and after looking in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, he grabbed his portable monitor and headed for the bridge. As he walked out of their quarters, he glanced back at Riki, who did not react, holding his focus intact.

"Stay on the watch Ayuda." Iason whispered. "I'll be on the bridge."

"Yes my Lord." Ayuda answered, wondering why Iason would give such an order. Was something up? Ayuda felt the hairs behind his neck stand, knowing his instincts with regards these two powerful men was always spot on.

As Iason walked down the corridors, he could sense the excitement in the crew, as their voices carried from the mess hall. Iason stopped briefly on the observation deck, to take in the golden glow of the wormhole they were traveling in. He could feel the ship gliding seamlessly, and now stepped up the pace and made for the bridge.

As he entered, he found Yousi sitting in the pilot's chair, with Kai standing behind him with his hands clasped behind his back. He could feel the ship's movement, as Yousi maneuvered the controls with expert navigational skills. Iason walked up to Kai, and bowed slightly in respect. Kai's hair flowed gently, as he seemed in sync with Yousi who was clearly transformed.

Kai pointed to a seat nearby, and Iason went and sat down. From there, he could see Yousi's face, and his golden eyes. As Iason watched, his own eyes began to take on the golden tone, and his hair began to dance serenely. Yousi made the exit, and without batting an eye, had jumped into yet another wormhole; to Iason's great delight.

"Well, at least one thing this morning turned out well." He whispered to himself. Then suddenly he felt Riki's mind reach out to him.

"_Please forgive me my love...I will join you shortly."_

Iason closed is eyes, to see Riki. But yet again he was blocked by a wall of wind. Riki's tempest was incredibly powerful. Kai noticed Iason's worried expression and spoke to him, as Yousi made the jump into the next wormhole. Iason could see the entrance, and felt the initial turbulence, which he was well aware of in his travels. But within moments, Yousi had the ship flowing with the stream. Iason smiled, to witness the ship enter the golden entrance of the wormhole.

"Iason." Kai began, "You must not let Riki's activity this morning upset you." Kai pointed to his head. "He is holding Raoul's mind in his hands at this moment..."

Iason looked at Kai in disbelief. He had no idea, Riki was already in Raoul's mind. He didn't know whether to be happy, or terribly upset with this development.

"What? Why was I not informed? Riki could be in real danger!" Iason became angry, as he rose and headed for the door.

"Hold on son." Kai raised his hand. "He has to do this on his own right now." Kai walked back to intercept Iason at the door. "Riki sensed his mind earlier this morning, when he felt a presence in his mind. I thought it was perhaps his mother, since the two are quite strong in that field. But I could not really confirm this. He said he tried to sleep earlier this morning, but was awakened by Raoul's energy. No one was sensitive enough to pick up on this."

Kai joined Iason, as the tall Lord stepped up the pace towards the medical center. He was now quite upset with Riki's actions first, and second, for not waking him knowing he would worry. Kai didn't need to be a mind reader, to see through Iason's silence and his facial expressions, to know he was pissed off.

"Now I know you want to go charging into his mind Iason, but you have to understand, that there is an area of Raoul's mind, that only Riki can reach. He placed his mind into a deep sleep as you know, but since early this morning, he has been maintaining a hold on the floodgates that are about to be opened. When the time is right, you will need to be his anchor. In fact- all three of us will be doing this."

Iason stopped in the middle of the corridor, and gave Kai a leveled gaze. "If Riki is harmed, I will never forgive him my Lord." Iason spoke in a low tone, "He may be strong, and he may be gifted in this power, but he is horribly frightened of dead bodies. You may have no issues with this, but I do!"

Iason was now so upset, his hair began to whip about angrily. His words clearly taking a stab at Kai's heart. The Warrior Lord knew he was just angry, and justly so. But that was not going to spare Iason his tongue. He raised his an arm and abruptly put it across Iason's chest, slamming the bulkhead with his fist, and preventing Iason to pass.

"Now wait one damn minute young pup! I may have waded through a sea of death, and certainly through a sea of bodies, but no one is ever used to it! Damn it all! It was the hand we were dealt, and there is nothing to be done about it now. So don't you dare toss it in my face, as if it were a walk in the park. What you and Riki pulled me from was _my_ reality, and you damned well never forget it!"

Kai's raised voice brought out Raimen and Omaki from the medical center. They looked at Iason who was being screamed at by one very pissed off Kai.

"That is my son who is in there battling Raoul's hell, and he has spared you of this hell, because he knows he will need you in there to pull him out! So get your head out of your arse, and prepare yourself for what surely will be a fucking hell hole that is Raoul's mind!"

"Kai," Raimen tugged at Iason's arm immediately pushing him into Omaki's waiting embrace in the medical center. "Please don't disturb the atmosphere at this critical time. Riki needs us to be focused. Iason had no idea Riki was already involved; please don't fret. My idiot of a son was only concerned for his lover, as I was for you not so long ago; when we pulled you out." Raimen soothed. "But now you have stirred the wasps nest with a stick. Iason will need to calm down, if he's to link up with Riki."

Kai's hair was still whipping about like a lion's mane, and his face was just as fierce. He closed his eyes, and began to calm his mind. He felt bad that he had yelled at Iason, but in his own defense, it was not right to have his life's experience spoken of in such a way.

"No one accepts death Raimen...especially when it's your own." Kai averted his eyes away from Raimen. "I must go speak with Iason, it was wrong to unleash my temper on his own concerns." Kai spoke. "I never knew Riki had such a fear. Did you?" Kai looked at Raimen who shook his head.

"No, apparently not. To look at the young man, you would never think he would, considering what he and Iason have been doing from the moment we were reanimated. They have indeed seen it all, as they have experienced our deaths, and the world we lived in. In bringing us back, they have witnessed what no two men have ever seen. We must give them both our complete and undivided support."

Kai sighed, as he nod his head in agreement. "Let's get this over with, who is with Riki?"

"Well, I suppose no one, since Iason is here..."

Raimen and Kai suddenly sensed Riki nearby. They turned to see him walking down the corridor. Iason and Omaki also came out of the medical center, followed by Argent. There was Riki, walking calmly towards them, with Ayuda closely following behind. His hair was dancing serenely, and his eyes were back to normal. They all noticed his power was raised high, yet his body did not glow nor did his eyes give away his transformation; if it weren't for his hair no one would know.

"Riki?" Iason whispered. "Are you alright my love?"

Riki did not speak, but walked past them all, and entered the medical center. He entered Raoul's examination room, and sat next to his bed.

Iason looked towards Ayuda. "Has he spoken?"

"No my Lord. He just walked out of your quarters, and headed here. He made no stops."

"I can sense his mind." Kai spoke. "He is truly focused, but I feel a resistance coming from him."

"Yes, he also gave me the boot." Iason complained. "I was able to see what was going on, but he refused to allow me to pass his tempest veil. In fact he clearly blasted me out of his mind."

Iason and the others, all joined Riki and Heiku who was monitoring Raoul's vitals.

"Well what did you see son?" Raimen probed. "He looks as if he's dreaming."

"It's a waking dream..." Came the voice of Petros, who had entered the medical center. He had Shinyo and Kohta with him. "My Lords, Riki is purposely in this state to protect us. How soon before we land?"

"What does that have anything to do with him?" Kai asked, as his anxiety was rising by the moment.

"Well, according to Yousi's navigational logs, we should be near the first post." Omaki spoke.

"What?" Iason asked. "We had no unscheduled side trips planned."

"Well, that is not entirely true Iason." Omaki stepped forward. "Yousi had asked Riki if we could land on the original post, to retrieve the data crystals of our recording devices. He felt it would give you all a glimpse into the lives of the Am family and their household. Riki had approved of this before he retired this morning."

Iason sat next to Riki in defeat. What in the world was going on? He has yet to speak to him, yet he singlehandedly changed their course, and altered their plans. To Iason, this was completely out of character for Riki.

"We should be landing in less than an hour. Riki must have felt he had to act fast, and didn't have an opportunity to raise the alarm." Argent spoke as he stood by Omaki. The three of them scurried around with only a moments notice, when Riki woke them.

"Riki, he spoke to me." Omaki began, "He said that Raoul's mind was leaking, and that he had to plug the hole." Omaki looked at Iason. "He said, he needed to have us land immediately, and to give Raoul the space he needed to unleash...his agony."

Kai and Raimen looked at Riki. Kai's eyes betrayed his fears. His son was holding a tiger by the tail, and was at that moment, preventing their possible deaths in space. Iason stood up and looked at Petros.

"Elder Petros, I need your help." Iason's voice was calm once again.

"Certainly my Lord, you need only to ask." Petros having anticipating the need of his skills, nodded to Shinyo and Kohta. "We'll get you ready in the next room."

"What are you going to do Iason?" Raimen asked, "You can't enter Riki's mind right now."

"I am going to prepare to enter Hell." Iason spoke, as he looked at Kai. "After all, I have it on good authority, that no one ever gets used to death."

Kai gave him a confirming nod, as Iason followed Petros and his two aids. He sat in the next room, and began his meditation drills. Omaki and Argent followed, as Riki had recommended this to the three of them. Although Yousi was busy flying by the seat of his pants, the two of them would sit with Iason and try to pick up any tidbits in this discipline.

Shinyo and Kohta lit candles in both rooms, and the scent of the familiar minerals began to permeate the rooms. Petros sat across from Iason, and helped him focus. Iason's mind was racing and at first, could only manage to picture Riki standing before the howling storm. He now realized that storm was Raoul's mind. The image of Riki dodging the lightning bolts all around him made his heart ache. Then the memory of their conversation about the dead, poked at his consciousness. He knew Riki was afraid of the dead, even when his old persona merged with his present life, Riki hated the thought of the dead rising to haunt the living.

"My Lord," Petros whispered, "You must let go of those thoughts, I know you fear for the young Prince, but he is brave in the face of what he knows truly frightens him."

"And what is that?" Iason whispered, with his eyes still closed.

"He fears losing you, and everyone on board this ship. He knows Lord Raoul's mind is about to be released. He knows he is on the verge of awakening, and did not have the luxury of time...to reach out to you."

"But he did..." Iason opened his eyes. "H-He did do that..twice."

Iason thought of Riki's two brief messages. _"Not now, my flame..."_ Riki was standing before the storm when he said that, and _"Please forgive me my love...I will join you shortly."_ Iason's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Riki..." Iason whispered.

"My Lord, it will be alright. The young Prince is quite powerful if he could do even that much, in the presence of Lord Am's mind." Shinto spoke.

As they all waited on Riki, James voice was heard over the intercom.

"My Lords, we have arrived. We will prepare to enter the atmosphere shortly."


	13. Chapter 13

The Lost Chapter 12: One Last Embrace

Jupiter reviewed the preparations in her matrix, trying to see if there was anything more that could have been done to make Erin's awakening any easier. She noted all her vitals before, during and after her reanimation. And also the vitals before and during her awakening, to find that indeed there were noticeable variations between a male Ancient, and a female. This data would serve to help her in Lady Yuri's awakening.

Jupiter knew that like Kai, Lady Yuri would suffer great trauma in her awakening. Lady Yuri was showing signs of such an ordeal now, even before she was matured enough to be awakened. Jupiter would keep her sedated regardless. She would not risk her life without Riki present, to help her navigate her way to awareness.

Riki and Iason had given her a detail account of the realm they created within their mind's eye, and how the person in question, relieved their past life, and the moment of their death. She found that no two persons were the same according to them. However, they all navigated a fog of memories, as their first step to awakening. The darkness that they would light up or blow out, as Riki's tempest did, always revealed the truth of their suffering, and the despair of learning they had died.

What Jupiter could not yet understand, was the sea of darkness and the physical manifestation of the drowning symptoms they displayed. Riki had named such a place, the "sea of tears." It made sense that despair would equate such a definition as a sea of sorrow. The young Prince stated it was not possible to awaken unless that sea was navigated.

To see both Lord Fathers gasp for breath, as did Omaki and Argent and now Erin, helped her to appreciate Iason and Riki even more. For they did it all by themselves, and with no one to help them in their own despair. They would forever be unique in that respect, for their link had given them a bird's eye view of such a realm.

Moreover, the gifts of holding their powers within their minds,and the ability to control the elements, as Warrior and Intellect was not encumbered. Jupiter hummed quietly as she watched Doctor Haruki monitoring Erin's vitals. She would analyze the new data, and then add it to her matrix. She knew there would be more programming from Iason, if they were to bring back the past.

Iason and Riki would not be able to bring them all by themselves. Yet there was no other like Riki. An empath of his caliber was unheard of. Sure there were those who could feel others emotions, but they could not see what the combined efforts of Iason and Riki saw. And she did not have the missing data crystal yet, so the identity of any other empath from the past would remain unknown. She would have to run several theories with all the data she had. Lady Erin was a feisty young Queen, though she felt that Yui would be a comfort of sorts, until the return of the Royals.

She now pulled up Lord Raoul's data, and the old entries of the Firm's archives. She did not see him collapse as everyone else did, but she knew by their accounts, that Raoul would soon cross the fog and navigate the sea of tears. If Jupiter had a heart that beat within her like the one in the bodies of men, the increased hum of her matrix would be that heart. And her heart went out to Raoul and Yui.

Jupiter now watched as Yui entered Lady Erin's room. She promised not to "lurk about," and would hold true to her agreement. However, the world of pristine pureness had been lost centuries past. It would take the renaissance of her Ancients to set matters straight; at least on Amoi. Like a drop of water in a pool of time, the ripples of that drop -or the old ways- would return. And the majesty that is Warrior and Intellect would once more be completed with Elder and the Fourth Clan.

Jupiter had sealed up her past identity, for it did not have a place when all had been lost. Like a hen protecting her chick, she guarded her identity, hoping it would not be lost with the past. But her patience was rewarded, and Iason was found. Her place in their civilization would once more be welcomed. Like a weary guardian and the true Sentinel of her people, Jupiter would hear their voices once more hold Council.

"I see you are true to your word, Lady Jupiter."

Lord Stone entered the observation room adjacent to the Queen's. She seemed to be deep in thought, as Hector entered.

"Yes, trust must be re-established with the Ancients. They come from a time lost, a time of simplicity and purity; of sensibilities due to Lords and Ladies. I've spent the better part of the morning living in the past, remembering what it was like to see their faces, as they placed their entries in my matrix. There was laughter, and the promise of wonderful futures."

Jupiter closed her eyes, as the image of Iason and Riki came forward. Their entries filled with love, and hope.

"I envy your mind Lady Jupiter." Hector whispered. "But I also grieve for you, because of it."

"Yes, well, that is all about to change. Time does not hold my heart, as it does the living. The Ancients, will live longer than the current civilization, but they will bring that ability back when the bloodlines are restored. That is why the Maidens must return. Their song must be heard."

Hector recalled his father, and grandfather before him, tell of a time that would someday return. As the Director of the Firm, Hector thought he would never see the day come when the Ancients would once again grace the surface of Amoi.

"I must admit, that I am fascinated with the possibility of seeing Warrior and Intellect children in our folds once again."

"It is a dream this matrix of mine has dreamed over the thousands of years that have passed. I know not all of our children will fill our quiver once again, but their lives will be held in memorial, once the final counts have been taken. Omaki, Argent and Yousi collected our children for centuries, and their mission to save our maidens will become one of the most important ones faced by our Lords."

As the two watched Erin and Yui sit together, Erin looked over to where Hector and Jupiter were standing. She gave them a warm smile, and then continued with her visit. Yui sat nervously in the other high back chair. The room was quite inviting and looked more like a den, than a medical suite. All the comforts of home were made available, as the two drank tea, served by an attendant.

Selene could sense Erin's comfort, as the morning was filled with intense therapy, and she would soon take her first steps. Her eagerness to jump out of bed, was met with disappointment, as Erin now realized what Selene was so worried about several hours earlier. Her body though healthy, laid in the reanimation chamber for over two weeks, and those muscles needed to be retrained. But Selene knew it would not be that long before the young Queen is running around, taking Amoi by storm.

Selene also made her rounds to Lady Yuri's reanimation chamber, taking note of her monitors. She knew Erin was concerned with her dear friend, and fellow Royal. She would remain sedated, as only Riki and Iason could bring her out. Lady Erin wanted to do this, but did not have the gift of their mind's eye, nor the link the two lovers shared. Not only that, Selene knew what Lady Yuri experienced would be horrific for Lady Erin to experience all on her own.

Doctor Haruki related to Selene what he witnessed in Lady Erin's awakening, and although it was frightening to him, he could not imagine what Lady Yuri experienced in her nearly three hundred years of war, and sadness. He indicated Lady Yuri's awakening would be done in private. The young nurse sat quietly in the room, as Erin continued her visit.

"Now young man, I want to learn all about Amoi. I know you have yet to recall your past, but I am also at a disadvantage. I spent the morning looking through the archives, and found myself overwhelmed with all that occurred in our absence."

Yui smiled nervously, wondering if this was a good idea at all. His brain could not get around the fact that not the day before, did he discover he was an Ancient. And while this was good news, as far as his relationship with Raoul was concerned, he still had plenty of reasons to be worried. As it was, he was rushed around from the crack of dawn, and was now sitting in the most unusual medical facility having tea with Riki's mother...the Warrior Queen.

"I-I don't know where to begin my Lady. I only discovered my link to the past yesterday. That you recognized me as familiar to you is a bit overwhelming in of itself."

Yui's hands trembled, as he managed to put his tea cup down without spilling it's contents. Erin saw this, and did what any mother would do.

"Come to me Yui." Erin extended her arms, and gestured to Yui to approach her. "I will set your mind at ease, and we can have a good beginning to discovering who we are, and where the hell we're going."

Yui looked around, and timidly rose from his seat. He approached Erin and bowed. She reached up and pulled him into her embrace. Yui knelt down, as she held him tight, and kissed his head."

"Now, my child, we are two bird's of a feather, and I will take you under my wing and help you sort this out. You need not fear me, I am just a woman, and a mother." Erin smiled sweetly, as she looked at Yui's wide eyed expression. "I know the process of getting past our own deaths is monumental. I am still at a loss for words. But you were brought forward to the present for many reasons, and your life must have ended tragically I would wager."

Yui looked up and attempted to stand, only to find Erin gripping him tightly.

"Oh no you don't. You will not get away from me that easily." Erin laughed. "I have been awake for a little over one day, and I have not had one embrace. Well, I did get to hug Riki and my Lord husband, but that was more of a dream than a reality." Erin pulled Yui back into her arms. "I'm a hugger sweet child, so you will have to get used to this."

"Yes, my Lady." Yui laughed softly, as he embraced her once again. "It is a sad thing to not have those you love within arms reach."

Selene viewed this scene, and turned to see Lord Hector and Jupiter's expressions. It dawned on all three, that what Lady Erin had just spoken was true. While everyone was looking forward to her return, no one had held her once in the real world. A sadness came over Selene.

As one whose occupation was in the medical profession, she knew the touch of another was essential in the recovery of traumatic events. She had only arrived that very morning, yet she already knew many things about this young Queen. It struck her as odd that no one had held her hand once she came out of her maturation chamber.

Selene reviewed the team's many notes in the medical archives, but nowhere was it reported that any physical contact was made, except to change her clothing, or her vitals. Perhaps it was Jupiter's fear that the young Queen would awaken faster if any physical stimuli was made, while Lord Riki and Iason were off world. But now that she was awake, Selene could tell this was not going to happen again as she watched Yui being embraced tenderly.

Yui was finally released, but now sat on her footstool, at the feet of Lady Erin. His cheeks were flushed as the Queen had kissed his cheek upon being released. There was a comforting presence that came over him, unlike that of his mother. This thought seemed to have weighed on his mind, as he now thought about his current family on Amoi.

"Now, tell me all about your life young man, I suppose that would help me know where you stand in this society. But before you begin, I do have to say this. I am an Empath, as you may have already figured out in my awakening. But I do not lurk about in your head uninvited. I may be very outspoken in what I observe, and that is why it is essential that you know this."

Erin now whispered to Yui, as if guarding a great secret. "It isn't all about what people are thinking in their minds, though at times that can be quite enjoyable. It's about what actions they take in their lives that tells me all about them." Erin winked, as Yui smiled back.

"For example, your kind disposition carries in your respect, and your humbleness. You are neat in appearance and well groomed, so this tells me you care what others think of you, and in the one you represent. But your compassion is foremost in your kindness and your love for others. For here I am, literally a stranger to your current life, yet you humor me with respect, and honor me with your embrace. And I have yet to even peek into that wonderful mind of yours."

Yui smiled, as he found the young Queen quite adorable. A bit chatty, but then again, she had over ten thousand years of catching up to do, so that would make anyone quite talkative after such a discovery.

"It may not be a good idea to go poking in my head my Lady, for I have been told my death was not a pleasant one." Yui bit his lip nervously. "I was being educated in my past when you began to awaken. So I was given a crash course in Amoian history yesterday, in order for my past to emerge slowly; should your presence trigger my mind to awaken."

Yui bit his lip nervously as he continued. "Lord Iason and your son, have this ability to set off those around them who are predisposed to their energy. So when they are around them, their minds begin to open up; to awaken. At least that is how it was explained to me." Yui tugged on his tunic, as he explained this to Erin. She realized his whole life was turned upside down overnight by her presence. Erin smiled, and took Yui's hand.

"Well, I'll hold your hand when that happens little one. I was most frightened by the whole thing, and was accidentally pushed over a balcony! But the realm between death and awareness has been bridged by Riki and Iason, this much is true. They are quite unique in this regard, as I can't imagine doing this alone. So I promise to hold your hand, should you want me there."

"Oh! I don't know my Lady." Yui's eyes became wide, "You have endured your own nightmare, and I saw how frightened you were when confronted with the Elders. Your family suffered much on that day." Yui looked at Erin's dark eyes. "I can't imagine what it is I will face, only that my lov-" Yui paused. "That Lord Am suffered much because of it."

"Lord Raoul is your lover?" Erin squealed, as she clapped her hands and giggled. "My my, how in the world did you bag such a prize?"

Yui blushed furiously, as he looked around and found Selene pretending not to listen, while reading some reports.

"I don't know about the past my Lady, but here in the present, many events led to our becoming lovers. And this was only recently, though I have loved him since the day I met him."

"Oh how romantic! I just love a good joining. My husband and that notoriously naughty Raimen are lovers. They have been joined at the hip since your age." Erin smiled. "Although they ignored me at their Lords' Dance when we were all young. I was already promised in marriage to Lord Kai, but I was just a child. Those two have been lovers forever, I suppose. We four have a complicated relationship, but we do love our little family."

"Yes, they were quite a sight at the Lord's Dance just a few nights ago-"

"What? There was a Lord's Dance recently? Oh! Those two must have been completely hysterical! If I know Kai, he and that buffoon Raimen, must have had the guests in stitches!"

Erin laughed out loud, which made Yui laugh along with her. He went on to explain all the high jinx that went on at the gala event, including Omaki's spiking the food with Galen's Cake.

"Poor Iason! I bet he spent the majority of the night fighting off the many infatuated men and women!"

"Actually, it was Lord Raimen who had that issue, more than Lord Iason." Yui smiled. "He and Lord Kai were introduced, and the guests were completely speechless. I believe you can see the event in the archives. We have never had a Lord's Dance, so this was broadcast throughout the whole sector. We had diplomats from many trade planets."

Erin felt a bit jealous for missing the event, but knew Jupiter must have done so in order to reintroduce the Royal Heirs. The young Queen then became serious, when she remembered Galen's Cake.

"Oh my, did you say Galen's Cake was served?"

"Why yes my Lady. It was quite a riot to see all the dignitaries dancing with one another!"

Erin laughed once again, when she pictured the many galas of her era. The Lord's Dance was a highly favored event.

"That settles it! You must stay, and have lunch with me. We shall both sit and watch the Lord's Dance in the archives, and see what those two ninnies were up to. I want to see my Riki dancing! You know, he truly hated the many dance lessons in his youth. The first time I saw him dance was when he and Iason returned from Aristia. We knew Iason was returning with his bride, and were shocked but quite pleased it was Riki. Though I can't wait for them to find true brides, and produce their own heirs. Won't that be wonderful, Selene?"

Selene nearly fell out of her seat, as the implied bride was aimed at her. She blushed, and quickly looked for the exit hoping to find and excuse for her to bail. Having found none, she cleared her throat and feigned ignorance.

"What was that my Lady?" Selene raised her head from her reports.

"See that Yui? That is a classic attempt to pretend she did not hear a word." Erin whispered to Yui, who giggled along with her, before she spoke again. "Why, the two heirs of Amoi taking a bride of course."

Selene found her face becoming brighter in her embarrassment, as both Erin and Yui watched her squirm.

"Did you mention lunch?" Selene shuffled several monitors on the table next to her, and pressed several buttons to find the Queen's schedule.

"Why yes, do you know when it will be served? I hope to keep Yui with me and watch the Lord's Dance from the archives."

"I believe lunch will be within the hour my Lady." Selene looked at her schedule, a second time. "I will have a menu sent in for Master Yui to select his meal."

"Very good. Can we have some wine sent in also?" Erin pressed.

"No my Lady, you know that wine is still off your diet for at least a few more days." Selene smiled.

"Oh rats!" Erin complained. "See Yui, I envy you. When you awaken, you will not have such restrictions."

"On the contrary my Lady, I've been offered nothing but drinks since early yesterday morning!" Yui countered. "It seems the 'bad news' I was to be given, was being softened as the day wore on before you woke. And the drinks kept coming until late into the evening last night. I suppose that is to be expected, when bad news is given."

"You poor child! And all this time, you had yet to know of this news, is that not so?"

"Yes. I was quite pickled by dinner time." Yui rolled his eyes. "But it was actually very kind of my friends to share the news with me. You see we are all Attendants, guards, and cooks. As such, we care for the Elite class as part of their household; furniture really. But my life in particular was not a difficult one, for I loved my Master. But I am the only one among my friends who is an Ancient. They didn't know how to act in front of me. As if suddenly I was a Blondie to be catered to."

Erin listened attentively to Yui's explanation. She had in fact researched the infrastructure of Amoian society in the current age. Yui was nothing more than a high class slave. Something she disapproved of. It was true that as a Princess and then Queen, she had attendants and a household. But the lives they led were more as extended family, and without the categories in class or hair color.

"Well you will be most pleased, to learn that will all change soon. In my day we had three Clans, the Warrior Clans, such as Lord Kai and myself, the Intellects, like Lord Raimen and Lady Yuri, and the Elders, with Lord -well in your current time- Lord Petros, and the Sages." Erin looked over at Jupiter. "And then we had added one additional Clan before the fall of Amoi. Lady Jupiter was our fourth Clan. We had welcomed her as the Living Text then, and I find her sentient mind a welcome addition to our little family.

Those who served us did so with love. We raised their children, celebrated their lives, and grieved their deaths. Our children Yui, were our passion. I wonder what my Lord husband thought of this current society?"

"I overheard him mention that he did not approve of our Pets." Yui whispered.

"Pets? What is wrong with pets? I happen to love cats, and our more colorful birds..."

"No my Lady." Yui paused. "We have a class of companions, young men and women who serve in the capacity of 'Pets.'"

"What? Why how dreadful! That is nothing more than..than slavery!" Erin's face flushed, as her temper rose.

Yui moved quickly to change the subject, knowing that if Lady Erin discovered her son -the Prince- was once a Pet himself, she might throw something at someone.

"So you love cats my Lady?" Yui asked suddenly. "I have a kitten, named Pixie."

"Pixie? What an adorable name Yui."

"Lord Raoul brought him home one afternoon. He's little over two years old, but he's still quite the kitten at heart."

"Does Lord Raoul still paint?"

Yui was surprised with the question, but pleased to learn Raoul painted even then.

"Yes! In fact, he's quite famous for his paintings. You can access his collections in the archives, and Lord Iason has a number of his paintings." Yui became silent, and this was not lost on Erin.

"What is it Yui?"

"Well, as I mentioned, I was being educated on my past...on my family from long ago. Lord Stone and Lord Earl, were showing me paintings of the Royal family painted by Lady Annabelle Am, Raoul's mother. And I also saw paintings of a man I learned was my father. I learned he was an instructor before the wars."

Erin's face also changed. She remembered all of Yui's family. To think they were all gone, and possibly lost in the dust, made her heart ache. Something she knew would be the first of many such heartaches she would eventually weather.

"Your father, Lord Valcor Fai, was an honorable man. He was the Headmaster of the Sentinel Academy, and a dear friend." Erin whispered. "He was a strict man, but a just, and loyal Sentinel. I remember visiting your village, when your mother was in labor." Erin now paused, then hesitated. "Yui, I may have the first of what will certainly be, sad news." Erin spoke softly, "Your mother, Lady Betha, died during labor."

Yui blinked at these words. He didn't know how he was suppose to react to the death of someone he did not recall. Surely these words will soon become important, as he awakens. But even then, he realized, he would have spent his entire life without a mother, so the blow would have been reconciled, in his youth. But still.

"I see that by your reaction, you are both surprised, and yet also unmoved by this. I know as we approach your 'echo in time,' you will grieve once again."

"Echo?" Yui asked.

"Yes, the Elder Clans believed that when a person crosses the barrier in time, where they once died in a previous life, the imprint left by their former life is relived in their minds. In some it's a brief glimpse, more of a feeling of having been there before. Some are so thick headed, they don't feel a thing. But in those of a sensitive nature, it can be a powerful experience."

Erin looked into Yui's eyes. The temptation was there to peer into his mind. But those secrets would have to wait. What if she triggered his awakening, and she found herself in the midst of a horrendous scene? No, it would have to wait.

"You see, our Elders believed in reincarnation, and so entertained the notion, that the more powerful their Sages' power grew, the more likely they would cross that echo in time. They were always looking to be one better than the other two Clans. We have a long history in our evolution, where we were first at odds with one another. But through shared knowledge, treaties of peace, and a Royal court of three, we found a path to enlightenment. We knew true peace for a long time."

"Well, it seems they were right to a certain degree." Yui spoke. "The fact of the matter is, we are now living that theory in the present."

"Yes, and it is truly ironic. They were a mystical Clan, and they were always traveling to the furthest regions of space, to search for the signs of such an echo. I would think Elder Jonas would have been excited to learn this was truly as they theorized. But this would have never happened, if his son and heir not betrayed our world. It is a loop in my head that keeps feeding into itself. And here I am, having just walked into my own echo in time, to awaken by the same event's that caused my death."

Erin became silent. She looked away from Yui, and watched the wind swirl the leaves outside her windows. A stray tear ran down her cheek, at the thought of all those who would also suffer such an awakening. One such as Yui.

BREAK PAGE 3

"My Lady?" Yui touched her hand gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yes dear." Erin wiped the stray tear from her face. "I am just a sentimental fool. I think for those Jupiter has already brought forward, such as Iason, Riki and even you dear Yui; the echo you will experience, will be seen like a dream. Or a nightmare...maybe a bit of both."

"I think, that whatever I am to experience, as I cross this echo will pale in comparison, to the joy of seeing Raoul restored before my eyes. I believe that just as Lord Iason and Prince Riki, and even you my Lady- have the hope in seeing Lord Kai before you, will heal the wounds of our heart. The heart we had then, and the one we have now."

"It is truly in our ability to love, that we reach the heart. My Riki was always a strong empath. And as you witnessed yesterday, I would take him to the maze in the park, to build his gift. I was always strongly connected to him, and I miss his presence at my side right now."

"Yes, he is unique, as is Lord Iason. The were awakened not at birth, but later in life. So they had a present personality, and one from the past. It was strange to see them both merge." Yui looked at Erin who tilted her head. He realized not everything had been brought up with regards to Riki. "I apologize if I spoke out of turn. I see you have not been told the circumstances of the young Prince and Lord Iason."

"Yes, I have been reading quite a bit, and have only glanced at all the data. I don't know all the circumstances of their present lives, but I do know that what you feel in here Yui," Erin pointed to his heart. "has the ability to overcome great pain, and sorrow. It is what makes us desire to live, when all is lost. And for such persons as you and I, it will become a healing salve for our souls as well."

As Erin and Yui continued their conversation, an attendant walked in with a menu for Yui. He was truly finding a number of "new" things to get accustomed to. One being the taking of his preference in a meal, as he dines with the Queen of the Warrior Clans.

Iason looked in the mirror, as he put on his hair in a rather masculine ponytail. His mind was on other thoughts. He looked on as Omaki and Argent listened intently, as they learn breathing techniques from Petros and his two aids. It wasn't but a few days ago, that he was quite excited with the prospect of doing some real archaeological digging. It was one of his favorite hobbies, as his Penthouse was filled with many ancient relics. His mind would go in circles, to think of the very real possibility, that perhaps he may have at one time owned some of the very same art he paid ridiculous amounts of credits for. Perhaps it was an old echo of his former self.

When he brought this up to Riki when they first began their journey, he just laughed considering he had broken most of it on several occasions. But as he thought of Raoul, he began to tie another leather strap in his hair, forgetting he had already tied two. He had gone to retrieve his laser pistol from his quarters, as they were entering the atmosphere of the first ancient site. He was certainly dressed the part of an explorer with a white peasant's shirt and black trousers that were tucked into his knee high boots.

He left Riki in the medical center and could not get over the turn of events. With his laser pistol was now in it's proper holster, he looked around and saw the candles, and Riki's pillow on the floor where he sat earlier this morning. He could not get over his taking hold of Raoul's mind, while he slept only a few feet away. He left his quarters accompanied by Ayuda who could feel the tension in the air around Iason.

As Iason now stared at Riki's vacant stare, he was being tapped on the shoulder by and equally concerned Raimen. "Here son, let me help you with that." Raimen came up behind Iason, who was lost in thought, and began to undo the ties. "You will need to focus Iason, if you are going to help Riki."

Iason felt his hair being untied, not realizing what he had done.

"You don't understand father." Iason whispered. "Riki has never done this without me. You and Lord Kai do not have his fears. He will see the very worst of all scenes, and he will need me."

Raimen began to properly redo his hair, while Iason continued to fidget.

"That may be so, but he is his father's son; and he is an empath. You are not. You will react to his situation, and that is why you are out here right now. When he is ready for you, he will call for you. Not only that Iason, he has already seen the images he will face in Raoul's mind."

Raimen tried to reason with Iason, but the worried lover, could only wave him away.

"You don't know him father. He is delicate. He is innocence, and pure of heart." Iason began to pace. "He will need a shield. And he will not know what to do in the face of what we all saw in Raoul's state of mind. We only observed what Omaki witnessed, and just a glimpse of what Yousi tried to hide with regards to Raoul."

"You need calm down, and you need to focus. You will not help him by whining about it little one, you need to do as he requested of you. You will need to get in there and help him bring Raoul back. There are more than two of you, you know." Raimen pointed at Omaki and Argent.

Omaki was busy trying to imitate Petros, and finding his mind wondering off into Argent's face. The studious keeper of the archives held an almost angelic appearance, as he properly mastered his breathing. Iason rolled his eyes, thinking there has to be another choice, but seeing Riki in his mind holding back the rage in Raoul's mind, forced him to agree.

"It seems I don't have a choice." Iason sighed.

"Now don't be too rough with these two. They truly care, and risk much entering your realm." Raimen pointed at Omaki and smiled. He was truly trying, as his hair began to float about, and looked more like a spooked cat, with his hair sprayed nearly straight out. "We have to go with what we have son. After all, we might need an extra pair of awakened. Yousi already transforms, so I'm sure, he can tap into his powers if needed. It's these two fledglings that need your help. So think of the goal Iason. We must safely give Raoul the right path to awareness."

Iason gave his father a nod, and sat down on the pillow prepared for him. As he closed his eyes, and began to meditate, Omaki looked at Argent, and winked. The two lovers began to hear footsteps, and within moments, Iason was in their heads.

"Now this is going to be a crash course in your mind, as we don't have the time to do a more in depth lesson. I will first show you what you are up against."

Iason changed the scene to the images he had in his mind, when Riki pushed him out. As the image of Riki standing before a raging storm appeared, Omaki gasped. He had no idea the magnitude of such a mind. There was Riki, dodging one bolt of energy after another, holding Raoul with nothing but his tempest.

"My, my, this is not ideal weather now is it?" Omaki tried to lighten the mood. But fell flat in light of Iason's mood.

"This is the image of what Riki is doing in the next room. Now we will have to work as a team, as we cannot allow Riki to do this all on his own. Now I want to see you two transform and tap into your inner power. I know you have not used them much if at all, but we will use this realm to work on it within the safety of my shield."

Iason transformed, and as he did, a golden shield was formed over their heads.

"I need one of you to show me the images of your first settlement." Iason looked at both Argent and Omaki. It was Argent who projected the images.

"These are the caves to the first vault of specimens. And that is the original settlement. I would think that with over ten thousand years of time, the settlements may not even exist anymore, or the caves for that matter, just with the natural erosion of time, and the elements."

As the images came up, Iason looked at the caves. They were large, so he reasoned that even with the passage of time, they would still exist.

"Very well. This is what I have planned. We shall take Raoul into the caves, and allow him to awaken there..."

"What?" Argent interrupted. "If Raoul is uncontrollable, we will have the caves raining over our heads!"

"That is where you four will come in." Iason began. "While Riki and I enter Raoul's mind, you four will have to keep a shield over us all. The reason this must be done in the caves is simple. We have no idea that if by releasing Raoul's rage, we may attract attention to ourselves. I know that you two understand this clearly, considering what you did on your mission. The difference is, you two will be allowed to use your powers"

Iason let this sink in. "Now, Argent, let's see you transform."

Iason pointed at Argent, who extended his hands out in front of his body, palms up. As he transformed, his hazel eyes turned dark gray, and his hair began to float serenely. He then motioned with his hands, as if pulling a bow and arrow, and with the forward thrust motion of one hand, he sent out a surge of fiery energy from his hands.

"You seem to have the same energy as my father, Lord Jensen. Though I believe there will be more to it when called upon."

Omaki watched in total fascination, as his lover looked even more angelic in his transformed state. He knew he was special with his gray eyes, but even the dark flecks were enhanced. His face was serene, and had a slight glow to it.

"Oh...Argent." Omaki moaned. "You look absolutely divine!" Omaki smiled.

"Omaki!" Iason grumbled. "There is not time for your games! You need to focus, and transform!"

Iason began to pace, as his mind looked at the image of Riki holding back the storm.

"You dear friend, need to relax." Omaki's voice suddenly changed to a steady, and calm demeanor.

He then began to transform. His hair began to whip about angrily, and his eyes became nearly as black as Riki's, which immediately got Iason's attention. He held out his left hand, and a gust of static began to swirl on his palm. He next extended his right hand, and a second gust of static began to swirl. He looked at Iason, and spoke in a low, and deliberate voice.

"It is not that we can't use them, my Lord. We have always been able to use them. But we had it ingrained in our minds at a very young age, to never use our powers, unless in self defense. However, when the wars broke out, we had a mission to fulfill."

Omaki's body began to tremble as the surge of energy was being drawn from his core. Argent stood next to Iason, as the two watched him continue to draw more energy.

"We three, -more than anyone else- know what our inner powers can do. We, however were never granted that privilege as you, who easily yield your own- my Lord. We had to withdraw our energy, hide it, and keep it from attracting attention. In our three hundred years of gathering the lost, we had to resort to the use of weapons, swords, laser pistols when available." Omaki paused, then, "Anything from rocks, to bricks, were used as weapons."

Omaki's voice was rising with his obvious agitation.

"But even though I may play the fool, never forget that we three, did this freely and with no regrets. We became silent witnesses of what the power of Intellect and Warrior could yield, when their lives are in jeopardy. Even more, the power of an Elder with no purpose but to destroy. So before you draw yet another breath of royal attitude, remember well, the I am no fool in this discipline."

Omaki then quickly clapped both hands together, and a surge of energy was sent out of his body in all directions, like a gold ring of fire, did his energy surge out. Iason was impressed by the ability they both held. He realized, his impression of Omaki was mistaken. He chose _not_ use his powers in order to not expose their mission.

"Omaki-" Iason began. "I apologize. I know your past and your present persona's, are very similar to Riki's, in that your two lives, are polar opposites. I only recall the present one, as your life revolved around my mother, and Lady Yuri. Please forgive my temper."

"Aw, that's alright." Omaki now transformed back to normal. "I figured, you needed to see us transform, before you would see us as two who could contribute to this mission. And you are not entirely correct in my past and present attributes...I am still quite the naughty one."

Omaki walked up quite seductively to Iason, placed a gentle peck on his cheek. Iason blushed a bit, as Argent stepped in between the two Lords, and spoke.

"Hey!" Argent protested. "I happen to take my powers seriously! Don't you lump my abilities in with your mischievous ways! I keep telling you, you are always too much of a prankster. When it comes time for the serious matters, you would rather play around." Argent shook a finger at Omaki.

"Oh my love, you wound me!" Omaki pounced upon Argent giving him a bear hug. "You know," Omaki whispered. "if we are good little students, maybe Iason will teach us how we can do those fantastic positions where they both float in the middle of the air naked!"

Iason shook his head, and closed his eyes in defeat. Suddenly he felt Riki's presence in his mind. The scene changed, and the very real images of Raoul's raging storm was now before the three men. The sound was deafening, as the howling wind roared. As Riki's tempest veil came up, the sound was removed, then he spoke.

"Do not fret my Flame, we will soon join as one, and bring Raoul to the light of awareness."

"My love...my Tempest." Iason began. "What can I do? You need only ask." Iason whispered.

"Father, please join us."

Suddenly Kai appeared, followed immediately by Raimen. As the two Lords viewed the image of Raoul's mind, Raimen paled with the size of it, while Kai looked unaffected. As if expecting such a scene.

"I am here son. And I now see that Raoul's mind was indeed best locked away. I feel we will be able to save him with us all present."

"Riki, what are your thoughts?" Iason asked.

"I have found three locks to Raoul's mind that will need to be released. There is the seal by my father, which is the oldest, and nearly completely deteriorated. And then I found the mind block by Jupiter, and finally my sleep seal that I now hold. It is Jupiter's seal that is leaking to the front of his mind."

The five men listened to Riki's description of Raoul's condition. It was truly a marvel that one young man could hold him at bay with the power of his tempest energy.

"We will need to place him somewhere safe, so that he doesn't blow us all back ten thousand years." Riki joked.

"Riki, these are the caves where the first vault of specimens was created. I think we should take him in there, and form a shield around us, while you and I help Raoul awaken."

Kai looked at the caves, and agreed. Yousi had mentioned that in the past they were often pursued by Elders, and he had no doubts that there could have been survivors. He knew his thinking was in the past, but given the events that brought him back, he would yield to the side of caution.

"That is what we need to do." Kai spoke. "We will go and take a look at these caves, and then we will bring Raoul out."

"Omaki," Iason spoke. "Yousi mentioned that you had placed recording devices throughout the caves and at the settlement."

"Yes Iason. I know where I placed them. The question is, are they still around?"

"Father, how long before we land?" Iason spoke.

"We were about to land, and I'm sure someone is trying to let us know, but has found the six of us staring at the walls a bit odd." Raimen laughed.

"Very well, that is what we'll do." Kai spoke. "Son, how are you holding up?"

"Oh, no problem...but you should all...get going." Riki gasped.

"Please be careful my love." Iason whispered.

"Sure, piece of cake." Riki whispered back. "Don't look so afraid my Flame...I will be fine."

Iason then released the group, and they headed for the bridge. Iason looked back, to see Heiku monitoring Riki's vitals. He looked at Iason, and spoke softly.

"Hurry Iason, for both their sakes."

Iason gave him a nod, and rushed to the bridge behind the group. As they watched the monitors, Yousi had cleared the outer atmosphere, and soon the terrain became visible.

"It looks very similar to Amoi, with very little water, and mostly desert." Iason commented.

"Well, it's not anything compared to the Amoi I recall." Kai spoke. "Amoi was green, and the seas were blue. There were greenbelts, and seasons, and a thriving living population. This is nothing but a dust bowl."

"Well my Lord." Yousi spoke. "We did not have much of a choice given the tools we had. It was far, it had a compatible atmosphere, and it was hidden on the other side of the Path of the Ancients. It was all we needed."

"Forgive me Yousi." Kai spoke. "There was not much you three could have done, and yet you made a miracle happen just by what you accomplished."

"Sir, we're nearing the coordinates of the caves." James spoke.

"There they are! Omaki and Argent shouted.

It was as Iason had thought, the caves were still intact, and by the looks of them, were quite solid.

"They are a bit smaller then I remember them, Omaki spoke. "But they still stand."

"Let's get ready," Iason spoke. "Sir James, and Ayuda will accompany Lord Kai and do a quick sweep of the area. Omaki and Argent, go look for the data crystals, and Lord Petros, please grab the Elders from Commander Darius' ship, and prepare the caves for Riki and Raoul."

"Sir, Commander Darius is on board." James spoke.

"Good, I'll fill him in, and take him with me to the medical center." Iason spoke.

The teams all went on to their assigned tasks, and a spirit of camaraderie was shared by all.

"Lord Bastian, I have received word from my sources, and it appears my theories were correct."

Elder Simon walked up to Bastian, who was reading some navigational charts. The two ships headed for the Path of the Ancients, and Bastian continued in Elder Simon's ship. They followed the energy signature of Commander Darius' ship, as it left Rhea. Simon still had the older model ship in his database, from the Commander having worked with his Clan over many years. They found that his ship stopped, and met met up with a larger, and quite ultra-modern ship.

"The Sentinel's Chariot is a formidable ship." Bastian spoke. "It is one of Amoi's best kept secrets, and is rarely used in the open. I have been after this ship's designs for years, and I am surprised, to find it's energy signature behind the cluster of meteorites at the edge of Rhea's territories. This only tells me that Jupiter is involved, and has released the hounds of Amoi. But why would she spare no expense, and come after two unassuming medics using Amoi's Elite?"

"It seems they were more than they appeared." Simon spoke. "Darius was in league with the Council of Elders, but was actually being used for his knowledge of the Firm. It was a deal that satisfied all involved, and the Commander was pleased in the amount of credits deposited into his portfolio." Simon commented.

"Have we been able to make that damn data crystal work?" Bastian spoke. "It fried my ship's on board computer, rendering it useless. I was hoping the crystal would give us the coordinates to this treasure everyone has been hunting for. Those navigational charts of mine came at a very steep price, I'll have you know. They were rumored to have been used by one Lord Prince, Riki Oskuro."

"Is that so?" Elder Simon looked down at the charts, noticing how gentle Lord Bastian was with the document.

"Well actually, these are a replica, and quite valuable. They were downloaded centuries ago, and my family held it in their vaults since I could recall. I hope to find a certain path charted by the young Prince. He traveled extensively, according to our people on Alpha Zen, before he appeared from the Path of the Ancients, and settled on our world. Our history indicates, he was well received by many worlds on the other side to the path. My family's fortune was made to some extent, by his travels beyond beacon one-one-seven-two. Which brings us quite close in the direction this young Elder is navigating."

"Is it by some strange coincidence that we find this path now? I had petitioned a number of the Elders who sat on the Council. It was not widely known that we traveled within the path for centuries. Moreover we were never fortunate enough to have an Elder who could navigate the wormholes. But I knew of one, and placed him among my crew. Then I once again petitioned the Elders not a few days prior to Lord Iason's capture. I informed them that we could have this young Elder map out the path, and avoid Jupiter completely. But they feared the signals would travel back to Jupiter, and expose the use of the old gated beacons. He's quite young as far as Elders go, but after healing from his injuries, I added him among my crew. For I plan to find our lost Clansmen if they exist. And I have a feeling that they do."

"Well, if this is so, how do you think they will receive you?"

Simon held up the data crystal in his hand. "Why, with this. After all, they are Ancients themselves, and may or may not hold ancient technology. We can bargain with them, and dangle revenge in their very faces. Especially if they learn that the Royal families have been restored."

The two men laughed, as they plotted their course. The young Elder sat next to the navigator, and transformed. His injuries were nearly all healed, and he winced as his eyes fought to focus. But within moments, he had spotted the first wormhole of their chosen path. Simon looked at the charts, and watched the navigator pilot the first wormhole. The ship vibrated, and the pilot found it difficult to stay centered on the stream of space that flowed with it.

They traveled from one path to another, and after nearly two days of traveling, they breached beacon one-two-seven-two. They had never traveled so deep into space, and Lord Bastian was a bit apprehensive stretching his legs this far into the path. As the young man was seen navigating, Bastian's heart raced, with every wormhole, they entered.

As they exited the golden path, they searched their navigational maps, and found no bearings, nor indicators as to which systems had life. But they did notice a trail of destroyed worlds. Planets devoid of all life, with signs of significant damage, as if destroyed in battle. Of the three systems closest to the beacon, they found the bread crumbs that led to a broken planet, with only a quarter of it's mass floating among a debris field.

They spotted one planet with obvious signs of life, the cities glowing in the darkness of space. Bastian looked at Simon, and both men smiled. As they approached the chain of planets, their sensors picked up a ship approaching them. It was obviously of Ancient design, and Simon and Bastian were surprised in their discovery.

"Alien vessel, you will lower your shields, and prepared to be boarded." The voice was cryptic with an air of authority.

Elder Simon opened the ships communication channel, and spoke.

"Greetings, I am Elder Simon from sector nine-four-two, on the other side of the Path of the Ancients. May I ask with whom I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The was a long moment of silence, before the voice was replaced with an image. As Lord Bastian and Elder Simon looked on, the image of a man with auburn colored hair, and emerald green eyes, spoke.

"Welcome Lord Elder Simon! I bring greetings from Lord Viho Pallaton, and the Council of Elders from Yasuo. From where do you hail?"

Simon smiled, as he bowed. He was amazed to see a fellow Clansman. His heart raced, as his face beamed from the excitement of having reached the remnants of his own Clan.

"I hail from Rhea, Elder Lord. However, my crew and I are the only surviving Elders to cross this ancient path. But I bring an ally to our Clansmen in Lord Bastian Hemile, and would very much like to address your Council of Elders."

"It would be our honor. Please follow us."

"Thank you Lord...?"

The Elder bowed, and softly spoke. "I am Lord Elder Kiril. My fellow Clansmen have been expecting you."


	14. Chapter 14

The Lost Chapter 14: Sea of Tears

The crew split up in their designated teams, and began their assigned tasks. Lord Kai had Sir James, and Ayuda with him, along with two other Specialists. They entered the caves with torch lights, and stood in awe, as they could still see, where the three men dug out the hole in the bedrock, that would have been the final resting place for the Maidens. Yousi walked towards the walls, and touched them. To him it had been only a few months, since he had seen these caves. Yet time marched on, and erosion had altered little inside the caves.

As Omaki and Argent kicked around the ground, they located two recording devices that crumbled to dust. But the data crystals were still intact. Lord Leonard was along with the two, when he suddenly bumped into the wall of the cave, and heard a clinking sound, as if he had struck a metal object. He noticed a chunk of bedrock fell, and revealed a Bio-Droid.

"AH!" He cried, making everyone turn and run in his direction. Laser pistols were drawn, and before anyone fired a shot, Omaki cried out.

"Stop! It is just our old Bio-Droid. It broke down before we left, and had no room for it on board our ship, so we buried it."

"I'm surprised it is still in one piece." Argent spoke. "I think Yousi kicked it one time too many."

Omaki laughed. "Yes, he was always fighting with the damn thing."

"Well, it was just a stubborn piece of junk!" Yousi grumbled. "I was always repairing the piece of scrap metal, and I never really got it to walk properly. Mostly limped along if I recall."

The three laughed, as they recalled the past. Omaki held up two data crystals, towards Kai. He recognized them, as the technology was familiar to them all.

"Good, are there anymore?" Kai asked.

"Yes, there should be two near the settlement. We'll go look around for them."

"Good, before you go, take the processing chip from the Bio-Droid." Kai pointed to the large machine.

"What for?" Omaki asked.

"Because if anyone finds it, they can access what the Bio-Droid was used for." Yousi commented. "But I doubt anyone has the technology for it. I rigged the damn thing as it was, just to get it to break rocks!"

"And it did a piss poor job, if I remember my sore back!" Omaki complained.

"Let us continue." Kai broke up the group. Yousi pulled the chip from the Bio-Droid, and led Kai deep into the caves. They were before the deep hole once again, where the vault was first built. It was quite large, and Kai wondered how long it took to build.

Yousi stepped forward, and pointed his torch lamp towards the ceiling. The vault nearly rose three stories high, and looked quite familiar to Ayuda and James.

"Yousi," Ayuda spoke. "Who originally designed this vault?"

"Why, I did."

"Why do you ask Ayuda?" Kai asked.

"Well, this is not the first vault of specimens Sir James and I have seen. Even if this is just a hollowed out hole. The Elders of Rhea had similar vaults, and they housed the specimens of our fallen Clansmen, and the other housed their own specimens. The design is the same. I wager that when we find the Maidens, we will see an identical vault."

Sir James, agreed, as they remember looking up at the millions of specimen jars that glowed with Iason and Riki's powers. This brought up an interesting question in Kai's mind. How can the Elders of Rhea, who have never met Yousi, have the design to his specimen vault?

"Well, I did place the design in the data crystal in Lady Yuri's ring. The other data crystal was lost with my remains, at least that's what I was told."

"Let's not stop now," Kai spoke, as the pit of his stomach felt nervous. Perhaps it was nothing, but his intuition told him, that this was not a coincidence, and they needed to find the Maidens fast. "We need to secure the area, and bring Raoul in here as quickly as possible."

The men looked at Kai, who now moved a bit faster in his assessment of the caves. With Yousi giving him the thumbs up, the decided the bedrock was still quite strong. The small parade of Elders soon followed, with candles and mineral lotions, while a handful of crew members placed portable torch lamps around the the cave.

By then, Omaki and Argent had located the last two data crystals from the location where the settlement once stood. There was no sign of them ever being there, just open terrain and a sealed well, where they drew water from the underground river that sustained them. The devices had been attached to several boulders with metal posts. The devices had crumbled, but the crystals were found less than two feet in the soil below.

Soon the cave was ready, and Heiku led the crew members that carried Raoul in a stretcher. Riki was led by Iason, and followed by Omaki and Argent. The Elders and medics rubbed mineral lotion on everyone. The thought behind that was that Iason and Riki resonated with the minerals, as did Kai and Raimen. This would enhance their powers, should they need them. No one wanted to leave the Lords in the cave alone with Raoul, but this was one awakening, they would not be welcomed to view. Not only that, there would be too many to hold in their minds, and thus create a distraction for them all.

Raoul was placed in the center of the torch lit cave. Two benches were set up on opposite sides of Raoul's stretcher. Kai, Raimen and Omaki sat on one, while Riki, Iason and Argent sat in the other. Yousi was told to return to the mouth of the cave along with everyone else. He was too vital in the navigating of the ship through the wormholes, should things not go well. Heiku worried about Raoul, and Riki, but knew he was of no use to them at this particular time. He sat near Yousi, who could not sit still, and began to pace.

"I should be in there! He spoke, as he wrung his hands nervously. "I know what they will see, it is just too sad for words!"

"Come my love." Heiku reached up for Yousi. "Sit, you know we need you should something go wrong. No one else can pilot the ship through those invisible holes only you can see. If this does not work, we will need you. But I am confident in Iason and Riki. They have safely brought you all out. Including Lord Kai. And he was a tough one, I heard."

Heiku tried to sooth Yousi's worries. The crew watched, along with the medics and the Elders. They were told to sit out this particular awakening, considering Raoul was raging against the Elders who murdered Yui and the children. Nevertheless, Petros worried after Riki and Iason.

Deep inside the cave, Iason began to meditate. As he did, his hair began to float serenely, and soon both he and Riki were linked. Iason's eyes were a deep shade of blue, and as he looked over at Kai and his father, he gave them a nod, to begin their meditation. Omaki and Argent closed their eyes, and within moments, the four of them were standing before Iason and Riki. Riki had his tempest veil protecting them all.

Iason looked at the four, and spoke, "Alright, you four will need to erect a force field above our heads. The cave is large, so there is plenty of room, though I would prefer that the shield not be too large. It must also penetrate the bed rock below, less we have the ground open up and swallow us. Are you ready?"

Iason looked at the four, who gave him a nod. Immediately, Raimen and Kai began to transform, and began to create a shield over their heads. Argent and Omaki were at first shocked to see the two Lord Fathers incredible power. Argent gave Omaki a gentle poke with his elbow, and the two transformed, and began to erect their shield, to join Kai's and Raimen's.

At the entrance of the cave, Yousi felt the surge of power, and was nearly knocked off his feet. But he held his own. The same could not be said for the rest, as the medics, were being held by the Elders, who were able to erect shields before them all, to protect them from the incredible force that came out from the cave.

"Holy crap!" Jake cried out, as he noticed everyone was hiding behind the Elders. "Hey Martin, doesn't this remind you of a similar situation, where we all hid behind Petros?"

"I think this is a bit stronger Jake!" Martin was holding on to one of Petros' sleeves, as the older man, held the shield steady.

"Actually, Iason and Riki have yet to power up!" Petros spoke. "We will need to move away from the entrance of the caves!"

The four Elders agreed, and slowly the group of men all moved away from the entrance. Once the mountain shielded them from the force, Petros removed the shield, though the ground rumbled and vibrated. The soft glow from the four Ancients was emanating from the cave. After a few moments, a second surge was felt, and once again the Elders drew up their arms and raise a shield.

"Damn it all!" Lord Raymone and Darius grumbled. "We're going to have to move away from the mountain!"

"Now for those of you who do not know what that was, that was Lord Iason joining the Prince in Raoul's mind!" Petros yelled.

The group decided to move away from the mountain altogether, as rocks began to rain all around them. When they were a safe distance, they decided to build a fire, and wait it out there. The sun was beginning it's descent, and the temperature was sure to drop.

Meanwhile, in the cave Iason had finally joined Riki once satisfied the shield was strong enough. Riki dropped his tempest veil for only an instant, to allow Iason in. That moment was felt by the four holding the shield. Kai shook his head, as he saw Riki lower his hands, and slowly begin to walk with Iason. He turned around and spoke to his father.

"Release Raoul, father!"

Slowly, Kai focused on Raoul's mind, and spoke.

"Awaken, Lord Am, your path is being lit before your feet. Return to the living."

The surge of power was felt by Iason and Riki, who continued to walk further into the storm. Iason was then heard.

"I am going to remove Jupiter's mind block, be prepared!"

With that, Iason raised his hand, and the sound of Jupiter's familiar hum suddenly stopped. Iason looked to Riki who was the last to remove his seal over Raoul's mind.

"Here we go love!" Riki spoke. "Hang on to your hats!"

With that Riki removed his seal.

"Awaken Raoul, we've come to heal your mind...and your heart."

Suddenly a surge of energy was felt, and both Riki and Iason were knocked off their feet. The loud cries of Raoul's heart were heard. Moreover, they were felt by both Riki and Iason. Riki clutched his chest, as Raoul's heartbreak was overwhelming his mind. Iason helped Riki stand, and both now stood before a dark cloud. The only thing visible were the bolts of energy that seemed to go out in every direction. Iason felt drops falling from the sky, and thinking it to be rain, ignored it. That was until Riki touched his blond hair, and it became streaked with blood. He pointed to the sky, as the the drops grew in size, and then became pieces of flesh. Iason and Riki shielded their bodies, as they continued to walk into the cloud.

Behind Riki's tempest veil and Iason's golden shield, Kai and Raimen, along with Omaki and Argent, witnessed Iason and Riki disappear into a downpour of flesh and blood. It was enough to make anyone ill, but the worry over Iason and Riki overrode their nausea. Kai remembered well, the stench of death, as did Omaki and Argent. The two of them recalled the scene vividly. On the other hand, Raimen looked quite green around the gills, and breathed through his mouth, as he was overwhelmed with the stench. It reminded him of Jupiter's open grave, secretly hidden in the bowels of the Ios tower.

As Riki sensed Raoul, he pulled on Iason to move in the direction of Raoul's cries. The dark cloud began to clear, and they found the tall Lord covered in mud, and blood, sitting on the ground. Iason wanted to run to him, but as he moved forward, bolts of energy began to rain down on them.

"Whoa!" Riki yelled, as they both began to dodge them. While they did this, they heard the cries of men falling to the ground. They stood in the middle of a battle scene. Iason and Riki made for a large tree, and stood under it to witness the scene.

"Die you filth!" Came the cry from Raoul, as he aimed at the tree, and unleashed his power. Iason pushed Riki to the side, and they jumped out of the way. The tree was struck, and down came two Elders. "You are cowards who lie in wait. You have no honor! Fight me like men- in the open!"

Raoul destroyed the tree, as it fell on top of the two Elders, killing them. But Raoul would not end there, he lifted their lifeless bodies, and tossed them up into the air, and then tore them to pieces. One of them cried out as he had faked his death, hoping to get another shot at the enraged Intellect.

"You have no honor!"

The scene changed, and soon Iason and Riki found themselves in a scene with Raoul and his team, which consisted of both Intellect, and Warrior. A few moments later, Omaki, Yousi and Argent caught up with them. Iason noticed they were all quite soiled, looked rather thin, and their clothes were tattered and torn. Behind the tempest veil, Omaki and Argent watched, as a familiar scene was played out.

"Ah my good friends!" Raoul spoke. "It is good to see that you three are still alive."

"Yes Raoul, it is a wonder we keep reminding ourselves of each day we see the sun rise." Omaki spoke.

"Well you can join us then, as we are heading towards the children's hideout. We've brought them a bit of sunshine ourselves, is that not so gentlemen?"

The team of battle weary all cheered, as they held up toys and sweets. They showed the three their packs filled with clothing, and medicine.

"Aw! We didn't bring anything!" Yousi complained. "We've been on the go for nearly three days. We were heading back to the small village where we found a well of clean water a few weeks ago."

"Good! My team is parched, and we could use a bit of rest ourselves."

"My Lord, Master Yui has moved the children. It should be right over that hill." Omaki pointed. "He had found an abandoned house where the well was discovered. We helped him open it, since it had been sealed." Omaki spoke.

"Good, good. Heaven knows those little ones could use a good bath." Raoul laughed. "And how was Yui the last time you saw him?"

"He was doing well Lord Am." Argent spoke. "He found a brother and sister recently, and was caring for the younger one, the girl. The siblings witnessed their parents deaths. They were found by Yui, hiding in their basement behind a false wall. The boy spoke, but the girl had stopped talking completely."

"That is a shame." Raoul spoke with anger, "These children are easily forgotten when the battles rage."

As they came to the top of the hill, they could see the smoke that rose from what was supposed to have been Yui's hideout. Raoul looked down the hill, and saw the bodies of the children murdered, and left where they fell.

"Nooo!" Raoul cried out, and began to run down the hill. "NO! NO! By the Gods! Yui!"

Raoul came to the base of the hill, where he found the body of a young man impaled upon a stake. He had been horribly murdered, obviously raped, and left as a message to the one who would find him. For Raoul.

Raoul fell on is knees, and clutched his heart, as Yui's body faced him. Raoul reached up and took Yui's cold hand. As he cried with no consolation, he kissed Yui's hand repeatedly. His men watched, as their leader's mind begin to unravel, and his grief left them all in tears. Raoul was being helped to rise, when he began to push them all away.

"No! Leave me in peace!" Raoul screamed, as he looked at Yui's empty eyes. Raoul pulled his body off the stake, and cradled it in his arms. He cried loud, and screamed at the heavens. "Why? Why does innocence have to pay the price for this madness!"

Iason and Riki were stunned into silence, as the storm clouds once again descended upon the scene they were witnessing. Iason's face became as pale as ash, and his lips trembled in the face of Raoul's grief. Riki's face was streaked with tears, as he watched Raoul rock Yui's body in his embrace. Every time someone attempted to approach him, to take the body from him, he pressed his power out, sending them away by force, and began to scream all over again.

The sun, hidden behind the clouds, slowly began to set. By then his team of men had found all the bodies of the children. The members of the team recognized most if not all of the children. Their sadness was palpable, and Omaki, Yousi and Argent, sat before Raoul, trying to figure out a way to separate him from Yui's corpse.

The men dug an open grave, and gently placed the children in it, along with the toys, and the sweets. Omaki decided to give it a go, and see if he could talk Raoul into giving up Yui's body.

"Raoul..." Omaki whispered, "You need to put Yui to rest. He needs to continue his watch over the children. Won't you grant him this honor?"

Raoul clutched Yui tight against his chest. He stroked his hair, and continued to rock him.

"Please Raoul. He is gone, let us give him a proper burial." Omaki began once again. "We need to move on, perhaps some of the children escaped. Perhaps we can save one..or two."

Raoul looked up for the first time that day, to acknowledge Omaki's words. His eyes were red from crying, and his voice was hoarse from his bouts of screaming, but he managed to whisper to Omaki.

"They are all dead. Did you not count the bodies? Each one laid in that open grave was prayed over. I heard thirty-nine prayers in all, including the two additions you spoke of. Were you not paying attention?" Raoul's voice was low, and steady.

"N-No, I didn't my friend. But can't you see? They are waiting for Yui, to tuck them all in. Won't you please allow him to do this?" Omaki's voice was trembling, as he reached out to Raoul. "Here, let us wash his body, and dress him for his resting place."

Omaki slowly pulled Yui from Raoul's arms. Raoul reached for him, but instead, was helped to his feet. The four of them took Yui to a table, where they had prepared all the children. Some clothes was found in the part of the hideout that survived the fire. Omaki, Yousi and Argent bathed Yui's body, and dressed him gently. Raoul stood in silence and watched. Once they were finished, Raoul was given some privacy, as he bid him farewell.

"I will avenge you my love. I will not rest, nor my spirit yield until I eradicate the vermin from the surface of Amoi. Wait for me dearest, we shall soon reunite. Please watch over them my Yui, you were the only light in my heart that kept me sane, and gave me a reason to live...when I found none in the madness."

Raoul kissed Yui's lips one final time, before he was helped to wrap his body. Raoul picked him up into his arms, and gently carried him to the open grave. The bodies of all the children had been covered with soil, as Yui was the last one. The men all watched Raoul begin to cover the pit, and all joined in. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, their task was completed.

Raoul walked over to a well near the smoldering building. He removed his shirt, and poured a bucket of water over his body, to wash off the dirt and blood. He then dressed, and walked over to the grave site. He looked down one more time, and then began to walk. He did not speak a word.

Iason and Riki could do nothing but watch, as Raoul's silence lasted for some time.

The scene changed, and Riki and Iason were now watching as Raoul came upon the Elder's hideout. By then Raoul's appearance had also changed. His body was transformed, and his face glowed. He made no effort to hide his powers, and as they came upon the Estate in ruins, Raoul spoke.

"I shall enter, and all of you will remain outside. Regardless of what you hear, you will not enter."

"But my Lord!" Omaki spoke as he came up to Raoul and pulled his arm. "Raoul- you can't just go in there with no one to watch your back!"

"I said NO ONE is to follow me! If you are my friend Omaki, you will obey me." Raoul hissed through clenched teeth.

"Leave him be, my love." Argent spoke. "He has a death wish, and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. He's been tracking these Elders since the day Yui died. We all know who did this."

Raoul entered the Estate. And as Iason and Riki watched the scene unfold, Riki became enraged. He recognized the Elder in question. He wondered why he did not see this before. Perhaps it was because they witnessed the scene through Omaki's eyes the last time, or his father's the second time. But when seen through Raoul's mind, it was clear he knew this Elder.

"My love?" Iason whispered, "What is it?"

"That is Elder Ormand." Riki hissed. "He was Elder Eric's lover! On Rhea of the past!"

Riki's body trembled, as he witnessed Raoul's madness unleashed, as he tossed the screaming Elder up into skies, and repeatedly struck his body, before the skinned, -still living- Elder was finally torn to shreds as he landed head first in pieces. As Raoul collapsed onto his knees, he then began to strike the ground. Iason and Riki could feel the vibrations beneath their feet, and Raoul continued until he was spent. Riki felt no pity for the end of Ormand. In his opinion, he had it coming.

The scene became hazy, and the dark clouds began to change into a thick fog. The familiar change told Iason and Riki that Raoul was closer to his awakening. All around them, the familiar sounds of battle raged on. Riki felt someone pull at his feet. He looked down, and there was a young man. One not Elder, nor Intellect. And strangely enough, was not Warrior either.

"Help us Tempest Lord!" The young man, with short golden hair reached for Riki. "Save us Tempest True!"

Riki stopped and stared at the youth. Then he looked to Iason who had continued on. When Iason sensed Riki's absence, he turned to find many hands now reaching for Riki. They were many, and Iason, confused by this, ran back towards Riki.

"I'm coming Riki!" Iason yelled.

"Lord Tempest, remember us! You will come, and your Flame will follow! You will come, and your Flame...will...follow..."

As Iason pushed the fog from around Riki, he clutched him tight against his chest. Riki had been lost in a trance, and only woke to find Iason shaking him.

"Riki!" Iason yelled. "Riki are you alright? Who were they? Why did they pull on you? They've never reach out for us, not us! We are only shadows in Raoul's mind, unaffected, and impartial."

"I don't know Iason. But I do know this was not Raoul's doing. They reached in, found me and begged me for help...I feel their presence even now. They are not our people! Yet they knew of me..and you!"

Iason pulled Riki away from that spot, and now continued towards Raoul. The thickness of the fog was an indication that Raoul was getting too far back into his mind. Riki used his tempest to push the fog away, and Iason lit the path that found Raoul once more. All around them were the screams of battle. It looked as if Raoul had now joined up with Lord Kai, as he wore his uniform. He had now taken his post as Sentinel at Arms, and looked battle worn, but extremely strong.

Behind the tempest veil, Kai could see his image, as Raoul remembered him. He could see all his battle wounds, including the recent one by the lance that pierced Raoul's father, and killed him as he placed his body between his enemy, and himself. Kai felt the sting of heartache, but held his shield strong. He looked across to view Omaki and Argent. The two men were like stones, unmovable. Given the carnage of the scene, they no doubt recall taking many specimens.

Though now that he thought about it, they were only taking the specimens of women. So perhaps, it was regret they felt. For in that scene, Kai stood on a pile of corpses. The battle was intense, and this would be, where Raoul's echo in time, would eclipse his awakening. So he prepared for his nightmare to finally end, for Raoul to be healed, to feel the anxiety he carried in his own conscious to dissipate; and forever be lifted with his faithful Sentinel soon to be restored.

Iason looked upon his friend, and one time lover. He was glorious, and strong. He was an Intellect guardian, elite to the Lord of the Warrior Clans. The belt on his body was filled with weapons, including one very familiar whip.

Riki was also in awe, as he watched his father battle a horde of Elders. They hurled chunks of rocks, trees, dirt and debris towards the two men who led a multitude of Warriors and Intellects against a wave of Elders. The shouts of commands, and the shrieks of death were heard all around, and Riki had difficulty walking over a sea of dead. The images of those young men clinging to him, had distracted him from his task of Raoul's rage, but as he watched Raoul's actions, he heard the sound of laser fire fly by his ear, and Raoul's screams for Lord Kai to move.

Raoul ran up the mound of bodies, as Kai turned to face Raoul's cries. And as if the moment was frozen in time, Iason and Riki witnessed the shot strike Raoul's back. Kai screamed, as Raoul fell into his arms. A barrage of laser fire ensued, as the wave of Elders began to be mowed down, by the surge of Warriors. The blond Intellects took to the skies, and like a flock of angelic bodies, they rained bolts of energy upon the enemy.

Iason and Riki saw the final moments of Raoul's life. Kai held him in his arms, as he spoke.

"You have done well, my Sentinel, dearest lover, and companion. Now sleep my dearest, guard those who await the next battle. Know that you are going to join the company of many who honor the halls of our dead."

"My...Lord..." Raoul struggled to speak. "Survive, the day...I will see you soon..."

Kai held Raoul tight in his arms, as he closed his eyes and died. Iason, heart was breaking, as he witnessed the death of Raoul. And even though, it was a Raoul who knew him as only a dear friend from the past, lover of his father and Lord Kai; it was a wound just as deep.

Riki could see the fog descend upon the scene once more, and the sounds of Raoul's quiet sobs could now be heard. He stood up, and peered into the distance.

"Who is there?" Raoul spoke. He was dressed in his Sentinel's uniform, and reached for his whip. The sound of a familiar snap struck the fog around him. "Show yourself!"

"Raoul, put down your whip." The soft voice of Riki was heard all around him. "You are safe now, dear friend."

Raoul looked harder, and noticed a glowing figure approaching him. He was not so tall, rather young in fact, and he knew his name.

"Loyal Sentinel, rest your arm, and secure your whip. You are done with this battle, you must awaken to fight the next..."

"Lord Kai? Is that you? No, Lord Kai is not a child, he is a man."

"Well, that is no way to speak to his son." Riki grumbled, "But that is okay, I'll take it."

"H-His son? Lord Riki? Is that you?" Raoul put his arm down, and began to walk towards Riki. "I've been walking this damn blasted soup forever it seems, and you are the first one I've seen!"

"Come dear friend, you are asleep in death. You must awaken, and join the living once more. You are finished with this nightmare."

Raoul looked around. "Nightmare. Yes. I was feeling the loss of...Lord Kai, and something else tugged at me, I..don't remember."

"I have someone who needs to see you..someone who wants to hold you in his arms." Riki spoke gently. "Do you recall who?"

Raoul looked at Riki's face, and after a long moment, Raoul began to faint. His legs gave out from under him, and he began to tremble. The more he reached into his mind, the more tears of sadness rolled down his face. He reached up and felt his cheeks.

"What is this?" Raoul looked off to the side, and the image of a figure impaled on a stake began to appear. "NO! Begone!" Raoul covered his face, and turned away from the image.

"Raoul, your lover is not dead. Yui lives once more." Riki softly spoke, "Look to your left..see the man I've had the honor of calling my friend."

Raoul looked to his left, and there appeared Yui, beautiful, and healthy. He was dressed in the finest tunic, with emerald earrings, and a jeweled headpiece. Raoul could not believe his eyes. He ran to the image, but found it was just that. An image.

"What is this? More tricks of the mind? Are you an Elder in my head?"

"No, dear friend, we are not." Iason now appeared. He walked up to Raoul, and took his hand.

We are real, and you are alive. You have been sleeping old friend, and you must awaken. Amoi is restored, and Yui lives. You have been kept locked up for a dreadfully long time, and need to breath the clean air once more."

"Lord Iason? How can this be? Both you and the young Prince...Prince Riki?" Raoul looked at the two of them, and became silent.

"Yes Raoul, we are back. We have returned to Amoi, and we are restoring what was lost. Which includes your life, and that of your lover. He awaits you back on Amoi. So awaken dear friend."

Riki came up and touched Raoul's temple. He caressed his face, and smiled sweetly.

"Here dear Sentinel, see who else is here to welcome you home?" Suddenly Riki pulled back his tempest veil, and there appeared the four.

Kai stepped forward, and immediately rushed to Raoul's arms. Raoul's surprised expression was priceless, as he looked into Kai's eyes.

"My Lord! You are...your face...what?" Raoul looked on, and found no scars, no wounds, and no sadness in Kai's face.

"Yes, it is a wonderful thing our son's have done. I am back without a nick or wound, same as you. Awaken my dear Sentinel, I have need of your skills once more!"

Kai gave Raoul a gentle kiss, which Raoul eagerly returned. Iason smiled, as his father rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes..come love. Let's get the young pup out of this nightmare." Raimen grumbled. No doubt a tad jealous of their romantic moment.

"Lord Raimen?" Raoul now looked at the tall blond Royal. "My Lord...you were killed!" Raoul yelled.

"Yes, I know and by his hand no less!" Raimen pointed at Kai, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Now, dear friend, don't you have a kiss for me too? I seem to recall you quite enjoyed being the center of our liaisons often more than not." Raimen walked up to Raoul and stroked his hair.

"My Lord! Is this really true? You have come back?"

"Well, yes. The advantages of having a genius for a son, and his empath lover. Oh, did you forget he was a Prince?"

Raoul reached for Raimen who gave him a delicious kiss, which make Iason blush. It was Raoul's old persona, so there was not much of his relationship there, but what he recalled from the past. When Raimen finally released him, Raoul looked at Omaki and Argent, and could not believe his eyes. Omaki was dressed in his all leather ensemble, and Argent had lost the sadness that gave him his haunting appearance.

"Lord Ghan?" Raoul came up to him, and embraced him. "You look absolutely incredible! You two look like you've put on some weight, good for you!"

"Well, I don't know if I like that welcome one bit! Do your really think this outfit makes me look fat?" Omaki smiled, as he looked into Raoul's eyes. The madness he knew well, was all but gone. Raoul looked like the Raoul he knew."

"My Lords, you say Yui has been restored?" Raoul's eyes now begged once more for the image of his lover.

"Here dear friend, look for yourself." Riki spoke.

Riki now changed the scene, and placed them all in the Lord's Dance. Raoul watched, and recognized many faces, but when he saw Yui dancing in his arms, he began to cry once more. But these were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.

"Raoul, this is you and Yui dancing not four days ago." Riki spoke. "You and Yui are reunited in the present, but we shall debrief you when you awaken. So my friend, you need to now listen to my instructions, as we still have a path to walk."

Iason now gave the four a nod, and Riki placed them back behind his tempest veil. Raoul was confused by the powers he witnessed in Riki, but was too overjoyed with the news of Yui, he did not care. Perhaps it was an underlying hope, that his present persona was fighting to pull him out, or the mere fact that he was told the nightmare had come to an end. Whichever it was, he welcomed it.

"My friend," Iason spoke. "You must listen closely to us both. There things you will see, but first and foremost this path beneath your feet."

Raoul looked down, and saw a stone path that lead towards a dim light. Riki now stood in front of him, and spoke.

"See that glow in the distance? That is awareness, and your life waiting for you to return. Your life is now back on Amoi. You will have a surge of memories, or small amounts over a period of time. It depends on you." Riki whispered. "You are yet the strongest mind I've encountered, and was safely sealed away. But now we must move forward. You will see and hear much of your nightmare return, but you must not stop, nor listen. Iason and I will hold your hand, and when the moment you realize that what you see is true, you will come upon a sea of darkness.

But this is a good thing. You must welcome the sea, for it is the tears we all shed while we suffered in our past life. And you dear friend suffered much. So you will need to draw the biggest gulp of air you can muster, and hold your breath. The sea will descend fast, and then you must kick to the surface. Do you understand Raoul?"

Raoul looked at Iason and Riki, and gave them a nod. They began to walk down the path, heading towards the glowing light. As Raoul stepped forward, the sounds of war were heard once more, along the with the cries many fallen. As he neared the light, the image of Yui's corpse began to appear. Raoul's body stiffened up, and he began to slow down.

"No Raoul, Yui awaits you on Amoi. Look away dear friend, and now, look up."

Riki pointed to the sea of darkness that began to slowly descend. As Raoul now realized it was the truth, he took a deep breath, and the sea rained down with such a force, the three nearly were separated. Iason pulled up Raoul's hand, and Riki kicked from below. Iason and Riki glowed softly, as the dark seas where pitch black.

"Kick Raoul! Kick!" Riki shouted from within his mind, into Raoul's.

Raoul's powerful body began to swim hard, as he soon began to lead even Iason. He was determined to see Yui, and if this is what he needed to do to get back to him, he was not going to shrink back now.

Iason smiled at Riki, who could not believe the force Raoul was putting out. As the surface was getting closer, he could hear the four waiting for him from the surface.

"Kick Raoul! I have nice bottle of Brandy waiting for you!" Kai's voice was heard shouting.

Raoul gave a final kick with his legs, and breached the surface. The cries and cheers filled the cave, as the roar of energy Raoul released was immense. Kai and Raimen noticed the roof of the cave was beginning to fall, and Argent and Omaki pushed with their arms to increase their power.

Raul opened his eyes, and drew a deep breath of air. He looked at Riki kneeling next to him, and Iason on his other side.

"I don't want to rush you dear ones..." Raimen winced, "But the mountain is caving in, and we should all make a hasty run for the exit!"

Iason and Riki helped Raoul to his feet. The tall Lord had not moved in two days, and was quite stiff. Iason placed an arm around his waist, and Riki helped pull him out. Omaki, Argent, Kai and Raimen, all began to run together, as they held the shield over their heads, and the seven men made a dash for the mouth of the cave.

Outside the crews from both ships waited. The had seen and felt the many surges of energy from the different Lords, as they knew it must have been a struggle for them to contain Raoul. Petros anxiously paced, and when he sensed the group running, he and the Elders made a mad sprint to the cave. And sure enough the mountain was collapsing. The five Elders raised their hands, and held the entrance open as a multitude of boulders came down. Yousi joined them, and between the six of them, watched the group exit the caves.

The sounds of cheers was heard, as the crew surrounded the exhausted Lords, and all collapsed on the ground. Riki sensed the sudden panic in Raoul's mind, as the newly awakened Lord looked up, and upon seeing the Elders, immediately raised his hands to attack. Riki leaped in front of them, and shielded them from Raoul's deadly power.

"No!" Riki shouted, as he deflected the energy, and sent it off in the distance. "Raoul, they are not the enemy, they are our friends. And yours too." Riki spoke. His body was weakened by all his activity, and collapsed into Petros' waiting arms.

"What?" Raoul cried out. But within moments, a surge of memories pressed in his mind, and the reconciling of his past began to fall into place with his present self. He sat there stunned, as the images flooded his mind, and looked at Iason, then Kai, and then finally at all the faces before him.

"It seems I have a lot of catching up to do. Is it over? Am I now complete?"

Iason laughed softly. "Well, it's a start dear friend. But yes, it is the beginning of your reunion with many who were -and some who are still- lost."

Raoul looked at Petros, and his four assistants. He had a hard time reconciling with the facts, as he looked at them, but the memories of Petros came back, and he now smiled at them.

"Please forgive me Lord Petros, I'm sure you understand quite well, that it was nothing personal."

"Petros smiled back with a sigh, "You don't know the half of it!"

The group all laughed, as they found Raoul back in the present, and he had survived the ordeal. They looked back at the caves, at least what was left of them, for they had indeed crumbled. The group headed back to the Sentinel's Chariot, and after cleaning up, they all celebrated Raoul's awakening. There were many tears expressing their joy, as the famed Sentinel at Arms was restored, and intact. He looked at Iason and Riki, and rose from his chair. All watched, as he approached the two, and he spoke.

"There will be many visits I will be making into my mind, before this night is over. But I wish to express my gratitude to you both. I will never be able to repay my debt to you, for bringing me back to life." Raoul bowed respectfully before Iason and Riki. Then he knelt down on one knee before Riki.

"You my prince, never left my side. I saw you standing before my eyes, and in my madness, you held me. With no regard for your own safety, I saw Iason pushed away behind your protective veil." Raoul took Riki's hand and kissed it tenderly. "You are truly a noble Prince in my eyes."

Riki's eyes filled with tears, as Raoul's words sank deep into his heart. Iason smiled proudly, as his gesture brought the celebration to a standstill. When Raoul tenderly kissed Riki's hand, the room erupted into a roar of cheers, applause, and many a tear filled eye.

Kai looked at the scene, and beamed proudly at Raoul's gesture towards his son. He was overjoyed with the return of his Sentinel. He was now eager to see both Raoul and Yui reunited. He wondered what that poor child was going to experience, now that he saw the suffering through Raoul's eyes, and hoped that perhaps his beautiful Queen would ease his suffering, should he wake.

"Well, it looks as if those two really need a long nap." Raimen pointed to Omaki and Argent. Though they were celebrating and feeling proud of their part in Raoul's awakening, Raimen could sense the decrease in their overall strength. "Yes, we will need to power all our bodies up a notch, as we move on to the next leg of this trip."

"Well, I'm sure Martin and his medics will be quite busy in the next day or so." Kai winked at Jake, who blushed quite a bit, when he caught his eye. "Yes, I think our newest friend, will be paying us a visit." Kai whispered back to Raimen.

But by the time he finished his last word, Raimen was climbing the table, and pulling Omaki and Argent up to dance, as music was now being played on the intercom, and the celebration came into full swing.

"Hey!" Kai grumbled, "What was all that about needing a long nap?" Kai laughed at his lover's antics.

Raimen had pulled the medics up on chairs, and whatever else they could climb, and were all gyrating their hips to the sensual sounds filling the conference room. Riki was feeling quite good, and the drain on his body was soon forgotten. He was pulled into Iason's arms, and the two lovers began to dance sensually, to the hoots and whistles of the men in the room. Riki raised his arms, as Iason wrapped his arms around him, and they hungrily drank from their lips.

Raoul was caught up the moment, and closed his eyes, to recall the image of him dancing with Yui. He even recalled his foursome with Kai and Raimen. He smiled at the antics of Raimen, who would have several men stripped naked before the night was over, perhaps even himself. But as the crew came and embraced him in one's or two's, Raoul felt truly alive, and it was a long time coming.


	15. Chapter 15

The Lost Chapter 15: The Edge Of One's Mind

The mind awakened can be a wondrous, exciting realm. Full of history of times past. The joy of living, loving and lamenting the cares of the one's life. It can also be filled with great deeds, romantic conquests, and much sadness. As Raoul touched the various memories in his mind, like a butterfly dancing among a field of flowers, Raoul felt elation, triumph, and yes- much sorrow.

His present persona was the voice of reason. The anchor to the labyrinth that wrapped his thoughts in a hailstorm of memories. Perhaps it was his years of discipline and training. Lord Luis Raymone would be proud of his ability to reconcile his past with his present. But there was much more than mere knowledge in this; there was also much resolve.

There was no going back to those horrific events of long ago. He would not repeat the loop of his suffering over Yui. Yui was alive, whole and beautiful. To Raoul there would only be the present.

He knew his lover would suffer the most horrifying death, but he also knew he had avenged this suffering by Ormand and his group of jackals. He would replay that image gladly, for it was payed back ten fold. But as he thought of Yui, and the current relationship they shared, Raoul felt an overwhelming peace in his mind.

Once they were reunited, both he and Yui would experience an even stronger bond. He would quench the flames of suffering in Yui by telling him, that his murder and that of the children did not last but one sunrise, and sunset. It would become the final chapter to the past that both Raoul and Yui would suffer, and he was glad for it.

That era was long gone, and needed to be just that. He would not go into denial overwhelmed by what occurred, for it did happen. But his desire was to heal, love, and reunite with Yui, as his thoughts went back to the Lord's dance.

_**The Sentinel's Chariot...**_

As Raoul tossed in bed, he decided to take a walk. The night had been filled with many a celebrated heart, and glass of wine. The ship hummed softly, as he walked the corridors. The crews had retired for the remainder of the night, and he headed towards the bridge.

He had missed two days of their journey, and wanted to be back in the driver's seat of the mission. He found Yousi once again at the navigator's controls navigating yet through another wormhole. His mind recalled several voyages through space, as he grew up next to his father's side.

"Lord Am, how are you feeling?" Yousi turned to address Raoul. Raoul noticed the golden glow of his eyes, and his slightly transformed body. Yousi seemed to pilot almost effortlessly, being able to turn his head, while navigating.

"I am well, thank you Lord Xu." Raoul could now recall his past conversations with the young pilot, along with the present day dilemma of having modified his mind. That fact bothered him much.

"The ship's crew is quite excited to see you well after your awakening. It was quite a scene to see the mountain collapse after you all left!"

"Yes, I recall little of that. I've seen you and your two companions Omaki and Argent awaken, and can only say there is nothing like your own event, to drive home how difficult it is to surface."

Raoul could still feel the sensation of being underwater. Although he knew it was not real, his mind and body reacted different. That Iason and Riki could do this time and again, was impressive.

"I have to admit, waking up in space where I was killed, was not a pleasant thing." Yousi spoke. "But to hear the hum of the ship, compared to the hum of Jupiter's seal in my head, was a welcomed relief."

"About that-" Raoul began.

"There is not need to apologize Lord Am. I understand now why it was done. Jupiter had no way of knowing I was waking. She did not know the mind blocks could "leak" as Lord Riki mentioned. So my actions were pretty much uncontrolled. I didn't know what I was trying to do. At least not all the time."

Raoul clenched his jaw, knowing how much Yousi must have suffered as a half-wit. Though Raoul could not know what it felt like, he had a feeling the storm in his mind could have been the same for Yousi at some level.

"The memories of that time are still a blur to me, though I now know I was trying to return the data to Jupiter's matrix. I did not have the data crystal, but I did know what needed to be entered. I had names, and dates, and coordinates in my head, that I could not get out of my mind. I placed everything I recalled into my journal, and then discovered it was lost after my modification. You know the rest after that."

"I never liked that aspect of my job Yousi. Having discovered the demons in my own head, has made me reconsider what we do to men. In my days at the Advance Academy, I was always at odds with Sir Raymone over this. I could not freely consent to modifying one's mind, until he told me the crimes they committed. I was only dealing with the facts, and not the man himself."

Raoul sat next to Yousi. He had a new prospective over his duties. There were many things he thought differently, now as awakened. Perhaps this was all factored in by Jupiter. Perhaps this was the best she could do to control a society veering off the path she wanted.

"Unless you know what made men think, it was just a guessing game as to their reasoning behind their crimes." Raoul spoke with a sense of knowledge. "Lord Riki and Iason have an ability unheard of in our current society. An Empath is highly sought after for Intelligence, and we have never been able to find one anywhere near the levels of the young Prince."

"He and Lord Iason are in a unique position." Yousi spoke. "When I saw him in my mind, he was as real as you are before me. Lord Iason and he share a link unknown to any of us."

"And Lady Erin, his mother. Now she is also a first rate empath, however, she does not have the ability to link in the mind's eye. And I can't imagine her trying to pull anyone out with her temper!" Raoul laughed quietly. "She'd probably try to talk you out, and if that failed, she would then toss things at you just to get your ass in gear."

The two men laughed, as the images of Lady Erin's beating of Raimen was brought up once again. Raoul wondered if she was holding Yui closely. She obviously knew him, and looked kindly towards him. Perhaps her "motherly" instincts would kick in and she would be a comfort to him.

"Well, if that's the case, then I have a new found respect for her." Yousi giggled. "She was too funny with Raimen. I can't imagine the reunion those two will have in person!"

Raoul looked at the monitors and noticed what looked like a large cloud off to the port side. He walked up to the sensors, and noticed it did not register. He then looked closely at his monitor, and could swear he saw a mass behind the cloud.

"Yes, Lord Am. We are heading towards that nebula. It is where "Les Fidelis" is located. I discovered the small green planet one day, after we were chased by Elders. They took the wrong wormhole thinking they were following me, when in all actuality, it was an unmanned escape pod with a false signature of our ship. One of my better days I would say."

"Indeed." Raoul looked on as the ship made it's exit from the wormhole. "How did you discover it? It does not even show up in the sensors, if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Actually, I flew right past it myself!" Yousi smiled. "I was more worried with making the next wormhole, and getting back to the settlement, but it has a slight glow to it. It caught my attention, while transformed with my vision. I thought it was a space mirage, maybe a false image reflecting off the nebula's clouds. Whatever it is that caught my attention, I followed my nose, and found this beautiful jewel in space."

"A treasure would you not say?" Raoul watched as the nebula's clouds did in fact reflect many images if you looked well enough.

"It is truly that. It holds a vast treasure trove of beautiful jewels." Yousi whispered. "Many of them died just as horrible a death as we did. But we held out hope that they would one day, live in a world filled with love, as we once knew it."

Raoul watched as Yousi slowed down. He adjusted his heading, and then continued.

"Why did we slow down Yousi?"

"I want our Lords to see where they rest, before we land. It would take us nearly four hours to arrive on our present speed, but if we slow down to half speed, it will give our Lords a good night's rest. It is a large nebula, though it does not seem like if from here. As we get closer, you will see just how huge it really is. They are all asleep, and it will be a few hours before they rise. With all the celebrating, I'm afraid none of them are up for an early wake up call."

"No, I doubt it. Especially Lord Kai and Raimen! That blond one is quite something else when he's in a mood to dance on top of tables." Raoul laughed once again. "He had the medics all dancing along, and I would not be surprised if their room was a den of bodies right now."

"That would be something else. But I think those two have their eye on a certain young medic."

"Oh? Did something happen while I was out?" Raoul's eyes became big.

"Well I think young Jake did more than give Lord Raimen a massage if you get my meaning?"

Yousi raised his eyebrows suggestively at Raoul. Raoul slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Aren't they kind of _young_ for those two old coots?" Raoul roared.

"Well they are older than they look." Yousi countered. "No younger than Yui or Riki."

"Yes, but I'm not that old!" Raoul continued to laugh. It was a wonderful sound to Yousi, as he's not seen Raoul this way since he prevented Raimen's hair from catching on fire when Lady Erin was waking.

"Well," Yousi giggled. "You are over ten thousand years old Raoul."

"As well as you Yousi!"

As they once again looked at the monitor, Yousi became silent. He knew what was waiting for Raoul, and could not wait to see his face, when he sees the names of his family as Sentinel's over the dead, and not as one of the lost.

"There is going to be many days of tears after tomorrow, and I don't mean tears of sadness, as much as tears of joy." Yousi whispered.

"Let's hope so Yousi." Raoul got up and made for the door. "I'll try to get a few hours of sleep myself. I've been trying to sort out my thoughts, since there are two sets of them in my brain pan."

"Yes, that does have a learning curb to quote Lord Iason."

"Indeed it does."

Raoul headed down the corridor, towards the mess hall. He hoped to find a cup of coffee to help him settle down. If not a good glass of wine would have to do. As he passed the observation deck, he noticed the glow of the nebula begin to fill the room with a soft blue glow. He'd never seen anything like that before.

He found no coffee, so helped himself to a nice glass of chilled wine. He returned to the observation deck and sat in one of the soft chairs that faced the window. He loved the many beautiful shades of blue and and black. But what got his attention was the light of the sun off in the distance. Just as described by Lord Jensen in his logs.

Raoul enjoyed his wine, and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. He was roused from his thoughts, by the voice of Riki. But he was nowhere near him.

"My Lord?" Raoul whispered.

"Lord Am, you need to rest your mind. It is not as silent as you think. Yours is a powerful mind, and I must admit, it was not an easy one to crack. But your life is now about to take a wonderful turn. Yui is near my mother. How I know this is even a mystery to me, but if I know her, she will find a way to make his thoughts sting less, as he begins to awaken. I propose this. Once we have retrieved our Maidens, Iason and I will link to my mother as we begin our journey home. I believe Yui will awaken soon. I am certain I sensed this when my mother was awakened."

"Will Yui fare well? He is a gentle soul. He does not deserve the horror of what he will feel..yet a second time."

"No one does. But just as Iason and I made our new life a reason to rejoice, so shall you and Yui. I sense this in you both. Jupiter has made possible what Iason only thought in theory. She used his intelligence, and made a decision to restore our lives that were interrupted. It would be a shame if you and Yui were never to reconcile your lost love."

"Yes. You are correct Riki. To have never known what that young man did for nearly a century on his own, would have been a crime."

Raoul clutched his hand over his heart. The same pain he relived was once again in his mind. Riki sensed this, and without hesitation, sent Raoul a burst of energy. Raoul took a deep breath, and immediately felt relief. The burst washed over his body, and felt as if he was being wrapped in the arms of love. Soon the presence of Iason was felt.

"My love, you know you are suppose to be resting.." Iason's sleepy voice was heard. "You do too much on your own. Perhaps you need to feel my hand against your bottom dearest, in order to make you follow doctors orders. Hm?"

Iason reached across Riki's body, and sent his own energy through to Raoul. Raoul felt the familiar sensations from his old lover's touch. Iason indeed took Raoul into his embrace, and gently rocked his old friend. Raoul closed his eyes, and within moments, he was between Iason and Riki.

"We may need to keep you here, if I'm going to make my young Prince obey his doctor." Iason whispered.

Without a word, Iason embraced Raoul from behind, and stroked his long hair. Riki cuddled against Raoul's chest, and placed both hands on him. Slowly the two of them began to infuse Raoul with their energy.

His thoughts were sent along with theirs to memories of the Lord's dance, and happier times, where Yui was at his side. Raoul's need was fulfilled, as Riki knew his heart, and within moments, the three were fast asleep. Raoul remained asleep in the observation room, his wine glass was left half empty, as he slept soundly.

The first rays of light crept across the city, as dawn broke over Ios. The wind storm that began the night before, had continued to blow into the morning, giving the early sunlight an eerie red and orange glow.

Lady Erin was in the midst of a disturbing dream, and was once again roused from her sleep. Though she did not cry out, the nightmares came nevertheless. She maintained her power, and made every effort not to destroy her room a second time. Her monitors were no longer attached, so the alarm was not raised.

However Jupiter needed no such thing, as she continued to monitor both queens without let up. She saw the young queen sit up, and clutch her hands against her breast.

"Riki...oh dearest!" Erin's hands trembled, and her breathing labored. She had broken into a cold sweat. She then reached for a glass of water, and tumbled out of bed. The noise was heard by Selene who slept in the suite across from her. She came running, to find Erin on the floor in tears.

"My Lady!" Selene quickly helped her up. "Are you injured?"

"N-No." Erin tearfully whispered. "No, I am alright. Just fell when I reached for the water."

Selene noticed a gash on her left hand, more likely from the glass she tried to reach for.

"You have a laceration on your left hand my Lady, I must tend to it."

Selene wrapped a cloth around her wrist, then helped her back into bed. Erin continued to tremble, as she was covered with her blankets. She looked outside, as the wind continued to howl against the windows.

"Are you cold my Lady? You are trembling. Perhaps I'll raise the temperature of your suite. I understand winter is closing in on Amoi."

"No, that is not it Selene, thank you." Erin smiled in the darkness. "It is Riki. He's in danger once again, and I can't do anything about it..."

"How could you know this?" Selene whispered, as she tried to sooth Erin's trembling hands.

"Oh, you can say it's a mother's intuition. This is not the first time I have sensed his life in danger, and I fear it won't be the last before he returns home." Erin looked at Selene and smiled in the dark.

Selene rose to retrieve a first aid kit, and returned. She turned on a small lamp on the nightstand, and began to treat her wounds.

"Riki and I are extremely sensitive, and I know he's also felt the same presence in his mind as I have. There are men out to capture him you see."

"What? Then we must inform Jupiter, we must get him some help!" Selene rose to find some one, anyone, but was called back by Erin.

"Now what kind of help could we provide?"

Erin winced, as she watched Selene removed the glass shards from the palm of her hand. Once removed, and cleaned, Erin held Selene's hand from applying anything further.

Selene watched, as Erin healed her wounds, not leaving any sign of injury but the blood on the cloth and the shards of glass on the floor. Erin continued her thoughts without missing a beat.

"He's on the other side of the Path, and certainly too far for us to do anything to really help. I know he's not without protection, with his Lord Father and the others watching over him, but I have yet to ever be wrong. It's just the most awful feeling to sense what is to be, and yet be helpless to do anything about it."

Selene sat back down, and held Erin's hand. She was worried for Riki. She had to admit, she had a soft spot for the Prince, as she witnessed him at his lowest point, only to emerge a new man when he came into his new life. His soulful eyes were hard to ignore when he thought Iason was lost. And now she felt the same pangs of anxiety, not knowing what dangers he was facing.

"Is there anything I can do for you my Lady?" I o

"Yes, when the sun rises, I want to have a meeting with the group of Elders staying on Amoi. I will attempt to reach him, come hell or high water. I know there is little chance that I will get as far as he and Iason can travel, but I want to try nevertheless."

"But you are not yet completely well my Lady, you may hinder your recovery, and that would be -"

The soft hum of Jupiter was now heard, as she was now going to make her presence known. She had seen enough of the conversation, to warrant her involvement, as she too was not about to let Riki be harmed. If Lady Erin could forewarn him, perhaps Riki would not suffer. If the Elders did in fact live on the other side of the Path, then the communication would now have to be made. It was a risk she was now willing to take.

"My Lady are you alright? I heard the disturbance upon my sensors." Jupiter lied. "And find Selene's anxiety radiating nearly as high as yours. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes, Lady Jupiter I did. I have seen more into Riki's situation, and I saw a group of hands reaching out to him in the cover of darkness. There were many, and they cried out to him!" Erin's voice betrayed her worry. "I know this image was similar to the darkness I experienced while I was waking. But I believe it was not his mind he was in. I just don't know!" Erin clenched her hands. "There was so much chaos and noise, that I could barely make his presence known. But then suddenly many hands reached out to him and called him

Lord Tempest!"

Erin covered her face and began to weep. She was beside herself with worry, as the images of Riki's body being hauled away into darkness was playing in an endless loop in her mind. Selene looked at Jupiter who hummed a bit faster, and turned the lights on to a soft glow.

"Then we shall do all we can to bridge the gap...my Lady." Jupiter began to pace, as she processed, and within moments, completed her task. "I have sent out a summons to the Council of Elders residing within the city. And have also sent out an emergency beacon to Aristia. Lord Iason's Estate will contact the Elders Island, and set up as before.

I will not wait for tragedy to strike once again before we act. I have calculated the time they have been away by the last beacon they crossed. I feel, they have either arrived at their destined location, or may be heading back soon. I will risk this, for there are too many variables leading me to believe your mother's intuition is in fact the link between two powerful empathic beings."

Erin was a bit calmer, now that Jupiter put out the word. She also noticed Jupiter had been listening to their conversation if she knew what she had spoken in whispers to Selene. She would forgive her this time, as she figured she had heard enough to make an informed decision. She may be a machine, but Erin could clearly see, that she also had a heart. Regardless of whether it hummed or beat within her matrix.

"Thank you Jupiter, I will prepare, and begin my meditation. Please have Lord Bernard bring as many of the mineral jars as he can possibly get his hands on, and some of those wonderful candles too! Selene, could you please get me dressed, and prop me up in one of those chairs, I want to be sitting when they arrive. Yes, yes, you may place those monitors back on."

Selene looked at the young queen, an then Jupiter. Without knowing, Erin had tapped into Selene's mind, and picked up on her worrying over her health. Perhaps it was her rising anxiety that had her reaching out, and more likely picked up her thoughts as if she had spoken them out loud.

"Yes, my Lady." Selene smiled.

She was dressed in a beautiful long robe, with many embroidered flowers in deep blues and warm golden flowers with green vines that ran the length of her petite body. Once dressed, Selene had two attendants place her in her chair with her feet comfortably resting on a footstool. Selene brushed her long straight hair, and placed it in a soft braid that lay down one side off her body tied with a silk tie.

Within minutes, a gaggle of Elders was heard coming down the corridors like a stampede of wild cattle, as assistants and Elders alike converged upon the Queens suite. The Elders looked half asleep, but did not fail to make all the preparations. Several attendants brought in coffee and other beverages to help them get their minds to shake off the cobwebs, and once everyone was in place, they slowly began to meditate.

There were several Elders who used the meditation spheres, and several who went about lighting candles and applying mineral oils on the Elders as they slowly calmed their minds. The Elders had indeed come prepared, with several crates of mineral oils, which impressed Lady Erin. It seems they did know what they were doing, as the earlier chaos was now more like a synchronized dance, between Elders and medical assistants. No doubt rehearsed before her awakening several days before.

Erin was about to speak, when she noticed someone peeking into her suite. It was Yui, and Lord Hector Stone. In all the fuss, his scheduled visit was overlooked. He stared at all the people squeezed into the suite in wonder. Hector looked for Jupiter, and as she materialized, she signaled for him and Yui to follow her. They walked into the adjoining room, and watched through the glass windows.

Erin thought about Yui's words the day before, when he mentioned that Iason and Riki would set off those predisposed to their powers, and were triggered to awaken. She knew she was a powerful Ancient, and an Empath, so she would consider this before she began. Would Yui be set off by her powers? Would he be safer at home, or perhaps out of the city? But if she could reach out to Riki from Amoi using the Elders around her, and the Elders on Aristia, the chances were, that Yui would not be safe anywhere on Amoi.

Yui's mind may be tapped in her efforts, and he may suffer. Erin had to make a decision, and it would not be a simple one. Both young men were in danger of one kind or another, but now hesitated to proceed with Yui so close. Erin made a decision and signaled for him and Jupiter to her. As Jupiter materialized next to her, Erin waited for Yui to enter the room.

"Jupiter, there is a very real possibility that Master Yui will be overwhelmed with my power, and be triggered to awaken." Erin looked at Yui, whose eyes now became wide with worry. "I don't know if you will be able to deal with this Yui." Erin whispered. "If you are triggered, I won't be able to see what you see, nor help you from within. I would only be able to sense your thoughts, and the surge of emotions coming from within your mind. If I hear your suffering, I may not be able to assist you as my Riki would."

Yui swallowed hard. He could see Lady Erin was divided about her choices. After all it was her son who was in danger, not him. He would have to manage on his own if it was to happen. But then he recalled her own awakening, and the fact that Riki reached all the way from his location to help her through it. Could not Riki also help him, should he awaken? Yui's thoughts were so loud, Erin motioned with her hand to push it back.

"I believe that is a possibility Yui. Are you alright with this decision?"

Jupiter and Selene looked at the two not knowing what had transpired between Erin and Yui. Jupiter in her processing of the many possibilities now spoke.

"Perhaps the young Prince-" Jupiter began but was interrupted by Erin.

"Yes Lady Jupiter, that is what I was just discussing with Yui. If we- by some remote possibility reach my son, perhaps he will aid in Yui's awakening should he be triggered."

Selene felt she needed a scorecard, just to keep up with the unspoken conversation, but figured out on her own that Lady Erin was preparing Yui for such a possibility. She knew only what was revealed to her about Yui's situation, and overheard bits and pieces of their conversation the day before. It was a difficult choice for both Yui and the young Queen.

"My Lady," Yui spoke. "I am willing to do this. Lord Riki will be there, I'm certain of this."

"Yes, dearest, it is a gamble. But if Riki is not forewarned, he may be lost." Erin's eyes filled with tears. There was really no choice in the matter, and Yui was more than ready to cross that bridge, now that he knew it was going to be hell either way.

"I know Lord Riki would not hesitate. And you should not hesitate over me...I do understand." Yui gave the best smile he could muster, in attempts to make Erin feel better.

"Very well." Erin reached out and took Yui's hand in hers. "Jupiter, is there a way to protect him? Perhaps a mind block? If he begins to suffer, I will seal his mind in sleep. It is something I -as a Warrior Empath- can do for him."

Jupiter knew of what she spoke. "He will have to be monitored. That is the only way I will be able to help him, if I detect a rise in his vitals."

"Then let's do that." Yui reaffirmed his decision.

The attendants waited for the final decision, then moved the other cushioned seat next to Lady Erin, and Yui moved to sit next to her. He gave a nervous smile to Lord Stone who watched from a distance, feeling anxious over both the Queen and one very brave young man. He was not surprised with his response. Yui was truly walking in the shoes of his ancient persona, as he continued to shine through his present life.

As both Erin and Yui were being prepared and linked to the monitors, Elder Bernard spoke to Lady Erin.

"My Lady, we await word from Aristia, and will begin shortly. We will act as a catalyst and link with the the Elders on Aristia, who in turn, will send a most powerful surge of energy into the Path of the Ancients." Elder Bernard looked at Yui, before he continued. "We will be able to stabilize Master Yui should we feel him stir, though we hold no power as you or Lord Riki. If we link with the young Prince, you will see his tempest veil, and at that time, he will control the realm you find yourself in.

Yui, if Lord Riki detects anything out of the ordinary in your mind, he will no doubt, address it. I must warn you both, that he is a formidable power source, and if Lord Iason joins him, which I believe is highly possible, your link will truly be clear. We on the other hand, will tire out if this takes too long. We will do our best to maintain the link, so if possible, please convey your message with all haste."

"Very well." Erin gave a nod to Bernard. "I will do my best."

Yui was placed in a robe after being doused with mineral lotion, and Selene began to hook him up to the monitors. His elevated heart rate was a clear indication, of his state. He watched as Lady Erin was also hooked up, and he smiled as she sighed deeply. It was no secret she would prefer not to have all those wires on her head. Selene had placed a screen around her for modesty, while she placed mineral lotion on her. Soon thereafter, Jupiter appeared once more.

"Elder Bernard, the Elder Council is assembled at the hot springs beneath Lord Iason's Estate. They indicate that once you are ready, you may begin."

The Elders sat on their large pillows, and looked to Erin to begin. Erin closed her eyes, began to transform. Her hair which was tied in a loose braid became undone, and began to float serenely above her head. A surge of warm energy washed over everyone in the suite, and once the Elders began their meditation, their combined powers caused Erin's face to glow softly. Yui watched Erin as she opened her eyes, and admired the beauty of them. He recalled Riki's eyes held the same gaze, and found them highly attractive.

"Why thank you dearest." Erin smiled at the young man, then looked deeply into his eyes. She felt the sting of something eating at the young man's soul. She would put that at the back of her mind, and began to reach out to the Elders on Aristia.

They landed on an aging shuttle port. The many buildings showed signs of wear, as the city itself was beginning to awaken. Lord Bastian was led to a waiting shuttle, and he and Elder Simon were taken to the Council of Elders. Bastian noticed the city below was quite tranquil, and the first signs of activity were the emerging citizens opening their shops. They was a humble appearance to them, and the vendors dressed in modest attire. However Bastian quickly noticed, they all wore silver collars. For what reasons, Bastian could only guess.

Simon on the other hand, was feeling rather confident, as he sat up proudly for his having found his lost Clan. There was an air of familiarity in his gaze, as he viewed the city below. It was just like them to have servants, and he could tell, they were quite docile. The Elders of Rhea failed to make the population on Rhea do as they willed. It was theorized that the darkness of Rhea's atmosphere allowed a negative element to grow and fester. It didn't help matters that Rhea was famous -if not infamous- for attracting the most unscrupulous characters.

They were the mix bag of the quadrant and home to not only the native population, but just about any sort who dealt with the underbelly outside the trade association. The Elders kept to themselves, and literally owned nearly a quarter of the planet. Iason and Riki put a stop to that in one night. Simon was still feared by the population, that saw the remnant survivors come back to life, though their bodies did not heal as before. But life continued, as Rhea's powerful factions took over. They found an increase in their profits now that the Elders were no more; the beacons were controlled by the Elders.

For a the right price, mercenaries were given safe passport through the path, eluding even Jupiter. They knew Jupiter would not bother to chase mercenaries, so long as they kept to themselves with Aristia being the figurative line drawn on the sand. Jupiter favored the Aristian people, no doubt for their love of their "Lost Son," Lord Iason Mink.

Simon noticed Bastian was preoccupied with his tour over the city, as the people looked up and moved on with noticeable fear.

"Why do they all wear silver collars?" Bastian finally asked. He thought it was odd that all the citizens wore them. Lord Kiril who sat in the front passenger seat turned to face Bastian.

"Why they are the lower class, of course." The Elder spoke without batting an eye. "I know you are not familiar with our population, so I'll give you a brief history lesson. We have a love hate relationship with the population, in that when our forefathers first arrived on Yasuo, they were greeted as Gods. The natives were quite an innocent and docile people, but we soon found out that beneath their timid, and unassuming appearance, laid a most vicious and undisciplined creature."

Elder Kiril seemed a bit agitated with his brief "history lesson." His facial expression betrayed his dislike to the population.

"I'll have you know that our ancestors fought them for nearly ten thousand years. We brought them technology, and the knowledge we held was a boon to them, and they repaid our generosity and kindness, with betrayal, and sabotage!"

Bastian looked out the window again, now noticing that Elders patrolled the streets down below.

"That our forefathers found their women attractive was repulsive to most of the Elder Clans, but that seemed to only increase their lack of control, nearly watering down our true blood. There were only handful of women who were lost along with our original forefathers. As you can imagine, they were treated like royalty among our Clansmen who chose to keep the bloodlines _pure_. You will see this when you meet our Council. I can see that you Lord Simon are a true blood, the tell-tale appearance permeating down to your marrow. This will please the Elders, and you will find them quite anxious to learn all about our brethren on the other side of the Path."

Simon took in every word coming from Elder Kiril's mouth like a tonic to his broken soul. His own advice to the Elder Council of Rhea fell upon deaf ears on more than one occasion. Here he would find acceptance, and reverence in all he was about to report. The irony was that only a hand full of them survived. Unlike the traitorous Elders of Aristia who in his opinion have become the lap dogs of the Ancients, and Jupiter no less. He wondered how his long lost "Clansmen" would take the news. Though by looking over the city, it appears they had issues of their own.

As they neared the center of the city, Lord Bastian was amazed with the architecture. He was a lover of fine, and expensive things, and this he could thank Lord Mink for. In his attempts to curry favors for the handsome Lord, he grew to love the very things Iason favored in the hopes of measuring up to him. The building was nearly ten stories tall and was clearly the finest in the city. The outer facade was made of black granite-like stone. As the building grew in height, the stone changed, and he could see, they spared no expense.

What he did not realize was the vast number of lives that building claimed in order to be built. Yasuo never recovered from the Elder's invasion. And although it was not seen as such, at least not at first, the civilization that worshiped the elements was no threat to the madness that landed on their planet. Bastian was roused from his thoughts, as they were escorted to the elevators, and rose to the top of the structure. He noticed the higher they traveled, the darker the decor became. When they exited the elevator, they were greeted by a group of Elders, who promptly stood guard over them, as Lord Elder Kiril walked ahead, without missing a beat.

They walked down a long corridor that was filled with much activity, as Simon was the first known "Clansmen" they had seen since they landed ten centuries ago. The Elders that lined the halls were an unusual sort, and both Simon and Bastian quickly realized the difference from one Elder to another. The mixing of the two peoples and their outward appearance was evident down to the color of their eyes. The true lines of the Elder Clans had indeed been watered down, as the lessor pedigree was abundantly clear in the eyes and hair of many an Elder. Golden highlights in their hair, and the mixed colors of the eyes gave them an eerie appearance, not to mention they were not as tall or thin as the true Elders of old. Like Elder Simon.

That Simon was scarred and battle worn was also noticed by those who stared at the tall Elder. Simon walked proudly, as if on display for all to see what a _real_ Elder looked like. Lord Bastian was just as much on display, feeling the eyes of all upon his long ebony locks, and pale complexion. The patch over his eye, and his expensive attire, gave him an air of nobility. This was most pleasing to the true blooded Elders, who also dressed alike.

As they entered the Council Chambers, Simon was surprised at he layout of the room. It was virtually the same as that on Rhea. It gave Simon a sense of belonging, and he admired the many works of art that decorated the large hall. But that is where the similarities would end.

"My Lords, I am proud to introduce Lord Elder Simon.." Elder Kiril stopped, when he realized in his excitement, that he never asked Elder Simon is family name.

"I am Elder Simon Simone, brother to Byron Simone, and son of Elder Kronos Simone who's ancient lineage spanned to the one true leader of the Elder Clans of Amoi, Lord Elder Jonas Simone."

The Council chambers came to dead halt, as the weight of that lineage sank in. The young Elder standing before them all was a direct descendant, of the Royal Elder's family. Lord Bastian's jaw dropped, as his mind could barely get around the fact that he was such an important member yet was treated so poorly by his own Clan. Perhaps Simon was the "unloved" son, as he recalled all his dealings with the Elders was done through Elder Byron, his brother. He didn't even know Elder Kronos had a second son. But that would explain Simon's bitter account of the Elders demise, to the point of leaving that little tidbit out of their partnership.

"I am no longer Elder Clan." Lord Bastian recalled the young man told him on Rhea. Furthermore, that would explain why he was looking so smug since they were escorted from the landing field. Bastian now wondered what plans this young would-be Heir had in mind.

"I welcome you Lord Elder Simon Simone. I am Lord Elder Viho Pallaton, and as you already know, we are the Council of Elders of Yasuo." Elder Pallaton smiled at the young man, taking in his confident appearance, and almost perfect stance. "We have been without word of any of our Clansmen for over ten thousand years, so to see one such as you, is truly a blessing upon us all."

The council chambers broke out in applause, and cheers were making the room vibrate. Perhaps it was a good wake up call they all had on such an odd day. They all knew two ships had triggered beacon one-two-seven-two. To find one of their own, when they were arguing amongst themselves for hundreds of years over decaying technology, was a healing to their anxiety.

Elder Simon gracefully bowed to the Council members, who now began to cheer once again. It was as if the answer to their prayers had just walked in the door. Simon looked around, to find many mixed blood Elders, yet not one sat at the Council's table. This disturbed him, as he figured the Clan was divided by race, and genealogy. It did not take any mystical powers to see his news would now divide a ten thousand year old Clan. They may not be cheering, once they learn why he is there in the first place.

"My Lords, I stand before you, as one of the last of my Clan." Simon paused, "I did not come from Amoi, as many of you might think. While you were being launched into the unknown, the centuries old wars raged furiously for hundreds of years, until the final eve of the world as we knew it, came to an end. While you were landing on Yasuo, and adapting to a new way of life..." Simon paused again, and his eyes were diverted to the mixed blood Clansmen. "Amoi's newly celebrated Living Text, came to life in the devastating meltdown that ensued. You see, the final end-all effort our mad brethren set off on that fateful night over ten thousand years ago, gave Jupiter the spark of life. And in her new found awareness, that sentient machine did not favor our Clansmen. No, she decided to exiled our kind into the stars, or be murdered outright."

The Elders minds were all sent reeling, as Simon filled them in, on what they thought they missed out in the last ten thousand years. The Council chambers became silent once more, as the Lord Elder Viho Pallaton now addressed Simon.

"My esteemed young Elder, I believe you bring us bad tidings, is this not so?" Lord Viho began. "I also see you have suffered near life threatening injuries, and sense you have yet to heal fully. We have not all fared as well either, so before we continue, I will ask you to do us the honor, and introduce your companion. I see he is not Elder, nor is he Intellect or Warrior by the color of his skin, and the one eye exposed to us. Much can be said without your explaining it, but I can tell you have an alliance with this gentleman, and I would very much like to hear what it is, and why you sought us out."

Lord Viho was anything if not intelligent. He was leader of the Clans for a reason, and he could see, these two men before him had quite a tale to tell.

"Please, allow us to offer you a drink, and a seat. I fear, you will be speaking for some time, and I am most eager to listen, and discover what has transpired in our absence from history."

Lord Viho gave a wave to the attendants, and quickly a small table was brought in, with two chairs, along with a flask of wine and two glasses. As the two acknowledged the hospitality, Elder Simon continued.

"Lord Viho, you are wise, as you are generous. My esteemed colleague, is Lord Bastian Hemile, who hails from Alpha Zen. He is born of Nobility with ties to the Trade Leaders of our Sector. He was also injured by my Council of Elders' unfortunate plans, and has joined me on this journey in hopes of extending his hand in friendship."

Bastian bowed respectfully, however waited to be addressed before he would speak. He knew well the cunning of such men as these Council members, and would not risk the delicate proceedings, allowing Simon to continue. He sat down and was poured a glass of wine. Simon gave him a slight smile, as Bastian crossed his legs, and gave Simon a nod.

"Yes, our Clansmen were exiled by Lady Jupiter, and our forefathers were exiled to the stars. Many settled on strange new worlds, only to find death and destruction. The madness that was unleashed upon our people ran its course on many populations, and those Clansmen became the dust in the centuries that followed. Those who were not affected with the madness, decided to start fresh on other lands." Elder Simon paused, once again. "But I will get back to them shortly. Lord Jonas Simone, headed to the farthest civilized planet in our region. That planet was Rhea. You may have some accounts in your archives with regards this world, as Lord Jonas' Heir, Elder Eric Simone, knew the people of Rhea in his travels, and it was this link, that allowed our exiled Clansmen to settle there.

But this was not an easy undertaking. The people of Rhea, where not always kind, no, while they did tolerate our kind, they came to regret their choice, and also exiled our Clansmen to the desert lands and volcanic mountains. To a darkness that never ended. But, not all things were difficult. Lord Jonas continued to lead from the base of an extinct volcano, and with many long years of backbreaking work, carved a city into the bowels of the mountain, and built a new world of our own. Here, only Elders were permitted, and the mixing of blood was not granted, nor tolerated."

His last comment brought the room to low roar, as the divided Clansmen looked at each other with the truth staring at them in a young Elder from their past. The Elders on the short end of the stick now felt nervous as the words from Simon stung deeply. Many were not at fault being born into a subclass, so the discrimination they suffered, was written in their faces.

"For the next ten thousand years, our Clansmen became prosperous. Our intelligence was far beyond that of the planets in that region of space. With their Sage's powers that grew, our kind soon amassed a great fortune. But our leadership soon turned back to the anger that festered within our hearts. With no need to increase our vast wealth, the age old desire to exact retribution upon the sentient computer ate at our Clansmen. The decision to take back what was lost began. Our Clansmen discovered that Lady Jupiter was reanimating the fallen Intellects, and created a class of Elite. She named them 'Blondie's.' They were the product of hundreds of years of tests, and over the centuries, she came to perfect this procedure. The Council of Rhea, used their vast wealth to find the remains of our brethren, to do the same. This hunt for the lost created a silent war between Lady Jupiter, and our forefathers. Until one day, a so called 'Prophesy of Hope' was discovered among the ruins of ancient civilizations throughout the known universe."

When Simon spoke those words, a loud gasp was heard among the Elders. Simon stopped speaking, and looked towards Elder Viho.

"Please continue Elder Simon." Viho's expression was now changing, as the conversation not the night before centered on the talk of the Oracles and a similar prophesy.

"Yes. This prophesy claimed that "The Flame would rouse the Tempest," and that this "Tempest would fan the Flame." It was heard for thousands of years, and we Elders went looking for it in the bones of the dead. We collected the specimens of all know Intellects, and destroyed the remains, knowing Jupiter was also after them. With the passage of time, we figured this prophesy may have been the return of the Lord Heirs and fallen lovers of Amoi. Lord Iason Mink, heir of the Intellect Clans, and Lord Riki Oskuro, heir to the Warrior Clans."

"Now what the hell were these two prophesied 'Lord's' suppose to accomplish?" Came the voice of Elder Raynard. "They were Intellect and Warrior, and nothing more than the litter of the two royal Lords. What could they possibly do? Bah!"

Elder Raynard was quite animated, but this display of emotion was actually his anxiety seeping out to the surface. He was truly eager to learn this, as he was still fuming over the talk of such a prophesy on their own world. Mainly coming from the lower classes, and the Oracles. Everyone in the room except Simon and Bastian knew of this, and they all began to murmur loudly, to the surprised expressions of the two guest.

"And what ever came of this gathering of specimens and the prophecy itself?" Lord Viho pressed on.

Simon felt a familiar knot in his gut, as did Bastian. Were they just being paranoid, or did this group of Elders also know of this prophesy? They looked at each other, and with the sense of dread in his mind, Simon asked the question, he truly did not want to hear the response to.

"I gather, that by the reaction of this Council and it's members, you too have heard of this prophecy?"


	16. Chapter 16

The Lost Ch 16 Elder Theo Pirro

Lord Viho stood up, and walked around the long and quite large table where the Council sat, and spoke once more.

"We have been on this planet for over ten thousand years, Lord Elder. And throughout this time, there has always been one uprising or another. I am certain Lord Kiril gave you a brief tour of our city, and our history. The natives who were here centuries before us, also spoke of a "Tempest." A god-like savior in a being with immense power, and the glow of a warrior. He was said to display powers that surged from his body, and eyes black as night. They claimed his face glowed, and he could control and harness the wind, and the energy of lightning."

The Elders all laughed quietly, as Elder Viho exaggerated the words of the Oracles.

"There are countless stories of this prophesy. This one in particular is the oldest one. This story is passed on from one generation to the next, among the oldest and youngest natives. It is said, that this child-god saved the oldest living _Viho_ or Chief of the people at that time. It is claimed that he laid his hands upon his body, and miraculously saving his life, restoring his heart they claimed was no longer beating.

They also spoke that this 'Flame' was chasing his lover through space and time. That one day they would reunite in love, and that he would follow him back to Yasuo and together, would free the natives from bondage. Of course, nothing ever came of this. But now I see in your eyes, that this was not just a tale told by old wives, and the Oracles of these people."

Elder Simon took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts. "You are truly wise, Elder Viho. And yes, I have the rest of my tale to speak, but I am afraid it's not one of you will like the end." Simon took a sip of his wine, and then slowly placed it on the table.

"We found millions of specimens, and destroyed the remains, as I reported. In turn we collected the specimens of our fallen Clansmen, and preserved them in two vaults. The plan conceived and carried out by the Council of Elders was to blackmail Lady Jupiter into giving up her technology for reanimating the dead. Their demand was in exchange for the life of her Head of the Syndicate and favorite Elite, Lord Iason Mink.

You see, our brethren in their wisdom, concocted a plan to kidnap the young Lord, without ever knowing that he was the prophesied Flame known only to Jupiter, and her secret organization known as The Firm of Shield of Honor. My father, and the Council of Elders did not listen to my advice of seeking our Clansmen we theorized may have survived on the other side of the Path of the Ancients. And as I stand before all of you here today, you can see that I was right all along."

Elder Viho made his way back to his seat, as he took in all this information. His mind, like everyone else in the room, was shocked to learn the prophesy was actually true. Or was it?

"Lord Simon, if what you say is true, then there is still the matter of this Tempest. Are you trying to say, that this Lord Iason Mink is one and the same son of Lord Raimen Mink, Lord of the Intellect Clans of old? Moreover, that Lord Riki Oskuro, is the young Prince and son of Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord of the Warrior Clans; and is this Tempest?"

Elder Simon looked around the room. The one thing that an Elder could do was pick up the outward signs of another Elder, being Sages and Mystics. Though their bloodlines had been mixed, the same element of Elder still permeated all members. All looked on, as Elder Simon gave his answer.

"Yes." Simon spoke with a steady gaze towards Elder Viho.

With that one response, several Elders shouted profanities, as they found this all to be one great farce. But then Elder Simon raised his hand, and a golden orb appeared before them. He looked around the room, and spoke.

"Do you have an empath among you? If not an empath, then one who reads the energy of a pure blood? If you do not believe me, I'm certain you will find what hides in my memories quite believable."

"We mean no offense-" Elder Viho quickly spoke. "You misunderstand. You see, we have also had a situation rise from the moment your ships crossed beacon one-two-seven-two in dead of night, through the cluster of wormholes. We have never been able to cross the Path back to our own space, due to the lack of modern ships, and the loss of the ability to see the wormholes. As I'm sure you have noticed, our Clansmen have indeed been watered down over the centuries of breeding with the natives. Though in recent generations, we have tried to restore to our natural bloodlines."

Elder Viho continued, as he titled his head, and observed Simon's scarred face.

"I fear there is even more to this is this not so? You came all the way out here, obviously navigating the wormholes...tell me, do you have an Elder who can see the paths? I believe the answer will also be yes. But to be honest, I do want to learn what is in your memory. Not to offend, but to learn what transpired, and how you received your injuries." The Elders in the room, whispered among themselves, as Lord Viho spoke.

Simon laughed quietly, which made Viho raise his eyebrows in surprise. The young man stood up and without saying a word, began to remove his Elder's robes, down to his thin tunic, and undergarments. The Elders were astonished by the site of his many scars crisscrossing over the young man's body. It appeared as if he had been through a shredder. Every area of his body was same in appearance, as his face. Even Lord Bastian gasped at the site. Suddenly he felt equal to Simon, as he was not alone in his suffering. While he endured dozens of surgical procedures to restore his body, the young man before him had no such luck.

"This my dear Lord Elders, is what happened to all my Clansmen. This is what the Flame and his Tempest did to our people. I assure you, that a city of pure-blood Elders, were turned into the dust that still fills the halls of that dead volcano. This is what drove me into the stars, with my remnant few. I knew you existed, as my sources discovered many of you took to the stars to battle an elusive foe. One I hope you will have the means to reveal through this."

Elder Simon held up the data chip he and Bastian could not get to work. For the technology required to do this was only found on Amoi, or in an ancient race on the other side of the Path. Like the ones he was addressing at that very moment. The room became eerily quiet. Elder Viho called for Elder Theo Pirro.

This was a pure-blood Elder, and a recluse by nature. He did not mix with the Council members stating quite vocally, that the whole lot of them were corrupt in their ways. He trusted no one but Elder Viho. He lived outside the main city, and preferred the natives than his own kind, and if truth be told, would have toss them all off their planet for their crimes against the people of Yasuo.

Of course the Council did not agree with Elder Viho's choice. Perhaps it was the thought of their minds being probed, and their darkness being revealed. Elder Theo was so named by the natives for his honesty was said to be "divine." His flaming red mane was also given the name of Pirro, in the native tongue. He was well liked for an Elder, and the natives did not fear him. As the Council members waited for Elder Theo, Simon dressed, and sat down to enjoy his wine.

"Ah, I believe our Elder Raynard, will be able to decipher its contents." Elder Viho took the data crystal from Simon to exam it. "This is old technology, and I believe you already know this, no?"

"Yes. It was the only thing that survived the destruction, other than me and my crew. It was housed in the Vault of Specimens I mentioned, and according to our ancient archives, dates back to the era of the Living Text; then known as Jupiter."

The mention of Jupiter's name once again caused the noise level in the room to rise. As all waited for Elder Pirro to arrive, Simon retrieved the data crystal and watched as Elder Raynard made his way to Bastian, who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

He sat patiently observing the many loud conversations rising above the noise. He had dealt with one Council of Elders on Rhea, and the familiarity between the two had his mind racing, as he could see the divisions with the mere mention of the word true blood.

Elder Raynard took the opportunity to speak with Bastian, as the strange Lord looked a bit nervous. Raynard had been watching him during the proceedings, sizing him up. He knew he was nobility in the way he was composed and the body language he displayed. At least up until the last few minutes, before Elder Simon undressed. But Elder Raynard was not named Waneta or "shape shifter" by the natives for nothing. He could ferret out his own kind, and he saw in Bastian, an opportunity.

It has not been brought up yet by the Council, but everyone was thinking it. This Lord Bastian reeked of technology. He was dressed as a Noble, and decked out with expensive jewelry. To have been paired with this young would-be heir, meant they have an agenda. And any Elder worth his weight in gold, would surely know, the means for them to return to their ancient world, sat next to Simon.

And Simon and Bastian were sitting in a room full of such men. Elder Raynard walked up to Simon and examined the data crystal. His expression was transparent enough to let Simon know, he'd seen this technology before. However, he did not care for the young pup, as his declarations of royalty, along with his tale of Iason and Riki left a bad taste in his mouth. He could already hear the hysteria of the Oracles spread like wildfire, as the centuries-old talk of a "Flame and Tempest" would soon fill the streets with even more talk in view of the visitors.

"Yes, I've seen such a device before, and will try to locate the corresponding system to reveal it's contents."

Raynard all but ignored Simon, which was not lost on Bastian. It would seem the young Elder would find the same treatment on Yasuo by this group of men, as he did on Rhea. If not all, at least those who would discount the old prophesy.

Bastian couldn't wait to see their faces as this "empath" reads all that transpired between Iason and Riki. He was still trying to accept this himself, but the footage he saw not two days earlier could not be denied. He now moved his gaze to this older-than-dirt Elder, as he bowed respectfully in his direction.

"Greetings Lord Hemile," Elder Raynard smiled. "I am intrigued by your presence. It must have been an interesting journey to our side of the Path. We ourselves have not breached the wormholes for many decades, and surely not since I was a young man. As you can see, I am no longer young." Elder Raynard laughed despite himself. "We stopped our expeditions because we were losing far too many ships, not to mention pilots and crews. And as you no doubt saw, we don't have many to spare."

Lord Bastian blinked at this Elder's frankness, and noticed Lord Viho's scathing look, as the tall Elder cleared his throat. Making Elder Raynard hold his tongue.

"Well, it was by a strange number of events that we even made it this far. We ourselves were on an expedition of our own."

Bastian was not as forthcoming as Elder Raynard, as he slowly raised his eyes at the looming Elder. This gave Bastian a closer look at the man who made his skin crawl. He was not at all handsome, and had several moles on his face that would scream at him had they a voice of their own. His beard was long and uneven, as well as his auburn hair that was getting thin on the top. Bastian made a mental note, and felt most men would at that point just lop it all off. This Elder dared to comb over the balding area, as if no one would notice. Bastian quickly decided he did not care for the man, who now bent over as if hard of hearing, and spoke once again.

"Oh? And what expedition would that be Lord Hemile?" Elder Raynard pressed on.

"I believe we will be getting to that explanation soon, Lord Raynard- is it?" Bastian smiled. "I would not dream of speaking out of turn, as Lord Elder Simon will explain our presence and then some."

Elder Raynard's reaction was priceless, making Elder Viho smile. He made no effort to hide this, as he's never really cared for the man, but tolerated him for his intelligence. He was always causing trouble in the Council Chambers, and would hope that after nearly two centuries of knowing the old man, he would finally give up and retire. He seemed to always find himself in the middle of one squabble or another, and usually one he instigated himself.

But he did like Lord Hemile's comment, as he watched Elder Raynard's mask of false kindness, turn to his real face. One which scowled, and turned his wrinkled skin even more unattractive; if that was even possible.

Soon the Council's Chamber doors opened, and Elder Theo Pirro walked in. At first glance one would not think him to be anything but the true blood that he was. But as one would take in his attire, you would have guessed that he indeed had gone native. He wore his hair neatly braided with gold ties, that had several native charms symbolizing the elements. His complexion was tanned, and golden, which gave the indication that he spent much of his time outdoors. His tunic was emerald green, with black buttons that began at this neck, and crossed over his chest.

His eyes betrayed his disgust with the men he was about to unleash his temper on, when he set his eyes on Elder Simon and Bastian. His face now changed, and he smiled as if he had won the grand prize. He sped his pace, which he'd been purposely dragging when he was summoned into the city. He waited on no one to make introductions, and immediately began to talk to Simon.

"Ah yes. I see the wave of truth in this young one." He raised one eyebrow and made believe he was doing something important, when in truth, he just loved the rumors of the two visitors, and wanted to make the Council members squirm a bit.

"Yes, this young Elder is yet to heal. But even so, he made a long journey across many a wormhole to visit a den of snakes and Wanetas!" Elder Theo couldn't help but look at Elder Raynard, as he directed that comment to him.

Elder Raynard nearly tripped as he made his way back to his seat, and pretended something had caught his foot.

"Now, now Elder Pirro. Is that any way to speak to your fellow Council members?" Elder Viho spoke, "You do not shine a positive light on this assembly with your remarks. What is this young Elder and his friend to think?"

"Am I wrong?" Elder Pirro scratched his ass, as he walked over to the wine at Simon's table and poured himself a drink using Bastian's glass. "I was summoned most rudely by your hounds, while I was enjoying a pleasant morning walk in the city. I was dragged away, leaving my just purchased bundle of vegetables to be in your presence, only to hear this lot of cackling old men. Furthermore, I find said men cowering in fear, over the news this young heir has brought you from across the stars!"

The assembly became hushed, as Elder Pirro began his reading. They knew this man was a true empath, and as he already told them why they were there, they could do nothing but sit down and listen. Elder Viho grinned once again, knowing this Elder was going to have his way with the Council regardless of the issue, as he has always done so in the past.

"Yes, well I'll make sure to send someone to pick up your vegetables Elder Pirro. We do have a favor to ask, since you are now here. Lord Elder Simon Simone hails from across the Path of the Ancients with a tale so incredible, we would ask you to witness his thoughts, so we may better understand his mission."

Elder Pirro looked at Simon and Bastian, and gave him a sideways glance. "This child?" Theo pointed at Simon, then walked over to Simon, and looked upon his scarred face.

Simon turned his head in his direction, and in his mind, replayed the taking of Iason on the Ios, and the battle that ensued with Riki leading the rescue against the Elders. Theo's body twitched, as he experienced the injuries upon Simon's body, and trembled at the loss of life. Any life. He gave Simon a sobering look, as he witnessed Iason and Riki's appearance.

He also saw Jupiter in all her glory appear before the Council of Elders, and the many exchanges between Iason and Elder Kronos. Simon's father. He further witnessed Iason's transformation, and his eyes filled with tears, as he heard Riki's words to his Flame. Yes, it was true. All of it was as Simon spoke. However, Simon's mind and heart were not for the Flame and his Tempest, this much he knew. It was on revenge.

Theo pressed his thoughts deeper, and saw the footage they viewed of the royal fathers and their sons at the Lord's Dance. He gasped when he looked at Lord Kai and Raimen. A Warrior and an Intellect. Elder Theo smiled. To anyone else in that room, this would be a true nightmare. But to him, and those who believed, this would be the voice of salvation. But he would not dare mention this to anyone, and certainly not Elder Waneta. He truly despised this man, and could not wait for him to keel over.

He was in league with Elder Pillan who would use this excuse to cleanse the population of this belief of a world ending "prophesy." They had done this several times in his lifetime, as Elders lived unusually long lives. At least the pure blooded Elders did. Theo swore he would not allow it to happen again.

Theo collected his thoughts, and quickly thought of his next move. There would be little time to act, and he wanted to prepare the natives, as he had for many decades. He looked over at Lord Bastian, and peered into his thoughts, uninvited.

What he witnessed made his stomach turn, and the thoughts he read regards to Iason nearly made the wine travel back up his throat. His barbaric treatment of those two young men would have made Theo pop his head like a grape. But there was far more behind this man than even Simon knew. This man was no different than Elder Waneta...a man of many faces, and full of darkness and revenge.

Yes, this was the key to the union between a young Elder and this Lord Bastian Hemile. Both wore the scars of regret and betrayal. Both wanted the Ancients for this, but more importantly, they wanted this Council to do the work for them. Simon was truthful in all he spoke. But he would not find what he desired most here in these men; that being redemption.

As Elder Theo finished his readings, he looked at the Council Members seated at the long table, and took a deep breath.

"What this young Heir speaks of is the truth. His Clansmen did battle the Flame and his Tempest, and his body is the proof. As is Lord Bastian Hemil's, though he went to great lengths to remove the blemish upon his flesh. These two bring an important piece of data, that when revealed, will change the lives of each and every one on this planet."

Theo now looked back at Simon and Bastian. "What they have witnessed was both horrifying, and most beautiful. Our Clansmen on the other side of the Path are lost. This much is true. But there are other Elders who in their eyes, have betrayed his Clan, and injured their pride." Theo looked at Bastian.

"They are in search of a vast treasure, and they believe the contents in that data crystal holds the key to them finding it. I will say this once, to not only them, but to all of you. What you are all hoping to find on the other side is not in your best interest."

With that, Elder Theo turned to Elder Viho and bowed. He next turned to Simon and Bastian and bowed respectfully. He then made a hasty exit without another word. With his exit, the Council Chambers roared with the loud voices of panic and confusion. But Elder Theo did not care. He was going to save lives.

He had made preparations and had them in place for many years. He gave a nod to his attendants, who were waiting for him with his private shuttle at the entrance to the building. He quickly entered, and gestured for them to enter. This was very unusual, as natives were prohibited from riding with an Elder. But Theo did not care. He quickly made for his home, and within moments, he was making his way to the countryside, to where the natives knew to go.

_**Les Fidelis...**_

As dawn broke over Les Fidelis, the first beams of light crossed over Raoul's quarters. He had awakened in his bed confused as to how he got there. He was wearing only a night shirt, and nothing else. As he stretched out, his mind returned to the comfort of Iason and Riki taking him into their embrace. He felt as if hope was now smiling down on him, as he thought of Yui back on Amoi. What he would give to have him before him at this very moment. Though his present persona was filled with memories of loving him just a few days ago, his memory of long ago was still painful to accept.

He sat up and walked towards the bath to clean up. He noticed several bowls and cloths left in a neat pile, with several small jars of mineral lotions. It was then that he noticed he had been bathed, and his skin smelled sweet. While he was lost in his thoughts, the bell chimed at his door. He turned around and granted entrance.

"Good morning Lord Am." Came the gentle voice of Martin. "I hope you are well rested?"

"Yes, thank you Martin." Raoul looked at the young medic. "Though I seem to have forgotten how I arrived at my quarters, when I recall being in the observation room."

"Yes, you were." Martin went in to collect his bowls and towels. "You were brought in by Lord Kai and Lord Luis Raymone, who found you dead asleep when they were making their rounds. Lord Kai had Jake and I give you a massage and make you more comfortable. You never woke, which surprised us."

Raoul smiled, as he began to dress. Obviously there was no need to clean up.

Raoul felt refreshed and invigorated, as he dressed while explaining to Martin his conversation with Iason and Riki in his mind the night before. The very vivid images of having his one-time lover send a loving surge like none he's ever experienced before, -at least not sexually- was mind blowing; considering he's been intimate with both Iason and Riki in the past. But this new energy source was unique and not to mention quite relaxing.

"You see Martin, I was being taken care of by Lord Iason and Riki. It was Lord Riki who sensed my thoughts, and both he and Iason watched over me last night. The last thing I recall, was the two of them placing me between them, and infusing me with their energy. I have never felt such comfort, or love. It was quite amazing."

Martin blushed, thinking Raoul had been intimate with the two Lords, and adverted his eyes away from Raoul's face. Raoul picking up on this, quickly spoke up.

"No, no- you misunderstand. I was not intimate with them in that way." Raoul smiled. "I can't think of anyone but Yui right now, even though I do recall being intimate with others. I don't know if I will ever share my bed with anyone else, and right now, I can't see past my love for Yui." Raoul looked outside his portal at the giant nebula which was getting bigger as they approached the hidden green planet.

Martin watched the tall Intellect, as his thoughts seem to float along as the stars did outside. Martin placed his bowls down, and approached Raoul. He tapped Raul gently on the shoulder.

"My Lord, when Lord Iason first regained consciousness, he held the very same gaze I now see in your eyes. He had yet to awaken, and even though his love for Lord Riki was in the present, it was a deep love that seemed written in stone. When he awakened to his past life, he mourned the lost time between him and the young prince.

His heart ached as yours does at this very moment, and we watched him fight for what was his. You also are upon that bridge, and Yui awaits on the other side. I am certain, that when you reunite, the hardships and pain, will melt with your first embrace."

Martin looked up at Raoul, who towered over him. He gave him a slight smile, as Martin's words sank in. It was true that he witnessed Iason before and after his awakening, so his words carried much weight.

"For such a young man, you certainly are a wise and compassionate soul. I feel Lord Iason and Riki are blessed with the lot of you Martin. You and your medics have been quite busy of late. Are you completely healed?"

"I believe so. Lord Raimen's healing powers are incredible. We will never understand the medical aspect of his powers, or that of both Intellect and Warrior."

"Well, I'm about to find out. I have memories of using my powers, but never to heal. There was no time for that. I've also learned we can die of a mortal wound. Lord Kai was the last face I saw before I sank into darkness. But in the heat of battle, there was no such luxury. Lord Heiku would usually just patch us up..."

Raoul became silent. He realized that Heiku was always behind Lord Kai and the front lines. He stared out in front of him, as Martin roused him from this thoughts.

"Lord Am?" Martin whispered.

"I just remembered Lord Heiku. I have memories of his life, and many conversations with him. He was Lord Kai's personal healer, and in fact, his was the first face I recalled after Yui's death. I was told I had a head injury and had been out for days. When the truth of the matter was that my memories of Yui had been sealed."

"Lord Mink had a similar experience. He began to remember Amoi, his family, and his work on Jupiter's Matrix."

"I must admit Martin, this is really strange to hold two sets of memories. I clearly recall my past relationship with Iason, and my jealousy of his love for Riki. But I now feel as if those are the distant memories, and Yui was always the first. I was involved with Lord Kai as the wars raged, but the ones that ring true are of Yui."

"Well, if you ask me, your heart is telling you what is true. Your love for Yui has surpassed time and death. Lord Riki told me once, that the heart rules one's life. He said that being an empath was a difficult thing to adapt to when he first awakened to his past. He said the sudden rush of thoughts from people was hard to filter out. But the fact that he had a mission to focus on, made the voices quiet down, to the point that he could zone in on the one he needed to hear."

"Yes, he mentioned that when he found me late last night. He said my thoughts were powerful. Then he and Lord Iason placed the recent of images of Yui into my mind. Then I felt their warm energy and went to sleep."

"I do recall their healing power. I thought Jake and I were going to die, but Lord Iason and Riki crossed the universe to save us. How do you repay something like that?"

"When I find out Martin, I will tell you." Raoul laughed quietly. "I am now on the same bridge as you. Our mission will be a good way to focus on the what needs to be done. But our return to Amoi, will be the time to look forward to reunions."

"Yes, I can't wait to meet Lady Erin. Lord Kai was so happy to see her awaken, though Lord Raimen may see it differently." Martin giggled. "But I see where Lord Riki got his looks. She is quite beautiful."

"That she is. Lady Yuri is also breathtaking. Lord Iason will be quite happy to see her awaken. Though her journey to the present will be as it was for all of us who have suffered the wars."

"Well, all she will have to do is look at you, and Lord Kai." Martin smiled. "Well, we need to get you something to eat, and ready for our expedition! You should see Lord Iason, he is all decked out as if he were on some archaeological dig!"

"Well that does not surprise me at all." Raoul smiled, "He is quite the adventurer. If he weren't the Head of the Syndicate, he would have been happy digging up history. At least those were his present hobbies. The Iason of the past was a studious young man, who was often given the boot from his father to get some fresh air from the labs. But it was those very same experiments and theories that have given us all life once again."

The two men enjoyed each others company, and deep conversation. Martin helped Raoul dress, and even did his hair. Martin recalled Raoul's father in the archives, and placed a braid down the right side of his face, and tied it off with a blue tie. Raoul wore his Sentinel's uniform, and looked around for something that was missing. Martin watched as he looked all over the room, then stopped to think. After a few moments it dawned on him, and he made a bee line to his weapons locker. He opened the door, and found his whip.

"Ah, there you are!" Raoul exclaimed. "I have missed you dear old friend."

Raoul smiled, as he placed his whip in it's proper loop, and gave it a soft pat. He didn't know whether he would need it, but felt naked without it. He looked at Martin, who gave him a thumbs up. He collected his things, and both men headed out the door. There seemed to be a loud commotion as they approached the mess hall. When they entered, those who saw him enter gave a loud cheer.

Raoul was surprised by the welcome, and made an attempt to escape, and found Kai and Raimen right behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Raimen giggled, as he playfully pushed Raoul back into the mess hall. By then everyone had turned around and were laughing at Raoul's attempt to sneak out. "You may have been asleep for two days, but I assure you, no one slept peacefully until you came about." Raimen pointed his finger at Raoul's nose.

"What in the world are all of you making such a loud ruckus about?" Kai's loud commanding voice was heard over the men. "Isn't it too early for adult men to be acting like first year-"

"Oh stuff it my love!" Raimen interrupted as he ran to the center of the group, to see what they were all excited about. Kai was left with his mouth open, and his finger pointing up in an authoritarian pose, as he watched Raimen pointing outside.

"Well, it seems there's no stopping them, is there my friend?" Kai laughed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and see what has them so excited."

Kai pushed Raoul further into the room, and joined the crew, as all watched the little green planet begin to appear from within the giant nebula. It lay like a green pearl, and was catching the first rays of light from the sun in that system. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Soon Iason and Riki made their way into the mess hall, and joined everyone in seeing the resting place of the Maidens.

"Yousi, you did well my friend." Iason whispered to Yousi who rocked on his heels. He knew the crew would truly love seeing the small planet as they approached. Riki hit him playful on the arm, as they watched Les Fidelis in full bloom.

"This has to be the most beautiful jewel in the galaxy Yousi. And you said you discovered it by accident?" Kai spoke. "All nestled in a blanket of stars. I can see how easily this little world could have been overlooked."

After a few minutes Sir James could be heard over the intercom announcing that they were about to enter the atmosphere. Everyone watched eagerly, as the land masses appeared, and the ship made for the coordinates Yousi gave.

Omaki and Argent hugged their shy partner, as the three watched the settlement came in to view. To the untrained eye, one would say it was a barren world, but since everyone knew the settlement was in the many caves, they looked on as Sir James landed the ship at the mouth of the largest cave.

Every one headed out, and could not wait to begin the recovery of the maidens. Omaki and Argent literally ran, with Yousi a close third. Iason watched the dust cloud of their tracks, and nothing but a blur of blond hair go by. He was a bit more regal, until he saw Riki sprint out in front of the three, who laughed as they made their way to the cave. With that, it seemed as if a stampede of men followed, from both ships, to include Elders and medics. Elder Petros lagged behind, and preferred to join the Lord Fathers.

Kai and Raimen were impressed with the beauty of the planet, and felt Yousi's second choice was a kindness, to the ones who survived. As the crew followed the excited ones in the lead, Raimen smiled at the faces of Iason and Raoul. Both walked together towards the cave, and seemed to enjoy the beauty of it. There were many green fields of grass, and wildflowers in every direction.

"I believe Iason is trying to soften the blow." Kai spoke, as the three watched Iason's gestures. "Let's hope, this is not too much for Raoul, so soon after his eventful day yesterday."

"There has been far too much loss for all concerned my Lords." Petros spoke. "There is also much joy in what the Maidens will bring. Like the many blossoms that cover this world, it is appropriate that their resting place turned out to be this paradise. I fear Lord Raoul may yet mourn today's discovery.

"Well, there is no stopping this, so let's hope his newly awakened mind, finds comfort in knowing who slumbers beyond the entrance. I do hope his dear twin was not the last." Raimen sighed.

"Monique was truly beautiful. I remember her smile." Kai whispered. "I always wondered what happened to her, and Lady Annabelle. Rene never told me she was even off world. I understand that Raoul thought they had been relocated near the south pole. Your dear wife made sure they would escape the carnage...much to her credit. This life may have been difficult for the Am household, but this world somehow, makes me envy their life here."

The three Lords entered the caves and stood in awe, at the grand Estate that greeted them. That so much time had passed was not obvious, as the structure carved out of bedrock stood as a silent witness. It confirmed that at one time, life truly existed on that planet.

"Lord Kai!" Came the voice of Omaki. "Look! The recording devices are still here!" Omaki held the data crystals. "Well, the recording devices didn't technically survive. Obviously with ten thousand years in between the few months my past memory knows has passed. But it seems that at the present, a bit more time actually happened."

"That does not make sense Omi! But I'll take your word for it!" Kai laughed at the giddiness of the three men, who fought so hard to make this possible. He had to admit, that they truly were faithful to their mission, and to the women of the Am household.

Raoul and Iason looked at the Estate, and walked in. Inside, Raoul looked at the small hall and walked over to the spot where a fireplace once was. The windows that let in the sun's rays with the aid of mirrors were all gone, but the faded stained glass was still intact on the smaller windows. Raoul found Iason staring at the remains of what looked like a bread oven.

"It seems our three friends, tried their best to make them as comfortable as possible. I see old technology everywhere I look." Iason cleaned the dust off his hands. "I see the remnants of an old processor made to store grains, which would explain the bread oven. There are also a few pieces of crystal stemware I found in one of those storage compartments." Iason smiled.

"My Lords!" Came the voice of Darius. "We have found them!"

Darius' excitement was overflowing, as he smiled at both men. Iason's eyes lit up, as both he and Raoul followed Darius to the interior of the cave. They could see everyone digging slowly, as the entrance to the vault was covered with several feet of dirt. As they dug further, they found a layer of rock, and further still, found the last barricade that revealed the titanium door of the vault.

With so many hands digging the work was fast, and exciting, finding everyone involved. The medics were so happy, they scurried from one end of the cave to the other, bringing water and more tools from the ship. Nearly an hour later, the entrance had been completely cleared away. The men all stood back and took in the sight of what three men built, all by themselves.

Lord Kai looked at Omaki and Argent who had removed their shirts, and were back in their old mode of working the site, Yousi sat near a rather large boulder by the dry lake bed, where he used to always rest. Kai walked over to them, and addressed them.

"How long did this vault take the three of you to complete?"

"Years, my Lord." Omaki quickly answered back. "Nearly a century, as time would permit. Since we had to begin from scratch once we transferred the Am household and the specimens again. We dug the chamber into the rock bed with the one Bio-Droid, and that took us several years, between the three of us.

But we left it behind, since it broke down, and was dead weight. The vault materials were found and collected from Jupiter's first vaults. She did not need them, so Lady Yuri told us to take what we needed at the beginning. We were even allowed to take several of the fail-safe generators.

I admit I felt a bit guilty taking them from Jupiter, but without them, the vault would have never stayed active, and the women would have perished within months. We couldn't have them burning wood for warmth or cooking, so we scrounged for all we could carry each time we returned to Amoi.

Sometimes we were gone for months. The longest period of time was nearly two years. So this fail-safe generator with it's nuclear base, did the job. After that, Yousi designed the blue prints for it, and well, we just built it. We knew the giant caves would cloak them, and the nebula would hide their signature."

"Absolutely amazing!" Raimen spoke as he looked over at the sealed vault. His face was covered with dirt, and sweat, as he leaned on Kai's shoulders. "I must say, you three did a wonderful job! Now, will one of you do us the favor and open it up? The men are quite eager to collect our Maidens and bring them home."

Kai looked over his shoulder to see the crews of both ships looking in their direction. Their faces betrayed their eagerness, having worked hard to reveal the Queens Treasure. Yousi stepped forward, and walked over to the hatch. He gave a deep sigh, and pressed his code:

"HOPE."

The hatch hummed loudly, and the cave vibrated at first, as the twelve inch bolts all began to move across the door. With a loud hiss, the door released it's centuries old latch. Yousi looked at everyone, and with the help of several crewmen, pulled the door open. When they saw the thickness of the door, Iason and Riki, along with those who saw the vault of specimens on Rhea, knew what they would find.

Lord Kai and Raimen walked in, and looked up. The vault rose nearly three stories high, and was filled to capacity with specimen jars. Which were nothing like they imagined. They were actually small metallic cylinders with a crystal cap the size of a cigarette lighter. The men became reverently quiet, as the multitude of jars was awe-inspiring. Yousi, Omaki and Argent stood at the door. To them, it was only yesterday when they sealed the vault. It was still too real for them to enter.

When Iason and Riki walked in, they were overcome by the sheer numbers before them. Riki felt his anxiety rise with the thought of so many dead. And all, if not the majority- were women. Iason picked up on his sadness, and without hesitation reached over to him, to sooth his thoughts.

In doings so, the energy coming from Iason had the same reaction it did on Rhea. The jars began to vibrate, and the specimens began to glow, lighting the vault completely. Iason and Riki could swear they heard the multitude of souls cry out to them.

Their reaction made Kai and Raimen stared at their sons. They both realized the many things said of their linked powers was indeed unique. Their love surpassed time, and space..and even death.

The silence was broken when Argent remembered the stone sarcophagus' he chiseled away for the Am household, and tugged at Omaki. "We need to find them." Argent pointed to a small box with a number of cylinders and a set of familiar tools. "I knew if we were going to do this, I might need them."

"I guess old habits are hard to break my love." Omaki gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't know how to approach Raoul, and wondered if he should.

Riki sensed the sudden ache in their heart, as the three had yet to enter the vault. He walked over to them and spoke.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." Riki walked out, and led the way. The three followed wondering how he knew the direction to their resting place. He held a torch lamp and slowly made his way off to the right. Nearly a hundred yards away, he pointed to the wall. Much of the rock had shown signs of natural erosion, since they were not sealed like the vault. But Riki looked into Argent's mind, and as he recalled each one, Riki called out their names.

Iason came up behind him, followed by their fathers and Raoul. With the Lords on the move, the crew quietly walked over to where they were all standing, facing the wall. As Riki pointed to each sarcophagus, the Elders said quiet prayers, and added each name as Riki finally came to Lady Annabelle Am. It seemed as if all sound was suddenly sucked out of the cave, and all that was heard, was Raoul's gasp. Iason watched as Raoul came up to her sarcophagus, and knelt down.

"H-How can this be?" Raoul looked at the three who held their equipment in their hands. "I was told they were in the south pole! I believed all their correspondence was from there..."

Raoul's mind was once again in pain, as he touched his mother's sarcophagus. Then Riki pointed to the one next to it. Then he whispered Monique's name. With that, Raoul gave way to tears. It was too much. He knew they were lost, but he believed them to have perished on Amoi. He looked at Iason and Riki.

"You two knew? As did you three?" Raoul whispered. "Why not tell me?"

Omaki stepped forward. "We told them Raoul. We asked them to help us tell you...or to at least to soften the blow. But you began to awaken, and-"

"And it was Riki and I who made that decision Raoul. But we only discovered your family's part in this mission through the logs from the data crystal. We felt the knowledge of this would best be kept until we landed." Iason approached Raoul who was conflicted with emotion. But it was understandable.

"When they were asked to volunteer for this mission Raoul, they did not hesitate, and felt honored to watch over the lost." Omaki whispered, to which Raoul quickly looked in his direction. "They knew your father guarded Lord Kai. So your mother, volunteered to be a Sentinel over the Maidens. Over our treasure."

Kai now stepped in, to try and turn this around. He knew Raoul would suffer yet more, when they landed, but there was no other way. Especially so soon after his ordeal.

"Commander Darius, have your crew begin to load the specimens on board our ship. We have several large storage compartments that should hold them secure. There's a good day's work ahead of us all, so let's get moving. Lord Heiku, you and what's his name...Victor. Yes, please assist these three with the collection of the Am household's specimens. Lord Raymone, please assemble a team, to load the remains once they are done. We shall bring them to rest on Amoi. They have been far from home for far too long."

With that, the two crews broke off into their assignments, and the excitement would soon begin to rise once again. Raimen walked up to Raoul and tilted his head, as he tried to see his face. Raoul was standing over his sister's sarcophagus. He placed a hand over the lid, and tried to see what was inscribed. But the elements had all but worn off the private messages.

"I fear, I am not good company right now my Lord." Raoul whispered softly. "I know I should be happy that they did not suffer a horrible death on Amoi. But they all knew. My father, mother, and even my twin sister, all three kept silent." Raoul tried to see the positive, but the reality that was before him, was hard to accept.

"What they knew was that you had an important mission yourself Raoul. I understand, you were assigned the northern territories, and commanded a vast number of men." Raimen soothed. "They knew if you were aware of their mission, the very real possibility of their mission, would have been at risk if you had been taken captive.

Those three over there, fought against the very same madness you did, but without using their powers, without all you had to give in your defense. If only to keep them safe. So please do not mourn their choice. You should rejoice in the fact that they were true Sentinels like you, and your father. But, I do have a bit of good news with regards to him."

Raimen looked on, as Raoul heard the lid being removed from the first sarcophagus. His heart raced, as he knew beneath his hands, his sister lay in death. Raimen gently pulled him away, as he spoke.

"I learned your father is not far from here. In fact, he is in the vault you were in a few minutes ago." Raimen saw Raoul's face light up, as he let the words soak in. He suddenly wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at Omaki, who gave him a nod in confirmation, then smiled weakly. The excitement that beamed from their faces before they began, had been drained from the three. Raoul saw the anguish in their task, and imagined what they must have suffered for nearly three hundred years.

"I know this will also pass." Raimen stroked Raoul's hair. "I have my own tears to shed, my dear friend. She lays waiting for me to arrive home. I fear, I will need all the support I can gather, in not only helping my dear wife to awaken, but in the guilt I feel for dying before her."

"It can't be helped my Lord. It was a dark hand we were all dealt. Lady Yuri will be happy when she sees her family restored before her. I can only hope, mine is as fortunate as yours."

"Well, it will give way to an endless parade of parties and merrymaking, as we welcome them all back one at a time!" Raimen smiled. "Besides, we will become a race of extremely old farts, and who knew I'd look so handsome at a young old age of ten thousand..blah..blah...blah." Raimen giggled.

Raoul shook his head. Truly they were a race of Ancients. But as he watched Heiku retrieve specimens, he realized Heiku has been awful quiet. He wondered what was going on in his head.

Riki watched as the crew carefully handled the specimens. Lord Raimen and Kai used their powers to slowly bring down the ones at the very top. Iason and Riki floated nearby, and with the four of them working in unison, the vault slowly was being emptied. The crews loved seeing three of them float without a second thought, while Kai used his power to move larger groups of containers. The crews privately hoped that if any of them also awakened, they would have the power to levitate.

The hours passed, and the two crews worked diligently to empty out the vault. Sir Bryan provided a wonderful meal, which restored the many hands that gently placed each specimen into the storage containers. On occasion they would glance at the database which listed the deceased, by name and a corresponding digital tag on the specimen cylinder, which to the crew really didn't mean much, since they had no memories of who they were.

On the other hand, Omaki, Argent and Yousi knew them well. Lord Kai and Lord Raimen could not bear to look at the list, but knew the joy of seeing them alive once again, outweighed the ache they felt at the moment. When Lord Rene Am was found, they placed his specimen with Lady Annabelle, and Monique.

Lord Kai looked down at the Am family and whispered. "Soon dear friends. Soon you shall all see the fruits of your labor."


	17. Chapter 17

The Lost Chapter 17: Silent Screams and Salvation

The Council of Elders made the walls vibrate, as the tumultuous roar of chaos made even the delicate senses of Elder Theo shiver with anxiety. The Elder had sent word to his contacts, that the time was at hand, and the end of suffering was upon them; if they did as planned. His trusted household had his personal effects transferred to his summer home, deep in the forest of Yasuo's ancient ruins.

The natives had slowly begun to arrive from all directions, and used the panic within the Elder Clans as a means to get away. They took nothing but the clothes on their backs, and their loved ones. Elder Theo had stored many months worth of food and water for them all, and this was a huge undertaking for the Elder Lord, as his peaceful relationship with the Oracles led him to do as they foresaw. Salvation was coming in the form of a powerful _Tempest_ wind, followed with the searing _Flame_ of destruction.

It was not the first time they had done this, after all, they needed to practice, in order to make sure all the right people were in the right place; so all would flee to safety. There were many links to this, and as they slowly disappeared from the sight of their Elder Masters, the natives found that when the time came, they would be ready.

Some witnessed decades of rehearsals, and never lived to see the day freedom would arrive. But they had faith, that their Elder patron, Lord Theo Pirro, who never left their side in nearly a century, would find a way to save this generation of natives. There were very few aging natives, as the Council of Elders would cleanse the generation of their older, wiser men and women. Leaving on younger, more easily persuaded natives to serve within the ranks of the Elders.

It was odd that the Elders kept the Oracles, being the mystical Sages they were. They hated the thought of anyone _knowing_ more than them in the realm of the supernatural. However, the group of Oracles, was a mixed breed of Elder and native Yasuo men. The women giving birth to such a mix breed were often kept as concubines, much to the disgust of pure blood Elders.

But the very nature of an Elder could not prevent them for wanting to know what the Gods had to say. Whether or not they had a favorable forecast, did not matter. This love/hate relationship made for interesting arguments within the walls of the Council Chambers, and for centuries the Elders would find humor in the talk of prophesies regarding a Tempest and his Flame_._

"The families have all arrived Lord Theo."

"Very well my dear friend. Now let's get back to the cities. We don't want to raise the alarm too soon."

"Do you really think this is the _real_ thing?"

Elder Theo looked at the young man. He was nearly 30 years old, yet he knew exactly what this meant. It was no false alarm.

"Yes Shino, this is the real thing. With the first screams by the Oracles, we knew the Tempest of long ago had awakened. They did not know from which direction the Tempest would arrive, but the powerful force had nearly knocked the Oracles off their meditative trances and into a fit of seizures. This could only have been the awakening of the prophesied Tempest, and his Flame. Now, let's get moving, we must get all the men back to the cities, and give them no cause for alarm. As long as you all wear those blasted collars of slavery, you must return."

The male population of Yasuo was controlled by the silver collars they wore around their necks. The women and children were not enslaved as they were, but the threat to their lives was more than enough to keep the men controlled.

"There is a very _real_ possibility that our salvation will arrive shortly. The Oracles were all moaning this morning, before the sun rose, and I tell you what, the images I witnessed in our two mysterious visitors was more then enough to warrant this exodus. The women and children will not be mowed down again, as long as I draw breath. Now hurry back, we must not let them discover that all of you have been out in the countryside. Those collars also have a beacon that can pinpoint where you've been, if given a reason."

The men quickly returned to their households, and Theo rushed back to his Estate, knowing he would soon have a visit from Lord Elder Viho. He was certain he was not pleased with him, after walking out of the Council Chambers after the bomb he dropped. The natives would be safe _this_ time, and he would see to it. As he returned to his Estate he received a message by Elder Viho to report to his private Chambers. As if by some strange coincidence, his absence was indeed _noticed_.

"Lord Theo, you left in such a hurry, I never got to speak to you about our two visitors." Elder Viho grinned. "I don't quite know what to make of your incredible reading of young Elder Simon's mind, you should hear the noise coming from the Council as we speak."

"Well, that was the reason you hauled my ass into your Council Chambers. Is this not so?" Theo's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"The _reason_ as you well know, is that you are the _only_ true blood Elder I believe in. I don't care for the Oracles and their hysterics. I often wonder if they make it all up, with their chantings, and mutilating of creatures. Do you not agree?"

Theo could sense the emotions of Lord Viho, though he did well in his attempts to hide them from him. Something Theo loved to tease the old Elder with relentlessly.

"I never cared for all their incense and temple theatrics. As you very well know, a mind filled with drugs and whatnot was never to my liking." Theo spoke. "It is the reason those two men were so simple to read. Especially the young Elder..Simon was it? He has seen some of the most horrific events these past few months. I was surprised he made such a journey."

"Oh? How so?" Elder Viho looked at Theo suspiciously. "Is there more to this young man than what you disclosed?"

Theo did not flinch, nor did he give any indication he in fact saw plenty. But he would not reveal anything to the Elder Lord, that would make him give the order to "cleanse" the natives once more. Unless he felt threatened.

"Only what is at the heart of every other Elder on this planet. What I saw was his tremendous injuries and those of his crew. I spoke true, that he was yet to heal. He, unlike his companion is gravely injured, and I would recommend he be treated as soon as possible. This other foreigner also underwent numerous procedures, moreover, his heart is black to the core, with _ulterior_ motives."

"He apparently comes from a very lucrative business. His family of nobles has the market in advance technology, or so he claims. The ship he arrived in is unlike any we've built."

Theo laughed quietly. This "noble" family was nothing but a ruthless lot of opportunist. But he would not mention this either to Elder Viho.

"Yes I'm certain they are impressive, especially if you consider the fact that we have had to build our own ships from the scraps of old technology we arrived in." Theo began, "The scent of new technology has the Council members tasting blood in the water, like the many crimson fish the natives fear. Those blood thirsty animals know when fresh blood has landed in the water."

"Are you comparing the Council Members to these fish? How cruel of you Theo. Calling your own flesh blood thirsty."

"Am I wrong Viho? They would have stripped naked and pointed their asses in the air, to have this 'Lord Bastian' take them, in exchange for _new technology_. I'm surprised the young Lord has not been propositioned yet." Theo smiled mischievously at Elder Viho.

"Don't side step the reason I have summoned you Theo. Is their talk of Jupiter's reanimation of the Ancients a true statement?"

"Now why would I confirm this, and have you question _me_?" Theo now took a defensive stance. "I was called in for a witness of this young Elder, and gave it. Not only that, but gave you a _free_ reading of this Lord Bastian, and now you insult me with questions? Theo began to show his frustration over Viho's tone.

"You are on the opposite side of the known galaxy. They are from the other side of the Path of the Ancients. If you remain here, which I recommend, you have nothing to fear. But if your thirst for the past and for technology, drives you to make the journey to Amoi, you will suffer; I spoke true. What you search for is not on Amoi."

"And you?" Viho pressed. "I know you don't care for politics, or this council. I would think you would be happy to see us all disappear back to the other side, so you could live as one of these _natives_ in the wild."

"At least they don't fuck each other for political advancement." Theo gave Viho a leveled look. "They keep to themselves, and worship the elements, rather than men. I find their _clean_ habits rather enlightening. The council members could learn a thing or two from these _inferior_ beings."

Elder Viho knew he struck a nerve. Theo was not shy with regards to the natives. He was one of a handful of Elders whose households comprised of only natives. They were half bloods, perhaps feeling sympathetic towards their own roots. But nevertheless, Theo would trust no one with his secrets.

"Very well, forgive me my words. I know how much you care for them. But the hysterics of the Oracles has the Council chambers buzzing with their talk of this _Tempest._ I won't deny feeling a bit anxious, now that these two visitors confirmed their fears."

"As I spoke, and now bears repeating. If you keep your hands out of this, Yasuo will fare well. Is that all? I am looking forward to viewing the stars tonight. My _native_ household say there is going to be quite a show tonight."

Theo wanted to continue his preparations. The "show" he spoke of had nothing to do with the heavens, more than the look for the possibility of the Tempest making an appearance.

"It's rather early for star gazing is it not? The sun has yet to hit the midday hour. I would like you to speak more to this young Elder."

"I don't see why I should be there. He obviously spoke the truth. His every statement I confirmed, and even that of this Lord Bastian. I don't care for their motives."

"Oh? And what motives would that be? Hm?" Elder Viho now sat up on his chair. "Was there more to their appearance than what they spoke?"

"Now my friend." Theo began, "There is no real difference between this Lord Heir, and his associate who is just as black in his own personal motives. They will have you rush head first to the pits of death, before the sun sets. And that my friend..is the extent of _my_ involvement."

"No. You have a duty to the Council, and to me. I have brought in old Viho, my namesake. He is the most vocal of these native Oracles, and I for one want to hear his words. Don't you think so?"

Elder Viho grinned, making the wrinkles in his face stretch along his narrow face. He wanted to see Theo's reaction, and was not surprised with his next outburst.

"What? The man is nearly a century old, and you would bring him into that pit of jackals?" Theo made to exit the room, and head for the Council chambers, just as Elder Viho expected. He turned to look back over his shoulder as he hissed: "You will regret this move Elder Viho. I will hold _you_ personally responsible for his fate."

"Ah, then there _is_ something you are hiding?" Elder Viho countered. "You brought this upon yourself for keeping secrets."

Theo stopped momentarily to speak. "I keep nothing! And you are the fool I've always known. Taking by force the fruits of this world. It will be your own undoing!" Theo growled beneath his breath, as he rushed into the Council room.

As he entered the chamber hall, he found Elder Simon speaking to a small group of Elders. Several _true_ blood Elders. As he looked to his left, he found a gaggle of Elders fawning over Lord Bastian. Just as he described them to Elder Viho. All that was missing was candles and a bed.

Elder Viho called the room to order, before the old Oracle was brought in. The native immediately looked for Theo, who watched him helplessly, as he noticed the silver collar on his neck had been removed. This told Theo, that the old native would be coerced into a favorable conversation. If not, they would force the truth with pain. The removal of the collar was to give the native a false sense of security, to actually try and defend himself.

The Elders loved to play with their quarry before they killed it. Theo felt the pit of his stomach turn, as a glass of wine was given to the gray haired man. With sadness in his eyes, he took a sip, less he be found rude for not taking what was freely given.

"Now, come my dear Viho! We have been hearing much about your sect's murmurings with regard to an old tale of a so called savior. Tell us if these two gentlemen precede their appearance. You have nothing to fear from us. See? We have even brought you your incense and candles."

Old Viho would not look up at the tall Elder. He knew he was a doomed man. He felt the eyes of all the Elders burrowing into his head. But only heard the quiet voice of Theo in his head over the madness of their noise.

"Don't fear young Viho." Theo spoke, "I will see that no harm befalls you. I know you understand my words."

The elderly man closed his eyes, and could now hear Elder Theo clearly. The room became silent, mistaking the elderly man's actions as a sign that he was about to begin.

BREAK PAGE 2

His items had been placed on a small table, and a reverent hush came over everyone. What they did not know, was that Theo was now in control of this poor man's fate.

"Theo! I can not betray what is to be. I would prefer you end my life now...I have lived long enough to see this day come. My only regret, is not living long enough to see his face in person. I know I will not live past this day, as my words, whether true or false, will set in motion the hand of this pestilence that is your Clan."

"Forgive me old friend, but if you should confirm what is to be your salvation, many of your people will die before he arrives." Theo peered into his thoughts. "But I may be able to ease your suffering. Give them a good show, and I will bring your bones the peaceful rest they long for."

"I recall your first words to me young Elder for I know your kind is long in the tooth. You said to me, 'Why do you look at the stars?' And I replied, 'Because salvation will arrive in my lifetime.' And true to my word, he will arrive. But before I go, let me tell you what we saw."

Theo now peered into the old man's memories, and in them he saw a young man with eyes as black as night. He commanded the wind, and the power of lightning. He held the hand of a tall man with eyes as blue as the sea, and hair as gold as the wheat at harvest time.

"This is the Tempest and his Flame. These two have the power to move within the mind of those in need. We felt their power not more than one night ago, as they saved a soul in despair. We were able to reach out to him and I was blessed to touch his hand, and see into his eyes. He did not know us, and was pulled away from our grasp when his lover came to his aid. But I _know_ he heard us! I'm certain of this, for he turned to see the few of us reaching out, among a world of death and danger. He fought your kind, but I feel you know this yourself. Only the oldest of us was able to see them both, however your Clan will regret what this body of men have planned."

"Planned? What do they have planned?" Suddenly Theo became anxious.

"We heard a group of true bloods mention that their two ships were _not_ the first to cross our path. This will be revealed in a moment, and it will be the beginning of the end."

"There were _others?_"

"Yes. The Tempest and his Flame crossed our path first, to be followed by these two. They were chasing after them, for some _treasure of great worth_. A treasure they themselves have no clue as to it's _true_ value."

"And you know what it is the two search for?" Theo pressed.

"They are searching for their dead. Their past has been awakened, and they are about to breath life into the one's lost. Those killed by the very same Elders who first extended their hands to us in friendship. Whose lives we saved from death when they first crashed on our world."

"I will not let this come to pass! I will not allow them to return to do more death dealing chaos. I swear this to you!" Theo now screamed in his mind.

"Then let me begin my final act. Please make it painless my young friend. You have saved millions with the power you yield in your mind. I feel blessed to have found one such as you among a wicked and evil species."

"You shall sleep knowing you have indeed seen the salvation of your people Viho."

As they said their farewells, the old Oracle began to twitch and shake. He opened his eyes, and peered into the eyes of Elder Simon. He began to chant, and in his final words, enjoyed the fact that all who stood before him would meet their end as the Flame on the other side of the Path would not fail to follow the Tempest which would soon arrive.

"I see a pool of water, and the one who stirs the dust beneath his feet. He dances among the stars, and is chased by the Flame. They have seen great darkness in their death-like sleep." The Oracle now looked towards Elder Simon and Lord Bastian, "And as they have done in centuries past, they bring death to those who wield the power of the mind. These two men before you bear the scars brought upon them for their own cruelty, and greed."

"You shall hold your tongue old man!" Elder Reynard suddenly spoke up. "You were called to give a reading according to what your "gods" whisper in your ears. Don't forget your place!"

But the old native continued, knowing Theo was there for him. The old man turned towards Elder Reynard, and began to twitch, as he took in the scent of the candles, and his black water bowl was filled. He looked down, and as the bewildered native gasped, the image of Riki appeared within the clarity of the water. He began to tremble, as Iason was seen holding him in his embrace.

"I see the seed of the Ancient past. They ride on a silver chariot, and wield the power of the sun. With outstretched hands, their kind has redeemed the _lost_. And with the kiss from the gods, they will protect the flowers upon our fields, as they pluck the _weeds_ from within our lands."

Elder Viho clenched his jaw, as the old man took the wine glass and in one gulp, took it all in. For it would be his last. The Elders grumbled amongst themselves, as they knew the meaning of his words. As they all watched the old native reach for the bowl, a young Elder entered the chamber and attempted to reach the Lord Elder, but was held off. The old native knew the messenger was bringing interesting news, and once more began to move his body in the most odd ways, as if he were in a trance. Viho's hands trembled as he touched the bowl. Theo peered into his mind seeing for the first time, the live image of Riki and Iason holding each other.

Theo could not believe his eyes, as the two Lords were truly young, and fair in appearance. Their faces were covered in dust, and the two playfully dipped their bodies in a pool of water. Theo would never forget this, as only kindness and love was seen in the image. He realized the Oracles had always been right in their talk of the lovers from the past. The old native touched the bowl and disturbed the water. The image changed, and he found his world on fire. His expression changed, as he saw the very same Elders in the council chamber fighting with the young Tempest and his Flame. He dipped his hands and washed the tears from his eyes, which shocked the Elders. They knew the Oracles never defiled the water with their own hands, for the "gods" demanded purity; they could not figure out why he had done so.

Theo looked once more, and in his mind the old native saw the skies open up, to a downpour of rain which was Riki and Iason. The prophesy became reality and they washed the filth from the surface of Yasuo; and freed the natives from their oppressors. Theo smiled to have been granted such a vision. It was the same images he recalled seeing the moment he had first come upon a younger Viho who loved to stare at the sky. With that, Theo reached with his mind, and slowly put the old Oracle into a deep slumber. His heart began to flutter, and Viho fainted and died.

The chamber gave a collective gasp, as the native could not be roused. Theo was the first to catch him as he fell, and in his final thoughts, the old native thanked him for his kindness.

Theo whispered in his mind, "Rest old Viho. Your people will see this come to pass."

"Lord Theo! What is meaning of this? What did you see? I _know_ you watched, you must have seen what he saw!"

Elder Viho rushed to the bowl, as the water continued to ripple and vibrate. To the Elders who knew the Oracles, and witnessed many sessions, they knew that the bowl was still actively displaying a scene. But the water did not reveal anything to him. He pulled on Elder Theo's tunic, making him loose his grip on the dead man, to which he angrily pulled himself away from Elder Viho. His eyes betrayed his anger, as it was by his hand, that the old native sacrificed his life in order to not suffer an otherwise painful death.

"Look quickly Theo! Tell us what it is you see!"

Elder Viho pointed to the bowl, as if Theo had such a gift. He looked down at the bowl that continued to resonate with the images of the destruction of Yasuo. But Theo could no longer see the images projected from the old man's mind, for he was no longer living. As the last vibrations from his life passed on, the bowl became still. The water suddenly began to bubble up, and pour out. It was as if the water was reaching for the old man, softly raining down upon his body.

The Elders became animated, and as they were all mystics and sages, they felt this was an ill omen as to what was said before. They immediately began to cry out for Elder Viho to say something. The young Elder who had entered the chambers finally was able to reach Elder Viho, and whispered in his ear. Elder Viho's eyes opened wide, as he looked at Elder Simon and Lord Bastian. He raised his hands and hushed the Elders once again. Elder Theo was beginning to leave the hall, following the body of the old Oracle when Elder Viho called him back in.

"Elder Theo, I need you here to hear this latest news. It seems there was an error on our part this morning when the alarms went off." Everyone in the chamber looked down at Simon and Bastian. "I believe you two were not the _first_ to breach beacon one-two-seven-two, is this not so?"

Simon stood up, as he looked at Bastian. Its not as if they left out any information, they just didn't know in which direction two ships had taken.

"That is true, though we do not know the navigational charts as well as you might think. We used an ancient map held by Lord Bastian's family. These portals - wormholes - are not easy to navigate, as you all know. We have been following two ships, with what we believe are a crew from Amoi. You see, there has been much subspace chatter with rumors of a "Queen's Treasure." At first we presumed it was just an ordinary hunt, until Lord Bastian came across an unexpected opportunity. He had in his custody two young men, medics who once were members of the crew that captured Lord Iason Mink."

Elder Simon continued, as the body of Elders now sat down to hear his report. Lord Bastian was feeling the pressure of all the eyes down upon them once more.

"We both knew these two young men had treated Lord Mink's injuries, and witnessed his transformation for what we believe, was the first time in _this_ era. Lord Bastian discovered them on Aristia, and took the opportunity and _held_ them in his custody. Several days later, the two young medics were rescued in the most incredible fashion, of which we are still trying to figure out how it all occurred."

Simon took a drink from his wine glass, as Theo listened intently. He knew what he saw in their minds. Lord Bastian did far more than "hold" them in his custody. He knew he tortured and nearly murdered the two young men. But since Simon was relaying the truth -for the most part- he did nothing but listened quietly. On the other hand, Elder Viho watched Theo using his peripheral vision. He knew if the empathic Elder heard a lie, he would react to Simon's account. Since he had not, he gave Simon a nod to continue.

"Lord Bastian and I met on Rhea, and had decided to act together, by combining our knowledge and resources in searching you out. In the late evening three days ago, Lord Bastian's ship was attacked in the most strangest way. It appeared as if both medics had been possessed by Lord Iason and Lord Riki. We know this to be so, as witness accounts by the medical team, and five of my men heard the two Lords speak through the young medics.

They miraculously healed their injuries, and when my guards entered the medical center, they were met with the power of not just them, but also the two Lord Fathers as well. Lord Kai Oskuro made his presence known, and killed two of my guards. The ships doctor had been tossed against the wall, and the two young medics exhibited powers not seen before, except by an Elder."

Theo flinched when Simon spoke of the "injured" medics miraculously healing. He knew they had been tortured, and realized they must have been _important_ to Lord Iason and Lord Riki. Though he had never heard of anyone who could do that except an empath. One like _him_. That one spoke as Lord Kai Oskuro was not lost to him. He knew the archives of Yasuo mentioned his name many times from the ancient past.

BREAK PAGE 3

The council members began to murmer among themselves, as the familiar albeit ancient names were once again spoken among the Elders. Theo's mind began to see the hand of fate coming around full circle, though he did not know what part he would come to play in the days to follow.

"And what came of that encounter?" Elder Viho spoke up. As the leader of the Yasuo Clans, the mere mention of Lord Kai Oskuro's ancient name was cause for agitation. After all, it was Lord Kai who battled them for centuries, before they were lost among the stars.

"When Lord Bastian and I returned to our ships, the two medics we learned had been rescued by a team led by a former associate of our Clansmen. Moreover, we learned that a larger, more _modern_ ship rendezvoused with them in a nearby asteroid cluster, giving us the impression, that Jupiter had her hand in this. That ship is one of an incredibly advanced fleet, and kept under cloak by her Elite, and the Firm."

Elder Viho touched his chin with his finger, "So you believe the Royal heirs were in this ship?"

"Well, we could not confirm this, only that they were involved with the rescue of the medics. We followed their ship's signature which pointed into the Path of the Ancients. We knew of no reason why Jupiter would have her hand in this, especially for rumors of a treasure."

"Elder Myles, at what time were the alarms triggered?" Elder Viho looked at the young Elder standing by the chamber doors.

"The first alarm was triggered at exactly three hours before sunrise, my Lord."

"And the second alarm? I know there were two, as we were roused back to our feet before our heads hit the pillow once again."

"The second breach of beacon one-two-seven-two was nearly two hours after the first, my Lord."

"Yes, exactly. I sent our reconnaissance ship upon the first alarm, and yet the alarms continued. We believed it may have been the fact that the beacons are old technology, and were falling apart. This has happened more often than I care to speak of. I believe your ships were the cause of the second wave of alarms, Lord Simon. I fear that when you encountered our ship, the one's you were following had already jumped through the next wormhole. We didn't follow that lead, because we found you."

The room became increasingly louder, as the Elders now realized they had missed the opportunity to follow the first two ships. Theo on the other hand, was both relieved and disappointed. He believed the Ancients may have indeed been on board, if the Oracles could sense them so strongly. This was the reason they were so worked up in the days before they arrived. But then the words of the old Oracle came to mind, in that the two visitors would bring nothing but death to Yasuo.

"We no longer have an Elder who can see the wormholes, but _you_ do." Elder Viho pointed to Elder Simon, "I believe we should follow our nose, and see if indeed, there is something to this 'so-called prophesy,' and bring it to an end here on Yasuo. What say you?" Elder Viho looked around at the members seated in the chamber. "Shall we not take advantage of this opportunity to return to Amoi, and exact vengeance upon this machine called Jupiter?"

The room suddenly became loud and a round of applause made the walls vibrate. Theo closed his eyes, with his thoughts of the natives safely in the wilderness. He had bought them some time, thanks to the the old Oracle. The Elders would now once again take to the stars, and be the hand that sets off the prophesy of their own destruction. Theo would not show any outward emotion, though his heart beat so loud, he felt everyone could hear it.

He looked at Lord Bastian, and Simon. The three gave each other a knowing glance, as the Elder Clan celebrated their decision. Theo knew that these two men had succeeded in their quest. Elder Simon gave the data crystal to Elder Reynard. They would soon know what information was held in the ancient piece of technology. Theo didn't need to know, the Oracle had already revealed it's secrets. One he knew the Elder Clans would not be able to resist.

The Council was dismissed as plans were made to prepare the ships in best condition to make the possible journey. Elder Simon's ship was certainly large enough to accommodate a large number of Elders, as well as Lord Bastian's.

Lord Elder Viho wanted to travel in the more "modern" ships, which compared to their fleet, either one would do. But as Bastian and Simon would travel together, he would travel with them. He kept Elder Theo at his side, and insisted he travel with them. Theo protested loudly, stating he would not have a hand in the loss of life, and stormed out of the room. Elder Viho followed and cornered him near the elevators.

"You _will_ be a member of this mission Elder Theo Pirro. Don't think I don't know your underlying excuses for not fulfilling your duties. I know that you are a strong advocate for these natives, as much as it disgusts me to know you co-mingle with them freely." Elder Viho now came up to his face and whispered. "But if you are not on board when we ship out, I will give the order to have your _precious_ natives feel the sting of our whips. Beginning with _your_ household."

"You wouldn't dare!" Theo hissed back. His outburst was met with many stares by the Elders who scurried about in the corridors.

"Oh _yes_, I would. You will see this to the end Theo. And after this mission is complete, I will cleanse the planet of this prophetic nonsense yet again, and you _will_ witness it."

Theo stared deep into Elder Viho's mind, and saw the _real_ reasons for his eagerness to find those ships. It was all for his own personal gain. He saw himself back on Amoi waging war against this living computer, and felt Lord Bastian was the tool for his ambitions. An alliance was his goal, but first he would see the end of this savior_,_ if he had to drag Riki's dead corpse back to Yasuo himself. This horrified, and angered Theo to no end.

"You will find that what you want, and what you _get_- are two entirely different things _Elder_ Viho Pallaton." Theo glared at the tall man. "I wager, it is not I who will be put in his place." Theo gave him a leved look, "I will be on board as you command."

Theo bowed slowly, without losing eye contact with Elder Viho. There was a look of disgust conveyed from the angered Elder. He would have to alter his plans before he left Yasuo, and had only a few hours before the mission. He entered the elevator, and kept his back towards Viho as the doors closed.

He tapped his foot nervously, finding the elevator much too slow, and once again was greeted by his attendants upon his exit. This time, he didn't bother to take the drivers seat, and had them drive him back to the Estate. His mind was filled with anxiety for the natives. Would they be safe while he was gone? Or would Elder Viho carry out his threat despite his word?

As he arrived home, he immediately began to pack his bag. He spoke to his attendants, and instructed them not to reveal the location of their families. Their silver collars would most certainly be monitored now with all the excitement of the mission, and he was certain Lord Viho would leave such instructions. The men acknowledged this, though they feared for their lives. Theo could sense their anxiety, but it could not be helped.

"I will do all I can to prevent any harm to you or your families. I will leave you two to take the lead in my stead. If I do not return, that means I may not be alive. Though I do not doubt the Oracles would see this. But if I do not return, and the Tempest is brought to Yasuo, you must do all you can to _free_ him. I believe if he is truly the savior as foretold, all you will need to do is stand back, and let him unleash hell."

"What can we do to help him? We have collars on which prevent our powers to be used.

"Ajax. I named you so at birth, for I could see that you were truly a _strong warrior_. I believe that when the time comes, you will do the right thing. The young Prince I saw is only a few years younger than you. But a Tempest is truly what he is. His Flame will not fail to follow, should he be taken from his embrace."

"We will do as you say my Lord. Alex and I will not fail." Ajax punched his younger brother in the arm. Theo had named him Alex _the protector of men_, very much like his older brother. They, along with their families ran the Elder's household. They also were instrumental in all the preparations. Everyone was now safely tucked away in the wilderness. The ancient ruins were picked specifically by Elder Theo for one reason. It was the location where the Tempest revived the old Viho centuries ago.

"Very good. Let's pray the gods continue to smile on us all. I have requested old Viho's body to be released to the Oracles. They will take care of his final resting place.

The two young men were saddened with the loss of the beloved Oracle. He would not be the last to lose his life before the end. Theo had considered the loss of life in the deliverance of the Yasuo natives, and his heart was heavy with guilt over the death of Viho. With his bag packed, Theo headed towards the old space station. He looked at the group of Elders armed with the implements of death. It had been centuries since they last battled anyone, and many were eager to stretch out their legs in space once more.

As he approached the docking bay, Theo was waved over by Lord Elder Viho. He noticed he was dressed in the traditional Elder's robes of crimson red, with black pants and knee high boots. Theo thought he looked ridiculous for such a display. In fact all of them were dressed like him, except for Theo who wore the natives colors reflecting their worship of the elements. As he approached Elder Viho; the Elder's disapproval was obvious.

"Would it have killed you to wear your Elder's robes Theo? Here we are about to embark on a mission of exploration and conquest, and you come dressed like an inferior native! You are an Elder, and should dress equal to your station."

"Exploration and conquest is it? How dare you speak those two words within the same breath? I am here because _you_ insisted. And I am here not of my own free will. How different am I from the natives you so despise? Do not fool yourself to believe I am here for _you_ Elder Viho Pallaton."

Theo walked up the ramp without another word. Elder Viho shook his head, as he watched the angered Elder toss his back over his shoulder, and disappear into the ship. He on the other hand was ecstatic with the mission. As he boarded the ship, he was met by Elder Reynard who was just as excited as he waved the data crystal in the air. Theo turned around as Reynard rushed past him calling after Viho.

"I have uncovered their mission!" Elder Reynard gasped for air, as he met up with Elder Viho.

"Fantastic! Is everyone assembled in the conference room?" Viho clasped his hands loudly.

"Yes, and I can't wait for our two guests to see this little gem!"

The two Elders headed towards the conference room. Theo who had planned to stay in his room the whole trip, now changed his mind, as he also wanted to see what they uncovered. He knew from the old Oracle, that they were looking for their long dead. But he was certain there would be more to the data crystal than that.

As Elder Viho entered the conference room, Reynard gave Lord Bastian a nod to cue up the crystal from the ships computer.

"I will tell you first of all, that this was not easy to replicate. I had to literally tear down the matrix of one of our oldest ships. This data was then reconfigured and uploaded to this ships on board computer. I must say, that your ship Lord Bastian is impressive. What we are about to see is not going to be pleasant for this body of Elders. In fact, it may be downright insulting. However the end result promises to work to our advantage."

As Elder Reynard pressed the commands, the list of the dead was projected in the largest monitor. The database was large, covering nearly three centuries.

"This my fellow Elders is the directory of the fallen Intellect Women. I found several directories with several thousand Intellect and Warrior men included, but for some reason around the end of the first century, only women were listed."

"Of what use is this to us? Why should we care for the list of their dead? This should be a cause for celebration!" Elder Viho exclaimed.

"Well, yes my Lord. But that is not the best part. I found the logs of three Intellect men. One of which is of great _importance_ to some of you. His name was Lord Yousi Xu. It may not mean much to us the descendants of our forefathers, but as you discover who he was, it will become clearer as we read them.

He was the navigator who piloted their ship over ten centuries ago. He was responsible for sending our forefathers into the unknown. There are literally hundreds of entries by this Lord Yousi giving an account of how he fooled our pilots, and was quite detailed in his navigating withing the Path of the Ancients. This could only be possible due to his inborn power to see the wormholes himself."

BREAK PAGE 4

"How is that so? Intellects and Warriors were not Elders." Elder Viho spoke.

"I believe, that many of these Intellect and Warrior men we're about to discover have unique abilities my Lord." Elder Simon finally spoke. "The Intellects who have been reanimated have displayed incredible powers."

"So you have said, Elder Simon. Is there any indication of a treasure?"

"No. The data crystal is filled with a well kept directory of each death, the day their remains were collected, along with.."

"Collected?" Elder Simon spoke.

"Yes, this is a list of their dead. Why it was created is still not known. But if you allow me to continue, I am certain, the reasons will be revealed."

Elder Reynard now pulled up Omaki's logs and first entry was played.

"Entry by Lord Omaki Ghan, dated exactly one year to date when the wars broke out over Amoian soil. Today we received word from our fair Queen, Lady Yuri Mink. She indicated that she needed three men to fulfill a mission of great importance. Upon finding her near the ruins of the Ios Tower, she led myself and Lord Argent Jensen to the bowels of Jupiter's Matrix. Having access to her matrix, Lady Yuri played Lord Iason Mink's theory of reanimation of the dead. She then explained the project both she and Lady Erin Oskuro had created since his tests proved promising. But due to the loss of both him and Lord Riki Oskuro, she decided to implement the _Queen's_ plan to retrieve the lost and hide them until the day the Lords of Amoi returned."

Theo watched the entries, as they appeared. The image of Omaki was seen, as his entries continued to play.

"Entry by Lord Omaki Ghan one year and two days after the wars broke out over Amoian soil. Today I located a pilot for our mission. He is the pilot mechanic for Lord Kai Oskuro. I don't think he will like it that we've snatched him up, but neither Lord Argent nor I know how to pilot a ship, and he is the most experienced pilot and mechanic. I fear if we tried to pilot the damn thing, we'll crash into some of those bastard Elders.

Which in itself is not a bad way to die, but that would break our dear Lady's heart, after she worked so hard to steal away Lord Kai's flagship. She indicated, "He has no need for it, as the war is on Amoian soil and not in the air." So now Yousi Xu has joined the unlikely pair of would-be heroes. Lord Argent is a keeper of the archives, and I am the Royal Entertainer to both Lady Erin Oskuro and Lady Yuri Mink. If we manage to do this, I will truly be amazed."

Theo could see the pain in Lord Ghan's face. His appearance was worn, and disheveled. Theo was the only one, except perhaps Lord Bastian to see the anxiety of war in his eyes. Bastian lowered his head, realizing perhaps what the disc would eventually reveal.

"Entry by Lord Omaki Ghan one year and ten days after the wars broke out over Amoian soil. Today Lord Yousi, Argent and I began collecting our first remains of the dead. Lady Yuri provided the specimen cylinders and equipment necessary to remove a sample from the bodies. I must admit this is not as simple as our two fair Queens thought it would be.

Poor Argent, he's not stopped heaving the contents of his stomach with each body we uncover. I had never seen a dead body before the wars broke out. Except perhaps old Lord Conrad. He was balding, and a bit on the perverted side, but one day he drank far too much wine, and fell into the main fountain of Lord Oskuro's Royal Estate and drowned. He looked rather funny with his ass in the air, and his head in the water, but I suppose he died happy. Yousi reminded me today of our secret mission. We aren't allowed to discuss it, less we fail our fair Queens."

"As you can see my Lords, this is an amazing record. These three men had a mission to retrieve specimens of the dead, and store them. After reading through multiple entries, I found this interesting one." Elder Reynard spoke.

"Entry by Lord Yousi Xu, one year and three months after the bastards lost their minds. Lady Yuri Mink has changed her mind with regards the place our lost would be stored. She indicated if Jupiter's Tower was ever overrun by Elders, the vaults below would be at risk, and the specimens would be forever lost. She changed her mind on the collection of only men also, as we explained there were far too many losses to both men and women. We took this into consideration and discussed the loss of our ability to repopulate Amoi, should we win the wars.

As of today, we will collect ten female remains per every one male. The loss of the innocent maidens is far more difficult for our Queen to bear, so we decided to build a resting vault of specimens out in space, on a world away from the wars. The goal is to watch over the lost, this _precious treasure of great worth_, until the Lords of Amoi return. Our first flight through the Path of the Ancients is scheduled after our first thousand specimens. This won't take long, as the madness of these Elder monstrosities has led to the death and mutilation of many innocents."

Theo was speechless. It turned his stomach to have been born an Elder. And right there and then, he made a decision. He would not allow the lost Amoians to be destroyed. He would do anything and everything in his power, to aid the Lords of Amoi in completing their task.

Lord Viho scratched his beard, as he watched the entries being replayed. The mission was one of recovery, and restoring. The inbred hatred over the centuries could not be removed over some whining entries, and he would be most pleased to thwart the effort of both Jupiter and the Ancients. He would love nothing better than to destroy this vault, and send the Ancients reeling to oblivion. As the fourth entry was played, he was amazed by the amount of information that was stored in that tiny data crystal.

"Entry by Lord Yousi Xu, nearly two years after the fucking Elders lost their minds. I have nothing but hatred, and contempt towards those cowards who hide in the mountains. The biggest coward of them all- Lord Elder Jonas Simone, has been hiding in the Minus Quentu mountain range since the beginning of the wars. He won't lift a damn finger to stop the madness of his own Clansmen, and has failed to respond to numerous attempts by Lord Kai to stop his mindless Elders.

We've since collected nearly 3,500 specimens, and are preparing to head out into space to begin building our vault. Lady Yuri Mink has asked the Am household to become the Sentinels that will guard the Maidens. Lord Rene Am guards Lord Kai Oskuro, and his son Lord Raoul Am has taken over the northern territories. Lady Annabelle Am and her daughter Monique, have packed the Am household, and are currently boarding the ship. It will be a long voyage and an ever longer mission as we set up suitable lodging for them.

I have refitted and altered Lord Kai's flagship with some creative engine additions of my own design. They will give us amazing maneuverability in space, compared to the skies. The ship's engines have also been reconstructed to be more fuel efficient during these difficult voyages. I suspect those fucking bastards who still have an ounce of gray matter between their ears, will certainly attempt to capture us. They have no idea what our mission is. And if I have the means to accomplish this mission for our Lords, our beloved Queens, and our missing Heirs; then I shall not fail."

The last entry by Yousi was met with dead silence. The account of their _famed_ Elder, Jonas Simone had been cast a dark shadow compared to the accounts they had been taught for centuries. But true to the nature of Elders cast from that ancient mold, -cracks and imperfections included- this did not deter them from their mission. In fact Elder Viho had dismissed it altogether.

"What other _important_ information have you learned Elder Reynard? I doubt these accounts were not played for us to garner sympathy for the enemy, is this not so?"

"Indeed. Along with the data bank of their dead, and the logs of these three men, were included the navigational charts of this Lord Yousi Xu. Including the resting place of this _treasure of great worth_. And I believe the two ships that crossed beacon one-two-seven-two before Elder Simon and Lord Bastian, were none other than Amoi's attempt to collect their dead, so their living machine can reanimate them back to life."

"Astonishing!" Elder Viho exclaimed. "Do you truly believe that is what they're after?"

"I can probably answer that Elder Viho." Came the voice of Lord Bastian. "These very same Lords, exist _today_. Lord's Omaki Ghan, Argent Jensen, and Yousi Xu have all been restored. Along with the Royals. If you will permit me."

Bastian pressed a few commands, and brought up the footage of the Lord's Dance. As the Lord Fathers were being introduced, the Elders in the room all began to murmur loudly. But it was the images of Iason and Riki which truly mesmerized them all. Theo could not have imagined a more illustrious gala, with the two Lord Heirs as the centerpiece. It was not lost to him, that there were Elders present at the royal event. When Riki exhibited his powers, a hushed silence came over them.

Theo would have cried from sheer joy at the sight of the _Tempest_, but more amazing was the sight of Iason holding Riki as they danced the Lord's Dance. The Elders all grumbled, and several yelled profanities at the footage, but Lord Viho sat in silence. So it was true. The past had been restored, and those responsible for their exile were now living as kings on Amoi. At least that is what his jealous twisted mind was telling him.

"Then I assume, they are looking for their dead, in order to reanimate them. Have you matched the wormholes to your navigational maps Lord Bastian?"

"I am programing it as we speak Elder Viho. It appears, that after exiting beacon one-two-seven-two, they immediately entered one of the wormholes at beacon one-three-zero-two."

"One-three-zero-two?" Elder Kiril asked. "That beacon has not been used for centuries, due to the fact that all our probes have returned having never completed their journey. If the wormhole is a particularly long one, the probes were set to automatically return when their fuel met the halfway mark."

"Well according to Yousi's logs, they only passed beacon one-three-zero-two for a time of three months it seems. I wonder what caused them to change course?" Bastian asked out loud.

"Well we don't have time for that!" Elder Viho spoke up. "That is the best place to begin, as they headed in that direction for a reason. Perhaps that is where they built that vault of theirs."

With that, they all headed to their respective stations, and began to leave the Yasuo atmosphere. Theo worried after his natives, but was now actually glad he did come along. Much was revealed to him, and he learned what actually occurred on Amoi from the point of view of three Intellects who were _there_. Not some prefabricated history lessons drummed in his head by Elders who actually lied. But it was truly a better story than the one they created, as to how they came to crash land on Yasuo.

He was raised to believe some warmongering race of Warrior and Intellect Clans were the demons of the universe. He was appalled at the continued belief by his fellow Elders, in the face of the recent truth. The logs left behind by three men, showed him what truly was a living hell on Amoi. Theo would remain in the conference room, and continue to read the logs. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Lost Chapter 18: Ripples in the Water

The following day and a half, found the Elders a bit anxious, having not traveled into deep space in centuries, much less through a wormhole that appeared to have no end in sight. Lord Bastian was quite nervous as the talk of murdering Iason and Riki, no longer felt as good as it did in the past months since he was left for dead. He also found the words from Elder Theo, quite disturbing as the opposing empath, seemed to know more than he led on.

Simon on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. He was the center of attention, as he seemed to have found acceptance among the Elders now that the means for vengeance was gifted to them by their arrival. He knew he was a big player among this Clan, and had garnered the respect of the Elders of Yasuo.

The only thing left to do, was to hand over Riki and Iason on a silver platter, to further his ambitions of become a leader among his new Clan. He did not however like Elder Theo's attitude. Moreover, his love for the natives was seen as a potential problem, since it was indeed an issue that had the Council of Elders divided.

Theo was overwhelmed with sense of impending danger. This made him far more worried than the day before. He spent nearly the whole evening reading the logs of the three men. It painted a clearer picture of what they went through in the span of nearly three centuries. Theo came to respect their courage, and perseverance in the face of his own Clansmen.

He could not imagine such a plague upon any world inhabited with such powerful beings. As the account of the madness was relayed by the three early in their mission, Theo felt his heart go out to the countless of lives lost. In fact it was not so countless, as this Omaki and Jensen, kept an impeccable account of each specimen, their names, and brief history, and where their remains were discovered.

Theo felt each death as if it was one of his own natives. He imagined the nightmare these three men had of digging for their remains, in order to possibly one day, have the miracle of reanimating that lost innocence.

Theo spent the third day reading the logs. He refused to co-mingle with the crew, much less Simon and Bastian. As the third day came to a close, he got himself bite to eat, and quickly returned to his quarters. He had the unfortunate luck to share a room with Gerard, Lord Bastian's personal guard. He did enjoy the peaceful few hours he had while the man was hovering around his charge.

However, while this man slept, his mind was filled with memories of the crimes he's committed for his Master. Theo felt as if his mind was being violated, with the life that man led, in turn he was also shown the life of the one he _served._ He even found some deep rooted infatuation with this Bastian, and some rather nauseating personal memories of seeing this Lord naked.

Throughout the second day on Les Fidelis, the crews worked tirelessly. Iason and Riki had spent the better part of the day supervising the crews of both ships, who eagerly filled the ship's storage containers with the specimen samples of the their people. After some time, they decided to go explore the caves. Iason was eager to learn how the women lived on the small green planet.

On the other hand, Kai and Raimen went to the Estate, and looked at the many items that time, and the elements could not completely erase; or erode. Ancient technology. To them it was only yesterday, that such technology stared at them in the face. Kai looked up at the broken stained glass windows.

"Lady Annabelle truly had a gift for beauty. I can almost see her painting those windows overhead. She loved to create portraits of us all. Do you remember Raimen?"

Raimen looked up, and could see the smaller ones in the corners. There was much detail still present, even if they could not make out the image with all the dust and dirt.

"Ah yes. She created a rather beautiful one of you and Riki. I remember you two were dressed in your royal robes. It was quite magnificent. She must have truly missed Amoi while she and her daughter lived here."

"Well, I think she was quite fortunate. The Amoi you remember was not the reality for any of us my love. And I believe, that with each visit those three unlikely heroes made to this beautiful world, the sting of having to unload hundred upon thousands of specimen cylinders from the ship, must have been a somber reminder of Amoi's reality."

"Well, it seems Yousi did quite a lot of maintenance around here. I can see many manual repairs to this equipment. And it seems all the nuclear power sources outlived the equipment and the women. Look here, there is a small data recorder embedded in this nook, or at least what's left of it."

Raimen walked over the pile of wood, which crumbled into dust leaving only the metal frame. He reached across and pulled the device from the wall. As expected, the recording device also dissolved within his hands, leaving the small data chip, and the sealed power source which fell at his feet.

"Careful my love." Kai warned, "If that power source opens up, you can find yourself losing more than a toe. I don't remember Omaki mentioning there was a recording device in the Estate. Do you?"

Raimen picked up the small disc, and carefully placed it in his pocket. "This data crystal no doubt may have many entries by the Am household, and Raoul should have it."

"Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him since the sarcophagus' were opened." Kai spoke. "I was floored with the images of Yui's death, through his eyes, I only hope the young man we so lovingly tasted, will be alright when he awakens."

"Yes, he was quite delicate, that one." Raimen whispered, "At least Raoul won't have to wait two weeks for him to grow in a dish! I must have watched you for days, and I admit, had some reservations that you would come back intact."

"Oh? And that would have been who's fault? Hm? Your Iason was lucky to be born with the intelligence of his mother!" Kai laughed. "If you had been in charge, I may have been reanimated into one large cock the way you serviced me."

"Well it is one of your _finer_ features my love." Raimen cooed. "I seem to recall, you quite enjoyed my ministrations."

Raimen slowly placed his hand over Kai's bulge, which grew the more he thought about Raimen's lingual skills. Kai looked deeply into Raimen's eyes, and without a word, kissed Raimen passionately. After a long kiss, Raimen broke away with a smile.

"Hm..seems your mind can't quite control your body, my handsome Lord."

"I recall that there was a river that ran through these caves." Kai kissed Raimen once again. "Why don't we wash the dust off our bodies, and continue this conversation_._"

"Well, that never stopped you before." Raimen pulled Kai's hips against his own. "But you are right, we seem to have accumulated several layers of dirt and mud. I have to admit, those three did an excellent job of hiding that vault."

Kai all but ignored that last comment, and pulled one of Raimen's legs up, eager to move on to more sensual activities. The vault was nearly empty, and everyone was in a celebratory mood. He was certain Iason and Riki were off somewhere enjoying the beauty of the little green planet.

The two lovers left the Estate and followed the dry river bed to another section of caverns that were all connected under the large mountain. The complex of mirrors that lit the way gave each cave and eerie golden glow. As the water began to appear, they heard the distant laughter of two very familiar voices. As the water grew deeper, Kai placed one hand over his lips, to signal Raimen to be quiet.

The river turned to the left, and was illuminated by an entry that let the sunshine reflect off the water that eventually crossed over to the outside. Kai peeked from behind some big boulders, to find Iason and Riki enjoying the water. It seems they had discovered where the women bathed.

The pool was shallow, and large square rocks had been meticulously placed on the bottom, and around the small pool, giving the bathers greater traction. It was obviously the work of the men who must have carved the stones and laid them for the women. Raimen began to pull his shirt off, and was about to go join them, but was held off by Kai who shook his finger at his lover, and signaled with his hand to let the two lovers enjoy their moment.

As they walked away, Kai found another vein which led off to yet another pool of water, and without giving Raimen a moment to react, lifted him up and tossed him in. Raimen's expression as priceless, as he flew head over heals into the cool water. Kai immediately dove in himself, and surfaced beneath Raimen, who hugged him tight.

"You mischievous old coot! Do you have any idea how deep this pool is?"

"I think when I dove in and kept going, I figured out that this was quite the deep end compared to theirs." Kai gave Raimen a sheepish grin. "But you have to admit, it is quite nice."

"It would have been better if you allowed me to undress! Now our clothes will be sopping wet when we leave!"

As the two lovers enjoyed their swim, Iason and Riki were doing more than that. The two Lords were in the middle of quite a sensual romp themselves. Iason held Riki against his body, as the enamored blond pulled Riki down onto his cock, and thrust gently. Riki placed his hands on the edge of the pool, to steady himself.

"Mm, Iason, you seem to have a good sense of direction finding this pool." Riki moaned. "This must be the time of day they bathed, as the water is quite warm."

"I think this is quite perfect. But not nearly as perfect as you.." Iason kissed Riki eagerly, enjoying the sensations of Riki's cock pressed against his abdomen. "Today has been filled with so many raw emotions, it is refreshing to find release in more pleasurable ways."

Riki wrapped his arms around Iason's neck, as he once again kissed him sensually, gently biting his lip, and grinding against his impressive cock. Iason raised and lowered him with increased speed, as the two were near the edge.

"Oh! Iason, I think...I think this is too fucking good! Holy Jupiter!" Riki moaned loudly as Iason now raised and lowered him quite hard as he also cried out, sending the echoes of their lovemaking in every direction. Riki looked deeply into his eyes, and as they quickly transformed, he felt his body tremble and release; his sex erupted between them like a fountain. Iason held Riki down tight to his hips, as he also released into Riki's inner sanctum.

As the two breathed hard, they enjoyed the residual spasms of their coupling. Riki kissed Iason's face, and nibbled on his ear. As Iason moaned, and exposed his neck. Riki gently continued with renewed desire.

Iason gently held Riki's cock in his hands. "Mm...you are still eager, my Prince?" Iason laughed quietly. "You seem to have quickly recovered."

"Yes, I wish to make love to you Iason." Riki kissed him softly. "Sit on the edge for me."

Iason's beautiful sapphire eyes, conveyed his response, as he slowly pulled his body out of the water, revealing his cock, which was once again coming to life with Riki's gently caress. The dark haired Prince licked Iason's cock in just the way he knew Iason loved best.

Taking his time, Riki swirled his tongue around the head, and then took him deep into his mouth. Iason closed his eyes, and enjoyed the warmth of Riki's mouth, and the equally warm sunshine that kissed the his body from behind.

"Oh..Riki." Iason moaned. "You are truly my soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you by my side."

Riki stopped for a moment, and looked up to see Iason smiling down at him. The sunshine behind Iason's body, gave him an angelic glow, which made Riki pause for a moment and admire his lover. He then opened his mouth, and very deliberately licked Iason's cock from the hilt, to the very tip, and back down again. He placed his hands on Iason's abdomen, and gently caressed his body.

Iason opened his legs a bit more, as Riki once again closed his lips around Iason's cock. He reached below the water, and gently prepared his lover for what came next. Iason was so excited, he moved his hips up, so Riki could have better access to his entrance.

"Mmm. Seems you are enjoying this as much as I am my love." Riki moaned. "Let's see if I can make you erupt as eagerly as you did me."

With that, Riki blazed a trail of kisses all around Iason's cock, and gently bit the flesh around his hips. He pressed one finger into his entrance, then a second. When Iason thrust his hips up Riki took his cock once again, and enjoyed the taste of Iason's sex; his cock began to throb against the back of his throat.

Iason placed a hand on Riki's head, and gently played with his hair. Riki's own arousal was displayed, as his hair began to float softly in Iason's hand. This was making Iason so excited, his own transformation began; his body tightened around Riki's fingers.

"Ah..I believe you are quite ready for me now." Riki breathed hard, as his own needs were moving his body against Iason's. "Turn over for me Iason." Riki whispered.

Iason obediently moved, as Riki gently caressed Iason's back. The warmth from the sun felt nice against Riki's skin. He laid on top of Iason's warm back, his wet skin giving him chills down his spine. As Riki pressed his hips against Iason's ass, Iason looked over his shoulder and smiled at Riki.

"Love me Riki, I want to feel your cock within me." Iason breathed, as he moved his long legs apart a bit more for Riki, who now waited at his entrance.

"I shall love you Iason. For loving you is like _breathing in Spring_." Riki whispered.

Riki slowly penetrated Iason, and began to piston against his tall lover. He was pleasantly surprised to find Iason pull against him so soon, confirming his state of arousal. Iason's moans began to rise, with each thrust of Riki's hips.

"Oh...Riki, you feel incredible..." Iason pushed back to meet his every thrust, in effort to feel more stimulation. But his knowledgeable lover knew well all of his body's cues.

Riki reached around, and began to stroke Iason's cock, as he continued to press his body against Iason quite eagerly. But the tall Intellect wanted even _more_. It was as if the prophesy of the Tempest fanning the Flame's heart was being reenacted at that very moment. Iason felt compelled to stop and then turned around, catching Riki off guard.

"Yes, you shall _see_ it as you spoke." Iason then pulled Riki towards his body, eagerly taking his mouth, and pressing his tongue deep into his. Riki took one of Iason's legs and raised it, pressing his cock into Iason once more.

"Ooo, you are in a kinky mood, my _Flame_." Riki grunted against Iason's hips. His eyes could not help but see how much Iason truly wanted him. His long blond hair danced serenely about his head, and he licked his lips eagerly.

"I can't fight the desire you bring to my heart Riki. You are indeed the tempest wind who loved me..and I don't ever want to lose sight of that eternal memory."

With that image in his mind, Riki raised Iason's other leg, and pressed them up towards his chest, completely exposing Iason's enormous erection. Riki moaned through clenched teeth, as the temptation to take Iason's cock into his mouth was hard to resist. But his cock would convince him otherwise, as the two were near the point of no return.

Iason's face glowed softly, as his power seemed to rise with each thrust of Riki's hips. Riki likewise was now moaning loudly, as he pressed his body eagerly against Iason's. The two lovers transformed completely, and with the next thrust both of them came hard, sending a burst of energy towards the open sky.

In that moment their minds opened up, and the voices of many cried out to them. At first, Riki and Iason could do nothing but ride the waves of ecstasy, and rapturous delight. But as their minds came down from their blissful state, the two once again heard the many voices calling out to Riki specifically. This time, they stared at each other. 

Riki's eyes grew in size as he looked at Iason. "Did you?"

"Yes my love, I heard them also." Iason whispered.

"What do you think that was about?

"I don't know." Iason paused. Then his face lit up, as he recalled something. "But there was a similar event on Rhea, before we were attacked by the Elders. I was angered by they comments that foolish Elder made about you, and in my rage, I heard what sounded like millions of voices calling out to me. It was the many specimen jars in the vault the Elders had of our fallen. I'm certain of this."

But do you think the maidens called for us? It didn't sound like the voices of just women. I heard men and even children. Not only that, I had the image of a man in my head."

"Well I hope it was _me_, if not I might become jealous." Iason teased. But Riki's eyes did not find it amusing. Iason tilted his head, and stroked his face. "Are you planning on taking me again? Or will you let me move? The stones are not nearly as soft as the soil in the pool."

Riki, gave him a slight smile, and gently pulled out of Iason. His thoughts went back to the man's face. Iason could sense his thoughts, and once again touched his face gently.

"What is it Riki?" Iason gently whispered, "You seem quite shaken by this. I did not have an image in my mind, but then again you are an empath, and I am not. I did _hear_ the multitude of voices, but you seemed to have had a different experience than I. Tell me what you saw."

Riki sat next to Iason on the stones, as they let the sun dry their bodies. He looked into the pool of water, and in his mind he saw great suffering and death. Iason could feel his anxiety rise, and closed his eyes to "see" whatever it was that Riki was seeing in his mind's eye.

As the tempest veil of Riki's mind lifted, Iason was now standing next to Riki on top of a large stone building surrounded by many tall trees and ancient statues. There were many women and children hiding within what appeared to be ancient ruins. As the two Lords watched, a wave of Elders came surging out from the jungle and began to systematically mow down the people who were defenseless. Or so they thought.

The women began to draw power from the elements, and without any sort of transformation, began to fight back. But the Elders were too many, and the women who fought to defend the small ones, would fail to turn the tide. As the images began to fade, Riki and Iason could hear the voices of many crying out.

"_Lord Tempest! Help us!"_

Iason and Riki recalled the very same voices in Raoul's mind. They knew they did not belong there, for they reached out and actually _touched_ Riki's body, and held his leg.

"Iason, what could this be? I have a feeling like I've been here before. That I _know_ these people! But my mind can't seem to recall this."

"Not only that Riki," Iason paused, "we have never had anyone enter our mind's eye, and interact with us before. Only the one who is to awaken, or those we allow in. These are hundreds, perhaps even thousands of people. And they are dressed differently than anyone we've encountered in our present lives."

"But they called for _me_, Iason. How do they know me? How do they know me by my prophetic name?"

"Perhaps Petros can answer that. Aristia knew of us by our prophetic names written on their ruin-"

Iason and Riki looked at each other, as the same thought came to them both.

"The ruins of Aristia!" Riki spoke. "They mentioned both you and I on their walls right?"

"Yes. So if that is the case, then perhaps you and I _have_ been there before. This is the second time they have called out for you Riki. It may be reasonable to think that you may have picked up on perhaps an _echo_?"

"I don't know, we need to find Petros. I don't like what I saw. And the fact that there were many Elders present, makes me think we are not done with them. This part of space has been giving me some disturbing feelings since we entered the last wormhole a few days ago.

I was more focused on Raoul, but there was another time when I picked up on something also. I thought it was my mother, but even I know she is not strong enough to find me way out here."

"Then let's get dressed and find Petros." Iason gently kissed Riki. "I don't like to see you so upset my love, and I don't particularly like the scene you were witnessing. You had the same thing happen with Martin, and Jake.

And before that, you once tossed around in your sleep when you first boarded the Ios and later we were attacked and separated. I find it disturbing that you would see this. It may be _more_ than just an echo."

The two lovers quickly dressed and headed back to the ship. As they walked along the dry river bed, they could hear Kai and Raimen enjoying the deep end of the pool. Iason rolled his eyes, at the imagery of the two Lord Father's own private romp.

Riki laughed.

"Do you think they are enjoying themselves? I thought that pool was too fucking cold! How can they get it up in that cold water?" Riki giggled. "I thought my cock would never get hard!"

Iason laughed quietly. "Well, if I know our father's, -and I do- then I would presume they found a way to keep themselves warm. Perhaps they are warming the water with their powers, or perhaps my father has lit a bonfire beneath yours." Iason raised his eyebrows suggestively. "It would not surprise me in the least when it comes to those two."

As they both continued to giggle, the loud voices of Kai and Raimen's release echoed in the caves. After a moment or two, Raimen was heard yelling.

"I _heard_ that you two spoiled brats!"

Kai's loud laughter was heard, as he splashed Raimen in the face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Raimen coughed as he swallowed some water.

"Well, that's what you get for yelling at the pups, while I'm fucking your arse!" Kai teased.

Iason and Riki picked up the pace, as their sensual sounds continued to rise once again, and Kai began to grunt. The pool they were swimming in lit up, and the temperature of the water rose. It was just as Iason thought. They found a way.

The two strolled across a beautiful field of wildflowers, as they neared the two ships. The sun was beginning to make it's journey towards the horizon, and the second day on Les Fidelis was soon to enter the coolness of the night.

Off in the distance they found Raoul sitting quietly with Yousi, Omaki and Argent. They figured the three of them wanted to tell Raoul about his family, and the lives they led far from Amoi. They would stay perhaps one more day, as they finished their mission, and broke up their camps.

*~*~*

Lady Erin began to feel her mind expand. With the help of the Elders, her hands reached out, and touched the stars. It was as if she rode a wave to wind, and floated above the heavens. Her one desire was to find Riki, and warn him of the impending danger.

The images of the Elders attacking and harming the young Prince, was more than she could bear. The Elders were true to their word, and maintained their powers steady and calm. It would not fare well for the young Queen to over exert herself so soon after awakening.

Elder Bernard could sense the energy from Erin travel throughout his body. Erin harnessed the power of energy in light and wind, but not in strength like Riki or Kai. She would use her mind over brute force, choosing her time to strike only when all options were exhausted. So she was conservative in it's use.

As the mind of the Elders guided her to Aristia, the Elders were standing in the hot springs below Iason's Estate. The many candles flickered serenely, and their hair floated softly over their shoulders. Elder Bernard's voice made it's presence known, introducing Lady Erin who followed in thought.

"My Lord Elders, I apologize for using this mode of communication, but I fear if I delay, my son Prince Riki and Lord husband Kai; along with their party may be in grave danger."

The Elders looked at each other, as the voice of Erin whispered in their minds.

"I have had a premonition, a dreadful sight into what may befall our Lords. I saw Riki transformed, and in combat with Elders, who were unlike you. My Lord husband was not able to contain them, and my son was captured and taken by these fiends from the past. I thought perhaps this was just a mother's worry. A wife who cringes at shadows in her mind, after newly awakened.

However I have described the world they are visiting, and the dwellings our Maiden's slumber in. I have seen the crypts of the Lady Sentinels who watch over them, and the rivers that flow beneath their graves. I must now ask a favor of you once more. Please extend your kindness to the stars, and send my voice to my son and Lord husband. I fear this to be a true event, and caution is not a luxury we have."

Elder Quentyn spoke to Lady Erin, who's worry was palpable.

"My dear Lady, you need only ask, and we shall do all we can to assist you, and the young Prince. We have great love for your dear Tempest and Lord husband. We will boost the energy in which you ride, and stretch into the Path of the Ancients as far as we possibly can.

If we do find your son, he will surely raise the power level on his end, thus relieving us of the entire burden. We must do this quickly, for we do not share the gifts he, and Lord Iason were blessed with."

"I thank you all most kindly gentlemen. I have yet to meet you in person, but look forward to visiting your lovely Aristia on a future outing."

With that, the Elders now began to meditate and harness their inner powers along the hot springs. The cavern began to glow softly, as their collective powers began to send Erin's mind into the farthest edge of Aristia's outer territories, and into the Path of the Ancients.

Erin found her mind traveling in all haste, as she searched for Riki's mind. Upon passing beacon one-two-seven-two, she picked up the cries of women and children, as a host of masculine voices shouted in the darkness. Erin would glance towards the little blue planet that seemed serene from her vantage point, but could not stop to investigate the sounds she heard. With a final push through barriers of light, Erin found a pearl of beauty draped in a blue blanket. She reached down towards a laughing child, to find the mind of Riki.

"Riki!" Erin's cries were low and distant.

Riki stopped in his tracks, as Martin tumbled over Riki's body and landed on his back. The morning filled with final packing, gave way to a warm afternoon break. He was wrestling playfully along with Jake and Fran, as others watched. Riki turned his eyes towards the skies and with the second word from Erin, quickly scurried to his feet.

"Riki!" Erin's voice now came clearer. "You are in danger!"

"Mother?" Riki's heart began to pound loudly in his head. As he turned to look at Iason off in the distance, he could see him begin to sprint from his walk with Petros. Iason's voice quickly entered Riki's mind, and the two sent their minds towards the skies.

"Mother, how did you find me? Why have you done this?" Riki's mind was running in all directions, making his voice loud in his mother's mind. Iason quickly caught him, leaving Petros in a cloud of dust, and placed his hand on Riki's shoulder.

"Riki calm your mind, you are screaming at all who are holding this link and may injure someone."

With that Riki stopped running in circles, and literally plopped down on the grass and began to use his breathing techniques as if his life depended on it. Which unbeknown to him, would become a reality all too soon.

The sudden stampede of Elders came running out of the ship, as Petros raised the alarm, bringing the three other Elders to Riki's side. By now Kai and Raimen were returning from their final inspection of the ship's cargo, and began to rush out of the ship having heard Riki's cries in their heads, and Iason's worry. Kai's mind was reaching out to his wife, who's panicked voice for Riki sent chills down his spine. Raimen looked at Iason whose concern was not only for Lady Erin, but also for his lover; his mind betrayed his worry despite his cool appearance.

"Mother? What is the matter? You have frightened everyone here. Please let us strengthen the link, so you may give us the burden, and save the energy of the Elders."

"Son, we don't have much time. You are in danger! I saw Elders! Many Elders, and they are reaching out to you! I saw the Estate, the one built of stone...and the Ladies- all of them slumber. Their stone sarcophagus' are aligned against the wall and the Maidens are guarded by an iron gate."

Riki and Iason looked at each other. They then closed their eyes, and in their mind's eye reached out, to bridge the gap, and appear in Erin's mind. The surge of energy they gave out, and the power of all the Elders; along with the awakened standing by Riki, projected a powerful surge.

So powerful, the Elders on Aristia moaned with relief, as their bodies absorbed the new found strength of Kai, Raimen, and Raoul. The three strongest of the group. Raoul did not hesitate, as his inner power came to him instinctively, after waking. Omaki was doing his best, as he attempted to project his power. Both he and Argent did not use their powers as often; being new to the whole power thing; though Yousi had no problem at all.

As Lady Erin received their stable energy, she began to once again relate her vision.

"Riki, I saw the stained glass windows, there was one of you and your father. Then you transformed, and Kai was fighting with a horde of Elders! They took you captive, and dragged you to some world I just flew past, where there were these hundreds of thousands of screams flying in space! I know this sounds crazy, but I know what I saw, I-"

Riki and Iason stared at Erin. Iason then looked for Petros, who appeared before them. Iason had related the images he and Riki had witnessed the day before, and it appears that Riki was not the only one. Kai walked in from behind Riki's tempest veil as his worry was now too much for him to bear.

"Erin, my love. What did you hear?" Kai looked as his worried Queen as he gave her a gentle kiss. He knew Erin like no other, and respected her ability to see what was invisible to others. She also had an incredible bond with Riki, that began the moment she conceived him.

"I saw you poised to attack, but could not- or _would_ not- so Riki was taken! Oh Kai, how soon will you be coming home? I am worried sick you are all in great danger!"

"Please mother." Riki spoke, as he approached her. "I am fine. We are nearly done, and should be heading back sometime today. We have loaded all the Maidens. We found them mother, and the Am family too."

"That is wonderful news Riki." Erin tried to smile, "But whatever you do, please do not let down your guard. I don't know what those cries were about, but you are _linked_ to it, and I fear the worst."

"Cries? What cries?" Kai spoke as Raimen looked on. Raimen had tiptoed into their midst, not wanting to miss anything. He stayed a good distance away from Erin, standing near Raoul, who wanted to ask how Yui was, but felt it was not the right time.

"I will fill you in father." Riki spoke. "Very well mother we will be cautious. As for those voices, there is _more_ to that than anyone realizes; but we don't have time to explain that now. The Elders will soon feel weak. But before we let you go, how does Yui fare?"

Riki knew Raoul would want to know, so did him the favor, which made the tall Lord sigh in relief.

"Yui? Oh he's doing fine love. He is in fact sitting _next_ to me right now. We feared he may be triggered to awaken with the amount of energy we are using, and the release of my inner powers. But he seems fine at the moment.

Please don't worry too much dear Sentinel," Erin looked directly at Raoul. "I will do all in my power to keep him safe should he awaken; though I do not possess Riki and Iason's powers to guide him. Should he begin to stir, Jupiter and I will try to help his mind. If not, Jupiter will immediately put his mind to sleep as she did for Lady Yuri. But I know you want to see him, so please, take a look."

With that, Riki and Iason focused on Yui, and within moments, he was before them. Raoul felt his heart would burst with joy, as the innocent face of Yui smiled at them all.

"Go ahead Raoul." Riki smiled, "It is the best we can do for now."

Raoul stepped forward and took Yui in his arms. He squeezed the poor young man so tight, he gasped as Raoul lifted him off the floor and kissed him gently. Yui blushed, as all eyes looked upon them.

"I have missed you dearly my love." Raoul whispered, "I can't wait to see you again."

Yui noticed the change in Raoul's manner of speaking. He was extremely tender, and his eyes had taken a more anxious appearance. He certainly didn't care who saw his display of affection.

"I-I miss you too Raoul." Yui whispered, "Are you alright? I saw you faint, and I've been worried sick."

"I am fine now. I have awakened, and feel wonderful! Are you doing well?"

"Yes, I am by Lady Erin all the time...what do you mean you have awakened?" Yui looked deeply into Raoul's eyes. "Lady Erin and Jupiter are preparing for possibly my own awakening, but I am _really_ scared." Yui's eyes filled with tears, as he saw the smile fade from Raoul's face, and now a sad and mournful glance was given to Yui.

"It is nothing to fear my love. You will not be alone, and Lady Erin will take care of you when, and if you awaken in our absence. Know this, if you do begin to stir, just remember that it is going to be alright once you reach the surface. So try to remember that okay?"

Raoul once again kissed Yui gently. He could feel Yui's body tremble in his embrace.

Riki could see his frightened mind, and the early signs of his awakening. He knew it would not be long, and he feared he may awaken alone. He was torn between this and his mother's visions. It seemed there were many things he had yet to do, and being so far from the young man saddened him.

"Yui." Riki began. "I will not lie to you, for you are on the brink and _need_ to know this. Should you stir more after this event, and all the exposure you've just had with us awakened, you should allow my mother to place your mind to sleep, as I did Raoul's. I know of no other empath on Amoi that can see into your mind, as I have just done. The only ones who know your past life, saw your passing through the eyes of Raoul. However, you will have a more powerful experience, as it will be seen through your _own_ eyes."

Yui looked at Raoul, who by now had put Yui down, and was holding him close to his body. If he had the ability, he would travel back with them all, to be by Yui's side.

Iason stepped forward to speak. "Yui, this may be of little comfort, but have Elder Bernard, and his group teach you to meditate, and focus your mind to be aware of your surroundings. You will relive the events of your life in no particular order, but you _will_ witness your death. It is a powerful moment, and you will _feel_ the loss down to your bones. But with a little discipline in your mind, you will be able to maintain a realistic frame of thought; and perhaps that will aid you and those around you to give you comfort."

Yui gave a meek nod to Iason and Riki. He looked up at Raoul, who could not keep the tears away, and closed his eyes, and held him tight. He held Yui's head with both hands, and pressed his forehead against his. Yui seemed to recall that symbolic gesture. As did Kai.

"It will get worse before it is better my love. Know I am with you in here." Raoul gently touched his chest. Yui stood on his toes, to give Raoul a reassuring kiss.

"It is time mother, and we should not tax you or the Elders." Riki smiled, as he kissed her hand softly. "I will be alright. Thank you for coming so far out to warn me. I know that Iason and I still have things to do before we come home. But please do not worry too much, I am looking forward to seeing you soon."

"He will be alright my Lady." Iason kissed her on the cheek. "We will keep a close eye on him." Iason smiled down at Erin, who still felt uneasy with the two of them being so calm about this.

"I am still worried dear. I have yet to ever be wrong about these things.." Erin trembled.

"Erin..." Kai spoke, "If it is to be, then you must trust them. I think you and I know, -as well as Raimen hiding behind Raoul over there- that these two walk a separate path than any of us. The best we can do, is be vigilant of them, and see that they come to no harm. If Riki and Iason have seen something you have not, then please trust in them." Kai kissed Erin sweetly.

Riki knew his mother would not rest in her worried state, so decided to give her the missing variable to her anxiety. "Mother, _this_ is what Iason and I have seen. I believe, there is a connection with me and these people."

Riki and Iason changed the scene around them all, and now they all viewed the ancient city on Yasuo, to where the women and children were being murdered by an army of Elders.

Erin's eyes became large, as she realized these were the very same voices she heard on her way to finding Riki. She raised a hand to her mouth, as the images were quite disturbing.

Yui who was witnessing this scene, began to tremble and suddenly fell to his knees screaming. Raoul lost his grip as the young man seemed to be experiencing a seizure; Raoul cried out for Riki.

Riki ran to Yui's side, and within moments the scene changed to Amoi in an incredible rate; as if images of many events were all flying in the air around them.

Iason called out for Petros, who had thought ahead enough to push his strength and that of the three Elders. The men had retrieved the crates of mineral jars from the ship, and had placed them withing the group of Ancients.

Petros and the three Elders did their best to quickly absorb some of the stress that Riki was using, when suddenly Elders Wyl and Wey seemed to transform and their long red hair waved anxiously about their heads. Petros had never seen them this way, and wondered if it was their connection as twins.

Back on Aristia, the Elder Clans were now being reinforced by a second group of Elders, after word of Lady Erin's request was first conveyed. The Council Members on Elder's Island had realized if indeed Riki _was_ in danger, there would be a need for a second group. These Elders were sitting around the hot springs preparing, when the cries of Yui were heard. They did not think they would be needed, so they were watching the first group quietly.

Jathan, and the household who were helping them dress, then saw the candles flicker in unison; knowing they always did this when Riki and Iason were present. He noticed the second group began to move faster, considering the ages of these men. But he soon realized something was wrong, when they immediately began to enter the hot springs, even though some of them were still wearing their Elder's robes.

"This is odd." He thought to himself, as he signaled with his hands, and everyone began to move a bit faster to finish dressing some of the Elders; who were in various stages of being prepared. Jathan would come to count nearly two hundred Elders. Nearly as many as when Iason and Riki battled the Elders on Rhea.

Jathan knew something important must have happened with the Queen, and he paced the floor anxiously, as the Elders focused their inner strength causing the cavern to glow brightly with the surge of energy. Immediately, Riki's power was felt within the cavern, and as Iason surged his own power in support of Riki, the Elders were nearly knocked on their ass, as the group of awakened Lords was unlike anything they felt with just Riki and Iason alone.


	19. Chapter 19

The Lost Chapter 19: Innocence Lost

Erin watched in horror as the frantic images in Yui's mind let everyone see what their world looked like through the eyes of the young. Erin's eyes filled with tears, knowing he sat next to her, and was suffering so much. Jupiter who could not see anything, listened as she watched Yui's vitals suddenly shoot up. Erin raised her hand, and looked at Jupiter, with eyes as black as night.

"Hold Lady Jupiter, it appears, this child will awaken as we feared. But we have found Riki, and he and Iason will handle this. Please prepare a bed for him so we may lay him down, less he harm himself."

Immediately, the medical team standing by swarmed around the large group of meditating Elders and a bewildered Selene. She was sitting next to him, and caught Yui as he collapsed in his seat. She saw Yui's face go pale, and tears stream down his cheeks, as his heart wrenching screams startled everyone in the room. She felt helpless to do anything, but watch, and helped move him onto the bed that was wheeled in. Special care was made to keep him plugged in to all the monitors, and all waited on Erin's words to direct them further.

Erin began to whisper what she saw, giving Jupiter and everyone else, a close detail account of what she was witnessing. Hector became weak at the knees, as he watched the young man tremble on the bed. Erin slowly attempted to rise, but had forgotten that her body was not ready for that.

Selene moved to catch her, and between her and several assistants, they moved her to a seat that was placed next to his bed; where she sat and took his hand. The medical team scrambled to move along with all her monitors.

In her best effort to be a comfort, Erin attempted to send a healing touch to his heart, but was stopped by Riki.

"No mother, this must play out. If you heal his heart at this time, it will take him longer to travel through the fog of his past, and the path that leads to the sea of tears. Iason and I will do this."

Erin sat quietly, as she continued to speak. Jupiter began to pace, which to the medical team seemed odd; but considering all those who were involved, her worry was justified.

*~*~*

"Lord Bastian, we have picked up an energy field that came out of nowhere."

The pilot's strange message was heard through the intercom. Theo heard the message that disturbed the quietness of his room. He closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. He felt the surge of power as it passed their ship, and when he felt the presence of _Elder's_ powers, his heart skipped a beat.

He knew there was something more to this than just an "energy field." He was the only empath on board, but he was certain the Elders would also pick up the presence of other Elder's powers; considering the amount of energy he felt.

"I wonder.."

Theo decided to attempt to tap in on what was surely an opportunity to test his strength as an Elder. He had rarely used his inner powers, despising the way his Clansmen used them to murder the natives in the past. Their "cleansing" campaigns he despised held his powers in check.

Theo felt the pull from the wave, then felt swept away by the surge; like one being pulled along a raging river. He saw the stars ahead of him, and the many voices of people he has never heard before. He had his eyes closed, for it was a frightening experience to the old Elder, but found the courage to open them. At least one of them.

He saw a multitude of Elders standing in a warm body of water surrounded by candles, and many young men tending to their needs. He was then swept to a green field of flowers, where an odd group of men were all sitting on the field; as if frozen. As he looked at their faces, he was shocked to recognize four of them.

They were the four Ancients introduced in that footage of Amoi's Lord's Dance. Lord Kai Oskuro and Lord Raimen Mink. But it was the images of the young Prince and Iason, that gave him goose bumps throughout his body. He had innocently stumbled upon the Ancients.

Being an empath, he peered in to the mind of Riki, who knelt down next to a young dark-haired man being cradled by an Intellect. This man was shedding tears, as he looked down on this young man, and it pulled at Theo's heart. Theo looked around, and saw that all those within this realm were transformed in their Intellect and Warrior images.

It was the most _beautiful_ sight he's ever seen, especially the image of Lady Erin. As he watched the many scenes, he saw for the first time, the images of a battered world. Theo blended into the background near a group of trees, remaining silent; hoping to learn something.

As Riki and Iason gazed at Yui, everyone watched the scenes slow down, and begin to unfold. Theo was completely taken aback, as he watched a group of Elders descending down a hill. The sudden screams of many children made him turn and look in their direction as they ran for their lives.

Theo's eyes filled with tears, and his heart ached at the sight of them so frightened. His mind was not on his own situation, and before he knew it, there stood a transformed Erin before his face, and she spoke.

"My, but you are an _odd_ one." She looked at Theo from head to foot. "If I were one of _them_," she pointed at all the men surrounding Yui. "I would have probably killed you where you stand. But I sense a fellow empath in you, and no ill will in your mind _or_ your heart." Erin tilted her head, and gave Theo a sideways glance, "Which is an _oddity_ as it is, considering you _are_ an Elder. Yet you don't dress like an Elder, and more importantly, you have not raised your hand at any of us. So tell me Lord Elder, _who_ are you, and how did you come to be in this realm?"

Lord Viho suddenly sat up nearly spilling his wine, as the announcement over the intercom was heard echo throughout the ship. It was not the announcement itself, but the searing shock his body felt, as the surge of power was bringing to life every cell of his being.

Elder's power.

He rose to his feet and made for the bridge, as Lord Bastian was heard giving commands. Viho found several men at various stations working the many consoles. Their attempt to decipher the energy field they discovered was a difficult event. It seemed to be floating independently considering there were no signs of any other vessel within the wormhole, but was clearly traveling within it.

Viho looked at the young Elder sitting in one of the navigator's seats, quietly giving the pilot directions. His green eyes glowed an eerie shade of gold, and his long beautiful hair danced serenely above his head. He could not have been more than sixteen years of age. Quite young for an Elder to exhibit such powers. He was roused from his thoughts as Elder Simon waved his hand, trying to get his attention.

"Elder Viho." Elder Simon whispered. "Come here."

Simon was watching his young navigator, but was concerned with the young man's pained expression.

"It seems we have discovered an energy field the likes of which I have only encountered once." Simon pointed to his face. "It is quite possible, that our quarry is near."

"Indeed." Elder Viho nodded. "I was shocked to feel the surge of Elder's power dancing in open space. But that is only masking a more powerful source. I have never felt this power before."

"I have." Simon gave him a knowing glance. "I am quite familiar with this energy source. It seems we have stumbled upon the Ancients. That sharp pain you felt in the center of your mind? Is Lord Riki Oskuro's energy signature. He is quite capable of popping you head like a grape, if you are not careful."

Elder Viho's jaw dropped, finding it hard to believe such a power existed in one man. Yet he could not deny the chills that ran down his spine with excitement. He was eager to find this "Tempest" and prove he was nothing more than a fairy tale. He would have his body placed on display, before the people of Yasuo. Or perhaps he would return it to Jupiter himself, and toss his corpse at her feet. Such were the thoughts of Elder Viho Pallaton.

"Hmph." Viho sneered. "He is a child, and probably still wet behind the ears. I can't wait to have him in chains before the Council of Elders!"

Simon blinked at Elder Viho's words. "I remember hearing similar words spoken by my father, and the Council of Elders of Rhea." Simon whispered back. "He is not to be underestimated my Lord. He and Lord Mink rendered my Clan to dust in one night. We need to plan this out, for they are not a forgiving sort." Simon touched the scars of his face. "I would recommend that we take Lord Oskuro out right away. If not, you will have the Ancients at your throat before you set one foot on whatever planet they are on."

"It is you my dear young Simon, who underestimate me and my Clan. We have evolved in ways you were never exposed to in your Clan of true-bloods; as wonderful as that may be. The people of Yasuo have powers similar to our three original Clans, and I tell you what- it is they who will not expect nor understand this Elder Clan."

Elder Viho gave Simon a smug look. He knew the Elders of Yasuo were more than just Elders from Amoi. The many centuries of cross breeding with the population had made their inner powers adapt those of the Yasuo natives. It was true that they were attempting to root out the native element out of their people, back to the true blood of their ancestors. They however, could not completely eradicate the native blood they so vehemently denied.

Only the Council Leaders were pure, through and through. Those Elders would deny their personal needs, and only copulate with the surviving Elder women. This private and exclusive group of leaders, were nothing if not an incestuous element, of inbred siblings. Using what technology they could glean from their ancient forefathers, to prevent any unsightly birth defects.

"It is not something we are proud of, surely you understand this. And while the natives of Yasuo were well below our intelligence, we found good use of their inner powers. Of course, we did extensive research into their abilities for hundreds of years. But very little was revealed, as to how they could possibly harness such powers."

Simon was shocked to learn this. That the natives could control such abilities was amazing for a "backwards people." At least that is how he viewed them. But then he recalled the men all wore silver collars. The Elders must have discovered something, in order to keep the natives from rising upon their Masters.

"I may not be an empath like Elder Theo, but I can see that your wheels are spinning with the words I just spoke. Yes, we did find a way to control these natives. They are quite a simple breed, no wiser than the beast of burden that roam the plains. Let me simplify it for you. If you put a ring on it's nose, you can lead it anywhere. Make it do amazing things, all the while you ride it's back."

Elder Viho gave Simon a sideways glance.

"You see, the natives of Yasuo are very family oriented. They are as gentle as kittens, unless you threaten their young; or their mates." Viho smiled a most wicked smile. "If you make the mistake and poke the beast one time to many, they turn on you and strike. They are quite dangerous in a provoked state.

We discovered that by merely dangling their young over hot coals, one can make either parent perform any request you ask of them. We did extensive experiments to find what exactly would bind the males from overpowering our Clansmen. Those collars they wear are not just for decoration. Our Elder's mental powers did not take hold of them, and we lost many in those early days. But soon we found that a particular natural source found in the soil, prevented them from using their powers."

"Oh?" Simon was interested in this "natural source."

"Yes, it is abundant on Yasuo. In fact we found it on practically every world we visited. It is a mineral found in the soil. We discovered veins of such minerals in all the water sources, and especially deep in the mountains. It is gold in appearance, and when we ran a current through it, it made the natives go into a trance-like spell. We were able to quite literally, collar the male population. They will not lift a hand to us, so long as we keep a knife at their child's throat, and a collar around their necks."

Simon did not care for the use of women and children, but was quite interested in this mineral source. He found the Elder's experimenting on the natives rather nauseating, but was not surprised. His Clan also went through a phase of experimenting, but it was done on their own clansmen. Their attempts were all failures, as it was the Intellects that had the natural inclination of such things.

"I am surprised that your Clansmen held scientific gifts. A Sage's inner powers are normally enough to overpower the mind, or bind their movements."

"Yes, well that is what we thought to be true. But found that this side of the Path of Ancients held a number of breeds of men, that did not submit to our commands. Do you recall that broken world that greeted you off beacon one-two-seven-two?"

"Yes, it was hard to miss, considering all the damage."

"Well, the inhabitants of that world did not have any natural powers to fend off our Sage's mind control. We fought them for several centuries, as they were a more advanced civilization; far superior than ours in fact. However they're inability to block our mental powers painted them into a corner. Unfortunately, they preferred to blow themselves up, rather than face slavery. They took quite a number of our Elders with them; and their technology."

"That is incredible Lord Viho." Simon whispered.

"Indeed. The natives of Yasuo were not an easy people to control. So we had to find a way to gain the upper hand, including several centuries of cleansing the population of this prophetic savior. To bring this Prince in chains before the natives would break their spirit, and end this nonsense once and for all."

"Well, this young Prince has a powerful father, Lord Viho. He is -or was- the most powerful Lord of his era. We don't really have any information on the other Ancients that are with the Prince, and only know of Lord Iason Mink. Now him we do know a great deal about. And do not be fooled by his angelic appearance.

He is called Jupiter's Flame for a reason. His Intellect mind was the creator of Jupiter, and his father - Lord Raimen Mink- was responsible for Amoi ever reaching the stars in the first place. If their Lord Father's are with them, I assure you, it would be best to be prepared if you intend of plucking the young 'Tempest' from their midst."

Elder Viho was silenced by this. But not for long. He was not one to shy away from a challenge. After all the Elders of Yasuo had conquered many worlds in that region of space, and were at the top the food chain. There was no race they could not defeat. He would not waiver in his desire to defeat the very ones who were directly responsible for their forefathers having to land on Yasuo in the first place.

"I will not quiver in fear young Elder. They are but a handful of men, and we have a greater number on our side. We shall take the young cub from beneath the lion's nose, and there will be nothing his lover or his father can do but watch. They cannot withstand our mental powers, so we only need to control their minds."

"I certainly hope you are right Lord Viho."

"I assure you, that I am. And speaking of mind control, where is Elder Theo? I thought he would have been the first to pop up when the surge was felt."

"I can send someone to find him if you like?"

"No, no. He has been sulking from the start of this trip, perhaps he'll show up on his own."

Raoul held Yui in his arms. The young man's cries were heart wrenching, and there was no relief for his sorrow. Yui stared out in front of him, and did not seem to see any of the men standing before him. The scene was a field of battle, and sounds of muffled cries. Suddenly Yui went silent, and faded from Raoul's embrace. Raoul panicked and began to look around for Yui, as the images changed once more.

Suddenly Yui appeared, and Riki pointed to the group in the direction of the cries once more. Yui's appearance was disheveled and his clothes were dirty and torn. But he continued to scour the battlefield for the muffled cries of one such as he. A child. Yui stopped as the cries were getting weaker, and then he saw a small hand move from beneath several bodies.

"Hey there little one." Yui smiled, "Come with me, I will take care of you now."

Two blue eyes peered from beneath a fallen Intellect female. She had shielded her child from the battle, and sacrificed her life so her child would live. Yui held out his hand as the child timidly reached to take it.

"My you are a beauty! Come little one, what is your name?"

Yui did his best to smile, and avoided moving his gaze from the child itself. He learned quite a long time ago to not focus on the dead, but only the living. He had witnessed far too much bloodshed, and trained his mind to overlook the carnage, and seek out only the living. He was into his fiftieth year of rescuing the children of the fallen. Death was well acquainted with the young Warrior child. The young girl crawled from beneath her mother, and was covered with blood and mud.

"A-Amanda."

"Well Amanda, you are as beautiful as your name. I have some water, would you like a drink?"

The young girl looked to be around eight years old. She looked famished, and dehydrated. Yui pulled out a container of water, and suddenly noticed that Amanda's eyes grew wide, as she screamed. She pointed behind Yui, as an Elder rose behind them. He was injured and missing an arm, yet had enough life in him raise his hand towards Yui and Amanda.

Yui turned quickly and without hesitating, blasted the Elder with a surge of power from his out stretched hand. The Elder froze momentarily, before he his body burst into flames. This caused Amanda to shriek in view of the Elder's cries; but Yui did not flinch.

"Come Amanda, this is no place for one such as you."

Yui took her hand, and walked away from the smoldering body. Amanda made to look back, but Yui forced her head around.

"You never look back Amanda. You never give them any compassion, nor do you ever allow them time to raise their hands towards you. Do you understand?" Yui smiled down at the young girl. Amanda shook her head.

"You killed him?"

"Yes. That Elder was evil. He was not worthy of our help. Had he begged for his life, I may have reconsidered. But he did not hesitate and tried to kill us as he did your loved ones. So yes. I killed him."

"Where are we going...?"

"Yui. My name is Yui Fai, and I have been finding all of our friends Amanda. My mother and I care for the young ones. And you will join us. I think you will make many new friends."

"But what about my mother? Who will take care of her?"

"Why the God's of course! They will come around when no one is looking and take her to a beautiful Estate with many trees, and gardens."

"Really?" Amanda's eyes were searching Yui's. She tightened her grip on his hand, and leaned her head against his arm.

"Yes Amanda. I know it for sure!"

"Okay..."

The scene changed, and Yui was now frantically waking the children in the dark. The war-torn Estate was on fire, and Yui and Lady Fai were quickly moving the young children to the underground passages. The Elders had discovered the group, and torched the building, waiting for its occupants to be flushed out. They had done this many times, enjoying the thrill of killing them as they ran out.

But this time, no one came out. Angered by this, the Elders entered the Estate, and found it was empty. The group ran for some distance, as the underground tunnels led to several Estates. Yui and Lady Fai had worked on them for several decades, with the help of some of the older children. Their group had grown in the many years of rescuing the children.

When they learned the battle lines were ahead of them, Yui would venture out to see who held the field of battle. If it were Intellect or Warrior, Yui would take the children to the safety of larger communities, where they would be cared for while the wars raged on. He and Lady Fai had done this now for nearly five decades.

Lord Kai and Raoul looked on, as the scenes of battle brought them many memories of those days when they would find the burned out shell of an Estate, with the embers still burning. Raoul shook his head, as the stench of death permeated their senses.

Riki began to walk off to the right, and as the scene changed, they found themselves once again witnessing a scene of total destruction. Yui was leading a small group of boys away from a scrimmage between a group of Intellects and a horde of Elders.

"Yui! Run! Take the young ones to Lady Fai, we'll watch your back. Don't look back Yui- never look back!"

Yui was now a young man of ninety-eight years of age. He was a veteran by now of such scenes, and many a Warrior and Intellect alike knew of his efforts. Whenever children were left to fend for themselves, Yui was known to collect them and take them to safe houses. They were soon taken by a chain of young men, who would bring them to the cities that were free of live action.

Lord Kai recognized the group of Intellects. They were from the northern territories, and knew Raoul commanded them. Both he and Raoul looked at each other, knowing the end would soon come. Yui was seen ducking laser fire, as a group of Elders used their powers to hurl stones and debris against the Intellects who took to the skies to gain an upper hand over the Elders below.

Lady Erin watched Elder Theo like a hawk, and was moved by the Elder's shocked expressions. His body trembled as the fighting scenes before him were unlike anything he's ever witnessed before. And when the next scene appeared, he raised a hand to his mouth in complete disbelief.

Yui was busy drawing water from the well. He was now a child of one-hundred-nineteen. His mind was excited, as he knew Raoul was going to visit them that day. The group of children was now up to thirty-two and that would be the limit for the time being. He would lead them to the city under the protection of Raoul and his team.

He was now into his fourteenth year as Raoul's lover, and he had come to know many of the safer route's to and from the various cities. This made his work easier and safer. The team of Intellects and Warriors loved to see the many children Yui would rescue. They often left him several laser pistols for him and the older children to protect themselves.

But as the sun began to descend upon the horizon, Yui felt perhaps Raoul met up with some resistance, and went ahead and began the evening meal. He sat all the children down, and was looking for a set of twins, who were notoriously mischievous. As he called for them, he suddenly noticed one of the boys screaming as he ran down the slope towards the cottage. Yui's heart nearly stopped beating, as his eyes went to the top of the hill, and familiar red robes registered in his mind.

Elders.

Yui yelled at the children to run to the hills and scatter, but by the time he could get them out, the Elders had descended upon them, and began to kill the children. Yui pulled out his laser pistol and fired, though he could see that all would be lost. He ran behind a tree and began to open fire at every Elder within range.

"Too many...there are too many of them!" Yui cried out, as the children ran towards his direction. Yui stepped out from behind the tree to shield the children, as he continued to fire upon the large group of Elders. He would now become their target as the young man valiantly protected the young ones. Yui took out many.

Elder Ormand held his hand up and the group slowed down. They held their hands up in defense against the laser fire coming from Yui. Elder Ormand laughed at his efforts, and then spoke.

"So YOU are the one saving these creatures? Well we finally meet the famous young Warrior Fai. Talk of your daring efforts has been heard among the Elders, and I wanted to see the legend myself! I had no idea you were such a young handsome man."

"Y-You are vermin! All of you Elders are lower than the dung of the wild beasts of the field! So now what? Are you out to make a name for yourselves for hunting down mere children? How noble of you!"

Yui spit on the ground to show his disgust before the group of Elders. He never stopped firing his laser weapon as the children continued to huddle behind him. In the background, the screams of the other children could be heard.

"Well, we can't allow the young to grow up and perhaps kill one of our fine Elders in the future, now can we?" Elder Ormand laughed.

Suddenly the Elders fanned out, and as they did, they began to walk towards Yui and the children. Yui fired at them all, but was unable to hold them off. As the Elders held their hands up and powered up, Elder Theo ran from where he was standing with Lady Erin, and pushed Riki and Iason aside as he placed himself between Yui and the Elders.

"Nooo!" Elder Theo cried out. "You bastards! All of you! Foul snakes and Wanatu!"

Riki and Iason were shocked, as were everyone else who was witnessing the scenes. Lady Erin cried out behind Elder Theo.

"Stop young Elder! This is not real!"

"Mother?" Riki spoke, as he watched his mother run behind Elder Theo who powered up and fired towards the group of Elders. He had yet to use his Elder's powers, but would defend the children he had witnessed run in horror.

His face was tear streaked, as he fired relentlessly, to no avail. The children were picked off one by one, until only Yui remained. Yui kept firing and when all the children had fallen dead at his feet, he took the laser pistol and shot one more round...at his heart. Yui fell before Theo, and as he gasped for breath, the Elders laughed and mocked him.

"Oh you will not die yet little one. We shall have our way with you first." Elder Ormand looked at his men. "We will leave his corpse for his lover to find, so he will forever know we had our way with him. He shall be haunted by the image of his hero, as he is impaled on a stake with our visible markings and our sex dripping from his body."

As Elder Theo looked on, he witnessed the dying Yui take down three more Elders before his mind heard the final words by Elder Ormand and faded into darkness. Ormand would go on to be angered that he would fail to have his way with the young man. But that did not stop the Elders, who raped Yui's body repeatedly.

Theo covered his face with his hands. "Enough! I can not bear to see any more! How can you all just stand there and allow this to happen? How?"

"And who the fuck are you?" Riki growled at the prostrated Theo. "And where did he come from mother?"

Erin saw the distraught Theo, and rushed to his side. "There, there. It is not as it seems young Elder. These are the memories of young Yui Fai. He is alive...see?"

The scene changed and as the fog descended upon them all; Yui's soft cries were now heard.

"You see? He is alive. Now if you will do us all a favor, please tell us who you are?"

Erin looked at Kai and Raoul, who were completely transformed, and were slowly walking towards Theo. They were not pleased at all to see an Elder in this realm, considering the scene they had just witnessed. Iason for one, was watching Riki who's hair was whipping angrily about his head; his hands clinched in a fist.

"I-I am Elder Theo Pirro. I am from Yasuo, and I'm on board a ship that's headed towards you. You must run young Prince! The Elders of Yasuo are at your heels, and they mean to take you captive! They intend to prove that you are not the Tempest the Oracles have been cheering for. You see, you are the savior of my native people. Well, they are not Elders, but they are my beloved natives, who have been waiting for your return for nearly ten thousand years. And if you die, so will they all!"

"What?" Riki cried out. "Where the fuck is Yasuo? And more importantly, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I felt your Elder's powers. As did the Elders on board this vessel. Three days ago, strange visitors came to our world. A young Elder by the name of Simon Simone, and a foreigner, a Lord Bastian Hemile?"

"That son of a bitch!" Iason shouted, making everyone cover their ears. Iason was livid, and began to pace. "That bastard will feel my whip before I kill his ass!" Iason's outburst startled Raimen, who's never heard Iason curse out loud. Riki ran his hand through his hair, as the image of Bastian and Simon were put before Theo by Iason. "Are these the two men?"

Theo was amazed by Iason's powers, as the image of Bastian and Simon appeared in front of him.

"Yes! That is them! But Simon does not look that well. He looks like this."

Theo concentrated, and Riki pulled the images out of Theo's mind. The images of Simon and Bastian appeared, and Iason was surprised by Simon's many scars. Not only that, Theo replayed the meeting on board their ship. Kai's body was trembling, as his rage began to rise with their plans to take Riki and execute him before the natives. Not only that, but to head back to Amoi and take down Jupiter.

"Oh Riki!" Erin cried out. "It is as I spoke! They will take you!" Erin reached for Riki.

"Now mother, you know there are just some things we don't have control of. It is as I spoke. There are things I have yet to do, and if this Elder...?"

"Theo- my Lord."

Riki and everyone turned to face Theo who bowed respectfully. This took everyone by surprise, as they did not expect an Elder from the opposing side to make such a gesture.

"Elder Theo." Riki began. "You say your natives are in danger? Show me where they are, though I could probably show you.."

Riki then concentrated, and the images of the natives being attacked shocked Theo. It was the future.

"This is not real? Is it? This has not happened, has it?" Elder Theo worried. "I have them all hidden in the ruins...with instructions not to come out! Has Elder Viho betrayed me?"

Elder Theo looked at the many women fighting against the Elders. Then recognized Elder Waneta. He was relieved to see the image of the Elder, knowing he was on board the ship. So this was an image of a future possibility.

"I don't know Elder Theo. This image came to me yesterday."

"Well, I can tell you all, that I recognize that man over there." Theo pointed at Elder Waneta. "That bastard over there is Elder Waneta. He is a snake of a man, and one to not be taken likely."

"You say you are on board a ship now?" Kai spoke up. "What class is it? And how many on board?"

"Well there are four ships, and the one I'm on board has a crew of at least 40 Elders. We only had two ships that could make the journey. The others are a outdated and would be lucky to make it out of the sector." Theo laughed. "But I don't know the exact numbers, I didn't pay attention to all their idiocy.

I was forced to come with them, or Elder Viho would have ordered the natives to be whipped. You see, I care for them. And he knows this. But he wants me along to use my empathic powers to their advantage. But I wont use them. I never cared for the bastards and their politics."

Suddenly the scene changed, as Yui's mind began to navigate the fog. Theo was startled by the sudden change, and looked around, as he could barely see anyone.

"Elder Theo." Erin called out. "You must follow the voice of Yui. We are going to save this child."

"Save him? How so?"

"His body is here on Amoi, where I am. He is an Ancient and is about to awaken. His past life is going to reconcile with is reanimated new life. He must be helped to awaken, or he may suffer great torment without a guide to help his mind out of this living hell."

"Oh my. That is a most horrible possibility. But how is this done?"

"My son, Riki and Lord Iason. They are the Lords of this realm. They alone can do this, so it's imperative that we find Yui before your ship arrives."

Raimen was listening to the conversation. And now approached Theo. Theo looked up at the tall Intellect, and smiled.

"You are Lord Raimen! I saw footage of you and Lord Kai at that Lord's Dance gala."

"Really? I can't imagine your group of Elders caring to see that?" Raimen spoke looking over Theo at Kai, who was still angry.

"Ha! Ha! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on! But no, they were most put out by the fact that there were Elders among you who were introduced as the Third Clan once again. I thought Elder Viho was going to snort his wine out his nose!" Theo laughed again.

"My, my. I would have loved that!" Raimen smiled. "But you mentioned you were on board their ship? And where might your body be located?"

Theo wondered why Raimen would ask such a strange question, but shrug his shoulders and answered.

"Oh, I'm in my quarters. I felt your energy, or more correct would be the energy of the Elders you travel with. And I saw a host of Elders in a big cave all soaking in some hot springs."

"Yes, well we can talk about that later. I ask because if you opened fire using your Elder's powers, you may have blown a hole in your ship!" Raimen once again smiled sweetly.

"Holy Shit!" Riki was heard yell out, then laughed at the thought of Lord Bastian's ship going down in flames. "I'd love to see old cyclops try to put out that fire!" Riki giggled. "Though it may suck for you Elder Theo."

"Well, if I die here, that means I blew up the ship no?"

"Well you would sense this if you are an empath." Erin spoke.

"Do you feel alright?" Raimen whispered, as he saw Theo perspiring. "If your body is in peril, then I would suggest you awaken and head for safety."

"How about if I fire a few more shots and make it official?" Theo smiled. "I may not make it back to Yasuo anyway."

"Are there any other empath's among you?" Erin spoke.

"No I am the only one."

"But I don't think anyone knows I opened fire." Theo laughed. "I suppose Lord Bastian won't be too happy I've truly shot up his ship will he?"

Iason looked towards the three. "I can only hope you have ruined that bastard's ship Elder Theo. For he will not escape me a second time!" Iason was still raging in this mind.

"I would like to be of help here, if I may?" Theo whispered, "I'd like to know that this child comes out alright...what did you call it?"

"He is going to awaken." Riki spoke. "He needs to navigate this thick fog between the past to the present. We have to find him, and convince him that he is indeed alive, for he will recall his death. At that point he will face a deep sea of tears, Elder Theo.

The sea of tears he cried in his suffering. And as you witnessed. He suffered much. We, that is- Iason and I will guide him to the surface of this sea, and he will awaken back on Amoi. Without guidance or his acceptance that he did in fact die, and lives once more; Yui could very well remain asleep forever."

"That would be a horrible existence!" Theo spoke. "May I help? We have- that is to say- the natives have taught me, how to walk the path of a waking dream."

"Did you say a waking dream?" Riki was excited, as he knew exactly what that was. "If you can do that, then you may be of use to us. But I must remind you, in Yui's mind, you are a nightmare, and not an ally. It may be, that you must remain behind my tempest veil, or he may retreat further in his mind."

"Very well." Theo's heart ached for the young man, he only just met. But knew very well what he's suffered as Theo saw many young natives suffer the same.

As the group continued to head for Yui's soft cries, Erin took Theo's hand, and walked with him. Kai watched over Theo, not completely convinced of this Elder's good intentions. But seeing Erin take his side, and his hand, put his mind at ease. Not only that, he had been forthcoming of his situation, and came before Riki and Iason.

"I think I will bow out of this scene Riki." Kai spoke with anger in his tone, "I must protect you from what is surely a large group of Elders. And if you are to be taken Riki, you will not be taken without a fight. I will not hand you over to them!" Kai's eyes betrayed his worry. "You my son will not suffer, so long as I draw breath."

"Father, I know this won't be easy for you. But I am to travel to Yasuo, one way or another. As my Queen mother has seen, and I have seen. And now this Elder Theo has confirmed through his Oracles. So the question is how? I do not want you or anyone to be injured, or killed." Riki looked at Iason, who was still livid. "Iason, I will be alright. I promise."

Iason was so angry he yelled at the top of his lungs. And this shook the entire line of Elders, all the way to Amoi. Iason's face was pained with anxiety, as he looked at Riki.

"I will NOT lose you my love..." Iason breathed hard, as he took Riki's hand. "Let's get Yui to safety, and get off this world."

"That is the goal Iason." Riki soothed, "What say you Raoul?"

Raoul had continued to walk ahead of them. At this point he only cared for Yui. His heart ached to hold him. But he also knew that Yui did not suffer the additional insult of being raped by the Elders. Though the thought of him being raped after he died, did not make him any happier, he was glad that such cruelty was not part of his suffering while he yet lived.

"I'm am glad I gave Elder Ormand a fitting end." Raoul spoke under his breath.

"I heard that!" Riki echoed behind Raoul. "Though I have to agree, that bastard deserved to be skinned alive!"

Theo was shocked to hear that, and looked at Raimen who nodded to confirm it.

"Really?" Theo looked at Kai.

Kai only grunted.

The fog began to retreat a bit, as Yui sat huddled on the floor. He held a young girl in his arms. It was Amanda. Yui stroked her hair, and was singing her a lullaby. Erin clutched her heart at the sight of Yui's appearance. He was caked in mud, and his knees were skinned. She wanted to take him in her arms, but Raimen held her back.

"My Lady, he must awaken on his own." Raimen whispered.

Erin watched as Riki approached Yui. But suddenly Riki was hidden behind a wall of fog, and the scene became pitch black. Kai was roused away from the scene as he was being shaken by Elder Petros.

"My Lords! There are ships headed our way! Sir James has detected them on his sensors."

Kai pulled Raimen out of the scene, as the camp began to scurry and all ran towards the ships. Erin panicked as the mind's eye became unstable, and slowly the men began to fade. She found herself alone with Theo, Raoul and Iason.

"Iason, what has happened?" Erin looked worried.

"It seems that your ships have arrived Elder Theo." Iason spoke. He was looking for Riki, who could not be seen behind the thick fog.

"Oh?" Theo looked around, as if expecting the ship to appear." I haven't sensed anything."

"What are we going to do Iason?" Raoul looked towards the direction Riki was walking before he disappeared. "What will become of Yui?"

Iason looked towards Riki's direction, but could not see him. He could still sense him, but Riki went silent. He began to head towards Riki's position, when he heard Riki speak.

"Iason, it's too late! Run!"

Suddenly Iason was being lifted in the air by Raimen and Kai, as they tossed a laser weapon at him. The four ships landed around the Sentinel's Chariot, and Commander Darius' ship. A force field had be placed around the two ships by Sir James, but as they all looked on, Riki was being dragged by two Elders into Lord Bastian's ship.

"Riki!" Iason ran towards the group of Elders, but could not pass through the force field. "Put this blasted thing down!" Iason yelled.

But Kai would not. He knew they were outnumbered, and caught off guard. It was as Erin had seen. He knew all the maidens were on board, and his hands would be tied. If he lowered the shields, all would be lost. Riki would be taken to Yasuo, and he knew the battle would be fought there.

"No son! We can not do that." Raimen tried to calm Iason down, but Iason would not be silenced. He transformed and in a loud booming voice yelled towards Elder Viho.

"You will regret this move Elder Viho Pallaton, Lord Elder of Yasuo! This Flame _will_ find his Tempest!"

Elder Viho stood rooted to the ground, as Iason reached with his hand, and began to crush Elder Viho where he stood. Kai and Raimen watched as the enraged Iason showed his strength. Suddenly four Elders stepped in front of Viho, to shield him off. They raised a shield of energy between them and Iason. But Elder Viho was still gasping for breath, as he continued to be crushed. Elder Waneta yelled at Iason.

"Release him at once, or your 'Tempest' dies now!" Elder Waneta pointed a laser pistol at Riki's head. Riki had been tranquilized. It may have happened right as he headed for Yui, and disappeared behind the fog.

Iason thought of his last words, and realized that he knew he would be taken. He may even have walked away from the group and the two ships on purpose, in order to save them all. Iason released Elder Viho, and lowered his hand. Kai also lowered his hand, as did Yousi. The others watched the group of Elders take Riki on board Lord Bastian's ship. Iason reached out to all of their minds, and let them know where they stood. He spoke once again, in an even louder voice.

"I will not hesitate to kill you when I see you again, Lord Bastard! You are a pitiful excuse of a man, who would go this far to obtain what is not yours to hold. And as for you Elder remnant- I will finish what I started with you Lord Simon, and the rest of you inbred, half-blooded descendants of a vile and murderous horde. If Lord Oskuro is harmed, there will be no rock under the heavens that will hide you from me. I so swear!"

Iason let out his rage, and the ground beneath their feet trembled with his fury. Elder Viho could not believe the amount of energy Iason was releasing, and continued to head back to their ships. He looked back at Lord Kai, who never took his eyes off him. Raimen was beginning to levitate, as he was also losing patience.

Viho thought he was quite beautiful, and if Raimen wasn't set to turn him to ash, he would have loved to know the handsome Lord, more intimately. But he got what he came for, and now he would return to Yasuo and end the hysterics of the Oracles. He pondered what they must be doing at that particular moment. But he cared little for them.

After all, he was planning to cleanse the surface of Yasuo once again, against his word given to Elder Theo. He was disappointed that the Elder would not come out of his room, and was going to make a point of chastising him when they were a safe distance away.

As the ships left, Iason remembered Lady Erin. He reached out to her, as the Elders where holding the line of communication once again. Erin was pacing the darkness, but Theo had not left her side.

"My Lady! Riki has been taken! Iason's voice was loud, and she held her hands over her ears.

Theo was shocked, and looked over at Raoul who continued to look in Yui's direction. What would become of the young man he wondered?

Raoul was divided with their very real situation, and looked at Iason for instructions once more.

"I'm sorry Raoul. But we must go after Riki." Iason looked at the now distraught Raoul.

"But Iason! Yui is going to be in this blasted fog! He will suffer torment over and over again until we awaken him, even if he sleeps! My hell did not stop when I slept, it was always there Iason...hidden or not."

Erin was in tears, as she thought of Riki's life in the hands of Elders. She began to swoon, as the stress of the link was taxing her, and she knew the Elders would soon tire. Theo caught her, then spoke.

"I can help him." Theo whispered.

"What?" Iason looked at Theo. "You have never done this before. It is not as simple as merely leading Yui out, when you don't know what comes next." Iason's voice trailed off. His heart was not into this at the moment, but knew Yui would suffer.

"It is not so my Lord. On Yasuo, many natives suffered under the idiots who just left, and their ancestors. I am ashamed to be called an Elder. But your Tempest told me what to expect. How he must be guided, and the sea of tears he must navigate. If you are willing to guide me, I would be honored to bring the child out of this darkness.

I can see you are losing heart in this realm, and I can't blame you. Your mind is not on the child, though you do fear for him. And I know you would love to ring the necks of those Elders who just left." Theo's honesty made Iason avert his eyes. "But you do have the tools before you. You need only apply yourself to the matters at hand."

Theo was never one to hold back anything, and figured why start now? He is capable, and would try with or without anyone's help, as he could not stand to see the young man suffer. It made him realize just how much damage his Clansmen inflicted upon so many, in the centuries that had passed.

The reality of his lineage was too real to deny. He could see the desperate look on Raoul's face. He guessed he must be Yui's lover. And seeing no harm in trying, he spoke once again.

"Although, I will need you Lord Raoul. He knew you. And you my Lady, he also knows you in the present. I will give my Elder's powers as an empath to guide him to the real world. It is the very least I can do."

"But you are also at risk Lord Elder." Iason spoke. He knew it may not work, but he was an empath, and could sense Yui's emotions and see what Yui was seeing. He was also very observant in knowing Raoul and Lady Erin would be the guides for him. Perhaps between the four of them, Yui would not suffer. Iason gave Raoul a nod.

"Very well. Lord Raoul and I will relocate to the ship, as we head for Yasuo. Elder Theo, how do you fare? This is going to be very rough on you, since you have never dealt with this realm. There are side effects, which will make you suspect in the eyes of your associates."

"Bah! Associates my arse!" I would launch them all out the nearest hatch if I had the strength! They deserve whatever they have coming. And I will see it to the end! These buffoons have been a plague among the surface of Yasuo, and I for one, can't wait for you to arrive!

Lord Iason, when I left Yasuo, I gave instructions to my native assistants to do all they can to free the young Prince. They will not fail me, or him. We have awaited his arrival for centuries, as I spoke truthfully. And I know it will happen. So please try to put some faith on my people; my true Clan."


	20. Chapter 20

The Lost Chapter 20: Allegiance

Iason was still quite upset, but as he and Raoul headed back towards the ships, they continued to hold the line along with Elder Petros and his three assistants. The twins Wyl and Way, gave Theo a sideways glance, but had heard and seen everything that transpired.

The Elders of Aristia were still holding strong, and were thankful they had so many at that particular moment. The absence of Riki was felt, as his power was crucial. But Iason held his own, along with Raoul, who would not budge from where he could see Yui still holding Amanda in his arms.

Erin seemed to tire, but would not stop. She could sense the many medics hovering over her, as she now had been placed in a bed next to Yui. They could not pry her hand away from his, and they took this as a hint, that she was not going to give up. Yui's vitals on the other hand, were erratic, and he seemed to have gone into a coma-like sleep. The doctors could not rouse him, and as Erin spoke, they understood what had transpired.

Jupiter hummed anxiously, despite the many hands in the Queen's suite all working in perfect union. Elder's were kept comfortable, and Selene watched over the Queen. She would listen to Erin's conversations with Iason and this "Theo," and found the Elder quite endearing. He was a stranger to them all, but would risk much, to see Yui awaken.

As Iason and Raoul sat in the medical center of the ship, Heiku buzzed around them. Iason's vitals were sky high, and he could not blame him, and Raoul was no different. Every member on board both ships heard Iason's voice in their mind. And none of them had ever seen him this distraught. Iason thought back to when he was abducted, and felt he now understood what Riki endured.

As the Ship powered up, Iason and Raoul now focused on Yui.

Yui's perspective was that all the activity around him was just part of his hell. Voices crying, Elders laughing, and Raoul's heart breaking. It seemed as if nothing was different, as he looked down at Amanda lifeless in his arms. He looked off in a distance, as two forms began to appear. It was Iason and Raoul. Elder Theo remained behind with Lady Erin. Iason placed a veil of light between them and Yui.

Raoul now faded away from his sight, and Iason continued to walk towards him. Yui looked confused, as the tall Intellect looked down at him.

"Hello Master Yui." Iason whispered. He forced a smile to his face, as he now noticed that Amanda had transformed into a skeleton. While this shocked him, he knew this was Yui's reality. "Do you know who I am?"

Yui looked up as Iason now knelt down next to him. He looked at Iason, and after a few moments, he spoke.

"You are Lord Iason Mink. My Lord, when did you return to Amoi?" Yui furrowed his brow, as if not believing Iason was really there. "Have the wars ended?"

Iason swallowed hard, "Yes Yui. It has all come to an end." Iason touched his hair. Yui moved away, as if frightened. This made Iason sad, as the young man clutched Amanda tighter against his chest.

"I will not leave them! I-I must protect them all!" Yui moved to stand up, as Amanda dissolved into sand. Yui looked down and began to gather the sand in his hands, as it once again became the image of Amanda. "You see, my Lord Raoul said I was a Sentinel Elite. H-He said, I would forever watch over the children." Yui stroked Amanda's hair once again and then she dissolved through his fingers. Yui looked down, and was about to gather her again, when Iason spoke.

"Yui, Raoul is waiting for you. You are alive. You are on Amoi, and need to awaken."

Iason's voice echoed in Yui's mind, and the fog began to lift. He looked off to his left, and saw a glowing shape walking towards him. It was Raoul. Theo listened to Yui's thoughts, and heard him speak.

"This is not so. I am dead. Raoul can not see me as I am. He will be repulsed. I-I failed to watch over my charges. They all died! They are all gone!"

Yui's thoughts were loud in Theo's ears, as he saw the many corpses in Yui's mind. Theo tightened his hold on Erin, who could sense his anxiety, and knew he was probably seeing into Yui's mind.

"Talk to me Elder." Iason whispered, "What is he seeing?"

"I-I don't know how to project what he's seeing." Theo stuttered. "B-But it's horrible!"

Iason calmly reached out to Theo, and whispered in his ear. "Dig deep Elder, and project what you see as if we all could see the same thing before us. It will change the scene. Give it a try."

Iason's words were a comfort to him, so he did as he spoke. Theo reached deep into Yui's mind, and projected what he saw. And as he did, the scene changed, and the four of them were surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of graves. They were all for children Yui had buried. Erin could not even see the horizon, as row upon row of markers lay before her. Theo had never seen anything like it in his whole life. On Yasuo, they burned their dead, and their ashes were scattered to the winds. But here, Yui had painstakingly buried the multitude of children he had found in his century long mission.

Raoul felt his heart go out to Yui. Iason now understood what Yui feared. He touched Yui's cheek with and wiped a tear with his gloved hand as it rolled down.

"Yui, you have saved millions. You have singlehandedly saved generations of children in those who survived the wars. Come with me, let me show you what you did."

Iason pulled Yui up, and in the next moment, Iason let Yui see Amoi of the present. The many children playing in Vendel Park made Yui bring his hand to his mouth. His lips trembled and he began to count them.

"There are so many...so many of them! Lord Iason, is this a dream?" The image of Amanda was gone, as Yui looked all around. He breathed deep, as the scent of war and death was replaced with the scent of flowers and fresh grass. "Dare I believe you my Lord?" Yui gasped, "Is this truly Amoi?"

"Yes it is Yui." Raoul spoke, as Iason lifted the veil of light from Raoul's position. Raoul walked up to Yui, and gently took his hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Yui...this nightmare has come to an end. You must awaken my love." Raoul wanted to take him into his arms, but recalled his reaction to Iason. But he found he could not hold back.

"Raoul?" Yui spoke only above a whisper as Raoul embraced him. "Is it really you? Or have I gone mad?" A shadow crossed Yui's face, as he broke off Raoul's embrace and the fog began to descend.

Theo watched, and wanted to blow the fog away, but found he could not control it. Raoul would not allow Yui to fade away. There were too many risking their lives to help him, and he would now boldly step forward, and embrace him once more. Yui's body trembled, as the scene changed, and he was seeing Raoul's loving expression from long ago. He smiled and reached up to touch his long blond hair.

"Yui, it is I. See me as I am...I am here before you."Raoul whispered.

Raoul's true appearance now stood before Yui once more. Raoul was wearing his Sentinel's uniform, and he was wearing a belt full of weapons, and a whip. Yui recalled how Raoul would always lose it, and would have the children turning the cottage upside down looking for it, only to find them using it to skip rope.

"You never could find your whip my love, the children loved to tease you." Yui gave Raoul a faint smile. "You say I am now living?"

"Yes, Yui." Iason spoke.

"That would mean I must have died." Yui's face now frowned. "Is this not so Raoul?"

"Yes, my love. We all died." Raoul's voice cracked with emotion.

"But you have been restored my child." Lady Erin appeared. She waved away Iason's energy veil as if one caught in a spider's web, and asserted herself into the scene. "You are laying next to me in my medical suite where a host of medical staff, and some very tired gentlemen are working to bring you to the present." Erin was careful not to mention the Elders. "So let's not keep them blowing in the wind. Will you open your eyes sweet child? I promise I'll to be right next to you."

"Lady Erin? But..but you died?" Yui suddenly recalled.

"Yes, and it's quite a bugger to come back! I must tell you. But not now, not yet. First you and my two dear friends, will help you awaken. And I must warn you..it will seem quite frightening, and you may want to close your eyes...but please don't. You will soon breath the air of freedom from this darkness. What say you?"

Erin smiled sweetly at Yui. He felt a comfort from her, that he only knew from his late mother, Emiko Fai. A loving woman who took him as his own when Lord Valcor Fai remarried. Yui nodded his head, as Iason now held his hand. The tall Lord knew this was Riki's gift Lady Erin was stepping into, and she did a wonderful job; which pulled at his heart. He was fearing for Riki, but was now near the end of Yui's nightmare. Iason looked off to the side, and he gave Theo a warm smile.

It is time Lord Theo. Iason whispered in Theo's head.

Theo focused his mind and peered into Yui's memories. He could see that Yui was believing Iason, and was happy to see Raoul. He wanted this. With that desire in Yui's mind, Theo helped project his thoughts, and made his path begin to glow and appear. Theo was amazed at the beauty of it. Iason's words now echoed softly in Theo's mind.

"Yui, do you notice that path before you?" Iason whispered, as a golden path now completely materialized. "It is the path to awareness. You must walk this path, and not veer off it. You will see and hear things which will certainly frighten you, and you must not listen.

When you truly believe that you died, and that this is real, you will come to the end of the path. You will look up and a sea will descend from above. You must navigate the darkness, and kick to the surface as hard as you can. Do you understand Yui?"

Yui swallowed hard, as Raoul took his hand once more. He turned to see Lady Erin following behind the three, and motioned with her hands for him to begin walking. As the path was getting brighter, he began to believe in them. That the hands holding his were real. That Raoul standing before him was real.

And that he had seen his last group of children murdered..and that he took his own life. Yui looked down at his chest, as if expecting a wound to be there, and now looked up at Raoul once more. Raoul winked back. Iason smiled at Erin, who would soon fade, and wait for Yui to awaken.

"I will be waiting for you my child, listen for my voice as you ascend!" Erin's voice faded, as Iason and Raoul now walked down the lit path, with Yui between them.

Elder Theo continued behind them, still shielded from Yui's sight. As the young man looked around, the many voices of children crying, and screaming was heard. The path was lined with the images of wounded children and Elders reaching out to them. They laughed as they pulled them away from his reach. Yui stretched out his hand, in an effort to save them, only to have them fade into the darkness. Yui stopped and looked away from the path, and a shadow began to cover his face once more.

"No my love! Keep moving forward!" Raoul tugged at Yui's arm. "You are almost there, see?"

Yui looked towards Raoul, and the path was coming to an end. As he arrived, he looked up, and saw the sea begin to descend rather fast. Yui's heart began to race, setting off the alarms in the medical suite, but Erin would hold her hand up and stop the doctors from moving his body. She could still see what was happening, and as Yui trembled, she whispered over him.

"Come my child, rise once again..."

"Yui, you must now hold your breath!" Iason spoke against the roar of the sea. It was a bottomless deep, black as night; for Yui knew much suffering. Many tears were shed in his lifetime, and far too many from a youth such as he. But Raoul now felt the young man tighten his grip. Raoul embraced him tightly and as the sea fell over him.

Yui heard Iason yell, "Kick Yui! Kick to the surface!"

With that, Yui tapped the ground, and began to ascend. It was a darkness Yui knew well, but Iason lit the way to the surface with his soft glow. Raoul did not stop, and pulled the young man with all his might, wanting to hear him draw his first breath of life once more.

Yui saw the surface begin to get brighter, as the voice of Erin could be heard from above.

"Kick my child! I am here! Reach for me Yui! Take your first breath!"

With that, Yui let go of Iason's hand, as the tall Lord and Raoul literally pushed Yui from beneath, launching him out of the sea! Yui gasped for breath as he breached the surface, and opened his eyes. The room broke into loud cheers, as Yui looked over at Lady Erin. She gave him a weak, but very warm smile, and gestured for him to embrace her.

Iason and Raoul watched, as Yui was held in Lady Erin's arms. Raoul was moved to tears, as he and Iason broke down. Iason for his loss of Riki. And Raoul for the return of Yui. As Lady Erin nearly collapse once again, Theo ventured out from behind Iason's golden veil. He was visibly exhausted, and it seems he had been discovered, and was sporting a rather large bruise on his face.

Iason blinked at his new appearance, and focused on him, while Raoul sent his love to Yui. Reunions would have to wait, for he also saw Theo's injuries.

"Theo! You have been found out?" Iason reached for the Elder, as his knees buckled.

"Oh, yes some time ago, in fact." Theo winced, as more wounds were being inflicted by what appeared to be a whip. "I believe traitor is now my middle name." Theo laughed, despite his situation. "But I know it was damn well worth it! Do you hear me you sons of bastards?" Theo coughed up some blood.

"This will not do!" Iason hissed, as he now used his power, and reached through Elder Theo. He released a powerful burst of energy at whomever it was that was torturing the Elder. "You are vile and despicable dogs! Iason shouted, and as Iason held up Theo's hand, Iason once again struck the one whipping Theo.

Iason felt the connection weaken, and he turned to the Elders on Aristia. He thanked them before he finally let them go. He did not need them for this. As the connection faded, Iason used his inner powers, with Petros and his three assistants. They were more than enough in the short distance between their ship and Lord Bastian's.

Iason looked through Theo's eyes, and as two men lifted the lifeless body of Gerard, they all noticed Theo's eyes change from emerald green, to deep blue. Something Elder Simon had seen before. Iason moved Theo's head, and could see the Elders standing back. A defensive shield was raised, as Elder Viho's face told the tale.

"Yes, tremble behind your shields Elders, for I will see you all soon and you will need much more than that. And if Riki appears to me, as this Elder- you will all learn how truly painful being whipped to death will feel." Iason hissed. "The only reason your ship is not a pile of rubble at this very moment, is due in part to Riki's presence, and that of this brave man.

But you don't need those other three ships now do you? What if I fling my hand like this?" Iason made a gesture with Theo's hand, and the hatch behind them blew off, making a very loud boom. This had the Elders cowering behind their shields.

"I do not think you would risk the life of your lover, Lord Mink. And this mongrel dog is not worth the effort in my opinion." Elder Viho pointed to Theo.

Theo winced, and labored to breathe, but had enough energy to speak.

"F-Fuck you!" Theo shouted between gulps of air.

To which Iason nearly laughed out loud. He had to give the Theo credit. He did not buckle under pressure while assisting Yui, while at the same time endured being whipped and beaten. Iason found the man proven in his eyes.

"I will see you soon, Lord Mink." Elder Viho sneered. "I do believe you will be surprised with the welcome you receive."

"I wouldn't make any travel plans if I were you, Elder scum!" Kai's voice bellowed loudly.

He discovered Iason and Raoul in the medical center, and learned from Heiku that they were attempting to awaken Yui, without Riki.

"I will have words with you Elder remnant. And mark my words any way you like. As a threat? Perhaps. Though I prefer as a promise. The death dealer of your ancestors will wipe you off the arse of the universe. You have what is mine, and believe me, this young Intellect pup has long since cut his milk teeth with the lot of you. But I won't be so kind."

Kai's words made a chill run down the spines of the Elders, as Theo's eyes went from sapphire blue, to black as night, giving Elder Theo a menacing glare aimed at them. In Theo's mind, Raimen had appeared, and began to heal Theo with his powers. Theo at first trembled, to have the tall Lord place a hand on his chest, but Raimen reassured him, that he meant of heal him.

"Don't mind my lover, he loves to yell at idiots." Raimen smiled. "He is in a very foul mood, and if you were healthier, he would have fried the lot of them where they stand." Raimen laughed to himself.

Theo didn't know what to do, as the Warrior Lord was yelling profanities, and threats while Raimen was healing his body. But he also noticed that Iason and Raoul stood next to him as if standing guard over him while the numbers were against Theo.

"Oh..." Theo sighed, as Raimen's healing touch cursed throughout his body. The Elders gasped, as Theo's body began to glow, and his wounds began to heal before them. "That feels...quite nice, Lord Mink." Theo blushed. "I dare say, I've never felt such a wonderful touch in all my life! With all these young men at my side, I feel rather ancient myself."

"My, my, but you are indeed a noble one. And you are but a mere child, Elder Theo. A ripple in the stream of time. But you wield a Warriors strength in this beautiful heart of yours. And I've just learned you also aided young Yui Fai into awareness."

"Well, it was the right thing to do.." Theo smiled at Raimen's kind words.

"Yes, it was. And once this is over, and my dearest Lord Kai is set loose among that band of fools, he will be most happy to have you join our happy little universe..should you desire this."

Theo looked deeply into Raimen's eyes, and saw that his words were true, and honest. And a bit whimsical, as his naughty thoughts about his tall dark lover were transparent. Yes, this was an honest group, and quite Regal.

"You Royals are the real thing aren't you?" Theo blurted out, not knowing that the Elders on board the ship also heard this. "You should see the assholes I have to deal with! They don't know that those two visitors they so proudly bend over to be taken by, are really the means to their end!"

Theo laughed, as the healing touch by Raimen gave the injured Elder, a slight inebriated if not completely intoxicated side effect. He felt warm all over, and his mind seem to float upon nothing.

"But nooo." Theo continued, "Those fools think that man...what did Lord Riki call him? Oh yes! Cyclops! They think this Lord Bastard..is that his name? No, Lord Bastian Phlem.. Oh whatever! That strange man with an eye patch!" Theo pointed to his eye. "They think he will bring them new technology!

But that man is just as wicked as the lot of them, and I tell you Lord Angel...I mean Lord Raimen! I tell you, they are going to shit in their Elder's robes...when they see the hailstorm that young pup of yours will bring Lord Raimen, and yours too, Mister tall dark and handsome!" Theo nodded towards Kai. "Those two will rain lightning bolts down from the heavens, and up those tightwad's arses!" Theo pointed at Kai as matter of fact. "The Oracles have seen it!"

Raimen covered his mouth as he giggled, knowing the others were hearing Theo tear into them. Kai gave Raimen a pointed look, as he was still cursing at the Elders and was interrupted with Theo's words. Raimen gave Kai an innocent shrug, as he continued to heal Theo's injuries. Raimen touched his ribs, as the bruises were prominent and dark, when Theo burst out laughing.

"That tickles!" Theo's attempts to hold off Raimen's healing touch was met with Iason rolling his eyes.

Iason and Raoul now held Theo in place, as a still laughing Raimen continued to heal his broken ribs. Raimen, though outwardly smiling, shook his head knowing he was seriously beaten.

On board the ship, Elder Viho bristled at Theo's words, and would have killed him where he lay, had not Iason toasted Lord Bastian's man. It was a pitiful sight to see a man killed that way, but better that man than himself, he thought. But to see Theo laughing like a child, made his beard itch. The wounds on Theo's body continued to heal before their eyes, Elder Viho knew he would not be able to finish punishing the Elder. He fumed as he recalled Gerard's words.

Gerard had discovered Theo thrashing in bed, but in a deep sleep. Gerard cursed while his bed was on fire, as Theo had indeed released his Elder's powers. Gerard fought to put out the flames which nearly destroyed his room, and the adjoining conference room where the Elders were all celebrating their capture of Riki. If it wasn't for the fact that Theo had never unleashed his inner powers before, the ship may have been destroyed.

Elder Viho walked in to hear Theo's conversation with Iason over Yui. He put together what was gnawing at him since Iason first threatened them on the surface of Les Fidelis. Iason knew his name, and also the term "inbred, half-blooded remnant" which stuck in his craw. Iason's insults really pissed him off. He could not have known that term, without Theo. For Theo had used that term himself; several times in fact. So to hear it coming from Iason's own lips made him furious.

As Raimen finished his healing of Theo, the Elder finally stopped laughing, allowing Kai to finish his minor rant.

"Now you have two reasons to fear me vermin." Kai now spoke in a low and deliberate fashion. "And if you think slinking away like a snake will spare you or your Clan, then you are sadly mistaken. I battled for over four centuries against your mindless relatives, and your coward of a leader stuck his head in the sand and did nothing. I find it striking, that the apple has indeed not fallen far from the tree."

Kai now looked down at Raimen, and winked at him. He had his say, and was now in a better mood. He knew they would not dare harm Riki at this point. At least not while they traveled back to Yasuo, and risk being blown up in space. This would buy them time to catch up. The Sentinel's Chariot was far more advanced than any ship Lord Bastian had. A fact that did not escape Lord Bastian or Elder Simon, as they pressed the ship to full speed.

The Queen's suite was now quiet. The Elders were all carted away to various adjoining suites, as their bodies were far too exhausted to be moved out of the medical wing. Jupiter had all medical staff on duty, as they would need several days rest to restore their strength. Of course Elder Bernard gracefully refused such attention, but Lady Erin would not hear of it. She pointed her petite finger at Lord Bernard, and gave him a royal order.

"You must remain here, where I can make sure you are all in good health before you step one toe out of this building. And Jupiter, since I know you like to watch from the shadows, I will have you monitor them in order that they comply!" Then she paused. "I know it may be selfish on my part, but should our Lords need us once again, we should be well rested and close at hand."

Erin fell short of breath, and then fainted away into a deep sleep. She had taxed her body far more than she should have, and she was risking her life by not resting. Selene had given her a moderate sedative in the form of her favorite tea. She watched as Erin drank it innocently, all the while pointing her finger at the Elders. They bowed their heads in agreement, as Jupiter looked on and smiled. Selene had one of the medical staff serve it, so she would not pick up on her thoughts, nor that of the medical assistant.

As Erin finally slept, the Elders all breathed a sigh of relief. They would grow to love the young Queen, and knew she was only expressing her appreciation. It was quite endearing to the Elders that not too long ago, she was frightened by their mere presence. Jupiter had them all sedated for the night, as the medical wing finally became silent.

Yui was fast asleep, with Lady Erin holding his hand. Their beds were joined, as the young Queen wanted to make sure Yui, felt her comforting presence. His thoughts were filled with the events of the day, and the final kiss he shared with Raoul. It would have to do for now. Yui's present memory would give him the added security of knowing Raoul was his lover once again in the present.

**_Aristia._.**

Jathan's staff was putting to bed all the Elders who participated in the event. Many were so overcome with the emotions of seeing Amoi's wars through the eyes of a child. Many sat at the steps of the hot springs with blank expressions on their faces. Many had been brought to tears. Jathan listened as some related all they saw over a warm meal, and Jathan felt as if his heart would stop when he learned Riki had been taken.

He remembered how Riki came to manifest Iason's injuries, and wondered if Iason would also take on Riki's if he became injured. The household buzzed for several hours, until the last of the Elders had now gone to sleep. The Estate was certainly large enough, and the Elders, being quite mature in age, had difficulty just walking the long stairs that led up to the Estate.

So they didn't complain about not going home to their island. The Elder's Council was mostly all there, and only a few remained in their island. Elder Quentyn was rather animated, as he spoke to Jathan about the Elders of Yasuo.

"I tell you young Jathan! I was livid to see my own kind take off from where the ancestors left off!" Elder Quentyn complained. "They are nothing but a murderous pack of wolves on the other side of the Path. They have the young Prince now, and expect to use him as leverage to keep that world's population enslaved. How absolutely revolting!"

Elder Quentyn's loud remarks roused several Elders who had fallen asleep in the plush chairs by the fireplace. Jathan filled Elder Quentyn's coffee cup, as the grumpy Elder attempted to enjoy a sweet roll before retiring.

"I hope Lord Riki is alright. Lord Iason must be a wreck." Juthian sat next to Elder Quentyn.

There was hardly anyone up, and the household had been excused to retire. The halls were now lit softly, as the Elders landed where they lay. Many made it to their beds, while some, like the two near the fireplace, were merely covered with a blanket and their feet were placed on pillows. It would appear as if a grand slumber party had just ended, even if the youngest Elder was nearly eighty years old.

"Well, I have to hand it to the Lord Fathers. They will certainly make their presence known to those fools. The Ancients as you could see, made the hot springs slosh back and forth, and I can't recall when I've ever seen so many Elders replenished in power, as I did this group tonight."

"I was afraid something had happened, when I saw all of you suddenly enter the springs. The household and I did feel the surge of power rise, and overcome us as well."

"That is because there was a host of awakened on the line. And not just any awakened, but the Lord Father's themselves! It was like a page from the ancient archives. Lord Iason was searching for his Tempest in our old catacombs, when he was killed in a cave in. The springs were said to have danced when he died.

The young Prince had only appeared here on Aristia for a short spell as a young Liaison from Amoi. It was written that he headed into deep space on his diplomatic mission. I find it amazing, that he would travel so far, and leave a lasting impression on a people so far removed from the modern era. At least the modern era of that time."

"But if what you say is true, how will Lord Riki fare? His life is in danger, and the people of Yasuo will be torn a sunder." Jathan touched his jeweled earring. It was the sapphire one, Lord Iason gifted him as a young attendant. "They are slaves very much as we were long ago."

"Yes, well if you recall your ancient history, Lord Kai sent his child Prince here, before Lord Iason ever knew us. That is the reason why Lord Iason came here first when he searched for him. The catacombs held many of the remains of Amoian Lords who lived and died on Aristia, when Lord Kai helped free our people. I believe, Armah is guiding these two young Lords to a people, who are very much as you once were.

The Elders that settled here, were rebels against the grain of Lord Elder Simon Simone. They refused to side with their narrow minded ways and left hundreds of years before the fall of Amoi. And since then, we have protected the natives from their influence. But that history lesson is for another day. I have finished my sweet roll, and you my dear Jathan, are a credit to the Lord Master you so diligently care for."

Jathan blushed, as he bowed humbly. He helped the exhausted Quentyn to his room, and tucked him in. Jathan was still a bit on edge over Riki's abduction, and decided to walk down to the hot springs to make sure everything was in order, after all the activity of the day. He lit some of the larger candles, and sat at the steps that led down into the springs. In his mind, he could recall seeing Riki in the hot springs, as he was held by Elder Petros.

"The Tempest has roused the Flame..."

Jathan got chills when he recalled Riki's eyes and his transformation. He only prayed that his Flame would return the favor this time around.

Iason sat meditating on the floor of his quarters. He was sent to rest by Heiku's orders, but Iason could not bear the emptiness of the bed they shared. The color seemed to have been taken from everything he saw, and in his mind, Iason would call for Riki.

But Riki would not answer.

Iason was not an empath, so he could not sense the crew's reactions, as Riki was so fond of walking the ship before retiring. He would walk in at that very moment, and say: _"All was well."_ Iason would tease him, and call him the morale officer, to which Riki would respond: _"That's Omaki's job."_ and laugh it off.

"Why did you go on your own my love?"

The candles would flicker, but not in unison. Iason could not connect with Riki, and he feared they would keep him sedated until they landed on Yasuo. He thought of Elder Theo, and the great risk he took for men he's never met before. Or for natives not of his Clan.

Iason suddenly opened his eyes, and recalled that Elder Theo had made arrangements with his native attendants, and were instructed to help Riki escape. Iason put on his robe, and made for the door. He was going to be one step ahead of those bastards, the thought, and he knew just how to do it. Iason appeared in front of Elder Petros' quarters. The hour was ridiculously late, but he could not rest. As the door was opened, Elder Wyl yawned as Iason walked right past him.

"Petros! Wake up!" Iason stood at the foot of Petros' bed. "I have a way to help Riki!"

Petros sat up with a start, and looked at Iason's appearance. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and his robe.

"My Lord?" Petros tried to focus his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have figured out a way to help Riki while we travel to Yasuo." Iason's face was perspiring, as if he were winded.

"My Lord, weren't you told to rest?" Petros gave Iason a sideways glance. "If you do not restore your strength, you will be of no use to Lord Riki."

"Never mind that! Theo mentioned that he had made preparations for the arrival of the Tempest, is this not so?" Iason began to pace. "If the men are already in place, we can have them prepare for Riki's arrival. Viho said he was going to execute Riki before the masses, and put an end to the prophecy of his arrival. Well, if we can get a hold of them, then-"

"My Lord," Petros gave Iason a stern look. "You are exhausted. The Elders are...well look at us. I don't know if we are powerful enough to maintain a connection for any amount of time. If we can rest for a few hours..."

Iason stopped pacing and looked at Petros, "But they are ahead of us! If we don't do all we can, Riki may die!"

Petros could see that Iason would not be convinced to rest. Petros rose from his bed, and placed his robe on. He gingerly walked back and forth, as his body was truly tired. Wyl and Wei, were just as nervous, seeing Iason so frantic.

"I've seen this look before," Petros began, "It was on Riki's face as he paced the corridors when he was anxious over you. I suppose we don't need to be on too long, if we can just give them the word that Lord Oskuro is in the custody of the Elders. Perhaps they.."

"Yes! Thank you Petros!" Iason gave Petros a bear hug, which was very uncharacteristic of the tall Intellect, but Petros would not hold it against him.

"We will do this, but we will need to tap in on one or two of you ancients."

Suddenly there came a knock on his door. Wyl once again answered. It was Omaki, Argent and Yousi.

"We thought we might find you here my Lord." Omaki smiled. Argent was trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes, and Yousi had his hands in his pockets. "We didn't get a chance to help Riki, and figured you might have thought of something. We went by your quarters, and your door was left open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came the commanding voice of Kai, as he heard many voices coming from down the corridor. He was making his early rounds, and right next to him was Raoul.

Argent nearly jumped out of his shoes, and Yousi ducked, as Lord Kai approached the group. He placed his hand tightly on the back of Omaki's neck, and shook it playfully.

"I might have known I'd find you three here. Isn't it early for your mischievous games Omaki?"

"M-My Lord..?" Omaki began. But then Kai noticed Iason standing next to Petros.

"Very well, out with it. I knew you would not sit for long. I should have made Heiku tranquilize you." Kai teased.

Within the hour Elder Petros and his three assistants were all in sync on both ships. Iason had been prepared with the mineral lotion, and was joined by all the awakened. Raimen gave Iason a pointed look, then broke out in a smile. He knew that he would not have hesitated either, if he knew of a way to help the one he loved. Though individually they were all quite tired, but together, their powers seemed to grow, and strengthen them.

Elder Petros found this encouraging, as the the four Elders found the surge of energy and felt wonderful. Iason smiled, as Raoul winked at him. Raoul was now complete, and his mind was focused and sharp. The insecurities of Yui's suffering were released, and felt a renewed zeal for Riki. Riki has done much for him, and he felt a wealth of loyalty to both him and his father. The Sentinel in him was surging once more; and he would not fail the Royal family.

Heiku decided to sit within the group, as many lives were being taxed, awakened or not. He knew they were more than they seemed, however, they were still men with limitations. Curious to walk in Iason's realm, he also was prepared with mineral lotion, and wondered if he would ever awaken.

As the surge of power cursed throughout his body, Heiku felt the pull of Iason's mind. He saw the stars before him, as Iason reached Lord Bastian's ship. Iason looked for Theo, as the Elder was being kept under guard. He risked a bit more, and found Riki being held in chains, and he was sedated as he feared.

"Riki..."

Riki would not respond. He dove into his mind, to find what looked like a stone wall. Iason could not penetrate it, nor could he go around it. Iason's heart ached, but after a few moments, he returned to Theo's cell.

"Elder Theo.." Iason spoke, "Wake up Lord Elder." Iason spoke a bit louder. Then Iason dove into his mind, to find Theo sitting under a tree, replaying the images of Amoi. The one's Iason showed Yui. "Elder Theo!"

Theo was startled from his thoughts and looked up. There stood Iason transformed. Theo smiled up towards Iason.

"You have a beautiful world my Lord." He whispered, "Yasuo is also beautiful..." Theo did a double take. "What are you doing here my Lord?"

"I need some information from you. But you must remember to use your mind only, do not speak out loud, or you will be discovered yet again." Iason placed a finger over his mouth, so Theo would get it.

"Very well, what is it you need?"

"You said you had made preparations for Lord Riki's arrival, is this not so?"

"Yes. For many decades. Lord Viho has murdered many generations in his attempt to cleanse the talk of the Tempest's return. So I have trained the current generation to hide in the ruins, and for many years stockpiled food and water for them. There is an ancient well within the largest ruins, and they can draw water from there. All the women and the children are at this moment hiding."

"Who are the leaders you left in charge?" Iason asked.

"Oh, that would be Ajax and Alex. They are in charge of my household, and are about your age. That is without the ten thousand years of history." Theo smiled. "They are quite capable. I left instructions that they were to remain in the city; all the men were to remain at their Master's Estates. You see, they wear silver collars and can be tracked. The women and children do not. But the Elders have them subjected to torture, in order to keep the male population under their control."

Iason thought about this. It was probably similar technology, albeit ancient- of the tracking devices Amoi uses on their Pets.

"What kind of system is used to keep them on?" Iason gave Theo a pensive glance.

"I do not know. Several centuries ago, the Elders being Sages discovered a mineral in the soil that when used together with Elder's energy, made the natives docile. So they made collars and placed them on the male population. As for the locking mechanism, I have tried for decades to figure them out. That information is kept secret, especially from me." Theo pointed to his head.

Iason paced the ground, as Theo watched. Then Iason stopped, and looked at Theo with wide eyes. He had thought of something, and wanted to test it out.

"Theo, can you show me these collars? Better yet, show me Alex and Ajax."

"Very well, it is early dawn, they more than likely are still asleep." Theo spoke.

Theo concentrated on the two young men, and Iason saw them sleeping in a darkened room. They were young as Theo stated, and he now noticed the collars. Theo focused on them, and Iason could not find any sort of lock, or keyhole. They were solid rings, and there appeared to be only one small red button that blinked.

"Now Theo, awaken them." Iason looked at Theo, who raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"A-Awaken them? How?" Theo looked at his hands. He couldn't touch them, or rouse them as if he were in the room, so he felt a bit helpless.

"Call them, I will help." Iason smiled.

"Very well." Theo cleared his throat, and spoke. "Ajax! Wake up boy! Alex! Get up you two!"

Iason focused, and suddenly Theo's voice boomed over the two men. Alex nearly fell out of bed, as he looked around panic-stricken, and Ajax drew a large club from under his bed.

"Who is there!" Ajax spoke, "Show yourself!"

"Calm down Ajax, it is I Elder Theo!" Theo smiled, as he peered into Ajax mind. Suddenly Ajax found himself before Theo, and Iason.

"M-Master? Ajax ran towards Theo, but found he could not move in this realm. He looked confused, as Alex now materialized.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed. "What a dream! Hey Ajax, why are you in my dream?"

"This is no dream Alex! Look, the Master is here!"

Both men bowed slowly, as it registered in their minds. They stared at Iason's face at first, then quickly lowered their gaze to his feet. His appearance was angelic, and both felt they were not worthy of gazing at him.

"Ajax, Alex, this is Lord Iason Mink, he is the Flame, who's looking for his Tempest." Theo used the terms he knew they would understand. He is on his way to Yasuo.

"Master, are you dead?" Ajax whispered.

"No, at least not yet. Elder Viho has captured our Tempest. He is going to execute him before you and the Oracles, when he lands on Yasuo. You will need to find a way to free him Ajax. He is as young as you.."

Iason concentrated, and changed the scene to show them what Riki looked like. Iason felt his heart ache, and the sadness was felt by Theo and the two young men. It was as if their chest would cave in, and the weight of Iason's sadness pulled them down.

"He is beautiful...my Lord." Alex whispered.

Iason now showed them Riki in his transformed appearance. Ajax's eyes widen, to see Riki's eyes become pitch black; his hair floating serenely. Iason replicated his tempest wind, and they saw it swirl around them.

"This, my young friends, is Lord Riki Oskuro, my Tempest true." Iason now transformed before them. His hair floated serenely, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. He glowed softly before them, and spoke gently. "He is my love, and he has been captured. He must be freed, as we are now chasing Lord Viho's ship which is headed towards Yasuo. If we can not catch them, he will murder Riki, and your people.

The expressions on the two young men went from wonder, to horror. How could someone even think of harming these two beings? The two brothers touched their silver collars. They knew what needed to be done. Ajax gave Theo an nod, and then spoke.

"What would you have us do my Lord? We can not do much with these collars on, but will free your Tempest love. He is our freedom, and we are willing to do whatever it takes to make it a reality. Our Master has told us since we were children that all we would need to do is stand back and watch him unleash hell.

After seeing you in our minds, my Lord, I have to believe this is so. We will leave now, and wait for them to land. They will probably place him in a detention cell, so we'll place some men around the city. We will see where they will take him. We will do our best Lord Iason."

Ajax and Alex bowed, and then looked at Theo. They noticed he had been beaten, even if Raimen's healing touch had healed him internally. They did not understand how he was in their minds, but knew by his wounds, that Elder Viho has somehow punished him. This infuriated the brothers.

"My young friends, we shall see each other soon." Iason spoke, "Please be safe, and may the Gods give you strength."

The young men faded, and Iason was left with Theo. Iason once again projected Riki's image as he slept in his cell. Theo noticed, he had a silver collar around his neck.

"My Lord, he has been placed in a collar. I don't know what level of control it will have on him, he is not a native of Yasuo. But I would think Elder Viho is not taking any chances."

"Yes, it would appear their guests have alerted them of his power." Iason knelt down near Riki's face. "I'll be there soon my love." Iason whispered.

Raimen now appeared. "Iason, we need to move on before we use up our poor Elders' energy." Raimen turned to smile at Theo. "And how do you fare young Elder? You appear in need of a second treatment." Raimen made to touch Theo, but raised his arms in front of Raimen.

"No, no my Lord, I fear I may begin to laugh once again, and give you away!"

"Very well." Raimen winked at the blushing Elder, "But you will need treatment first chance we get. Is that understood young Elder? We can't have our new Liaison from Yasuo fainting in the heat of battle, now can we? Hm?" Raimen smiled sweetly.

Theo stared, mesmerized by Raimen's beauty. "Of course not my Lord. But I will be fine. You did more than helped me earlier tonight. Now please, you must reserve your power. I think I understand just how taxing this is. I feel as if my legs are stuck in mud!"

"Oh? I can take care of that..." Raimen teased Theo by reaching for his legs, making Theo hop away.

The two men laughed, as Raimen softly faded away. Iason gave Theo a pat on his shoulder, and smiled.

"You need to be careful Elder Theo. My father never makes such bold statements as to your status among us lightly. And he also must think highly of you, to come in uninvited." Iason looked around, as if speaking to his father directly.

Theo smiled, "Well, if all goes well, I may have to take him up on it. But let's get this little party out of our way first. Hm?"

"Indeed. We'll see you shortly Elder Theo." Iason smiled, as he faded.

Theo could feel the pressure pounding in his head. The side-effects Iason warned him of, were now felt after having his body beaten and whipped by Gerard. He raised his hand in front of his face, and could still feel the lingering energy Iason exerted through his body, without any harm to his hand. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, as he recalled Gerard's body fly head over heals backwards, as he was blasted against the wall, not just once, but twice.

"Amazing." Theo whispered. He tried to concentrate on Riki, hoping he could somehow reach him, as Iason had tried. He had never tried to reach out to anyone as he did for the first time today. It was a rush to feel the energy curse throughout his body. Moreover, he recalled the scene of Elders in the hot springs. They all wore blue robes, not the red traditional Elder's robes. One more reason to appreciate the position he was in. They were aiding the Royals, and were all willing to risk life and limb to bring the Queen mother's warning to them all.

"Yes, they are worthy of our allegiance."


	21. Chapter 21

The Lost Chapter 20: Tempest of Yasuo

_**Yasuo, ten thousand years ago...**_

It was a beautiful green gem in the middle of titans. Riki found the little green world inviting, so decided to stop and pick up some provisions. It was the first time one from Amoi would venture past the beacons off the Path. But Riki was pushing the envelope, wanting to disappear from all he knew. His heart was heavy with the image of Iason in bed with Elder Eric. He could not face him, and did not care for the explanation, fearing the possibility -even the slightest possibility- that Iason had been unfaithful. The many light years he's traveled in the shortest time, was of no comfort, as his desire to escape those images would not go away.

He was surprised to find that there were no great cities. No flying shuttles and certainly no signs of advance technology, in a world that would see a flying ship for the first time. They landed at the edge of a great jungle in a clearing near a lake. A small group of natives innocently walked up to the craft, and watched, as Riki came down the ramp.

Riki was greeted with great reverence, as a god who rode a chariot upon nothing but air. Riki smiled at the many children who hid behind their parents, and the brave men, who held their weapons in defense. But Riki held his hands out palms up, to show no sign of hostility. He was guarded by two Sentinels, assigned to accompany him, at his father's request.

He would not allow his one and only Heir, to venture out unguarded. He was certain Riki was only stretching his legs after a lovers spat, and would not be gone for too long, so agreed to his request. He never thought, it would be the last time he'd ever see Riki alive again.

Riki's appearance was odd enough dressed in black and adorned in gold and sapphire gems. But his beauty was met with great curiosity, as the natives were fair skinned and their hair was light brown. Riki's jet black hair and equally dark eyes, were eerie to the natives who already thought him to be god-like arriving in a strange flying beast. As an elderly man approached, Riki bowed respectfully, and held his gaze with a smile.

The elderly man was dressed with fine linen, and his body was adorned with many jeweled rings, and a necklace of heavy gold. Riki, having being raised to be a diplomat, now turned on the charm, and greeted the elderly man.

"I come to find rest upon your beautiful world, as my journey is long. I am Prince Riki Oskuro, Lord Heir of Amoi. I bring greetings from a world far from here, but just as beautiful."

The elderly native returned the gesture, and bowed respectfully at Riki. He held his hand out, with his palms facing up, as the native men lowered their weapons. However the language barrier was obvious, as the Elder spoke in his native tongue.

This would not deter Riki, as he's encountered many worlds in his young life, and spoke several languages and dialects. He listened patiently as the elderly man pointed to his village and urged Riki to follow.

As they walked through the jungle to what looked like a small village, Riki was soon aware that looks were deceiving. The unassuming village hidden in the jungle, was only the entrance to what turned out to be an incredible city. He was led to a large temple, where the leaders of Yasuo sat in a circle. There was one seat that was yet to be filled, and as the elderly man made his way to the front, it was obvious to Riki, that they waited for him.

"Viho?" The elderly man was given curious stares. Apparently he had excused himself from negotiations of the current harvest with the local farmers, and expressed that the meal had given him heartburn. He said he would step out for a breath of fresh air and return shortly. To see him return with strange men at his side was a met with shock, and much curiosity.

"Viho, we thought you were jesting in that you wanted to find a fresh face to the harvest negotiations." Spoke Shino, as the elderly man sat with a great sigh.

"Well, I was doing just that as I walked with the children. Then I saw a great light in the sky, and went to greet it." Viho smiled at Riki, who by now had been given a place at their low table.

There were no seats, just colorful pillows, and the table was nearly a foot off the ground. Riki was poured a drink in a hand crafted goblet made of what appeared to be polished silver. The young maidens were all falling over themselves, to serve the handsome young guest who came down from the stars.

Riki smiled, as their attempts not to be noticed was failing in light of their quiet squabbling. This brought on a pointed look by the older women, who took the trays from their hands, and proceeded to serve Riki themselves. Their disappointment was clear on their faces.

"This young man I see before us, has great knowledge in his eyes, and greeted me with a sincere heart. I do not perceive him to be a threat. And I see in him great strength."

"How can you be so certain Viho? He looks no more than a few years younger than my own son? I also heard the flying chariot he arrived in does not breath as the birds who share the skies with him."

"Well, you can't judge the young man's worth, by appearances." Viho spoke with sincerity, "You must know his heart. I sense he is one who reads the minds and hearts of men. Though his own heart is quite heavy."

Riki listened to their conversation, as he knew it was about him. He was unable to understand the dialect, though the word "Viho" was often used to address the elderly man, whom he now could see was their leader. Riki would need to bridge the gap somehow, as they obviously welcomed him to their table, and was being served as a guest.

As the conversation continued, Riki noticed that Viho became pale, and in his mind, Riki could sense the elderly man's panicked thoughts. His heart was suffering an attack. The men now noticed that Viho was having trouble breathing. He suddenly slumped over and stopped breathing. The room became filled with panic, as they watched helplessly, and the women began to weep.

Riki jumped up, and made his way towards the elderly man, who watched Riki place his hand on his chest, and send a burst of energy from his heart down to the frightened man. Riki's hair began to float serenely, and his eyes turned dark as night. This had a sobering effect by those who could now see that their young guest was more than he appeared to be. Riki's gentle tempest filled the room with warm energy, and suddenly the natives stepped back, as Riki spoke to the elderly man.

"Rise dear friend. It is far too early to call it a night. See your people's tears? They fear your flame is about to extinguish. But I see that you have a grandson to welcome soon. See? His eyes are peering behind your daughters smile."

Riki's thoughts were conveyed to the Viho, and within moments, the elderly man sat up and laughed out loud. This was greeted with a sigh of relief, and tears of joy, as Riki's healing touch was not only miraculous, but it seemed the language barrier was also pierced.

Riki's tempest wind, made the fountains dance, and everyone felt their hearts stir with excitement. Riki's eyes transformed back to their ebony softness, and his hair settled down. But then something happened that has never happened before, Viho spoke in a dialect recognized by Riki.

"You speak the language of the gods, young man. Would you please give us your name once more fair tempest?"

Riki gave the elderly man a big smile, as he gave him a nod, and announced his name once again.

"I am Prince Riki Oskuro, Lord Heir of Amoi. And we came to ask for a place to put our heads down for a short rest, and if we may ask, to replenish our supplies."

Riki bowed, once again, and as he raised his head, the elderly men all rose to greet him with a kindness of one who greets a dear relative. Riki's mind was now opened to them, and the many thoughts that permeated the room came rushing into his mind all at once.

"Welcome to Yasuo Lord Riki, we of Yasuo hope your stay with us to be a salve to what ails your heart. I am Viho, Chief of our people, and one who owes you his life. I felt the spirit leaving my soul, and I floated above you all, seeing my life beginning to fade. But how is it you knew? I heard your voice in my head, and all at once I understood your words. And now as you can see, our thoughts are as one."

Riki tilted his head, as he thought about his question. Moreover, how did Viho know his heart was broken? Riki looked around, as everyone looked upon him with renewed interest. The room became filled with many, and the young pressed between the adults, and Riki's voice was heard by all.

"I am what is called an Empath on my world. I am one who can see your thoughts, and sense your feelings; and also one who can at times foretell events. We are a people of three Clans, I am from the Warrior Clans, a race of men who protect what is true. We also have the Intellects, and the Elder Clans.

One of my two Sentinels is an Intellect. As you can see, they are fair in appearance, and quite the opposite of my darkened features. They are quite wise as a Clan, and hold much knowledge. And the third Clan are Elders. They are mystics and sages, conjurers of spells and things unseen. We are a race of three, who have lived in harmony for centuries. I have been raised as a diplomat, I discover people such as yourselves, and extend our hand in peace."

Riki would go on into the early hours of the morning in open conversations with the people of Yasuo. Many stayed up, if only to gaze upon his beauty, and as the weary traveler was finally allowed to rest, Viho approached him.

"We find you fascinating young Prince. And I see also, that you suffer a great pain in your own heart. I noticed how your heart cried out when you introduced your Intellect Sentinel. One has wounded your heart, and I fear you are not here for diplomatic reasons. Is this not so?"

"I fear you may be quite an empath yourself Viho. Yes, the flame of my heart burns for one such as he. I am trying to find my path back to him, but I don't see it yet before me."

"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you desire, young Prince. But you must call me by the name of 'Sani.' It simply means, old one. And as you can see, I fit the description." Viho laughed, "Here you will find our people passionate, and yet gentle. We all witnessed the tempest of your heart, and if your flame is as one who holds such a heart in his hands, I am certain he will follow the trail that leads to you."

Riki sat in a corner of his mind. The memories of a kind and gentle people were returning though there were gaps of missing events. A side-effect which both he and Iason suffered from as the first two reanimated beings of Amoi. But the memories of a people who welcomed him, and gave of their harvest began to return. A kindness on their part, so he would be able to continue his journey.

He spent several months on Yasuo, and learned that it's natives held gifts from the gods themselves. They were masters of the elements, and used them in harmony with the world in which they thrived. Yasuo would bless their hands, and they lived a peaceful life. A life Riki had left behind in one night of sorrow. His mind would recall many peaceful days such as this on Amoi, when he and Iason shared blissful encounters from underneath the cool shade of their favorite tree.

Both he and Iason also shared such gifts, as all Warrior and Intellects. The elements fed their inner powers and worked in harmony with Amoi. The Elders were the exception, as they used the gifts of Amoi in the form of mystical powers and spells. They were always secretive and didn't trust anyone, for they had much to hide.

Riki would reflect on this, as the chaos unleashed upon Amoi was due to one such as them. Elder Eric Simone. And now the remnant of that root was once again terrorizing the innocent. Riki didn't know what one man could do, but the people of Yasuo were dear to him once, a long time ago. And he could not take the thought of them being slaughtered by the likes of a sect of fanatical Elders. It was a promise he would now recall, to a man who's life he once saved; that elderly Sani Viho.

"Should you ever have a need, or should your people ever suffer, point this box up towards the sky, near that moon." Riki pointed, as Viho tapped the little black box. "It will send a message to my world, and I shall return. One way or another, your Tempest will come. And if the God's will it, my flame will certainly follow."

Riki had given him a transmitter that would travel through the long wormhole next to beacon one-two-eight-two and empty out the other side of the Path of the Ancients. This signal would be picked up by Jupiter's beacons and relay it back to Amoi. He figured by then, he and Iason would have made up. At least that was his thought at that time.

But Riki did not live long enough to fulfill that promise, and it would take ten thousand years for him to recall that promise. Due to the circumstances of his death, and subsequent reanimation, Riki saw the past reach out to him in the mind of Raoul. The unsettled feelings he had while traveling to Les Fidelis could not be shaken, and the voices of many that called out to him would now see him return.

"Did you call for me when they took your world Viho Sani?" Riki whispered, "I won't fail your children. Please forgive me my Flame, I will seal my mind, and arrive on Yasuo as it was meant to be. We shall free these innocent, and set matters straight." Riki thought to himself.

"Once and for all these fools will be removed from path of those, who would never had suffered had it not been for the events that occurred on Amoi. A path set in motion by one man, and one group of people."

Riki felt the heartache of Iason's presence, feeling his lover on the other side of the wall he built. But the wall was meant to keep him safe. He knew Iason would follow, and the many awakened on board would be following closely behind. He figured his father would finally go full circle with the ghosts of the past, and avenge the multitude he carried in his conscious.

Raimen would unleash the anger that Riki knew was hidden in his heart. A fire that burned for the loss of his own life, but truly for the suffering of his dear Queen and soul mate. Yuri would need to be avenged, even if he never let on that such anger filled his heart.

But Riki knew. Underneath that jovial smile, and cool exterior was a man who's soul thirst for justice. His healing of Martin and Jake was amazing, but both he and Iason picked up on the anger that was itching to be unleashed.

As the ship traveled at top speed, Riki could sense the urgency of Lord Bastian, and Elder Simon. They knew Iason was close behind, and was like a caged lion. This made Riki smile, knowing how much Iason loved him. But he did regret making him suffer, though he knew a battle on Les Fidelis would have risked the Maidens, and they were not prepared for the assault that came.

Riki could feel the multitude of natives, as his capture was being announced and his pending death. He felt the sudden surge of anxiety being released by the Oracles, some daring to reach out to him. But Riki did not want to have his power felt. Not yet. He knew they would not kill him right away, because he sensed the haughty attitude of Lord Viho, and knew he wanted to make a big show of his capture.

So the wall in his mind was created and built by Riki to keep his energy undetected. That he was back in chains did not sit well with him, and the collar was the final straw. He figured Iason would tease him in the future when they looked back on this event, that he was bound in chains, and fit with a collar. But he would tolerate this humiliation for now.

_**Amoi...**_

Yui sat up, as he was accustomed to rising early. He found the many monitor leads attached to his body confusing, as the memories of his awakening trickled to the front of his mind. He looked at his hands, and felt the beating of his heart. He was alive. It was not a dream, and he saw Raoul, and they were lovers in the present. His movements set off several monitors, as Dr. Mitzu Haruki entered the medial suite, followed by nurse Selene.

"Ah you're awake Master Yui." Dr. Mitzu smiled,"I see you are still a bit disoriented, just relax and take in your surroundings."

Yui looked down and saw Lady Erin's hand was still holding on to his robe as she slept peacefully. He recalled seeing her in his mind, and also Iason. Though he thought it was odd that Riki was missing. He knew Iason and Riki always worked together in every awakening, so he was thinking on that when Selene touched his hand.

"How do you feel Yui?" Selene whispered, trying not to wake Erin.

"I don't know. I feel like me, but with all the memories of my previous life. I know I am me in the present, but I also know the me of the past. And I know Raoul and I were lovers for many years...before I died.." Yui's voice trailed off.

"Well, that is expected I hear." Selene whispered back, "Do you feel up for a bit of breakfast?"

"No, not yet." Yui shook his head, "Thank you. I am used to the early hours, though a cup of coffee sounds inviting." Yui gave Selene a warm smile. "I know all this takes some getting used to, but I can still see the faces of those I knew from the past.

I should be grateful that my life amounted to something, if not, I would never have been reanimated. It's a sobering thought that millions of lives lost will never be returned. But I suppose that is how each generation surpasses the next in the nature of things."

Yui became quiet, then spoke in a low voice, "But we weren't exactly on a natural course were we? It seems our whole world was literally turned on it's head, and our civilization suffered horribly. I don't know how it ended, as Lord Mink only told me the wars did cease. I figure I'm in for another history lesson by Lord Hector Stone, but it is I who will fill in the gaps of my life."

Yui's sad words struck at the heart of Dr. Haruki and Selene. Jupiter was also listening, as she materialized while he spoke. She could see his sorrow over what transpired in his life, and felt the need to comfort him.

"Young Lord," Jupiter whispered, "You have awakened to find the world as you knew it once, to be changed. I have noticed in all of the awakened, that this is the most difficult thing to have the memories of two lifetimes. But in both times you were quite young. In the past a young Lord at the age of 119 was quite the youth compared to the normal lifespans of the Ancients.

And here in the present, you again find yourself a young man among your contemporaries. But you are alive Yui, and on the path that was always meant to be. I made a vow so long ago to align the stars, and return what was lost. I believe Lord Raoul would agree, that the joy of seeing you once again, out weighed the hardship of your awakening."

"I'm afraid to know the answer to this question, but I'll ask anyway." Yui took a deep breath, then spoke as Lady Erin began to stir. "Did Raoul find me?"

Jupiter was silent. She hummed nervously, for she knew Raoul's suffering was noted in the archives. As Yui looked on, Lady Erin spoke.

"It is far too early for sadness my dear" Erin spoke half asleep, "I will have you smile this morning, and eat a good meal, and perhaps take me for a short walk if permitted." Erin smiled at Yui, "Lord Raoul was overcome with tears that you were lost, but my dear little one, he was seen crying tears of joy but a few hours ago. I would take those and run with it! He will not be looking for sadness when he returns looking for you, he will be looking for the lover of his heart, restored and beautiful."

Jupiter watched the magic of Lady Erin's words transform Yui's face in a matter of moments. His sadness suddenly vanished behind a smile, and a warm embrace from the young queen. Without missing a beat, she sat up and announced breakfast would be served in the arboretum, not wanting to be served in a stuffy suite all the time.

"Yes my Lady," Jupiter bowed, "And if Master Yui is feeling up to some company, several members of Lord Mink's household have inquired if they could visit."

Yui's eyes lit up, with the news and was eager to see his friends. "Yes! I'd love to see them!"

"Very well, then we'll make the preparations. The nurses will see to your comfort, and Dr. Haruki will do a quick exam to make sure you are well."

"Nonsense! I feel wonderful!" Lady Erin complained, "I've never felt so alive than I do this morning, and I need the change of scenery. I feel I'll go mad thinking of Riki and our Lords out there...has there been any word Jupiter?"

"No my Lady." Jupiter spoke with a sad expression. Erin tilted her head as she observed her sentient emotional response.

"I wish I were there with them. Iason must be frantic with Riki being taken!" Erin frowned.

Yui had no idea what had transpired, and fell silent upon hearing this. "Lord Riki is missing? What happened?" Yui looked at Lady Erin, who's eyes filled with tears.

"It was a nightmare come to life little one. He was taken by Elders who have been living on the other side of the Path. I saw Riki taken while his Lord Father watched helplessly. As you know, we traveled to warn him of just such an event, not knowing it would transpire right before their eyes. Then we had to help you navigate to the surface."

"B-But if Lord Riki was not there, then who helped me?" Yui looked at the four.

"It was a gentleman we discovered. Well more of an empath like Riki and myself, who happened to pick up the energy of the Elders on board our two ships." Erin looked nervously at Yui and Jupiter, "He was actually an Elder himself, but was unlike the Elders of his world. He cared.

He cared that you suffered Yui, and that the children suffered. He is from Yasuo, a world in which the Elders of our time were sent accidentally by Yousi while he transported our Maidens to safety. This Elder, Theo- he saved you Yui, when my son was taken. He stepped in and with Iason and Raoul helped you awaken, when you were in the process of waking from darkness."

Yui pondered on this. He didn't recall anyone else in that dream-like state, only the three. But why would an Elder who has been lost for so long help one such as he? Yui's present mind was able to reason why such a man would come to his aid, but his recently awakened mind, found it hard to accept.

"I see your mind is still recalling the past little one. I fear you have the same look on your face that I did when I saw Elder Petros for the first time. I suppose it will help for you to understand where in time we are by telling you that a host of Elders aided Iason and Raoul to bring you to safety. Think Yui, begin to reconcile your past life with your present one. You've seen Elders here have you not? What is different from these Elders and those you battled?"

Yui looked at Jupiter, who projected the scene while he was waking. He saw the same group of Elders that helped Lady Erin to awaken. His mind began to spin and as the reality of the past few days reconciled with his past life, he found the answer.

"The Elders of the present wear blue robes, and are kind, and have been at Lord Riki's side since he learned who he was. Elder Petros fought with Lord Riki against the Elders of Rhea. Descendant's of the Elders of the past who were wicked; and cruel."

Yui's voice trailed off, as his mind came to terms with Lady Erin's explanation. They were now in a time far removed from where he and she came from. His life with Raoul was at the present time blissful, and their love was at times difficult due to Raoul's obsession with Iason. But yes, they were now lovers once more. And Raoul was once again Lord Kai's Sentinel.

"This Elder Theo, you say he is not like the other Elders?" Yui finally spoke again.

"No he is not. He is an empath and is at the present fighting for the natives of Yasuo. He does not even dress as an Elder! But I found him in your mind when we were observing your life. He stepped in between you and the Elders who attacked you and the children. He was in tears, and he attacked them, without realizing they were not real. It was quite amazing."

"Amazing?" Jupiter spoke, "How so my Lady?"

"Well, as you can imagine, my Lord husband was quite upset to see an Elder in the realm controlled by Riki and Iason. If I had not stepped in, the poor man would have been killed. Though I was of the same frame of thought when I first spotted him hiding behind a tree. I sensed his presence, and discovered he was not like other Elders." Erin paused and looked at Yui, "Because he cried for the children."

"I would like to meet him someday. I'm certain he made an impression on our Lords?" Jupiter spoke. "He sounds like a very honest man."

"Speaking of Elders, how do they fare this morning Jupiter? I suppose we've taxed them quite a bit lately. They sure are eager gentlemen, never complained once to their credit."

Of course Jupiter knew they were smitten with the young Queen, and did not doubt they would fall dead on the floor before giving up the link they held.

"It may surprise you my Lady, that they are holding a meditation vigil at this moment. They felt they needed to be in tune with universe, or something liken to a visitation to their inner powers. As you may or may not know, these Elders forbade the use of their inner powers centuries ago when our difficulties arose, and war was unleashed.

These Elders of Aristia have embraced the beliefs of their native Aristian people, and focused instead in their goal to reunite the Flame and his Tempest. Iason and Riki. They have worked in cooperation with the Firm, and now feel their power may be needed. I sat in on their conversation, and listened to their concerns that when the link was suddenly broken, they struggled to maintain it on their own, with only Lord Iason and yourself on Amoi.

True to your request of them to remain nearby in case they were needed, they rose before dawn, and were attempting to reach their untapped inner powers for just that possibility. I find their zeal quite impressive."

"My my, and they decided this on their own accord? Bless their hearts. Well, I don't doubt they felt helpless as I did; and still do at this very moment."

Suddenly Jupiter stopped humming. The awkward silence caught them all by surprise. Selene moved closer to Jupiter who then began to hum fast, as she processed many bits of information.

"I will take my leave my Lady, there has been new development that requires my presence." Without another word, Jupiter faded out, leaving Erin and Yui staring at each other.

"I wonder what that was about?" Erin pushed the covers off, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was still a bit weak, but managed to walk to one of the cushioned seats. Selene watched over her like a hawk, as this feisty Queen was eager to move along.

Selene had read the medical logs of both Raimen and Kai, and discovered that their weakened state was the same as hers. Perhaps it was a side effect, or mind over matter. Their newly reanimated bodies were in perfect health, but they did remain asleep until they were awakened. Whereas Yui's body was perfectly tuned and his state was nothing but a prolonged sleep.

As both Yui and Lady Erin were examined, Yui felt the urge to visit Lady Yuri. He knew she was real more than Lady Erin who died when the wars began. Lady Yuri helped the children he sent to the more populated cities. Though they never met, they knew of each other. Lady Yuri often sent medicine with the men who visited Yui and the children. He was certain she knew Raoul, for he often mentioned her from a time before the wars.

Yui walked down the corridor to where Lady Yuri was being treated. The nursing staff had just changed her gown, and linen. He watched from the observation window, as her hair was being brushed out. Yui wondered how she dealt with it all. So many years, almost three times the length of his ordeal, and yet she stayed true to her course.

He knew of her involvement through Omaki and Argent's rather odd awakening at the Lord's Dance. But they were two Intellects who were also brave in their assignments. Yui could only see Omaki as the deviant he was, and when he reconciled his old memories of the Omaki of the past, he shook his head. That Omaki was a rather nervous man, always moving from one camp to another. Yui had no idea they were collecting samples of the dead, while he was trying to save the living.

"I hope you awaken soon my Lady." Yui whispered.

"There you are!" Selene called after Yui. "I have been looking all over for you. Come along, your friends have arrived, and are eagerly waiting for you to join them and Lady Erin." Selene smiled, "And if we don't hurry, she may have them doing the windows before the day is over!" Selene giggled.

"Well, if I know Toma and Daryl, they must be shaking in their shoes. Though Katze might find her spunk very Riki-like!" Yui laughed, as they made their way to the arboretum. It was just as they thought. Though it was Katze who was scurrying around the young Queen, who was attempting to serve the young men a glass of juice; complaining that they looked far too thin and under-nourished.

"Yui!" Toma and Daryl jumped up from their seats, then looked over at Lady Erin, and stopped dead in their tracks and bowed reverently. "Good Morning Lord Fai." Toma and Daryl looked over at Katze, who also bowed.

Yui, could not help but find it amusing to see Lady Erin giving them a pointed look, then turned towards Yui and gave him an approving nod. "Those poor guys," Yui thought to himself. "She's got them jumping through hoops already."

As he was about to leap into their arms, Erin gave him a pointed look, and he then stopped and returned the gesture. "Good Morning dear friends." Yui looked up to see Lady Erin smiling broadly.

"That's correct gentlemen, you must remember that this young man is a young Lord. Though I doubt it will matter in private, but while in the public eye, the proper etiquette must be used. Now I know you are all close friends, so don't let this dampen the moment.

Yui is also being reminded of his roots. He was a young Lord and the times were horrible, but I fear a grand ball will have to be held when we are all reunited, so that this young man and several others, are given their Lord's greetings."

"Yes, my Lady." The four Attendants spoke in hushed voices. Erin gave Yui a soft punch in the arm, very much like Riki had the habit of doing, and this made Yui blush.

"Not YOU young Lord. You will need to learn your station. I see three descendant's of the Warrior Clans before us, so they are kindred souls. We will eventually learn from which Warrior Clans they hail, and I feel in the not too distant future, these three will know their station."

"Well, that has already been addressed my Lady." Katze spoke, "We are of Warrior Clans true, but as we spoke among ourselves, we know new ties will be made with the past. We may very well find some relatives returning among the Maidens. Is this not so?"

"Well, yes, there will be a grand reunion on the horizon for all of Amoi's citizens. And it may be years before all who are reanimated find their Clansmen..."

Erin stopped speaking and looked at the three. She sat in silence, and for the four men and Selene, this was odd as Lady Erin was rarely quiet.

"My Queen, what is it?" Katze began to worry when she began to look at Katze with a sideways glance. "Is there something wrong?" Katze placed his hand on his laser pistol and looked around. This brought on Odi and several security men to the arboretum, and all became anxious.

Erin finally spoke to the relief of everyone, "I sense the energy of an empath close by. He's unaware of his own power, and yet watches over many." Erin rose from her seat, and was quickly held up by Selene.

"My Lady, you should not be attempting this yet." Selene fussed.

"Katze, come here. Put that pistol away, there is no danger here just a very powerful Warrior."

Erin looked at Yui, and could sense his inner powers on the surface, as he also had become worried when she had stopped speaking. "I know young Lord Fai has used his inner powers in the past, and if need be, he would find his inner strength and use them."

Katze put away his pistol, and nodded at Odi, who in turn moved the guards out of sight. Katze approached Erin and knelt down when Erin waved her hand.

"No, this Warrior is you Katze. Though you are not an Ancient, you do have an empath's gift. Tell me, when I was communicating with Riki and his party, did something odd happen to you?" Erin reached up and touched Katze's temple. The shocked bodyguard could only blink as he felt Erin's energy curse through his body; her voice echoed in his mind.

"I-I don't know-" Katze began, "I don't think anything out of the ordinary happened. We learned of Yui's reaction, and were very nervous for him." Katze could still feel Erin in his mind, as if her touch was giving his brain a massage.

Erin was indeed looking for that element. She had tapped onto something, and did not want to let go in fear of losing it. She could not see into his mind, but could pick up his thoughts as to his recall of his evening with Daryl. She blushed to pick up his romantic thoughts, and found him quite delicious in his romantic banter. And then she found it.

"Ah! Here it is, now don't fight me Katze, I want you to tell me about your worries. Tap on to this past evening, and go forward." Erin smiled sweetly at Daryl who didn't know what to make of this young Queen's actions, and visibly worried over Katze.

"Don't worry, love, they will be fine..." Erin spoke, as she picked up on Katze's thoughts. "Riki is quite resourceful, remember how he overrode the code to his Pet ring?" Erin continued, as Katze turned beet red.

"My Lady!" Katze made to move away, when Erin giggled.

"Forgive me Katze, but how did you know Riki was in danger? Did Odi inform you of our little last minute voyage through space?" Erin raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, we did not know until early this morning after Yui had awakened." Katze recalled the message from Odi, because Yui never came home last night.

"But then how did you know love?" Daryl spoke, "I remember you bringing up the fact that Riki was always getting in to trouble..." Daryl began, "We were looking at Lord Mink's art, and you said, 'I'm certain he will be alright.' I thought you just misspoke, and were speaking of the group in general."

"Always in trouble huh?" Erin spoke, "And what is this about a Pet ring?" Erin tapped her fingers on the table. Of course she knew about the Pet thing, and the ring, but made them all squirm anyway. Their thoughts were quite transparent, as they all looked at Daryl for opening his mouth.

"Katze, you are a slumbering empath. I know my little voyage into your brain was a bit uncomfortable, but you are not aware of your own gifts. I'm certain if you begin to think back on many events of your life, you will find your acute attention to detail has made you an asset in Lord Mink's services, is this not so?" Erin smiled, "You do run much of his business and are his right hand man, is this not true?"

"Well, I've been Lord Mink's attendant in the past, and I do run his many personal enterprises. But that line of work has always been easy for me, I never thought anything of it. Certainly not in the way you describe. I am not an empath, my Queen." Katze felt many eyes on him.

"Really? Then why blush over your lover's words?"

Katze turned to face her again, and spoke,"Well because that is not proper conversation in your presence, my Lady."

"What is not?" Daryl spoke, "Katze, what are you talking about?"

"Lady Erin asked me why I blushed over your words Daryl." Katze said matter of fact, then stopped as they all looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Lady Erin did not say anything love." Daryl's eyes became wide. "She just smiled at you."

"No, I heard her as clear I hear you Daryl." Katze pointed at Erin as he spoke to Daryl, then stopped.

"You see Katze, I reached into your mind, and found your silent thoughts, and brought them forward. Your dormant ones. They've been there all along, and you have never given them any thought, as your keen intellect was taken for wisdom." Erin quickly added.

"Which I don't doubt you have with your natural talents, but you see, many Warrior Clans were empaths. My family line was quite powerful in that respect. It is the reason Lord Kai and I were matched, and betrothed. He was a weaker empath, but a powerful Warrior and Diplomat, whereas I am a powerful empath, with weaker Warrior strengths.

We believe this is why Riki is so powerful, though he and Iason have become unlike any of us combined. But yes, you have underlying empathic powers, and I have a need for them. So we will just have to add you to Yui's company, and get your mind to open up.

You see, Yui has the same ability, though he never knew it. His worry over the children, while noble and wonderful, did not explain how he could find them so fast; and without knowing where to look. He was led to them, and I saw that with young Amanda."

Katze was dumbfounded. He looked at Daryl and Toma, and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know of what use I may be my Lady, but I fear the word 'no' is not in your vocabulary, pardon my words." Katze sighed, "And by the looks on their faces," Katze pointed at the group, "they will no doubt be far more excited than I am at the moment."

"Are you saying I am difficult young man?" Erin teased, as she loved Katze's rather obvious embarrassment. "I'll have you all know, that as Attendants to your Lords, you will find your roles changing in the coming years, as the Royal family is reunited. And as it stands now, we don't have many empaths in the population, though I sense that is to change really fast. Is that not so Jupiter?"

Lady Erin turned to her right, as she sensed Jupiter's presence. Not that the sentient computer drew breath as a living being, but with Erin more aware of her surroundings than the first few days, she had adjusted and could now sense the change in the air around her, picking up Jupiter's presence. Jupiter's hum began to rise, as she appeared next to Odi, who nearly jumped out of his boots. He had no idea she was hovering next to him.

"That is correct my Queen. I have just returned from my inner matrix, and discovered an odd phenomenon among my Elite. Some have begun to stir, and I fear it was the sudden surge of power by you and the Elders. I had been monitoring the population in light of our concern over Yui, and as our Lords sent their surge of power, several of my Elite's began to suffer headaches, which alarmed our medical facilities."

"I see. It is as we feared with Yui, and I am not surprised in the least. That is why Katze will be joining our little tea parties. I felt Lady Yuri stir once again, and feel that is why our young Lord Fai was drawn to her suite. She is the reason I want Katze with us.

Lady Yuri will awaken despite your hold on her mind Jupiter, and we must do all we can to help her, as we did Yui. I fear our Lords will be engaged in other matters, namely rescuing Prince Riki, and the natives of Yasuo, before they return to Amoi."

"As you wish my Lady. We will prepare the Elders for Lady Yuri. I'm certain we will be needing their services once again." Jupiter began to pace, which made them all stop and take notice.

"Sir Odi, I will have to ask that security be stepped up around the affected Elite, and be prepared to possibly sedate them should they all suddenly begin to awaken." Jupiter spoke, "My Lady, did you sense any other empaths?"

"No, it was only Katze and Yui. Though that may change, how many Elite reside on Amoi?"

"Thousands my Lady, however only the Royal family was directly reanimated, and Lord Iason's peers. The remaining Intellects were all birthed. It is possible that they may awaken at a much slower pace if at all. Since this is new territory, it will remain to be seen." Jupiter spoke as she looked at Katze's concerned expression. "The only symptoms at this time are severe headaches, which you must know, is rare for them to experience in the first place."

"Very well, we'll have to set up a clinic for them, and proper vigilance of their whereabouts. We can't have Intellects setting the cities on fire with their powers now can we?" Erin knew this could become nothing short of an epidemic of awakened. But this was to be expected with the powerful surge that was released onto the population. "We'll have to consider sedating them if too many begin to awaken at one time. Have the medical staff informed of this, and the proper safety precautions taken."

"Yes my Lady." Jupiter bowed and faded.

"Well, this has certainly turned out to be interesting morning. Now we should enjoy our meal, before the other shoe drops and we are running off to the next emergency." Erin took a sip of her coffee, while the men looked at each other, amazed with the complete control Lady Erin exercised over what would have set all of Amoi in a panic.

As they enjoyed their meal, Yui spoke candidly about his past life. This was a complete shock to Toma and Daryl who could not imagine what they would have done in his place.

Katze was still trying to get his head around his new found ability, which apparently was not so new. He wondered how much was ability, and how much was just know-how. He began to think of all the things he did for Iason, and often wondered why it seemed the job fit him like a glove.

"It is because the gloves have never been removed dear, now eat your meal Katze, you will need your strength." Erin whispered in his mind, "I promise not to invade your privacy, and will only enter your thoughts when absolutely necessary."

"I hope you are right my Lady." Katze whispered back. He did not even realize he had said it out loud. This made everyone smile. Daryl winked at him, finding the whole thing rather funny. He wouldn't even bother to feel jealous, for who could find fault in Lady Erin? He felt rather proud his lover would take a greater role in his service to the Royal family.

Odi listened to their quiet conversations, now more concerned for Lady Yuri. He knew this young Queen was more a veteran of the wars, than Lady Erin who was killed within hours of the first attacks. Lady Yuri knew great suffering, and great heartache.

Odi knew she died of a broken heart, and found himself fearing for those who may have to peer into that hell. He recalled Riki's venture into his father's mind, and how much this affected the young Prince. If Lady Erin and her two newly recruited empaths make that attempt, how will the three fare? Both Erin and Yui have just awaken from such a nightmare, and Katze has yet to enter that realm. Odi was not as optimistic.


	22. Chapter 22

Website The Lost Ch 21: Into the Darkness

Theo woke with a start as the engines seemed to stall, and then restart. He had fallen asleep after the beating he had, thankful for Raimen's healing touch. If not for him, he feared he may have died, and fulfilled his own prediction to Ajax and Alex. He moved rather gingerly off his bunk, and slowly walked over and peered out the small portal in his cell. He found the yellow glow of the wormhole had faded, and the stars seemed to have vanished. This alarmed the Elder, and his heart began to race. Where were they? And why did the ship seem to stall?

Moments later, the loud voices of the Oracles was vibrating in his head. They seemed panicked and their cries were all for the Tempest. Theo felt perhaps they were under attack and Lord Viho had indeed gone back on his word. He did not expect the man to keep up his end of the bargain after all that had transpired between them. He was branded a traitor, and knew he would also be executed before the masses. But he felt within his heart, that he made the right choice.

The ship suddenly surged forward, and Theo noticed they had entered a second wormhole, in a different heading. From his portal, he could see the two ships from Yasuo staying behind near a cluster of asteroids, and assumed Lord Bastian's ship and that of Elder Simon's had continued on to Yasuo.

"They are going to lie in wait...a trap!" Theo began to pace and his heart was racing, would Lord Iason's ship be taken by surprise? This was their territory after all, and they knew all the celestial bodies in that region. Once they exited the long wormhole off beacon one-two-eight-two Yasuo would be within view. If Lord Iason was held back by their trap, Lord Riki might be executed as planned. Theo sat back down in his bunk.

He then did something he never would have ever considered, had he not experienced the mind's eye of Iason and Riki. He sat down and began to calmly reach out, as he did when he felt the Elder's powers. He was one man, but he would try anyway.

In his mind, he found himself floating above his body, and with some difficulty, he began to move about the ship. He spotted Lord Viho on the bridge, and watched as the Elder looked around the bridge as if feeling his presence. Theo, then followed the quiet thoughts of Lord Bastian, who was sitting quietly monitoring the ship's engines. Theo peered into the man's mind, and found it in chaos.

Bastian's mind was looking at the engines output, and intake of commands, and found that even at top speed, the Sentinel's Chariot was gaining on them. And he was afraid.

"You should be afraid Lord Bastian." Theo spoke to himself, unaware that Lord Bastian had heard him.

"What was that?" Bastian spoke out loud, looking around the bridge to see who spoke to him. Of course no one was withing close proximity to the man, which made Lord Viho turn to face him.

"What was that?" Lord Viho asked, "Lord Bastian, do you have something to say?"

Bastian looked at the Elder, and shook his head. "No Lord Viho, never mind."

Theo nearly rolled on the floor with laughter. "He heard me!" Theo thought to himself, as he jumped up and decided to meddle with the mind of Lord Bastian, who was now perspiring. Theo looked at the controls, and watched as Bastian replayed the Lord's Dance footage on his console. Theo took the opportunity to tease the man once again.

"Yes, he is quite the handsome Lord, is he not? What wonderful, delicious things you had planned for the tall beauty no? But was he not within your grasp once before? Yes, you wanted to do business with him, yet he refused your -how should I put it- affections?" Theo whispered in Bastian's mind. "I believe, that when Lord Viho has bed you once or twice, he'll find your company most useful. Hm?"

"Will you get out of my mind!" Bastian yelled, as he stood up and left the bridge. Lord Viho followed him.

"Lord Bastian, what is wrong?" Viho placed his hand softly on Bastian's shoulder. Theo used that as an opportunity.

"Oh, see that? He's never outwardly touched another man, unless he was interested in you as a possible conquest, I should know. He's all if not predictable."

Bastian increased the distance between him and Lord Viho. "It is nothing, I seem to be the object of Lord Theo's practical jokes."

"Is that so? And what is that traitor up to?" Viho sneered, "I would think he'd know better than to press his luck."

"Oh, but it is not I who is pressing his luck Lord Elder." Theo whispered in the mind of both men,"It is you."

"Oh? We'll shall see. What if I were to toss him out of an airlock? Or perhaps you? Hm?"

Lord Bastian was walking towards Theo's cell, as Lord Viho continued his conversation. Within moments the two men were in Theo's cell.

"What is the meaning of this? Were you not beaten enough earlier today? Would you like me to have you whipped again old friend?"

"Well, if you promise me that you will be the one holding the whip, then sure! I'm sure Lord Mink would love to place his hands around your neck once again. I see he's left his mark around your throat, or are those love bites from your latest conquest?" Theo looked at Bastian and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"How dare you!" Viho touched his throat which was bruised by Iason's invisible touch, then made his way towards Theo in a menacing posture. But the tall Elder stopped short of striking Theo, as he recalled Lord Bastian's man being fried before his eyes. This brought a smile to Theo's face.

"Yes, that's right. Lord Bastian has already lost his whipping man, though I must say he was truly devoted to his Master. Would you care to know what he dreamed of often Lord Bastian? He was quite busy in his bed at night, tossing and turning. You two had quite an interesting relationship no? Whips were something you shared intimately with him." Theo pointed to his head. "Yes, I could see your romps in the engine room, and of course your favorite position was over the bunk with his cock..."

"Enough!" Lord Viho cursed out loud. "I would never have expected you to betray me this way Theo, I thought we were friends."

"Yes, and the marks on my back show your gratitude and affections." Theo shot back. "I was most impressed that you would let someone else do your dirty work to get me out of the way. But now you have an excuse to carry out your cleansing of the natives. But between you and I, you never were going to keep your end of the bargain were you, old friend?"

Lord Viho stiffened with Theo's scathing remarks. He would love to end his life right there where he sat, but knew there was the possibility that he was being watched over by Iason. Suddenly as the ship entered the initial turbulence of the wormhole, Theo felt his skin begin to crawl, as if static electricity was being run throughout his body. Elder Viho and Bastian felt the same, and assumed it was Iason, making a point. He looked at Theo who gave him a big smile, and the two men left his cell immediately.

"Thank you my Lord." Theo whispered.

Then he heard a soft voice, "Now Theo, don't become a statistic yet, I will need you."

"Yes, Lord Riki." Theo whispered under his breath.

Then there was silence once again. Theo realized Riki took a big chance to come to his defense, then his energy was gone as quickly as it appeared. Now having proven that his mind could travel some distance, Theo aimed for Iason's ship.

He was an Elder, so he reasoned he should be able to reach out to Iason since he was close by, or to the Elders on board his ships. Theo once again made himself comfortable, at least as comfortable as his beaten body would allow, and began to meditate.

He recalled the many Elders in the hot springs, and wanted to do as they did. His hair began to float, and his skin felt warm. He's never experienced anything like that, but made a mental note and moved on. He could see the exterior of the ship, as he began to float outside it, and then turned to head towards the wormhole they had just exited. He could see the two ships hiding, and felt angry that they would attack Iason's ships as they exit the wormhole themselves.

Theo could feel his body getting farther from him, and he did not expect to feel so stretched apart. He held on as long as possible, and when he could no longer hold his position, he yelled one word at the top of his mental voice:

"TRAP!"

Theo found himself floating back to his body, and his heart was beating in his ears; the strength seemed to dwindle and he gave in to the darkness.

Iason was about to fall asleep after a long battle with his resolve to not sleep alone. He felt if he could sleep on the soft pillows Riki meditated on, he would technically not be sleeping without him. The darkened room was lit with only a candle, and as the voices in his quieted down, Iason heard a light knock on his door.

"My Lord," It was Elder Wyl. "My Lord, are you awake?"

"I am now.." Came the soft reply, "Please come in." The door opened, and in stepped the young Elder. "Ah Elder Wei, what brings you to my quarters?" Iason yawned.

"It's Elder Wyl, my Lord. And please forgive the intrusion, but my brother and I picked up a strange vibration in our minds, and ever since we rode the energy stream with you and the others, we have been keenly sensitive to our powers."

"Oh? And where is your twin Elder Wyl," Iason tilted his head, "I heard it was often spoken that where there is a Wyl, there's a Wei." Iason smiled, never being one to joke often, but hell why not? It's been a strange mission from the beginning.

Elder Wyl smiled at Iason's poor attempt to poke fun at his expense. "Yes, it is a running joke on Elder's Island. We seem to be the youngest Elders to travel off world, and especially on such an important mission. But I digress, my brother and I picked up on what we feel may have been Elder Theo's voice."

This alarmed Iason, who no longer was smiling at his joke, and jumped to his feet. "What? When did this happen?"

"Well, just a few moments ago, and we felt perhaps you-"

"What was the message?" Iason grabbed Wyl by the arms, scaring the young Elder. "Out with it Wyl!"

"Y-Yes my Lord, there was only one word, 'Trap!'" Wyl looked into Iason's eyes. The tall Lord ran to his communication console, and placed a call to the bridge.

"Yes Lord Mink?" Came the voice of Sir James. "Is there something you need?"

"I believe there is a trap being laid ahead of us, be on the lookout for anything, put your sensors on maximum range! I'll be right there!"

"Yes Sir!" James replied, then pressed the alarm, and placed the two ships on alert. Red lights flashed in all the quarters, and the sudden movement of boots was heard all about the ship.

"This is a code RED ALERT! All men to their assigned stations, Lord Oskuro and Lord Am, please report to the bridge!" Sir James repeated the message, and found Lord Kai at the entrance to the bridge with a boot in his hand.

"Report Sir James!" Kai commanded, as Iason was right behind him. Raoul met up with Iason as they entered the bridge. Elder Petros was followed closely behind by Wyl and Wei.

"Sir, Lord Iason informed me that there may be a trap ahead of us." Sir James looked behind Kai, as Iason joined him.

"Iason? What is it you know?" Kai looked at the focused gaze on Iason's face. He seemed to be there, but also appeared to be looking forward at the ships monitors.

"Elder's Wyl and Wei, indicated they picked up on a message from Elder Theo, and it was one word, 'Trap!' I believe our new ally is attempting to warn us, and I see now that he may be right. Look at the monitors, there is an asteroid cluster at the exit of this wormhole, and it's quite possible they may be lying in wait."

"What do the sensors show Raoul?" Kai turned to Raoul who was looking at the monitors at his station.

"I am picking up a faint reading, it may be a ship, or it may be space junk, but if they are using their ancient vessels, then I would say it's the two ships from Yasuo. Lord Bastian would not risk his modern ship knowing we would pick it up on our sensors."

"And you two are certain it was the voice of Elder Theo?" Kai turned to the two Elders.

"Yes my Lord," Wei spoke, "It was his voice, I'm positive, and he seemed out of breath. Perhaps he was attempting to reach out to us, with no anchor." Wei looked worried.

"That might be dangerous for him! Petros interrupted, "If he tried to imitate what we did, and he has no anchor to aid him, he may suffer from exhaustion, with no one to restore him!"

"Is there anything you can do Petros?" Iason asked, "He may have attempted to say more, but knew he was limited."

"Well, I suppose the twins and I can reach out to him, we are close enough." Petros looked at Wyl and Wei, "It would be easy enough, we'll do that my Lord."

"Good. We'll be looking ahead-"

Suddenly the ships alarms went off, and they were under attack. There was one ship hidden near the entrance of the wormhole, and fired as they were about to exit. Sir James had the shields up, and their efforts were nothing short of foolish. The Sentinel's Chariot was far too advanced, but it was apparent to Kai and Raoul that they were there to draw fire and lead them astray, while the other two ships continued on.

"They are hidden in that asteroid cluster! Raoul yelled, as the two ships now revealed their locations, and began to fire at the two ships.

"Lord Kai, there is a message coming in from Commander Darius." Lord Luis spoke, as Kai gave him a nod and his channel was opened.

"Lord Kai, let us deal with these idiots! They are trying to prevent you from following the faster ships.

"Agreed." Kai responded, "Will you be able to find your way to Yasuo?"

"Yes, we have the coordinates. Their ships are no match for ours." Darius' confident voice responded.

"Very well, good luck! Don't let the parade pass you by. As soon as you are done, get a move on, we'll need every available man."

"Thank you my Lord. We'll see you soon. Survive the day!"

Yes Commander, survive the day!" Kai gave Sir James a nod, and they picked up speed as the two ships continued to fire at them. But the shields were far to advanced for their old technology, so the Sentinel's Chariot flew past them without missing a beat.

Within moments, Commander Darius was involved with the two ships. Lord Raymone looked at the aft monitors, and watched his son take on two ships to his one. "Survive the day my son.." He whispered.

Kai looked forward, as the faint glow of a wormhole was seen triggered. He was about to give the command to follow it, when Yousi spoke up.

"No my Lord, that wormhole is a dead end. They must have sent a probe or a pod into it to trigger it. It is faint, and barely glows, I fear it is a ruse. The one they entered is beacon one-two-eight-nine, it is an ancient wormhole, quite bright, and very dangerous." Yousi spoke.

"How do you know this Yousi?" Raoul asked.

"Well, we may be far removed from our own time, but I knew then that it is littered with space debris. I doubt it has cleaned itself up in over ten thousand years. They must know this, yet they took the dangerous route hoping we'll follow. Perhaps they have laid mines along the graveyard of ships."

"Then what do you suggest?" Raoul asked as he continued to monitor his communications station. He was following the ships signal as they continued to communicate with the two ships behind them.

"I would take wormhole near beacon one-two-eight-zero, it is closest to the coordinates of Yasuo, and that wormhole was a young one when we were around. It is still quite bright, do you not agree Lord Iason?" Yousi looked at Iason who had transformed and was watching the wormholes open and close; his eyes were an eerie gold tone.

"Yes, the one they triggered is quite large. But I would have to agree with Yousi, if the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, I don't understand their attempt to draw us away away in their direction, when they will take longer to reach Yasuo. Perhaps a miscalculation on their part?"

"I don't know," Kai spoke, "This is their territory, granted they have not been outside their front door in centuries, so it is either a great blunder on their part, or they know something we do not. Let's travel fast, but with caution. That Lord Viho is a snake, and I would not put it past him one bit to have something waiting for us."

Kai took the course Yousi recommended, and they triggered the wormhole off beacon one-two-eight-zero. It was immediately known as to why the other ship did not take that wormhole,. They could see that a mine field had been laid throughout the short wormhole.

Perhaps it was a way to keep the enemy away from their doors, or it may have been an ancient trap that was never triggered. There were no other ships, nor any debris and appeared more like a page out of Yousi's log. Sir James immediately came to a stop, as they found themselves in the midst of great danger.

"Well, that answers that." Kai growled. He clenched his jaw as he looked ahead.

But Iason would not be hindered. He now began to transform completely, and with his power, extended his arm forward, and spoke.

"I will not let this trash stop our progress, it is a matter of mind over matter. Sir James, as I push this garbage off to the side, do you think you can maneuver around the mines?"

"I-I believe I can my Lord." Sir James looked at Raoul who now joined him at the navigator's seats. Raoul took over for Sir James, and gave Iason a nod.

"Very well, here we go." Iason began to exert his power, and the first mine began to slowly move.

Kai's eyes grew wide, as he saw the massive mine, slowly float on by. As he looked upon the identification of the mines, he recognized it as ancient technology.

He looked at Yousi, and spoke, "This is our technology my friend, do you know who may have planted this field?"

"No sir, though it looks like the work of Elders. See those markings near the sensors? They had the nasty habit of breaking the seals, so that if a ship attempted to disarm them, they would blow up and trigger the rest, in order to collapse the wormhole. I am surprised they would go through the trouble, as wormholes are notoriously unpredictable, and thereby too great of a risk to take."

"Well apparently they felt confident in their abilities." Iason whispered, "Though I would think, they used their powers to set these up. I don't see how they could have left them without having triggered them."

As Iason continued to slowly move the mines, Kai worried that time was being wasted and the other ship would arrive first after all. He watched Iason's face, as the determined Intellect also knew this was taking up too much time. Kai paused for a moment and wondered how Iason became so powerful, for he knew if he had attempted to do as Iason did, he no doubt would have already blown them to oblivion.

Meanwhile Petros, Wyl and Wei had prepared themselves to reach out to Theo and see how he was doing. They were impressed with their new friend's ability to mimic what he just had learned in efforts to warn them. Something they knew took years of discipline and training to master.

Raimen insisted on being party to their mission, as he knew Theo's current condition, and would also be able to fend off anyone who would harm him. He was also determined not to lose lives that mattered. And Theo mattered to him. He knew he was stepping into new shoes, as his life was never one of war, or conquest, unless it was between the sheets. So the tall Intellect wanted to use his talents where ever possible.

Heiku also wanted to tag along, wanting to see this done once again. He was beginning to experience new activity in his mind each time he was exposed to the Ancients, and he had seen enough awakenings to know this was a sign of his own pending echo in time.

He was feeling his mind expand, and the healing touch of Raimen drew him to be at his side. It made sense to him that by being Lord Kai's personal physician in the past, he was always around the front lines. Perhaps this was going to set him off. If this was the case, then he wanted to be around those who could help him awaken.

If Riki were with them, he knew he would have already picked up on the flashing images in his dreams. For Heiku could feel them in the back of his mind, and he knew they would begin to push forward to the front; until they surfaced and he fell into darkness. He would not fear this, for he knew what to expect. And he had no doubt it would be a bloody mess.

As Raimen was being lubed up, and the candles were being lit, Heiku began to rub mineral lotion on his body, and smiled at Raimen's gaze. He could see Iason's beautiful features in his face. He felt both he and Riki were extremely lucky to have their families restored.

He had no idea what he would see, or who was important to him. But he was not going to shy away from this. Seeing Raoul awakened was extremely difficult for him to witness. Though he was not in their mind's eye, he listened to Raoul recount his years to Omaki, Argent and Yousi. He was amazed at the lengths one would take to survive the five hundred years of woe.

As the three Elders began to meditate, Raimen began his breathing technique, and Heiku did his best to imitate them all. His mind began to float, and he felt his body react to Elder Petros' energy. The three Elders transformed, and he saw for the first time Elder Wyl and Wei transformed completely. He wondered about those two, as their sibling connections seemed to make them strong when they paired up.

He could feel his body being pulled along, as if he were floating on a stream. Heiku saw Elder Petros project his Elders' power, and soon they could feel Theo's mind, as if he was treading water. They could not see him, nor could they visualize a scene to show them how he looked. But Raimen immediately reached out with his mind, and spoke.

"I can't see you my young Elder, but I can feel you and hear you; can you feel me?" Raimen extended his hands forward.

As Theo became aware of his presence, he immediately reached out with his mind. And as Iason had taught him to project what he saw, Theo, being an empath, created a small realm which appeared as if he were holding up a candle in a small cramped room. He could see Raimen's face and nothing else. There was not enough power, and he was not Iason or Riki. But he could see enough to smile at the tall Lord.

"Am I dead or dying?" Theo laughed softly, "For I see a beautiful Angel staring back at me..."

"I find your words filled with sorrow and a sense that you have given up, my dear Theo." Raimen reached out and touched Theo's chest. He exerted himself with his inner power, and before he knew it, he was healing Theo's body.

"You have ventured out with only your power my friend, and saved nothing for yourself." Raimen whispered. "We will have to educate you on how to draw from within, and that you must have an anchor to pull you back always."

Suddenly Raimen felt a surge of energy coming from Theo's ship..and then the soft voice of Riki.

"Lord Raimen, please be quick, they are coming to check on Theo..."

"Riki?" Raimen's worried voice was heard by Iason. Everyone turned to look at Iason, but he remained focused on the mines.

"I am fine, and you should not tax yourselves. Please hurry and heal him, then return. Tell Iason I love him.."

Riki was now gone, and Raimen began to heal Theo as fast as he could. He was now aware that Argent and Omaki were making their presence known, as the power to sustain himself and Theo was like a breath of fresh air.

"Here you go dear friend, now please try not to provoke them any more, for we do not want to see you come to more harm. Hm?" Raimen gave Theo a sweet smile, and caressed his hair.

Theo didn't know what to make of the attention, and blushed when Raimen once again laid his hands on his chest. The warm surge of healing energy felt as if the sun was shining down on him, as he sunbathed in a field of flowers.

Without knowing Theo actually projected that image, and found Raimen staring down at him. His beautiful blue eyes were the most beautiful he's ever seen. Raimen also got to see Yasuo in the image Theo projected.

"My my, what a beautiful world you have young Elder, I must insist on a tour when all this is said and done." Raimen purred.

"Wah?" Theo looked around to see the fields near his country Estate, and blushed a deep red. "Forgive me Lord Raimen, but the warmth of your touch feels like the image I'm seeing in my mind. It is a wonderful gift you have." Theo smiled.

"Well I've never seen it expressed this way, though I must admit it is quite a compliment." Raimen caressed Theo's temples, as the pain in his head was now slowly dissipating. Theo's breathing had returned to normal, and his inner core felt replenished.

Raimen did a once over on his ribs, which made the ticklish Elder giggle a bit. But Raimen quickly moved on to his back, which still appeared a bit raw from his punishment. As promised, Raimen gave him another dose of healing energy, making the ache in his back subside.

After a few moments, Raimen gave Theo a soft pat on the head, and began to fade. Theo reached out for his hand, and as Raimen turned to face him, Theo kissed it most delicately.

"Thank you.." Theo whispered.

Raimen blushed, and gave him a nod, and then he was gone. As the link was broken, Raimen found himself drained just a bit, and thanked Omaki and Argent for their help. It would have been quite a drain on him, not to mention the three Elders. But with Omaki and Argent's presence, he was still quite strong. Petros and his two aids were a bit winded, but managed to hold their own, considering the short distance they had to travel.

"Well my two young friends, it seems you came to my rescue." Raimen smiled, "I believe our young Elder will do well if he does not provoke them once again."

As soon as he felt his strength return, Raimen made for the bridge. He found Kai watching Iason move the mines with his power, and was amazed to see his son exert his reach beyond the ship. He felt his core within had evolved to quite a powerful size, as he knew Kai to be the strongest Warrior in that regard. But even he conceded that Riki and Iason were beyond anyone, and this was proof.

Lord Luis had told Raimen of the rescue mission where Riki reached the Elders of Rhea from their ship and clenched the throats of all the council members. He did say that the Elders on Aristia had aided his ability, but that was only as a link to reach the distance.

Raimen recalled Lord Raymone's use of the word "Catalyst" and "minerals in the soil" but it was all Riki. Now he was seeing Iason move these large mines with the wave of his hand. They could see the end of the wormhole ahead, and as Iason pushed the last mine away, the ship began to power up.

"I will end this death trap, move away from the entrance Raoul, and be prepared to raise the forward shields to maximum strength." Iason glanced over at his father, who was standing by Kai.

He knew he had heard Riki's voice, and wanted to hear all about it, but as the ship turned to face the wormhole, Iason waved his hand and maneuvered one mine to collide with another, setting off a chain reaction in the wormhole. Raoul raised the shields, and the force of the explosions rocked the ship, as Raoul sped off ahead of the wave. They all witnessed the collapse of the living wormhole, and it was an amazing sight indeed.

Iason immediately turned to his father. "Riki- how is he, is he all right?"

"Well, I am not an empath, and only heard his voice. "Our young Elder could only raise a small realm, but he sounded alright. He said to tell you that he loved you." Raimen spoke softly, as Iason sat down in the seat next to Raoul.

His body had transformed back, but his face still glowed slightly. It was obvious that he would not be able to relax now that they were so close. Raoul made for the next wormhole, and punched in the coordinates. This would save them nearly a day and a half travel time, and be far closer to Yasuo than Lord Bastian's ship.

_**Meanwhile on Lord Bastian's ship...**_

"Yes Lord Bastian, it is confirmed, that the wormhole near beacon one-two-eight-zero was set off, and the mine field collapsed the passage. The force of that blast can be seen on our sensors."

"Wonderful!" Bastian chimed, as the word was sent out to all three ships.

"Sir, we are having trouble communicating with the two other ships. It's as if they are no longer there." The navigator spoke, "There is quite a bit of interference from the asteroid cluster, so it is possible they may be cut off from communication."

"I somehow doubt that." Lord Viho spoke, "I've picked up the distress of our Elders, and then they went silent. I believe they are lost. If that is the case, then one ship is still out there, and one was destroyed in the wormhole. The question is, which one?"

Elder Simon looked at the monitors. "Well one can't tell and with all the Elders calling out. It's hard to pick up any additional minds sending messages. If they are alive, they are not using Elder's power." Elder Simon now began to pace, "They had Elders with them I'm sure, as we all felt their presence. I would not put it past them to have survived."

"What? How can you be so negative?" Elder Viho countered. "We're sure they entered the mined wormhole, and I seriously doubt any ship could have survived that explosion. There is no ship that could have endured such a collapse, and those mines were centuries old. Any surge of energy from their ship would have moved the mines to collide with one another. They are dead."

Elder Viho was adamant that they had been killed. But Simon raised his hand to his face and touched the many scars that marred his flesh. He was not so positive, and he's already paid the price for the haughty attitude of Elders such as Lord Viho.

He wanted to make sure all was still as they left it, and promptly left the bridge and headed for the brig. He looked in on Riki, who had not moved from the position he was first laid in. The two guards placed outside his cell looked at the young Elder.

"Has he moved since he was brought?" Simon watched Riki's chest rise and fall, "And have either of you Elders felt his power surge or that of Elder Theo?" Simon pointed to the cell across from Riki's.

"The Elder has been moving about, but has remained silent." One of the guards answered.

"Hmph. I would keep an eye on him." Simon spoke.

"Are we feeling a bit skittish young Lord Heir?" Theo whispered from his darkened cell. "Do you sense something is amiss? Perhaps you should have considered the whole trip before you set out to alter the lives of millions of people. Though by the time this is over, you and I will have spoken our last words."

Elder Simon looked at Theo. He knew something was different about the old Elder. He didn't appear as injured as he was the last time he saw him. He knew the Ancients had healed him the night before, but now he looked confident, and none too worried.

"It seems you are feeling rather smug Elder Theo. Have you had visitors once again?" Simon gave Theo a once over, and noticed the man was sitting upright, when earlier he could barely breath, let alone hand out threats. "Perhaps you won't be so smug when you are executed for treason. Let's see how confident you are then. Hm?"

"Oh I would not plan too far ahead young pup. You're way over your head where they are concerned. With all that you have seen, and all that you have experienced," Theo pointed to his face, "You continue to find fault in men such as these? I pity you and the dogs you now serve."

Theo rose from the bunk, and deliberately stretched to show his healed body. He then turned his back on Simon to look at the stars from the tiny portal.

"People like Lord Viho, and this Lord Bastian you ally yourself with, are evil. It is unfortunate for you to have been raised by hatred, and the belief that what you were taught was the whole truth. I have met these men. I have read their minds, and felt their souls.

I am an empath, very much like that young Prince over there. So I do know what men think, what men feel. I even know how this Lord Bastian is at this very moment thinking of Lord Iason, and how this man will see his death from that Lord's hand.

An Lord Viho? He has delusions of grandeur, thinking he is going to parade the corpse of this young Prince at Jupiter's feet, and bring her down with the help of Lord Bastian.

And you still think you will prevail?" Theo moved away from the portal and into the darkness of the cell. "I think you will find the scars on your body far less painful, if you would only stop to let them heal, young Heir."

Theo stopped talking and watched from the shadows of his cell, as Simon clenched his jaw, and formed a fist with his hand. Theo peered into his mind, and using the new skills he learned from Iason and Riki, projected the scenes of Yui's awakening.

He watched as Simon saw for the first time, his ancestors at their worst. Simon witnessed Yui's world, and that of the children of Amoi. And then saw Yui's valiant effort to save them, only to see them slaughtered. When Yui took his own life, Simon gasped.

"Yes young Elder. That is what you adamantly defend."

Simon did not say a word but walked away. His mind was filled with the images of innocence lost, and the horrors of war. Two things he'd never seen before, and worse, through the eyes of a child. His head ached with the confusion that swam in his mind. He was also a victim, was he not? He also lost his world at the hands of two men, and traitors of the Elder Clans. That is what he believed. That is what he knew. But was he wrong?

Theo felt rather proud of himself. He had learned much in the few days he's been away from his native Yasuo. And he felt certain, that good would prevail. He had men who would fight with him, and not against him. He had hope in the young Prince across the cell from him and in the man who loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

The Lost Chapter 23: The Lord's Shield

The fog of darkness was slowly beginning to fade. The sounds of peaceful solace was a welcome sanctuary, as the sounds of war were slowly fading and darkness was no longer the enemy.

"One Lord, ten Maidens, the tally was full, and the weary carried the future in their satchels."

Lady Yuri would sit in her candle lit office beneath the Ios Tower, where Jupiter's hum was her silent companion, as she input the daily logs of three brave men. She created a sub-domain, and placed firewalls of protection from all eyes, except hers, and Omaki's. The sunrise was always greeted with the previous night's numbers, as Argent's calculations were always precise, and his notes of the acquired specimens were never entered, less he gave them the proper entry.

"Specimen one-two-five-nine-eight-three, Lord Bedros Quiahtenon Neurosurgeon, approximate age two-hundred-fifty-seven years old. Lord Quiahtenon's remains were discovered by Omaki beneath the rubble of the old Tanagura Medical Facility. He was involved with the second wave of attacks after Elders penetrated the city two weeks ago.

Lord Kai's Sentinel's assigned to the city were successful in eradicating the Elders which numbered nearly one hundred strong. Lord Quiahtenon was in the triage center, and suffered immediate injury, as his facility was struck with debris from above in the ensuing attack. There was a total of forty-two casualties, and scores of injured."

Lady Yuri would find Lord Quiahtenon's death a heavy blow. He was her personal physician, and close friend of the Royal Families. Not only was he a gifted Neurosurgeon, but a constant companion after the wars broke out. He remained within the city in order to keep Lady Yuri from harm.

He was keenly aware of her mission, as she requested his assistance in a most difficult issue. He would go on to educate her in the process of properly collecting the specimens for preservation. Lord Bedros had found Iason's lab research endearing, and quite incredible that such intelligence from one so young would someday save their lives. He championed Iason and Ian in their research. He recalled Iason fondly, and the source of light conversation with the Intellect Queen.

"My Lady, we've spent many a dark night with the memories of our children as topic for discussion. Do you think they will ever return?"

Lady Yuri slowly placed her cup of coffee down. She would often complain that her attendant spoiled her with such luxuries as coffee, that could be better served to one of the many refugees that lived in the city. Such was her way. Lord Bedros smiled at Yuri's hesitation.

"If you mean will Iason and Riki ever return, then I believe they shall. When they return is yet to be known, as our two messenger ships have failed to find either one. It seems our children are excellent at hiding their whereabouts, and either they refuse to acknowledge all messages or they are no longer alive. If that is the case, then all is lost. But if even the slightest glimmer of hope is out there, and they discover our fate, then I believe they shall return."

"I hope your faith is repaid with good news my Lady. Your son has incredible intelligence, and if his research is carried out to fruition, then perhaps the dust of our bones, will someday return to life."

"Well we were able to bring back that damn mutt for that fool didn't we? And I am still furious that they chose to reanimate that animal. It was always jumping up and slobbering all over my face!"

"Well one can't blame good taste, and apparently you tasted good to him." Bedros laughed softly, "Though the four of you did a fantastic job in following Lord Iason's notes. I still recall the celebration at your Estate."

"Yes, and Elder Jonas was quite put out that Iason had dug up that mutt's grave to attain the specimen. I still recall how soiled he and Ian were, and the attendant's struggled to clean his long hair. His beautiful golden hair." Lady Yuri fell silent.

"Lord Iason never gave up in his research my Queen. He knew there would someday be a need for such a procedure. It was Lord Riki's gifts of premonition that sparked that idea, and Lord Iason wanted to find a way to bring a smile to his face. If you recall the young Prince was often plagued with nightmares, and Lady Erin consulted me of his fears. I believe the two heirs were destined to discover their feelings, and it was their childhood friendship that is the motivation of our mission. Is this not true?"

"It was Lord Kai who worried over the young Prince. Being the doting father, he was often roused from his sleep with his young son's nightmares, and both parents were at a loss to help him. Erin could hear his thoughts, but he was a young child, so one could not know if they were premonitions, or the possibility that something had frightened him earlier that day. Riki was always a sensitive boy. Did you know that Erin felt she could cure him of his nightmares by taking him to that blasted labyrinth near the Estate?"

"Yes, it was Lord Fai's teaching techniques actually. As Head Master of the Sentinel's Academy, he taught a Warrior's course on facing one's fears in the darkness of one's mind. As a fellow empath, he knew the young prince was far too young to distinguish between fantasy and reality. It was his suggestion to take him out and have him learn to master his fears. To build a wall around himself and remain focused."

"Well I did not approve of such a barbaric approach. The child was barely out of diapers and was being forced to walk to his mother's voice in the dark while blindfolded!" Yuri's voice rose.

"Indeed, but as you know an empath must be able to master his fear of what he can or cannot see. Riki was always like that, if I recall. Lady Erin was often caught whispering to her unborn child, and Lord Kai felt their bond was quite strong. Lord Kai often had Riki on his lap at Council meetings, and the child would always fuss when the Elders were present."

"Yes, he seemed to always sense something amiss with them didn't he? It's unfortunate they hid their black hearts so well." Yuri paused, "I fear the young Prince will be heartbroken when he learns of his mother's death."

"I agree. His life will be a bit darker now that she's gone."

Lady Yuri recalled her many chats with the war-weary physician, and would now add the good doctor to the long list of fallen. Those that would need to be remembered and saved. With the many decades becoming centuries of silence from both Iason and Riki, Lady Yuri never lost faith; even though her own heart was heavy with loss. She would fill her day with reports and entries, with one cup of coffee, and one empty cup.

"Yes dear friend, I shall add your dust to the many fallen." Yuri whispered, "You and your family will be together one day."

As the images appeared and then disappeared within the fog of Yuri's mind, the Intellect Queen would hear the whispers of a friend long dead, and nearly forgotten. She felt the voice was so clear, as if she was next to her whispering her love with each kiss and sweet smile. But Yuri did not know that it was more reality, than fantasy.

"Yuri my sweet, your long slumber is about to end. Soon you will greet the dawn of a new life. So find your way out from the darkness that holds your heart in chaos. I await you, fair princess of Amoi."

The echoes from Lady Erin's words would be conveyed with the tender kisses from her lips. She would begin to slowly send such messages to her long time friend, and often-time lover. The fourth member of the Royals was eagerly expected, and Erin knew she would need to fine tune her gifts in order to bring Yuri out. The mental blocks holding her would soon begin to unlock, as the strong willed Queen would not slumber much longer.

"Soon we must join our Lord Husbands, and our sons Yuri. You are needed here on Amoi, but there will be time for that. For at this very moment, I need you to go on a mission of your own. Kai and Raimen need us my love, and we cannot fail, for Riki has been taken. Yuri, they have my child. The Elders have my Riki..."

Erin's voice cracked, as she wept openly at Yuri's bedside. The strong-willed Warrior Queen finally let down her defenses, and in the privacy of her visit, released her worry and her fears. Knowing that Lady Erin could now detect her presence once again, Jupiter knew stealth-mode would no longer be a choice. Instead, she linked the surveillance devices and viewed the young Queen's visits from the privacy of her chambers. As Lady Erin poured her heart out, Jupiter was making ready her unspoken requests a reality.

"Yuri, Raimen needs you. His heart is so mournful, and despite his outer appearance, he cannot hide his heartbreak...not from me, and certainly not from Riki. He's put on a brave face, and acts like a child with his idiotic smile on his face. Well, he's always had that stupid grin, but I mean, he is truly without the sunshine of your love.

He's been through a lot dear friend. He's now seen great suffering through the eyes of our sons. If I read him correctly, I know he's out for blood, and has now been given an outlet for his rage. Which is precisely why it is time for you to wake, and gather your strength."

Erin sat quietly holding Yuri's hand. She had sent Yui and Katze to visit Lord Hector Stone on an assignment to see if the Firm's archives had a list of potential empaths. Jupiter had her own archives, but with the data crystals yet to be retrieved, Jupiter did not know how many were found by Omaki, Argent and Yousi. With only Katze and Yui as empaths, Erin was not going to wait for the news of her son, she was going to find him herself.

"He was within me for months Yuri, cried his first breath in our arms, and yet with the distance of light years between us, I heard his thoughts as if he were standing before me. I know it may be difficult and you will be quite confused, but when you wake my love, I will do what I can to make it as painless as possible. I feel the weight of your sorrow, even though you sleep. It is a burden I will share with you, and hopefully ease the pain you will feel."

As Erin wiped her tears away, Dr. Haruki walked in, "My Lady, I was told you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes Doctor, can you tell me Lady Yuri's physical status, is she able to awaken with no risk to her maturation?"

"Lady Yuri has already reached her maximum maturation. She is developed enough to awaken as you were. The issue, -as you know- is her psychological trauma. Lord Kai was in the same condition, with the same readings. We knew he was ready to awaken, due to the presence of your son. I understand you are an empath, but are only able to sense her thoughts. I just don't know if that will do for us this time, which is why she remains sedated. Without an anchor, as Lord Iason would explain, one would be walking in blindfolded in her mind."

"Yes, I thought you might say that. I have sensed her thoughts for several hours now. She believes my voice is me in her memories. She would have awaken without Jupiter's mind blocks, and I know she will break those soon. Very much like Lord Raoul did."

"What is you line of thinking my Lady? We are limited with our present resources. Your awakening was successful, due to the link between Elders, and empaths."

"I have a few ideas, but I will first consult Jupiter. I have two empaths, though I do not know if either one can see into Lady Yuri's mind. As we speak, they are on a small errand to gather more information." Erin then placed a finger on her chin, "Then let me ask you this, is Lady Yuri well enough to travel?"

"Travel?" Dr. Haruki was not sure he liked where this was going. "Travel where my Lady?"

"Off world of course." Erin smiled, "You see, I may have to pack up my dearest friend, and take her to where the magic is."

"M-Magic?" Dr. Haruki was now rather nervous, "I suppose she may be able to travel, with the proper care, and staff. But where on Amoi are you going to go my Lady?"

"Well, my dearest friend is about to awaken whether we do something or not. Jupiter will only be able to keep her sedated, and have a force field erected around the clock. And with the Intellects stirring, we may not have a choice. But if we take her to Aristia, she will awaken with the Elder body in the hot springs I learned about. And if that does not work, then we will have to take her to where the empaths are."

Doctor Haruki nearly fainted at the words Lady Erin was speaking. He could not imagine taking a patient as volatile as Lady Yuri on a long distance voyage in outer space. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into this my Lady.." Haruki was now thinking perhaps Lady Erin was "off the grid" in her thinking, and was quite unsure she had "all her faculties in tact."

"Now that was not a kind thing to say young doctor!" Erin became animated, "I may be a bit eccentric and I know I can be difficult to deal with, but if you have a better suggestion, than to risk the lives of thousands of people in the general area, not to mention this medical facility and Jupiter's Tower, then I'm all ears!"

Dr. Haruki realized his mind was a open book, and immediately backpedaled. "There's no need to get upset my Lady, I-I am only thinking of Lady Yuri's safety, and that of yourself, and those involved with such a mission." Dr. Haruki could feel the tension rise in the room, and felt Lady Erin was about to pitch a fit when Jupiter's advance hum was heard in the background.

"I suppose you've been listening in on this conversation Jupiter. I will tell you right now, that I-"

"Preparations are being made as we speak my Lady." Jupiter bowed.

Jupiter had been calculating within her inner matrix how long it would take Lady Erin to come to that one decision, and it took her less than one day. It was the next logical step, for she was right. The risk to the surrounding cities, Ios and the heart of Amoi was too great.

To expose them to the possible disaster of one such as Lady Yuri, and to unleash her energy without knowing her state of mind was too great a risk. Yui was not calculated to be a great risk, for he was already a living Ancient with knowledge of who he was before he woke. Whereas Lady Yuri would awaken very much like Lord Kai.

Moreover, with the absence of Iason and Riki, Jupiter knew the danger would be far too great. When the sedatives were not holding the sleeping Queen down, it was only a matter of time.

Of course Erin never expected Jupiter to throw her a curve with her response. Erin opened her mouth, and fell silent. Which was probably the first time in over ten thousand years that someone had this effect on her, and certainly not without a few choice words on her part first. She looked at Jupiter's form, and notice she was now wearing a red gown, with a gold head piece. Erin, along with a shocked Dr. Haruki, stood staring at Jupiter.

"Would you mind repeating that Jupiter?" Erin whispered, "I think I may have been hearing things."

"I assure you my Lady, you heard correct, though I will elaborate. I have been calculating the next logical move to be made by an empath with no sight. And please do not be offended, as I have considered several factors to my decision. Primarily, I have done a sweep of the current population, including dignitaries, and have found no other being except yourself, Sir Katze and Lord Yui, who qualify as possible empath and anchor.

Second, the risk is too great for the three of you alone to proceed with Lady Yuri's awakening. The third factor is that with all the possible Intellects stirring, there is a rather dangerous possibility that a great awakening of Elite could occur if you release another large amount of energy between yourself, Lord Yui, and the group of Elders on Amoi; not to mention the surge from Lady Yuri. So the logical step is to send you, as you mentioned, to where the empaths are."

Erin blinked at Jupiter's explanation, then began to smile. "Yes dear Jupiter, that is the next logical step. For Lady Yuri will awaken soon. I feel her breaking past your mental blocks. We will need to prepare a ship capable of fast travel, and the proper route to get us to our destination with the least amount of stops."

"Yes my Lady, as I indicated, I have made preparations, and should expect several departments to be responding to my summons. Lord Hector Stone has been informed, and will join us shortly."

"Yes, he will either be needing an ice pack for the bump on his head, or a stiff drink." Erin laughed.

"Bump on his head? Has he been injured my Lady?" Dr. Haruki spoke.

"Well I'm sure he fainted when he received Lady Jupiter's message, and more than likely hit his head somewhere on the way down." Erin continued to laugh. "I imagine Katze is also feeling weak in the knees."

"If you will excuse me my Lady, the Assistant Head of Intelligence is now at my chambers, I shall return shortly." Jupiter bowed and faded.

"Well my good Doctor, I suggest you pack your bags, and have the appropriate staff assigned for this medical mission." Erin winked at Dr. Haruki as they both looked down at Lady Yuri. The young Queen would now travel to ends of the universe to find the cure for her broken heart.

Erin took a deep breath, and smiled at Yuri. "Yes my love, it is as you heard, though to you it is but a dream. One of hope and love. But I guarantee, it will also be one of renewal, and healing; great bouts of tearful reunions, and the joining of Lord and Lady. I promise."

Erin stroked Yuri's long golden hair. She could not wait to see the bloom back on cheeks, and the deepest blue eyes to ever grace Amoi. The thought of her being embraced by Raimen and Iason made Erin weep once again. But they were tears of joy in knowing it would truly heal her heart.

Though now she began to think of Kai's reaction to her actions, finding them foolish, and a bit spontaneous in light of the risks. He may have her over his knee when all is said and done, but she rather liked the idea of his playful foreplay. At least after the redness wore off her arse. It may be the best thing to happen to them in over ten thousand years.

Erin sat quietly next to Yuri. She could feel the emotions within her mind stir, and the sorrow that hid behind her wall of darkness.

"She wants to do what?"

Lord Gavan paced behind his desk. He read the summons several times, and was feeling the weight of his command on his shoulders. As Raoul's second, he was finding his role on the job a bit daunting, as he did not expect to be reporting to Jupiter alone. He always accompanied Raoul in their briefings, and Raoul did all to the talking.

He only saw himself as more of a glorified assistant, and enjoyed his role as Raoul's gofer. But from the moment Raoul left on his mission, Lord Gavan has had one Queen and an Attendant awaken, several dozen cities reporting a sort of epidemic of headaches to the Elite Class, and now the Queen wants to take a trip with a sleeping Ancient?

"Lord Gavan, Jupiter will see you now." Came the voice of Lord Conrad. He was Raoul's personal assistant, and counsel. He was just as surprised to receive a summons from Jupiter, as did two squads of Elite Specialists. As the confused and worried group congregated in his office, Lord Gavan shook his head, as he once again read his summons.

"Lord Harmon Gavan you will report to my chambers immediately for assignment to accompany Lady Erin Oskuro and Lady Yuri Mink to Aristia. Your team has been assigned, and shall report to the space dock by 1700 hours."

"Heaven help us..." Lord Harmon left his office as the men looked on. He walked down the long corridor that led to Jupiter's chambers.

"Lord Gavan, as you no doubt already know, there has been a development involving the Elite. The subsequent awakening of young Lord Fai has triggered an epidemic of sorts, that has incapacitated a growing number of Elite. We believe it is due to the incredible power of our young Queen, and the Elders who were used to help her and Lord Fai awaken.

As our other young Queen begins to break the barriers of my mind blocks, she will increase in her brain activity and put many at risk. There is however, the possibility that she may awaken safely on Aristia. You will escort Lady Erin Oskuro and her party via the Path of the Ancients, and arrive to your destination within one and one half day's travel.

Your objective is to safely transport the Queens to Lord Elder Quentyn at Lord Mink's Estate. However, should Lady Yuri awaken between Amoi and Aristia, you may be redirected to a second destination. At this point, I would suggest you follow directions as I believe Lady Erin may follow her nose deep into the other side of the Path.

The beacons have been mapped thanks to Lord Yousi's awakened mind, and Lord Am. If you should find yourself on the other side of the Path, I believe Lady Erin will be able to guide you to Lord Riki. Call it a mother's intuition."

"I beg your pardon Jupiter, but is it safe for Lady Yuri to be traveling considering her condition?" Lord Gavan shifted his weight from one foot to another, as he was feeling insecure in his new role. "The fastest ship available will not get us to Aristia per the time you suggested. And I believe our Lords took the Firm's fastest if I heard correct."

Actually Lord Gavan had no idea the Sentinel's Chariot even existed, and was floored to discover the Firm's true identity and covert society. He was surprised to have been briefed by Raoul before he left, and when the ship's identity was produced, he stared in disbelief as it left orbit. After that, Lord Hector Stone revealed his fleet to the bewildered Gavan, and felt the fabric of his world was not quite what he had been taught.

"While it is true that the Sentinel's Chariot is the fastest, it is by far not the only ship of it's kind. You will be taking Lord Hector's private ship, as Sir Earl will be joining you on this mission."

Lord Gavan blinked at this. "Sir Earl?"

"Sir Earl is the keeper of the Firm's Archives, and in terms of Royal intelligence, he is best suited to aid Lady Yuri should she awaken. He is well versed in Amoian History, and can provide the Queens with information as to the era they currently live in.

Lord Gavan, I know this may be an unusual mission, certainly nothing you have been exposed to. However the current crisis with the Elite has forced my hand. We can't exactly have your fellow Blondie Intellects going off should Lady Yuri awaken.

Without the aid of an anchor for Lady Erin, both Queens may be at risk, and Aristia was chosen for several reasons. The Elders are the closest power source in this sector that can provide both Queens a safe environment to aid Lady Yuri awaken. Furthermore, they can provide a psychological navigational point in the right direction towards our Lords on the other side of the Path. One we can not give."

Jupiter watched Lord Gavan closely. His body's cues were obvious as to his frame of thought. "It may not be an ideal situation, however I believe Lady Erin will succeed in reaching her destination. Your job is to make sure she arrives there safely, and aid her on her trek to find the young Prince."

Lord Harmon did not like it, but he figured there would be no point in arguing. Given the two choices, he agreed Lady Yuri may be better off in transit to Aristia off world, as the danger she posed to the Elite class was now clear to him. He had several men from his department fall ill to the headaches which have plagued his peers. Not that traveling with the cause of the illness made him feel any more secure. Jupiter finished her briefing, and Lord Harmon returned to his department and briefed his men.

"You will report to the space depot by seventeen-hundred hours as planned. You will pack for a high profile mission. Now gentlemen, I don't need to remind you of the importance of this mission, and the risk to our Queens. This mission is two fold. Our primary mission is to safely transport Lady Yuri to Aristia. I have been told that should Lady Yuri awaken in transit, we will more than likely take a detour trip to the other side of the Path."

The men looked at one another as Lord Harmon paced in front of them. They were now aware that the illness of their fellow Elite was due in part to the incredible release in power from the Ancients, which they learned began from the time Iason and Riki returned from Aristia after his abduction.

The last straw was the awakening of Lady Erin and recently, Lord Yui Fai. The men were still trying to get their head around that little surprise. But as they learned that they were also Ancients, none knew if any of them would awaken.

Jupiter had informed them that while all Elite Blondie's were birthed, only the reanimated Royals and their peers were one-hundred percent Ancient. Not all would awaken, and that was fine with a vast number of them, especially those privy to the suffering of those who had awakened. Yui's awakening was a sobering experience to that whole department, and many learned of Raoul's experience from Lord Stone.

The men dispersed to pack, and with only a few hours to prepare, Lord Harmon went to pay Lady Erin a visit. He wanted to know Lady Yuri's condition, and visit with the doctors and staff who were assigned to this mission. He found Lady Erin sitting with Yui and Katze. He knew Lord Iason's man was a capable man, with a strong reputation.

Not only that, he was a man with incredible access to the Head of the Syndicate, and newly discovered Lord Heir of the Intellect Clans. A Prince no less. He observed Katze from a distance, and had to admire his position, and his courage. He learned of his injuries from the attack on the Ios, and was amazed to learn all his injuries were healed by the young Prince.

Now there was a revelation he would have never expected to come out of this past crisis. As Lord Harmon read the briefing of the young Prince's history from the archives, he was amazed at the young man's strength and composure. He actually admired Riki's resilience in the face of adversity.

That he never gave up on finding Lord Mink earned him the respect of many Elite. Some who only until recently saw him as a Pet. That he also awakened on Aristia was interesting to Lord Harmon. He admired the Elders who arrived from Aristia for the Lord's Dance Gala. He rather liked Elder Petros and his men, and their loyalty to Iason and Riki that spanned centuries. "Amazing," he thought to himself.

Lady Erin was quietly listening to Lord Harmon's thoughts. She knew it was not proper to listen to one's mind without their knowledge, but found she could not trust men she did not know, considering the importance of the mission.

It was after all, quite difficult for her to trust the Elders she awoke to find staring at her. Though she now felt quite comfortable with them after their aid in her and Yui's awakening. Not only that, they were a great source of power for communicating when the conventional means were not available.

Pleased with Lord Harmon's train of thought, she smiled in his direction, and both Yui and Katze turned to see who she was smiling at. That was Lord Harmon's cue to enter her room. He noticed Selene was standing off to the side with Doctor Haruki, as they discussed Lady Yuri's condition.

Lord Harmon bowed. "Excuse me my Lady, I came to inquire as to Lady Yuri's status, and to see if there was anything you might need?"

"Ah yes Lord Harmon, there will be a group of Elders traveling with us and they require the following items." Lady Erin handed him a palm journal. She was in love with much of the current technology, and found her palm journal fascinating. "They are preparing for our journey, however, I learned they were running short on some supplies. Can you have someone pick the items at the..."

"Pavilion, my Lady." Yui spoke. Being an Attendant, he knew where to find everything. "Perhaps I can do that for him?" Yui volunteered.

"No dear, I need you here. Both you and Katze will remain at my side from now on, as three empaths are far better than one. Though of course you two are still a bit green, you nevertheless will catch on quickly." Erin smiled, "I'm sure Lord Harmon can handle this...no?"

Lord Harmon stared at the three, finding himself ordered around like an Attendant quite new, and he found the heat rise on his cheeks quite embarrassing.

This was not lost on Katze who shook his head thinking "Oh well, he may as well get use to it." And smiled. He knew Lady Erin was not one to stand on ceremony, and had him and Yui running errands earlier. Besides, he opened that door himself offering his services, even though he was clearly being respectful.

"Yes my Lady, of course." Lord Harmon transferred the list of items to his wrist log, and smiled courtly at Lady Erin as he returned her palm journal.

"Doctor Haruki indicated Lady Yuri was in good health, and is about to transfer her to Lord Hector's ship." Erin continued, "There will be a total of 20 medical assistants to include the good doctor and Selene. I understand there are two squads escorting us?"

"Yes my Lady." Lord Harmon spoke, "There are two squads, a total crew of thirty Specialists, Lord Earl and a team of ten from the Firm, including you four, and Lord Iason's guards makes a total of eighty-two."

"My my, such a large number, are all of them necessary?"

"I'm afraid so my Lady." Jupiter appeared, "Lord Harmon and his team are not negotiable, nor is the medical staff. Lord Iason left Sir Odi and his guards as your personal bodyguards, and the group of Elders is also required should you run into difficulties while you travel."

"But there are nearly one hundred lives! What if we meet with..."

"Danger?" Jupiter finished her train of thought, "Yes my Queen, I would be risking many souls, however, should you divert your travel plans to the other side of the Path, and difficulties do arise, the crew compliment is really minimal, considering the possible action you may encounter."

"I suppose you would not consider a group of those mechanized Bio-Men?" Erin smiled sweetly.

Katze and Lord Harmon smiled at Lady Erin's attempt to change Jupiter's mind, however, Jupiter was not going to change her decision. It was rather strange to see the two of them haggle, as they were mirror images, which now brought a smile to Yui's face.

"No my Lady. Bio-Droids are not Specialist's trained as these men are. I will not alter the crew's assignment, and now if you will excuse me, I need to run a final diagnostic on Lord Stone's ship."

Lord Harmon caught Jupiter's cop out of an argument, as he knew the ship had already been prepared and was at that time being loaded with medical equipment. Lady Erin watched Jupiter fade out. She then turned to Lord Harmon, who was heading towards Doctor Haruki and Selene.

Suddenly Katze, Yui and Erin turned their heads towards Lady Yuri's room. Erin began to walk out the door followed by the rest, as Yui now picked up the pace. Katze was amazed with the sensation of picking up the emotions of Lady Yuri.

This was something that has never happened to him before Lady Erin played in his head. He felt the anxiety of both Erin and Yui, as the three stood at the door to Lady Yuri's room. Lady Yuri was being moved from her bed to her travel chamber. Erin walked in, and told them to stop for a moment.

She touched Yuri's hand, and whispered, "Calm your thoughts my love, we're all going to find our loved ones. Soon you will be holding your beloved, and dearest heart. Iason will be so happy to see you Yuri, please be patient. Shh, we're with you my love."

Katze could hear the echo of someone crying. It was as if he were underwater, and the sounds were not clear, but he knew it was Lady Yuri. His heart raced as the echoes of her tears were coming in louder, and with the emotions attached. Yui on the other hand, was a bit frightened by the young Queen's strong emotions, and figured it was due to his recent awakening to the present.

After a few moments, the anxiety level dropped, and Erin motioned for them to continue. To Erin's surprise, Jupiter had rematerialized and watched as Lady Yuri was transported. She followed the team, supervising their every move. Erin looked at both Yui and Katze.

"I see you two will be quick studies. This pleases me very much. I hope as we travel, one, if not both of you will be able to see what is going on in her mind. Katze, what did you feel?"

Katze was rather confused by it all, but knew he felt something. "I had the sensation of being quite far from her cries, but I did hear her crying. It was muffled, and distant, but it was also clearly a woman's voice." Katze scratched his head, "Although I did feel her anxiety. It was as if I was feeling what she felt."

Yui remained silent. He listened to Katze, and had to agree with his experience. Erin picked up on his thoughts. "Yui, what did you feel?" Erin smiled at the young man.

"I-I felt overwhelming sorrow. It was clear in my head, but I did not see anything. But it's not because there was nothing to see, it was because I saw her darkness as a literal sea; and felt the cold and the dampness of it."

Yui looked at Erin, "I've seen it before. Right before I woke, it was the sea of tears Lord Riki spoke of when you awakened my Lady. It was one and the same. Lady Yuri is there...and she's treading water." Yui's face changed expression, as if he were also feeling the cold sea.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose, we need to get off Amoi as soon as possible. The mind blocks Jupiter placed are not going to last, and the sooner we leave the better for all concerned."

The three were met by Odi, who could see the worry on their faces, as he heard the commotion of the medical team exiting the medical labs. He wanted to know what happened, but felt when the time was right, he would be informed. He needed to get the three to the penthouse to packed and taken to board the ship. He was lost in his own thoughts, as they danced from one corner of his mind to the other, with worry over his charge. The two Queens were his first priority in the absence of Iason and Riki, which he took quite seriously.

And now there was what appeared to be a large contingency of Specialists, and Elders being added to the mix. There was never a dull moment, as he remembered his experience on Aristia, and how Riki came into his own as an Ancient. He knew Iason must be frantic over the abduction of Riki. He also felt extremely anxious over the spunky young Prince. He was briefed with regards this new sect, or rather ancient sect of Elders holding him hostage.

Odi felt this was yet another challenge the young Prince would experience. But he felt Riki was too powerful to be taken by force. So he wondered how it was that he was abducted. He recalled Iason and Riki destroying the Elders of Rhea, and was at a loss. He knew there was more to this...he was sure of it.

"My, my Sir Odi," Erin whispered from the back seat of the shuttle. "Your thoughts are so loud, I can't help but push you to the open, and discuss what you are thinking. Please forgive me, but as far as empaths, I won't always be able to not hear your thoughts, especially when you are quite a powerful force yourself." Erin looked at the rear view mirror at Odi's eyes. "You honor the Warrior Clan faithfully in your resolve to serve."

Odi glanced in the mirror at Lady Erin who had a solemn expression on her face.

"I appreciate all you have done in the past Sir Odi. I now see how this group of men surrounding our two sons truly care for their Lords. Did my Riki truly suffer as your memory recalls? How lonely he must have been." Erin's voice cracked. She could feel the emotions of both Odi and Katze, now that they were both made to recall the horrors of the Ios attack. "I don't know how he survived such injuries. Truly. Even as an Ancient, he is still flesh and blood. But you two have seen more than just his awakening. Is this not so?"

Odi placed the shuttle on auto pilot as he felt distracted by Erin's words. He could see the attack in his mind's eye, and knew Erin must be picking up on his thoughts. Katze closed his eyes, when he recalled the attack, and the injures he suffered.

"My Lady, it was as you say. Riki, I mean- Lord Oskuro, suffered tremendously. His connection to Lord Iason, as you already know, is unique. They not only shared their minds, but also their bodies. The young Prince, began to manifest Lord Iason's injuries, and nearly succumbed to those injuries.

It was the hot springs on Aristia, and specifically those beneath Lord Mink's Estate that healed him. But yes, he not only suffered, but he also grew strong, and confident. His one purpose was to find Lord Iason, and restore him to health. I presume, this is why you are making the journey to Aristia? To do the same for Lady Yuri?"

Erin sat in silence as she listened to Odi's account of Riki's nightmare. Her heart felt heavy with sadness, and the fact he was alone, in his suffering. Confident or not, he was still a child torn from all he knew; all he loved. And now he was in a similar situation, with Iason suffering his absence.

Katze may not yet be able to see what the young Queen was seeing in her mind, but he sure picked up on her sadness. He felt overwhelmed, and near tears, which shocked the hell out of him.

"How the fuck does Riki do it? For that matter, how is Iason able to keep his cool? When Riki became Lord Oskuro once again, how could he keep his mind in check with so many emotions suffocating him?" Katze found his own mind wondering such things, as Erin spoke.

"The mind and heart of an empathetic individual is a difficult one to master young man." Erin spoke towards Katze, "It is an acquired skill, and one that must be disciplined. I know I keep popping into the minds of some of you, but as you and Yui will see, it is not so easy to press out the loud thoughts of powerful minds, such as Sir Odi, and yourself Katze.

It is like breathing. Your body does it naturally, yet you do not think about it every moment of the day, and still you do know you are doing it, is this not so? Being empathic has it's ups and downs. But when you're in a group of people, you learn to tone down the voices and pick up on what is important. You make a split decision as to whether you will listen, or ignore it altogether. In this instant, I was not able to ignore Odi's thoughts. As I can see my Riki and Iason matter to those who care for them."

"It is as you say my Lady." Yui spoke, "As an Attendant, I was trained to do all for my Lord, and remove the day to day worries of the his personal life. To think ahead of all his needs. But Lord Iason and Lord Riki are more than our Lords. They are our friends, and family. It can't be said of the typical household, for it is not like that with every Lord and his attendants. But I think I can speak for Sir Odi, and Sir Katze, and for myself, that we consider your son, and Lord Iason, our friends, and family."

"Oh Yui..." Erin cried, "That is the most wonderful thing you have just spoken. It makes me so happy to know you all care for our children in this way." Erin wiped the tears from her eyes. "Odi, you have been a truly loyal Sentinel. Why do you refuse the title?"

Odi became a bit flustered as he must have let that thought slip his mind, and Erin picked up on it. He was slow to respond, which made Erin smile.

"The title is a bit much for my taste..my Lady. I read in the archives with regards to a Sentinel's duties. And I saw that Lord Am truly fit the profile. I'm certain with his memory back, he will be an excellent mentor for those who follow his footsteps."

"But you already walk the path of a Sentinel, Sir Odi. Why deny your natural gifts? Do you think I have overlooked your duties? I've read your reports, and observed your watchful eye of both Lady Yuri and myself, not to mention the chaos this rather eccentric Warrior Queen has caused you." Erin laughed softly. "Don't think I have not noticed your late rounds to Lady Yuri's room, and your briefings with our physicians." Erin smiled.

Katze shook his head. "Incredible." He whispered to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

The Lost Chapter 24 The Walls of Faith

As they were discussing the duties of a Sentinel, the shuttle entered the underground parking of the Penthouse apartments. Erin was amazed with the beauty of the building, and only now noticed the two other shuttles that were escorting theirs before she was quietly escorted to Lord Mink's private elevator. As they exit the elevator, she noticed there was only one door at the end of the corridor that led to the penthouse. Askel and Freyn were standing guard, and as they approached were shocked to see Lady Erin with Odi, Yui and Katze.

It was the first time seeing the young Queen, having only viewed her image from the archieves. She was far more beautiful than either one had ever hoped. Askel and Freyn had discussed several times in the past few weeks, and felt Riki was the luckiest bastard to come from such a beauty.

They quickly straightened up, and bowed as they entered.

"You two must be the twins!" Erin squealed, "I can't tell you two apart, how did your mother know who was who?"

Askel smiled, "I'm the handsome one, my Lady."

Freyn punched his brother in the arm, "Then that would be me, my Lady."

Odi gave them both a pointed look, and rolled his eyes for them to shut up. Erin touched Freyn's cheek.

"Ah, you are the older brother by a few beats of a heart..two or three breaths, I believe." Erin smiled, as her eyes turned dark for a few moments. The men watched, as Erin transformed back. "And that must mean you are Freyn."

"Yes, my Lady." Freyn smiled.

"Although you both are quite handsome. Perhaps we'll have a chance to get to know each other better on our trip."

Askel and Freyn looked at Odi, "Trip?"

Erin looked at the men, as they were surprised by the news. Odi nodded at the twins, as Daryl and Toma were greeting Katze and Yui.

"Yes, I'll brief you as Katze and Yui pack their bags. My Lady, if you would like a rest a bit in the grand hall, I'll bring the men up to speed." Odi nodded at Toma, who led Lady Erin to Iason's favorite chair by the fireplace. She loved all of Iason's art collections, intrigued by his love for ancient Amoian relics. Some she even recognized with a smile. It was almost like home. She could also see a bit of Riki in some of the Warrior pieces.

Toma was a nervous wreck. He did not have any warning as to the Queen's visit, and felt as if he had been caught with his pants down. He scurried to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea, and quickly prepared a small tray of sweets for her to pick from.

Daryl followed Katze to their room, but was now worried as he saw Katze packing a small bag of clothes. But what truly worried him was the number of weapons he was packing along with his things. Katze sensed his thoughts, and was finding his ability was growing rather quickly. He figured it was Lady Erin's doing, as Daryl's thoughts were now coming in quite clear. Was it because they were lovers? Perhaps. It may be why Iason and Riki also knew each others thoughts. Though his new found gift was not nearly as powerful as theirs.

"It can't be helped my love." Katze finally whispered, "Lady Erin is right. If Lady Yuri awakens on Amoi, there could be wide spread epidemic of Elite waking with no one to help them deal with it."

"But why you Katze?" Daryl was near tears. "What has happened to you in the last day? You seem so pensive now, and more quiet than ever before."

"It is nothing bad sweetheart. It's just that my mind has been opened, and I can feel things stronger than before...like your love. It is as if you are living in my mind, and heart. And well...I really like that part of this whole mind reading thing." Katze tried to comfort Daryl, finding this worries ringing loud in his head.

"I rather like that part too." Daryl smiled weakly, "Now you know without a doubt, how much I love you. Though the thought of you roaming in other people's minds does not sound so good."

Daryl's jealousy was showing just a bit. This prompted Katze to take his sulking lover into his arms. He kissed Daryl gently at first, then suddenly locked his lips to his own, and drank deep. He kept pressing his body harder against Daryl's until his timid lover fought for breath, finally pushing away from Katze. Daryl gasped for breath, as Katze's expression showed disappointment.

"Daryl, I love you so hard, so deep...I would take my last breath with you and die content. I want you to remember that whenever you get silly ideas about my new found ability. You have me here," Katze pointed to his heart, "and you have me there." Katze touched Daryl's head, "I have no room for anyone else." Katze stroked Daryl's hair, "I did not know I came from a line of empaths. But if I can help them, -any of them- I will do it. Because we care for Iason and Riki. They are our friends, they saved our lives, and healed our injuries. And because I know we would be devastated if one of them was injured again, or worse..."

Katze gave Daryl a gentle kiss this time. Daryl was shamed by Katze's declarations of love. Once again feeling terrible for his jealous nature. Katze knew this was due to his own insecurities, and worry over his safety, but he would be gentle with his lover.

"Daryl I don't know what my role is right now. We are all evolving in our relationships towards the Royal Family. You and I will have new roles in Iason's life, even as his own life is constantly changing. But perhaps when we return, we can resume this conversation."

Katze once again reached behind Daryl's head and pulled him against his body for a passionate kiss. Daryl became weak in the knees, as Katze caressed his back, and cupped his ass. He pulled one leg up and pressed his hips against his own. Daryl opened his eyes to find Katze gazing into his.

"I'm sorry Katze," Daryl began, "I feel helpless being left behind. I don't know what to do, or what to think while you are flying into danger once again. I will die if you do not return to me..." Daryl's eyes were filled with tears, as Katze kissed him once again.

"Hush love, we'll not have that kind of talk. The only conversation I want to resume when I return will be between the sheets." Katze smiled, "And your soft moans mixing with mine."

The two lovers kissed for a few more moments before Katze returned to the main hall. Lady Erin was standing near the large pane windows that overlooked the city. It was the first time she viewed the new world since her return. The images she saw through a monitor paled to the real thing. And although the city was impressive, there was something missing.

The natural beauty of Amoi's vegetation was limited to the populated cities, however, the damage of the past was now the burden of the present generation. She knew Yuri saw the destruction of Amoi in her time, but in Erin's memory, Amoi was still green and beautiful, with fields of grass, and flowers. The forests and pristine seashores were all but gone, and the once fertile plains, were now a wasteland of ruins.

"It must be restored." Erin whispered, as she shook her head. She turned around to find the men all gazing at her; their travel bags at their feet. Katze now heard her words, and felt her disappointment. He figured the exposure he had to the young Queen was strengthening his ability, as Lady Erin unlocked the door to his mind.

Yui was nearly in tears, as he could now see fragments of what Lady Erin was recalling in his own mind. He had no doubt that by the time they set off to Aristia, he would be seeing the realm inside a person's mind. He knew of what Lady Erin spoke of in her mind. The Amoi he knew was beautiful despite the wars. But his present persona knew Amoi as it was now.

"My Lady, we are all set." Odi spoke, "I've received a message from Lord Harmon who indicated all were on board now, as the time of departure was moved up due to Lady Yuri's stirring."

"Yes, we must leave now," Erin smiled. She walked up to Daryl, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Daryl's face became bright pink, as she touched his face. "Daryl, thank you for lending me Katze. I will make sure he returns safely." Lady Erin winked at the blushing Daryl.

"Yes, my Lady." Daryl whispered, "Thank you, I will pray for your safe journey."

Daryl and Toma bowed as Erin was led out the door. Toma was holding Pixie in his arms, as Yui left him in charge of his little pet. The silence was deafening to the two young men, and before they knew it found themselves in tears.

Jupiter waited for all to board the Lord's Shield, and appeared in the conference room after Lady Erin was seated.

"My Lady, Lords, and Specialists. I have opened the Path of the Ancients to Aristia in order to make your journey a quick one. Lady Yuri will be a challenge for some of you, though I am confident in your ability to navigate both in space, and in our sleeping Queen's mind. The tools are set before you, and all that can be done, has been done with the hope of a safe awakening of our dear Queen, and the safe return of our Lords.

The Lord's Shield is a marvel of modern engineering, and aerodynamics. With Lord Stone's personal navigator, Sir Lew Hilliard, I know you are all in excellent hands. This is Amoi's fastest, if not it's best kept secret; next to our Ancients." Jupiter smiled at Erin and Yui, "I will continue to monitor your travels, until you reach Aristia. Should you divert away from beacon nine-four-two I will be tracking your progress through the beacons you trigger. Have a safe journey Gentlemen, my Queen," Jupiter bowed towards Erin, "Survive the day."

A collective response of "Survive the day!" was returned to Jupiter, as she faded. Erin was surprised to hear the Warrior's call still being used in the modern era, as the men stuck the conference table with their fists. She searched for Yui's face, as she remembered that it was Lord Valcor Fai's favorite call from the young Warriors trained at the Sentinel's Academy. Her Riki also knew this call.

As the men all went to their stations, Erin was escorted to her quarters by Odi and the twins. Odi would be sharing his quarters with Katze and Yui next to the young Queen who would share her quarters with nurse Selene. Freyn and Askel were across from Lady Erin, and the Elders shared the quarters down the same corridor.

The Specialists' and the team from the Firm would share the open squad bay, with the Medical Staff taking the private suites near Lady Yuri's travel chamber. She would be set up in the Medical Center with round the clock monitoring. Doctor Haruki was out of his element, but he and his team of assistants would now rotate in Lady Yuri's care.

It was quite an unusual mission, but everyone was excited and ready to begin. As the Lord's Shield left Amoi's atmosphere, the course was entered, and the beacons were triggered. Lord Harmon sat in one of the navigators seats. He was trying to size up Sir Hilliard, Lord Stone's private navigator who was chatting quietly with Sir Earl. They were sharing quarters, and spoke of their luck in taking Lord Stone's private ship out for a ride. Lord Harmon knew nothing about the pilot, and even less of Sir Earl, since the Firm was cloaked in secrecy.

He figured he would introduce himself, and break the ice. "Well, it seems they are all settling in, I am Lord..."

"Lord Gavan Harmon, Intelligence Specialist, and Lord Am's right hand man. Yes, I know." Sir Hilliard smiled, as he greeted Lord Harmon.

Gavan did not know what to think, as Sir Hilliard knew him. "Well of course he did." He thought to himself. They were actually the true security division of Amoi, as he's only recently learned. The Firm knew of every Blondie, no- actually every Intellect ever birthed.

"I am at a disadvantage, Sir Hilliard is it?" Gavan gave him a sideways glance, "I forget the Firm knows the population far better than our own Intelligence branch. Is there anything you two don't know about me? Just to cut to the chase, so I don't make a fool of myself." Gavan said rather dryly.

Sir Hilliard laughed softly, "Well let's begin with a less formal conversation." Sir Hilliard spoke, "You and I will be working quite closely I wager, and I'm not one to keep repeating myself. I am Sir Lew Hilliard, personal navigator for Lord Hector Stone. And I believe you know Sir Earl, keeper of the Firm's Archives? I am not accustomed to formal banter, and idle chit chat, however I will give you a straight forward answer, and hold you to the same Lord Harmon."

Gavan was stunned with Lew's rather blunt introduction, but was quite pleased to find the navigator refreshingly honest.

"I can appreciate your candid introduction, and prefer the arrow to hit the mark, rather than dance around the target no?" Gavan winked at Lew, "Then you must know that all these changes and revelations are quite new for not only myself, but for all Elite. To be honest, I find the whole idea of a Royal presence on Amoi quite exciting.

I was quite enchanted with both Lord Iason and the young Prince's introductions. Though I'd never dreamed our ancient history was returning from the dust. I don't know how your Firm could keep it all under your hat come to think of it. I don't know if I would have been able to do that. I know this is a strange comment to make for someone in Intelligence, but I find it fascinating how well organized the Firm really is."

Lew found this Lord rather odd, in his verbose manner, but he found he rather liked it. But it was Sir Earl who spoke, "Yes, we are raised in the Firm, educated in the history of Amoi, and of it's Clansmen. You Lord Harmon are an Intellect. And you should be proud of your Clan. The term Elite is a dividing factor among our citizens, and one you should endeavor to remove from your vocabulary. I am of the Warrior Clans, and find the return of such an era quite inviting."

"Yes, the three Clans. I've been reading all of the past archives, since Jupiter granted access to them."

"Ah, but there you are incorrect. There are actually _four_ Clans. Lady Jupiter is the Fourth Clan."

"Well, there you are correct, and I stand corrected. Lady Jupiter was indeed the fourth." Lord Hilliard smiled.

The three men laughed quietly as they found a middle ground to their common interests. Sir Hilliard would now give Lord Harmon his short tour of the bridge a they headed through the gateway into the Path of the Ancients. The ship's intergalactic capabilities were impressive to both Sir Earl and Lord Harmon. The distance to Aristia would be decreased with all beacons granting access upon picking up on the ships signature.

It was only the third time in as many months that Jupiter intentionally opened up the Path. With the Queens on board the fastest ship in the fleet, she hoped Lady Yuri's deteriorating mind blocks would hold until they reached Aristia. But as she monitored her vitals from her chambers, she calculated that the strong Queen would break through at any given moment.

With the walls firmly raised, Riki's silence was met with curiosity by Lord Viho. Riki's vitals were steady, however Doctor Setsuro could not find anything that would prevent him from waking, since the tranquilizer's effects should have worn off by now. He looked upon Riki with curiosity as to his incredible power, considering he was such a young man.

He recalled hearing Riki's voice as he attempted to inject Martin with the serum, then watched helplessly, as he and Iason deflected him and then prevented the Elders from approaching the two young men. Riki's serene face confused the physician, as he inspected his body, and found nothing unusual or telling.

"Don't get too close Setsuro," Bastian slowly entered Riki's cell. "He may appear innocent, but I assure you, that young man can turn you to ash with little effort."

Setsuro removed his monitor from Riki's chest, finding the readings confusing. His metabolism was running incredibly high, and yet he had not ingested neither water or food. He took a blood sample, and found high levels of an unknown substance, and wanted to run some tests.

"I have yet to determine why he is still under. All his vitals are elevated in that his body is burning energy at a high rate, and I'm at a loss as to why. Also, do you know anything about this collar the Elders placed on him?"

"It is my understanding that the collars are made of a mineral found on Yasuo. The Elders found that when they used their powers, the mineral made the natives docile. So that collar, as you can see, has a mechanism that activates the minerals in the collar. They hope that Lord Oskuro will also become docile while wearing it. Though we can't tell at this point until he awakens. Which in my opinion is best he does not."

Setsuro finished his exam, and both men left Riki's cell. From within his mind, Riki's wall was holding up. He could hear their conversation, but remained physically dormant, giving no hint his consciousness was quite active. Although he could have torn the doctors head off for the blood sample he took.

He thought of the wall when he recalled Raoul's suffering being held back by mind blocks, and the sleeping seal both he and his father had placed. His was a self-induced state, however he would remain quite awake behind it's protective barrier. They spoke of the collar placed around his neck, with more information being given by the two men. But Riki decided not to test his theory just yet. They would not do anything to him while he slept, knowing the Elders wanted to make a big production of his execution.

The only thing he did not like was the silence. He was alone with his thoughts so as to not give the Elders any indication that he was conscious. Riki had only risked his cover while Theo was antagonizing Elder Simon. He was fortunate that there was so much energy floating from the two ships, he was not detected by his captors.

But in doing so, Riki discovered that the young would-be heir of the Elder Clans, was now beginning to show signs of a change of heart. Reality in the form of Theo's memory of Yui, and the murder of innocent children did not sit well withing his heart.

But Riki could also hear Iason's cries, even thought he knew his lover would not show it on his face. It was the one thing Riki found hard to take. But the wall would remain raised until they arrived on Yasuo. Riki would not make his move until then, where the numbers were higher...on the Elders' side. There was an unanswered call for help he would not miss the second time around, and he had a promise to fulfill to a native Chief of long ago.

The ship seemed rather quiet, as Lord Bastian returned to the bridge. Elder Simon was pushing the ship's engines, having taken the detour through the long wormhole. They risked much by traveling through the ship graveyard that littered the ancient passage, and it would take them one day longer to reach Yasuo. But the Elders were confident there was a loss to their enemy, as the reports of the trap being triggered gave the Elders a false sense of security. One both Bastian and Simon refused to believe.

"I can see the same thoughts running through your mind Lord Bastian. I gather you were visiting our Royal guest?" Simon whispered from his seat. The young Elder piloting the ship was also uneasy, as he was witness to the loss of two of his fellow Elders at the hands of Lord Kai.

"Well, Setsuro can't find a reason why Lord Oskuro hasn't awakened." Bastian spoke, "He just lays there, dead to the world. He hasn't even moved once, which prompted the good doctor to examine him. He indicated there were some rather odd readings, and was about to conduct some analysis of his blood."

"Why in the world would he do that?" Simon spoke, "It's not his chemical make up we're worried about, it is his natural ability to kill with the use of his inner powers! I feel if Lord Oskuro was to awaken, he would probably have taken the lives of us all, and destroyed the ship by now. Which makes me wonder if he's up to something."

"Yes, I agree. Lord Oskuro has never been one to just roll over, he is the spark that drives Lord Mink. It's as if he has a wall built up between his mind and ours." Bastian looked at the monitor to Riki's cell, which continued to show the same image of him sleeping.

"Well, if he was hiding behind some psychological barrier, we would have picked up on it by now. I have yet to pick up the thoughts of anyone else but our own men...and that empathic fool, Theo."

Bastian recalled Theo being healed by the Ancients, and wondered if the Royals were just playing cat and mouse. "I don't mind seeing this Prince in a cell, though I personally enjoyed seeing Lord Riki back in chains; talk about going full circle." Bastian and Simon laughed softly, as they looked at the monitor once again. They both stopped to see if Riki moved, as Bastian could have sworn he saw him twitch.

In fact Riki did twitch as that remark, but stopped himself from moving again. He was furious at their words, but knew the real action was yet to come. He went back to the images of the Yasuo natives clutching their children at their breast, as they fought off the Elders. Then he recalled the images of Yui's hell from long ago, and wanted to keep that in the forefront of his emotional state. He would unleash it towards the right people. He was certain Iason was thinking the same thing.

Actually, Iason was far from thinking about anyone else but Riki. He continued to pace the corridors, and everyone was giving him a wide berth. He had yet to transform back to normal, giving everyone the clear image of what his mind was thinking. He wanted to pummel Lord Bastian for his involvement, and for the loss of life he's left in his wake.

Iason fumed thinking of the many times the pretentious noble made advances towards him, and the liberties he took upon Riki. Daring to touch him, all the while knowing he was about to witness his abduction. Iason's eyes grew dark thinking of the injuries he suffered, and in turn the injuries that almost killed Riki. This did not help calm his mind.

Ayuda was feeling the power of his energy, and kept a short distance away from the angry Iason. He knew the tall Lord was in a foul mood. The air was filled with static, and Iason was ignoring the chimes of the little bells that were braided along his hair. He stopped at the observation deck near the mess hall and looked at the darkness of space watching the stars streak by. The image of Riki being dragged away kept playing in a loop in his mind. He knew Riki was in danger, and felt helpless that with all the power within his body, he was unable to reach him.

"How dare they touch him!" Iason hissed under his breath. He suddenly felt the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder, but as he turned around, he saw Martin fly off against the wall.

"Martin!"

Iason ran to the young man who was unconscious. Ayuda quickly ran towards the fallen youth, but was also pushed back by Iason's energy.

"Iason! Please lower your power, I can't approach you or Martin!"

Iason now realized his present state of mind was now responsible for injury to Martin. He quickly transformed back to normal, and took Martin into his arms. He rushed to the med-center, and placed him on an exam table. Heiku quickly assessed Martin's condition with a palm scanner.

"He will be alright my Lord. He did receive a shock to his system, but seems to be waking now."

Martin opened his eyes, and found Iason near tears, as the anxious Lord felt horrible for his injury. "Martin, please forgive me.." Iason whispered, "I was lost in thought, and did not sense your presence."

Martin could still feel the energy throughout his body, and did his best to smile. "I am fine my Lord, no real damage," He lied, "though I now know what your enemy will get when we find Lord Riki."

Iason raised Martin's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, I'll not ignore the bells again..."

Martin reached up and touched the three bells that were braided on a strand of hair. He moved them playfully, and smiled. "I know that Lord Riki is foremost in your mind my Lord, it is understandable. Please don't worry."

Of course Martin's kindness only made Iason feel worse, but he gave the young man a slight smile. He looked at Ayuda, who also was affected in that he could not help Martin in his state of mind. He would have to power down, and keep his anger in check. It would have to wait until his enemy was before him. Iason smiled once again, and then turned to leave the med-center. Ayuda immediately followed behind.

"Ayuda," Iason began, "You may be excused from my watch, please...I really need to be alone with my thoughts." Iason did his best to smile, though he was visibly upset with Martin's injury.

"Of course my Lord." Ayuda bowed, "I will check on you later, if you don't mind?"

Iason gave him a nod, and walked away.

Iason headed back to his quarters, deciding to meditate for a while and calm his mind. When he came around the corner to his quarters, he picked up the scent of candles. The mineral candles. He entered his room, and found several candles lit, and Riki's meditation spheres on his pillow. Iason turned to find Petros sitting in a chair.

"Please excuse me for entering your quarters uninvited, but word of Martin's injury prompted me to come to you my Lord, and calm your mind. You are alone for the first time in months, and I can see the anxiety upon your face. Please, have a seat and let's begin. Some calming breathing exercises should prepare you for some deeper cleansing thoughts."

"Petros, I..." Iason began.

"This is not a discussion my Lord, the anxiety level on board is extremely high. And while this is only a means to settle your mind, it won't take from you the importance of your feelings for Riki. You need to be focused, and strong in your resolve. You are releasing energy that you will need in the battle that we both know is coming. So let's begin."

Iason let out a weak sigh, as he knew Petros was right. With his incredible power permeating around him, he may not only endanger the crew, but drain his energy. Iason slowly sat down on Riki's pillow, and with the meditation balls in his hands, began his breathing routine. He slowly listened to Petros' quiet whispers, as it helped him let go of his anxiety. Petros found Iason sitting serenely in his gardens on Aristia. He remained behind Iason's energy veil, and watched over him.

Raimen was also at that very moment pacing the floor of his quarters. The anger that was burning within was slowly beginning to find it's way to the surface. It was never in his character to hate anyone, or anything. He was a fun loving Intellect who preferred to enjoy life to its fullest and invent things, rather than deal with leading his Clansmen. He was an incredible leader and his ability was above reproach. However his strengths were leading with knowledge, and a heightened intellect that was leaps and bounds ahead of both Warrior or Elder.

But Raimen needed release.

Kai on the other hand was fit to be tied, and just as Iason was given a wide berth, Kai would find himself distant from the crew. The Warrior Lord was not as obvious, showing no outward appearance or transformation; with one exception. Kai's eyes told the tale. They were pitch black, and that was warning enough.

He found his peace of mind doing his rounds, and seeing that everyone, and everything was in excellent running order. Raoul could see he was trying to be constructive, however, when he spotted him staring at his whip, Raoul decided to lead the bull by the horns and invited him to do a bit of target practice in the shuttle bay. The two Lords made their way to the shuttle bay but were surprised to find the shuttle bay was already occupied by someone else who had the same idea.

Raimen was floating in the center of the shuttle bay with several targets flying all around him. Kai and Raoul noticed his face betrayed his anger, as Raimen began to systematically destroy the items with his lightning strikes. The air was filled with static electricity, and Raimen had not noticed he had an audience.

With his back to Kai and Raoul, Raimen opened the palms of his hands, and released his energy. This made the lights flicker on and off. Fearing Raimen would damage the two small shuttles in the bay, Kai turned to Raoul and waved for him to leave. Raoul bowed and quietly made his exit.

Kai remained still by the entrance, and observed Raimen quietly. It had been a long time since he's seen Raimen unleash power in anger. If he wasn't concerned for the ship, he'd love to watch Raimen levitate for some time, as he looked absolutely incredible with his muscles extending and flexing; tightening and reaching for his target. Raimen's hair whipped about his head as if caught in a tempest, and his eyes were the deepest blue he's ever seen.

When Raimen registered that he was being observed, he quickly turned around as he continued to levitate, but began to float softly down to the floor; yet his feet remained inches off the deck. His face began to transform once again to it's peaceful expression, and he reached out for his lover.

Kai placed a hand behind his head, and gently pulled him towards his face. Raimen took his mouth eagerly, as the surge of energy transferred from the palms of his hands, to Kai's body as he wrapped his arms around his waist. It had indeed been a long time since Kai witnessed Raimen unleash his anger, and Kai had yet to ask what was wrong.

He had sensed his lover's agitation when Eric was found beneath the bowels of Jupiter's matrix, when he did not hesitate then to attack the Elder youth without reservation. But then Raimen held back after realizing Jupiter wanted Iason and Riki to have their revenge on the one who was the cause of Amoi's wars, their separation, and Ian's death.

So Raimen scaled back his anger then. When Martin and Jake were tortured, Kai felt his lover's anger, and his sadness over seeing an innocent suffer. And yet Raimen held back from killing their assailants, once again scaling back his anger.

As a Warrior Lord, Kai was always given the freedom to unleash his anger, frustrations, and agony on an enemy without remorse, or reservations. But Raimen was never granted release for the weights he carried chained to his body. He could see that Raimen would soon break if not given release from the ghosts that haunted his soul.

Something Kai knew very intimately.

On the surface he understood what Raimen was feeling, but within his mind the empath in him could only pick up the distant vibrations of the turmoil his heart was experiencing. Though Kai was not a powerful empath, he knew his lover, and he knew Raimen was suffering as the thoughts of Yuri were always present in his mind. Kai wanted very much to help him vent and focus his anger in the right direction.

Raimen did not speak a word, but continued to electrify the air and glow as there was no outlet while in transit. And like Raoul, Raimen would need to find some open skies, and unlimited targets. So Kai absorbed the energy, and let it flow from his body and dissipate between their loving embrace.

Raimen's eyes were so dark, so blue, Kai could not help but find the whole encounter rather arousing. Raimen finally smiled, and was now turning his frustrations into desire. Within moments, Raimen stopped levitating, and his toes landed softly onto the deck.

"You always knew how to calm the storm in me Kai." Raimen whispered, as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm afraid when we land, I may not be as regal as you see me. I can't recall a time when I desired blood for those transgressions against us...how would Yuri see me?"

Kai gazed into his lover's eyes, and chose his words carefully. Raimen's heart was breaking, and the Warrior Lord wanted to help him aim those arrows in the right direction.

"My love, you see this here?" Kai pointed to the small balls of energy dancing quietly on Raimen's palms, "This is your passion, for I've been on the receiving end of this power through this." Kai gently caressed the bulge beneath Raimen's trousers.

"And this is also your healing, for I've seen you do this for the first time to complete strangers, would be lovers, and an Elder." Kai laughed softly, "Something I've not seen in...well in centuries. But my love, you are a husband, and a father. And foremost, you are Lord of the Intellects. You must unleash that power for the your Queen's suffering, your son's heartache, and also for the suffering of your people. You must do this in order to fight the enemy effectively."

Raimen's eyes began to transform back to their gentle blue, as Kai's black eyes also faded back to their calmer gaze.

"Let me help you release some of that passion in a way that won't destroy the ship or your heart. Come my love, let us dance between the sheets. Just for a little while, as we close the distance to the ones who will be on the receiving end of your wrath...and mine."

Raimen's eyes filled with tears, as it was clear to him that his lover indeed knew him through and through. "Did I hurt you just now?" Raimen looked at Kai's body.

"Are you kidding me? I could use a good jolt or two coming from you. Perhaps I'll let you tie me up a bit and have you zap what counts for fun" Kai raised his eyebrows suggestively.

The two lovers slowly walked back to their quarters, and did not bother to turn on the lights. They quickly tore their clothes off each other, and their passion was indeed released several times before Raimen finally fell asleep, exhausted.

Kai found Raimen relentless in his desire to release his energy, and recalled the days of their young love, when Raimen's passion was often equal to his own. They often passed their energy back and forth in innocent discovery, until they were both exhausted, and slept in each others arms late into the day.

But they were not on Amoi, nor were their lives blissfully happy. They were off to wage war with an ancient nemesis, to retrieve one of their own before tragedy struck yet again. Kai looked down at his sleeping lover, and could still detect his anxiety, though Raimen was now concealing it once again. But Kai knew it was there. The Warrior Lord would find his son alive, or the enemy would not survive the hell he would unleash on those who held him. And he wasn't even thinking of what Iason would do.

_**Near beacon nine-four-two...**_

Erin sat up suddenly, as the voice in her mind was distant, but it was also, not Yuri's. She looked out the portal to find the ship's speed had been increased. The stars were golden streaks of light, as the Lord's Shield was flying from one wormhole to another, seamlessly gliding upon a black cloak sprinkled with stars.

Erin rose from her bed, as she followed the thoughts that led her from one corridor to another, and before she knew it, she was standing before the bridge and her pilot. Odi had followed her from the moment she left her room, as he could see that Erin was not awake.

Lord Harmon and Sir Earl stood up immediately, as Erin walked down to the step that led to the navigators seat, and looked down at Sir Hilliard. She looked at the navigational heading, and then up at the large monitor showing the stars ahead.

"Beacon five-two-five to the Sentinel's Chariot that flows with time. It is the echo of one so loyal, he gave his life so that two men would awaken with the son's of Amoi." Erin closed her eyes once again, and then opened them. They had changed color, and their golden glow startled everyone on the bridge.

Odi immediately called Elder Bernard to the bridge, as he's never seen anything like this with the other Ancients who were awakened. Within moments, Elder Bernard was entering the bridge and gazing at Erin's eyes. He pieced together the golden tones, and the expression on her face, as if she knew where she was going.

"Beacon one-two-seven-two the Lord's are sleeping, yet the Ladies mourn. One Lord, ten Maidens, the tally is full and the water's run deep." Erin's gaze turned to Elder Bernard, as her hair began to float, and her face glowed softly.

"Sir Odi, our fair Queen is in the midst of a waking dream, and also, she's able to see the wormholes."

"What?" Lord Harmon looked at the Elder as if he was insane. "What in the world is a waking dream? And no one can see the worm holes!"

Odi knew what a waking dream was, but could she really see the wormholes? As far as he knew no one could do that. But then again, no one knew of the slumbering Royals below Jupiter's core several months ago either.

"Okay. Well, I've seen Lord Riki in a waking dream several times, so I understand that. But what the hell is wrong with her eyes?"

"She has the ability to see the worm holes, and her eyes are the tell-tale sign. This gift was usually only among the Elder's of Old. It was rare to see a Warrior or Intellect capable of this, and I'll wager, that Lady Erin is picking up on the echo of her son, Lord Riki." Elder Bernard watched Erin now point to the navigational charts.

"Beacon one-two-seven-zero and the children are crying as the whip lands on their back. So mourn the sons of Amoi in dreams that traveled on the winds of time."

Lady Erin began tremble, as she looked at the men on the bridge, and looked right through them. Odi now noticed tears were rolling down Erin's face, as she clutched her hands over her heart.

"The Path is littered with the blood of the Ancients, yet the seed of their forefather's binds the children of the innocent."

As Erin continued to gaze at the front monitor, Yui and Katze now appeared at the entrance to the bridge. Yui was in tears. For the first time he could see what Erin was seeing.

Katze clutched his chest as he picked up the anxiety of the young Queen. "Katze, what is it you see?" Odi whispered, "Can you see anything?"

"No, but I feel her sadness, and it's as if someone has gripped my heart and is trying to tear it out of my chest!" Katze breathed hard.

"I can see." Yui whispered, as he looked at Odi, "She is seeing the path the Sentinel's Chariot took, but she also sees the echo of...of Lord Yousi's death?" As Yui watched, Erin stepped back as if seeing the Elder's ships explode; the one that took Yousi. As the men watched, Erin spoke once more.

"Beacon one-three-zero-two and the Lords dance with the Maidens. The son's of Amoi are divided. The Flame reaches for his Tempest, and all is silent. The walls of faith as been raised, and the child weeps in the darkness."

Erin suddenly faints, falling into Lord Harmon's arms as her last thoughts were of Riki. She opens her eyes to find the six men looking down at her anxiously. Dr. Haruki was heard running down the corridor with Selene and two assistants. They had been monitoring Lady Yuri, whose vitals suddenly shot up.

"Odi, what happened?" Selene asked the tall bodyguard, "How did she get here?"

"I was about to do my rounds, when I saw her open the door to her quarters, and walk down the corridor. I thought she was awake, but she never responded to my words. She walked in and suddenly began to give coordinates to a number of beacons." Odi looked over at Sir Hilliard.

"Y-Yes, and not just any beacons, but ancient portals that have not been triggered in centuries. My briefing with Jupiter revealed that the Sentinel's Chariot was last heard from after it triggered beacon one-one-seven-two and then they went silent. But according to Lady Erin she reached them on Les Fidelis near beacon one-three-zero-two. The Lords had found the Maidens and where about to leave when they were attacked."

"Briefing?" Lord Harmon spoke, "I know we are just the escort for our two Queens, but I will need to know a bit about all that has happened in the last two days, or else we may fail to turn right when we were suppose to turn left."

"Don't fret child," Erin finally spoke, as Doctor Haruki gave her a once over with his scanner. Erin shooed him away, and made to get up, only to be held down by Selene.

"My Lady, you should not rise so suddenly, after fainting." Selene whispered.

"Oh I am fine! Such a fuss over nothing." Erin lied, "I was able to pick up on Lord Xu's echo. At least that is what Elder Jonas once called them."

"Yes my Lady," Elder Bernard spoke, "The echo in time where one's life ends. We believe if you cross over the echo of your past life which in his case -was his death- one's mind awakens to that prior life." Bernard looked at Erin's eyes, "Your eyes betray the gift of sight my Lady. Normally only Elders were known to see the golden wormholes. Their eyes had a gold tone, and they could see the path of these wormholes. Have you ever seen them before my Lady?"

"No, never. But Riki and I are very sensitive to these things. I believe I picked up on Riki's trail among others. That child never fails to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for his mother. But I also picked up on Lady Yuri, and by the look in your eyes Dr. Haruki, I gather the Lady is close to the surface?"

"Yes, Lady Yuri opened her eyes for a brief moment, then closed them. Her vitals are rising, and I believe she will awaken before we arrive on Aristia."

"Actually I believe we won't make it to Aristia." Erin whispered, "Since we've been told where the magic is. Is that not so, Sir Odi?"

"Yes my Lady." Odi spoke, "But we may need to see how well Lady Yuri does before we make the final decision."

"Sir Hilliard, how soon before we reach the first beacon?" Erin turned to the Navigator.

"We are upon beacon five-two-five, however if we continue on course this would take us to beacon nine-four-two, one of the portals that leads to the same destination, if we are going by your first coordinates."

"That will take us to the outer territories of Aristia, how soon would we arrive there?" Erin spoke from the chair she was placed in.

"We shall be there within two hours. Jupiter opened the beacons for our ship to pass without delay. But I must remind you my Lady, that the beacons you spoke of are ancient, and unstable."

"Not so," Erin countered, "The Sentinel's Chariot traveled these coordinates, and made it safely across the Path. We shall do the same but with greater speed. In my mind's eye, I saw the stars streaking by our portals, and I believe this is due to.."

"Faster wormholes." Sir Hilliard spoke. "The wormholes are unstable unless you could see them, and if Elder Bernard is correct, and our Lords traveled with the gift of sight, then we would not be second guessing each beacon."

"Wonderful!" Erin smiled, "Then that's the plan. Now my young lady, I will go and see Lady Yuri." Erin put her arms up and was helped to rise by Selene and Dr. Haruki. "Katze, you and Lord Yui, need to follow me to the medical center. I fear this will be a test of how much you two have grown in the past several hours."

Erin was taken to the medical center, with Katze and Yui and Sir Earl trailing behind. Katze gave Odi a nod, as the tall guard remained behind to speak with Sir Hilliard and Lord Harmon.

"I know I don't have to tell you Sir Hilliard of the strangeness of my day to day activities involving the Royal Family, as there never seems to be a dull moment." Odi sat with a deep sigh. "But one thing I have learned in my experience with them, is to never take them lightly. I witnessed Lord Riki's awakening, as well as Lord Omaki Ghan and Lord Argent Jensen's.

These Ancients are at the very least eccentric, but are at the most- always right. They see the world through eyes that have transcend both time, and space. And I will not lie to you two, they are quite a handful to manage." Odi rubbed his temples that began to pulse with all the drama.

"But if our fair Queen has given you the coordinates, I would follow her lead. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that we are in for a hell of a ride, and I already know the level of intensity in which they travel." Odi gave the two men a side-ways glance.

Lord Harmon shook his head. "You know, Lord Am once told me that Lord Iason and Lord Oskuro were like the tide of the sea. In that you never turn your back on it, less it drags you way." He laughed quietly, "And I think the Queens are the unforeseen squall that will haul all our asses into the deep if you are not on your toes!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Odi chimed in, "The Lord Father's will hit you like a tidal wave, with the intensity to rival Jupiter's rumble of the city's foundations. And they will make you laugh your ass off in the process with their mischievous antics! If you could only see how red Lord Iason becomes when those two are at a party...try being in charge of _that_ security detail!" Odi laughed despite himself.

After confirming their next course of action, Odi excused himself, and made his way to the medical center, where Lady Erin was sitting next to Lady Yuri's bed. The adjoining room was filled to capacity with the Elders, and they were all meditating quietly, as it appeared the young Intellect Queen was stirring in her sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The Lost Chapter 25: Lady Yuri Mink

Katze sat quietly, meditating next to Yui. The Elders had prepared their bodies with candles and scented lotions as they would Riki and Iason. The two men were crossing over into new territory, as only the Ancients reacted to the minerals of Aristia's hot springs. Katze knew Riki and Iason were the exception in the way they resonated with the minerals, and the energy that was drawn to them as metal is drawn by a magnet's pull.

But Katze was not an Ancient. He was not gifted with the powers of his ancestors, at least not as an Ancient. He watched Yui's hair begin to dance, as the young Lord was gaining strength with each moment, as he recalled his past.

Yui had seen over a century of battle, and wore the scars of the past within his heart. But the young man who only a few days earlier was the quiet and loyal attendant to Raoul's household, was on the path of renewal. His present state of mind was the balance to quiet the voices from his traumatic past.

The reconciling of Yui's past to the present was incredible in Katze's eyes. Katze could feel the energy being raised by Yui's inner powers, even if he couldn't generate the same energy himself, his mind was beginning to focus. There was a darkness he would learn to adjust to. One that was within every mind. He could hear the soft echoes in Lady Yuri's voice, and could feel the strange quietness of her mind.

He had done his homework with regards the young Queens after the archives held by Jupiter were made available. It was a subject of much discussion between him and Daryl. His interest in the Royals carried on into the late hours of the evening, and away from his lover's bed. The jealous nature of the usually quiet and unassuming young man was becoming an issue between them.

But Katze would not be left behind in the renaissance being paved by Jupiter. He knew that Iason and Riki's lives were never going to be the same. They were no longer the same men who filled their days with the affairs of Amoi's citizens. No, they were much more, and he was staring at two reasons why in the fair queens before him.

Lady Yuri died of a broken heart. A life filled with loneliness and despair. He knew he would see not only what she witnessed, but also feel what she felt. He recalled Riki's expressions whenever he sensed something, and now understood this feeling. The pain he felt earlier on the bridge was a reminder of just how important their mission was.

In Yui's mind, the young Lord found himself standing behind a veil of darkness. He could hear Lady Yuri softly crying, as she lamented the loss of Raimen. It was a loop that filled the mind of the mournful Queen. He heard her call out for Raimen, and before he knew it, Lady Yuri was before him. She could not see him, but he could see her. This excited, and frightened him. He didn't know what to do, so he began to call out to Lady Erin.

"My Queen, Lady Yuri is awake, and she's looking at me..." Yui whispered. He remained behind the black veil that separated him from Lady Yuri. The air was stagnant, and as Lady Yuri walked past him, Katze appeared next to him.

"Yui?" Katze whispered as he reached out in front of him. "I can't see very well, but I can hear fine."

"She's walking away, what should we do?" Yui stepped forward and began to follow Yuri. The young Queen headed down a corridor that opened up to her left.

Katze grabbed hold of Yui's shirt, and although his vision was not as clear, he could see the dim light of the open corridor. Katze was excited as the sensations were new to him, and at first found his legs would not cooperate.

Yui on the other hand had been in the eye's mind twice already, and navigating this realm was now easy for him.

"Katze, this is all about the mind, so I guess you should will your body to move? Though you seem to be doing fine on your own." Yui slowly followed Yuri, with Katze right next to him.

Lady Erin was being prepared by the Elders and Selene. She quickly began to reach out for Yui and Katze, surprised the two had ventured into Yuri's mind on their own. It could not be helped, as the two were quite excited over their new roles. She found Yuri's mind as black as night, and it was just as Jupiter spoke, she was an empath, however she was as one blindfolded in a realm of darkness. She whispered towards Yui, who reached out and touched her outstretched hand, and quickly had her by his side.

"My Lady, she is walking just ahead of us." Yui whispered back, "Can you see the light?"

"I can see very little, but the Elders will soon boost our powers, so be prepared Yui. I don't know how this will affect you Katze, but I believe that you may feel the surge also, and perhaps see more than you do now."

The three stood close together, as they waited for the Elders to catch up to them. As Elder Bernard led his team of Elders, they soon began to send their energy towards the three. Yui being the most sensitive of the three, felt the surge right away, followed by Erin and even Katze.

"Holy crap!" Katze exclaimed, "Pardon me my Lady, but this is a first for me." Katze blushed, as the vision in his mind began to grow, and the corridor lit up softly.

"Not at all Katze, you have felt this power before have you not?" Erin smiled, "I believe you mentioned my Riki healed both you and your lover's injuries no?"

Katze nodded towards Erin, as they moved forward. Katze was pensive, as he remembered Riki holding him in the hot springs. But this energy was different than Riki's. Riki's was warm and he could feel the compassion behind his gesture.

The Elders energy was of a different sort, yet he had to admit the immediate change in vision was better then the dimly lit view he had before. As the three continued to follow Yuri's footsteps, they noticed only her long blond hair as she turned into a room.

They entered what appeared to be her office, and found Lady Yuri entering data into her logs. The room was dimly lit with candles, and they could see it was a room carved into the foundation of Jupiter's tower. Yuri sat behind her desk, slowly entering the data from Lord Argent's logs.

"One Lord, ten Maidens...the tally is full, and my young Lords will soon end this nightmare." Yuri sighed, "Well my dear friend, we have now retrieved the first samples per Iason's program, though we are not experts in any sense of the word. Our brave trio will need easier instructions as to how they can do this quickly and effectively. Not only that, there is a clear risk to their health, so I have asked Lord Quiahtenon for his aid in teaching us how to do just that."

Yuri rubbed her eyes, as she continued to work. Jupiter's lights turned off and on, as she recorded Yuri's words.

"My young Iason was only a youth when he came up with this program, and now that they are all gone. I can only hope he will be found, so his instructions can someday bring back our dead. My dearest Raimen, my lovely Erin, how much I miss your company. If you could only see what this has done to Kai."

Erin brought her hand to her lips which trembled with Yuri's sad words. She was visibly exhausted, and had lost quite a bit of weight. Her long blond hair was worn loose over her shoulders, and held with a silk tie. But her beauty was not lost.

As the young Queen continued to enter data, they noticed Yuri's attire and wondered about it. She was wearing Raimen's trousers, and his long sleeved shirt; though it was obvious that she had them tailored to fit her smaller frame.

"We shall someday complete this mission, and fill the vault of specimens. I know there are millions who will never breath life again, and become the dust beneath our feet. But how does one pick who lives and who does not?"

Yuri watched the data load, as the numbers rose and were saved in Jupiter's memory.

"I envy your detachment from what weighs in the hearts of men Jupiter." Yuri spoke as Jupiter hummed softly. "But we are losing more Maidens to the wars, than Lords. Although the Lords are taking the brunt of the fighting. But Jupiter, we are losing our future.."

Yuri paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "What am I going to do? Iason did not say how many of one or the other, and surely he intended the Elder Clans to be included in his theories. But I will not pick their rotting corpses, nor dig for their bones."

Yuri sighed deeply, "If I must make a choice, it will be that we gather more Maiden's and less Lords, because our quivers will be empty if we cannot bear children. Though I would think our Lord Husbands would balk at the choice given their penchant for lovers, but they are not here to make that choice, I am."

Yui watched as the door to the small office slowly opened, and Lord Ghan walked into her office. He was bleeding from one arm, and his clothes were soiled. He bowed respectfully, then sat down in a tired heap; placing his sword across his lap. He pulled out his palm journal from his satchel, and pressed some commands.

"Oh Omaki! Are you all right?" Yuri looked alarmed, "Here, let me call Lord Quiahtenon, and have him take a look at that wound."

"Please don't bother the good Doctor my Lady, it is only a flesh wound." Omaki smiled, "I'll have one of the pretty nurses look at it in a few minutes." Omaki reached across from Lady Yuri and handed her his palm journal. Yuri immediately began to scan the data into her console.

"The list never ends does it Lord Ghan?" Yuri whispered as she looked at the lists. "How goes the battle in the neighboring territories?"

"The front has moved on since Lord Kai has pushed forward. Lord Rene Am has sent reinforcements and assigned you a Sentinel at Arms. Lord Saber has replaced Lord Sinclair, who was killed recently." Omaki gave Yuri a slight smile, "Did you think Lord Kai would leave you without a guard my Lady?"

Yuri was about to protest, when Lord Saber walked in. He was quite young for a Sentinel, but held a commanding stance before the young Queen. He was dressed in the Sentinel's uniform, and favored the whip and laser pistol. He bowed down respectfully, and smiled.

"My Lady, I have been assigned to shadow you, and hope you will accept my shield." Lord Saber gave Omaki a sideways glance. "I believe Lord Argent was inquiring about you Lord Ghan, as Lady Yuri has a heavy schedule today according to her aid."

Lord Saber gave him pointed look as if Omaki did not belong in the presence of the young Queen. The fact that he was sitting casually as the young Queen continued to type in data, did not sit well with the eager guard.

Omaki returned the attitude by running his hand over his blade. Something Omaki favored, and as he sat up, he spoke.

"I will see to him when I am done with my briefing Lord Saber. And as it was you who walked in unannounced, you will need to exit Lady Yuri's presence until I have completed my task." Omaki gave him a leveled glance. "Until then, please make yourself useful, and guard the door to this office before we lose yet another Sentinel before you get the chance to stow your gear away."

Yuri gave Lord Saber a slight smile as she continued to punch in commands into her console, and loved how Omaki held his ground. He had come a long way since he first began his mission, and although it saddened her that some of his mischievous spark had been tainted by war, she loved his loyalty. Yuri knew she needed to say something, before Omaki took it upon himself to put the young Lord in his place.

"Yes Lord Saber, please get yourself settled in, and report to me within the hour." Yuri now gave Lord Saber a warm smile.

"Yes my Lady." Lord Saber bowed, and glared at Omaki as he turned to walk out of Yuri's office.

He was put off by Omaki's brash attitude, and wondered what kind of "briefing" an entertainer could possibly have to give the young Queen. Not only that, his disheveled appearance was beneath the presence of Royalty. At least this was his opinion.

"Now was that really necessary Omaki? He's only doing his job, which reminds me to send a message to Kai and protest his assigning me yet another Sentinel. He needs all the Sentinels he can find considering the number of fallen in our data bank."

A shadow now crossed Yuri's face, "This is disheartening. So many lost in as many days, and you and Argent must be sick of death. I am, and yet I only see names and family lines, while you, Argent and poor Yousi must suffer the horrors of war firsthand."

Omaki sat up as he now pushed Lord Saber's words out of his mind, when Yuri's voice lowered. He knew she suffered from great bouts of depression, as the numbers continued to rise; especially when she recognized the names of so many. He would now change the subject with one that was dear to her.

"My Lady, I have great news! Young Master Fai and Lady Fai have begun to move the children. I came across his newest member, a young girl by the name of Amanda. Yui found her few days ago, and while she did not talk much at first, I'm happy to report she has finally opened up and is now playing with the other children."

Yui listened to Omaki's account of his finding Amanda. A shadow covered his face, as he recalled finding the young girl beneath the body of her mother. Katze felt the anxiety that rose in Yui, and reached out to him. Lady Erin had quickly reached for him before he faded, and embraced him.

"Don't fret dear one, this shall pass with time, and we know this will not be the last time we hear of you and the children. So be brave Yui, we will all get through this." Erin whispered.

Yui gave her a nod, and took a deep breath. He gave Katze a brave smile as they once again listened and watched Lady Yuri's expression change. A beautiful smile now appeared on her face.

"That is wonderful Omaki! Is she truly doing better? Oh, I can't wait for them to arrive, I have heard from Lord Heiku recently, and he said the young ones arriving are also doing well considering what they are enduring."

"Yes, they do seem to bounce back once they feel safe." Omaki smiled.

The scene changed, and Katze and Yui were taken by surprise, as the images of Yuri and Omaki vanished. Erin reassured them that this was normal, recalling how her life was laid before everyone who witnessed her awakening.

Within moments, they were watching Lady Yuri below Jupiter's matrix, heading towards Raimen's stasis chamber. She reached up and softly ran her hand across Erin's chamber, as she walked passed it and stopped in front of Raimen.

Erin found this quite difficult to see, as this would be the first time she viewed her own lifeless body. Katze felt the pangs of despair, but could not tell if it was Erin's or Yuri's emotions he was picking up. He watched Erin walk up to her corpse and stare at her image. She was perfectly preserved, and had been dressed in her favorite gown.

"It must have been Yuri who remembered." Erin tearfully recalled, "She always loved the ceremonial robes." Erin turned to see Yuri sitting in front of Raimen's stasis chamber. She must have done so often, as the use of a chair indicated she spent many hours visiting his resting place.

"Oh Raimen..I truly miss your presence. I find it ironic that the two of you are here, when you brought us nothing but joy and laughter. I imagine you are out there somewhere teasing our lovely Erin with your mischievous jabs at one another. She's probably tossed a few things at you by now, and I would not doubt you are smiling with those beautiful blue eyes I simply adored."

The scene was a difficult one for the three empaths to witness, as the three of them felt her despair and the weight of her depression.

"I pray our son was as brilliant as we all knew him to be my love. He's given us the blueprints to upgrade Jupiter's programming, however without his intellect, we may never succeed. I will do as planned, and store the treasures of our world and not stop until the task is complete.

But dearest, the losses are great, and Kai has not stopped the wave of their madness. He's become a man possessed, and has decided to eliminate them altogether. Elder Jonas has now sealed himself in the Mountains, in the ancient ruins of our first ancestors. He's not responded to any of Kai's requests that he stop his Clansmen from their murderous lust.

But he refuses to take responsibility Raimen, can you believe that? He has abandoned us all, and has hidden his unaffected Clan in the deepest mines while we suffer. And we have suffered much."

The three watched as Yuri continued to speak to Raimen, as if she did this everyday. Yui found the weight of her sorrow in his heart, and didn't know how much Katze or Lady Erin would take, as the three of them were alone in this realm.

The scene changed once again, and this time, they found themselves in the royal gardens of the Mink Estate. There were many present, as it appeared to be a celebration of sorts.

Katze was amazed at the beauty of Amoi of the past. Everything was green and filled with flowers, and ponds, and trees..so many trees of such height, he only imagined them to be quite old. The gardens were lit with many torches, as the sounds of music was heard. There was the laughter of many permeating the grounds. Erin looked around and tried to recall the occasion.

Her eyes lit up, as she saw Riki and Iason dancing in the grand hall. The gathering was to celebrate their return to Amoi after years of space travel. The two ambassadors of Amoi had been to the farthest regions of their sector, and they returned with news of many newly discovered civilizations. They were in the middle of giving the guests an example of one of the many celebratory dances they were taught abroad.

Many laughed to see the once shy Prince blush with the sensual moves he was making. He was not so shy about them when he was learning them with Iason on those worlds. But to have his Clansmen -and more important- his parents watching was a bit much for the young Lord.

But what was really making the guests laugh was Raimen and Kai trying to imitate their moves. Of course the two Lords were a bit tipsy, and the Queens were not helping much, as they kept coming between the two lovers, pulling them apart to dance with them.

Erin laughed, as she recalled the party, and how much everyone enjoyed their son's romance. She beamed with pride, as she saw Riki standing up proudly, when Iason cupped his face and kiss him softly to the many oohing and aahing their performance.

Of course when Kai and Raimen tried that, Erin and Yuri, smacked them playfully on the ass, and ran from their husbands as they chased them around the hall. Good times she thought.

Katze was absolutely enchanted with the majesty of the Royal Estate, and the household. He had never seen such beauty in all his life. The sights and sounds, and the scents of the celebration were coming in so clearly, he felt he could step forward and melt within the crowd. That was until Yuri's memory flashed, and within moments, the scene of that grand hall changed.

A frightened Yuri was seen running upstairs to where the others were watching the chaos from their suite. Katze saw the Elders for the first time. He noticed their hair was whipping angrily, and their eyes held vacant expressions. He also noticed they wore red robes, knowing Elder Petros and his Elder Clans all wore blue; such a contrast as different as night and day.

And although Yui and Erin had already witnessed this scene unfold, Katze had yet to experience it. The only difference was that it was seen through the eyes of Yuri. Erin watched the Elder break into their suite, and through Yuri's eyes, saw Kai and Raimen attack each other.

Katze saw Yuri jump the Elder, only to be tossed head over heels backwards with a wave of his hand. It was then that Raimen, who was under the influence of the Elder's mind control, struck Erin accidentally, sending her over the balcony and down to her death.

Yuri screamed as Kai would now stab Raimen in the heart, and in his sorrow broke away from the Elder's spell fast enough to kill the Elder. Erin now saw Yuri's despair, as Raimen died in her arms. Kai's cries were just as heart wrenching, as Lord and Queen attempted to console themselves. Katze felt as if his chest was being crushed by the sadness of Lady Yuri.

Erin clasped her hands over her heart, as she once again, relieved the sorrow of the event. Katze came up to the young Queen who gave way to tears. It was too much and too soon. Yui watched the scene change, and as the familiar coolness of the fog began to appear, Erin knew they were coming to the critical moment of Yuri's awakening. But to their surprise, the fog dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

Confused by this, Erin and Yui looked around. Katze didn't know what was suppose to happen next, so to him it was just another scene change. He had seen enough to pieced together that this was Lady Yuri's life unfolding.

"One Lord, ten Maidens..." Yuri's voice was heard, "And now ghosts have appeared before my eyes."

Yuri appeared beneath the soft glow of moonlight. She was sitting on a bench beneath a tree in her gardens.

"I have seen many images in the darkness of my mind, yet I don't recognize you." Yuri pointed at Katze. "I recognize the ghost of Erin, but the young one looks familiar, though I don't think it could be.."

"I am Yui Fai, my Lady." Yui bravely stepped forward and bowed. "I know your son, and Lord Husband."

Yuri looked at the young man from head to toe, and could not believe this to be the child of Lord Valcor Fai. He was an infant the last time she saw him. But she was distracted by the man standing next to him, as he intrigued her.

"And you? You appear to be of the Warrior Clans, however I seem to doubt my weary eyes for you have scarlet hair. And your eyes are not the eyes of Elders, so young Sir who are you?"

Katze looked at Erin, who nodded toward him to move. Katze stepped forward, and spoke, "I am Katze, my Lady. I also know your son Lord Iason, who is my Lord Master. I know of your Lord Husband also."

"Lies!" Yuri shouted, "My Lord Husband is dead, and I fear my son is also deceased, as I've waited nearly three hundred years for his return. Are you also going to tell me you are real my Lady? I have been haunted by the image of your beauty for centuries, and I find it amusing that you would choose to haunt me with two strange men."

Erin trembled, as she carefully chose her words. She knew that Riki and Iason could do this without hesitating, but to see her friend, and long time lover doubt her presence was difficult. She looked at Yui, whom she had helped to awaken, and once again dug deep before she responded.

"My dear Yuri, it is I- Erin. You are no longer sleeping in death my dear. I've come to awaken you, for your mission has given to bear fruit, and our son's have returned." Erin noticed the scene change to the bowels of Jupiter's matrix. Yuri was seen walking fast, turning into a vault.

"No! That is not so, see there!" Yuri pointed into the vault which was half full, "The vault of specimens is not yet filled, and the horrors of war can be heard even at this depth. You are just a dream Erin and you are dead! And this- this is just my mind playing tricks on me!"

"That is not so my Lady," Katze once again spoke, "Lord Iason, your son has returned. He is Lord Heir of Amoi, and he and Lord Riki have found the Maidens in your vault. But your vault is not on Amoi. According to Jupiter, the vault was relocated off world, and was filled by the three. Lord Ghan, Lord Jensen, and Lord Xu. They fulfilled your mission at great cost and peril."

Yuri turned to Katze, "How could you possibly know this? It was a secret mission...off world you say?" Yuri looked at Yui, "And you child, you grew up? You were gathering the young were you not? But I learned...I learned that you died."

Yui's eyes filled with tears, "Yes my Lady, I died...as did many of the children...even Amanda..." Yui's voice trailed off.

"Yuri dear, we ALL died. The wars raged, and Jupiter became sentient. It is a very long story, but my love, I need you right now. Our Riki has been taken! There are Elders on the other side of the Path that survived, and they emerged when our Lords found the Maidens. Yuri, I need you."

Erin timidly stepped forward and touched Yuri's hair. "You have been brought back by Iason's program. You live now, but you are asleep. You need to awaken and open your eyes. We see that you are treading water in a sea of tears...as Lord Yui has spoken."

Yuri looked at the three who stared back. She found it hard to believe that what they spoke was real. Did Iason finally return? Did she really die? The scene changed, and she found herself staring at the bed in her small room where Omaki was heard whispering to her.

"My Lady, we have loaded the last batch of specimens. We will be gone for some time. Please rest for just a while longer, and before you know it, your Lord Husband will be holding you in his warm embrace...I promise. Go to him my Queen, he is waiting for you."

She recalled Omaki's soft spoken words, his kiss on her hand, and then darkness. Erin, Katze and Yui heard Omaki's words, as Yuri recalled the last words she heard before she died. Yuri looked down at her hand, "My Jewel of great worth, my friend and companion...oh how you three suffered." Yuri turned around, and as the scene changed once more, she found herself looking at Raimen's body.

"Is is really true Erin? Has Raimen been brought back? Are the children back, and Amoi restored?"

"Yes my love, all is as you say except that our old enemy has Riki. Yuri, they both have become something extraordinary, but you must do as we say, and open your eyes!"

Yui watched, as a path lit up beneath their feet, and Erin pulled on Yuri's hand. "Come Yuri, this is the path you must walk. Before you will be scenes that will frighten you, and distract you away from this path, but you must not waiver."

"Yes Erin, we must hurry...you say our Lord Husband's are waiting for us...and our children?"

"Yes! Though Kai and Raimen, might not like the fact that I've taken you, and are now on our way to support them...and Iason also doesn't know..but we'll discuss this after you've awaken!"

"Erin? What have you been up to since you were brought back?" Yuri gave her a sideways glance as she begin to walk down the path. "I get the feeling you are up to your naughtiness once again."

Yui and Katze smiled, as the four began to pick up the pace. Katze was impressed with Iason's mother, and could hardly believe her beauty. She was stunning, and had once again changed her attire after hearing Raimen was waiting for her.

"Just like a woman.." Katze grinned, as if Raimen would be able to see her now adorn in a gown and jewels. But he continued behind the two Queens and Yui.

Katze gave Yui a wink, "Bet you never thought you'd see two Queens sprinting down this path did you?" Katze smiled, as Lady Yuri hiked up her gown, and began to run.

"I think they know their Lord Husbands well enough to want to rush to their side." Yui giggled.

"Hush you two!" Erin turned back to give the two men a half-smiling glare.

Katze and Yui began to trot behind the Queens, as the end of the path was up ahead. Suddenly the sights and sounds of war rose, and the clinking sounds of specimen containers. But Yuri did not look, nor did she listen to the sounds of her fingers entering the many names of the fallen. She plowed ahead, seeing the end before her. As the four stopped at the end of the path and tried to catch their breath, Yui looked up and then tapped Yuri on the shoulder.

"My Lady, look up." Yui spoke, as he could see the sea begin to descend fast, "The sea above you is your way out and into awareness, you must navigate up towards the surface. Hold your breath as you swim up to the surface. Though it appears you will not have an issue with this."

"Now my friend, it is as Yui just said," Erin spoke, "According to Riki, this sea is the sea of tears we all cried in our suffering, it descends fast when you realize you died and have returned. Though by the speed in which we ran, that ship has sailed."

As the four of them looked up, the sea came roaring down over their heads nearly knocking Katze on his ass; seeing that it was his first time. He couldn't believe how real the whole thing was, and did in fact hold his breath. Being a strong swimmer, Katze took hold of Lady Yuri's hand, and Lady Erin's, with Yui taking Lady Yuri's other hand. Together they kicked off the bottom, and headed up towards the surface.

"Kick my love, don't waiver, you are almost there!" Erin spoke with her mind.

The sea was dark as it was deep, but Yui now lit the way as by creating a ball of energy with his free hand. As the light above was becoming brighter, Yuri kicked with all her strength and breached the surface. She opened her eyes, and took a deep breath of air to the cheers of all in the medical center. Erin embraced the young Queen, and kissed her face in her excitement.

Katze and Yui collapsed in their seats, as Dr. Haruki and his attendants rushed to the four of them. Erin was clearly drained, but didn't care, Yuri was back. Elder Bernard's voice was heard in the next room.

"Let us help you my Lady..." Bernard remained on the other side, knowing the newly awakened Queen would react to their presence.

"Give us a moment Lord Bernard." Erin breathed, "I must bring Lady Yuri up to date."

"What?" Yuri looked at Erin, "What is the matter, who is that?"

"Yuri my dear, you must know that not all of the Elders are evil. In fact there is a sect from Aristia that has been an ally to our sons, and Lord Husbands.."

"Elders! Here?" Yuri suddenly transformed, and her eyes became the deepest blue Erin has ever seen.

"My Lady! Yui called out, "They are not evil, and saved Lord Iason and Lord Riki, not to mention Lady Erin and myself!"

"Sweetheart, stand down. They are the catalyst that allowed us three to enter your mind, though my two dear friends here jumped the gun in their eagerness to bring you to the surface. You see there has to be an anchor on the outside, while we helped you to awaken on the inside of your mind. The Elders served as not only the catalyst, but also as anchor for us to be able to bring you to the surface."

Erin smiled at Katze who was still breathing hard. Dr. Haruki was administering an analgesic for his headache. His head was throbbing something awful, as Katze survived his first trip into the mind's eye.

"It is usually Iason and Riki who can do this with great ease, but since neither one is here, we were the only three empaths on Amoi who could help you. Though only Yui could see, as you know I can't, and Katze over there...well he has never done anything like this before, so I had to nudge his slumbering empathic eye..."

"You did what to Katze? Now Erin, didn't Kai tell you to never go gallivanting in anyone's brain pan?" Yuri did her best to imitate Kai, "He's going to be crossed with you when he learns you nudged an innocent mind to awaken his inner strengths."

Erin rolled her eyes, as Yuri shook her finger in her direction. She was visibly weak, but that was expected. When she heard the movement in the next room, she sighed and then spoke.

"You can come out now Lord Elders." Yuri spoke, as she prepared for their presence.

Elder Bernard poked his face around the corner, as he and the Elders slowly entered her doorway. Yuri stiffened with their appearance, but made the obvious observation.

"You are all wearing blue robes..." Yuri's voice trailed off as she began to smile.

"Yes, my Lady. We have long forsaken the red robes that betrayed our Clans. We are from Aristia, where we have lived for over ten thousand years, and adopted the colors of Lord Iason, your Intellect Heir. He has been under our watchful eye since he was born in our time."

"M-My Iason?" Yuri whispered, "Yes, royal blue, and gold," Yuri observed their robes once again, "and you did this for him?"

"Yes, my Queen." Elder Bernard bowed, as did the other Elders. "We first met him when he was sent as a young Liaison from Amoi, fresh out of the Academy. When we confirmed he was the "Flame of Jupiter's heart, we realized he was searching for his Tempest."

"Tempest...yes, Iason once told me he was loved by a tempest wind that embraced him in a field of flowers..." Yuri closed her eyes slowly, as she recalled the memory.

"My Riki, Yuri. Their love has survived time, death, and many difficulties in the present. But they are once again lovers, and quite powerful." Erin smiled.

Katze watched Yuri's eyes light up with the words of praise from the Elders. He could also feel her anxiety lower, with regards the Elders, as their show of respect went far in her eyes. He also felt the excitement that was filling the ship, as news of her awakening was announced.

Lord Hilliard immediately sent an outgoing beacon to Aristia, where the Elders rejoiced, and conveyed the message via Jupiter's private channel at Lord Iason's Estate. Jupiter was so excited, the ground vibrated beneath the surface.

"And what of Raimen? Is he alright Erin? I felt it was a dream, but was it you who was speaking to me with regards to his mental state?" Yuri looked at Erin with searching eyes. "How does he fare?"

Erin took a deep breath knowing how she felt about that silly Lord, lover or not- but bit her tongue and answered as best she could.

"Well, he is no different than before, although he has indeed been an aid to Kai and the children. He has raised his shield once again Yuri, and has sent his healing powers towards the innocent. And although he does not show it, I have picked up his hatred for the Elders who have taken Riki, and caused our suffering from the past." Erin looked at the Elders who were not phased by her words, but nodded in agreement.

"My Queens," Doctor Haruki interrupted, "We must let Lady Yuri rest, as with all such awakenings, she must recoup her energy, or she will weaken more."

"Nonsense!" Yuri protested, as she made to get up, and felt her legs would not cooperate.

"Yes my dear," Erin spoke, "you must rest. You won't be able to walk for a few days, and we can't risk your health."

"You forget my love, that I don't need to walk, when I can fly!" Yuri began to transform, and levitated above her bed a few inches. "Now I agree to rest, but remember that Raimen and I are healers, so I will use this time to enrich my core energy. You just make sure the pilot get us there as quickly as possible, I don't want to see any harm come to Riki."

"My Queen's, we will continue to meditate on your health, and when we arrive, will be able to strengthen you so you may be able to keep your powers low. I believe Lord Iason will do more for you once he senses your presence." The Elders bowed and returned to their quarters to rest.

"What did he mean by that Erin?" Yuri looked at Yui and Katze, "Iason is not an empath."

"That may be so my Queen," Spoke Sir Earl who had yet to make himself known, and preferred to stay within the shadows of the excitement. "Lord Iason and the young Prince have an empathic connection that has them linked both physically, and mentally. It occurred years ago when Lord Iason was poisoned.."

"Poisoned? Yuri exclaimed.

Sir Earl bowed and introduced himself. It was his turn to bring the young Queen up to date, and so long as she remained calm, Dr. Haruki allowed it. He came prepared, with his portable monitor, and sat next to Yuri, who watched quietly as Sir Earl narrated the footage he had of the past 10,000 years. Yuri heard Jupiter's voice for the first time as a living sentient computer, and Erin sat next to her holding her hand.

Yui and Katze could feel the anxiety in Lady Yuri, as she was told of Iason and Riki's battle with the Elders of Rhea, but more so when their mission to retrieve the Maidens was explained.

"So the Maidens have been gathered? But then Riki was captured?" Yuri asked Erin, as she watched the Lord's Dance. She was brought to tears when she saw Raimen introduced, and in turn Iason by his own lips. "Oh Raimen!" Yuri cried, "Look Erin, it's my Raimen and Iason, they are so beautiful!"

Erin smiled, even though she was about to see the silliness of their Lord Husbands, but as Yuri gasped to see Riki and Iason dancing so romantically, she had to admit, Kai and Raimen were glorious in her eyes too. The two queens laughed together, as if they were young maidens blushing to see their betrothed for the first time.

Yui was pleased to see them both enjoy the footage, and after a brief conversation with Sir Earl, Yuri was allowed to rest. Erin stayed by her side, as Katze nudged Yui to follow him, and they headed back to their quarters.

The spirits were high on board the Lord's Shield, as the Elders continued their meditation, and the ship blazed a trail to beacon nine-four-nine-point-two. As the ship reached the Aristian territories, they were notified by the Elders Class, that they would now prepare for the Queens journey into the Path. The Elders were advised by Jupiter that the Queens would need all the help they could muster, to help Lady Yuri back on her feet. They seemed to truly enjoy their new roles, as they all headed back to Iason's Estate.

Jathan had already been notified by Jupiter, as her multitasking was making Sir Hector dizzy with her incredible speed. Jathan had the household once again buzzing with activity, Jupiter had included images of the Royal Family to the delight of Jathan and the household.

All were elated that the Queens were awake, and would soon join their Lord husbands, and their sons. They all knew that when they returned, there would be an incredible gathering, as no one in their time has yet to see the two Queens. Jathan worried for the royal families, as it was clear to him, that Jupiter was moving the stars yet again, to bring them all back safely.


	26. Chapter 26

The Lost Ch 26: The arrival of two Stars

The Sentinel's Chariot was now closing in on Yasuo. Yousi continued to pilot the ship, as his blue eyes took on their golden tint. He took several short cuts in wormholes invisible to all, and as Kai watched, the ship surfaced behind the long dead planet that lay at the feet of Yasuo. The inhabitants had lost their battle with the Elders centuries ago, choosing to destroy the invading Elders along with themselves, rather than become enslaved.

The planet had erupted into several large chunks surrounded by a multitude of smaller debris fields. To the best of their knowledge, the ship had arrived undetected, hidden by the larger masses and Jupiter's stealth technology.

The crew boarded three of the four shuttles in the squad bay, and left only Sir James with the medics. Martin protested, but Iason would not risk the two medics again, since Martin and Jake were still recovering. Heiku was more than qualified to render aid to anyone.

Raoul had assembled the men, and split the crew up into three teams. Kai would lead one, with Raoul as his Sentinel at Arms. Iason and Raimen would lead the second, with Ayuda as their Sentinel. The third team was lead by Lord Luis Raymone, with Lord Sinclair as his second, and Heiku would be assigned to them. Each team was balanced in Intellect and Warrior, and one Elder. Petros would remain with Iason, where the twins Wyl and Wei were each assigned to Raoul and Lord Raymone.

Raoul and Lord Luis once again placed mind blocks in the crew's minds, as they had no doubt the first form of attack would be psychological. Kai and Raimen protested, but were reminded of their past encounter with the Elders of Amoi.

"I appreciate the gravity of your position Raoul," Kai spoke, "but I have nearly four hundred years of experience with these fools, and know that only the rage of one's heart can break their Elder's spells. I believe both Raimen and I have plenty of that in our hearts right now." Kai looked at Raimen who stared in silence.

"Besides, you may not be an empath my Sentinel, but if you could sense the wrath burning inside both Raimen and Iason, you would require protective fire-resistant armor." Kai pointed at the two Intellect Lords, and their stone silence, "No, I think our two friends over there know what is at risk, so you go right ahead and prepare the unawakened. It has worked for you and the Firm for many years I'll wager, and I have no doubt, they will need it."

Kai gave Raoul a pat on his shoulder, as he walked over to Heiku. "Now my good doctor, I sense that you are on the verge, and if Riki were here, I know I'd be hearing the warning signals that you are stirring within. Is this not so? Don't lie to me my old friend, for I can still pick up on what beats within this chest." Kai pointed to Heiku's heart.

"Now, I will tell you this, if you happen to awaken in the field of battle, make sure your face is pointed at the Elders in RED. Because we have only three Elders in blue, and I'm certain they are quite useful." Kai laughed softly.

"I don't know what to think," Heiku whispered, "my mind keeps flashing to images I know must be linked to my awakening. And I fear what I will see won't be pleasant." Heiku returned a nervous smile.

"I'll tell you right now Heiku, you were an incredible surgeon, very much like your father. I was honored to have you as my personal physician. When that moment comes, you will shine. I have no doubt about it. I'm certain having a bionic arm will come in very handy too!" Kai laughed.

Raoul came to Heiku, to prepare him for the mission, and the worried doctor was wondering how this would affect his stirring mind.

Iason had overheard Kai's conversation with Heiku, as the thoughts of the men were heavy, and quite loud. He joined Raoul as he prepared to give Heiku his mental block.

"Now, I know you will be worried old friend, as this is your first battle in your current lifetime, but I have it on good authority, that you will do fine." Iason gave Heiku a slight smile. Without Riki to pick up on the doctors emotional state, Iason would just have to listen to their minds when possible. Though his only thoughts were for Riki.

They decided to follow the natural course of the debris field, and come about on the opposite side of the small green planet, away from the main population to where the ruins were located. The shuttles entered the atmosphere undetected. Iason would search out the two men in Elder Theo's household Ajax and Alex.

As they landed near the heart of the ruins, they were greeted by a group of women. They were told by Ajax that group of warriors with hair as black as night and their mirror image in the form of warriors with hair as gold as the sun would land near them. The women poked their heads from behind the many trees and as they spotted Iason and Kai, they began to appear all around them.

At first Iason was shocked to see only women, but was touched to see their children hiding behind their mothers. This struck the tall Intellect with concern, as they were great in numbers. Iason noticed that they all wore the same silver collars Ajax and Alex wore. Even the children. An elderly woman came up to Iason, and bowed as she greeted him.

"I was told by Ajax that a man beautiful in appearance would land from the skies, and we were to look to your lead. We are only women and children, but we are brave, and will fight for our freedom. I heard the Oracles last night, and we were warned to not congregate near the cities, but to hide in the ruins as Elder Theo instructed us. Are you the Flame in search of your Tempest?"

Iason was stuck by the woman's words, as the mention of their prophetic names was spoken with great love. "Yes, I am Lord Iason Mink, my Tempest is Prince Riki Oskuro, and he has been captured by the Elders who mean to execute him in your presence. We are here to prevent that for happening."

Kai and Raimen also came up to Iason, which frightened the women who looked up at the tall men with fear. Iason raised his hand, as he spoke, "Fear not the Lords before you, for they are anxious for the safety of both the young Prince, and your people. This is Lord Kai Oskuro, Lord Father of my Tempest, and this is my Lord Father, Raimen Mink. Our men are here to set matters straight."

The elderly woman looked up at Kai's no nonsense glare, and Raimen's quiet demeanor. Raimen gave her a gentle smile which put the women at ease. The young children loved his long flowing hair, and came up to touch it. Kai rolled his eyes, as Raimen's charms were always alluring.

"My name is Salus, I am the physician for our people, please join us for we have much to discuss. The women and children were all moved to the ruins deep in the jungles. The men have all remained in the cities in their Master's households, so as to not draw any attention. Since the women and children are forbidden to serve the Elders, we won't be missed. However, our men both young and old, are required to serve."

Salus led them to the ruins, and they were all given a warm greeting. The children ran alongside the men, as they were the first to ever see men with hair color that was neither light brown as theirs, or auburn as the Elders. However, Petros and the twins were confusing to them, and they feared they might be Elders.

Iason picked up on their train of thought and their frightened glanced over at the three Elders, and spoke. "Yes, they are Elders. However, they are as Elder Theo. They are our allies, and our friends. You don't have to fear these men, for they are here to protect you, as we are." Iason smiled.

As they entered a rather large building the ruins glowed a slight amber color, as well as their collars. Iason felt his heart flutter, and his hair began to dance serenely. This was not loss on either the crew, or the women. When Iason's eyes turned a darker shade of blue, the women became frightened.

"Iason?" Kai whispered, "Is everything alright? You seem to have transformed, and you are frightening the natives."

Iason walked up to the walls, and ran his hand over the cool surface. Then he looked at the collars on the women and slowly came up to the Salus and touched her collar. The silver coated collar began to glow softly upon his touch.

Iason began to smile, and with a gentle sigh, he closed his eyes, and powered up ever so lightly, making the building's interior glow once again. The women were awestruck as their collars became warm. Iason quickly powered down, and his body transformed back to normal.

Ayuda gave Iason a knowing nod, as well as Petros and the twins.

"M-My Lord, by what power do you make the stones glow, and our collars stir?" Salus nervously looked up at the tall Lord with wonder.

"Salus, do all the natives on Yasuo wear these collars?" Iason asked, as he began to pace. The elderly woman nodded. "And you say only the men remain in the cities?"

"Yes. We have gifts you see, and for centuries the Elders have placed these collars on our people, as a means to control our gifts because we can wield the power of the elements. But with these collars on, we are as tame as kittens, for our lives are laid before our men should they disobey their Masters."

This of course infuriated Kai. In fact all the men were heard grumbling about this. Elder Petros bristled at the suffering he could only imagine the natives have endured under the Elders rule. Iason recalled the image of Riki standing over the natives, as the Elders came out of the jungles to attack the women and children, so Iason was picking up all of their thoughts.

Suddenly several children ran into the building. "Salus! Salus! The Oracles are here!" A young boy was heard cry out. Salus immediately pointed to a corridor and the men quickly ran to the shadows. But as the Oracles entered the room, they immediately turned to the direction of the men, and bowed to the ground.

"Flame of our Tempest true! We have been waiting for your arrival! The Elders' ships are said to be on their way back, with your Tempest...my Lord. They will arrive by sunrise"

The Oracles remained prostrated on the floor, as Iason came out of the shadows once again transformed, ever so slightly. When the Oracles raised their heads, they were mesmerized by Iason's beauty, and several of them were in tears.

"My Lord, we have watched and waited for centuries for the return of your Tempest true...we know they have captured him."

"Rise Oracle, and tell me what it is you see?" Iason's sapphire eyes danced from one Oracle to another, as they stood up, all began to speak at the same time, making Iason anxious, as their minds were all frantically expressing what they saw in their divination's.

Kai who could actually pick up on their emotional state was not so patient, and when he stepped out of the shadows, along with the rest of the men, the Oracles nearly screamed to see Kai's angry transformed appearance.

"Oracles, if you don't quiet your thoughts, my patience will run out!" Kai grumbled.

Raimen was right behind him, "And if you think this Flame's Tempest is powerful, you don't want to piss off his father." Raimen said with a dead pan expression, as Kai's hair began to whip about angrily.

"F-Father?" The first Oracle spoke, as they now looked at the group of men which were heavily armed.

"What is your name Oracle?" Iason put on his more diplomatic face, "And do the Elders know you are all missing?"

"I am called Jorn, my Lord. I am the one called 'vigilant watchman,' for I have seen the return of our Tempest, which brings about your appearance on Yasuo. And the Elders are at this time in their council chambers preparing for your Tempest to arrive. They are celebrating his capture, and are going to make a spectacle of it all." Jorn whispered, "Because they believe his death will bring them back to...to..Amoi is it?" Jorn looked at his fellow Oracles, who nodded in agreement.

Iason's face betrayed his anger, as the thought of Riki being paraded out before the masses was eating away his patience. This was evident when the collars began to glow once again, but as Iason heard the bells chime in his ear, he began to calm down.

"Tell me Jorn, where are they going to have Lord Riki housed?" Iason spoke, "And what are their numbers?"

"They will be taking him to Lord Waneta's office in the Ministry's building. He is head of security and has Lord Viho's ear in all matters. He is an evil man my Lord. He even had our true Viho, our chief Oracle, killed after those two strange men appeared. Elder Theo was furious, and had us all hide. As for their numbers, there are a multitude of Elders, but not all are true bloods.

The only true Elders number only in a small percentage of their population, since their blood line is near it's end. Yet because they are true Elders, they run the Council of Elders, and all the seats of power. The mix blood Elders are many, but are considered lower class Elders with no political power. They are Elders who mixed with our people for centuries, thus watering down their species and their powers. However, they think as the Council thinks, only they inherited our gifts."

This was of interest to Heiku, "If they have co-mingled with your people, that would mean their mental powers have been reduced if not diminished. What traits do they exhibit?"

"Yes, it is as you say," Jorn spoke, "They no longer have the capability to walk within the minds of men.

Iason and Kai shared a knowing glance, as this indeed was news to them. But it would not be to their advantage.

"Oh- they can still sense things, but Lord Theo is the only empath in their population who can see into the mind. They are not the same in appearance, they are shorter in stature, and are not as your Elder's over there." Jorn pointed to Petros and the twins, "Their hair is of different shades, and not red, and their eyes are not all green, but different shades similar to ours. They neither have a foot here nor there.

All of Yasuo's Elders whether pure or not have used us, the Oracles, as substitutes for their lost ability to peer into the thoughts of men. However, we have refused to look into the minds of men, at least with regards our Tempest. And for that, they have tortured and threatened our kind for centuries.

When the future was not spilled before them for their amusement, they amused themselves by spilling our blood, and that of the natives. Whole generations have been wiped off the face of Yasuo for centuries since they arrived, and this is why we have held on to the hope prophesy."

Jorn looked to one of his fellow Oracles, who was urged to step forward. He was a rather nervous looking man who looked at Kai with his peripheral vision and quickly averted his gaze to the ground. Iason gave him a slight smile knowing he was just afraid of Kai's overbearing stance.

"Speak friend, you need not fear us." Iason spoke with a gently tone.

"M-My name is Satu, for I tell the tale of our people since the day your Tempest first landed on Yasuo. When he arrived, he claimed to have asked for a place to sleep, and provisions for their journey. Ten thousand years ago, our ancestor it was said that while our Viho-Sani was taking a walk with the children, he met a young man who arrived on a giant bird.

It was an amazing event, and it was while the Yasuo people were discussing his visit, that Viho-Sani stopped breathing, and fell as one dead. But your Lord Riki raised a powerful wind within these very same walls, and he touched Viho-Sani's heart and it began to beat once again. It was said his eyes were as black as night, and his hair flowed about his head...like yours." Satu pointed at Kai, who now relaxed his transformation.

"He was given the name of Tempest for his power to command the wind was within him. Our Viho-Sani welcomed him to stay, and he did for a season of harvest, before he left Yasuo. It was said, that he left Viho-Sani with a device that would reach his ear, should they ever need his aid. He said that if needed, he would come, and his Flame would soon follow."

Satu looked at Iason, who closed his eyes. So perhaps Riki was looking ahead to reconciling with him and return to Amoi back then. Iason thought about all the time that searched for Riki, yet he never returned. The mysteries that evaded both of their memories of that time were still cloaked in darkness.

"However, when the Elders first came to Yasuo. Our Viho-Sani extended his hand in friendship thinking they were as Lord Riki. It was said they flew in similar ships, and spoke the same language so he extended our hospitality when they crashed landed on our soil. Many of their kind had died, and with the aid of our people we healed the survivors, and welcomed them. We lived in peace for some time, before their true nature was exposed."

Iason thought on this history lesson, as they were prepared for Elders who would use their mystic powers, and psychic attacks in warfare. This new information would give their strategy a whole new spin. Warriors and Intellects were naturally gifted with the power of the elements, so now the playing field may be shifting if indeed the Elders of Yasuo could harness the elements.

"Iason, we will have to reconsider our strategy," Kai spoke, "If these bastards can wield the elements, they will no doubt think they are ahead of the game."

"Will all due respect," Raoul interrupted, "The Elders have revealed nothing to indicate they can withstand Iason or Riki's power. It is just a matter of getting him out of harms way if they have indeed incapacitated him."

Iason nodded, as he looked at the natives and at their collars. He felt perhaps not all was lost, if Yasuo was like every other celestial body on the other side of the Path. He wondered if Riki had figured out the same thing he just did. Perhaps he saw the collar react when they placed it around his neck. And maybe the wall he built was not to keep him out, as much as it was meant to keep Riki from revealing his hand.

"Iason?" Raimen walked over to him while Raoul and Kai were discussing powers and strategy, "What is it you are not telling us? I know that look on your face, I've seen it whenever you were working things in your head; and were not inclined to share."

Raimen stroked Iason's hair, as he did when he was a child. Iason felt the surge of untapped energy that dwell beneath his feet. But wanted to test it out before he would say anything. Although Ayuda and the Elders were itching to blurt out their theory.

"Father, you know how Riki and I have this link between us? Well, as you know by now, our inner powers were accidentally enhanced when I was poisoned with the mineral Agetha. For reasons only the gods may know, we resonate with its curative elements. If I am correct, the reaction of the walls and the collars to my touch, indicates Agetha is present in the soil of Yasuo."

Heiku became animated, "I remember! The hot springs under your Estate on Aristia were used by Riki to heal the injuries of your household. Do you really think there are mineral deposits of Agetha?"

"Let's find out." Iason smiled as he turned around to address the Oracles. "Jorn, are there hot springs on Yasuo?"

Jorn looked at him as if he was off the deep end. Was he going to go site seeing at a time like this? But he was just as curious as they all listened to the beautiful men speak of power and elements. The Oracles were well versed in the power certain materials contained, even one as simple as water, was used to foretell the future. So to say this peaked their curiosity was an understatement.

"Y-Yes, as a matter of fact, there are several springs within the ruins. Although, I don't understand the reason you inquire?"

Iason gave Jorn the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and he felt weak at the knees. In fact this had the same effect on everyone who witnessed the tall Lord's face change from one of anger and concern to one of joy and...peace? Iason was actually beside himself with the possibility that Riki actually knew what he was doing when he walked away from the group, while Yui was waking.

The Lords and crew were escorted to an adjoining building, which only had two walls standing and what appeared to be an alter. The Oracles explained their worship of the elements, and the gifts they were blessed with. How the natives worked in harmony with the seasons, with the planting and harvest and of giving back to the soil, what was given in love.

Iason found their purity touching, and imagined Riki's lost season, and how he came to know these people so long ago. As they were led to the underground, Iason felt a shiver go down his spine, as the sweet scent of minerals began to permeate the air.

Before Iason entered the room where the spring was, the darkness that was being lit by torches was soon glowing. Iason began to transform the closer he got to the spring. When they all entered they noticed the warm water began to slosh against it's base, and when Iason bent down to touch it, the water glowed a soft golden color.

Iason did his best to scale down his power, but the surge was embracing him so invitingly, he stretched out his hands turning his palms up. The waters spun as a small water spout rose above the water. The Oracles and natives were shocked, and none too frightened, as Iason was stunning in his transformed state. Kai and Raimen could not help but feel Iason's pull, as the powers of all who were awakened felt their hearts stirring.

As did Heiku. His mind was overwhelmed by the sight of Iason's beauty, and the warmth of his heart. He felt the locks in his mind begin to break, and fainted. Yousi was quick to catch the falling Lord, as Elder Petros and the twins also rushed to him. They had been watching Heiku, as his behavior was telling.

Not only that, they knew Kai had spoken to him, as not much was lost to the observing eye of the three Elders. They were always looking after Iason and Riki, and everything and anyone around the two powerful Lords. They carried their vow's of loyalty to a fault, knowing Iason and Riki were destined for greatness.

When Iason felt Heiku's mind, he quickly turned around to find Yousi holding Heiku in his arms, with the Elders helping him down. The Oracles were following Iason's every move, and when he transformed back to normal, they began to bow over and over again, which made Iason do a double take.

"Please, don't do that," Iason smiled, "We are here to help, not to rule over you. I am a man, same as you..."

"No you are not fair Lord," Jorn countered, "you are truly blessed with gifts never seen before on Yasuo. If your Tempest is as you are, then the old Viho-Sani's of the past were right when they spoke that we only need to stand and witness the salvation of our people.

Iason was silenced by his words, but then spoke. "You need not stand to witness this, for the gift of salvation is closer than you think. And it will not be by one power over another, it is by the very symbol of your enslavement." Iason pointed to their collars, "That will be the ruin of those who subjugated your people. We may just be the catalyst, and it's a position I will be proud to hold Oracle Jorn."

Iason walked to where Heiku was been attended to by Petros. He knelt down next to Heiku who was being roused by Raimen's healing touch. Iason placed his hand over his father's.

"Father, it is our inner powers that is drawing Heiku to the surface. He's close to waking, and I fear he will not be able to prevent it. Considering the amount of energy that is going to be released between Riki and me, and all of the awakened, he is bound to stir to the surface very quickly.

"Well, I told him to face those bastards in red when his brain pan pops," Kai approached, "so he does not take out our three Elder friends right here." Kai said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"For which I will forever be grateful for, should Lord Heiku remembers where to aim his fury." Petros said matter of fact, "You knew him from the past, did you not Lord Kai?" Petros gave him a knowing smile.

"He is no weakling I can tell you that." Kai asserted, as Heiku was being given a drink of water by the native Salus, who quickly was assessing his condition; Heiku smiled at her.

"Yes Petros, as a matter of fact I did know him, he was my private physician back then. I Knew his father as well, a brilliant neurosurgeon. A waste of his talents stitching up our broken bodies, and his son was no less brilliant." Kai sighed at the sight of Yousi's face. "He will see bloodshed, and it will be by that same pain in the arse echo in time that triggered Yousi."

Yousi tightened his embrace, knowing Heiku would now have to cross that bridge. He wondered how Heiku would surface, and worried as to how his lover would he see him now that both their past and present lives were about to be joined.

A shadow crossed Yousi's face, as sadness and despair would visit Heiku as it did all who awaken from the past. He looked up at Kai who watched Heiku with knowing eyes, and then their eyes met. Kai gave him a knowing nod. He knew that Yousi loved him very much.

Kai continued, "So I have no doubt about what he'll see, and it won't be pretty. He was knee deep in blood and bodies for an eternity. I fear it will be hell to cross over. So we may need watch him if we don't have Riki and Iason together before he awakens."

"If your physician has fallen ill, we can provide our gifts to aid him." Salus spoke, as she took his temperature.

"It is a different ailment my dear," Raimen spoke, as he looked at Heiku. "He has memories in his mind that will emerge, and Lord Riki -our Tempest- is gifted with the power of sight. He can see into his mind, and with the help of Lord Iason, can help our good friend awaken his mind. It is an ailment some of us endure." Raimen did his best to explain Heiku's illness.

"But my Lords," Jorn spoke, "We Oracles can do the very thing you just explained, thought we don't know from what world you come from, so we would only need to be guided."

Iason was seeing the genuine kindness of the Yasuo natives, and he felt more determined now than ever before to help them, as Riki did when he first met them. They were truly a peaceful people, and willing to trek into the unknown hell that slumbered in Heiku's mind.

"We are grateful for your compassion Jorn, and we will look to you Oracles, should Heiku awaken before Lord Riki and I are reunited. For now, we'll keep an eye on our good friend." Iason gave Jorn and Salus a warm smile.

"But as you just witnessed I seem to resonate with your world's gifts, and believe my Tempest is also on the same frame of thought as I. The minerals in your springs react to my inner powers- my gifts. And both Lord Riki and I are empowered by it. I believe that when the time comes, you will rise to defend what is yours."

Heiku listened, as they discussed the springs, and even though his head was aching, he could feel Iason's power in ever cell of his body. He felt as if he could take on any obstacle, knowing his mind was about to awaken. Kai made no secret about the type of person he was, though Kai would not give him the details of his death.

He said Riki believed in not placing false memories or cloud the real ones as to the moment of his death. At this point, Heiku didn't give a damn, he just didn't want to hurt anyone on the team when it happened. After seeing seven awaken in so little time, he felt he was an expert as to what to expect, thought he had to confess, he was scared half to death.

The Yasuo women, gave their new friends a wonderful meal, as they returned to the main structure. They did their best to keep it toned down, as their joy was hard to contain; especially the children. The young maidens were tripping over themselves to serve them, which made the elderly women grin; considering they've had no men around to attend. The Lords were equally charmed by their kindness, making them individually as well as collectively, empowered to keep them all safe.

Later, Iason, Kai, and Raimen, made a sweep of the ruins after Raoul, and Lord Luis established a perimeter. Kai was impressed by the watchtowers the women had in place, and likened them to the Warrior Clansmen of old, as they were determined to protect the young and defenseless. Everywhere Iason and Raimen were seen, the young followed, having never seen such alluring men with golden hair, and sapphire eyes.

Omaki was seen playing with the children, as he and Argent helped the young women draw water from the wells. When Omaki pulled Argent into his arms and were seen kissing, it made the maidens giggle. Argent blushed, as Omaki held his kiss.

"There are so many young ones," Argent whispered, "It makes you wonder, about Riki's memory of his visit doesn't it?"

"I can't imagine having that memory come to me, in the process of retrieving the Maidens." Omaki whispered back, "I was told by Petros, that Riki was touched by these Oracles while inside the mind of Raoul. He said, that no other entity had ever crossed his tempest veil, yet they did, as well as Theo."

"But Raoul was quite an undertaking it does not surprise me that someone of the caliber as these Oracles would be able to enter their realm. It was so intense and yet we were only on the outside looking in." Argent continued, "These Oracles said they could sense Riki's power from here, so maybe Riki will sense that we are here also." Argent theorized.

Omaki and Argent walked back with the women after they finished drawing the water. They took several containers each, and impressed the women with their strength. When they returned to the large ruins, they found Iason about to begin their briefing.

"When Lord Riki is brought here, we will have to move quickly, and methodically. We can't allow them any time to prepare, for we know they are expecting us to arrive. It appears we have the element of surprise. When their ship lands, we will be in position to rescue Lord Riki then. I do not doubt that it will be a battle that will include the natives.

It is our objective to prevent the death toll from rising, which brings me to our awakened. I know Lord Raoul is aware of this, but since you three have not seen any type of action in this time," Iason looked at Yousi, Argent and Omaki, "I want to remind you, that as Intellects we can take to the skies, where we know the Elders can not; not even with their new gifts."

Kai now addressed the group, "As for you unawakened, we shall take the lead to keep their interests on the ground. If they possess the power of the elements, then we may be equally matched. However, they are watered down at best, with the exception of the true bloods. Now _they_ will use their minds against us, however the mind blocks should hold. They do outnumber us, but they do not have the training you Specialists and Warriors of the Firm have.

You are to work fast, and avoid long confrontations. Lord Raoul and I have fought these bastards for centuries, and I will warn you less experienced ones, they will use anything and everything available to them that is not nailed down, and are not known to fight with honor. The awakened will radiate much energy, so I advise you to give us a wide berth. Especially where Iason and Riki are concerned."

Kai looked at the group of Specialists whose faces expressed determination, and an eagerness to get started.

"Lord Iason," Petros spoke, "Do you think the minerals will be of use to you as they were on Rhea?"

Iason was quiet for a moment, "I don't know truthfully, as the extent or depth of the minerals is unknown. However since they did respond to my energy, I believe both Riki and I will resonate with them. Riki may have figured that out when they placed the collar on him. Whether he does or not, I will tap onto this energy source. It is one that resonates with our love, and as romantic as that may sound, it is what drives us both."

Iason blushed a bit, when the men smiled in response. They knew Iason and Riki were unique in many ways, and that included their love for each other.

Ayuda felt proud to be his Sentinel at Arms, and was wondering how this rescue would play out. The tables have been turned, and it was now Iason who waited, and watched, and worried for Riki. He looked at Raoul, and the three Lords who only recently awakened, and wondered how they would fare in open combat once again. He was only involved with the attack on the Ios, and the Elders as they left their city. And that was all too brief, as Petros shielded them all from harm. But he was trained as any other specialist from the Firm, and knew he was in good company. There was just a sense of knowing that when Iason and Riki are reunited, special things happened.

The Intellects that now belonged to Raoul's team did not know if they would experience anything stirring within their minds, and none had shown signs of awakening like Heiku had. Yet they all knew by now that Jupiter had only reanimated his closest peers, and those who would be essential to Iason and Riki.

Raoul found himself in a unique position as Head of Security. The power that surged within him was now merged with his past and he felt a confidence he could not put into words. He knew his place was at Kai's side, and no longer felt the pull to Iason's heart. He knew Yui was safe on Amoi, and could not wait to see him once again, whole and awakened. So much to take in, yet he could only see the horizon ahead of him, knowing the battle would soon begin.

As the briefing was coming to a close, the teams were all getting their weapons and equipment prepared, as they would soon begin their journey to the city. The Oracles left one at a time, and headed back to their homes, as to not raise suspicions with the Elders. Jorn remained with Iason, who had more to say.

"Lord Iason, Elder Theo risked much in his actions to save the women and children. He left word with his household that he may not survive his trek." Jorn was worried, "Alex and Ajax were like sons to him, and he would ask of you to please keep them safe."

"Jorn, I believe Elder Theo has become more than you know. He's tapped into his inner powers and has made wise decisions from the moment he chose to care for your people. He is with Lord Riki, and I believe when all is said and done, he will rise to lead your people justly." Iason smiled, "He is an odd fellow really, no doubt a thorn in the side of Elder Viho's rule."

"He has always antagonized Elder Viho." Jorn laughed, "But when they were very young, they were close friends. As you know better than me, Elders live very long lives, some even into their third century. But it wasn't until Elder Viho began the search for your Tempest, that the two parted ways. Theo would not do anything to further Elder Viho's agenda, and that became an issue that divided them. Theo has loved the natives from the his early childhood, and formed many lasting friendships with not only us Oracles, but the natives themselves."

"Well, then we'll have to just make sure we keep him safe." Came the voice of Raimen, who caught up to the two. "I'll admit, at first I was unsure about this funny Elder, but now that I've gotten to know him a bit more intimately, I will not let a hair on his head be harmed." Raimen smiled, "If at all possible."

But behind Raimen's charismatic smile were sparks and embers that were beginning to glow from the moment they landed on Yasuo. Kai had been staying close to Raimen, as he knew this very familiar rumble within his heart. Raimen was quite deceiving in his manner of hiding his anger, but the chance meeting of seeing him in the shuttle bay releasing some of that tension, told Kai that Raimen was not going to hold back when the fight begins.

He noticed Raimen was armed with a whip when he left the ship, and had kept to himself on the flight down to Yasuo according to Ayuda. He didn't recall having ever seen him with one in the past, at least not since they were young. Kai walked behind the three men, watching Raimen's body language, and if he didn't know better, he'd have to say Raimen was anxious for battle.

"Jorn, can you lead us to Elder Theo's Estate?" Iason whispered, "I need to speak with Ajax and Alex. Elder Theo introduced us, and they will need to know where the men need to be placed tonight."

"Introduced you?" Jorn gave Iason a curious glance, "How do you know these two men?"

"That is simple really," Raimen spoke, "my son and Lord Riki can communicate within their mind's eye."

"It is where Lord Riki and I first met you and the Oracles. One of you touched Lord Riki's hand, and leg." Iason whispered back recalling the image. "It is also how we were first introduced to Elder Theo. He accidentally entered our realm while we were helping a young friend. He is also gifted with the ability to see within is he not?"

"Yes, he is the only Elder of his generation that can. He was truly saddened and infuriated at the same time for what Elder Viho did to our eldest Oracle. He saw right through those two visitors, that young Elder Heir Simon, and Lord Bastian.."

"Lord Heir?" Kai now stepped up his pace upon hearing this, "That young bastard is an Elder Heir?"

Kai's hair began to whip about.

"Y-Yes," Jorn whispered, afraid of Kai's rising anger, "He introduced himself as a direct descendant to a Lord Elder Jonas Simone, he said he was Simon Simone, Heir to the Elder Clans of Amoi." Jorn slowed down as the three men took this in. "He said his father was Lord Elder of Rhea's Clans, when you Lord Iason and the young Prince destroyed their city, and he lost a brother also."

"That bastard had two bastard sons?" Iason became animated, "Yet he kept this to himself! I thought he was just out for revenge, however this may be more than that if Lord Bastian is involved with him."

Iason thought back at the images of the two men, all broken and scarred. Add to that the destruction of Simon's people by Riki and himself, and loss of trade by Bastian. But how did Bastian figure in on all this? It couldn't be as simple as a vendetta for his refusing his affections? Would they go this far as to search out these other Elders just for their power? Iason shook his head, when it came to this man.

Jorn watched the expressions change on their faces. He wondered about their personal reasons for fighting the Elders, and he came to the conclusion that it would all be settled in the battle. And Jorn was not too far from truth, as they each had different thoughts running amok in their heads, and he found this intriguing.

On the one hand, Kai wanted to tear their hearts out for taking part in his son's abduction, and the suffering of these gentle natives. Raimen was fighting the urge to blast something, just thinking of Simon and Bastian's part in abducting Iason, and the loss of lives on the Ios; not to mention the torture of Martin and Jake, and now Theo. And Iason just wanted to kill that bastard cyclops for being a bastard, Lord or not. He had so many reason to pick from, he just fumed! As for Simon, Iason knew that young Elder would be out for blood.

Which was perfectly fine with him.

As the silence grew thick, Jorn spoke up once more. "My Lords, the Council of Elders believes they can bring this old war to your shores. We Oracles have seen it. They intend to use this Lord Bastian for his advance technology. They will use this young Heir as the excuse to return to Amoi, and throw the young Prince before Jupiter's feet; their revenge for their being banished centuries ago. Our world is small, but they are many. We have been kept underfoot with these collars we wear, however, that is easily remedied, once they are removed. Is this not your thought Lord Iason? Are you not the Flame of our Tempest?"

Iason became serious as the Oracle was now dipping his hand into the water's of his mind. He felt the elderly man's touch attempt to cross his golden veil. As they approached the Oracle's private shuttle, he stopped and faced him.

"Is your desire to see my world that strong Oracle, that you would trespass where you have yet to be invited?" Iason's words made Raimen and Kai stop and look at Jorn. "Then enter, and see what evil will be unleashed upon Yasuo in the hours to come." Iason transformed ever so slightly, to enter the Oracle's mind bringing along Kai and Raimen.

And once there, Iason projected a collage of images as seen by those he had helped awaken. "What you see before you Oracle, are the images of war. The loss of life, and innocence, and the evil that was unleashed upon my people over ten thousand years ago."

As Jorn witnesses this horrendous recollection, the body of Oracles honed in on the images, and all saw what befell Amoi. Their eyes grew wide in the frightened expressions by Yui and his battle for the children. They saw the painstakingly difficult mission three young Lords accepted in gathering and transporting their dead; their treasure of great worth. But finally the loss of the Royal families. They saw Kai and Raimen, and their Queens.

The silence within the minds of the Oracles was deafening, as their labored breathing betrayed the anxiety of all they were shown. Iason looked at their faces, as the Oracles witnessed the awakening of Lady Erin, and the rejoicing of love renewed. Then the Oracles all looked up, and pointed. Iason and the Lord Father's now looked up to see what they were all gazing at.

"As you have openly shared your sorrow. We shall bestow you with the images of love that has taken flight." Jorn whispered, "My Lords, we witnessed one Queen awaken in the images you shared, however there are now two stars that fall over our skies. A Lady fair in appearance, with golden hair now approaches with the rage of your Queen, Lord Kai."

Iason and Raimen looked as the Oracles now projected what they were foreseeing in their minds, and as Raimen recognized Yuri, he fell to his knees and reached for the heavens.

"Yuri!" Raimen looked at Iason, who could not believe the image of his mother, now sitting with Erin and Doctor Haruki.

"This is not possible!" Iason raised his voice, "Why? Why are they here?" He began to pace back and forth, as Kai now shook his head and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Erin!" That raven-haired little minx! She will be over my knee when I get my hands on her!" Kai became animated, "I _knew_ she would not sit still!" Kai ran his hand through his hair, "She could not let this go Raimen, did I not say she would find a way of charming Jupiter to go along with her?"

"Jupiter?" Raimen spoke, "Kai, Yuri has awakened! How can she even be out of the Medical Facility, let alone making this journey, she is too weak!" Raimen looked at Iason, "Son, it is too soon!"

Iason could not think straight, as this would surely work on the minds of all the men. He and Riki would be forced to protect them, making them lose focus; become careless.

"My Lords," Jorn spoke, as the images of the ships crew was now visible, "Your fair Queens come with aid, see?" The Oracles now projected the size of the team, and Iason noticed Odi, and the twins, not only that, he now saw the group of Elders, Specialist, and men from the Firm. "Nearly one hundred souls are coming my Lords."

"More men." Kai spoke, "The little pain in my arse brought more fighters. She knew she was going to battle. How could Jupiter agree to this?" Kai was at a loss for words.

"There must be more to this," Iason spoke as he saw the crews numbers, "Oracles, what is it we are not seeing?" Iason looked at Erin once again. Suddenly Erin looked right back at Iason and spoke.

"The Intellects are stirring my child, and an outbreak of awakened was beginning on Amoi." Erin smiled, as she looked at Kai. "Forgive me my Lord Husband, but if Yuri had awakened on Amoi, the three of us empaths would not have been able to safely bring them all to the surface..."

"Three empaths?" Iason spoke, "There are no empaths on Amoi but you my Lady..."

"That is not so Iason, see here?" Erin pointed to Yui and Katze, who waved nervously, "You did not know you held treasures within Katze, now did you?"

"Katze?" Iason could not believe his eyes, "Katze?"

Erin pulled the hesitant Katze to her side, along with Yui, "Yes, you see young Lord Fai and your assistant Katze, were diamonds in the rough. And well, with a bit of coaxing..." Erin rubbed her hands nervously, "I discovered they were slumbering empaths." Erin smiled nervously, as Kai rolled his eyes.

"Erin!" Kai took a deep breath, trying not to get too upset, "Have you been gallivanting in that young man's brain pan?"

"See, I told you he'd be upset dear." The gentle voice of Yuri was heard for the first time. Raimen finally dared to look up at the image of his beloved Queen. "Now don't upset him anymore than he already is."

"Yuri..." Raimen choked back tears, "My love...is it really you dearest?" Raimen gave away to tears, as the obvious and heartbreaking sounds of his tears was heard by all. "How do you fare my love..?"

"Oh Raimen...I long to hold you in my arms and feel your heart beating against mine once again...am I dreaming of you again, or are you truly alive?" Yuri whispered, "I did not believe it was so, when Erin and these two young men helped me awaken." Yuri looked at the tearful Iason, who also was on the verge of tears. "Oh Iason! You are so grown up!"

Iason could not hold back the flood of tears that rolled down his eyes. Both father and son were now gazing up at the woman they longed to see once again. It was as if time had stopped, and all could see the love in their eyes. The Oracles felt the overwhelming anxiety of the moment.

"My Lords, your Queens will soon arrive. You must now add this to your plans, for they will cross paths with Elder Viho, and arrive nearly at the same time. We do not know by what force the heavens saw fit to have you all reunited here on our little world, but we Oracles know the prophesy of the Tempest has arrived, and his Flame has indeed followed."

"Jorn," the group of Oracles now murmured, "The Council of Elders will have picked up on our energy, so we must end this gathering, if not we'll put all parties in danger."

Erin, I know you mean well," Kai began, "and we'll discuss this later. For now my love, please be safe upon arrival. These bastards will find great pleasure in striking at our hearts. And that would mean striking at you two."

"_We_ will!" Yuri chimed in, "And if they harm one hair on our Riki's head, they will not find any pleasure in the wrath I bring in my heart!" Yuri became animated, which brought a smile upon Raimen's face. To see her all worked up and eager to fight was something new to him. He had always known her gentle and regal mannerisms, but to see her with fire in her eyes was rather arousing.

"My love, we must go, I await to hold you in my arms also, please be safe." Raimen blew her a kiss.

Iason, thinking quickly spoke, "Mother, search out a native by the name of Salus when you land. Do as I ask mother, before you find us!" Iason shouted.

"Yes my love, I will..." Yuri's voice echoed, as it faded.

The Oracles images faded, as they extended their abilities past their comfort level. The had never experienced the mind's eye the way Iason presented it. They still had the images of a war-torn Amoi fresh in their minds. But to see the Royal family was an incredible thing.

As the men gathered their thoughts, the loud footsteps of the crew could be heard in the darkness of the jungle. Raoul found the three Lords deep in thought, and when Raoul saw Iason and Raimen in tears, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"My Lord! What was that?" Raoul was breathing hard, as the men all caught up, "We heard your voices in our heads, and then the Oracles in our minds. Is this true? Are they on their way here?" Raoul was quite surprised to see Lady Yuri in his mind, but what shocked him to the point of nearly tripping on his feet was the image of Yui, waving at Iason.

Kai gave Raoul a pointed look, as he was still rather perturbed that Erin would venture out with Yuri and a whole gaggle of men. It was just like her to turn the world on it's head, and force her hand. But he knew Jupiter was not some idiotic machine that would just "agree" with her, so he accepted that perhaps all Erin said was true. However, his dearest friend was at this moment reconciling with the fact that Yuri was now in the present.

He had to give Erin some credit for being able to go into Yuri's mind completely blind, with two amateur empaths who probably were scared half to death in Yuri's nightmare. But he did love seeing Yuri's beautiful smile once again, a welcomed sight after seeing her suffer for centuries. And by the huge grin Raimen was now sporting, he knew this was going to be one hell of a party.

Iason looked over at Raoul and the men."Yes Raoul, the Queens are on their way, in fact, they will be here in a matter of hours." Iason's face was pale with concern. Unlike his father and Kai, he knew this would change their strategy, and with Riki in the mix, there would be fireworks from several directions. Iason knew if Riki sensed his mother and Yuri, the gloves would come off, and his plans might have to be altered.

"Iason, what are your instructions?" Raoul's worried face was clear that it was more than the Queens he was worried about. Yui had only just awakened himself from his own hell, and now he's going to face it once again within hours? "I saw the numbers, and that is great, but how many of what is coming?"

Iason raised a hand and rubbed his temple that began to throb, "There were at least two dozen medical personnel, I saw two squads of Elite Specialist; your unit by the way." Iason gave Raoul a leveled glance. "There were over a dozen Elders, including Elder Bernard, Odi, Askel and Freyn among others.

I'm afraid Jupiter did the math, and did not leave their safety to fate. The added support will be of great use to us." Iason gave Raoul a pat on the back. "Don't worry my friend, we will do all we can to keep Yui safe. Though I doubt he will hold back with the real opportunity to fight back." Iason changed direction and headed back to the ruins.

He gave his father a nod, and both knew Yuri would need to recoup her strength before she entered that arena. Kai was still fuming but followed Iason and Raimen back to women. As they entered the ruins, they were met by Salus, who was about to retire.

"My Lords why have you returned?" Salus spoke, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes my dear, it seems we will be expecting more guests by dawn." Iason spoke, as he smiled sweetly. Raimen stood with a silly grin on his face, as Kai rolled his eyes.

Theo sat up suddenly, as the energy of the Oracles was picked up by his sensitive empathic powers. He dared to listen in, but was only able to pick up fragments of the conversation. Since Elders were not involved, he was not connected as he was the first time, but the voice of Iason's final words came in clear enough. His mother was on the way.

"Oh my, now that is something I would have never expected." Theo whispered to himself. He stood up and walked towards his cell door. He could see Riki lying still in his bunk in the same position he was placed. But he already knew he was not unconscious.

"Well young Prince, I guess I'll come knocking on your door, because you need to hear this." Theo whispered.

The elderly man returned to his bunk, and sat back against the wall. He closed his eyes, and began to reach out to Riki, the way he did before. He entered Riki's mind, and found his tempest veil missing, but instead found a wall of immense size, that went on forever in every direction. He knelt down next to the wall, and spoke.

"My Lord, I know you have done this to prevent anyone from reaching you, but I'll wager, you are actually doing this to prevent anyone from hearing your thoughts. So I'll proceed, as if were before me, how's that? Very well, I don't know if you picked up on the last psychic energy to cross our path, but I heard your Flame's words reach up to the heavens, to find the voice of his mother. I don't know much about their conversation, however, I did hear this."

Theo recalled the conversation, and using his new found ability to project, sent Iason's last words towards the wall.

"Mother, search out a native by the name of Salus when you land. Do as I ask mother, _before_ you find us!"

Theo stepped back to observe the wall, but found no change. "Very well my Prince, I know you must keep up your defenses, but it seems there are more of your people on their way to Yasuo, and if Lord Iason's mother is en route, then I can only assume that your mother, Lady Erin, is also traveling to Yasuo."

Elder Theo, felt a low rumble beneath his feet, and as he stepped back, could now see that the walls were beginning to crumble, and fall. As he raised his arms to shield his body, the stones turned to flower petals, as a familiar tempest wind kicked up and Riki stood before him transformed; and quite awake.

Riki whispered, "Yes, it is time to set matters straight."

Elder Viho was roused from his sleep, as was everyone else on board the ship also heard Riki's voice echo in their minds loud and clear. Elder Viho jumped out of his bunk, and quickly made his way down the corridor that led to the brig. He was met by Elder Simon, and Lord Bastian, who looked into Riki's cell where the young Prince was found sitting up, looking straight at the men who peered into his darkened cell.


	27. Chapter 27

The Lost Chapter 27: Line in the Sand

"Rise dear friends, do not bend a knee on my account." Iason blushed, as the brothers trembled upon seeing Iason for the first time in person. The team arrived at Theo's Estate in the middle of the night, but found the two young men vigilant and quite anxious. 

"Welcome my Lords," Alex bowed, as he and his brother stared at the group. "We have been waiting for your arrival. I must warn you, that the Elders are on the alert, and the city is on pins and needles. There is talk that the Elders will arrive within a few hours."

"Then we have little time to prepare," Iason spoke, "tell me what your numbers are."

"We have all the loyal households of the city networked." Ajax commented. "That is close to 500 men within the Elder's Tower."

"Loyal households?" Kai asked, "Is there an issue with loyalty young man?"

"Well, you see my Lords, the Elders that are true bloods care little for us natives. Whereas, the Elders that are mixed bloods, are more understanding. They don't abuse us as much as their peers, and usually in their presence is when they act as they do." Alex spoke, "As for our numbers, we stand at three hundred within this village, and once the word is given, the remaining households will alert the whole network of natives within thousands of households throughout Yasuo. But, we don't know exactly how we will fight, since we are all wearing collars of slavery."

"I believe I may be able to help with that Alex," Iason spoke, "When the time comes, your collars of subjugation will become your shield of defense."

Iason walked up to Alex and Ajax, and with only a fraction of his inner power touched their collars. The silver colored collars began to softly glow, which made the brothers stare in disbelief.

"I believe my Tempest is also aware of this, and we both will act when the time is right. I cannot release you just yet, because they are actively being monitored. If I tamper with them now, it will notify the Elders that something is happening."

"Alex," Kai spoke, "Eight hundred men is a good number son, but we need to have your men positioned around the Elder's Tower. Is there any way to get your men there without rousing suspicion?"

"Yes my Lord, both Ajax and I have been discussing this. The Elders usually retire in the evening, however given the situation none have left the Tower. So the households were all notified tonight to bring their Lords a change of attire in the morning. There is also a group of men assigned to fix a meal for them at their Council Chambers. All the households are empty of Elders, thus we've been able to plan around this. We just didn't know how we would act when you arrived.

"Well, you let us worry about that." Kai answered, "If Lord Iason and my son do as we think they will, you will need to remember the gifts you all were blessed with." Kai spoke with great compassion.

"We know that you were never given the chance to use your powers." Iason spoke, "But you may all need to reflect on what your Viho's taught you as children. When we are in place, Prince Riki and I will reach out to all of your people, and awaken the slumbering powers within you. You will need to be prepared. I will do this with you and Ajax right now, in order for you two to lead your people when the word is given."

Alex and Ajax did not know what to make of this development, but as Petros and the twins stood by Iason, the brother's became anxious.

"Fear not young ones, we are as Theo, and loyal to the Royal Houses of Amoi." Petros soothed, "We are going to be vigilant as to whether Lord Iason is detected or not. For now, relax your minds, and concentrate on Lord Iason."

Iason slowly powered up ever so delicately, as he concentrated on the two brothers. Within moments the three found themselves in Iason's mind. Iason brought the awakened with him, as they all needed to see what the natives were capable of. As Alex and Ajax rose above their fears, they gave Iason a nod.

"Now my friends, I want you to concentrate on your knowledge of your native people, and Lord Kai will attempt to project the images from your minds." Iason gave Kai a nod, as the Warrior Lord reached into his inner powers as an empath and could hear the echoes of their childhood memories.

As he did this, the images slowly came into focus, and they all witnessed Ajax and Alex being taught about their lineage by the Oracles. The elderly group took the lead in educating the native children. Kai had never projected his powers and found this stimulating. As the empath rose within, the images grew clearer.

"My Lords, the Oracles would use Theo to enter our minds, and because it was forbidden to educate us, did this at great risk to themselves. But when the news of the return of your Tempest was spread, they stepped up their work, and many groups of natives were reminded of who we once were. As you can see, we have been gifted with the power of the elements."

Alex pointed to the images of young natives drawing from the skies, as powerful gusts of winds were seen flattening crops with a wave of one's hands. Other images of natives reaching for the currents of the soil and the thunder from above, as the soil was seen come to life, and twist and turn. Some drew from the bodies of water and made it dance over the crops."

"As you can see my Lords, we used our powers in union with the planet. We gave to the soil the means to make crops grow, and in return, Yasuo blessed us with bountiful crops. It is a relationship we've cherished for centuries."

Alex now thought of past events as the scenes changed, and Iason the awakened witnessed the brutality of the Elders upon the men and the Oracles. They watched as Theo did all he could do within his power to prevent the "cleansing" of the natives. This caused Raimen to become visibly upset.

"Those bastards deserve no less than what they did to these innocents!" Raimen began to pace, as he bristled at the images of children being used to to draw out the adults. He understood why Theo had moved the women and children into the jungles, and this made him appreciate the funny Elder that much more.

Kai shook his head as Raimen continued to pace. "Can you show us the Elder's building?" Kai spoke to Alex and Ajax, as the two men watched Raimen.

Alex concentrated, showing them the tall structure. Kai and Raoul could see it was nothing less than a fortress. And if it was filled with Elders then it would become a hornets nest to bring them down. They would have to draw them out into the open. Or bring it down with them in it.

Iason could see Kai's wheels spinning, as the Warrior Lord walked around the image sizing it up. He could see it took a great effort in building it, and noticed something odd about the different colored stones making up the impressive structure.

"Iason, do you see what I see?" Kai mentioned, as he pointed to the bottom layer of stone.

"Yes, it appears the structure's base is comprised of the same stone and minerals as the ruins in the jungle." Iason's eyes grew wide as he recognized the minerals in the stone. "This will prove to be interesting."

"Yes, we may not have to go into the building after all." Kai spoke, "If we intercept Riki before he's taken to the Ministry's building, then we can avoid a fire fight within that fortress. Just bring the walls down around those bastards."

The planning was brought to a halt, as Petros entered the scene. "My Lords, there is a new development." Petros looked to Iason who could be seen transforming slowly.

"Yes, I see it now Petros." Kai also began to transform, "The Elders are on the move and in great numbers." Kai looked to Iason and Raoul. "They either sense something, or the ships are closer to arriving."

"Well, then we'll just have to stop standing around and get ready!" Raimen spoke, as they all left Iason's realm.

"We'll separate into our teams, and target the landing bay." Iason spoke, "Once we have Riki, we can focus on the natives."

"My Lords, it appears that there is a great number of Elders heading out towards the jungles!" Lord Raymone interrupted, "There are at least four hundred strong, and they move with confidence. I believe they have no idea we are here."

"My Lady, we are now arriving on the coordinates Sir James of the Sentinel's Chariot gave us. We will be landing in a few minutes. Dr. Haruki is now making preparations to have you taken to see the native woman Salus, per Lord Iason's orders."

Erin looked down at Yuri who was waking from her nap. As she focused on Erin's form, she couldn't help but notice the young Queen decked out in black leather trousers and matching leather vest coat. She wore a sheer laced long sleeved blouse beneath the coat, with matching black boots.

"Erin, are you planning to engage the Elders, or make Lord Kai ravage you at first sight?" Yuri laughed softly.

"Well, I have an outfit equally alluring that should make Lord Raimen giddy with excitement, but I fear you will need to strengthen your core if you expect to see any action yourself." Erin stroked Yuri's hair. "Come let's get you dressed, I have missed brushing your gloriously long hair, and I can't wait to meet up with our Lord Husbands!"

As Yuri was being dressed, Odi stood watch outside the medical center. He was feeling rather anxious for the two queens, as he knew exactly what the Elders were capable of. His mind was recalling the fire fight between his men and the Elders of Rhea. Riki was incredible alone, but with Iason at his side, they were unstoppable.

He focused on his duty to protect the Queens, and that is all he was assigned to do by Iason. The specialists from the Lord Luis' branch of the Firm did have the skills to give the men mind blocks, which made Odi feel more confident since they had no special powers to fall back on, just their skills as men. He would remain at their side, confident the Lords would want him there.

"I can still hear you loud thoughts Sir Odi," Erin whispered, as she brushed Yuri's hair. "I know you feel like a glorified babysitter, but I assure you we are not as weak compared to our counterparts; though we've awaken late in the game, we will protect what is ours."

"Yes, my Lady." Odi answered from outside the door. "But first things first. Lady Yuri will need to be cared for. And according to Sir James and the medics, the mineral jars they carry reacted to Lord Iason's presence, as did the jars on board our ship. If I had to guess why you are to seek this native, it is because Lord Iason may have found a source of the very same minerals. If this is so, then I know what must be done. I believe Elder Bernard will be the catalyst for Lady Yuri."

"Is this so? Well then, we'll just have to do that." Erin spoke, "I'm certain our sons would not be able to concentrate if they had to raise their shield due to us. No, we will not hinder their plans. After all, we're here to support them."

"Yes, my Lady." Odi sighed, as Askel and Freyn came down the corridor. Odi gave them a sideways glance. "It's about time you two showed up, I gather you've had the mind blocks placed?"

"Yeah boss," Freyn spoke, "Askel was a bit of a tight fit, since there's nothing but pudding in his head." Freyn smiled.

"Like you did any better with your whining." Askel shot back, "I hate these damn things, they give me headaches!" Askel imitated his brother's voice.

"Your an ass!" Freyn socked his brother on the arm.

"Enough you two numb-nuts!" Odi growled, "You should have thought of that before you had Raoul release your minds from the last blocks. You'll need to be on your toes, or I'm sure Lord Iason and Riki will pin you two to a wall if their mother's are harmed! And I'll be at the head of the line!"

The soft laughter of Erin and Yuri could be heard on the other side of the door, which opened just as Odi was giving the twins a smack behind their heads with his hand. The tall guard blushed to have been caught with his hand in the air making Freyn and Askel crack a smile.

"Now now, Sir Odi, I'm sure these two adorable young men will not fail in their duties." Erin smiled sweetly as she moved her petite form between the two tall bodyguards, and wrapped her arms around theirs. "Now tell me about this catalyst connection Elder Bernard is going to do with Lady Yuri."

As Odi was about to begin, Lady Yuri was being helped to a hover-seat. The three men could not help but notice how she was dressed. The young Queen was decked out in the colors of the Intellects, with a pair of royal blue form fitting slacks, with a white silk blouse. Selene was seen helping her into a matching blue coat embroidered with gold flowers on the raised collar, and down both sleeves. She wore a golden sash around her waist, and black leather boots that made the three men stop and stare. She was absolutely stunning. Erin reached up and closed the twins mouths, as they were gawking at her appearance.

BREAK PAGE 2

Odi cleared his throat as he gave Askel and Freyn a pointed look. "Yes, as I'm sure you've been informed, our two Lords seem to resonate with the mineral Agatha. We've since discovered that this mineral has been found on nearly every celestial body of our known universe. When either Lord comes in contact with it, the minerals enhance and magnify their inner powers.

That is why those who interact with them are bathed in those lotions and oils. And when the Elders exert their mystical powers, along with the our two young Lords, the results are extraordinary. Elder Petros and the Elders of Aristia have as you know, linked up with both Lords in the awakening of you both, and several other Ancients."

"Ancients?" Lady Yuri was heard speak, "How absolutely dreadful! I will not be addressed as an Ancient anything. If you must speak of the women of the Royal Families, I suggest you find another name. I may have been dormant for centuries, but I hardly feel Ancient!" Yuri gestured with her hands, as she softly tossed her hair back over her shoulders. "The men probably relish the idea of being older than dirt in order to magnify their ego's but I will not." Yuri winked at the three bodyguards making them blush.

Erin's eyes danced at hearing Yuri's words. To see the flame in her gaze spark towards the three men was amusing. Yuri of Ancient Amoi was a dainty creature, with the most excellent manners. To see her spitting nails at the mere mention of being called an old woman, -let alone an Ancient- was exciting. Odi ran his hand through his hair, as the three fidgeted under Yuri's beautiful gaze.

"Well, we'll never get anything done if we are going to be held back by names, now are we my love?" Erin motioned for the men to lead. "Now where is Elder Bernard? I believe he was itching to get the ball rolling."

"Elder Bernard and the group of Elders have been meditating in their quarters. They should be heading for the shuttle bay as we speak." Freyn spoke, "I checked on them before heading here."

The voice of Sir Hilliard was head over the intercom, "Lord Harmon, we are about to land. We'll try to get as close to the ruins as possible."

"Thank you Sir Hilliard." Lord Harmon was heard to respond, as he approached the two Queens and bowed. "My Ladies, we have approached in stealth-mode, and undetected. We will go straightaway to the ruins and locate Salus."

"Why thank you Lord Harmon." Yuri purred, "Now that is how a Lady should be addressed Sir Odi." Yuri grinned, as Lord Harmon looked confused.

"Now as you were about to explain Sir Odi," Erin continued without missing a step, "with regards to this catalyst activity between Elder Bernard and Lady Yuri?" Erin began to walk behind Yuri's hover-seat which was programmed to take the young Queen to the shuttle bay.

"Yes my Queen, if there is a hot springs, or body of water, Elder Bernard will enter the springs, and then ask for Lady Yuri to be handed to him. Lady Yuri more than likely will react to the water's minerals, and her energy should be replenished. I've experienced this first hand with the Lord Prince, and I was healed of my many wounds. We three have also seen both Lord's in the springs alone or together, and they exert an incredible amount of energy."

"Amazing!" Lady Yuri spoke, "My Iason resonates with this power source? I'd love to study this when we get back to Amoi."

"Now Yuri, Iason is not a lab rat you know, I hardly think he will submit to your scientific tests. He's no longer a child, and you and Raimen are far removed from where this young Heir has evolved." Erin laughed softly. "I'm certain Lord Raimen has thought of the same thing, and as I've been informed, our Lord Husbands also have found they resonate with the minerals? Is this not so Sir Odi?"

"Yes my Lady. But we believe it is the presence of our two young Lords that makes this possible. The hot springs on Aristia are unique in the folklore of that population. It is said the springs are where their God Armah washed his hands after creating the universe. The minerals from his hands remained in the warm springs, and thus hold the power to heal..among other things."

Odi noticed the stares from both Queens and Lord Harmon. He then continued, "When the two young Lords are near these minerals, they give off an energy that affects those around them, and empowers them; especially if they be awakened." Odi looked at Lord Harmon who shook his head in disbelief of all he was learning. He felt the Intelligence community was kept blind as to this insider information on the Royals. Especially when it came to Iason and Riki.

"This is all fascinating Sir Odi," Lady Yuri whispered, "You were right Erin, our sons have become more than any of us from the past." Yuri would not say the "A" word, but then added, "I find it interesting that Riki's empathic ability is shared directly between him and Iason."

"And everyone else my dear." Erin added, "Iason is not an empath as you said, but he is capable of entering your mind same as Riki. I have seen them along with Kai and Raimen inside the mind of young Yui. And they can do incredible things in that realm."

"Like you did?" Yuri asked, "What you three did in my mind, that is?"

"Even more my love. Those two do this with great ease, as it took everything the three of us had, along with all these Elders just to get you out of your slumber. And I believe that was due to my own powers not being one hundred percent. An issue I hope to resolve in those springs myself."

As the group entered the shuttle bay, they found Katze and Yui waiting for them. Yui, and Katze's appearance had been altered, as the two men were now decked out in Warrior's clothing. Odi was surprised, though he had no doubt this was Lady Erin's doing.

Askel and Freyn grinned to see everyone in leather, and wondered how Lord Omaki must be loving the many handsome men in tight leather.

"Omaki?" Erin spoke, as she picked up on the twins thinking. "I totally forgot about that! He was always one who loved the more provocative attire, even in our day." Erin spoke without thinking.

"My Jewel!" Yuri suddenly spoke, "My Jewel is also here? Oh Erin! My darling Omaki...then that must mean Argent and Yousi are also here in the present?" Yuri's eyes filled with tears. This surprised and shocked Lord Harmon, who knew all too well of the Omaki of the present.

"Yes my love, the three of them are in the present and awakened. As I said Yuri, they did not fail you, they successfully accomplished their mission. You were too tired after you came back to us, and probably thought you were dreaming that part of our conversation hm?"

"Y-Yes, I must have." Yuri spoke above a whisper, "Those three men deserve so much Erin."

"Yes my love, they do. I don't know how their awakening went for the three of them, but I do know they are all awakened, and with our Lord Husbands." Erin gently soothed.

"I was present when Lord's Omaki and Argent awoke my Queens." Yui softly spoke, "They had no idea they died together."

"What?" Yuri spoke up, "How so?"

"I do not know the specifics, because I was not involved with their awakening. But I believe Lord Argent found Lord Omaki as he was dying, and then Lord Argent died of sadness shortly thereafter." Yui could feel Yuri's emotions when he spoke of loneliness, as she also died the same way.

Odi changed the subject by motioning the them all to enter the shuttle, as everyone else would walk the short distance except the Queens and her security team. Odi could feel the tension in the air, and felt he didn't need to be an empath to see it's effect on everyone.

As the shuttle departed the Lord's Shield, Erin and Yuri could see the sun beginning to rise. The jungle's beauty was bathed in a golden tone, and they could see the ruins up ahead. As the ship lands, several Specialist exit the shuttle, and secure the area. A group of women led by Salus approach them, and inquire of Lady Yuri.

"My Lady," Odi waved at Lady Yuri, "I believe Salus has arrived." Odi nods for the men to allow her to enter the shuttle. As Salus timidly enters, she gives a warm greeting to the Queens.

"Welcome to Yasuo fair Queens." Salus bows reverently, "I am called Salus, and I am the physician for our people. I can see by your appearance, that you are in need of medicinal healing."

"Yes Lady Salus, we were directed to your care by my son Lord Iason. Can you tell me if our Lord Husbands are nearby?" Yuri seemed out of breath, as she nervously looked around Salus.

"Please call me Salus, I hold no station, nor am I worthy of such a title." Salus lowered her head once again. "As for your families, no the men have already gone ahead to the city. I am to care for you, and we should not delay. Word has arrived that the Elders are soon to arrive, and the city is waking."

"Yes, of course, we must move in all haste." Erin spoke, "No doubt all things are quickly coming to a head, and we need to be able to contribute if we're to win the day."

Odi nodded, and the Queens were carefully escorted to the ruins. The women swarmed the party as they made for the temple and down below the surface. The children stared in awe, as the beauty of the women was unlike any they had ever seen. Some commented in the similarities between husband and wife, as Warrior and Intellect was quickly distinguished in their appearance.

The Elders were surprised that the women were so accommodating, considering they knew who they were. No doubt Elder Petros and the twins had already paved the way in setting the women at ease, and some even smiled at Elder Bernard and the elderly men. This brought a smile to their faces, even though the same thoughts were running in all their minds. They are all women and children.

Erin picked up on all the tension, as she had to agree on the many anxious thoughts. She also could not get over the many women and children she saw flock to them, and the one mind that truly was being heard the loudest was Yui's.

Both newly awakened empaths were feeling the butterflies in their stomachs as the volume of everyone's thoughts was making their ears ring. Yui looked at the children as flashbacks of the many faces he rescued were creeping into the front of his mind. He felt empowered by his newly awakened memories, and was making a promise within his heart.

"No more children will die if I can help it! Not one. If I have to crawl on the blood soaked ground once again, I will use all that I have to save these innocents...I so swear..."

Erin and Katze both turned back at the same time, as Yui's vow was heard rumble through their hearts. Katze did not witness the atrocities of the past, but he felt compelled to do his part. He had no powers like the Ancients, but he was quite the marksman with a laser pistol, and his bare hands. He bristled with the thought of the women having to hide in the ruins with their young, and knew that if Riki was there right now, he would be kicking some serious ass.

Erin nearly stopped in her tracks with so many powerful minds exerting their emotions, though not one of the men uttered a single word.

"Typical men, always keeping it bottled inside and gallant!" Erin finally broke the silence. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the warmth of the hot springs was inviting to all who felt the coolness of the jungle.

Yuri was helped to rise, and the women had raised a curtain and were prepared to undress the fair queen. The room itself was spacious enough, however the women created a wall between themselves and the many men.

The Elders themselves were a bit embarrassed, but were also ushered to an area where they could change to their undergarments. Most would not mind changing, being around men all the time. However they were a now a minority here in the jungle, and the Queens were highly favored by the natives upon learning who they were.

Erin grinned from ear to ear, as many a red face was seen, even in the dimly lit room. She was undressed and placed in a simple white gown, and her clothing were almost ceremoniously placed on a bench next to Yuri's. Yuri was being held up by Selene and several women, who also smiled with pride to meet the mother of Lord Iason, whom they all thought was the most beautiful man they've ever set eyes on.

Of course this made Erin giggle to herself. No doubt some of the maidens would love to snatch up the handsome Lord for themselves. She was told by some of the women, that Lord Raimen was so excited to learn his Queen was soon to arrive, that Lord Kai had to drag him away from the ruins. Something both Queens could clearly see Kai doing.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and the springs began to glow softly. Erin could pick up the thoughts of Iason, as his energy was now present among then all. But before Elder Bernard could enter the water, the building began to glow, and the voice of one man was heard by all.

"Mother, welcome." It was Riki.

BREAK PAGE 3

"Oh my love! Where are you? Are you well Riki?" Erin was heard call out.

"Riki!" Iason's voice made the walls vibrate, "My love where are you?"

"I am on board Lord Bastard's ship. They seem a bit afraid of me right now, and if they know what is good for them, they will not interfere with me at this moment, unless they feel compelled to become dust above Yasuo before they land.

I have blocked them from hearing me, and I have Theo listening to their thoughts. Mother, both you and Lady Yuri must enter the springs and allow Elder Bernard to hold you two up so you do not collapse and harm yourselves. Lord Elders, there will be no need for all of you to enter the springs. Please keep your power low, so as to not attract the Elders from the city."

Riki now appeared in the mind of everyone in the ruins. The natives for the first time got to see the image of the young Prince in his royal robes. The women were mesmerized by his young looks, but could clearly see the resemblance between the Royal parents and himself.

"Iason and I will focus on your inner powers, and send our healing energy to you both. It will start low and slowly build up. We believe the springs will respond in the same manner as the one's on Aristia. At least that is what I can sense from up here." Riki looked at around as he now spoke to the natives.

"Now when this happens, I must warn the Yasuo natives, that your collars will become warm, but will not harm you. You will all feel a great surge of energy, and some of you may be overcome by it. Know that this surge of power, is _your_ own. Lord Iason and I will only awaken it, for it has been far too long since your natural essence has flowed from your fingertips. Take courage, for you will survive the day."

Riki's confident words were heard by all the natives within the jungles and around Iason and the men.

Iason closed his eyes, as he appeared in Riki's mind. His steps were heard running towards his Prince and as he found Riki in his regal appearance, Iason took him in his arms and kissed him. Iason trembled with relief, as he felt completely alone without Riki, despite being surrounded by many. The emptiness of the past few days echoed in his heard, until he looked deeply into Riki's eyes, and kissed him once again.

"Oh love..." Iason whispered, "I have missed you so! Are you harmed?" Iason noticed his wrists bore the marks of wearing chains once again; something he never wanted to see mar his flesh ever again.

"No Iason, I am fine." Riki quickly noticed Iason's changed expression, and healed the marks instantly. "Please forgive me for leaving you on Les Fidelis. I could not risk the Maidens, and knew the fight would be here on Yasuo. No matter how many times I saw the echoes of this day, I could not find a way around it. It had to be this way."

Iason embraced him once more, as he slowly lifted Riki and kissed his lips. "I will deal with your selfishness later my Tempest, but at the moment, we need to get our Queen Mother's up to speed." Iason touched Riki's nose with his own. "Reunions will have to wait. Are you ready?"

"Yes my Flame, I am ready." Riki smiled sweetly.

"Well if you two are finished with your private affair, I'll let you both know we're all still here!" Erin chimed in as the women all giggled in the background.

Iason and Riki finally acknowledged the many witnesses who were viewing their reunion. Iason rolled his eyes feeling strangely naked once again. Luckily the two of them did not act out what their minds wanted to do, especially with their parents watching.

"Yes, well then, let's proceed." Iason now put on a more reserved appearance, as he looked at his mother once again. "Mother, please relax while in the spring, both you and Lady Erin will feel your core energy rise quickly, as Riki already informed you."

"Yes my love, proceed." Yuri whispered.

Iason and Riki began to glow softly, as they focused their inner powers and transformed before all who witnessed this. Which was everyone except the Elders on board the ships and the Elders in their tower. But not those on the move outside. They could feel the disturbance of Elder power radiating from within the jungles. They had been given standing orders from Elder Viho to march into the ruins and cleanse Yasuo once again of one generation.

Elder Bernard now entered the water, and was being handed Lady Erin first, followed by Lady Yuri who trembled, until the warm water supported her. Elder Bernard moved deeper into the spring until the Queens were nearly submerged. As the two Queens huddled next to Bernard, the water began to slowly bubble.

They cried out as both felt as if their bodies were being crushed by the weight of the power Iason and Riki were putting out. At first the men became alarmed, especially Kai and Raimen, who reached with their hands, as if standing next to them to support them, but were held back by Iason's golden veil and Riki's tempest wind.

"No Father, remain here, our Queen Mother's are alright." Riki whispered, "We will scale down a bit more.."

"No son, we are alright now." Erin labored to breathe, "I believe we've adjusted...so please...continue."

Riki and Iason slowly build up their energy, and the two women began to softly glow. By now Elder Bernard was holding neither of them up, and slowly walked out of the springs, leaving the two women in the spring by themselves. He could feel Riki's energy, and Iason's strength. The two women began to transform, as their inner powers were once again being restored.

The native women gasped at their beauty, and the men were captivated by their appearance. Salus was moved to tears to see such a healing of body and soul. She could only describe the sensation of their energy as a loving embrace. The son's were healing their mother's with their love. As Erin closed her eyes and looked towards Riki, Salus could see her smiling.

Erin reached up towards Riki who felt her embrace, as the touch of his mother filled his heart. "My child, you are truly a sight to behold." Erin kissed Riki's forehead, and held him tight.

Selene's point of view was of a different nature, as she witnessed Yuri's body go from a near invalid, to a healed and vibrant one in a matter of minutes; just as a flower blooms with the warmth of the sun.

Yuri could not help but reached for Iason, who could be seen visibly trembling with emotion. "Mother, how I've missed your embrace." Iason whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Yes my child, I have longed to hear your voice, and touch your face." Yuri softly spoke.

"Hey! What about us?" Raimen was heard in the background, "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Hush you idiot!" Kai was heard roughly chastising Raimen for ruining their tender moment. "Or do you want Erin to toss something at you already!"

The whole scene was quite funny to the gaggle of witnesses before the Royal families. The Queen mother's reluctantly broke their embrace, as the surge of energy rose, and Erin suddenly grew serious. Riki also looked off to his right, as the empaths all felt a familiar presence.

"Riki! There are Elders approaching!" Iason shouted, as the connection was suddenly broken, and everyone began to scramble. In their mind's eye, Iason and Riki spoke.

"Iason, move your men into position, as soon as we land, I'll make my move. You will feel it coming!" Riki then yelled to his mother, "Mother, stay with the women, and do not engage the Elders!"

"What? How can we not? There are thousands of women and children! We are not alone my son, we have reinforcements and Elders of our own!"

"My Queen! There is movement in the jungle!" Odi and Lord Harmon quickly helped the Queens out of the water. The women helped them dry up, and were amazed that both Queens were now completely healed and scurrying into their clothes.

"Lord Harmon we must move the women into the ruins!" Yuri began to shout off commands, "Set up a line of defense between the ruins and the jungle, and prepare to defend this ground!"

Raimen and Kai both could hear the voice of Yuri, who to Raimen's surprise, panicked as the Queens were now in the line of fire.

But the approaching Elders had no idea what was waiting for them.

"Kai, do you think they will be alright?" Raimen began to pace, "They are just newly restored!"

"Father, our Queen Mother's are well guarded. They have the element of surprise as we do, so please stick to the plan." Iason spoke.

Riki was also heard to say, "Father, we're about to land, be prepared for all hell to break loose! The Elders that are approaching the ruins did not hear us, though I do not doubt they sensed us through Elder Bernard's connection, brief as it was. It was enough to tip them off that something is up."

"Iason, I'll see you in a few moments...survive the day my love." Riki now released the Elders from his hold, and their hearing returned.

The Elders had been in a frenzy and sent scrambling in those few moments their hearing was gone and could not communicate with their command center on the surface of Yasuo. In a panic they began to scan the atmosphere for the signs of any other ships, but found nothing thanks to the stealth technology of the Sentinel's Chariot and the Lord's Shield.

They had Riki under surveillance when the equipment malfunctioned and shorted out. Lord Bastian's console sparked and the feed from Riki's cell went black. The two Elders guarding Riki and Theo had rushed away from the hatch in the confusion, finding their blocked senses, and inability to communicate a bit unnerving.

From the moment the ship began to malfunction, Riki transformed, and aided the Queens to restore their strength. By the time the guards made their way back to his cell, Riki sat serenely as if nothing was amiss. When Lord Bastian, Elder Simon and Elder Viho arrived, Riki just stared at the men at his cell door without saying a word.

Theo remained on his bunk, as he monitored the Elders on board. He could see their panic at not being able to hear anything, due to Riki's power over their senses.

But the Elders knew something was up, because none of them could hear each other, yet were puzzled as to how this was being done. Lord Viho maintained an eye on both men, but finding nothing happening was confused over the event.

"You sit there with the air of innocence young Prince, though I am certain you have done this, this whatever it was you did!" Elder Viho fumed. "And if I didn't know better, I would wager that Elder Theo is your accomplice."

"Sir, we have entered the atmosphere," The pilot was heard to announce, as Lord Bastian stared a Riki.

Elder Waneta slithered in, and whispered into Lord Viho's ear, "Your orders have now been executed. Once we entered the atmosphere, the Alaric Enforcers were mobilized, and the cleansing has now begun." Elder Waneta gave Elder Theo a sideways glance knowing the empathic Elder would be listening.

"What?" Theo yelled from his cell, "Viho You bastard!"

You swore you would not touch the natives!" Theo was beside himself with worry as the images of the native villages being razed to the ground were still fresh in his mind. "Is this the work of an intelligent and evolved people?" Theo spit on the face of Elder Viho, making the guards punch the enraged Elder through his cell door.

Riki, angered by Viho's actions, found it difficult to not turn the Elder into ash. But he knew, as well as Theo, that Iason and all their men were also aware of the movement of Elders. He would only need to wait a few more minutes.

Theo regained his composure, as he listened to Riki's thoughts. He gave him slight nod, and played up the drama.

"You know Elder Viho," Theo began, "there is something we can all learn about life by watching the seasons of Yasuo change year after year."

"Oh?" Viho asked, "And what is that Theo?"

"That everything in life goes full circle. Let's start with a seed. A seed can remain in the ground and never grow unless the right conditions exist; say water, sunlight and so on. But when the right conditions do appear, this seed becomes a plant that in time grows up to bear it's fruit and is harvested. Then once again their seed is placed in the ground to grow once again. Now it may be a boring story to an enlightened, intelligent man like yourself. But a _really_ intelligent man would know that a simple seed, takes time to grow. It weathers nature in order to grow up and produce fruit, only to be plucked and consumed."

"Yes yes, get on with it, I don't have time for your-"

"Yes, of course you don't. Which is precisely why you are ignorant and doomed. Because all things return from whence they came from. To be renewed for another season and grow. And Yasuo is no different."

"That's it? You must have been hit a bit hard on the head my old friend, because your ramblings make no sense whatsoever. Are you trying to say the natives will once again rule over Yasuo?" Viho let out a loud laugh, as he shook his head. "You forget Elder, that in the ten thousand years in which we've ruled, these natives you adore so much are nothing but cattle. Beast of burden to be used, consumed, and butchered when they have outlived their usefulness. Such is their fate."


	28. Chapter 28

Website The Lost Ch 28: The Queen's Jewels

Elder Viho's smugness knew no end, as Riki rolled his eyes while he watched Viho's grandstanding theatrics. He tried to tune out the Elder's remarks, and even went as far as to hum a few bars of some bizarre tune just to avoid hearing his annoying remarks.

"He is a total blow hard! How the hell did you put up with his crap Theo?" Riki spoke to Theo in his mind. "He is butt ugly, smells like dead fish, and needs a serious haircut! I guess he got that way because he has a small penis and doesn't get any action."

Theo did his best not to bust out laughing as Riki continued to insult the tall Elder, who was unaware of the faces Riki was making behind his back. It was all quite funny until Riki heard his name.

"This young Prince will once and forever take the spark away from their eyes. And all will return as it once was before the Viho's of this generation were born." Elder Viho was feeling rather full of himself, and now let it all out.

"For example, you spent so much time preparing these natives for this alleged savior to arrive. This _Tempest_ of whom we have been led to believe would free the natives, or some other idiocy the Oracles conjured up in order to keep us all afraid at night. All you did dear friend, was herd the cattle into the slaughter house where they await their fate.

And all I can do is thank you for doing all the hard work for our Alaric Elders to end their little trek into the ruins. It will make for a fitting grave site, once again saving us the trouble of burying them. We won't have to chase after them like in cleansing events of the past, the jungle can claim them. You have my sincere gratitude Elder Theo Pirro, would-be native lover and bleeding heart."

Riki now glared at the back of Elder Viho's head.

"Please don't let the blow hard get to you my Prince, he's only digging his own grave." Theo's voice was low and menacingly.

Riki suddenly stood up, startling the guards and the Elders with the noise of his chains. This brought a smile to Riki's face, as he slowly strolled to the small portal and looked outside. The ship had finally landed, and he could hear the access codes to his cell being punched. His chains made a rattling sound, as they were being removed from the wall, and he was being pulled towards the cell door. Riki calmly walked where he was being led, giving Elder Viho a pointed look as he passed by.

The two empaths continued their conversation in their heads, "Theo, when we are free from the ship, do whatever you need to do to hit the deck." Riki spoke in his mind.

"I can fight my Lord!" Theo protested, "I am not a coward!"

"No, you are not my friend, that is for sure. But the natives need a leader to follow, and you need to be breathing air to do that."

"But you and Lord Iason ARE those leaders...my Lord. We can make plans later, right now we need to get to the ruins, as your mother and Lord Iason's are in grave danger!"

"Ha! That's really funny Theo." Riki laughed.

"Wha? What is funny?"

"My mother in danger. The Elders that are about to be introduced to my mother, will have wished they were somewhere else just about now." Riki shook his head, "And Iason's mother is not the hot house flower she once was. War makes you stronger Theo, especially when you are fighting for the innocent. And Lady Yuri fought for centuries for the ones who could not fight back."

"Father where are Omaki Argent and Yousi?" Iason asked, as he looked around for the three who were always attached at the hip. "They hovered around us all night, and I've not seen hide or hair from those three for some time. Iason looked towards the jungles, and found Raoul making his way back from securing the perimeter. Raoul approached Kai, as the three Lords were seen looking around.

"I believe they were seen heading back to the jungle, if you are looking for our three loyal watchmen. If I know them, -and I do- they are out to defend their Queens." Raoul smiled. "And well, I don't blame them. They know you three are about to storm the city and there are no awakened with them except my Yui." Raoul now felt the pit of his stomach ache. He looked in the direction of the jungles, wanting to be with Yui himself.

Kai shook his head, but secretly admired them for doing this. "Yes, well knowing them, they are itching to do what they never had the opportunity to do back then."

"And what is that Lord Kai?" Iason asked.

"Fight- Iason. They were never allowed to fight back. I imagine they lived in the shadows reaping what the Elders were sowing. Death and despair. Never were they permitted to defend, much less protect. We must have run across them hundreds of times, is this not right Raoul? And each time Omaki and Argent were always vague about their mission, leading me to believe they were on a census mission for Lady Yuri. At that time, the last thing on my mind were your experiments Iason."

"That is understandable my Lord, you had a world at war on your hands, and no time to think of our golden age. Is this not so?" Iason gave Kai a reassuring smile. "But I would have not been able to stop those three, knowing the mission they were on. Old habits are difficult to break, and they feel compelled to do as they promised in the images we saw throughout their awakenings. They will be excellent Sentinel's for our Queen mothers. I think."

"Yes, if they don't shoot themselves in the foot as they master their powers." Kai laughed.

Raimen gave Iason a pat on the back, "Very well, then let's get this young Prince back to you loving embrace my son, before your mother gets a hold of him and we get booted out of the picture. You know how much she loves him." Raimen smiled. "I can't wait to see her myself. Let's make sure we all survive the day."

"Indeed. I sense Riki is nearby, their ship must be landing. We must hurry and have ourselves in position. Riki will no doubt be making himself known, and I need to make sure he leaves one particular man untouched." Iason grinned. "I have a something special in mind for that bastard."

Elder Petros and the twins suddenly turned in the direction of the city. The ship was landing, and they felt a surge of Elder's powers. It was massive, and it was heading into the jungle in the direction of the ruins. They could sense the mystic elements rise, as the Alaric Elders made their way through the jungle.

These elite Elders were known by this name which meant _ruler of men_. They were used in their past campaigns to keep the natives in line, as the cleansing of undesirables was their sole duty. They stood as guards for the Elders, and specialized in using the gifts of their Clans. The were armed with powers gained from the darker side of universe through countless races trampled under their boots.

The Alaric were all true bloods, and dared not muddy their bloodlines, as there was no man who could overcome their psychic attacks. This element of the Elder's Clan was feared even by the Oracles who were forced to decipher their fate, and submit to their carnal desires. Elder Viho kept them on a tight leash, and unblemished in their lineage. Just in case there arose a need for the past to defend their way of life. A need like the one about land on his space dock.

He had his private squads waiting at the dock. There were plans to make and an execution to be had of one young Heir to the Warrior Clans of Amoi. Yes, the Oracles had given him a favorable reading in the months prior to the arrival of Lord Elder Simon Simone. The descendant of his past was a good omen in his eyes, and he was confident he would lead him back to Amoi. Yes Amoi would fall once again, and the Elder's would rule supreme. As they should have so many centuries before Jupiter ever became sentient.

"My Lord, we are here to escort you to the Council Chambers, and transfer the prisoner to the Ministry of Security." Elder Pallaton spoke, "There have been unusual readings coming from within the natives villages at the foot of the ancient jungles."

"Have the Alaric Elders been deployed as per my instructions?" Elder Viho spoke with an air of confidence. After all, he's done this before.

"Yes my Lord, upon your ship's arrival, four hundred strong." Elder Pallaton answered.

"Very good Lord Pallaton." Lord Waneta spoke up, "We shall cleanse this world of the hysteria over this Tempest and his Flame once and for all. Prepare to transfer Lord Oskuro to a detention cell."

"Yes my Lord." Elder Pallaton spoke.

As the guard was walking towards Riki, Elder Viho noticed Riki and Theo were silent. And this was rare for the vocal Elder who never overlooked an opportunity to have his voice heard. Perhaps he thought, the young Lord had accepted his fate, or Theo had given in to defeat. But then it dawned on him, that the two empaths were probably speaking within their minds. As Viho turned around to confront the two, they cleared the space dock and were out in the open between the ships and the Elder's Tower.

Riki then began to transform.

Elder Viho stopped dead in his tracks, as Riki's hair began to whip fiercely, and his eyes turned black as night. He stirred up a tempest that with a wave of his hand, tossed the Alaric guards hundreds of feet away from him, and left only Elder Viho, Lord Bastian and Elder Simon standing on the deck. Elder Waneta lay unconscious on the ground next to Lord Pallaton, who was dead.

"You are mistaken if you think your toys will hold me down, Elder Viho!"

Riki's voice made the ground shake, as the first rays of sunlight began to fade with the wind storm Riki was stirring.

"I have news for you and the Elders of Yasuo. The lives of those you have murdered from the moment your mindless ancestors landed on this planet have called out from their graves. An accounting is what they cry out to me, revenge and restoration they demand! You will answer for the crimes of your forefathers! For the treachery of your backwards and inbred race! For the millions upon millions of dead on Yasuo, and the desecration of their bones!"

Elder Viho suddenly raised his shield of energy, as did Simon who could not believe the appearance of Riki standing before them. Lord Bastian managed to crawl away from the two, and ran back into his ship in attempts to leave Yasuo.

Riki ignored him, as he did not consider him a threat. But Simon and Viho were. Immediately, an even larger group of Alaric Elders arrived from within the Elder's Tower, and Riki was surrounded.

Theo did as he was ordered, but felt Riki was out numbered. He feared for the young Prince until Riki did something no one expected, not even Theo himself.

Riki raised his hand to the collar around his neck, and powered up. The collar began to glow, and the many chains fell off his body and chimed on the deck as they bounced. Elder Viho could do nothing but watch in horror, as the links fell away.

The collar made of minerals from the ground were indeed Agatha, and Riki resonated with it. Within seconds, the collar disintegrated, and the minerals blew within his tempest wind, making them glow, and fly off in every direction. This would be the signal to Iason who heard his words, and released his own power.

Iason's voice made the air rumble as if a thunderstorm was overhead, as he projected his voice in the minds of everyone.

"Now natives of Yasuo, feel the power of freedom flow from within!" Iason began to transform as his hair whipped angrily, and his body glowed softly.

"The chains have been broken. Witness how they swirl in the wind as this Flame has indeed followed his Tempest true! I have come to set matters straight, to free your people, and to take back what is mine! Now lift your heads high, for the time of slumbering has passed and the sun rises before you. Reach out and take back what is rightfully yours!"

The natives felt their collars become warm and glow before they fell from around their necks into dust. Ajax and Alex shouted with excitement, as the men began to feel the power of Iason and Riki flow throughout their bodies. The cry of freedom was heard in every district of the city, as the households came alive with men rushing out to the streets. Alex and Ajax fell at Iason's feet and praised him.

"Lord Iason, how did this happen?" Alex spoke, breathless in his excitement. "The collars fell as if made of dust, and we feel..we feel strong!"

"Rise my friends, what you are feeling is your bodies awaken to the gifts you've had slumbering within. Lord Riki is the tempest wind that fans the flame of my heart. With the surge of power we are releasing, your people will now stand firm against your oppressors. Take the lead Alex, and push forward Ajax, the days of Elders ruling over you has come to an end!"

Ajax held out his hands, and began to power up. He looked at Kai who gave him a nod, and within moments himself was transformed before the young man. The spark of Kai's power was felt around him, and this empowered the two brothers to wave the men on to follow them.

"Come young Ajax, we'll lead the north district and move towards the Elder's Tower. Alex, you gather the west district with Iason and Raimen. Lord Sinclair, you and Lord Raymone will lead the south. They will have their backs against the sea, and can either face us or take a dive." Kai grumbled.

"We'll all meet Riki together, and bring them down from every angle." Kai felt the surge coming from Riki's direction and began to move forward. The streets were filling with native men empowered by the release of their collars.

BREAK PAGE 2

They were met immediately by the Alaric Elders who did not hesitate to attack the men, finding their targets quickly. They at first moved with confidence as if the natives were no threat. What they did expect was for a Warrior Lord to come at them full throttle, and take them out in the blink of an eye. The shocked expressions by both native and Elder was priceless.

"Yes that's right Elder remnants! There is an accounting to be made, and a completion to our dance! Did you think you were going to stomp on these young ones without a fight? We've just leveled the playing field you vermin! Come taste the power of a true Amoian!"

Kai was like a wolf in pursuit of game, as his body put out an energy field that pushed the Elders back with such a force, their attacks were diverted to the skies above. The natives cry was unlike any the Elders had ever heard. At least in several thousand years.

Kai was absolutely glowing with power, unadulterated and certainly without remorse, as Elder after Elder was reduced to shreds. Like a lioness educating her cubs, Kai placed a shield of energy between the Elders and the natives, then signaled the natives to move forward.

Raoul stood shoulder to shoulder with his Warrior Lord. The Sentinel at Arms for the first time, and the millionth time raised his hands forward, and unleashed the power from his very core.

"This is for Yui, and countless others." He thought to himself. There was now a target for him to aim at, an enemy familiar yet new.

His mind was continuously flashing back to the killing fields of his time. Where all that remained after the Elders had razed the cities into ashes. Raoul would also find his hand stretched towards those familiar red robes. Their emerald green eyes and scarlet hair that haunted his mind in endless nightmares would now find release. Yes, it was time to purge his soul, and unleash hell.

Within the city limits, the Elders began to come out of their buildings. They seemed unending in their numbers, but as Raoul saw the natives move, there was sense of fear coming from those once confident green eyes. He glanced at his Warrior Lord taking the lead, as Ajax stood next to Kai encouraged and strengthened by his newly discovered powers.

The young native spun spheres of flame, which was new to Kai and Raoul. Never had they seen inner powers that lit the robes of the Elders as if the man had been dipped in oil. Equally surprised was Ajax who saw the sparks exit his hands, and once he hit his first target shouted for his fellow natives to cry out.

"Come my people! It is within you! From your heart is where it lies, and do not fear!"

Kai grinned as he saw the men move with new found courage, to the Elders shocked expressions.

"What is this?" Cried the Elder Lord, as the volley of energy increased as the natives opened their minds, and began to push forward. "Such insolence! We shall exterminate you!"

As Kai led the northern front, off to the south was Iason and Raimen leading Alex and one very strange looking man in blue robes. The Elders were confused by this, for he appeared as an Elder, but fought next to an Intellect who did something never seen before by Yasuo Elder or Native alike.

An Intellect that took to the skies.

Two of them. Raimen powered up, and with his long golden hair dancing serenely, this angelic image was anything but peaceful. Raimen's eyes turned a deep shade of blue, and the air crackled with static as his hands were outstretched and graceful.

"I have waited over ten thousand years to repay this kindness to you Elder vermin!"

Raimen suddenly sent a surge of energy from his fingertips and the ground erupted with one strike after another. Elder's were seen flying off in every direction, and nearly out of their boots, as Raimen unleashed his anger from above.

"I lost my life, my family and my home due to your ancestors madness! You may not be the Elders directly responsible, and at first I wondered whether or not I'd feel inclined to hold you guilty for their past sins. But you have proven that the apple does not fall far from the tree. That the remnant of an ancient wicked race, has yet survived to this date. You shall not do to these innocents what you did to our own!"

Raimen's words rumbled over the heads of native and Elder alike, and as he levitated above the battle zone, his wave of energy swept ahead of the natives giving them the chance to move forward. The Elders took aim above to try and bring down Raimen, uprooting trees, rocks and buildings.

But Raimen was lost in his rage, shielded by Iason who sent a surge of pure energy raining down over the Elders' heads. Iason's power was incredibly strong, as the source of minerals on Yasuo reached high and fed his power.

"Riki, how do you fare my Prince?" Iason whispered from above. "I am on my way love."

Riki heard Iason's words, and felt the same surge of power that kept him strong. "I am okay Iason, though you should take a look at the faces of these idiots! They were not expecting this, and wait until these Elders of higher station get a load of what's coming!"

"Yes, the natives are unleashed, and we are all heading your way." Iason whispered, "Please take care my love..."

"I have a surprise for you Iason...he's trying to escape...but he will fail." Riki's words were now more serious. "He's all yours my love."

"Yes, I have a bone to pick with that one." Iason's voice was low, "He will regret ever getting involved with me in his betrayal."

"Our mothers, how are they?" Riki's voice was now concerned.

"I believe they are well armed. Omaki, Argent and Yousi are headed in their direction. Our Queen mothers brought along a few friends my love. Compliments of Jupiter herself!" Iason laughed despite himself.

"Holy crap!" Riki exclaimed, as he once again thrust his hand forward and took out several Elders. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, so let's get this over with. I'll be there shortly." Iason faded out from Riki's mind.

Raimen could see Iason's pensive expressions as his mouth could be seen moving. He knew he was speaking with Riki.

"Are you two quite done?" Raimen shouted towards Iason's position, as a group of Elders hurled a rather large shuttle towards them, making them dodge out of the way. "We do have more important matters than you two lovebirds chatting in your mind!" Raimen gave Iason a pointed look.

Iason quickly gave chase, and took hold of the flying shuttle as it was about to fall on a group of natives. He swung it back with great ease towards the Elders who scrambled and ran for cover. It did not miss all of them, as the cries of dying Elders made the others take a defensive stance against Iason.

Raimen shook his head, as the strength of his son was still something he'd have to get used to. While Raimen was distracted by his son's ability to kick ass, he did not see the giant tree hurling towards him and was blindsided. Raimen was knocked out of the air by the massive tree, and as he fell Iason cried out.

"Father!" Iason looked below, then saw a familiar body dive out of nowhere and catch the injured Raimen.

"I have him my Lord!" Petros gasped, "He is not seriously injured!"

Iason was surprised by the speed of the aging Elder, but was grateful nonetheless. Raimen came around surprised to see Elder Petros holding him.

"Damn it! That's what I was talking about son! Keep your eye focused!" Raimen touched his head, where a nice welt was beginning to rise. "Thank you Petros, I need to take my own advice don't I?" Raimen smiled.

"Yes my Lord, it would appear you should." Petros smiled, "You seem alright, can you stand?"

"Oh my yes, and more." Raimen touched his forehead and within moments healed his throbbing head. "There is an advantage in being a healer no?"

Petros marveled at Raimen's ability. That was no small sapling that clocked the tall Intellect, it was at least ten feet in circumference, and quite old. Yet it only knocked him out of the sky, with not as much as one bone broken. It would appear these Ancient Lords were made of sturdy stuff.

"Now, let's get back to work young Elder, we need to get to Riki." Raimen gave Petros a pat on his shoulder. "If not, his mother will tan my hide! And that woman is far more dangerous than any one of those bastards!" Raimen giggled.

"I believe it my Lord." Petros laughed along with him. "Yes the Queens will be quite anxious after you as well."

After seeing his father being dusted off by Petros, Iason moved on, pressing his shield of energy forward once more. He now noticed Ayuda had been moving directly below him. The young Sentinel was darting from one safe position to another probably thinking the same thing Petros thought. That he would become the safety net should Iason be struck down as Raimen was.

Ayuda was armed to the teeth, as he did not have any special power but what a laser weapon or two would provide. Raoul had armed him with every weapon imaginable, including concussion explosives that would detonate with laser beam accuracy. He was wearing a Sentinel's uniform made with a stealth capable shield to give him some coverage. Ayuda needed no training for the weapons he was carrying, since his childhood was one of service in the Firm; and that spoke volumes.

The young guard knew Iason had no real need of a Sentinel given his powers. But this was not Amoi where Iason feared no threats. But in battle, there would always be a need for someone to watch his back. And as Petros just proved by catching Raimen, these Ancients did have a use of their services.

As the city streets now became an active battle zone, Alex continued to lead his men forward with Iason in the forefront. The natives rallied behind Iason's shield as the fight now entered a very dangerous arena.

The Elders had the advantage as they began to run into the buildings and attacked from their higher vantage points. But Iason would not be deterred as he rushed to be at Riki's side.

Kai was also within the city, and noticed the same tactics by the Elders. The buildings themselves weren't too large, nevertheless this infuriated Kai who saw the natives being killed like fish in a barrel. The natives were still adjusting to their new powers and did not know exactly what would come out from their fingertips.

"Don't just stare at those bastards young man!" Kai shouted commands, "Aim at that red cape and let whatever comes out come out!"

Kai aimed high and began to pull Elders out from the windows, and they fell to their deaths. "You see? Yank them out, toss stones with your powers, blow the damn building from beneath them, and do not fear their power!"

Kai once again took aim, this time from below. He looked towards Raoul, and giving him a nod, the two Lords began to fire their energy at the structure's base. With a few well aimed shots, the structure began to collapse upon itself. The natives let out a loud cheer as the they also began to strike the buildings. Using their powers, they all began to do as Kai and Raoul did.

This was beginning to worry the Elders, as they began to lose ground. They were literally blindsided, and had to retreat deeper into the city.

Elder Wyl was a surprise to the Elders, who could see that he was an Elder, however he was dressed in blue. A group of Elders had stopped to try and figure him out, which was an error on their part.

"You seem to think you have found an ally." Elder Wyl spoke as he powered up, "But you are mistaken, for I have seen what your kind has done to these natives. The very nature of an Elder is to reach enlightenment by the study of all that is mystical and linked to the very core of the universe. You Lord Elder have perverted that which makes us wise and noble!"

"Traitor! How dare you preach to us!" One of the Elders shouted, "And you consider yourself an Elder? What kind of man turns his back on his own Clansmen?"

A much older Elder then shouted at Elder Wyl. "You betray your own blood, and side with these Intellect and Warrior Lords that have returned from the dust! Something you will now become yourself!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it you fucking asshole!" Ajax suddenly lunged forward and attacked the Elder who was about to strike down Elder Wyl. "I remember you Lord Elder! I believe you will remember me now!"

The Elder looked at Ajax and noticed his collar was missing. Apparently not all Elders knew of this new development. Many were off celebrating Riki's capture, and most never made it home. They actually were expecting their attendants to bring them their morning meal and a change of clothes.

At least that was the last thing this Elder was told before the attack began. They knew the Alaric Elders were commencing a cleansing of the natives, so many did not want to get in the way if they came knocking at their doors. It was the usual procedure when Lord Viho ordered such a event.

The majority of Elders now fighting from within the city were caught unawares, and in fact thought the native men were staging an uprising. One that would be quite uneventful, since the natives had no power. Or so they thought.

"Yes there is something different about me isn't there?" Ajax's voice was low and threatening. "I bet you didn't think a mere native slave would dare raise a hand to an Elder. Well, I suggest you prepare yourself for many new changes on Yasuo. Beginning with your people leaving Yasuo immediately, or face us on equal ground!"

"Ridiculous! An Elder is above you, you inferior creature!" The Elder began to raise his hands only to find Raoul levitating above him watching the scene unfold.

BREAK PAGE 3

"I highly doubt a man of your station has anything that compares to this young man, Elder." Raoul then fired down at the Elder killing him instantly.

"You can't negotiate with these Elders Ajax," Raoul began, "For one thing, these hold no authority in the Council of Elders; they are the inferior ones. Half-breed Elders who are neither here or there on issues that matter.

But what you have to do is figure out that exact thing. He raised his hand against his own Clansmen in Elder Wyl. Moreover, he did not hesitate to raise his hand to you also. The choice is simple Ajax. Move forward and bring an end to this. They hold no power over you now."

"I realize I have much to learn Lord Raoul." Ajax spoke, "He was unaware that our collars had been removed."

"Yes, this observation on his part will soon become a threat to every Elder. But an advantage to you."

"Lord Raoul," Came the voice of Kai, "Let's educate the young leader as we move forward. We can't allow them to regain any ground. Riki's power is growing, so I must assume Iason is near him."

"You've not seen them together in battle have you Lord Kai? When those two combine their power, it will move the stars in the heavens. Or it will seem that way from our point of view."

"Well, I did see a glimpse of that when Iason moved the mines in that wormhole."

"Ah yes. That was nothing." Raoul laughed.

"Omaki! There are so many!" Argent tugged on Omaki's arm. "We have to reach the Queens before they do!"

"Shh!" Yousi tapped both Omaki and Argent, "You don't want to give away our position!"

The three men were following the large group of Alaric Elders who were moving towards the ruins. Omaki felt bad leaving his assigned team, but knew Iason and other Lords could handle themselves. His concern was for the newly awakened Queens, which he could not leave to fend for themselves with only Yui awakened. The three of them recalled Lord Raimen's tearful reunion with Lady Yuri in their minds, and were moved by Iason's tears, since he was rarely ever seen to cry in public. Their decision was easy to make.

"Hey! Omaki suddenly stood up from behind the trees they were hiding.

"Shh!" Yousi pulled Omaki down. "What?"

"I just remembered what Iason said. He said we can take to the skies! We've never tried to fly, and this is just as good a time as any if we're to get to the Queens first!"

"I don't know Omaki.." Argent looked nervous, "We haven't really had enough time to practice.."

"Well we better learn quickly if we're going to help." Yousi mumbled. "There are far too many. They're going there to kill the women and children."

"Exactly, and they have no idea the Queens are here, so there is no time like the present." Omaki whispered back.

The three men waited for the Elders to pass them up, then moved a safe distance away and began to concentrate. Yousi was the first to levitate a few feet up, before Argent and Omaki were able to float off the ground.

At first Omaki found himself upside down, as his equilibrium had a hard time adjusting, but after a few tries the three men were soon moving with greater ease. As they rose above the jungle, they spotted the ruins, and Yousi was the first to see the shuttles hidden beneath the trees.

"There!" Yousi pointed, as the three flew overhead, reaching the ruins ahead of the Elders. He could see the movement as the teams were scurrying about taking all the natives into the largest stone buildings. Suddenly Lady Erin sensed their presence and came running outside with Lady Yuri, Katze and Yui who all looked up in the direction of the three men.

"My my!" Lady Erin smiled as she saw the them approaching. "Omaki! My dear young man what are you doing up there?"

"Trying to fly my Queen!" Omaki began his descent as best he could, and at the very last moment lost his concentration as Lady Yuri came out of the ruins. "My Lady!" Omaki fell the last few feet and landed on his ass.

Argent and Yousi made a more graceful landing, quickly running up to both Queens and bowing. They trembled with excitement until spoken to. The excitement over the three brought the rest of the men out from the ruins.

"Rise my dearest friends!" Lady Yuri spoke, then extended her arms out to Omaki.

Omaki looked up revealing his face which was tear stained, and emotional. "M-May I my Lady?"

"Why of course my precious jewel, it's been too long." Yuri tilted her head sideways upon seeing his tears. They had gone through so much together.

Omaki suddenly rose, and took Lady Yuri in his arms. He gently picked her up and spun her around to the surprise of all the Specialist who had been the picture of reserved behavior in the presence of the Queens.

"My Lady, I am most pleased to see you before my eyes.." Omaki spoke with emotion. "It had indeed been a very long time."

As Omaki brought her down, Argent and Yousi joined him and embraced Lady Yuri; whose eyes filled with tears at seeing the three men. Erin clapped with joy as the happy reunion was making everyone around them grin from ear to ear. Lady Yuri kissed the three as Odi cleared his throat.

"My Queens, it is not safe, you must return to the ruins." Odi spoke as he gave a slight bow to Omaki, Argent and Yousi.

Erin waved a hand at Odi, "Yes yes," then asked, "Lord Omaki, it is good to see the three of you. How do our Lord's fare?"

"Lord Iason and your Lord Husbands were about to engage the Elders in the city. The Elders have no idea we are here. But I must warn you that there is a rather large number of Elders approaching the jungle. We flew above them, and they numbered in the hundreds."

"We're prepared for that, and welcome your assistance." Lady Yuri spoke, "We've moved all the women and children into the ruins, and have set up a perimeter with Lord Harmon and Sir Hilliard taking the lead."

"And that is where we need you to return, so we can make sure you are protected my Queens..." Odi was insisting when suddenly the ruins began to glow and the ground trembled. The voice of Riki was heard speaking in their minds.

"My child..." Lady Erin spoke, "Oh he's arrived!"

The natives began to cry out, as their collars began to glow, and then suddenly dissolved into dust. The minerals in the air gave the jungle a soft glow as Riki's tempest kicked up, followed by the voice of Iason addressing the natives.

"Iason!" Yuri closed her eyes as did Erin and both Katze and Yui.

In their minds eye they watched in silence as the two Lords of Amoi appeared within moment of each other. They were both transformed, and everyone felt the power of the two Lords boost their own. When Iason finished, the Queens looked around to find the natives staring at them.

Iason's words to the men helped reassure them, as they felt their strength passing on to them. The native women were once again filled with hope. They had found true saviors in the beautiful visitors from the stars. Yuri could now see the anger in their eyes begin to rise.

"Ladies, now its your turn! Our sons and Lord Husbands are about to do battle for your freedom, however you must now join them and your own flesh and blood to defend your world! Take back what is rightfully yours! Now let's get back into our assigned positions and do not let those who kept you enslaved take what is most precious in any woman's heart. Your children!"

Omaki and Argent smiled to see Lady Yuri in charge once more. Yousi was already moving the young ones back into the ruins, and waved at Omaki and Argent to get going. Askel and Freyn shadowed the Queens, along with Odi who was barking out orders towards the Specialist to prepare.

Omaki walked up to Yui, and tapped him on the shoulder. The tall Lord smiled at the young man, and stroked his hair. Argent also came up to him, and both men embraced him.

"Yui, we are so happy to see you once again." Omaki choked back tears, "Lord Am is most eager to see you."

Yui gave them a gentle kiss on their cheek. Yousi quickly came up to him and also embraced him.

"My Lord, we must get you to safety." Omaki spoke, "Lord Am is worried enough as it is."

"No my friends, we must all do our part. If you look around, there are only women and children here. Hundreds of them of every age group, and we can't go hiding our heads in the sand while they are at risk. There is only one reason those Elders are coming. So please, help us protect them. We are all they have."

"I knew you would say that." Yousi mumbled, "So be it. Let's kick ass Omi!"

The four men could feel the power within them grow, and decided to follow the Queens as their personal Sentinels. Odi wasn't about to complain, considering they were going to fight with weapons, and could use the four awakened Lords, despite Yui's young age. He figured he knew how to fight the Elders better than most, and was fortunate to be an Ancient.

The men from the Firm had divided into equal groups along with the Intellects lead by Lord Harmon. They took the positions the women held along their posts and kept a watchful eye on the jungle below.

The ruins quickly became silent, as everyone was poised for their arrival. It was eerie to see the grounds empty, as if no one had ever been there at all. The Queens were hidden under guard beneath the temple, where the hot springs were located.

This was Odi's idea, since he knew the Queens may be able to draw from the minerals. At least that was his theory. He recalled Riki's words that love was the true catalyst between Iason and himself. That what made the minerals in Armah's Love react was their energy, as Intellect and Warrior.

But Odi felt perhaps it was more than that. If love was the true element that made the minerals react, then a room full of awakened Ancients would surely draw from this spring.

He made an observation that almost all the Ancients had a lover on Yasuo that would directly affect the other in this event. Even Heiku who had yet to awaken, had Yousi. As Odi hid at the entrance of the temple, he heard soft cries coming for the edge of the jungle.

It was a group of children who had fallen behind in drawing water from the wells. The loud shrieks were heard by everyone, but the loudest cries were heard in Yui's mind, bringing back recently recalled memories of hell.

"NO!" Yui took off in a dead sprint from his position, and made for the edge of the jungle. "Not one more child!" Yui shouted in his mind.

"Yui!" Erin cried, as she too heard the children now screaming towards the largest building. "There are children out there Odi!" Erin's alarmed cries was heard echo in Odi's mind.

Yui ran across the open jungle and found three young children running for their lives, as the sounds of trees falling and men shouting after them made him run a bit faster. Yui powered up and without hesitating took out two Elders, their bodies erupting into balls of fire.

This unfortunately gave away the surprise, but as the children ran into his arms, a volley of energy beams whizzed past his body, and hit their intended targets as Yousi, Argent and Omaki unleashed their inner powers. As their transformed bodies dodged incoming attacks, they quickly shielded Yui and the children. They were safely lifted by Argent's power, who escorted them back into the ruins.

The Elders were completely shocked to see their dead fall so fast, as they were using weapons and not their Elders powers. But within moments the Elders came rushing across the jungle, and opened fire on anything that moved. What they did not expect was the four Ancients that stood behind shields of energy, effectively mowing down the invading Elders.

Odi gave the signal, and suddenly the open jungle became a battle zone. The Elders were shocked to see that what was fighting back was not women and children. The ones leading the attack immediately communicated with the Elders Tower, but the news was not good there either.


	29. Chapter 29

The Lost Chapter 29: Yasuo Awakened

The sky darkened in the early hours, as the soil came to life with the sounds of running feet. If you were to close your eyes, like many of the children had, you would not know in which direction the wave of the battle was heading. The only telling sign were the sounds of heavy boots falling as they gave chase, or were being chased.

The air was filled with dust and the rain of debris, as the Elders began to move forward with confidence. Omaki and Argent were fast to take to the skies after Yousi who did not hesitate to fire. He wanted to unleash the anger he had stirring in his heart.

Yousi yelled from above, "I have hundreds, upon thousands of my brothers who will love to hear they have been avenged. And I fully intend on letting them know myself!"

As wave after wave of his energy was released in the form of thundering bolts, his eye was focused as his hand reached out after the red robes down below. The cries from his targets did not phase him, as they were silenced by his energy. No, he would not be deterred.

Omaki took a similar stand, as his hair whipped angrily and his eyes took a clear almost crystal-like appearance, which matched his power. Omaki for the first time opened his hands and the air around him became chilled, as his energy struck his target making the Elder collapse in a frozen state. But Omaki, surprised by what came out of his fingertips, stared in awe.

"Interesting." Omaki whispered. He then struck a second time, and watched the Elder shatter into pieces. "I believe, I'm going to like this." Omaki once again picked an Elder that was in the process of lifting a rather large boulder with his power, aiming at a group of young girls he had cornered. They were frightened by the Elders, and stood cringing despite their larger numbers.

"You are right to fear me you native whores! I will end you!" The Elder launched the boulder, only to find it suspended in the air. He looked confused as it began to vibrate, then crumble before his eyes.

"I see now how far the noble have fallen!" Omaki shouted from above. The Elder turned his gaze up to where Omaki was floating. "I find it disturbing that a man would strike defenseless children, let alone use the very soil they love against them in this fashion!"

Omaki sent his energy in the form of a lance that pierced the Elder's chest. His body trembled as it began to slowly freeze. Omaki did this deliberately, watching the Elder panic and scream as his body fractured and fell apart. "Payback is a bitch." He thought.

"My dear ladies, do not fear. If you would please return to the safety of your building." Omaki gave the women a gorgeous smile making the young girls smile back. "There is a serious infestation of vermin in your jungle, and we're here to exterminate it. So obey me young ones, and return to the safety of the ruins."

Omaki watched, as the girls scurried back to the ruins. From his vantage point, Omaki could see the jungle come to life from another direction, where more Elders had appeared. Their numbers were growing. He looked over at Argent whose body glowed softly.

His eyes betrayed the anger within his heart, as he struck one Elder after another. His shield of energy prevented the Elders from striking him down. It was the same with Yousi, and now Omaki joined them, as they fired from above.

Odi and his men were firing from below, as the men worked in unison against Elders bred for only one purpose. To eliminate the native threat to their way of living. The Alaric Elders needed to regroup and consider this unexpected development. The men that have appeared were not simple slaves. They were Intellects, and Warriors and men well trained for battle.

Askel and Freyn guarded the Queens, though they were no less noble than the Elite Specialists. They were not gifted with powers that radiated from within, but knew how to handle the weapons they held in their hands. They were quite excited to use the state of the art weapons The Firm sent along with their men.

One newly awakened Lord was also putting his gifts to the test. The Queens were well guarded, but it was Yui who kept them behind his shield. The children had all been accounted for, and that gave him peace of mind. There would be time for reconciling of his mind with his present life, and even surprised himself to find the powers within his body did not forget their strength.

Yuri was anxious to fight back, but with all the support around her, she was kept away from the entrance. Of course this did not sit well with her and decided to speak up. "Lord Harmon! I must protest," Yuri spoke, "We can be of use to you and the men!"

"Forgive me my Queen, but my orders are to keep you both safe." Lord Harmon began, "We are holding our own at the moment."

"That will soon change Lord Harmon," Erin spoke, her eyes suddenly became as black as night. "There are larger numbers approaching the ruins. It appears that they were meant to surround the women and cut off any attempts to flee."

Lord Harmon had only seen her eyes change once before on board their ship. But as Erin described the approaching group he was confident that Lady Erin was right. Her words were confirmed by Yui and Katze, who could see the image of hundreds of Elders approaching from different directions.

"Lord Harmon," Katze spoke, "There are at least four other groups of Elders with numbers as large as this one." Katze looked over at Yui, and noticed for the first time that his eyes had altered similar to Lady Erin's, but only took on a deeper shade of emerald green.

"It appears the Elders knew the women and children were hiding here." Odi spoke, "Even though they never expected resistance, they did expect to wipe them out without a fight."

"Like lambs to a slaughter, to be more precise." Yui spoke for the first time, as his shield grew in strength. "My Queens, we'll just have to keep them at bay until our Lords arrive."

Erin listened to the minds of the men as they continued to fight against the Alaric Elders. They did have the element of surprise, so they fared well at first. But with the Elders numbers growing almost as fast as they fell, they could also sense that it would only be a matter of time.

"Lord Harmon, the men are feeling anxious with the increase in Elders. We've lost two men unfortunately, and I'm certain we'll lose more before our Lord Husbands find us." Erin's voice was low.

"No we will not." Yuri spoke, "We'll fought these bastards, excuse my language dears, but we can't sit around and wait until the Lords arrive. I am certain our being here has ruined their plans, however, they number in the thousands, and we are but a handful. Those of us awakened have to engage the enemy with equal power. We can't stand idly by and not assist!"

Erin smiled at Yuri's confidence, and felt Raimen will not recognize the woman Yuri became in his absence. The images that continued to flash in Erin's mind from her lover were strangely exciting, as she witnessed Yuri's past command of Eos, and the side of the war not seen by Kai. Now it made sense as to why Omaki, Argent and Yousi came to her side. They knew what others did not. Yuri was a leader.

Odi could see the intensity in Yuri's face, as if he was seeing a caged tigress anxious for her cubs. It was unheard of for a woman to lead, as he was informed of her past. But there was no denying that Yuri would take command over his lead, and that of Lord Harmon. Odi decided to take the risk. She was correct that with the vast numbers of Elders descending upon the ruins, they would be picked off one at a time, wearing them down. With only the Elders at their side that had natural powers, the remaining men would eventually become fatigued.

"My Queen," Odi spoke, as he watched Yuri begin to pace. "What is it you will have us do? There is truth in your words, if Lady Erin's eye has seen the approaching Elders. These ruins can certainly take the pounding, so we have a place to keep the innocent safe."

"What was that you just said?" Erin stopped and suddenly turned towards Odi. "The ruins! Yes, that is the answer! Oh Sir Odi, you are indeed a Sentinel!"

"My Lady?" Odi was surprised by her words, "Have you thought of something?"

"Well yes, there was something I wondered about ever since Riki healed Yuri and I in the hot springs. You said our Lord Husbands and our sons reacted to the minerals in the springs, is this not so?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, if Riki could tap into the minerals, I wonder if Lady Yuri and I were to transform, would the springs react to us and raise our core powers?"

Yuri didn't want to wait on theories, and immediately powered up. She walked towards the warm water, and as her long hair began to float serenely, the pool lit up with her energy. Yui walked over to her, and also powered up; he could feel the surge build within him.

"I guess that is a yes?" Askel spoke up.

"Look at them glow!" Freyn pointed.

Sure enough, the awakened would react as Iason and Riki had. Erin smiled, as he sent out a message to the minds of Omaki, Argent and Yousi.

"Omaki, if you can do this safely, concentrate on me in the hot springs, and then power up a bit, as if you are going to strike. I will be a catalyst as the Elders have been for us!" Erin's voice echoed in the minds of the three.

"You want us to do what?" Omaki spoke out loud, as he took aim and fired again.

"Power up and aim!" Argent shouted, as he did just so. Immediately, Argent felt the surge of power grow within his body. He took aim at a group of Elders tossing debris at the women, and with a thrust of his hands, took many out with a beam of pure energy that lit a path and set the jungle on fire.

"Holy shit!" Yousi shouted, and also did as Argent had done. Yousi's effort not only cleared out many, but also uprooted trees and soil.

"Hey!" Omaki yelled feeling left out, "How the hell did you do that Yousi?"

"You need to use your brain Omaki! Though I doubt you have any between the ears!" Yousi teased.

"No need to be rude!" Omaki pouted, as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Keep your eyes open love!" Argent shouted, as he knocked two Elders off their feet. They had taken aim at Omaki while he closed his eyes, and would have hit the unknowing Intellect; had Argent missed his target.

Omaki focused on Erin, who stood in the hot springs, and sure enough the surge of power began to rise from within his body. Omaki's gaze changed as he looked down at the Elders making their way across the jungle.

"Let's test his theory out..." Omaki's voice was deep, and Argent could have sworn his eyes sparkled from where he was levitating.

Omaki quickly flew to where the trees were falling, and the wave of Elder's power was permeating. He descended effortlessly, without making a sound whatsoever. When the Elders noticed him, Omaki raised his hand, and with a elegant flare, sent out a force of energy which stopped the Elders in their tracks. The trees around them froze instantly, and began to crumble and fall over their heads; forcing many to dodge the trees as they fell.

"That is the only warning you will receive from me Elders." Omaki gave the group a sideways glance. "This is what you will do. You will either turn around and consider this mission of yours a bad idea. Or, you can take one more step forward and make a fatal choice. It's up to you."

BREAK PAGE 2

The Commander of that unit stepped forward, "Our quarrel is not with you Intellect Lord! Step aside and mind your own business. We do not know how you came to be on Yasuo, nor do we care!"

Omaki glared at the Elder, as his hair whipped about angrily. Then with a flick his wrist he turned the Elder into a frozen statue. The Elders looked in horror as Omaki sent a second blast, breaking the Elder into pieces of crumbled ice. The Elders were furious as they saw two more Intellects arrive behind Omaki.

"I told him not to take one more step, did I not? What say you?" Omaki began to power up once again.

"We do not take orders from an Intellect! We are not without powers, and you have sealed your fate!" The next in command stepped forward, and sent a rather large tree over Omaki's head. But the three Lords had raised their shields and the tree bounced off effortlessly.

"It appears that even though they have no control in our minds, they still possess the ability to move objects with their psychic powers!" Yousi yelled at Omaki and Argent as the Elders opened fire on the three.

"Argent, return to Lady Yuri's side," Omaki ordered. "We must each find these approaching groups and hold them off!" Omaki then spoke it Erin, "Lady Erin, in which direction do you see the Elders approaching?"

Erin listened to the thoughts of the three, and quickly searched the minds of the Elders.

"My Lady!" Elder Bernard reached out, "There are three groups! Lord Omaki has found those arriving to your east, however the men have encountered additional groups to the north and south."

"Yes, and the ruins are being attacked by the group from the west." Erin answered back.

"Erin, have Argent head to the north and Yousi to the south." Yuri spoke, "Omaki, the three of you will be the shield for us until the Lords arrive!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Omaki answered.

The three men separated under a barrage of fire, as the Elders moved forward with their assault. Omaki headed up to a higher altitude so the jungle hid his position, while he rained down debris and an ice storm from all directions.

It was unlike anything the Elders had ever seen. They became confused as to where to fire, for Omaki was never in one position for too long. As the Elders began to fall all around the group, their frustration was becoming visible. They began to mow down the jungle in order to remove Omaki's cover. Omaki continued to feel the surge of energy being channeled by Lady Erin.

Argent headed for the north end of the jungle, as he now noticed the very same movement within the trees. He rose above the jungle canopy, and quickly found the Elders. They were moving fast, as they gave chase to several men from the Lord's Shield who were overwhelmed by their numbers.

Argent powered up and felt the incredible surge through Lady Erin and the springs. His hands began to glow as he sent out a beam of energy down towards the Elders. As their cries were heard, many were confused by the bright light descending from above; it was as if the sun were burning their flesh. He was far more timid than Omaki or Yousi, but Argent found his courage in the faces of the Specialist below.

"These men fight a foe without fear, even though they fight with a disadvantage. They do not have a core to draw from," Argent spoke to himself, "and yet they do not yield to fear in facing this evil.

"It is because they have it within them to battle my dear," Erin spoke. "They have known this enemy since the day Jupiter helped them crawl out from under the destruction so long ago. I read that these men from the Firm have loyally served at her side, and never looked back. They knew from the beginning of their mission, that they were working towards a future that would eventually become our reality."

Argent placed his shield between the men from the Firm, and the Elders. He blinded them with the power of his energy. The Elders had killed several of the men, and this infuriated Argent who began to set the Elders on fire. The Elders began to fire in all directions, since they could not see what was in front of them.

"Get your men to the ruins!" Argent yelled to the Specialist, "Keep the perimeter tight behind me, and I will hold them here!"

The men gave Argent a nod, as they retreated back to the ruins. Argent watched behind his shield, as the Elders began to spread out, and attack him. Argent felt the surge of power drain a bit, but then without notice felt refreshed.

"I have been joined by a group of Elders Argent." Erin spoke, "They will keep my core from draining, so I do not lose too much power too fast." Erin whispered in their minds. "Yousi, have you found the southern group?"

"I have just arrived," Yousi whispered, "They have not detected me, nor have they encountered any of our men." Yousi rose above them, and noticed the size was just as large as the one Omaki was fighting. Yousi floated serenely in relative safety above the jungle. But as he watched below, he was distracted by a flash of light, and then felt the heat of laser fire.

A ship had come upon his position, and opened fire. Yousi was forced to raise his energy field, but was now in the open. The activity exposed him to the group of Elders below. He was now under fire from all directions.

"Yousi!" Lady Erin cried out, "There are too many! Find cover!"

As Yousi began to descend, the Elders below were relentless, preventing him from finding any true cover. Just as the scene became a blur of laser fire, a second ship suddenly appeared. It was Commander Darius, who arrived just in the nick of time.

"Commander, is that Yousi?" Gabriel yelled as he and the medics watched the pilot bring the image to the screen. "H-He's flying!"

"Well I'll be damned!" Darius yelled, "Cover that man!"

Suddenly the ship opened fire on the Elder's smaller aircraft. They were no match for the Commander's larger, and far more modern ship. The Elder's ship was quickly shot down to the cheers of the Specialist below who were returning to the ruins. Darius was mesmerized by the fact that Yousi was flying.

"Scan the area, for more ships! Darius barked orders, as his men all ran to their stations and prepared to land and assist with the battle.

"Welcome Commander." Yuri's voice was heard through their communication console. "We are surrounded in all directions, and we are currently engaged with the Elders. Lord Omaki is to the east of the ruins, Lord Argent to the North, and we are under attack from the west. Please aid them in any way possible!"

"M-My Lady? You are awake! But when did you arrive? And how did you get here?" Darius was shocked to learn the Queens were on Yasuo.

"Answers later Commander," Lady Yuri spoke, "Here is the quick summary. We are in the ancient ruins, and under heavy attack. We are eighty in strength, however we have had some losses. The Elders are attacking the natives which have been sent here for protection. It's too long of a story, but what you need to know is that there are only women and children with us!

Our Lord Husbands and the crew of the Sentinel's Chariot are attacking the city, to rescue Lord Riki. We arrived on the Lord's Shield, with a crew of Specialists, Elders and men from the Firm along with a compliment of medical staff."

Darius shook his head finding it hard to believe the Queens made such a trek across the universe to join the battle. "I have two shuttles, which I am sending out immediately. How do you fare?"

"We are doing well Commander." Erin spoke, "But we could use another eye in the sky as there are hundreds of Elders descending upon the ruins." Erin paused, "Oh, and please give Lord's Omaki, Argent and Yousi a wide berth. Their powers have been enhanced to levels even they have never felt before."

"Yes, we noticed." Darius spoke, as he watched Yousi flying in all directions avoiding fire from below. "It is an amazing thing to see them fly like that."

Erin laughed softly, "Yes, well they are only doing what comes naturally to them. Intellects can fly, did you not know that in Lord Iason's gifts?"

"No my Lady, we've never seen Lord Mink or Lord Oskuro fly, though we knew they could levitate."

"Yes, well all Intellects can take to the skies once they are awakened, and recall their past." Yuri once again spoke, "But you will have to watch your backs gentlemen, these Elders have lost their ability to control your minds, but have evolved with the abilities similar to our awakened."

"Thank you my Queen, we shall see you soon." Darius made for a higher altitude, to launch the two shuttles and help the three battle from the skies.

When Darius arrived at the ruins, he could not see much due to the fierce battle below, but could distinguish the Elders by their red robes. What he did notice were the women who were actively engaging the Elders with powers of their own.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Victor spoke from his seat, "Those women are holding their own."

As the ship descended to lower altitude, the crew could now see the Specialists easily due to their blond hair and weapons fire. Darius watched the men fiercely protect the largest structure, as the Elders sent volleys of energy and debris, but were deflected by a shield. This confused Darius, since only the awakened held such power. He thought perhaps it was Lady Erin or Yuri, but was shocked to see the young man wielding such force to be Yui.

"Oh my," Victor spoke, "Is that our newly awakened Warrior Lord?"

"Incredible!" Elder Shinjo spoke, "I can feel the energy permeating from this distance. Elder Bernard is among them!"

Darius knew Elder Bernard was the Elder who aided in Lady Erin's awakening. Not only that, he knew the group of Elders sent from Aristia were among the oldest, if not the strongest of their Clan.

"Get ready Elder Shinjo," Darius spoke, "There is a need for you and Elder Kohta to assist in safeguarding the Queens. We'll drop you two off near the shuttles."

Darius made for the ships, as the two shuttles departed towards Yousi and Argent. After dropping the two Elders and several of his crew, Darius made for Omaki's position. It was not difficult to find the Intellect Lord, as the jungle to the east of the ruins was alive with the sounds of battle. When Darius arrived, he found Omaki glowing with a blue aura, and ground below him was filled with the corpses of many fallen. Darius opened fire, as the number of Elders were many and were all firing at the fast moving Intellect.

"Holy Shit!" Darius exclaimed, "I never expected that man to be so powerful! I remember his antics at the Lord's Dance. To think he was capable of what we now see before us is mind boggling!" Darius flew his ship into the heart of the fight, moving ahead of Omaki, and heading towards the end of the Elder's advancing numbers. "We'll cut them off from behind, and herd them into one tight group!"

Omaki raised his gaze for a moment. His eyes steady and focused on the fight below. He watched the ship fly past him and open fire. This lifted his heart, as he recognized the Commander's ship.

"Good to see you Darius.." Omaki whispered.

The Elders were shocked to see such a large and fast moving ship. As Darius opened fire on them, they began to scatter. They did not expect any resistance, much less a ship to fly overhead. Darius scanned the jungle and noticed the number of Elders to be in the hundreds.

"It is as Lady Erin spoke, they are here for only one purpose. To annihilate the natives. Our mission is now two-fold, we must protect the Queens, and defend these natives!"

BREAK PAGE 3

Elder Shinjo and Kohta moved swiftly for Elders of their age. Their powers were raised, as they came up behind the Elders of Yasuo. They used their minds, and all that could be lifted, tossed or broken was sent over the heads of the Elders attacking the natives.

"I curse the day I witness our own Clansmen attacking women and children!" Shinjo yelled, "I bet you never expected an Elder to raise his hand against you!

Shinto and Kohta battled fiercely, as they made their way quickly to the ruins. The Alaric Elders were so stunned, they saw a blur of blue fly by as if by magic. Elder Kohta took his position ahead of the women, who recognized the blue robes and smiled at Shinjo and Kohta.

"Welcome to Yasuo," one of the women spoke rather dryly, as she sent a wave of wind towards the Elders. The gale force wind took several Elders deeper into the jungle to the surprise of both the native, and the Elders who were blown away.

"It seems you are surprised by your own strength dear lady." Shinto spoke as the native stared at her hands. "I assume you've never used your powers?"

"No, we were liberated by the young Prince and Lord Iason this morning!" She beamed with pride, as she blew her bangs from her eyes.

"Is that so? Amazing!" Shinjo responded, "Then we have the god's smiling down upon Yasuo!" Elder Shinjo yelled at the encroaching Elders.

Their numbers continued to increase considerably with no end in sight. Elder Shinjo and Kohta raised their shield as debris was now getting larger by them minute. No doubt the Elders were furious to see the natives fighting back, yet fueled even more that Elders dressed in blue robes were fighting against them.

Kohta and Shinjo kept their shields strong, as the women behind them began to feel confident in their aim. Shinjo looked at the fallen women on the ground, and became enraged as they were of every age; especially the young maidens. It reminded them of their mission in retrieving the vault of specimens, and the tears the Lords cried in the face of so many specimen cylinders. He could only imagine the many maidens lost then; just as it appears now.

"Bastards!" Kohta yelled at the Elders, "You are monsters! No different than your mindless ancestors that were exiled from Amoi! Fighting against defenseless women and children! You are without honor!"

The Alaric Elders knew their history even though they were educated to the fact that they were the ones wronged. To see one of their own Clansmen raise their hands and open fire upon them, -let alone insult then in them process- was too much.

"You are far from Amoi Elder! You align yourself with these worthless disgusting creatures! I find it hard to believe that you wear the robes of an Elder!"

The Alaric Elders now concentrated on Kohta and Shinjo. They knew the two Elders would not be able to hold their shields up for too long. They just needed to wait them out. Suddenly a strong wave hit the Elders from the ruins as Elder Bernard made his way towards the front. His strength was equal to his age, as the elderly Lord was not holding back the force of his thrusts.

Kohta! Shinjo! I see you have joined our ranks, wonderful!" The tall Elder shouted as he took aim once again.

With the aid of native, Elder and Specialists, the Elders were being pushed back into the jungle once again. The jungle itself looked as if someone had taken a large rolling pin and flattened hundreds of trees. Such was the power being wielded by all involved.

"Lord Bernard! Shinjo yelled, "We are pleased to see you stretching your legs. We thought you were gaining a bit of weight with all the fine eating you and the Elders have been doing since the Lords Dance!"

"Yes, we saw the footage from Elder's Island." Elder Kohta yelled, as he continued to move forward.

"And Elder Quentyn told us to make sure you got some exercise!" Elder Shinjo yelled as they once again were under attack by the Alaric Elders who were only now getting back on their feet some distance away.

"Stubborn bastards!" Elder Bernard yelled, "They truly want us to kill them! Very well, if they won't stop on their own, we'll just have to persuade them no?" Elder Bernard once again powered up, and this time the line of Elders were struck with a mass of stone, tree, and rock, as the combined powers aimed at them was enormous.

"I'll leave you two here, I will be returning to the ruins as our young Lord is in need of backup." Elder Bernard gave the two Elders a nod, as he once again became a blur of blue.

Shinjo and Kohta only saw the dust he raised and then disappeared. He made his way to where Yui was sheltering the Queens and the children with his shield. Elder Bernard saw Katze had also joined the fight, as the largest of the ruins was being bombarded once again.

"How do you fare young Warrior?" Elder Bernard yelled at Yui. "Looks like you could use a hand!"

"Yes Elder Bernard, they seem without end!" Yui was becoming winded, "Where the hell are they all coming from?"

"It appears that they had this planned all along. But the reinforcements are here, and they are helping our young Lords in the air."

"That's great!" Yui suddenly felt a surge of power, as Lady Erin could sense his power draining from his body. Yui's hair danced wildly, as his renewed strength kept his shield strong.

Odi and Lord Hilliard led their group forward, as they pushed the Elders back into the jungle with the aid of Elder Bernard and several Elders from their group. The air was filled with static, as Elder power was now rising in support of those within the ruins. The native women were finding their own core strengths increasing, along with their confidence.

Katze and Odi did not like the fact that women were in the line of fire, and were hoping to take over their positions, as the team from the Firm and Intelligence used their weapons to strike the Elders while they were involved with the Elder Bernard and his group.

Katze felt his heart was at his throat, as he's never been involved in such action. Sure there were dangers on Amoi, and he was well known to be a capable leader under Iason's direction and protection. If there was an issue that needed his attention, he knew his way around weapons. But this was different. These were men endowed with supernatural powers and strengths he could not compare with. But this did not stop him, as he was using all his experience to battle these Elders.

His new cognitive gifts were finding their way to his long resume' of abilities, as he now focused his mind, and found he could hear the Elders minds from withing the jungle's cover. As the Elders suddenly appeared to have stopped firing at them, confused the men and the women. Suddenly they heard the shuffling of many feet off in the distance, and then silence. Katze felt his mind wonder off into the distance and he then heard their minds talking.

"They are going to strike with lightning!" Katze yelled as the men looked at him with curiosity.

"With what?" Odi yelled at Katze, "What do you mean with lighting?"

"I don't know! I could hear them speak of using rods of energy. I suppose that is close enough?" Katze shrugged his shoulders.

Elder Bernard suddenly raised his shield, as sure enough, the sky was filled with the static of electricity, and beams of energy emanating from deep within the jungle. The Elders raised their shields, and were quick to defend those behind them.

"Which direction Katze?" Odi yelled.

Katze concentrated and then pointed, "North!" They are getting past Argent! There is a large number of them just arrived, and the shuttle is trying to cut them off!

Overhead they now saw Omaki fly past them and head north towards Argent's position. He looked down at the ruins seeing the men were doing well to hold off the Elders advancement. He sent down a message to Lady Erin.

"My Queen, I've left a temporary obstacle for the Elders from the east end of the jungle. They will be busy for a while!"

Erin smiled when she saw into Omaki's mind, and viewed the little _obstacle_ he left behind. It was a thick wall of ice. He froze quite a number of Elders within it, and barred them from advancing without going around. Omaki had planned it well, as the other choice was a rather deep ravine, or dangerous jungle terrain off the path towards the ruins.

"Yes my dear, I see what you mean." Erin whispered, "I believe young Argent could use your help."

"I'm on my way! Please thank Commander Darius for us!" Omaki flew a bit faster, as he worried after Argent.

As he approached, he could see Argent battling the Elders. He was glowing softly as if the sun had descended from the sky. When Omaki opened fire from behind him, Argent smiled. His own power of white hot flames continued to light the jungle and the Elders on fire.

"Like fire and ice..." Darius whispered, as he watched Omaki and Argent working together.

He had followed Omaki from his position, and had to laugh at the wall of ice he left the Elders encased in. Not only that, he froze the jungle floor for several hundred feet in every direction. Darius shook his head to see the Elders trying to walk on the ice. Some who tried to go around found themselves slipping into the deep ravine to their deaths.

Darius returned to the ruins, and began to open fire on the Elders. With coverage from above and below, the battle was quickly changing. The Elders were being pushed further back into the jungle as they were losing their ground.

Yui was able to bring down his shield, as the ruins were once more secure. He sat down at the entrance gathering his thoughts, and his strength. A young native girl came up to him, and offered him some water. Yui smiled as he thanked her and watched her return into the building. Erin came up to the entrance and touched his hair. 

"You are doing splendidly my child." Erin smiled, "We are fortunate for the hot springs below. I can't imagine what our Lord Husbands would have found had we not been here."

"It would have been a massacre. That is what they would have found." Yui spoke in a whisper.

He looked past the jungle's shaded trees, and could see the Elders were rising for another attack. His stomach was doing flips inside his body, and he felt as if it were only yesterday, that he faced those who murdered his young orphans. It was a cut that would not heal.

"Let's get you near the spring dear, I want you to feel the warmth of the minerals for a few minutes. Don't worry, we are well shielded at the moment...come Yui."

Erin helped Yui stand up and head into the springs below. His mind was wound tight around his last thoughts, and Erin knew he needed to feel something "good" around his body; to remove the ache of his heart. As Erin led him to the springs, she knelt down and cupped her hands. Yui knelt beside her, and lowered his head.

Erin poured the warm mineral-rich water over his head, and it slowly dripped off his worried brow. As the warmth of the springs ran down his shoulders and his neck, he felt the surge of energy being drawn through Erin to his body. The surge poured throughout his body wrapping him and his mind, as if held in the warm embrace of his mother.

"There comes a time," Erin whispered, "When a mother's touch is just what we need to help chase away the monsters that invade our mind." Erin smiled as she gently kissed Yui's head, then embraced him as she powered up.

Yui felt the overwhelming sensation of the young Queen's strength surge throughout his body and mind. Yui's hands trembled, and he began to softly glow with Lady Erin.

"Now my child, let's go kick some Elder ass!" Erin softly tugged at Yui's hands.

BREAK PAGE 4

"Erin!" Yuri raised her voice at Erin's words, "There is a proper way to address this enemy, and you need to get into the spirit of it."

"Oh? And what exactly is the proper way to address this foe?" Erin looked over at Yuri who was getting ready to exit the building.

"Those bastards warrant nothing less than to be called blooming idiots of a band of mindless %#!*&!-in-bred miscreants who deserve nothing more than a long suffering death! One unlike any they gave to these innocents!" Yuri was out of breath, and blew a stray hair from her face after that long explanation.

Yui and Erin nearly fell into the hot springs when they heard her words. Not only that, everyone in the room nearly dropped, coughed up their drink, tripped on something or someone, or ran into a wall when she finished her colorful description. It was quite a site.

"Well spoken Yuri!" Erin cheered, as Yui held her back from taking a dive. "By the way love...where do you think you are going?" Erin watched Yuri heading up the stone steps.

"Where indeed!" Yuri had a gaggle of men follow her, with Lord Hilliard chasing first after her.

"My Queen! You need to stay-"

"I will not stay down here for one more minute Lord Hilliard! I am listening to one volley after another over our heads, and I won't have it! I will do my share and get these bastards to either change their minds as to their objective, or I will do to them what we did in the past- eliminate them! Now either lead, follow or get the hell our of my way!"

Yuri pointed a well manicured finger at Lord Hilliard's nose. Erin followed Yuri up the stairs prepared to also hike up her sleeves and join the battle, before the Intellect Queen turned around and held her hand up.

"Oh no you don't! Erin I need you as the catalyst between that energy source and the men out there. There are at least half a dozen Elders in this room, use them to channel this power through you as before. I don't have the luxury of time to figure out it's scientific qualities, but as long as it works for our benefit, we'll have to rely on good old fashion faith." Yuri winked at the group of Elders.

"I can take to the air, and we have ships and three other Intellects that will hold our ground. Lord Hilliard and Sir Odi can continue to give ground support. The women taking this battle into their hands can continue the fight. But they need to see a woman out there leading them on!"

Odi was listening at the top of the stairs, as Yuri's commanding voice was echoing towards the surface. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she made the scene on the surface, and there was no force other than Lord Raimen or Iason who would be able to hold her back. Lord Kai he knew, would understand.

As Yuri made to the entrance, Odi and several men guarded her as she exited the building. Within moments Lady Yuri took to the skies, and raised her shield. Her body immediately transformed, with her long blond hair swayed softly. Her face began to glow as her blue eyes darkened, making the stunning Queen appear as a goddess before the natives.

And this had the expected reaction upon the women. Many began to power up themselves and thrust their hands forward, as the Elders began their next attack. Yuri sent out a surge of energy that blinded the Elders at first, as the glow was indeed bright.

"Let's make this a fair fight gentlemen, I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that I DO know how your mind works, so there will be no question as to who your enemy is!"

As Yuri took aim, she carved a large path of destruction, as trees, rocks, and Elders were blown away if not completely incinerated where they stood. It was as if the sun was shining through Yuri, who held the looking glass over the Elders; as if they were mere ants.

The expressions on the faces of all who witnessed this, -on both sides of the battle lines- was of complete awe. Odi shook his head, as the young Queen was breathtaking. If the Lords of Amoi were a stiff drink, Yuri was indeed the chaser. The women let out a loud shrilling cry, that scared the men half to death, since they had up to that time been fighting in silence. But with Yuri over their heads, they grew brave and even stepped forward in their attack.

The Elders in blue raised their shields and paved the way for the women to march forward. Yuri was being closely watched by the men below, but found Yuri quite in control of the fight. She had taken command, and was not about to give up another inch -nor another life- if at all possible.

She had listened to Erin's words to young Yui who had taken it all upon his shoulders to shield the large building they were all in. Hundreds upon thousands hidden in the huge stone ruins, and one young man.

Yuri needed to expel her own demons that still haunted her thoughts, where the tally was often updated with the fallen. She could still hear Omaki's sigh each time he reported the number of specimens they had to dig up, collect and categorize. She wanted to make a difference here on Yasuo, to prevent the loss she experienced first hand on Amoi.

As the battle raged, she could see from her elevated position the other two fronts where Yousi, Argent and Omaki were battling. Commander Darius' ships could be seen firing at the Elders below, and by the amount of debris and fire coming from the jungle, she knew the Elders were indeed in great numbers. But they were not losing any ground, and this was a good thing she thought.

Riki's body was glowing softly, as his tempest wind was swirling angrily around his body. A shield no one could penetrate nor withstand kept the Elders at bay. The Alaric Elders continued to pour out of the many buildings in the city. The ground shook, as the force of energy being released was incredible. The young Prince stretched his hand forward, and with a flick of his wrist sent scores of Elders flying in every direction.

Elder Theo continued to stay low, as he witnessed Riki toss the Elders as if they were nothing. He wondered how long he would be able to keep up his power. They were so many, and he was just one man. As quickly as the thought passed through the mind of Theo, Riki was there to answer him.

"It is not by my own accord that I can wield this power Theo. It is your very own Yasuo that has lent me it's strength. As your world freely grants me this kindness, I shall return the gift in the form of a free people. Your world is taking matters into it's own hands. It just needed a path. A channel to reach the slumbering natives. Yasuo's original inhabitants."

"It is a wonderful gift my Lord." Theo smiled, "One I fear we shall never be able to repay."

"Nonsense Elder Lord," Riki spoke, "You are in debt to no one. This is the right thing to do, and I only regret not being here ten-thousand years ago to prevent the first fallen Elders from taking root."

Riki suddenly looked off to the left as a familiar power approached. He didn't need to see him to know it was him. Riki felt the surge of Iason's power as he and Raimen were heading towards the heart of the city. It was as if the animals of the jungle were fleeing a wildfire. The streets which were filled with Elders on the offense, were now running from the Intellect Lord hellbent on changing the stars for Yasuo.

"I see your Flame has arrived my Prince." Theo smiled, "He seems rather determined."

"Heh, yes he does." Riki smiled as he maintained his shield. "But it seems your Elders have their own agenda."

Riki was now feeling the full strength of hundreds of Elders pouring their all towards the young Prince.

"He is only a man!" Elder Viho cried out, "A cub whose yet to cut his teeth against the wolves of Yasuo!"

Elder Viho was now joined by a number of Elders from their Council Chambers. The force that now clawed at Riki was a psychic power deeply rooted in darkness. Riki's feet began to slide back, as his tempest wind prevented them from penetrating. However Riki would not yield in strength.

"If he is a cub Lord Elders," Iason shouted from behind, "then you certainly do not want to piss off his father, much less his lover!"

Iason hovered above the Elders, his power creating an aura of gold. To the untrained eye, it would appear as if two angels had descended from the heavens, as both Iason and Raimen held their position overhead.

"I do not know by what power you arrived on Yasuo Intellect Lord." Elder Viho spoke, "I see you were not destroyed within the wormholes. How unfortunate for my men. But you have come too late, for not only could you not save your Tempest lover, you will get the honor of seeing him executed before your very eyes!" Elder Viho shouted from behind a shield of Alaric Elders.

Viho gave a nod, and from the heights of the buildings came down scores of Elders. Elders with different shades of hair color, and eyes. Iason could now see the new found powers they had evolved into. Some of these Elders could wield a tempest similar to Riki's and electricity from their inner cores, but the ones that impressed Iason, were the ones who could levitate.

"We are not without our own powers Intellect Lord, I will have the honor of sending you back to the dust from where you came from!" Elder Waneta was now conscious and powering up. "You will not win the battle, for we have what you treasure most. I dare say you will not cross the perimeter, unless you want to see the young Prince fall into the sea!"

To make his point, Elder Waneta signaled to a group of Elders who now made the ground vibrate and crack beneath Riki's feet. The flight deck was only yards away from the cliff side and the Elder's tower stood next to that. Riki became off balanced and this caused his concentration to waver, as the Elders once again pushed forward.

Iason made to move forward, as the reality of the situation was now being calculated in his mind. He knew he had cornered the Elders against their own fortress, and Riki was now vulnerable as Lord Bastian's ship began to sway.

"You will come to regret ever taking my Tempest, Lord Elder." Iason's hair whipped about angrily.

"Son," Raimen spoke in his mind knowing he and Riki could hear him. "Kai should be arriving soon, let's-"

"No Lord Raimen," Riki spoke, "He is already here.." Riki looked at Iason, "He's right behind these bastards, and they have no idea the lion is about to pounce."

"Now son," Kai spoke, "you didn't need to ruin the surprise.." Kai let out a low growl which was anything but accidental.

Suddenly a third Intellect took to the skies, as Raoul flew overhead and began to attack the Elders from all directions. Iason took advantage of the diversion and began to take on the Elders in front of Riki.

"You were warned not to piss off the cub's father Elder Vermin!" Kai's voice bellowed from behind a group of trees. It was indeed very much like a lion. Kai had hidden directly behind the Council Elders, "And now you shall see just how powerful a Warrior Lord can truly be!"


	30. Chapter 30

Website The Lost Chapter 30: An Echo in Time

Kai powered up without batting an eye, which made the Elders eyes open wide when they noticed Kai was only a few yards away. His appearance was more menacing when his eyes turned black as night, and his thick long hair was very much like a lion's mane that bristled with rage.

The number of Elders which took to the skies was impressive, considering they did not fly intentionally, but were aided by Kai when he unleashed a powerful wave that took man and tree, pavement and pieces of some buildings.

"Those Elders would eventually land somewhere" he thought, but there was no stopping him and everyone gave him a wide berth.

Riki took the opportunity to move away from the flight deck, as the ground began to crack anew and crumble around him. Riki levitated above the surface, which frustrated the Elders, not knowing the young Prince could do so. Riki dodged both Elder fire, and Elders that flew past him in his father's wake.

Iason flew down and lifted his Prince, as the Elders took aim and fired upon the two lovers.

"And if you think that Lion over there is in a bad mood, you do not want to face this dragon, Elder remnant!" Came the booming voice of Raimen.

Raimen's hair now whipped angrily as he let the lightning strikes rain down on the Elders taking aim at Iason and Riki. The ground became alive, as strike after strike forced the Elders to jump away from the deadly energy. Raimen's eyes were the darkest Iason had ever seen.

And while his father was never known to battle before he awakened in the present, he certainly learned quickly. Raimen felt the surge of anxiety he had carried within these many weeks come pouring out. It was a release of incredible energy.

The Elders below did not know in which direction to run, as Kai was making a meal of the Elders crawling out of the buildings, and Raimen was striking from above. Raoul on the other hand was in his own world, but never far from Kai's side. There was a familiarity that came from covering him, as he knew Kai did not fly, and there was always a risk of him being struck from above. There would be no such opening on his watch.

Raoul's mind was moving so fast, his energy was a blur to the Elders below. He was accurate, and struck with surgical precision; a true Sentinel at Arms. The memories of many campaigns beside his Lord were now fresh in his mind, and the Intellect in him was even a surprise to his present self. His body moved as if on it's own accord, without having to calculate each thrust, or each strike. It was obvious to Iason and Riki that Raoul was indeed Lord Kai's man.

The natives began to pour into the battle zone, as Kai had held them back, not wanting to risk Riki's life with an all out attack. But now that Iason had swept in and picked him up, the natives were given the signal behind Ajax and Alex to aid the battling Lords against the Elders.

It was as if the floodgates had been breached. The natives numbered in the thousands, as slave and Master were now in the throws of civil war. A war the Elders never expected in the hours before the sun rose. Their night of celebration was rather premature in their presumed victory.

The cleansing of the women and children was suppose to have occurred at dawn. They had planned on more celebrations as the events of the day were to end with their taking their fight to Amoi. But not all went as they expected. They never imagined the small number of Intellects and Warriors would amount to any real threat.

After all, they took the young Prince from beneath their very noses. There they were all staring at the ground, standing like statues. The young Warrior Lord was found walking away from them, and right into their arms. It was so simple. They never imagined the Lords of Amoi would set foot on Yasuo.

In the heat of battle, one could easily find those who would take the cowards way out, and slip past all the mayhem. Elder and native were a blur of elemental warfare where a laser pistol was really of no use. After all, a mere man was of no consequence when gods engaged in open warfare. At least, that is how it appeared to one particular man.

"_They are gods, and you are nothing!"_

Those words uttered by Jake not too long ago now echoed in the mind of Lord Bastian Hemile. He had found his way back on board his ship and ordered everyone to remain silent and vigilant. No one had paid any mind to the foreigner or his crew, and he was hoping it would remain that way. He would look for the opportunity to engage the engines and blast away from the nightmare he was seeing through his monitors. He felt the ship sway with every blast being fired all around his ship. The crew dared not step one toe outside. They were not fools to think they could compete with the energy of these beings.

"This is madness!" Lord Bastian spoke to his pilot. "They will tear this planet apart and us with it if we are not careful! You saw what they did to that big planet we passed on our way to Yasuo, it was split in half!" Lord Bastian's forehead broke out in a cold sweat.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" The pilot looked nervous, as he watched Lord Kai tossing bodies as if they were dolls. "T-That man is quite unlike anything I've ever seen."

"That is Lord Kai, Riki's father." Bastian spoke above a whisper. "And if we can't find a way off this damn planet, we're going to find ourselves in the shoes of those fools in red robes."

"And you think you would escape my notice...Lord Bastian?" A voice popped into the mind of Bastian and the crew.

It was a low threatening voice, one that became louder by the moment. "Did I not say you would regret ever being involved with me? Yet you took it upon yourself to take what was not yours to take."

Iason now appeared in his mind with Riki standing at his side. "I've had every sort of man pursue me. Men far more worthy than you. Yet you found your way into the bed of the Elders of Rhea. Yes, I've learned of your association with the Council of Elders. Yet it escaped me at the time, perhaps due to my injuries as to how you fit into all of this."

Iason walked around Bastian who was frozen with fear. He could not move, as the mind's eye was something new to him.

"Yes, it's a piece of this puzzle I've had in my mind from the moment your name came up in my briefing with Jupiter. Both you and the newly titled Lord Heir of the Elder Clans. Is this not your new role Elder Simon?"

Simon found himself in darkness. He had managed to run into the Elder's Tower when all hell broke loose. But in the safety of the Council room, he had planned to wait out the battle. However his mind was easy to find with an empath on the hunt. Riki found it child's play, as Simon stood rooted in darkness.

Iason continued, "Ah, so now we have the two of you together. It is the two of you who brought this battle to the Elders of Yasuo. I would wager, that neither of you ever expected to become party to the fulfillment of prophesy did you?" Iason's appearance changed, as his temper was now getting the better of him.

"Let me remind you of your transgressions." Iason began, as the scene changed and the images of the Ios crashing onto the Aristian space station was played for them all to see. "Yes, this is the Ios, as it rained down upon the surface of Aristia. The loss of lives were in the thousands. I was captured and would have died had it not been for a group of medics."

Riki's hair began to dance with anger as Martin and Jake's tortured bodied came to mind. He projected their images, as the two men knew very well, how they appeared. Bastian averted his eyes away from the images, but Riki projected it in ever direction Bastian would look.

"There is no escaping this you fucking cyclops!" Riki shouted, "You would have killed these two young men over what? Jealousy? The fact that Iason ignored your ass? Don't think I've forgotten your perverted hands all over my body you bastard!"

"I-It was not like that!" Bastian asserted, "I only wanted you to enter trade with our company Iason, it was never my int-"

"Silence!" Iason roared, "You will not address me so casually for we are not on friendly terms! You pursued me, stalked me, and tried ever so desperately to garner my attention. All the while plotting against me, Jupiter and Amoi with this man!" Iason pointed at Simon.

"This remnant root of a ill-fated Clan of liars and vipers! A Clan unworthy of Lordship, and certainly not of Leadership!" Iason gave Simon a pointed look, "You were just as guilty as those Elders who wanted revenge against Jupiter! The children of that worthless Clan turning against her, and for what? The secrets of bringing back that nightmare you are seeing outside? Have you any idea how many lives were lost ten-thousand years ago on Amoi and on Yasuo?"

Iason's body glowed with is increasing rage. Riki was no less provoked, as his hands clenched in anger wanting to turn them all into ash.

"You will not escape the scales of justice Lord Bastian. For I intend on taking you before the souls of all those lost or injured by your role in this folly. And you young Lord Elder, will stand at his side. You two are tied at the hip, and will find your fate the same as those on the Ios."

"W-What do you mean Lord Iason?" Simon protested, "I-I was only interested in finding my Clansmen! I was not out to kidnap Lord Riki! Surely you can't blame a man for trying to find his people..can you?" Simon tried to plead his case, as Lord Bastian found his ally attempting to betray him.

"What? It was YOU who had the data crystal! Your Clansmen were in possession of it for over ten-thousand years! You needed MY technology in order to decipher it!" Bastian grew angry, and now it was all coming out. "You wanted to know it's contents, and offered it to the Elders of this god-forsaken planet of maniacs in exchange for glory and Lordship!"

"Maniacs?" Simon yelled, "Wasn't that YOU who claimed it was full of treasures? A Queen's treasure? And wasn't that you who was being propositioned by the Elders themselves? I recall you were quite the popular piece of ass ever since we arrived here, don't you dare deny it! You reeked of _Advance Technology_ and had quite a long line of suitors vying for your perverted sexual tastes?"

If Riki and Iason were not enraged by their own anger towards the two men, they would be laughing hysterically at the heated finger pointing between Lord Bastian and Elder Simon. Riki shook his head, and then spoke in his mind to Iason.

"Are we going through with it? Or should we just them loose and let them kick each others ass?" Riki tried to keep a serious expression on his face. "My money is on Simon." Riki now gave Iason the slightest smile, as Iason gave him a nod.

"Yes, it will be as we discussed." Iason spoke.

As the heated argument was continuing before the two Lords, Iason decided to end it.

"That is enough!" Iason spoke, "We shall let Lady Jupiter decide your fate. We shall give you the same opportunity you gave Lord Oskuro and myself when the Ios was attacked. I believe every opportunity was given to you to make the right decision. Yet you continued in your own path, to where we find ourselves today."

Iason once again stood before the two men and the crew. "You will be given a head start. You Lord Bastian will now rely on your Advance Technology to save you from our wrath. If you can manage to pull this off, you will have garnered my attention. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

Iason and Riki disappeared from their minds. Simon ran out of the Council Room and made for Bastian's ship. Bastian fired up his engines, and when he spotted Simon, gave him the opportunity to board, but at the last minute changed his mind and blasted his way off the surface of Yasuo.

"That is what you deserve you traitor...rot in hell along with your so-called Clansmen! Bastian made for the upper hemisphere as his ship continued to head for space.

For a brief moment, everyone watched the ship take off. They were stunned to see Lord Bastian haul ass in the middle of battle. The Elders watched as Iason and Riki floated above them, then powered up and released a beam of energy from their fingertips. So bright was the beam, it made the sky light up. It was visible from the ruins, and all fighting also hesitated for a brief moment. Erin had been listening to the whole conversation, as well as all the men from Amoi.

When the Iason and Riki fired upon Lord Bastian, they made sure the damage was identical to that of the Ios.

"You shall now drink from the cup you served the passengers of the Ios Lord Bastian Hemile. May the souls in hell find comfort in your just demise." Iason spoke to Bastian and the crew of the ship. As their air began to vent from a breached hull plate. Bastian's ship began to vent oxygen, and the men were sucked out into outer space.

As Bastian ran for the escape pods, Riki and Iason projected the memories of the Ios attack as they recalled it, with all the horror, the pain, and then darkness. Bastian still fought for his life, but it would be in vain, for ship was lost. With one final explosive burst from the engines, the ship began to fall back into the atmosphere and erupted into a ball of fire.

"Justice has been served." Iason whispered.

As the masses witnessed Iason and Riki's power, the Elder now turned their attention to them. But as Kai and Raimen saw them change direction, they gave chase. Iason and Riki watched as the mob came closer. Riki spoke to Kai and Raimen as they turned towards them; Raoul was already giving them a wide berth.

"Father, you and Lord Raimen must step back.." Riki warned as he and Iason now focused on the Elders.

"What? You can't be serious son!" Kai protested, "There are hundreds running towards the two of you!"

"Yes Lord Kai, and you must heed the wisdom of your Sentinel at Arms." Iason spoke with confidence, "He knows exactly what is about to happen."

Kai looked off to his left, and saw Raoul flying to his side. Raimen didn't hesitate as he now helped Raoul pick up Kai who was kicking and screaming, as they pulled him to the side of the fortress. The three men now projected their shields.

The natives took one look at the aura Iason and Riki's were projecting, and quickly made for the shadows.

"What is this?" Elder Viho and Waneta yelled, "Are you so confident Lord Heirs? I find your posturing quite insulting!"

"It is you who has insulted the natives of this once peaceful nation Lord Elders!" Iason's voice now boomed loudly over the heads of the Elders. The ground began to softly rumble beneath the Elders feet. "You have reigned over men, and murdered millions in the centuries of your residence on Yasuo!"

The ground continued to rumble as the cracks on the streets, and the buildings began to slowly glow. Riki's hair whipped around angrily, as his tempest swirled around the dust that was kicked up. Dust that was now recognized by Heiku who watched the unfolding battle from the sidelines.

He had set up a makeshift triage center where the wounded natives were being taken. His heart began to beat loud in his chest, and his mind was filled with images he knew were a prelude to his awakening. He looked down at his hands which were filled with blood, and his clothing which were drenched with the sweat of his labor; and the blood of many a fallen man.

"It is now that I see the approaching storm." He whispered to himself, "I see the Lords before me, that once led me to the ends of the world. Lord Kai, I...I saw the lance that pierced your arm, as your Lord Sentinel leaped to prevent your death. And now I see his heir raise his shield to protect you from an evil from the past..."

"Lord Heiku," Riki whispered, "You shall awaken to serve your Warrior Lord once again.." Riki reached within Heiku's mind, and witnessed Heiku standing in a field filled with wounded men, all calling his name as they died. Heiku's body could not move fast enough to save or heal them, and in his mind, the sounds of suffering were as loud as the roar of thunder.

"My son," Erin now appeared in Heiku's mind, "Here child, let me hold this young Lord's hand, while you continue the fulfillment of Yasuo's prophetic Renaissance. They are all watching, as we are."

Erin blew Riki a kiss, as Heiku gave Riki and now Iason, a nod. "I will hold my thoughts in check my Lords," Heiku whispered, "I have been seeing these images for some time, and I knew they would eventually rise in the heat of battle. My Warrior Lord has kept me abreast of what I was to witness. It is not to be any more shocking than the fields of blood I now wade in."

Heiku bowed towards Iason and Riki, then knelt before Lady Erin's image, and waited. As Heiku found himself on the edge of awareness, his body had fainted in the midst of the natives. Theo ran from his position, and also watched the slumbering Intellect in expectation of yet another awakening.

Iason and Riki had been floating above the Elders, who continued their assault towards the two Lords but could not penetrate Riki's tempest veil, nor Iason's golden aura that surrounded them both. The young Lords now turned their gaze towards them, and with their outstretched hands began to absorb the energy from the minerals below the surface of Yasuo. It's glittering appearance confused the Elders who had never seen anything like that in their lives.

"What the hell is that?" Elder Viho spoke, "It looks like gold dust and diamonds! A treasure beneath our feet all along?"

"No Lord Elders, Riki's voice boomed in their heads, "This is the life force of the universe, rising to take back what you stole from these innocents!"

With Riki's words, the ground erupted into deep cracks and many elders fell to their deaths. As the Alaric Elders witnessed in horror, reports were coming in of similar events happening all over Yasuo's largest cities.

Kai and Raimen now watched as the enraged Elders sent their energy towards the two young Lords hovering above their heads. Iason and Riki thrust their hands forward, and instantly the Elders began to burst into flames, and fall into mounds of ashes.

The Lord Father's had never seen such power coming from their sons. Elder Viho and Simon looked over at the Warrior Lord who was being shielded by his Sentinel at Arms and Raimen. They wondered why the Lords of Amoi would be taking refuge. That is, until they witnessed scores of Elders reduced to ashes.

"I've seen this before.." Simon spoke out loud. "This will not end well Lord Viho, as the scars on my body attest to my last encounter with the Lords of Amoi."

Simon walked away, and found a quiet corner beside the ruins of the flight deck, and sat down. There was no point, or so he figured. He wondered if it was too late to ask for forgiveness for his part in all this. Was it a crime to want to belong to his Clansmen? Would he had been welcomed on Aristia, so many months ago, when he found himself homeless?

As his thoughts weighed down his resolve to be brave, he spotted Theo hiding alongside his natives. They were bloodied and wounded, yet their bodies were poised to defend these beings who showed up with no agenda, save one. To retrieve their Lord Prince.

He knew Riki's involvement was beyond his understanding, considering he was an Elder. The role of an Elder was to master the realm of such a phenomenon, as this Flame and his Tempest. But instead of pursuing the path of enlightenment, as his counterparts on Aristia had done centuries ago, he was raised to believe Amoi was the adversary.

"Heavy thoughts indeed, Lord Heir. It makes a man wonder such things, like whether the chicken came before the egg no?" Came the voice of someone he least expected to take pity on him. Theo's words made Simon look his way.

"Such quandaries are what give men like us, a reason to always do what is right. Because hatred and greed will only get you what you already survived once on Rhea. And with any luck, will be your saving grace at the crossroads you find yourself in."

Theo gave him a nod, as Elder Viho continued giving the Elder's Tower orders, and was now heard screaming at Elder Waneta. "We shall not run and cower like their fathers! They are mere children, and we are above them!"

Raoul braced against the energy being produced between Iason and Riki, and the minerals below the surface. He looked down at Kai and spoke, "Did I not say you had yet see them fight together my Lords?" Raoul smiled.

"By the Gods!" Kai exclaimed, "They are white hot! How can they not be consumed by this, this energy?"

Raimen, being the scientific one, gave it his Intellect's opinion, and shook his head. "I find it amazing that this power source, this mineral Agatha resonates with them. It should be a poison with the amounts they are exposed to. It is as if the universe shares a symbiotic relationship with the fruit of our loins!" Raimen smiled. His eyes still shimmered their deepest blue made chills run down Kai's back. "I wonder what my dear Queen makes of this incredible sight?"

"She is taking notes as we speak, my Lords.." Erin's voice was heard echo in their minds. "..and Kai, we'll have to do something about those arousing thoughts, less you forget that we are now back?" Erin whispered with smile on her face. "Everyone is witnessing our two Lord Heirs glow like the sun, and as for your equally scientific wife Raimen, she's already made plans to study our sons when we return to Amoi I'll let you know." Erin laughed softly.

As the Elders began to retreat away from Iason and Riki, many made for the Elders Tower and the safety of their fortress. Unbeknown to them, the cracks beneath the fortress began to destabilize the foundation. Elder Viho and Waneta called for them all to retreat into the building.

"We are not through with you!" Viho said under his breath. "We'll just have to find out how god-like you truly are."

Iason and Riki watched the receding Elders run into the building, as the natives gave a rousing cheer and began to pummel the fortress with their powers. It was then that several large stone panels began to move, and open up along the front of the building. Within moments strategically positioned laser cannons emerged and prepared to open fire.

"There is no prophesy for you to fulfill, if there are no natives to carry on your noble deeds." Elder Viho hissed under his breath. Riki and Iason heard the thoughts of Elder Viho within their minds.

Riki cried out, "NOOOO!" And in the next moment he was once again standing over the ruins, watching the Elders approach the largest building, as the native women began to run back to hide. He saw another large contingency of Elders approach the ruins from within the jungle, and then time slowed down, and stopped.

Only the breathing of Iason and Riki could be heard. Riki's tempest veil and Iason's golden aura became still. Iason looked down at Riki with wide eyes, as he witnessed the Queens take a defensive position between the ruins and the jungle. Iason was confused as to where this incredible army came from, and could see Omaki, Argent and Yousi standing watch over the Queens.

Riki looked down, and found Yui bloodied and weak, as his shield was protecting the natives. His resolve was expressed in the determination of his eyes to prevent genocide at all cost. For the first time they both witnessed what their mother's were up against. Even with their defenses, they would not outlast the Elders appearing seemingly out of thin air.

Riki touched Iason's forehead, and they now moved freely. Riki walked over to the image of their mothers as the action continued to loop endlessly. Then he walked over to the image of Elder Viho giving the order to fire upon their direction, and destroying the ruins. And yet a third scene appeared where Iason was hit by laser fire, and fell from the sky.

Iason was shocked to see the three images. But what truly surprised him, was Riki's silence. He could see Riki tilting his head in one angle then another, as if trying to consider his next move. Like pieces of a chess board, with only one move allowed. At least that is what Iason surmised.

"Yes my love," Riki spoke above a whisper, "that is exactly what an echo in time is. This is the echo that I foresaw, and now it has been altered with our mother's making the scene. There were two of them, and now there are three. Being an empath, my mother may also have seen some sliver of this, and acted on it in her own way. Perhaps in the way she maneuvered Jupiter to make the next logical decision in sending aid, Elders, and your mother to where she would make a difference."

Iason stared at Riki. The thought struck him that Riki knew much of what was going to happen, and made the best decision given the options before him. "Riki, just how far in advance did you cross this echo? I know you had that vision while we were yet retrieving the maidens, so it could not have been much time."

Riki sighed, "I had less than a day really. I still did not have all my memories of these gifts- this empathic ability of mine. Though truth be told, I've had an uneasy feeling during our travel to Les Fidelis. But when it finally dawn on me, we were inside Yui's mind.

So I only had moments.

That is how much time I had." Riki's eyes filled with tears, "And here I am again, trying to decide my next move. I was alone the first time, choosing to build a wall and prevent one move over another that might lead to these paths. But I think you were drawn in with me this time, due to our merged power in this moment in time. Hell, that's the bloody truth, and I still don't know how to move forward..."

Iason looked into Riki's eyes, and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek. "Oh love..." Iason whispered, "We shall face this echo together...we are two minds, and one soul." Iason held Riki in his arms, "We shall overcome this echo that I'll wager," Iason touched Riki's nose with his finger, "has been running circles in your head since you first saw it. Forcing you into a corner, and sacrificing yourself for us and the maidens. Is this not so?"

"Does this make me selfish?" Riki whispered from beneath Iason's embrace, "You said so, you know." Riki looked down at his hands, "I mean, is it selfish for me to want our family to survive these fucked up paths? To want to save these people, and our maidens?

Riki spoke with sadness in his voice, "I have had choices before me that no man should ever have to make, and yet just when I have it all figured out, something changes. A grain of sand is moved, and now..." Riki stopped abruptly and looked at his mother and Yuri. They were poised to take whatever was coming, as if expecting the worse.

"Holy shit!" Riki suddenly yelled, as he slapped his forehead, "Iason! My mother saw this, this battle she was meant to fight! See?" Riki looked almost mad, when he pushed out of Iason's embrace, and pulled him to the image of the ruins and the Queens about to face the Elders.

Iason spun around as he was pulled by Riki, "See what my love?"

"This! My mother knew the Elders would come! Hell even Theo didn't know, only Elder fuck face and his demon Elders! But my mother knew this! It was a grain of sand! My mother was that grain of sand to make this echo change!"

"Alright, say you are correct." Iason smiled, "Then the choice has already been made. One choice was made by your mother. So two images will come to be..will I be shot down, or will that rather ominous laser cannon kill them all?"

"That is it!" Riki jumped up and kissed Iason passionately, "The choice is already made! We will bring down that laser cannon, the one what would have shot you, and destroyed the ruins and killed our Queen Mothers!"

Iason's mind did somersaults as the intelligent Lord's eyes lit up and he embraced Riki returning the kiss with one of his own.

"Sounds like a plan my love, however I am curious about one thing," Iason looked at the jungle scene. "Where the hell did that army come from? We only saw the original group that appeared before dawn, yet there are thousands now."

"I don't know, there is something we are not seeing." Riki looked at the scene as it continued to loop. "Iason, look at the end of that group of Elders...did they just pop up from somewhere?"

Iason looked at the scene, and sure enough, the Elders were coming up from behind a large boulder. From below the surface.

"Riki, we know nothing about this world or it's origins, but I know that at one time, those ruins were the heart of this civilization. You came here once, what do you recall doing here?"

Riki thought about this, then his yes lit up once again. "I helped plant and harvest the crops while I stayed here...there was an ingenious way the natives watered their crops at this altitude. They had underground waterways and they used their powers to force the water up! It would come up like a geyser and then they'd manipulate the water to rain down on the crops. The water has probably long dried up with the passage of time, leaving the passages intact. This has to be it, those fools were going to massacre these people whether or not we were present!"

"And they would have succeeded Riki." Iason looked at the numbers. "The Elders are outnumbered by the population, and only controlled them with the use of their powers and those collars. But if they have the element of surprise, like these underground passages, they could send thousands of Elders without exposing their positions or their defenses."

"Until it was too late." Riki spoke, "Then that is where we will attack. We'll bring down this fortress, and eliminate those laser cannons to eliminate the threat from below."

"I believe your father would love to bring down that fortress." Iason spoke, "And my father would love to save the women and children."

Riki looked up at Iason's expression. There was nothing more beautiful in Riki's eyes, than Iason's loving gaze. He felt his heart swell and overflow with his love for him. It made Riki smile.

"Well, that's more like it." Iason smiled back. "Let's get this over with. We have a wonderful reunion ahead of us, and I for one, cannot wait for these idiots to be brought down."

"Let's kick ass Iason!' Riki jumped up and down, having finally seen a way out of his dilemma.

As they began to relax, Riki's tempest began to move once more, along with the radiance of Iason. Time began to move forward. With renewed hope, they spoke to everyone.

"Father, Raoul," Riki spoke, "We need you to bring down that fortress! Do whatever you need to do, but prevent those laser cannons from firing. They are aimed at the ruins, and our Queen Mother's are in the line of fire!" Riki gave Kai a nod, as he and Raoul acknowledged them.

Iason turned to his father, "I need you to fly to the ruins father, and aid our Queens to expand their shields. There are Elders in the thousands, traveling below the surface and will overwhelm them!"

Kai and Raimen looked at Iason and Riki with curiosity. Kai spoke, "Now son, how in the world could you two have this intelligence?" Kai looked at Iason who pointed to Riki's head, and winked. "Of course..how stupid of me." Kai said with sarcastic flair, as Raoul continued to hold his shield up.

"Well, couldn't we warn your mother by telepathy Riki?" Raimen began to hover, "It will take me a few minutes to get there..."

"I already know dearest.." Erin chimed in, "I'm glad you were able to come to a decision Riki, it is a bugger of a deal this gift no? You can fill me in later, for now, come Raimen! Your darling Queen awaits your shield."

"And who am I to keep my Lady waiting?" Raimen's face beamed with joy, "I'll meet up with you later my love.." Raimen gave Kai a peck on the cheek.

Kai blushed, to be spoken to in the same sentence as his rival in love. But it was with understanding. He couldn't wait for his reunion with Erin, and the only thing standing in his way was one big ass fortress of stone.

"Easy enough." Kai said under his breath, "Come on my Sentinel, we need to knock on this door for a cup sugar."

"And if they refuse to answer the door my Lord?" Raoul spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

"Then we kick the fucking door down and raid the kitchen!" Kai let out a loud laugh. "There's an accounting to be completed and I think we have just the right amount of hands for the job."

Kai looked at the natives, who all waited for instructions. Kai gave Riki a nod, "Okay, now what are you and Iason about to do? I assume you have a role on this final scene?"

"Yes, my Lord." Iason looked at Riki, "We have learned that the sewers on Yasuo need maintenance." Iason smiled.

"And we are about to blast the cockroaches out!" Riki grinned, "I hear they are this big!" Riki raised his hand near Iason's head, to show just how big they were. Iason laughed, as they made their way to the edge of the city.

"Well, that's hardly the job for Royalty.." Kai teased, "but I believe one must be humble in order to rule." Kai grinned as Riki gave him a slight salute, and began to turn away. The Elders were oblivious as to the mental briefing between the Lords, and watched from their fortress, wondering what the hell they were all doing standing around without saying a word.

It wasn't until they all began to move that the Elders began their countdown. Elder Waneta knew it had been centuries since any of their equipment was used for anything. They had the population controlled with the silver collars, so there was hardly a need. Not only that, the laser cannons were taken from their old ships, and no one knew if they would even work.

This thought brought a smile to Riki who looked at Iason as they came upon tunnel entrance heavily guarded by Alaric Elders. Iason and Riki came out to the open, and were immediately fired upon. But the weapons were of no consequence to them, as Iason and Riki raised their hands, and instantly incinerated the men. It was quick, quite silent and deadly.

"It is more than they deserve." Riki whispered. He and Iason entered the tunnels, and it was not long before they reached the tail end of the Elder ranks.

"Bloody Hell!" Riki spoke to Iason in his mind, "We were right, there's just fucking cockroaches!"

Iason and Riki followed the group that led to an underground staging center. They noticed these Elders were trained to use the underground tunnels to send their death dealers. This pissed Riki to no end, and they decided it all had to go.

Raimen flew as fast as he could not caring if he was seen, which of course he was. But it did not matter, he was too fast, a blur really, and he was racing to meet up with his beloved Yuri. His heart was beating like a drum, and his hands were clammy as the thought of seeing her alive brought tears to his eyes.

As he approached the edge of the jungle, he could see the battle lines from his height, and off in the distance, he saw Omaki, Argent and Yousi flying above the jungle. The firefight was quite involved, and he nearly fainted when he saw who was at the center of the three men. It was Yuri. She was radiant and quite transformed. His memory of her Maiden's Dance came to the front of his mind, as he recalled seeing a young Yuri being introduced; so delicate and dressed like an angel.

A sharp contrast to the woman he was witnessing dealing death to the Elders below. Raimen pushed his energy a bit more, and within moments he was standing before her, staring at her beautiful blue eyes. It was as if the world disappeared, and only the two lovers reached out for the arms of the other. To the untrained eye, one would have thought the sun had descended upon Yasuo, as the Intellect Lord, finally held his Intellect Queen.

Their energy was so high, their radiance pushed the men away in all directions. Raimen held his wife in his arms and tipped her chin up to meet his lips. Without a word, Raimen kissed his beautiful Yuri. Erin was in tears as she saw their reunion. As did all who knew what the unfolding scene meant to the lovers.

The Elders below were at a loss for words. "Who the hell is THAT?" The Elder Commander looked around as if the answer was written in the faces of his men. "Don't just stand there gawking! Kill them!"

The dumbfounded Elders began to fire upon Raimen and Yuri. The Intellect Lord instinctively shielded Yuri from the energy attack, but found Yuri quite capable of defending herself.

"My love, help me, don't protect me! I'm quite able to blast those ingrates back ten-thousand years." Yuri asserted as she unleashed her power. It was similar to Raimen's as they both sent out a charge of electricity to the surface, and the ground erupted around the Elders.

"Yes my love, I can see you are quite capable.." Raimen smiled, "It seems I've been out of the loop with regards your skills." Raimen winked.

"Yes well, there seems to be no end to these ruffians, and we can't seem to kill them fast enough."

"Ah yes, about that..." Raimen now remembered why he was there. "We need to retreat to the ruins my love, our children are about to clean house, and we do not want to be standing near them, or flying above them."

Yuri gave him a sideways look, as Erin spoke in their minds. "We need to do as Lord Raimen just spoke, everyone needs to retreat to the larger buildings! We need all of the awakened to raise your shields over the ruins, Iason and Riki are about to end this!"

Odi did not hesitate, as he waved all the men to retreat. It was quite a scene as the women all ran towards the ruins. It was the echo Riki had foreseen, and true enough, the Elders took advantage and began their assault. Raimen and Yuri hovered above the ruins, and slowly descended and raised their energy shields.

It was the deep gulp before the plunge, as Kai and Raoul began to power up and lead the men towards the fortress of stone. Kai gave instructions as Alex and Ajax led the natives, and they faced the tower. The Elders above continued to fire down at them, but as Kai gave the command, they all opened fire with every form of energy the natives possessed.

"Aim at the base of the tower and only the base!" Kai spoke, as he knew Iason and Riki would once again absorb the power of the minerals, and help them bring down the fortress. Raoul and Kai now aimed at the stone foundation. The building began to rumble and slowly sway with the energy from the natives.

"Alex!" Raoul bellowed, "Make sure that when the fortress begins to crumble, all the natives run like hell!"

"Yes my Lord!" Alex yelled back. He looked at his fellow natives, as they gave it all they had. Suddenly the sounds of engines powering up was heard, as Elder Viho prepared to fire their laser cannons. It was a startling noise, as if one was trying to hot wire a ship that had no key. When the ground began to rumble once again, Kai knew it was a different source of energy causing the shift.

_**Beneath the surface...**_

Iason and Riki began to slowly power up, as they began to feel the strength of the minerals all around them. It was as if they were given a power boost considering they were below the surface and closer to the source of the mineral deposits.

"This is going to be a fucking blast!" Riki yelled in his mind, "Let's light up the bastards Iason!"

The Elders were startled when the walls of the tunnels began to glow, and the ground beneath their feet began to liquefy like quicksand. Iason and Riki now hovered as they moved forward, their bodies lighting up the many tunnels filled with hundreds if not thousands of Elders that went in every direction under the ancient jungles.

The Elders felt as if the air was being sucked out, and that would be their last thought as the force of Riki's tempest blew them out towards the many exits, followed by Iason's energy burst. The ones closer to the two transformed Ancients were turned to ash, and the screams of those their power touched could be heard echoing in the many tunnels.

Kai felt the rumble beneath his feet, as he and Raoul now began to retreat away from the fortress. Visible cracks on the foundation began to run up the sides of the tower. Kai and Raoul raised their shields as the natives all stepped back and did the same. Within moments a tempest wind kicked up unlike any the natives had ever seen.

"That's Riki!" Kai yelled above the noise, "That boy can sure raise some dust!"

The building began to glow softly and dissolve at the foundation made of stone and minerals.

"And that would be Iason!" Raoul yelled back, "I know that glow anywhere!"

"By the Gods!" Theo exclaimed as the combined powers of Iason and Riki, made the building crumble and collapse within itself, as floor after floor of stone reacted to their powers. Theo could hear their panicked cries and saw within their minds, as the Council of Elders and Viho cried out for the laser cannons to fire. "Even now you lust for their blood old friend." Theo whispered in his head.

"Theo! You traitor!" Viho yelled, "You would betray your own kind for those worthless beings?"

"I am with my kind you son of a bitch!" Theo's last act of defiance echoed in Elder Viho's mind. "Go to hell, and may the dead feast on your worthless arse!"

The laser cannons fired, but it was too late. The lasers shot off into the sky, giving Sir James and the medics quite a light show from their position in space.

"I-I think that was Lord Iason and the young Prince!" Martin spoke, as he pointed at the view screen.

"Yes, it seems we've seen this familiar glow before." Sir James spoke as he pulled the Sentinel's Chariot out from it's hidden position. He figured he might be receiving a communication soon.

Back on the surface, Kai and Raoul witnessed the fortress crumble as the foundation dissolved, causing the building to fall over the cliff side, and into the sea below. The loud cheers of the natives were heard all around, as Alex and Ajax stood next to Kai and Raoul. The weary leaders now turned their attention to the jungles.

"Come my Lord, we still have a loose end to tie." Raoul gave Kai his arm. "I know you can't fly, but I can carry you." Raoul laughed.

Kai looked at Ajax and Alex, "You two need to cover the rest of the city and secure it. There may be pockets of resistance and you should be thorough. Break up into several groups and mind the buildings, at least those still standing. We'll meet up soon." Kai smiled, as the natives excitement became contagious, and they eagerly looked to Alex and Ajax for direction.

"We hope your fair Queens are safe." Alex spoke, "We owe them, and you our gratitude."

"You owe me drink!" Kai winked at the two young leaders, "And it better be a big one!" Kai was lifted by Raoul, as the two men rushed to the ruins where the shields of the awakened held strong.

Erin looked up into the sky and saw the Warrior Lord being flown in by Raoul. As the Queens watched, Riki's tempest wind was blowing Elders out of the exits and into the skies.

"Oh no, not again!" Kai grumbled, "Well, we better land quick, if not Iason will-"

As Kai and Raoul made for the safety of the ruins, Iason's energy flowed out the many exits, and turned the Elders into ash. It was unlike anything the women had ever seen. Erin and Yuri watched their sons power engulf the enemy, and clear the underground passages. The Elders on the surface watched in horror, as the jungle was covered in a light coat of ash.

This infuriated the Elders, and they rushed the ruins, bombarding the buildings. But it was in vain, as the united awakened made short work of the remaining Elders. Retreat was not an option, as the end of the Elders rule on Yasuo had come to it's final chapter. The women and children came out from the ruins as the fighting had come to an end. It would be a new beginning for the natives.

Iason and Riki emerged from the tunnels, to find their parents standing together. Kai had swept Erin in his arms and was tenderly kissing his beautiful wife. Omaki and Argent were in tears, as the sight of all the Royals together was a beautiful sight indeed.

Yousi looked for Heiku, and was worried after hearing Lady Erin speaking of his awakening. But he didn't have to wait long, as Darius landed his ship and Victor came out with Heiku at his side. The weary physician was holding his own, as the storm within him was being held in check by Victor's mind block.

Iason and Riki powered down, as Erin and Yuri broke away from their husbands and eagerly jumped into the waiting arms of their sons. Iason took his mother into his arms, and lifted her in the air and gently brought her down.

"I have never been more proud of you my son," Yuri spoke as tears streamed down her face, "You were glorious my dearest child."

Iason was moved to tears, as he kissed his mother tenderly on the forehead. "I have missed you so much mother..." Iason spoke, "It is a miracle indeed."

Erin was being devoured by Riki, who could not believe his mother was finally in his arms again. He held her tightly in his arms, and placed gentle kisses all over her face until she began to giggle.

"Mother," Riki began, "This is the happiest day of my life..both lives!" Riki looked over at Lady Yuri who was still crying in Iason's arms. Riki reached over and touched her long blond hair. "I would never had believed it to be true, yet the missing pieces of our hearts have just been found."

Iason reached across and kissed Lady Erin on the cheek. "You my fair Queen are as beautiful as ever." Iason smiled. I believe our Lord Father's may be thinking we've monopolized our reunion." Iason gave Riki a nod, as the four watched Kai and Raimen smile in their direction.

"Well, they've had you to themselves for some time before we arrived, they're going to have to wait!" Erin teased. But we need to get our good doctor out of is predicament my dear sons, as he is waiting patiently for his mind to be awakened. I don't believe he will be suffer too much despite his past. He's been quite on the verge, and has been awakening on his own. I believe it was that way for Yousi, before Jupiter got a hold of him; he will do fine." The four royals looked over at Heiku, as Yousi held him in his arms.

There was not a dry eye around, as all looked for Raoul, and his young lover. Yui was off counting children as they jumped with all the excitement. He desperately wanted to find them all safe. As Raoul tapped him on the shoulder, all heads turned to see Yui turn around and with wide eyes, jumped into Raoul's arms. His cries were heartbreaking, as Raoul fell to his knees and held him tight. Iason watched his old friend, tremble with joy as he kissed Yui's lips and stroked his hair gently. The children cheered as the two lovers drank from their lips.

"Yui.." Raoul voice was trembling, "I have longed to hold you in my arms and feel your heart beating against mine.." Raoul buried his face in Yui's hair.

"Raoul, I never thought I'd see you again!" Yui cried, "I have have all my memories, I remember everything...and I have never loved you more than I do right now." Yui held Raoul's face in his hands, as Raoul continued to cry. "I am fine my love, please don't cry..we are all going to be alright."

"Now that is wonderful picture," Kai spoke to Raimen, as they witnessed Raoul's reunion with Yui. Kai now felt confident, his Sentinel at Arms would come to heal completely. He knew this, because he felt the same way as he watched Erin holding Riki tight in her embrace.

Raimen was so excited, he jumped into Kai's arms and teased, "Well somebody needs to hold me, because I'm feeling rather left out!" Raimen put his arms around Kai's neck and began to snuggle up to him. This of course was met with much laughter, as the Queens were seen chasing Kai who held Raimen in his arms and laughed. Iason and Riki shook their heads. But it was all in good fun.


	31. Chapter 31

The Lost Chapter 31: Love and Loss

The battle that began at dawn, had ended by the midday sun. So complete was the turning of the tide against the Elders, many if not all were caught unawares. Kai and Raoul moved with surgical precision, and the aerial assault by Iason and Raimen solidified the battle in their favor. And now, as the natives were slowly being reunited with the their families, funeral pyres were being prepared for those who did not survive the many scrimmages.

The mass services would commence at sunset, and it would be a solemn event, as there were many. But few in comparison to the genocide they were all facing the night before. The Royal Family was invited to attend the usually private event, as those who died defending the ruins and those lost attacking the cities would now be mourned en mass.

For Yui, it was a painful reminder of the loss of innocence, as many children lost their father's or mothers, brothers and sisters. He was true in his mission to keep them safe within the ruins, and was hailed as a hero among the women who witnessed his actions when they were surrounded by Elders.

Yui held his shield above them all. With the combined power the Queens, the Elders and the springs he was able to defend his charge until the Lords converged upon the scene, to relieve him. He was truly exhausted, and had collapsed after his tearful reunion with Raoul.

The Sentinel at Arms scooped the young man into his arms, and was quickly ushered below to the springs, where Riki took him in his arms and gently dipped him in the warm waters. As Riki's body began to glow in his transformation, Yui stirred and slowly opened his eyes to the gasps and cheers of everyone who witnessed the Tempest's gifts. Raoul was so worried, he nearly fell into the springs himself. Riki smiled as he extended his hand to him, and told him to enter the water.

Raoul took Yui into his embrace, and kissed him tenderly. He watched as the blush on his cheeks returned and his lips formed a smile. Raoul was near tears, and looked up at Riki.

"Thank you my Lord." Raoul whispered at Riki who nodded and slowly walked out of the springs. The natives bowed as they noticed the cuts and scrapes on Yui's body had faded.

"Let's give them some privacy." Riki spoke to everyone who had squeezed into the room. "We should all reach out and reunite with our loved ones. There were many casualties today, and I grieve the loss of your loved ones. I hope you find comfort, in the knowledge that a society enslaved by evil has been removed off the surface of Yasuo. I believe that this was a good day to die in the battle for freedom."

Everyone agreed, as they slowly left the temple. Iason and Riki looked back to find Raoul slowly removing his clothes. This brought a smile to Iason's face to see his old friend so happy. Riki was soaked, however his tempest wind took care of that as they left the temple.

"There's going to be a long line for these hot springs." Riki spoke, as the cool air gave him a chill. "I can't wait to take a long soak after those two love birds are done."

"Yes, there will be a great need for comfort, and reunions." Iason spoke.

As the temple became quiet, the gentle moans of Raoul and Yui could be heard. The two had given away to tears at first, as their reunion was a long time coming. Raoul caressed every inch of his lover, remembering the state of Yui's body when he found him. His hands trembled, and he could hardly control his emotions.

"Please...please Raoul, don't cry...I am here, we are here..and that is all that matters." Yui whispered, as Raoul covered his face with kisses.

Raoul held him gently in the water, and could feel the mineral's effects on his battered and bruised body.

"I have longed to hold you in my arms as I do now Yui...I am now complete. You had been restored to me, and I never even knew it." Raoul caressed his cheek.

Yui reached up and gently kissed Raoul once again. His body trembled, and his heart felt as if it would burst with joy. "I never thought...I would ever see you again my love..." Yui whispered, "You were the last thought in my mind, and now you are here with me...I am so very happy."

The lovers began to kiss and as the passion grew, Raoul turned Yui around and held him against his body. He raised his chin, and drank from his lips, as he slowly penetrated. The warm water worked as a wonderful lubricant, as they merged into their sensual dance of love. Yui gasped as the eager Raoul could not hold back, and needed to feel Yui's touch and the embrace of his body's inner sanctum.

"I love you Yui...I have loved you for thousands of years, and thank all that is sacred for the chance to see you once again. When I awoke, I was unable to deal with your death." Raoul paused as he held Yui against his body, "But when my mind reconciled with the present, I was overjoyed to learn that you have always been with me."

The passion was rising fast, as Yui's moans could not hold back the storm that raged in Raoul's every thrust. Yui would match such a storm with his own desire, and pushed back to meet each thrust. Raoul moaned and placed gentle bites and kisses on Yui's neck and shoulders.

"Let us never part Raoul..." Yui moaned softly, "We've been given a second chance, and to me you have always been in my heart; awakened or not." Yui reached back, and gently pulled Raoul's hair towards him, and kissed him hungrily as their fever grew.

Raoul reached down and gently took Yui's cock in one hand, as he pulled back on Yui's hips with the other. The duel stimulation, and the passionate kisses was too much, combined with the warmth of the springs. And with a few more thrusts, Raoul's body trembled as his cock erupted within Yui. Yui's cries echoed in the stillness of the temple walls.

Their coupling would last for sometime before the two emerged from the ruins. There were many things that still needed to be done, and the two parted to their assigned duties. There would be more time to continue their private celebration after order was established.

After some brief reunions, the men divided into groups once again, and using the shuttles, flew over the larger cities, finding the natives were indeed in control of their world once again. The network of tunnels were cleansed of Elders, thanks to Iason and Riki.

The Sentinel's Chariot, along with the Lord's Shield made continuous runs in orbit over Yasuo. The last pockets of resistance were being removed, and the Elders were neutralized. It was not a difficult thing as the natives outnumbered the Elders significantly.

Kai and Raoul scanned the surface from both ships and made sure there were no other threats. Kai thought about his Sentinel at Arms and could sense his calmer disposition when they met up before launching. He recalled Raoul's state after the news of Yui's murder were conveyed to him so long ago. He could not blame his rage, nor the madness he unleashed upon the Elders responsible. To see his eyes shine, and his lips smile once again gave him hope for his own reunion with Erin.

But as a leader, such things would wait for a few more hours. The task at hand needed to be completed, and a new leadership would now emerge in Alex and Ajax. He took great pride in both young men for their resolve in the face of a great enemy. But it was Riki's power that made that all possible. When he saw the collars fall off the natives necks, he knew the young leaders would step forward. And he was right.

The balance of power had been revealed in Iason and Riki. The element of surprise by the insight of Riki's planning became clear, then he and Iason took the battle into their hands and ran with it. The two heirs of Amoi were stunning in his eyes, and he knew that prophesy or not, they were special.

"I am glad to see the light shine in your eyes, my dear friend." Kai spoke to Raoul as they headed to board their ships. "It is a beautiful thing indeed."

"I have much to be grateful for my Lord." Raoul then became serious, "I-I have not always treated your son with the respect he deserved..I wanted-"

"That is not necessary my friend. None of you were aware of each other. Hell even Iason had him wrapped in chains before they became lovers. If it wasn't for Iason being poisoned -of all things- this may never have come about. Their awakening was triggered by the very same minerals that just healed Yui. If it wasn't for all that, who knows how much longer we four would have spent in the freezer!" Kai laughed, as Raoul's shook is head.

"It just keeps going round in my head this whole business with Jupiter. And it was Iason's experiments that made her possible too!" Raoul widened his eyes, "That man is incredible. His intelligence has always been hailed as ingenious, and as Head of the Syndicate, I could never get my head around that brain pan of his."

Kai agreed, "Well, it will be yet another set of reunions as we return to Amoi. Jupiter no doubt is wearing a whole on the floor with her pacing, and if she had fingernails, I'm certain they are all gone by now. We need to get word to her that it is all over."

"We won't be able to do so until we cross the wormholes to the other side of the path." Raoul became pensive, "We can use Aristia to boost our signal, and send a message through them."

"Very good. Once we were done securing Yasuo, we'll make sure to send Sir James up in the Sentinel's Chariot to send a message to Amoi."

"Well if we're all set my Lord, I will take the northern hemisphere, and you can take the southern. This little green planet will take no time with our scanners."

The two Lords boarded their ships and quickly made to the higher atmosphere.

The Royals were all invited by Lord Theo to stay at his Estate that evening, but for now several triage centers had been organized, as Raimen and Yuri led the medical staff in curing the injured. They knew their reunion would wait just a few more hours, as the gravely injured would not survive, and they began to heal them with their inner powers. Several Elders were given a place to meditate, in order to channel the mysterious power from the mineral deposits to Raimen and Yuri.

It would always remain a paradox as to why only Iason and Riki could resonate with it, but no one was complaining as to it's curative nature. Riki made sure it was clear, that the power of Agatha, or Yasuo did not dwell in a heart filled with hate even if it was originally used to poison Iason. The right mentality was required, and it was well known that the Elders from Aristia did not dwell in hatred. They once turned their back on Elder Jonas Simone centuries before the great wars, and it was seen as betrayal. But in the end, it was the right choice.

There was a pleasant development, when the natives took account of their newly acquired gifts in that a growing number of them were indeed healers. To Raimen and Yuri this would be incredible help, as the medical staff they brought were spread thin, and only the most critical patients were being healed by Raimen and Yuri. When the natives felt compelled to touch the wounded, their hands began to glow softly. This was met with much excitement, as Yuri continued to step up and help the doctors organize their triage centers. Victor found much use of his surgical skills, as he and Dr. Haruki worked fast to stabilize the wounded, before they were passed on to the medical assistants.

In the hours that passed, Raimen would find his feet walking in the direction of Yuri's presence. He gently kissed her neck, in a way that she would now recall. It brought a sad smile to her face, as she closed her eyes and listened to his quiet voice.

"I can clearly remember the first time I saw you transform on the night we celebrated your Maiden's Song." Raimen kissed her cheek, "You were so beautiful, so graceful...though that outfit suits you."

"Well, it feels like ten thousand years, since I last felt your presence. I feel a bit overwhelmed actually..though I am up to my knees in bloody bandages. Far from glamorous." Yuri tilted her head back to give Raimen a tender kiss.

His eyes were sad, as her words made the ache in his chest come to the front of his own memory. But he would need to let go of those thoughts. "It was indeed a far and distant world we left behind. One we shall never return to...nor do I desire to recall." Raimen averted his eyes away from Yuri's gaze.

"Well, it's safe to say, that we shall never have a need to revisit that time. I have you now, and I'll be damned if I'll ever let you go a second time my love." Yuri searched Raimen's eyes, as he once again turned to kiss her. "Now we'll never get all these wounded healed if we're going to-"

Raimen gathered Yuri in his arms, and drank from her lips. He would not let her go this time. He pulled her hand, and led her away from the triage center. He wanted her away from death and misery. At least for a few moments. Yuri seemed to understand his intentions, and did not protest. She gave Salus a nod, and walked behind Raimen who stopped by a nearby stream. There he found a group of large trees.

"This is not how I want to reunite with you my love, but I wanted us away from the images of what you dealt with on a daily basis for nearly three centuries. I tried to imagine what it was like for you, in the weeks that I've being awake. I've seen things unimaginable through the eyes of some rather endearing people..including these natives.

In aiding our Iason and Riki to retrieving our lost civilization...I felt the anguish of loss, and the emotional weight upon my heart..and soul." Raimen had a faraway look, as he whispered what weighed on his mind. Yuri took his hand in hers, as she tipped his chin down towards her. She reached with her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"When you died," Yuri began, "I was too distraught over you to think clearly, as Kai and I had little time to mourn both you and Erin. It was then, as it was here now; today. Back then, we dove into a war we never would have believed could last one year, let alone five centuries. But in those few moments when the sounds of war went silent, I always thought of you. You were the first thought of my day, and the last thought I had, before I closed my eyes for the last time.

Yuri stared at Raimen's eyes, which became filled with tears. There was a time when she could cry at the silliest of things, much less a serious moment. But she learned, and lived, and found the strength within to put on a brave face, when the loss of life was a daily occurrence, and others looked to her for strength. But as the tears slowly rolled down Raimen's cheeks, she would let go of those closely held emotions and give in to the moment of his sadness.

Raimen held her face tenderly in his hands, as Yuri joined him in silence, tracing the moisture down his face. Their bodies trembled as the emotions began to rise, and neither could speak a word. Raimen could feel her heart beating rapidly against his own as he pulled her tight against his body. His mind was fresh with the memories of Yuri. Whereas Yuri, had many a mournful thought in the absence of Raimen.

As the couple held each other, Raimen lost his footing when the soil near the stream gave way and they both went into the water with a great splash. To the surprise of onlookers, the Royal couple was heard laughing as Yuri began to splash her bewildered and equally playful husband. Before too long the wet lovers were joined by a number of children who found it quite funny that Yuri had jumped on Raimen. The wet Lord swallowed a mouthful of water as he and his Queen both went under once again.

This brought a smile to Salus, who knew this would be the beginning of many such reunions. The first sunset of a free Yasuo was soon to begin a night of celebrations, and many private moments between lovers. The population of the small green planet was quickly learning that their saviors included the prophesied Tempest and his Flame, and their Royal parents. But it was Iason and Riki that were hailed above all with a power unseen by anyone on either side of the Path of the Ancients.

As the sopping wet royals were being helped out of the stream, several women came with towels to prevent them from catching a chill. Raimen was all smiles as he looked at his queen being attended. Returning were the days when Lords and Ladies once ruled Amoi, and Yasuo was never going to be the same as they loved the story of their return. To see the Lords with their Queens gave them a personal insight into the lives of such a civilization where love reigned supreme.

Iason and Riki had such a love. One that survived time and space, and in view of the natives who witnessed the love that Iason had for Riki. How their combined gifts could move the heavens and the hearts of all who knew them was a wonderful power indeed. When the natives saw Riki for the first time, they were in awe as to his young age, and alluring gaze. Riki's transformed state gave chills to those who felt his power, and when he and Iason were reunited, they all swore that time had stopped.

Little did they know that it had stopped in the moments where Riki and Iason were seeing the echoes of that time. It was a feeling of complete clarity to them both, but it was only a beat of one's heart to everyone else. Yet another link to their ever unfolding lives in times past, times lost and now in a the present time- found. As their life force seemed attuned with Yasuo, the two lovers had been sent to the hot springs, by not only the Elders, but by the Oracles who witnessed the events from the shadows.

These mystic men knew the young Lords had spent energy from a level unknown to the Elders. The Oracles could not find the words, as Iason and Riki absorbed the raw power of Yasuo. And by the expressions on Kai and Raimen's faces who, along with their Queens- wanted to understand how the two evolved to their level of power. They kept their thoughts stored away for a time when they could ask them for their input.

But Yuri and Raimen couldn't wait to put them under the microscope, to which Iason responded: "I think not." Riki just laughed, and kicked up his tempest wind, making the leaves on the ground swirl around Raimen and Yuri. Iason winked and walked away from his parents with his arm around Riki as they entered one of the shuttles and flew towards the ruins. As they flew overhead, they took in the destruction of the jungle and the ancient buildings. Riki looked down below and could see the clean up taking place as there were many Elders that needed disposal.

"Damn Iason it looks like someone took a gigantic hoe and uprooted the jungle!"

"That my love is the work of our three newly awakened Lords. Omaki left a rather interesting wall of Elders I'm told." Iason piloted the shuttle to where a wall of ice still stood high. There were dozens of Elders encased in it, and the ravine below was littered with Elders who fell to their deaths.

"Holy Shit! Omi did this?" Riki spoke, as he looked back at the wall of ice. "I have to admit, it was damn creative of him to do this. Who knew he held the power of ice."

"There will be no living with him now." Iason said rather dryly, "I can almost see him hitting innocent people with snowballs from atop the Taming Tower."

Riki laughed, "Yeah, I don't doubt Argent will have him over his knee soon enough. And he's the opposite of Omaki with fire as his power, so that should prove interesting. At least neither of them will be blowing up the ship on the way home." Riki teased.

"Yes, well be that as it may, we need to keep an eye on everyone on the trip home since it will be several days travel." Iason raised his eyebrow, "And with our parents all together once again, there will be no telling the mischief they will all get into."

"Aw Iason, don't worry." Riki grinned, "They'll be too busy getting reacquainted again. Remember us? We didn't come out for days, so all these couples will be far too busy to get into any real trouble."

Iason landed the shuttle at the entrance of the temple ruins. He led Riki down the steps that led to the hot springs. He was pleasantly surprised to find the room had now been prepared with fresh robes, candles and incense. Riki could sense the many thoughts of Native, Ancient, and crewman alike. It seemed everyone knew they had headed for the springs.

While this did not surprise Iason, it was something else for Riki, who could pick up on the many minds. This was especially true with his close proximity to the minerals, and the way they enhanced his senses.

"It looks as if Martin has been here." Iason spoke, "They were quite reliable weren't they?"

Riki nodded. "Yeah...those two were amazing."

"I had him and Jake enter the spring immediately after the battle ended here in the jungle If it wasn't for Yui fainting, they would have been first. But they patiently waited and watched Yui being restored in strength. They may have benefited from our initial healing of their bodies, but I was certain they would feel better after a soak in the hot springs."

Riki once again nodded, as Iason spoke. This made Iason turn to face Riki, who walked around, then reached to touch the walls. And just as with Iason, the walls began to glow softly. This brought a smile to Riki's face.

"What is it love?" Iason whispered. He watched as Riki closed his eyes, and breathed softly against the stone walls.

"This is a familiar feeling. The hot springs on Aristia I thought were strong, but Yasuo really came to life at a critical moment when I first came here ten thousand years ago. And now this second time around, it truly felt as if Yasuo came to life when we needed the strength.

There were hundreds of thousands of Elders Iason, if we did not have this advantage, or the strength in numbers, this could have turned out bad for us. The collars were my trump card. When Elder Viho placed me in that collar, I had to suppress all my inner powers behind the wall I created. If not, the natives would have been slaughtered."

Iason listened quietly, as Riki spoke of a time long ago, where his travels to escape his sadness brought him to a little green planet filled with a rich culture. He learned the ways of a people gifted with natural powers. Or were they?

"Riki, I can't help but wonder about the natives and their natural habitat. You said that when the old Viho collapsed, the room you were in began to glow when you transformed. Is this not so?" Iason touched the wall next to Riki, "I believe the natives have a symbiotic relationship with this world. I could feel the raw power of the minerals within every cell of my body. It was this resonating we have with these same minerals that worked towards the end result. If we had not released them of those collars, Yasuo would never had been able to help the natives take back their world."

"You believe this Iason?" Riki looked surprised, "It is not like you to speak of such things. Always the Intellect in matters of scientific boundaries." Riki faced Iason who looked down at the hot springs. "We seem to have found our place in time, is this not so?"

Iason was quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You were right my love, you took a great risk allowing yourself to be taken the way you were. I did not know of the minerals until these ruins reacted to me. When I touched the collar on Salus' neck, and the minerals reacted, I understood what you were trying to do."

Iason now faced Riki, "Please don't do that to me ever again my Prince."

"Iason, I'm sorry I-"

Iason's eyes betrayed his anxiety as they looked down at Riki's face. He reached forward and traced his hand down Riki's cheek.

"You and I have experienced much heartache in the past. We've been separated by the will of men who did not understand our bond then or now. And we've been separated by the powers that be, that rule time, love, and the things that make us the men we are.

So yes, I have come to believe that what we've experienced would make the most intelligent if not spiritual person doubt his own science." Iason pulled Riki into his embrace. "So my scientific Intellect mind is also evolving my love. It has to. For there is nothing that could explain what happened here today."

Riki reached up and kissed Iason's lips. The tall Lord reached around Riki's body, and tightened his embrace setting off a ritual they had come to know intimately. The springs seemed to agree with their mood, as the water began to glow softly, and they had yet to enter it. The two lovers began to undress, as the ache to feel their flesh press against each other was now all that mattered. Riki smiled as Iason's inability to undo his trousers was met with a gentle laugh.

This had never happened before. Iason would have torn them off his body for a certainty, if Riki had a change of clothes to slip into. How could he return to Estate with his clothes all torn, and the young Prince clearly ravished? Such were the thoughts of one Iason Mink.

"Let me help you my love.." Riki smiled, "I think your eagerness to get to your prize has created a knot." Riki reached down, and slowly undid the laces of his leather pants. He watched with gentle eyes, as Iason peeled the tight fitting leather pants off his body, and down towards his feet. Iason paused on his knees, to gently lift his legs one at a time, freeing Riki of their tight embrace.

Iason moaned softly, as he wrapped his arms around Riki's waist, and listened to his breathing. He could feel Riki's cock begin to swell against his body, and made Iason shiver with anticipation. Riki pulled his vest coat off, and his sleeveless shirt soon followed. Iason noticed his body jewelry had not survived his latest battle. He frowned to find it had melted streaking down his body giving Riki a beautiful golden glow.

"Yes, we can now brag to each other that we are fucking hot..." Riki whispered, as a smile escaped his lips. He reached with his hands and cupped Iason's face, "You were stunning my Lord...if we didn't have those idiots to kill, I would have taken you in mid-air." Riki's hair began to dance softly.

"It is you who took my breath away," Iason kissed his tight abdomen, and made his way to Riki's hips placing gentle bites here and there. "I heard your anger vibrate against my flesh, and watched the enemy tremble with your transformation. I think we even scared our own fathers." Iason looked up at Riki whose eyes had now turned black as night.

Iason could feel Riki's love, as his gentle gaze triggered his own transformation. Riki began to pull Iason's cloak off his shoulders, and continued until Iason was shirtless. He could see Iason's chest rise and fall, as his excitement was growing.

"You look so beautiful my love," Riki traced his hand down Iason's face. It was unusual to see Iason soiled, or his clothing all worn, with several holes as reminders of the battle they had just fought. Dangers they survived. "Let's see if we can cleanse your body from the blood stains that mar your beautiful face."

Riki gave Iason his hand, helped him rise, while he freed Iason of his pants. Iason was quite aroused, and this caused Riki to lick his lips. "It is you who now appears quite eager my love.." Iason teased, "our bodies betray the hunger we both feel. Come, let's join the powers that be, and thank them properly."

Iason walked towards the springs with Riki holding his hand. He stepped in feeling the warm water around his toes. Iason had several lacerations and bruises to show for his efforts. Far less damage considering his opponents did not survive his hand. He could feel the sting of the warm minerals flow up his legs, and reach the next injury, washing the scrapes and bruises like the dust and dirt off his body. Riki watched the springs glow brighter, as Iason was healed.

"Come my love, Yasuo is calling your name..." Iason whispered, as his transformed body gave him a golden aura. "You are my Tempest true, and there is no one else."

Riki's tempest kicked up, as he walked into the spring and into Iason's embrace. Their lips joined and the surge of power between them made the temple glow, and there was no mistaking their link. Iason tightened his embrace, and Riki wrapped his legs around Iason's waist, as the tall Lord stepped in further until their bodies were nearly submerged. Without a word, they closed their eyes and went under. Their minds reached out in every direction, as their union with Yasuo was complete.

They did not realize, that while they shared this intimate embrace, the Elders, Oracles and all empaths could see their intimate joining. While many smiled and closed their empathic gaze away from the lovers, others could not. The ones who have seen the young Lords before, -namely the Elders- did not hesitate and began to sing songs and eagerly preoccupied themselves with their duties.

However the Oracles and the natives had never seen such a beautiful joining. It made the empathic natives smile, and begin to prayerfully thank Yasuo for their saviors, but they also tuned out their encounter moments later due to the private nature.

But the Oracles could not break away their gaze. To them, it was prophesy fulfilled, and worthy of honoring their love by witnessing their union with Yasuo.

But their Royal parents did not agree.

"I have been watching you for some time young mystics. It is rude to intrude on the joining of lovers... my dear Oracles," Erin whispered in their minds, "The Flame and his Tempest may be your saviors..but they are our sons." Erin's voice was steady, and unmistakably parental. "I would recommend you follow the example of all empaths on Yasuo, and close your seeing eye and give them some privacy."

The Oracles found the four Royals now within their minds. It was quite an embarrassment to the older men, as Kai and Raimen stood before them with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Your people need your guidance on this first day of freedom," Kai began, "You have better things to do than watch the private moments of two young Lords." Kai's voice was low and quite clear as to his disapproval.

Raimen found it quite funny, however did not break this outwardly appearance of unity among the Royal family. He and Kai knew this would be the beginning of their return to the role as leaders of their Clans, and that meant shielding their sons from the public when necessary.

"Forgive us my Lords, and fair Queens." Oracle Jorn spoke, "We stand in awe of their magnificence, as we have never witnessed such men before.." He bowed slowly, "It is as if the gods have descended upon Yasuo, and we could not help but watch their stunning beauty."

Kai was not convinced, and his hair began to sway, to the worry of the Oracles. "I will not repeat myself Oracles, they are flesh and blood, and they are _our_ flesh and blood. While I can't deny their importance to you and your people, they deserve the same respect in their privacy."

"Of course..my Lords..we spoke in error." We shall return to our duties. You are right- Yasuo has many that need our guidance and reassurance. Even after the battle, the hearts and minds of our people need to be comforted."

Yuri smiled, as Raimen stood proudly as the conversation went on. The role of Lord and father was one and the same to him, and also to Kai. Erin on the other hand was more the diplomat, and smiled sweetly as the Oracles faded.

"Those two will have all of the known universe invading their privacy the way they are looked upon." Kai grumbled, "Do either of you have any idea how the Lord's Dance brought Amoi to a standstill with their introductions?"

Raimen now let down his stoic facial expression, and began to giggle. "Iason found no peace! He had a gaggle of both men and women after him, and that was under tight security!"

"Yes, we did see that footage dear husband..." Yuri gave Raimen a leveled gaze, "I seem to recall you two had quite a long line of equally eager men and women after you for a dance."

Kai rolled his eyes, as Raimen couldn't help himself, "Yes, well that was Kai's fault, he was just too irresistible, all decked out in his royal robes." Raimen raised his hand and pointed a finger at his partner in crime.

"That won't save YOU from answering to me dear husband.." Yuri gave him a playful pinch on the cheeks. "You were quite handsome yourself."

Kai and Erin now took a closer at their fellow Lord and Lady. "Raimen," Kai began, "what in the world happened to you and Yuri?" Kai walked around them, and and noticed that both stood dripping wet from head to foot.

"Well, it's a funny story actually.." Raimen began, "We found this incredible species of fish near a stream, and Yuri decided to take a closer look." Raimen lied.

"Well, I hope next time you two remember to change your clothing." Erin smiled, "I heard there was quite a commotion near a certain stream earlier this afternoon. I can only assume it was you two looking for this incredible species of fish?"

Kai shook his head as he looked at Yuri's long blond hair all dripping wet. He was glad to see her smiling, and back to their usual antics. Raimen had a certain glow that touched his heart. Yes those two will find their place in the present, and their lives will now move forward. As they should have so long ago.

The two couples playfully teased each other, as they faded out of Erin's mind and tuned out their son's intimate encounter. They would soon be engaged in their own as the festivities were being planned for the Royal Family to enjoy the celebration of Yasuo's freedom.

Meanwhile, the two lovers had surfaced from the mineral waters to find their bodies restored, and their desire intensify. Iason and Riki could hear their parent's distant voice in the corners of their minds, but did not care to tune them in, as they knew they had just booted out the Oracles from viewing their lovemaking.

It actually gave them both an erotic charge to know they were being seen, even if they preferred not to. But as their passion grew intense, Iason leaned against the steps of the spring, lifting Riki up and slowly penetrated him.

Riki moaned softly, as he took Iason's mouth. Their bodies felt wonderful against each other, and the minerals intensified their intimacy. "Iason," Riki broke away, "I love you Iason.." Riki whispered. "I am so happy that this has come to an end...that we can now return to Amoi. We can finally put this all behind us."

Iason tightened his grip on Riki's hips, as his face betrayed his love for the young Prince, "Oh..love. Promise me...promise me you will never walk away from me again...please promise me..."

Iason's mind thought back to the instant he knew Riki was gone, and the rage he felt when he had to scale back his power. His body began to tremble with both anxiety and ecstasy as the raw emotions came pouring out into his thrusts. Riki could feel the intensity rise in his sadness, his excitement and his rage.

"I promise.." Riki whispered back, as tears welled up in Iason's eyes. This told him how much he suffered, and endured. Knowing Iason held the power to kill them outright, he was held back by his father and Raimen. "I promise...please don't cry.."

Riki pulled Iason tight against his embrace. And as their bodies gave in to the raw emotion, their anxiety was released. With the passion of their coupling heading towards the end, the two lovers began to thrust harder. Their bodies came in blissful relief, as their energy was sent into space. But Iason's eyes told Riki he was not finished yet.

"I desire to feel you press against me my Prince.." Iason spoke, as he kissed Riki softly.

The two Lords enjoyed the residual spasm that came with their release, then Iason lifted Riki off his cock, and nodded for him to follow him out of the springs. They made their way to the area where Martin had laid out some thick blankets and pillows.

Having cleansed their bodies of the day's events, they dried off. Iason laid back down on the soft blankets, as Riki moved his body over Iason's and caressed it with his own. The wonderful scent of jasmine and sandalwood filled the room, as the lovers began their sensual dance once more.

Riki tenderly kissed Iason's lips then moved down his neck, to the sensitive erogenous zones he was well acquainted with. Iason caressed Riki's body, and slowly traced the lines of his muscular back. Riki looked into Iason's eyes and smiled, as his lover moaned when he pulled his cheeks apart, and played with his spiral entrance.

"Oh..that feels really nice my love.." Riki purred and began to grind his hips over Iason's. His cock springing back to life. "I think I'll begin here.." Riki lowered his body, sensually touching Iason's very sensitive area between his hips and this cock.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful Riki..." Iason moaned.

Riki stroked Iason's cock meaningfully, and then slowly moved down, taking him into his mouth. Iason raised his hips and gently stroked his hair. Riki caressed Iason's legs, and reached with his hands to entwined them with Iason's.

Riki skillfully brought the tall Lord to the brink of release. And the moment he felt Iason strain against the rush towards release, Riki stopped and gently rolled the excited Iason onto his abdomen penetrating Iason once more.

"Oh my love, you tease me so deliciously, I don't know if I can hold on much longer..." Iason pushed back into Riki's thrusts, as his inner muscles now pulled against Riki's cock. This was Riki's favorite sensation, as he eagerly pushed against the pull in perfect sync.

"I believe you are quite ready my Flame...where shall we send this?" Riki's voice was strained, as his essence began to rise, and his body transformed along with Iason.

The walls began to glow even more, as their power rose. Iason and Riki began to glow with their impending release. Through gasps and moans, Iason manged to say, "The pits."

Riki understood, and in a moment of clarity sent his message to the men working the mass graves.

"Everyone..you need to get as far away from the open graves!" Riki's voice boomed in everyone's mind.

Odi and Ayuda who were standing guard outside the temple, turned to look at the temple as it glowed brightly against the slowly setting sun. Without hesitation, they had Natives, Intellects and Warrior alike get out of harms way. As Iason and Riki's breathing labored, the surge of their release came flying out of the temple walls, and into the open graves. The ground rumbled, as their energy struck the deep pits instantly turning the corpses into ash.

The men cheered as their work was cut in half, and only those who understood the energy's meaning stood back with a broad grin on their faces.

Iason and Riki enjoyed their romp, brief as it was. And as they relaxed on the soft blankets, Iason looked up at the privacy screens to see two perfectly pressed outfits hanging for them to change into. Riki laughed, as he thought about the knot on his leather pants they painstakingly undid in order to remove them in their excitement.

"Yes, Martin is quite on top of things my love." Riki giggled, as Iason playfully bit down on his neck.

_Meanwhile..._

"I still envy their sexual release!" Omaki complained, as he was eagerly devouring Argent in a secluded part of the jungle.

"Hush love, and mind your own business.." Argent playfully bit his neck.

They had discovered a smaller spring near a well when they were helping the children carry water back to the ruins. The found it funny that with all the occurred that day, they still had the presence of mind to recall the spring. Omaki was pleased to find it had survived the day, and was enjoying his private time with Argent. There was a rather long line of weary Lords that wanted to soak up the medicinal properties of the springs, and he did not care to pull rank.


	32. Chapter 32

Website The Lost Chapter 32: Lord Heiku Quiahtenon

Omaki and Argent found some blankets and enjoyed the springs as their own bodies could feel the soreness begin to dissolve in the warmth of the springs. It was obvious to the lovers that it was used in the past for bathing, as it had a man made basin and steps cut from stones. It seemed to have filled up to a higher level in hours since the battles.

Perhaps it was due to all the activity produced by Iason and Riki when the minerals reacted to their powers. Regardless of the reasons, the two lovers would make this a very quick bath and stress release, as there were many things yet to be done.

One thing that pressed in their mind was Lord Heiku's awakening. They worried for the poor physician whose mind was a powder keg on the surface and needed to be released. Omaki sighed as they though about the good doctor knee high in the carnage that never seemed to end. Until his life came to an end one fateful day.

"We need to get going my love," Argent whispered, "Heiku will need our support once he get's the cobwebs removed from his mind, and all things are recalled."

"Yes," Omaki whispered, "I'm certain Lord Kai will be relieved to see his personal physician back for the dead." The two men dried their bodies, not caring if they were seen, and quickly dressed and were on their way to find the royals.

After Raimen and Yuri got a change of clothes, Heiku's awakening was finally addressed, as Erin monitored Heiku's mind making sure the mind block was holding. She watched the good physician patiently while the end of the battles raged on, and patiently held his mind in check until Victor placed him in a mind block. He was placed in under the recovery tent outside the ruins, and made comfortable.

There would be no rushing the poor Ancient, as the Lords needed to recoup their peace of mind, and Heiku needed to save his strength for what came next. Erin would not leave his side, as Kai now paced back and forth. She knew it would be a difficult thing for her Lord Husband to relive, but felt Kai would also heal with the exorcising of ghosts in the form of is closest friends returning safe and as sound as possible.

Heiku knew the images in his mind were rising up to the surface, even though he had fainted into darkness. He let his mind dwell in the serene images of Amoi, that Lady Erin was projecting into his mind's eye. Though her mind was divided into many a task.

She watched as Iason and Riki stopped the Elders in their tracks and turned them to ash. She had never known anyone as powerful as Riki, nor as focused as Iason. But as she watched Riki and Iason enter his mind, she knew Heiku would be fine.

Next to appear was Kai who knew how the Heiku died. Even if the scars on his body had been removed in his reanimation, Kai could still feel them. But Heiku was his personal physician and confidant. A Lord who unlike any other, helped both his physical and emotional pain heal enough to command, in a war that went on without end.

Raimen and Theo asked to be present, but it was Yousi, who pressed his way forward to ask Riki if he could be present. Riki at first refused his request, not wanting the young Lord to suffer more than his own share of trauma, not to mention seeing his lover die. But in the end, gave in to Yousi's persistence. Not to be left behind, Omaki and Argent stood next to their friend, who was quite nervous.

"My Lords," Theo came up to Riki and Iason, "I have a favor to ask of you.."

Theo spoke in hushed words, as a special request was being made. Iason at first stiffened up when he heard it, but as Riki looked over Theo's shoulder, he gave a nod. Theo bowed, and thanked them both.

As they all appeared in Heiku's mind, they found him standing at the edge of a battlefield. The front lines had pushed the Elders to the southern coast, and the day was overcast with a relentless downpour. His body was covered with injuries of one sort or another, and his clothing was bloodstained.

The sounds of war were nearby, and the faint glow in the clouds ahead of him were indicative of the front lines where Kai was engaged with the Elders. Raoul would lead the battle from the air, and his thunderous energy echoed overhead.

Heiku looked at the fields below him that brought him closer to the beach, where the dead and dying lay waiting for him. He watched as Kai's reapers were killing off the Elders that were still moving. There would be no mercy for them, and he felt none despite his oath to save lives.

This oath was altered when the Elders first began their attacks. He'd been following Lord Kai for nearly two hundred years, and had gotten quite used to seeing him from behind. While Kai's reapers eliminated the Elders, Heiku quickly had his men seek out their living to tend to their wounds.

He knew he did not posses the powers to heal despite being a doctor. His inner strengths were based on energy, and not the sort that healed, but electrified. The only way he could use his power was to shock those who's heart had stopped beating under his care. It wasn't always successful, but he had it down to an art...if he found them in time.

This wasn't always the case. So as Iason and Riki found him in his mind, he continued to stare off into the fields littered with the fallen. The sounds of war loomed all around him, and his hands were now drenched with blood. He would bend down to wash them in the sea, yet as he stood up, they were stained once more.

The anxiety over so much blood made him tremble, as a long procession of wounded were being brought to him. Heiku went from one casualty to another, frantically using all he had at his disposal to save lives.

In the background the voices of Omaki, Argent and Yousi were heard. "Let us give you a hand Lord Quiahtenon, you seem rather busy no?" Omaki asked.

"Yes my friends, it has been one of the bloodiest days yet." Heiku gave the three a weak smile.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Yousi came up behind Heiku and touched his shoulder.

Heiku turned and looked at Yousi with kindness. "Perhaps a drink of water?"

Yousi opened his flask and soaked a bandage with cool water, and began to clean the sweat, dirt and blood off Heiku's forehead.

Heiku touched his hand, "Thank you Yousi, you are always so kind." The two shared a moment, as their eyes met with an expression of longing. "War is hell, is it not? I seem to be short handed at the moment having lost several medics in as many hours. So yes, if you three can spare some time, I could use some help."

"Here let us do this," Omaki spoke, "why don't you help the good Doctor treat the wounded Yousi, and we'll care for the others." Omaki winked, as he and Argent went to the where the dead were being prepared for burial. This would keep Heiku preoccupied while they secretly collected specimens.

"Yousi, why is it you three are always on the move?" Heiku looked at Yousi while they bandaged an injured Warrior. "I thought we were getting to know each other, and now I hardly see you anymore. Have I offended you somehow?"

Yousi blushed, as Heiku touched his hand. "I-It is nothing like that Lord Quiahtenon, we're just always on the move. You know, taking the census." Yousi lied, "We sometimes are gone for months at a time, so it only seems that way. You have never offended me, please don't think you have." Yousi's voice trembled.

"Please call me Heiku, Yousi, for I consider you a good friend." Heiku spoke, "You must see much misery in what you three do..war is an awful business, yet it never goes broke." Heiku tried to bring some humor into their conversation, but this was met with the halfhearted laughter of his patient who winced in pain.

"No more than you Lord Heiku.." Yousi spoke. "You have also seen your share of misery."

"Well, it seems there is no end to it. I would love to just fall asleep and awaken to the realization that it was all just a terrible nightmare." Heiku's eyes drifted back to Yousi's. "But it can never be the way it was I'm afraid."

Yousi helped administer some pain medication to the injured Warrior, as Heiku made his way to the next man.

"There is only so much I can do." Heiku looked at the injured man, but quickly observed that he was not going to survive his injuries. A shadow crossed Heiku's face as he reached into his medical satchel. "Here young Lord," Heiku opened a private flask filled with strong whiskey he kept for special occasions, or for the dying. "Take a good swallow, to numb the pain."

Yousi watched as Heiku covered the man to make him comfortable, and held his hand. Within moments, the young Intellect passed. Heiku dropped his head, and said a few words over the deceased.

"Heiku," Yousi gently touched Heiku's hair, and whispered, "You are a good man. One day we shall all find reason to celebrate, as we are reunited with all the fallen."

Heiku did not understand Yousi's words, thinking perhaps he meant that one day they would find themselves reunited after death. It was a common belief of many that death was only a brief voyage back to a new and better life. To Yousi, it was a dream that he prayed would become a reality. But to this weary doctor it was a small comfort.

"Yes my good friend, we shall all celebrate on that wonderful day." Heiku returned the glance. "Here Yousi, have a drink, I'm sure you three don't often get a chance to enjoy any kind of drink other than water. I have a private reserve not only for what ails our bodies, but also our hearts. I also find it a comfort for those about to meet our friends on the other side; a toast to honor the fallen."

The two men shared a smile, before the scene changed into one of a breathtaking sunset. As Iason and Riki looked on, the horizon began to darken and the setting sun hid behind the shadows of increasing clouds. Kai and Yuri witnessed a growing wave approaching, as the surge of the ocean was heard in the background.

But the roar of the sea was not what was coming, it was something else altogether. No this was a familiar image to Kai. And as the image became clearer, it was also one Yuri was intimately familiar with as well.

Iason and Riki on the other hand did not expect this. As they all watched, a large wave of fallen came crashing around Heiku. The ancient physician stood facing the wave, as he parted the waters filled with the dead floating by. It wasn't that Heiku didn't care, it was not that at all. Heiku would reach for the living, and pulled them into his embrace.

He would tend to them, and as they were treated, they were released back into the sea. There was not much time for anything else, as the waves brought more to be treated. Those who did not survive, sank into the deep, and this was the anxiety Heiku dreaded.

Kai shook his head, as the scene played before him. He knew that his surgeon was suffering, knew the blood on his hands was the same blood he could not wash off his own. Heiku had treated Raoul when Yui was discovered, and Heiku was extra careful with the broken Lord, who immediately stepped into the shoes of his father.

Theo's heart raced as he witnessed yet another soul suffer such tragic conditions. His heart ached for Heiku who stood facing the sea of dead and dying without fear. He looked at all witnessing this awakening with interest, as the familiar sadness covered all of their faces.

There were many ways the Elders would counteract the powerful thrust of Lord Kai and his Intellect soldiers. Since the Intellects could take to the skies, the Warrior Lord had protection from both above, and below. So the Elders often laid their assassins in the many battle fields pretending to be dead, waiting for an opportunity to kill the Warrior Lord as he walked by.

Heiku was always near Kai, as he walked the battle zones. Many times to put a fallen Warrior or Intellect at peace in their final moments. "So many...there are so many to cure." Heiku spoke beneath his breath, "But it is impossible. Those bastards don't care how they murder the innocent, and the wounded often come to me in pieces! It can't be done..."

Heiku finally turned his back to the image, as the roar of the sea was once again approaching. He knew it was not the pristine waters he recalled, but the blood that flowed from the dead and dying. Heiku wanted the nightmare to just go away.

The scene changed and Heiku was tending to the injured, as Lord Kai approached to assess the wounded. He often came to see to his physician's needs in supplies and medical personnel. Suddenly there was a loud commotion, and a familiar shout heard by Kai. The voice heard by everyone was that of Heiku himself.

"My Lord, look out!"

Heiku saw the flash of steel in the hand of an Elder. This evil came flying from the shadows and leaped at Kai. Heiku ran at a dead sprint between the Elder and his Lord. And as Kai once again closed his eyes, he recalled the sounds of death that fell into his arms.

Heiku had taken the fatal strike and there was nothing he could do. A scene the Warrior Lord could never escape. As Kai watched Heiku's last moments, the tall Intellect spoke, "Please watch your back my Lord, since I will no longer be able to do so."

Kai felt the familiar sting of heartache, as yet another had fallen to protect him.

Erin watched in horror as Heiku fell. Her heart ached to see Kai's world through the eyes of his personal physician. Yuri shook her head, as she cared very much for Heiku's father, and now his son also fell to the madness of long ago. Raimen raised his hand to his mouth, as he gasped over the tragedy.

Yousi's eyes became filled with tears. He never knew how Heiku died, only that he never got the chance to express his love for the quiet man who cared for the wounded. A man he thought did not care for him, the way he did. But as Yousi saw Heiku's affection from afar, he now understood that the young physician did indeed have feelings for him.

Riki and Iason stood watching without any emotion. The many images they had witness in the months since their awakening were difficult to watch, but could not be avoided. Heiku was loyal to his dying day, like many a Warrior or Intellect who guarded the great Warrior Lord for centuries.

Riki steeled himself for his father's sake, but within his own mind, the overwhelming sadness of all present, made his heart ache terribly.

Iason approached the image of Heiku in Kai's arms, but then stopped as he saw Kai grip the neck of the Elder, and snap it with his bare hand. This shocked everyone, as they all knew this was not Heiku's memory, for he had died. This was Kai's recall.

Kai's image faded as his rage echoed in everyone's mind. Erin quickly faded, and held her Lord Husband while the rest remained within the mind's eye of Riki and Iason.

Now visibly shaken, Riki slowly knelt beside Heiku who lay on the field of battle. When the scene changed, the dense fog did not deter the traumatized Heiku, who was found standing at the beginning of his path that began to glow. The fog slowly lifted, and all turned to see Heiku staring at them.

"I am here my Lords." Heiku spoke. His voice trembled, and his eyes were filled with tears. "I know my Lord is suffering, and I need to be with him now. Please, help me get to him." Heiku's voice was somber, only above a whisper.

"Yes my friend," Iason whispered, "Let's end this nightmare and bring you to the present.

It was an emotional event to say the least as Heiku's memories while intense the past several days, seemed to have merged with the current battle he was engaged in. As the images of present and past battles reconciled in his mind, he realized his life had came to an end. Heiku, like Lord Rene and his son Raoul, had come between the Warrior Lord and an assassins blade.

Heiku looked at Yousi, and gave him a weak smile. The quiet Lord came up to Heiku and gave him a gentle kiss. "I will see you soon my love." Yousi whispered. Then he, and everyone else waved as they faded.

But Theo remained behind, and watched Riki and Iason take him towards the end of the path, where the dead had become loud, and the battles roared in the background. As the three kicked to the surface, Heiku stared straight up, and kicked hard. He knew there were people who loved him waiting at the surface. When he finally breached the surface, he heard Riki's voice.

"Welcome home Lord Quiahtenon," Riki smiled.

"You almost made that too easy for us." Iason spoke, "But you came through splendidly my good friend.

"Well my Lords," Heiku smiled, "It was not easy to see all the fallen in my mind again, but at least I know I'll have the opportunity to greet some of them back. Is this not so?"

"Yes my dear friend," Kai spoke, as he stood near the cot, "we shall indeed. Hundreds of thousands, and all will need our help in one way or another." Kai looked down at Heiku as the physician quickly sat up and scrambled to his feet. He reached across and gave Kai an enthusiastic hug.

His robotic arm was quite strong, and this made Kai wince a bit. But he didn't mind. His personal physician had returned, and now he could enjoy his company without thinking of his death ever again. It was going to be this way for yet several more Sentinels that will make their way back from the dead. At least those fortunate ones who were actually collected. Kai felt the sting lessen, as Heiku smiled with a familiarity he knew well.

"My Lord, forgive me, I forgot about this arm and it's strength." Heiku laughed, "But I am truly honored to be in your presence once again. It's like all my memories are flying around in my head, and I can't quite put them in order."

"That is...understandable my friend." Kai smiled weakly, "You and I will have much to share once the cobwebs have been dusted off that brain pan of yours." Kai now pointed at Yousi who was slowly approaching Heiku. "There is someone most eager to speak with you my good doctor." Kai smiled as he winked at Heiku and walked away.

Yousi felt nervous as he approached Heiku's cot. He came up and gently touched Heiku's shoulder. He felt butterflies in his stomach as to what sort of greeting he would get from Heiku. There were no words of love expressed in that time, though viewing his image through Heiku's eyes was enough to know how he felt.

"Heiku..." Yousi spoke, "Welcome back." Yousi's eyes were filled with tears, as Heiku slowly turned and without hesitating took Yousi into his arms and with everyone watching gave Yousi a passionate kiss. He stroked Yousi's hair, and then held the kiss while Yousi wrapped his arms around his lover.

Everyone let out a collective round of applause and cheers, as their reunion was sealed within their embrace.

"I have wanted to do this forever it seems." Heiku finally broke away, "I never should have hesitated to tell you how much I cared for you Yousi. But to find myself in the present and reconciled to all that you have endured, I thank Jupiter for Iason and Riki."

"Heiku," Yousi whispered, "How do you feel?"

"I feel as if my head is splitting open, as the rush of memories had been slowly leaking to the surface, but never enough...and never about us." Heiku looked at Yousi, "We were not lovers in the past were we? You knew this and still loved me when you awakened."

Heiku looked at Yousi who now averted his eyes, "Look at me love..." Heiku took Yousi's chin and turned it to face him, "I feel I have always desired your company. Always waited for your visits..wanting so much more...but never being able to hold you long enough to tell you.."

Yousi's gaze was sad and understanding. "I loved you from afar Heiku, but I was...I was never able to say what burned within my heart."

"It was the same for me my love. I also felt this desire in my heart, but the wars kept us both up to our ass in death. You in collecting...and me in preventing. Such a cruel hand you and I were given.."

"No!" Yousi now looked at Heiku with a angry expression, "It was not so much that a cruel hand was dealt, as it was the way both our lives were spent in an honorable cause. We both lived nearly polar opposite lives in the past, and may never have met, if the horrors of war had not led us to cross each others paths.

But we did meet. You were trying to keep people alive..and I was collecting a piece of them to bring the dead back to life! What could not be saved...became my honor to collect and treasure and bury and...and.."

Yousi covered his eyes with his hands, as he began to sob. It was a mournful sound to Heiku and those who listened...though many pretended they were not. His body shook with his muffled cries and then Heiku joined him.

"We are here now my love." Heiku kissed Yousi tenderly, "In the present, and I love you. I loved you then and with the wisdom of Jupiter's patient planning, can hold each other once again. Well, at least for the first time now that we have the full set of memories that is. Time has come full circle for you and I, and we will not waste another tear on the past. Do you hear me? Not one!"

Heiku took Yousi in his embrace now kissing him passionately. He did not care who was around them, or who was listening. But those who did, could hardly contain the tears in their own eyes...so they kept moving, allowing the lovers the appearance that no one was listening to their personal reunion.

"I find it strange that when I was altered by Jupiter, I knew I loved you though you seemed far away from me. And when I awakened you must have been shocked that I did not know you as my lover in the present" Yousi whispered, "Then you awakened to discover that you loved me in the present, but only loved me from afar in the past. Never having exchanged our feelings for one another."

Heiku shook his head, "It is a sad tale, true enough. But it helps make this battle that much more satisfying, don't you agree?" Heiku gave Yousi a weak smile.

After Heiku's initial words to Kai, he decided more needed to be said. Heiku looked for Kai, and found him being consoled by Erin. Kai had walked away when he saw Yousi approach, wanting to give the lovers some privacy, but also to regain is composure.

"Now my love, I must go to Lord Kai. He is suffering and I am not an empath, but it is clear to me that his mind feels the weight of my death."

Yousi gave him a nod because he knew Heiku was his personal physician, and close friend. He also had been in Lord Kai's presence for over a century moving behind him as the front lines of the battles crossed over the surface of Amoi. Heiku walked up to Lord Kai and bowed. When their eyes met, Heiku embraced him once again.

Kai was visibly shaken, and it was not weakness that overcame the Warrior Lord. Years of fighting had grown a callous in his mind and over his heart, so it was more than that. It was the knowledge that many died to preserve _him_ alive that had taken its toll; self-sacrificing men like Heiku.

Seeing his face reflected in Heiku's eyes at the moment of his death, made it painfully clear. There would be many more such men in his life, that would continue to place themselves between him and death's blow; before he was finally killed.

"I am proud of the role I played my Lord." Heiku began, "Please do not grieve what has been restored. I believe this will be the answer to the haunting gaze you wore as a mask over centuries of war." Heiku soothed, "I witnessed you walking to the fallen and saying words of comfort, even though to many it was too late."

Kai looked at Heiku's expression, it was one he knew well. It was the way he often spoke to him when the day's battles were particularly harsh.

"No man should have endured so much, yet you did. A truer leader could not have graced Amoi with his presence. I am ever so proud to recognize your face where a few weeks ago, I did not. It pains me to know you were surrounded by familiar faces that did not recognize you."

Heiku's words struck deep into Erin's heart. She could feel the pain in Kai's heart, as her Lord Husband kept his expressions true to his Warrior's image.

Heiku read him clearly enough having seen him in action for decades. And now Heiku was indeed restored to vindicate and be a witness to all that Kai suffered.

Erin's body trembled with the sadness that hung over his heart like a shroud of death. As his wife, she could only support him, and love him..but heal him? Did she really have what it takes to bring his heart back from such a deep despair?

With her own mind running in circles, trying to figure out how she would do this, she felt a warmth from within begin to bubble up and overcome her senses. She felt weak at the knees and she was not alone, as Kai, Heiku and nearly all around them had the same reaction.

"You will learn my Queen Mother, and my Lord Father, that _love_ is what heals. It does not take a special power, though the gods found Iason and I worthy of such a gift. We love freely with our hearts, and this wonderful warmth radiates from within us, to those who suffer. We can't explain it's scientific, rational, spiritual or emotional reasons as to how it happens. But when we are moved by those very things, it resonates within us, and we heal."

Riki and Iason were standing near the ruins. They had picked up on all the thoughts that were lingering within the group. Feelings of various levels of joy, sadness and love that pulled at their hearts and their minds. With their minds focused, they had released a burst of energy from their hearts that reacted with the minerals still linked with their powers.

Kai caught Erin as she lost her balance, and all sighed deeply as Iason and Riki's warmth and love washed over them. Kai looked up towards their direction, and shook his head. Yes, they had evolved into incredible men.

Erin smiled, feeling so wonderful in Kai's embrace that her face blushed. Kai felt his heart skip a beat looking down at his wife, happy to have been able to catch her this time.

Heiku was also in the arms of the one he loved. Past or present no longer mattered, as two hearts and four minds were once again set on their original path. He turned to see Riki waving at his mother and father, then spoke once again.

"I want you to know my Lord, that I do not regret my actions. I would gladly do it again if it meant keeping you safe." Heiku smiled, as Kai averted his gaze.

"Now we'll have none of that my Lord. I know you suffered much in that time, but as I recalled my actions, I also remembered that you placed your shield above hundreds if not thousands of souls in the time I served you. So please, don't let the past haunt you. It is all over my Lord, and we have much joy to celebrate in our near future."

Heiku's words were a comfort to Kai. The Warrior Lord had quiet a long list of souls in his mind and heart. His emotional cries were unusual for Kai, who always kept a firm appearance on the battlefield. But Heiku was a dear friend, and one who shared many a flask of drink when the wars were exceptionally difficult.

"You were a dear friend Heiku, and I count myself blessed to see you return to the living. You are worthy of such a gift." Kai said with great pride.

"Well my Lord, we can begin here. Yasuo will become the cornerstone upon which our people can grasp our healing by the heart and never let it go. Amoi needs our Royal Family."

Erin held her husband's hand, as Heiku made his declarations. The slight tremble in Kai's lips betrayed the storm within his heart over the images he was reliving in his mind. Kai would still require her help in healing, and she knew it would take some time.

But she also felt that Heiku was correct in his words. Amoi did need the Royal Family. The battle for Yasuo exercised many ghosts in the minds of the awakened. Key players in Jupiter's Renaissance were now in position to bring back the Golden Age. Beginning with the Royal Families.

"There will be many changes I'm sure." Kai spoke, "It would seem that with the exception of Iason and Riki, the four of us Royal's will need to catch up with you younger ones." Kai laughed. It was a welcomed sound to everyone watching the touching reunion. How do you feel now my friend?"

"Well patching up and healing all these wonderful people will be therapeutic I think, since their injuries were given by those familiar bastards."

Heiku looked towards Riki and Iason who smiled and gave the two nod. The celebration over Heiku's awakening sent the natives into several spontaneous rounds of cheers as they watched yet another miracle before their eyes.

Heiku and Yousi watched, as more mass graves were being dug some distance away at the base of a barren mountain. The Elders would not be given any ceremony but the count of release as they are being tossed into the pit.

This reminded Riki and Iason of the mass grave Jupiter had beneath her tower. She felt the same with regards to what an Elder such as Eric deserved. But the natives, though they were a peaceful people by nature, did not bat an eye nor shed a tear for any of them.

_**Within Riki and Iason's mind...**_

Theo took a deep breath as if he were rising through the sea of tears feeling the sensations once again. But as soon as the Lords had all vanished, Theo looked to his right, as Riki's tempest veil and Iason's golden veil were lifted. Behind it stood Simon.

He was visibly shaken, and rooted to the ground where he stood. Theo had asked Iason and Riki if the would-be Heir of the Elder Clans could be allowed to witness this particular awakening. And even as Iason at first protested, he knew Theo was trying to redeem the young Elder into the lives of those his actions harmed.

"He is not without hope my Lords." Theo had spoken, "He is just as broken physically, as he is emotionally. I sense good in him, though he was raised by fools. He could have betrayed me on board the Lord Bastian's ship, as I know he sensed my activities with you my Prince; but yet he held his tongue. He could have warned the Elders, yet he did not. In fact he _did_ warn them that you two would be their downfall, just as it occurred on Rhea."

When Iason agreed, he did so for the sake of Riki who could read his thoughts and found them to be as Theo spoke. When the images of Heiku's suffering were viewed, Theo could sense the pain of Simon's injuries that had yet to be healed. And in the end when he was betrayed by Lord Bastian, his spirit had been thoroughly broken.

Theo had found him sitting near the destroyed flight deck watching Riki and Iason power up. He looked upon them in reverent awe, as the two Lords turned the Alaric Elders into ash. If Theo had not dragged him away from the ruins, he would have been taken down to his death in the sea. He did not resist nor protest Theo's actions, since he had nothing to look forward to but death anyway, and had resigned himself to die where he sat.

Theo gave Simon a leveled glance, "You have witnessed for the second time, the awakening of your lineage young Heir. You have seen the truth of what our ancestors became, and how our home world was torn apart by Civil War.

All you were taught- hell, all _I_ was taught was a lie. These noble men are the truth, unfettered, and raw. You witnessed the Lord of the Warrior Clans lead the two surviving Clans against the Elders who chose to destroy, alongside the ones who had been lost to madness."

Simon watched in silence, as the images were repeated from Theo's memory. He saw the sacrifice of one faithful man who did not hesitate to come between his Lord Master, and the blade of an assassin. But as he saw the sea of dead and dying pass Heiku, he closed his eyes. It was too much.

"You have been spared death young Lord." Theo whispered, "Mercy from men who owed you nothing but death."

"I am of no consequence Theo." Simon finally spoke, "I pose no threat to any of them, and I know my body would not survive one strike from the weakest among them." Simon looked at the image of Kai. "I was left for dead, and homeless, aligned myself with a fool, and deserve death for my idiocy."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Theo spoke, "You were given mercy because the young Prince could sense what I sensed within your mind...and your heart. If I had been like all the fools who died today, I would have been killed alongside them. I had everything to lose with either choice.

But I made the right decision. Just as you made the right decision when it mattered, by not betraying me on board the ship as we traveled. I sensed your thoughts, yes. But you also knew Lord Oskuro was far more powerful than your leaders believed. You knew this."

Simon sighed deeply, as he listened to Theo. His body ached, and his mind was swimming as the battle had sapped what power he had in raising his shield. He had no endless source of energy like the others, and knew he would not last long.

"So now what? I am not long for this world, same as before. Why didn't you let me die where I sat? Instead I now must endure the wrath of every native on this planet, or punishment by the Royals from Amoi. I have nothing."

"That is were you are wrong young Heir." Came the voice of Iason.

"You have a choice." Riki spoke as he appeared once again. "You can choose to make a new life, within the Clans living on Aristia. If not, you could make a new life for yourself on Amoi."

Simon was dumbstruck by Riki's words. He watched the two Lords now appear next to him. "You have convinced my Prince and this good man that you are being truthful Simon." Iason whispered, "So I ask you Simon since I do not possess the gifts of an empath. Would you make the changes needed to live among your Clansmen?

You and I did not meet under good circumstances, though the injuries you now carry remind you of that fateful day. For whatever reasons, the powers that be deem you worthy of living. So I will ask you once more, will you become my enemy if I offer you my hand in the spirit of trust?"

Iason stared into Simon's eyes, as the young Elder trembled. His body was fading, and yet his heart was beating loudly. _"What should I do? Can there be a place for me in the new world Amoi was about to enter? _He thought to himself.

"I-I would like that...my Lord." Simon whispered, as he looked up at the tall Intellect. "If you would grant me that mercy..I know I do not deserve such an choice."

"Perhaps not," Iason spoke, "but you have never known anything different than what you were taught. I see that now. Moreover your reaction to the truth as it was presented to you, convinced me that it was the right choice." Iason gave him a slight smile.

Simon returned the smile, as Riki looked at the two men shake hands. He could feel the relief in Simon's face, as tears welled in his eyes, and his knees gave out. The three men could feel Simon's body fading, and without hesitating, Riki and Iason sent their healing power in a gentle wave of energy. Simon had fainted, but was being strengthen by their effort.

When Simon collapsed, Theo had caught his body and was holding him as Iason and Riki quickly made their way to where Theo was. Raimen quickly followed as Erin broke away from Kai, and followed the three men to Theo's side.

Raimen looked at Iason as Lady Erin spoke, "So have you two made a choice?"

"Yes mother," Riki spoke, "We will give him a chance."

"Iason?" Raimen looked at his son, as he held his hand over Simon's chest. "I can take care of that..."

Iason gave him a nod, and Raimen transformed and immediately began to heal Simon. Raimen gasped, as the healing energy he was giving was draining as fast as he was producing it. "He is in critical shape, I'm not certain he'll make it. He obviously was in bad shape long before this battle started."

"Yes, he was." Theo spoke, "When he first arrived, I could see his injuries were serious with all the scars he has." Theo reached down and unbuttoned his tunic and exposed his chest to the shock of Iason and Riki.

"Well that explains the tremendous drain of power." Raimen spoke as the many scars crisscrossing his body were obviously not healing well. Iason recalled his own injuries, and shook his head.

Yuri came up behind her husband, and together they doubled their healing powers. Yuri at first did not approach the ailing Elder, but when she saw Raimen and her son trying to save the young Elder's life, she came forward. She extended her hand over Simon's chest as she looked over Simon's broken body.

Moments later, Simon began to stir. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to see four Royals healing him. He was moved to tears, as the three smiled at his facial expressions.

Kai looked down, and shook his head. He would have tossed Simon off a cliff without a moments hesitation. But even his lesser empathic powers pulled at his heart to heal the young man who was no older than Riki. It would take some time for him to warm up to this new development. But there were six people hovering around the young man willing to give him a second chance. So he accepted their decision.

After his body absorbed the healing powers of the Royals, he was instructed to find his way to the hot springs, and emerge himself into the healing waters. Theo volunteered, and quickly took the Elder in his arm, and made for temple ruins. He was joined by Elder Bernard, and Petros who wanted to oversee his care. Spirits were high that the young Heir would become a member of the Elder Clans of Aristia if not Amoi, but caution optimism was being felt by many.

Those who viewed his many scars wondered how he was even able to walk, let alone fight. But Raoul made the observation that he had not engaged in battle, though he did raise his shield. Even this hard won Intellect wanted something positive to come from the young Elder. He was misguided perhaps, knowing only the truth of what he was taught. If not, he was certain Iason and Riki could quickly take care of any underlying threat or agenda.

With that being taken care of, Kai now instructed Alex and Ajax to organize groups to remove the dead, and begin the cleansing of the blood soaked streets to prevent any outbreak of disease. With their powers returning, the natives made quick work of this, as the debris and the stain which were the Elders of Yasuo, was now being pushed over the cliffs into the sea below.

Several natives had asked Riki and Iason how it was that they could incinerate the Elders completely, when they could not. Riki looked at them, and shrugged.

"It only happens when we are really pissed, and merge our individual gifts." Riki spoke. "It has been this way since we awakened, though I think Lord Iason and I have been linked before we even knew who we were."

With a global clean up, the work was not a burden, as the freedom from their slave masters was now a thing of the past. Yasuo was not heavily populated by Elders, since they did live long lives. Many had no offspring, since they refused to co-mingle their essence with the natives, though there was never a shortage of partners to quench their sexual needs. At least that was the case for the true bloods. The lesser Elders did have families and sadly, most took their lives knowing their way of life was at an end.

Theo felt sadness for those children born of Elder and native, though they did give the native women the choice to join them at the ruins. As Elder Viho's confession to knowing his preparations came to his thoughts, he wondered why the women chose to remain with their Masters.

Perhaps they felt their children would be ostracized, treated as lesser beings, now that their fathers were dead. Maybe the women felt they would not be accepted among their own people, for the station they held in their households. Or perhaps, they loved their Masters.

Theo held many a deep thought as he watched the natives cleaning his Estate, knowing the Royal family would be staying there. It was not a sprawling Estate, but large enough for his guests. By some strange twist of fate, it was Theo's Estate that suffered no damage. He nearly laughed himself silly upon seeing his home standing intact.

Perhaps his natives felt it was a sacred building that needed to be preserved. He looked off into the horizon and saw the smoke that still rose from many of the larger Estates of his contemporaries. The natives preferred to destroy them all, and build anew. Something Theo could not fault them.

As the evening began the funeral pyres were being lit, and the long lines of the departed were quickly enveloped by fire as far as the eye could see and several rows deep. Riki and Erin could feel the overwhelming pressure of loss, as well as Katze who had never experienced such a wave of emotion before.

Kai was truly touched by the ceremonies, as the reality of war was still too fresh in his mind. But for him to see victory in a swift battle would go far in reconciling the past with the present. It was not a drawn out battle, nor centuries of gorilla warfare against an evil and elusive opponent hell bent on mindless destruction.


	33. Chapter 33

Website The Lost Chapter 33: Ghosts

This was a solemn, but healing event for the Ancients, as hope now laid at their feet. With their eyes set forward, they could now enjoy the spirit of celebration in the many faces of the natives. The Royals were about to be treated to a large celebration, where lovers and new friends would begin to unwind.

The natives had no idea what the Lords of Amoi were about to bring to such festivities. Lord and Queen, lover and loved...the reunions of broken lives were about to drink from the cup of reconciliation and impassioned love.

Iason and Riki could feel the hearts of their parents begin to beat with anticipation. And the Lord Heirs of Amoi were looking forward to it all.

The stillness of space could not stop the radiance of the people of Yasuo. The darkness that came upon the surface now gave into the joy of celebration. The streets that were stained with blood as the sun rose, was now filled with the wine of victory. There was a much needed release from the binds of slavery and subjugation. Sir James headed out towards the Ancient beacons, in order to relay the good news to Amoi.

"Jupiter will be waiting," Lord Iason pressed, as they gathered at Lord Theo's Estate.

Sir James drew the short straw and was cheered on by everyone, as he headed towards the Sentinel's Chariot. He would only be gone an hour or so, and figured he would not miss too much of the festivities. But still.

He punched the coordinates in and as he entered the wormhole, then breathed a sigh of relief. The signals were already bouncing off the beacons, as Jupiter no doubt was indeed wearing a hole on the floor, as Kai mentioned. When the ship's signal was found, he was nearly blown out of his seat as countless messages came streaming into his communication's console.

"Good Day Sir James, I have been expecting your report most anxiously," Jupiter's voice was short and to the point. "I hope you have a favorable message from the Royals, since I do not detect them on board the Sentinel's Chariot."

"Y-Yes, Jupiter, I am pleased to report that the Royals are all reunited, and the mission has been a success." James punched some commands, and then once again looked at Jupiter. "I am sending the encrypted logs of our journey, along with Lord Iason's logs. We had to take a slight detour from recovery of the Maidens, as Lord Riki was abducted..."

"What?" Jupiter appeared on board in holographic form, as she recalled Lady Erin's nightmare with regards Riki. "Is he alright? Don't just stand there Sir James, is he alright?" Jupiter stopped pacing, as she now accessed the encrypted logs, and within moments had read them.

James watched her eyes flash, and it reminded him of the spark he saw in Lady Erin's gaze when she was transformed. He made a mental note that Lord Iason and his father did an impeccable job in her facial expressions.

"Lord Iason indicated you are on the planet Yasuo, on the opposite side of the Path?" Jupiter once again began to pace. "You battled the remnant Elders of our ancient Clans, and incited a civil war between Elders and the Natives?"

James was feeling mighty small as he was the bearer of some incredible reports, but as he watched Jupiter buzz through the briefings, she began to calm down, and Sir James could have sworn she was now smiling.

"They are all safe..." Jupiter finally looked directly at James, "The Queens have indeed awakened and are now with their Lord Husbands and sons...just as it should be." Jupiter accessed the images from Commander Darius' ship, and gasped to see Yuri awakened and fighting side by side with the natives. When she saw Omaki's wall of ice, she nearly busted a circuit. At least it seemed that way to Sir James.

But when she saw the power that came out of the underground tunnels, she was left speechless. Her eyes moved from one end of the monitor to the other, as she saw Iason and Riki emerge from the ground. It was the first time she had ever seen their power unleashed with complete destruction of the enemy.

She only had the accounts of their battle with the Elders of Rhea, and no visual record of their destruction but the dust that remained. Here she witnessed the Royals in action as it was once so long ago, in memories she had long left in the farthest regions of her core matrix. If she were made of flesh and blood, this would spark disturbed memories such as those she watched Kai struggle with in his first hours of awareness.

But this battle was won. It was decisive and complete. The Natives of Yasuo will never know the misery of a centuries old battle of death and despair.

"Yes Jupiter, they are one Royal Family again, and more.." James pointed to the monitors, "Here is what is taking place as we speak." James pressed several commands, and Jupiter viewed the funeral pyres from space, as they ran across the surface of Yasuo like ribbons of light. "There were many casualties to the Natives, but the Elders were eliminated.

Lord Iason and the young Prince were the ones to turned the tide against the Elders Jupiter. There were also some losses of our own, certainly plenty of wounded. However Lord Raimen and Lady Yuri have been instrumental in healing the critically injured, with our Elders acting as a catalyst between the source of power our Royal Heirs discovered even in this remote part of the universe."

"Yes, I see. According to Lord Iason, he indicated Lord Riki freed the natives and their own inner powers were released." Jupiter's image was glowing softer now that she had digested the majority of the reports. "When will our Lords return to Amoi Sir James?"

"I believe we are scheduled to depart within two days. Lord Kai wanted to make sure there were no surprises with regards the Elders. He and Lord Raoul scanned the planet, and found the natives had neutralized the Elders and any pockets of resistance."

"Have they found any more threats?"

"None."

"Have the remains of our fallen be located?" Jupiter stood near the front monitors, looking down upon Yasuo. "I would not want our children to be laid to rest so far away from home."

"Yes, Lord Kai requested they be placed in stasis chambers for reanimation."

"Oh?" Jupiter turned around, "His reasons?"

"He only stated that the fallen had only known their Lords for a very short period," James looked away, "and that they deserved the peace that will come with Amoi's return to the Golden Age."

"Is that so?" Jupiter gave James a beautiful smile, "Indeed. Very well, please give my regards to the Royals, and that I will be expecting to hear from them once you are underway."

James was about to bow, thinking that the conversation was about to end, when Jupiter continued.

"And Sir James?"

"Yes Jupiter?"

"Thank you for your report."

Sir James blushed, as Jupiter faded and rematerialized next to him, "I am very pleased they have once again been reunited...it will be a glorious return."

"Y-Yes..yes it will be...Lady Jupiter."

It was the first time Sir James addressed her by her title, but was compelled to respond when she appeared so real, and emotional. Like a real woman. James bowed, and held his pose until she faded once again. Feeling rather good about the briefing, he now entered the wormhole that would bring him back to Yasuo. He wanted to join his Lords as they began the festivities.

As he approached the little green planet, the funeral pyres were slowly fading into darkness, and the main cities were beginning to come to life with celebration. The natives of Yasuo were anything if not excellent workers. Those who could still move were eager to clean up their new world, while those who were injured fought to be allowed out of the medical tents to join in.

Theo's Estate was lit up with many lanterns, torches, and several bonfires to brighten up the area surrounding his home. James landed in a field near the entrance, and was greeted warmly by Lord Luis Raymone and his son, Commander Darius.

"Ah just in time Sir James! How did it go?" Lord Raymone smiled, "Did she toss anything at you?" Darius laughed, as they recalled Lady Erin's awakening.

"It went suprisingly well, Lord Raymone," James smiled back, "as well as could be expected. Though she did nearly short out when she learned of Lord Riki's abduction."

"Now James, how many times will I have to remind you to not call me Lord I'm just soldier following orders just like any of you."

"I beg to differ." Came the voice of Kai, "I will remind you _Lord_ Raymone, that you are a leader in the Warrior Clans, and will accept your station with honor."

"Yes, my Lord." Luis looked over Darius' shoulder.

Darius nearly jumped out of his boots, as Kai came out of the shadows. He was dressed in his royal robes, and looked quite the part of Lord of the Warrior Clans. The three men bowed, as he approached them.

"How did your briefing go with Jupiter Sir James?" Kai looked at the younger man with solemn gaze. "I take it she was not too pleased with our little detour?"

"N-Not at first my Lord." James began, "But once she reviewed the logs and footage, she was most pleased with the outcome. She wanted me to convey her regards, and is looking forward to seeing the Royal Family safely home."

"Hmph." Kai looked at Sir James, "More likely she blew a few circuits if I know her..and I do." Kai now gave the slightest smile.

"Yes, my Lord..it is as you say." James spoke.

"Very good. Now why don't you get along and find yourself a warm meal and some wine. The festivities are about to begin, and we should not keep the Queens waiting."

James bowed and excused himself, along with Darius, as Kai lingered a bit with Lord Raymone. It was obvious to Luis, that he was not done with him yet. He waited until the two were out of listening range, and then turned to Luis and spoke.

"Lord Raymone, it is imperative that you learn your place. When we return to Amoi, I will be in need of leaders in the ranks of all three Clans. I do not desire you to remain _just_ a soldier from here on out. I have been observing the men of the Firm and found them to be excellent in their assignments on this mission."

"Thank you my Lo-"

"I am not finished.." Kai continued, to which Luis immediately stopped talking. "There will be many Warriors and Intellects that will return from the dust, who will be...well very much like me. War-wounded and traumatized in one way or another."

Kai looked at I know you would never say it, but I am an empath if not as strong as my son and the Lady Erin. But nevertheless, it will be a fact. The damage of war will be one that will take time to weed out. I know that with Jupiter and our present company, the return of the fallen will have plenty of nurturing entities that will heal our minds and hearts. But as mentioned, this will take time."

Kai looked at Lord Luis, who was now feeling a bit uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. Kai could see his hesitation, but continued.

"The Firm will be the foundation of my Clansmen. You will continue in to lead my security branch, alongside Lord Raoul who will remain as my Sentinel at Arms. When Lord Valcor Fai has been restored to us, he shall lead the Academy of Sentinels, as I fear we shall need his incredible skills in this advanced age. You will work directly with him and Lady Jupiter."

Luis felt he had died and gone to heaven. To work with Lord Fai, Yui's father was the greatest honor anyone could ever bestow upon him. His branch of the Firm was modeled after the famed Warrior, not to mention his work ethic.

"I will be honored my Lord." Luis whispered.

"Yes, it will be something else to see his face when he discovers the Firm followed his teachings. As for Jupiter, she has carried this burden on her own for far too long. We need to continue the path we created for her as the Fourth Clan. She will be interwoven with the three Clans once again, but in a more interactive role.

As you know, she was just the Living Text, a means of chronicling our civilization for posterity. However, she became far more the moment she became sentient. She will have her place with us once more."

Lord Raimen and the Intellect Clans will be returning to their proper stations in intelligence and science. Many a fallen Intellect became if not evolved into Warrior Sentinels. It was out of necessity and survival, but part of the healing of our fallen will be the solid infrastructure we begin before any of them return."

"My Lord, what will become of the returning Warriors? Certainly they will feel the desire to return to their positions...is this not so?"

"Lord Raymone, we were a peaceful and enlightened race before all hell broke loose on Amoi. But we were also farmers, husbands, explorers, and dignitaries. These returning men, women and in some cases children, will need a sense of normalcy in their lives. It may take us a good hundred years before all is back as it should be. And for some of us, there may never be enough time to heal the scars of war."

"Yes, my Lord. We at the Firm have been in existence from the moment Lady Jupiter became self aware. It is, and it was- a very difficult assignment we've held for so many centuries. Though to you I am a mere child, the Amoi of the present is far removed from the Amoi of your time. There will be many elements that will need to be removed, if not completely eliminated."

"Yes, I know this. Which brings me once again to you. You will take the lead in a more public station, where you once only held in secret. Lord Hector Stone will also become a leader under the Warrior Clans."

"As you wish my Lord." Luis bowed. "Now, if I may speak freely?"

Kai looked at Luis and gave him a nod. "Very well."

"Why are you really out here? You are all decked out in your Royal robes, and should be inside at your fair Queen's side. I find this most unusual, as I would think you would want to be in her presence at all times." Luis gave him a smile.

Kai cleared his throat, and if Luis didn't know better, he would think Kai was quite nervous.

"Yes, well, I feel like a bridegroom about to see his maiden for the first time before the wedding." Kai laughed despite himself. "I must confess, I feel as if all eyes are on us, and after hundreds of years alone without her, I don't know what to do about these damn nerves!"

Lord Raymone laughed along with Kai, as they turned to walk towards the Estate. The laughter of women was heard over music and much conversation. As they neared the foyer, they found Raimen looking desperately out into the darkness, until he spied Kai walking with Lord Raymone.

"There you are!" Raimen yelled, "I am NOT going in there alone, with all those women staring at me...I feel like some damn cadet about to enter the ballroom!"

Luis smiled at the two blushing Lords, as they looked rather comical in all their nervous energy. His heart went out to them both finding them refreshingly common.

The two Lords had gone back on board the Sentinel's Chariot to clean up and change before James left to relay his message to Jupiter. But Kai left the ship first and was walking around in the darkness, trying to get rid of his nervous tension. Lord Raimen was also dressed up in his royal robes, and looking quite stunning next to Kai. The two men took a deep breath and stepped into the Estate to the cheers and applause of all gathered. And there many.

Kai strutted in as if nothing was amiss, and Raimen followed as the natives stared at them in their regal beauty. They were not tattered, or soiled, nor were they bruised and scraped as was the case not a few hours earlier. They were Royal.

Theo found himself staring at the two Lords, as if he'd seen them for the first time. Which wasn't far from the truth, as he'd never laid eyes on them in person up until they showed up in the city. In the realm of Iason and Riki's mind, they were perfection, however that paled with the real thing.

As the two Lords looked across the foyer for a familiar face, Iason and Riki were smiling at them from across the grand hall. They were also in their royal robes, and when Kai and Raimen relaxed their minds, found the men of their ships blending in with the natives, yet their clothing was now more defined. Yes, they were Warrior and Intellect though they were clothed in their uniforms.

The new experience in battle made them firm in their roles, proud actually. They were able to see a window into the past, in their aid to an innocent and pure people. Even the more seasoned men from the Firm, were not experienced in the battlefield. Those who had been on the previous mission with Iason and Riki knew the enemy to some extent, however, they never battled beings such as the Elders.

Raimen put on his usual smiling face, as he was greeted by everyone, and Kai made his way to Riki and Iason. His eyes were gentle, as he took in the sight of Iason leaning over Riki, and whispering something that made Riki smile beautifully.

He truly missed seeing such an expression. As he made his way to them, the women were all congregating near the hall that led from the bedrooms, as the Queens now made their way to the grand hall. A hushed silence came over everyone, as the first to come out was Erin. She was also dressed in her royal gown. One she didn't think she'd get a chance to wear, but like any woman, decided to bring one anyways. It would be her more conservative choice, but elegant enough to suit the occasion. She also had brought Yuri her royal gown.

Kai was overcome with emotion, as he saw his fair Queen walk into the grand hall with the grace he once recalled. One he thought would never return the surface of his mind, buried in the deepest recesses hoping the pain would go away and he'd eventually forget. But there she stood gazing back at her Lord Husband.

Riki was near tears, as he felt the love between his father and mother. Iason held his hand and shared the beauty of the moment. It was as if the world had faded away, and the only ones in the room were Kai and his fair Erin. Kai slowly walked towards Erin, as his body moved on it's own, until he stood facing her once again. He slowly bowed, and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"My Queen, you are a vision I dared not think I'd ever see again. Yet here you are before my eyes. I find the words in my heart begging to be spoken, yet I am silenced by your presence." Kai once again kissed Erin softly on the lips to the sighs of many who heard his words.

"Dearest, I have longed to see this look upon your face...for love suits you my Lord Husband. Your Queen is before you, and desires your embrace once more..."

Kai slowly took her in his arms, as the distance between them disappeared and were lost in whispers of love and desire. As the two smiled, Lady Yuri now made her entrance.

It was as if the sun had entered the room, Yuri was radiant.

Kai and Erin looked over to Raimen who had been watching their reunion when Yuri caught his eye. His jaw dropped open, and he dared not blink. He felt compelled to follow her every move fearing it was a dream, and he would find himself waking up in disappointment.

Omaki softly pressed on Raimen's back, as the tall Lord finally made his feet move. He walked forward as the sea of people parted, and he also found himself gazing at his beautiful Queen.

Yuri blushed as Raimen's gaze now took in all of her beauty. The gown was white, with a raised collar and royal blue laces holding the sleeves to the top of her gown..it was simplistic beauty. Erin had guessed right, she knew Raimen would be stunned. Raimen knelt on one knee, and gently raised her hem to his lips, and kissed the seam. He looked up at Yuri, and with the most innocent gaze spoke.

"I thank the gods for your radiance, praise Jupiter for her loyalty..and our sons for their courage and intellect. You have been restored to me my fair Queen, and my heart can't be contained..." Raimen smiled as tears rolled down his face.

"Always the smooth talker.." Kai grumbled under his breath. He suddenly felt the warmth of Erin's hand reach behind him, and gently, -ever so stealth like- caress Kai's back, and then went lower to pinch him in the ass.

Kai's eyes opened wide as the slightest blush ran up his cheeks. "We shall not tarnish his moment my Lord..as he did honor yours." Erin smiled sweetly.

Riki nearly laughed out load as he and Iason shook their heads. "Yes, it will be interesting indeed." Iason whispered in Riki's mind.

"There will never be a dull moment from here on out.." Riki answered, "But they are truly happy aren't they?"

"Yes, they are positively glowing." Iason once again squeezed his hand.

Yuri raised a hand to her lips as they trembled with Raimen's words. She blushed to hear the many quiet sighs and then the rumble of applause as Raimen stood up and took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Yuri wiped the tears away from his face, and kissed him once more.

"I have longed to hear such beautiful words come from your lips my Lord. The cruelty of eternal torment will be erased in the wine of your lips." Yuri whispered.

Theo nodded to a group of musicians to begin playing once again. The quiet sound of conversation rose in volume as all began to enjoy themselves once again. Theo had been hard pressed to find enough musicians who survived, but found a group hiding with the Oracles, who claimed they wanted to preserve some of their culture, should the battle take a wrong turn.

Theo knew their intentions and did not fault them, though they did not aid in the battle. It's not like they would be of any true help, as they were all quite old, with the youngest being well over a hundred. Suffice to say, they did come out of the woodwork once the smoke cleared.

Kai and Raimen did the honor in the first dance, as the natives loved their every move. There were no such celebrations when the Elders ruled. And if there were slaves would never have partaken, other than in the capacity of servers.

But to see the elegance in the two couples, one could not help but be swept away. The crews took several of the nursing assistants, as well as native women and they joined the Royals who now had Iason and Riki dancing next to them. Raoul had taken Yui into his arms and were quite focused on each other, to the delight of Kai, who could see his Sentinel at Arms was radiant with love.

Heiku took Yousi's hand and slowly moved with him across the dance floor. It was at first a little odd their reunion, but as they fell into the music they found they could not turn away from the gaze of the other. As Yousi and Heiku took their first steps together, the music's light melody was lost in the gaze between lovers.

And they were not alone. Omaki and Argent were dancing ever-so-close, as well as Darius and Victor. Yes the night was promising to be one filled with passion in this exotic planet. Theo could not ask for a better gathering, as Native and Lord alike was caught up in the celebration; the wine would flow with great ease this night.

Many would dismiss their aches and pains, and most would say they felt no pain at all, as their hearts were liberated and they had no Masters to tend to but themselves. It was a good feeling. Alex and Ajax who were slaves before sunrise, would now become the new Lords of Yasuo.

They would emulate Kai's example, which was now forever burned into their minds. They would become the new leaders of a brave new world. Theo could feel the confidence in their stance, as their friends and family hovered around them. They were quite young, but as Kai pointed out to them, they would grow into their titles.

Kai and Raimen would often make eye contact during the many conversations that kept them separated, but knew that once they all returned to Amoi, their two families would once again reign in love and unity. Raimen got his attention and nodded towards a far off corner, and as Kai turned to look he saw Elder Petros standing next to a quiet and solemn Elder Simon. Kai gave the faintest smile, as he knew that with the Elders taking over, Simon may be saved; at least he truly hoped this would be the case.

Simon held his hands within the sleeves of his robes, as Elder Petros spoke with him. He listened intently, afraid to make eye contact with anyone, and felt horribly out of place. But the Elders had rallied around him, and were making sure he did not feel like an outcast. There was an unspoken understanding of the life the young Elder led up until Iason and Riki crossed his path.

Simon recalled Elder Petros on Rhea after Iason and Riki defeated his people. He lay near death at the entrance and dared not move, as did the men who also lay scattered around him. They were left for dead, and they weren't far from it. It was only after they left, that several men from the cities came to see what had happened. They found only Simon and seven other survivors. He could hear some of the men say that the city was completely destroyed, and there was not a soul around. Only ashes.

In the weeks and then months of his recovery, he had only one thought. Revenge. He found Lord Bastian's whereabouts and set up the meeting on Rhea. Thinking the two had one goal in common, they decided to work together. However, it was obvious to him now, that Lord Bastian had his own agenda. And in the end was betrayed by him.

Now as he looked across the grand hall of Elder Theo's Estate, Simon was glad he was standing next to Elders filled with life. He never knew there were Elders such as these from Aristia. These danced, drank wine with strangers, and spoke of love and renewal. Not vengeance and death.

Their voices were not poisoned against Amoi, and were the complete opposite of his Clansmen. Other Elder Sects across the sector were no different than his own Clans, but they kept to themselves, and cared not what grievances his Clans had with Jupiter. They were satisfied with their lives, and lived in harmony with the worlds they called neighbors.

He once again focused his thoughts to Elder Petros who was describing their Island on Aristia. "It sounds like a beautiful place Elder Petros." Simon whispered, "I think I will like living there, if it is as wonderful as you describe."

"Yes, it is young Simon. And there you will finish healing your body, and your soul." Petros smiled, "There is a great opportunity for you. Lord Kai would never have approved of your healing, much less you being allowed to join us on Aristia.

It was the image of the young Prince and Lord Iason reaching out to heal you, that moved Lord Raimen to extend his healing. That spoke volumes to the Warrior Lord. You should not make the mistake of taking such gestures too lightly."

"Yes, I don't deserve such mercy...for my part." Simon looked over at Riki as he danced with his mother. Mother and son turned to smile at Simon, and this made him blush.

"Not at all child.." Lady Erin spoke in his mind, "We have all been given a second chance in life..why not you?"

Riki took his mother's hand, and kissed it sweetly. It was understood that they both had listened to Simon's words. Maybe out of mistrust, or perhaps out of hope for the young Elder.

Riki looked over at his father who was drinking a glass of wine with Theo, Raoul and Lord Raymone. Kai looked over his shoulder, as if hearing Erin's words, and then continued to speak. Theo just smiled, as he looked over Kai's tall shoulders.

As the evening wore on, the festivities were finally taking it's toll on the tired, yet quite joyous natives. The royals began to disappear one by one as their bodies began to crave their lover's touch. Kai and Raimen would yield to their routine of late, and as Kai made his exit, he made eye contact with Raimen and winked at the tall Intellect. Raimen gave him a nod, before Yuri gently pulled him in the opposite direction.

Theo wanted their reunions uninterrupted, so they were given rooms on the opposite side of his Estate. There were explicit instructions to the household that none of his guests were to be disturbed.

Kai was led by one of the house keepers to a beautifully prepared bedroom, where Lady Erin had been dressed. He found it stocked with wine, and a tray of fruits and cheese. There was a fire softly dancing in the large fireplace, and many rugs spread out on the marble floor.

But Kai really didn't care for the loveliness of the room, though he did love the site of his Queens clothes spread over a dressing screen, and the beauty aids used to prepare her. The sight of her small boots near a corner, and the scent of perfume in the air.

"I hope you find your room to your liking my Lord." The young housekeeper bowed.

"Thank you my darling, the room is perfect." Erin smiled sweetly, as the young native walked out and closed the doors behind her.

Kai was staring into the fireplace, when Erin came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could hear his breathing as she placed her head against his back. Kai touched her hands, and then unwrapped them as he turned around.

"I must have dreamed of this moment in my mind for countless years, decades and then..I stopped." Kai's voice was low and quite mournful. "I never in my wildest of dreams, ever thought...I'd see you standing before me..Erin, I have missed you in my life."

Kai's eyes searched Erin's as the tall Warrior looked down at his beautiful wife. There was no one to hear his gentle words, no one he had to put up a front for. Just the space between embrace and kiss. Erin reached up and pulled Kai down to her lips. Erin felt his arms slowly go around her tiny waist, and lift her up slowly.

"These are the lips that haunted my every waking hour...soft, with a hint of berries..warm, gentle and mine..." Kai whispered into Erin's ear, "Mmm you smell heavenly..."

Erin reached behind his neck and held the kiss, "I have wanted to hear your lover's voice all day. If it wasn't for this little scrimmage, I think I would have gone insane waiting for you to come home." Erin's eyes seemed to pulse for a moment. A rare trait found only in a female empath, and one Kai faintly recalled.

"Oh," Kai caught himself, "I see the spark of life reflected in your eyes, and I now feel it here.." Kai felt the base of his cock twitch. Yet another long forgotten trait in the centuries since his desire to be loved by his wife had passed.

There was no point then. Kai pressed his hips against Erin's as he slowly let her slide down his body and gently land on the floor. The ritual between husband and wife was ancient in Kai's memories, but to Erin, it was only yesterday.

"I feel your cock come back to life my Lord." Erin smiled, "I'm pleased that you recall our mating dance.."

She was next swept off her feet and spun, to the delight of the young Queen. "I am alive! Thank the Gods!" Kai exclaimed, as he placed one hand underneath her knees and began to kiss her passionately.

Erin laughed softly, and wiggled her feet in attempts to kick off her shoes. Kai dove his lips into her inviting cleavage and began to kiss the soft skin beneath her gown. Kai smiled and began to undo the laces with his teeth, as Erin stroked his long ebony hair.

"...am..so ..appy..." The quiet mumbles came from Kai's lips.

"Oh! Kai..." Erin gasped, "I don't know if my mind can take the thoughts driving your lips..."

"Mmm," Kai breathed in her scent, giving Erin chills. "I don't know if I can stop from tearing the clothes off you Erin..I want to drive you wild with ecstasy...hear you moan with desire..and bite your lower lip in your rapture."

Erin reached for his golden clasp and released his leather coat vest. Kai walked over to the fireplace and knelt down slowly. He laid Erin gently on the many fur skins and pillows, removed his vest coat, then raised one of Erin's feet and pulled off one shoe, then the other. Kai found the silk laces to her gown, and began to pull them slowly, as if he were unwrapping a precious gift. Erin's eyes continued to pulse, as Kai peeled away the leather and lace gown, loving the silk under garments.

"Come my love," Erin whispered, I want to make the ghosts of the past leave your mind, and plant the seeds of new found desire. I see my image reflecting in your mind's eye, and I will not be a ghost ever again.."

Erin slowly arched her back, and sat up. She had thought for days as to how she would help him overcome his trauma, what she would say when the moment came and they were face to face. Like this very moment. She sat before Kai, in only her lace undergarments. Kai's eyes followed her movements, as Erin never took the lead..it was always his move..his conquest.."

"You are correct my Lord. I will not be able to handle the ghosts of me..in there.." Erin pointed to Kai's mind. "I will not compete with the memories that have come rushing back..of a time lost." Erin softly pushed Kai back onto the furs, "I will give you new memories..fresh and alive..with the scents of jasmine, and roses, sandalwood, and blossoms. You will feel my flesh press against yours and you will find release in new heights.."

"Erin.." Kai began."

"Hush..my dearest.." Erin straddled him, "Tonight I will be quite the jealous wife..."

Kai's eyes grew wide as he thought of Raimen. She couldn't possibly be referring to him giving up his long time lover?"

Erin smiled, "No...I would not be a selfish wife..for I would not ask you to give up your comfort in the arms of Raimen. I refer to your memories of me..my past life..and your sadness.."

Erin leaned forward as her hair came down like a black cloak around Kai's head. She kissed him gently and pressed her tongue between his lips, tasting the sweet wine they shared earlier.

"I will be a jealous wife and unyielding in how you view me now...I will give you passion we never explored, gentleness you rightfully deserve, and strength. Kai..I will give you strength."

Kai looked deeply into Erin's eyes. The warm glow of the fireplace penetrated the long strands of her hair, and he could see clearly her thoughts.

"Yes, Erin...you shall be all those things, and more. I saw you today beautifully transformed. Something I have not seen you do since the day of your Maiden's Dance. You defended lives not your own, and came to the aid of your own flesh from across the Path."

Kai stopped for a moment as if pondering carefully his next words.

"A true Warrior Princess..no...that is not right. A true Warrior Queen in all your glory is what you were today. I am most pleased with your actions dearest. At first I was going to have you over my knee for coming out here and placing yourself in harms way.

But you did a very brave thing.

You took the reigns with these beautifully manicured hands.." Kai kissed Erin's hands gently, "only hours after being awakened, dragged a shipload of Amoian across the galaxy to kick the arse of Elders from the bowels of hell."

Kai began to caress her legs, and lift her undergarments slowly. Erin lifted her body just a bit, to reach under and undo the laces of his leather pants. She could feel his cock hard pressed to be released, and this made her ache deeply. The desire to feel it pulse in her lips..yes..she truly wanted this, and now was the time where something different would be perfect.

"I found the irony too hard to overlook my Lord. And swore I would not be denied your body after having it returned from the dust." Erin began to grind against Kai's cock. "Mmm, and I know that...we shall be happy once more. You- shall know happiness once again, my Lord Husband."

Kai reached up and caressed Erin's cheek. He gently pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Erin's breast felt wonderful against his chest, and Kai wanted to feel her flesh pressed against his own. So he also did something new. He gently took the undergarments in his hands and with a twinkle in his eyes, ripped them off her body.

Erin's eyes danced, as her breast were revealed, and were beautiful in the glow of the fireplace. Her nipples pert, and in the bloom of her youth, given the fact that she died so young. Kai's lips quickly made for them and he sat up.

"I will feel as young as the look in your eyes. They pulse with arousal setting your mate's cock on fire...and I find that most erotic my love."

Kai licked one nipple gently sucking it stiff in his mouth, while he squeezed the other between his fingers. Erin arched her back, and enjoyed the rising length of Kai's member. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his cock rose between her legs.

"It is beautiful." She thought to herself.

Erin felt his heat as his flesh pressed against her sensitive entrance, and gazed into Kai's eyes. They began to transform, his breathing labored, and his long straight hair began to sway and rise at this shoulders.

"Take me my Lord.." Erin whispered as her transformation began to match Kai in escalation. "I will take you all in, and complete our reunion.."

"Let our essence rise my dearest...Erin..let us become one in passion, pulse and flow.."

Kai lifted Erin gently, and then lowered her onto his cock. It had indeed been a long time, as her tightness was unyielding. Kai fought within himself to not press her down with all his might.

Erin's moans were spine tingling, as she slowly began to take all of Kai. His member throbbed with anticipation, making Erin slowly grind her hips forward, allowing Kai to fill her completely.

"Ah! My dearest..." Erin moaned, "I feel you within...let us dance."

Kai closed his eyes, and found Erin's gaze was also there. He opened his eyes to confirm this, and sure enough, Erin was smiling through half-closed eyes.

"It is as I said my love, you shall not go back to the ghosts of our past. You shall be here in the present with the one you love. If I must wrap your mind in chains, I shall do it. For it seems this is considered foreplay in the time we live in. So show me that Warrior's gaze I saw when you first set your eyes on me this evening."

"I will not fear the darkness ever again my Queen, nor wallow in what was. I'll take your heart and devour your flesh as lovers should. I will plunge into the deepest part of your body and revel in it's essence. I will be one with you and be counted as blessed."

Kai began to thrust up, as Erin began to rise and fall on his engorged member. Their bodies were wet with the mixture of sweat and the essence of their union. Kai's moans were more than Erin could bear, and gave in to his pace. Her body trembled with the wave of rapture that overcame her body and she cried out as her orgasm made her hair dance and sway around Kai's. Kai gazed into Erin's eyes, watching them dilate and pulse.

It was too perfect. Kai found it extremely stimulating as her tight embrace around his cock would now bring his essence to the surface and he ejaculated within her. It seemed as if time slowed down, and their bodies glowed softly. Their eyes were locked on their rapture, and a second wave of passion stirred their coupling, as Kai now lifted her body slowly and laid Erin on her back once more. He raised her right leg and with skilled thrusts, began once again to penetrate her, parting the lips of her entrance and pressing forward.

Erin's soft moans echoed in his mind, as she reached in and found him once more. "I am here my Lord...come to me..do not yield to this..find me I am before you."

Kai once again opened his eyes, and as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, Kai once again devoured her breasts, leaving a trail of love bites as their passion rose. Erin arched her back, making her lips tighten around his cock. Kai's moans confirmed his pleasure, as he thrust deeper.

"Ah...my sweet Erin, I feel your pull from within...can you feel me aching for release?"

"Yes Kai.." Erin whispered through moans and the coming of another wave of pleasure. Her body tingled and Kai knew this, as his cock could feel her energy begin to rise. With their union becoming synchronized once more, their energy rose and their bodies trembling.

Kai lowered her leg, and pulled out, as he now flipped her over to her stomach and lifted her hips.

"Are you ready my love..for I desire you without limits.." Kai whispered. His cock once again pressed inside her and he penetrated slowly, as Erin took in his throbbing member. Erin bucked back eagerly, as her mind was becoming lost in their emotions. As empaths, that was the most powerful force a Warrior man and woman could share.

And Kai and Erin were powerful. Erin's body began to glow once again, as the wave of rapture was sent through Kai's essence into Erin's body and they both began to cry out and thrust into each other with incredible precision. Kai balanced himself on one arm, and reached under Erin to fondle her breasts and pull her back into his maddening thrusts.

Erin reached back and stroked his head, making Kai pull her up and against his body. She arched her back as his hands now pulled her hips back. Her breasts ached for his touch, and Kai listened to her body's cues with a familiarity that put them on the edge.

Their bodies glowed softly as they controlled their inner powers and let them flow from their core, rise and subside with their release. A rapture that could be heard in their cries and their release. Kai's cock continued to pulse inside her walls, and within.

He held Erin in his tight embrace, enjoying the residual spasms which continued to trigger one small orgasm after another. Erin would tighten her flesh, making Kai enjoy them that much more. He finally pulled out, and slowly laid next to Erin, as she melted into his arms. Their breathing was the only sounds heard, along with the crackling of firewood in the background. Erin lay her head on his chest, as Kai inhaled the wonderful scent of her hair, sighing gently.

"I love you Erin." Kai whispered.

"And I you..Kai."

Erin was silent for a few moments then spoke, "Thank you Kai..." Erin began.

"Hm? For what my love?"

"For keeping your promise to me..." Erin's voice trembled, "F-For honoring my memory and...no one? You had no other but me?"

Kai went silent. It was a deep wound, and yes, he knew it would eventually come up.

"Yes Erin...I am a man of my word.." Kai sighed as the wound could now be felt by Erin.

She rose on one elbow and looked into Kai's eyes. There she found the familiar sadness she had been feeling for hours.

Kai sighed, "You have looked into my mind, and my soul. You have confirmed that you were my first, and only woman. Our souls were joined, and even your death could not tear it from my grasp. One passion, one joining and one flow in time.."

"Our vows...you never forgot them." Erin began to cry, "Oh Kai..."

Yes it was the moment they knew they would face when they learned they were back from the dead. Being passionate emotional beings, the two gave way to tears, and joy and comfort. The night would be filled with many sessions, as Lord and Lady entwined their bodies in fluid motion. Sometimes gentle, and often not, as their bodies remembered their many likes, and passions. Kai would love his Queen, and Erin would love her Lord.


	34. Chapter 34

Website The Lost Chapter 34: Imprints of Love

Riki found he could not stop the tears as the tearful declarations of his father and mother were so strong, he had difficulty blocking them out. Strangely he didn't want to at first, loving their reunion unfold earlier that evening. He could feel their passion grow, building up and then receding like the sea.

"How the hell do they do that Iason?" Riki whispered, "How can they put out so much energy and then suck it all back in? If I tried that I think I'd blow up half the planet!" Riki's voice made Iason smile.

He watched the many expressions on Riki's face, knowing he was watching their reunion. Which to anyone else would have been revolting, yet he sat staring at the stars and would close his eyes and feel their energy rise and fall.

"Riki, you know you should not be watching..that is just rude my love." Iason teased, "Although if it was your father and mine, that altogether is a different issue is it not?"

"You got that right." Riki grumbled, "Those two have got to be the horniest men I've ever known." Riki added, "Well, except for maybe _you_."

"Is that so?" Iason kept on without batting an eye, "I honestly don't know if it was a good idea to sleep under the same roof as our parents. We're going to either see, feel or experience their liaisons all night long, and I for one do not really wish to see my mother and father go at it all night."

"Liar." Riki turned around, and gave Iason a leveled look. "I know you are intentionally trying to block them out, but I know you. And I know you are just as eager to see your mother and father back together again."

Iason laughed softly, as Riki's words revealed his feelings. And he was right. Maybe it's not good that they are linked in their minds.

"See? I'm right! You were a nervous wreck when she landed, and even more when your father showed up in the middle of the sky and just stared at her."

"Well, if you want the truth, I was petrified he was going to be blown out of the sky. It would have been the second time you know. My father is not like yours who can and does calculate every breath he takes. My father is such a lighthearted man, he almost always gets himself into trouble, despite his great power AND intelligence. And as you saw earlier today the two nearly drowned in the river!" Iason became animated, as he rolled his eyes.

Riki laughed out loud as he saw right through Iason's criticism of his father.

"Yeah, but your mother was fucking brilliant!" Riki's eyes grew wide, "She is nothing like the woman we both knew. It shocked the hell out of me, when I saw her kicking ass with Omi, Argent and Yousi!"

Iason smiled, as his eyes reflected his pride in his mother. He was truly impressed.

"She was indeed something to see. I don't know how my father will fare with her. She is a completely different woman than I recall..at least in the heat of battle. But then again, we never experienced anything like that before. Not in hundreds of years. So she's evolved without my father, as Lord Kai has evolved without your mother." Iason's words made Riki's expression change once again.

"Yeah. But they are going to be alright. I just know it." Riki gave Iason a sad expression. This prompted the tall Intellect to come to Riki and take him in his arms.

"Now now my love, what is this face you are making. You were bubbling with excitement just a few moments ago, and now you are sad once again." Iason kissed him softly.

Riki's heart felt heavy as he listened to his father's vows to his mother. Iason watched along with him, and held him tight. He could not help but feel his own heart swell with emotion as Riki looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Riki..." Iason soothed, "You should be happy..come, let's get your mind on something else..." Iason rocked with Riki wrapped in his arms. "We could return to the ship and sleep in our own quarters.."

"No..we can't do that.." Riki whispered almost pitifully, "We might blow it up.." Riki broke into a smile.

Iason let out a laugh that startled Riki, as he looked quite funny when he spoke so honestly about their lack of control.

"Well it's true! You and I have to learn how to harness this power, or we're going to be in deep shit with our mothers...hey, don't laugh!" Riki playfully swatted at Iason, who continued to laugh, despite himself.

"Well, it's not going to happen tonight, so we might as well plan where we are going to send our pent up energy, or I fear we're both going to be over our father's knee with our mother's paddling our backside!" Iason giggled, which was completely out of character..at least with the Iason of this current era.

"Why you!" Riki jumped up and tackled Iason and they both fell onto the bed. Iason began to kiss Riki passionately, and tugged at the ties to his leather pants. Riki returned the kiss and pulled Iason's silk shirt off his body, without unbuttoning it first, sending buttons flying everywhere. Iason was quite excited, leading Riki to believe he had been watching his parents all along.

"You act so aloof Iason, yet your body betrays the stimulation all these reunions are causing you. I don't think they have any idea how this is affecting us tonight. So yes, let's plan accordingly..." Riki's ancient persona was always a turn on to the already charged up Iason.

Riki kissed Iason so hard the enraptured Intellect held the kiss with his hands on Riki's head. There was no doubt that a wild tempest wind was going to fan this flame. After a few moments, Riki broke away. He reached down and began to pull off his boots, then reached over and attempted to pull off Iason's as the enamored Lord played with Riki's hair, caressing it sensually.

"Iason, there is way too much energy being released around us...we are bound to affect all the couples to have mad passionate sex. I don't even know if I'll be able to contain what little self control I do have the way you are making me so hot..."

Riki's eyes went pitch black, as his hair began to dance about his head. Iason observed that his transformation took only moments.

But he was equally aroused, as his beautiful sapphire eyes turned a deeper shade of blue; if that was even possible. Their bodies began to grind against one another. Hands began to reach, untie, and pull on the clothing that came between them, and the desire to feel the warmth of the others flesh.

"I believe the ravine...in the ancient jungle..is a ...safe bet...my love." Iason gasped, as Riki's hands caressed his cock after untying his pants and freeing his growing member.

"Yeah..." Riki moaned, "It's deep...and could use a good cleansing...after Omaki sent those bastards down there..."

"Agreed.." Iason pulled Riki's shirt off and sucked on his nipples gently biting the pert nubs. "I truly mourn the loss of your body jewelry my Prince. I will have a new set made to grace your body."

Riki smiled, "Yes my love..that fetish of yours really turns me on." Riki smiled while Iason nibbled on him. "I have to admit though, this is going to be one kinky night, I bet you can't deny the erotic charge you're feeling."

Iason smiled, as he stripped Riki of every piece of clothing. His eyes danced from one feature to another, as if his mind could not decide where to begin. But his hands had no problem. They caressed Riki's growing member, and squeezed his ass sensually. Riki moaned with delight, as he managed to pull down Iason's pants with his feet. Iason smiled through his kisses, as Riki desperately tried to yank them despite the length of Iason's legs.

Iason helped him by freeing his legs, and immediately wrapped his body around Riki's smaller frame. Their warmth escalated their arousal, as Iason began to devour Riki. Their bodies rolled around the bed, until Iason pinned him playfully on the bed.

"I am feeling the heightened levels of intimacy in this household, and yes, I can not deny the pulsing effect it is having on me..." Iason moaned, "..more the reason to act on it now, and enjoy the delicious fever, than run from it..do you not agree?"

Iason's eyes pierced right through Riki's gaze, as his body now switched gears and gently ghosted over Riki's. His hair danced serenely and he began to glow softly. He hovered over Riki's body, and as Riki began to glow, all they could hear was the sound of their body's making contact. Each kiss, caress and moan was echoing in their minds, feeding the fire between them.

"Oh..Iason." Riki moaned, as Iason pulled his body against his. "I feel like I'm going to melt in your arms.." Riki bit his lip as Iason now began to work his way down his body and paused to nibble on his hips. He moved towards the neatly groomed patch surrounding Riki's cock and nuzzled him, breathing in deep his scent that lead him to the drops of sex pooled at the tip of his cock.

"Mmm, I believe you had that delicious wine during dinner, is this not so my love? It has blended nicely within your essence and I am now intoxicated with it's taste."

Iason placed a hand around Riki's cock and licked it from base to tip, loving the taste in the back of his throat. Riki arched his back, and reached with his hands to caress his long blond hair. He felt Iason's other hand go under and cup his ass. He raised his hips and loved how Iason took his cock into his mouth and moaned. The vibrations felt divine on his throbbing member, and Riki could not believe how intense every touch was registering.

"I will fuck you most deliciously my Prince," Iason cooed, "and enjoy seeing it in your beautiful eyes.." Iason now raised to his knees and lifted one of Riki's legs up as he positioned himself for entry. Riki's gaze was intense, as Iason penetrated and leaned forward.

"Ah! Iason, you are fucking hot!" Riki gasped, "Don't stop!" Riki raised his hips up as Iason began to piston into his inner sanctum. Their rising essence made the candles flicker, and a gentle tempest began to blow outside.

Iason now lifted his other leg as he plunged in full force, feeling his body tremble with their impending release. Riki stroked his cock meaningfully, which stood erect before Iason's face.

"Oh...Riki, you are extremely sexy..I don't think I will last much longer.." Iason gasped.

"Together Iason, to the ravine!" Riki's cries were followed by such a release, he arched his back and his cock erupted into a fountain of sex that landed on Iason's beautiful face. This was too much for the enraptured blond as he ejaculated into Riki. Their power was diverted through an open window and flew into the darkness and landed in the ravine with a rumble. The brilliant glow was not lost to those who were out in the evening air.

Iason pulled out and collapsed next to Riki who was catching his breath. But the emotions of so many under one roof was too much. Riki rolled onto his side and began to kiss Iason anew.

"I will not be able to move by the time the sun rises, but it will be worth it." Riki laughed.

"Mmm..yes" Iason kissed him back, "This is an unusual setting, but If I get to experience such bliss with you in my arms...then it is perfect."

Not too far from the guest suites, were the servants private quarters. The exhausted members of Theo's household lay sleeping, mostly in whatever position they landed. To many of them, the battles had taken a friend or family member, but overall they knew life on Yasuo would change for the best. Many dreamed of the festivities of the night, where beautiful women, and handsome Lords gave them a taste of elegance, and romance.

But from a time before their forefathers, prophets were a cherished and tightly hidden secret, that only the Oracles and in the present- Theo knew about. In the process of preparing the Queens, one young native was moved to introduce himself. He was a young man no older than Riki, who smiled sweetly and glowed of innocence.

_**Two hours before the festivities...**_

"My Lady, I am Aiyane. Named after my mother which means eternal blossom." The young man with hazel eyes smiled at Yuri. "I was hidden during the battle by the Oracles, for I am a prophet among my people."

The young man bowed, and looked up when Erin touched his head. Immediately, Aiyane saw Erin in his mind, surrounded by trees that flowered pink blossoms, and just as quickly as she appeared, Erin was gone.

"Yes, you are an empath." Erin whispered, "Why were you hidden, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We, that is my people, were forbidden to exhibit any power outside the collars we were enslaved with. However my lover also has gifts similar to mine, and we were not forbidden to use our skills so long as we obeyed them when it was removed."

"I do have a question for you Aiyane," Erin asked, "why were you sent to assist the maids? You are a young man of a highly revered background, and not one to be a chambermaid."

Aiyane blushed as he looked around the room full of women. "I was drawn to you my Queens, and told by the Oracles to follow the nature of my senses. You see, I have the gift of sight that could see the path of others. Just as Elan saw the arrival of your son, my Lady." Aiyane looked at Erin, "But it was your son who appeared in my mind." Aiyane looked at Yuri.

"My son?" Yuri was surprised, "How, why?"

"When I was a child, I saw a being of light descend like an angel from the heavens. And when I first pictured this being of light, it was the image of your Lord Iason. Our people once worshiped such beings, but it was lost in the centuries since the young Prince first visited our ancestors. It was because of that hope prophesy of a Tempest his Flame that I was sent to be raised by the Oracles; because I also could see Lord Iason's return. The Oracles told me I would meet these beings of light, and serve them."

Erin didn't quite know what to make of this development, but could see no deceit in the young man's mind, nor his eyes. It was true, that Riki fulfilled their prophetic return to Yasuo, but Iason was also part of that prophesy. Could there be more to Aiyane, than just a young man's dreams? Erin looked at Yuri, and found her quite pleased with this.

"Aiyane.." Yuri began, "What else did you see with regards to my son? I am not an empath like Lady Erin, so I am in a disadvantage as to his role in your life."

As Aiyane brushed Yuri's long golden hair, he felt a powerful sensation come over him, and Erin noticed his amber eyes dilated for a moment. Erin closed her eyes, and saw the young man leading Iason and Riki over a field of flowers. The image was clear, as to Aiyane's presence, so this was not a whim, nor was it a false image.

"Ai, I believe one must follow their heart when you are at a crossroads." Erin spoke, "And I believe you will love Amoi."

"Erin, are you certain? We can't just pluck a young man from his home and take him with us. What of his family?" Yuri protested, "Besides, we need to discuss this with our Lord Husbands, not to mention Iason and Riki."

"Oh please, call me Ai." Aiyane smiled as he adored the way Erin said it. "I know this is sudden, since we've only met today. But I am positive, I have a role in the path in which your sons will walk."

_**Present time...**_

As Elan slowly sank into his bath, enjoying the soothing warmth after a long, and frightful day. He and Aiyane had discussed at length his desire to leave Yasuo and serve the royal household. But Elan was not completely sold on the idea, and in fact was a bit jealous of his infatuation with the handsome men of Amoi.

Elan looked at his lover and spoke, "Why are you so intrigued by Lord Raimen Ai? Are you not satisfied with the man that I am, and just remain here? Why must you end one life of servitude for another?" Elan grumbles, as he attempts to relax.

"They are creatures of light my dear lover...and we live in that light. I have been raised to search out that very light and serve it.."

"Well I know that you have foreseen these beings my beloved, but you could at least try to control yourself. I only brought you here tonight for that one reason. To see for myself who these people really are. And now that I have seen them, couldn't it just as easily be a different Royal..like say the dark haired ones?" Elan questions him as he watches Ai approach the bath.

Aiyane pours some bath salts into the water and let's the aroma permeate the bath hall.

"If given the choice of Lord Kai, a Warrior and his Queen, the Lady Erin, I would still choose Lady Yuri and her Lord Husband. They are healers Elan, and can take flight in the sky.." Aiyane gently stroked Elan's body with the sponge. "I have been told by the Oracles, that I would travel among the stars to serve the light.."

Elan reaches out and gently caresses his cheek, "Well maybe we should speak to the Royals again my love. The Oracle knew this prophesy wasn't to be taken lightly, that is why you were hidden. I'm afraid their world might corrupt your innocence." He tries to relax once again as he breathes in deeply the intoxicating mixture of his scent along with the bath salts. Aiyane's touch is too sensual, too arousing.

"You and I were once innocent in the ways of our people." Aiyane began, "We were never allowed to use our powers while enslaved to the Elders. But in secret, you and I were still matched. When the prophesy of the Tempest and his Flame was foreseen by the Oracles as to arrive in "our" lifetime, we were told to prepare." Aiyane gave Elan a sensual smile, trying to convince his lover.

"We have waited centuries for this freedom, yet the young Prince and Lord Iason did in fact come." Aiyane softly caresses Elan's cheek, "So likewise my love, we must do as was foretold." Aiyane now teased his lover. "Are you jealous of their beauty?" Aiyane smiles, as he leans over the bath near his lover and gently kisses his cheek.

Elan listens to his Aiyane's reasoning and returns the kiss, adoring his soft lips. As he sat there and privately pondered his words, the image of the Lord Iason appeared in his head. Elan was quite smitten by their beauty, but Aiyane would never hear it spoken from his lips.

"How could you say such a preposterous thing Ai? Me? Jealous of another man, when I have you in my bed every night? I think not my dear. But I have to agree that our place in their prophecy is now, though I don't relish the thought of leaving Yasuo."

Aiyane gives Elan a drop dead sensual look, which gives Elan chills down his spine. Elan turns to Aiyane and once again begins to kiss his lips.

Aiyane can feel the passion rise in his lover with his kiss. He loves the taste of his mouth, as the wine served during the celebration lingered. He attempts to rise, but having enjoyed a bit more wine than he was accustomed to, loses his balance and falls into the warm bath with a big splash.

"Ah! Forgive me Elan, I must have had-" Aiyane does not get to finish his sentence as Elan holds him in his arms and kisses him once more. "I'm afraid, I am now all wet and can't properly bathe you..." He giggles.

"This is not a problem my dear." Elan smiles, "I shall return the favor and bath you you in my own way." Elan kisses Aiyane passionately, running his hands over his slender body. He then breaks away and begins to softly lick his neck as he travels lower to his more tender and sensitive skin.

"Ah! You nipped me!" Aiyane looks deeply into Elan's eyes, "What has you so aroused my love? Hm? I would think you are more excited about our visiting guests than I am."

Aiyane feels Elan's hands reach around his waist, and begin to undo the ties to his soaked tunic. He can feel his heart pound against her chest, as he yanks the ties in frustration. "Be careful love, you seem quite eager and...preoccupied." Aiyane now feels his cock grow hard beneath him.

Elan gazed into Aiyane's beautiful hazel eyes, then makes his way down and moves his hand so that he may place butterfly kisses along his chest.

"I apologize for my rather savage behavior my love." Elan breathes heavily, making his nipples harden and stand for him. Aiyane moans with delight, as Elan licks nipples hungrily, while his hands continue to tug at his tunic. "Do not be afraid my love, for no matter how preoccupied I may become, I would never harm you."

"Harm me? My you are quite the linguist," Aiyane teased, as he reached out and playfully grabbed his tongue with his fingertips and leads Elan to his lips where he once again kisses him passionately.

By now Elan has successfully undressed his young lover and is trying to get him to sit back, against the bath. He is eager to feel his deep embrace take in his cock with the tightness he loved. But images of Lord Iason and his long blond hair flashed across his mind.

"What the hell?" He thought to himself, as he felt Aiyane's hand around his cock softly caressing it.

As Elan fought with the image of Iason in his head, he felt the warm embrace of his lover on his shaft.

"Now that you have my attention what are you going to do with it?" Elan teased. He now leans forward as Aiyane starts to stroked his cock meaningfully.

Aiyane had never seen this spark in his lover's eyes. He felt as if Elan's body was moving on it's own, touching him in ways he had never dared to before. His cock pulsed with excitement, and Aiyane's face blushed a bright red, that even in the soft glow of candlelight could be seen by Elan. He looked at Aiyane with a hunger unlike the night of their pairing, and this made his heart race.

"I must tell you Elan, you are beautiful in your aroused state. I don't believe I have ever seen such a sight.."

Elan continues to stroke his cock intimately, while he looked into Aiyane's eyes seeing his equally aroused state. His beautiful face was enough to make any man's heart to flutter, sending Elan into a lustful hunger as he suckled on his nipples once again. With every passing moment Elan felt his cock throb with anticipation, aching for Aiyane's inner sanctum.

"I know we've always wanted to try new things my love, but I don't know where I'm going to put all of you in." Aiyane grinned, as he teased the tip of his cock, but was diverted to his lips.

Elan now asserted his movements, and slowly pushed him back against the bath. Aiyane's long golden hair was now completely wet, and it clung to his body. But this did not deter Elan, who wanted to become one with his lover, and nothing would stop him now. Not even the image of Lord Iason dancing sensually with his lover. A look of complete bliss came over Elan, and he now pressed against his entrance.

"Elan, what is it love?"Aiyane looked into his lover's eyes. "You seem in a rush in our lovemaking tonight...I don't know what to think of this fire I see in your eyes.."

Elan pressed his cock against him intimately, as he teased Aiyane with his cock. He reaches out with his hands and now cups Aiyane's ass and caresses the spiral ever so slowly. With every moment that passed, Elan felt Aiyane's heavenly body slowly consuming him like fire does to air. He was seconds away from losing control as he looks deeply into his eyes and gently leads Aiyane's hand to his throbbing member.

"Yess..I see that you are most eager to fill me my love, and-"

Aiyane suddenly feels the breeze of an open window. It blows out most of the candles except two larger ones near the bath. It is odd that a tempest would kick up as the day was without a hint of change even though the battle kept everyone preoccupied, and not curious as to the weather.

But Aiyane's thoughts now went back to the prophecies of the Tempest. The young Prince was gifted in the power of the wind, and a chill ran down his back. This was quite exciting to his lover, as his nipples hardened and made him press forward and penetrate him.

"Ah..my love.." Aiyane breathed, "slowly...yes, be gentle." Aiyane softly moved his hips up allowing him to thrust without harming him. "You are so hard.."

As his mind goes back to his lover he hears the faint moans of two lovers...and not of Elan and him.

"Yes my love, forgive me, our pairing will be most...enjoyable." Elan whispered sensually.

As he feels the warmth of his wetness mix with the bath water, Elan fights to control the urge of thrusting into him with full force. The gentle breeze is cool over his body giving the bath an eerie glow, as the steam of the warm water rises.

Elan softly rocks his hips forward, penetrating his lovers tight entrance with great care. He could feel his cock press deeper wanting to fill him completely with his member. He holds his breath in order not to harm him less he loose his focus, recalling Aiyane was a delicate lover.

But his mind was on fire before the head of his cock pressed hard against the limits of his body could yield to. Aiyane's eyes betrayed his desire, begging and teasing him to go deeper. Elan then feels as if his head was beginning to float into a most beautiful light..and thrusts his hips forward, sinking his cock into him. In one swift thrust, he made their bodies melt into one.

As the young lovers begin their sensual dance in the fragrant water, an image enters Aiyane's mind. It is the an encounter taking place not a few halls down their corridor, where Iason and Riki are in the throws of unbridled passion.

As Aiyane focuses on the tall blond Lord's movements, they eerily coincide with Elan's. Iason's thrusts into Riki's inner sanctum gave him chills, as Elan's cock throbbed within him, touching against an area Elan had never found before in their lovemaking.

Aiyane felt his head swim, and moaned with delight. It felt as if his very life force was bubbling to the surface and needed to be released. His cock suddenly erupted in the first orgasm was followed with pitched breathing and the sensation of a second orgasm.

As Elan's thrusts went deeper than he had ever dared, Aiyane felt their lovemaking would never be the same. Elan had always been so careful with him but at the moment, all he could do was match his thrusts, with his hips.

"Elan," Aiyane gasped, "I see.. I see Lord Iason..and the young...Prince..." Aiyane moaned between thrusts, but Elan did not hear his words, as he was oblivious to the sensations overpowering his body. His essence was rising.

As Elan thrust into his young lover, he started to lose control. With every powerful thrust into his tight warmth he desired more, he wanted to go deeper. Aiyane's voice echoed in his mind, but it seemed far away, fading into the background, so he continued in his passionate dance with his lover. As he kissed Aiyane, a sense of urgency pushed his body, feeling feverish.

It is a thin line between lust and desire..something he had never known before. He felt as if every pore of his body was alive. He began to almost savagely thrust into him harder, faster, and deepe than he had ever before. The fact that they were in the bath made their penetration that more pleasurable. This feeling he experienced was not unlike the mysterious warmth he felt when the beautiful Amoian first unleashed his power.

Yet he couldn't stop...

As Elan's body begins to tremble, Aiyane can see Lord Iason's hair begin to dance serenely about his head.

"I've seen this before..they transform in their power..ahh so beautiful, he looks like a being of light we once worshiped." Aiyane was surprised to see Iason's eyes turn a deep blue, and that was only the start. Riki's transformation was the first time he'd seen it. His eyes were black as night, and his hair began to whip about, lost in a strong breeze.

"It is a tempest.." Aiyane spoke out load to Elan's surprise.

With half closed eyes Elan looked down at Aiyane, parted his lips and began to whisper sweet words in his ear, then was shocked to hear Iason's words to Riki.

_"You are my tempest true Riki...I am most pleased with your tight embrace,"_

Aiyane looked into Elan's eyes, and saw the same look that was in Iason's eyes.

Elan notices that Aiyane was lost in thought, but his only desire at that point was release and to explore every inch of him anew. With swift powerful thrusts he continued to piston against Aiyane.

Elan then leaned close to Aiyane and whispers, "Will you be my Tempest Aiyane?" And once again returns to his conquest of his body. He firmly bites one of his nipples, suckling firmly on them as he continually thrust deeper into his tight embrace.

"Ahh..nnn..Elan...Elan you must slow down..." Aiyane begins to push back as Elan's gaze has changed all together. "Tempest?" Aiyane's eyes become large, as he realizes Elan is lost in the lust of Lord Iason and his lover.

_"A Tempest am I?"_ Riki was heard in his mind, _"I am your Tempest true my Flame, and I will fan the passion of your heart.."_

Aiyane sees that his young lover has been linked to their lovemaking, and there was nothing he could do as Elan began to moan loudly, louder than he had ever before.

"Elan, y-you are not yourself, Lord Iason and the young Prince..you are caught in their encounter..they are powerful lovers Elan..I'm afraid." Elan began to slow down, as Iason pulls out of Riki,

_"Here my Prince, let me turn you around, I desire to embrace you." _

Aiyane sees Iason softly embrace Riki and attempts to turn him around..but Riki playfully wrestles Iason onto his abdomen and begins to take him instead. Aiyane now sees Elan moan once again as he pulls out of Aiyane and attempts to turn him around. He is lost in the encounter.

As Aiyane begins to protest, he suddenly feels Riki's mind reaching out to him.

"Aiyane! We must apologize!" Riki's breathing was labored, as he and Iason could now see Elan's mind within theirs. "Elan...Elan awaken..."

Riki touched Elan's mind, and noticed the way he was looking at Iason. Riki recognized the gaze.

"Aiyane, what are your gifts? I understand that by releasing your people of the collars, your special abilities, your 'gifts' are beginning to return."

Aiyane was blushing furiously at the image of Iason and Riki in his mind. They were caught unawares, and naked. Aiyane turned his eyes away from their image, before Iason and Riki rematerialized dressed, and also blushing. Aiyane slowly steps out of the bath, and wraps a towel around his body. He then gently moves Elan to the edge of the bath.

"My Lords I am a Prophet, and was matched with Elan because he is a Journeyman."

"A Journeyman?" Iason spoke, "You mean he is an _empath_? I see you are also gifted with this ability?"

Aiyane nodded, as he stared into Elan's eyes. His gaze was one he'd seen before, but never to this extent.

"Yes, he is one who can peer into the minds of others, similar to you my Prince. But, he usually only visits the mind of the sleeping. His gifts were enhanced through the Oracles. He was primarily used as a means of assuring that the Oracles were not plotting behind the Elders backs.

But the Oracles never followed through. Instead, Elan was trained to read the Elders minds in their sleep. Since the Elders had lost the power to read the mind, Elan's gifts were sought after. He was allowed to remove his collar only when they wanted him to watch the Oracles dreams."

"Something the Oracles purposely manipulated, I would wager." Riki grumbled under his breath. "Those bastards didn't even trust the Oracles."

"But my Lords, what can you do for Elan? I don't mind the added spice to our intimacy," Aiyane smiled as he looked at his young lover, "but is this going to happen all the time? We were discussing Lady Yuri's offer to become a member of the royal household earlier."

Riki smiled, "Well Aiyane, Lord Iason and I are the only ones who affect anyone this way. We've yet to discover a way to suppress it. We tend to awaken those like us, from Amoi- and we also have extremely sensitive empathic abilities between us. If you two do decide to return with us, you may have a difficult time."

"That is-" Iason added, "until the Royal Estates are completed. Both our families will have separate Estates, but we will be pretty much under one roof for some time."

"I see." Aiyane whispered. "I have made up my mind to return with you. It was Elan who was not too sure of leaving our home world."Aiyane then added, "But as you saw, he was not only taken in by your intimate encounter, but was also quite aroused by it..."

Riki was once again smiling, "I know the Elders had relationships with both women and men, but the people of Yasuo..are they also inclined to the same?" Riki chose his words carefully, "Our society is and always has been bisexual. Of course there are social taboos that are, how should I put it..overlooked?"

Iason approached Elan who followed his every move, then looked at Riki. "My love, come to me."

Iason gestured to Riki who gave him a curious look. As Riki approached he noticed that Elan did not follow his movements. Iason walked away from Riki once more, and gestured for him to follow. As Iason moved, Elan once again followed his every move.

This is the problem. Iason looked down at Elan and smiled. The young native broke into the most beautiful smile Aiyane had ever seen. He gasped with curiosity, as Iason reached with his hand and moved a stray hair away from Elan's face. Elan's expression was a surprise to the three of them as he closed his eyes sensually.

"Oh, oh." Riki grinned, "I believe you have an admirer my love." Riki could not help but tease Iason,

"He is apparently infatuated with you my Lord," Aiyane also could not help but smile. "If I were a jealous lover, I'd be infuriated, but you _are_ being of light.

Iason shook his head, as Elan sighed and then looked at his lover. He was now confused as to why he and the two Lords were looking at him with strange smiles on their faces.

"Being of light?" Iason asked, "Do you mean because of our inner powers?"

Aiyane knelt down to next his lover, "Yes my Lord. We have many gods on Yasuo as you have learned, but they are deities of the elements. As you saw in our battles today, we use the elements of wind, water, soil and energy.

Your Clans in particular can take to the skies and fly, and harness the power of thunder and lightning. But your Queen Mother, has the gift of pure light and energy. Ever since Elan saw you and your Lord Father take to the skies earlier today, he's not been able to concentrate. And we even had a heated discussion due to my excitement."

Iason was dumbfounded. He certainly wasn't a stranger to being admired or sought after, especially on Amoi. He'd learn to just shut it off before he awakened to his old persona. He had many female lovers before he and Riki discovered their love. But there was no room in his heart for anyone else.

"Well between being empathic, and sensitive to our presence, there is not much Iason and I can do about Elan's _condition_ Riki smiled, "We are quite active Aiyane. You two may have to think it through as we leave tomorrow evening.

I can place my tempest shield, and Lord Iason can place his veil of light, but this will only keep out our voices. But his mind's eye will not be suppressed. If he's aroused by our intimacy, you will have to work that out between the two of you."

Aiyane smiled as Elan's gaze was enchanting while he watched Iason. "I understand. But I think my mind is made up. I understand that there will be many more beings of light from your Clans Lord Iason. But I know my gift of prophesy was meant to follow your people home. We are children who have only this morning had our minds awakened, to use your own words."

"My Lords," Elan finally began to adjust to the brilliance of Iason's beauty. "I feel as if I may have imbibed far more wine than I'm accustomed to. Please forgive my idiocy. I can't put to words what I am feeling at the moment, and have never felt anything for anyone, but Aiyane. I also know that this has caused your evening to be disturbed. I have much to learn with respect to my gifts."

"As do we," Iason spoke with gentle words, "You can say that Lord Riki and I are also learning the many things we can do with our gifts. We know we affect the minds of others, and we'll be learning to suppress this, as we welcome our lost fallen. But if you two think you can learn as we have, then your desire to serve my Lord Father and Queen Mother would be most welcomed."

Riki gave Iason a big flashy smile.


	35. Chapter 35

The Lost Chapter 35: Once Lost, Now Found.

He knew as well as Iason, that having someone with the innocence of Aiyane around his mother would do wonders for the Intellect Queen. Lady Erin would be quite busy with her own household to set up, that having a couple of empaths around her closest friend would give her peace of mind. After all, Aiyane and Elan would be able to see into the path they all walked in Jupiter's Renaissance.

"Aiyane there is yet some time before our people are brought back." Iason spoke, "There is also a great change that is coming to our world. With change come difficulties, and adjustments. Your people have great spirit..."

"And great loyalty." Riki spoke, "You took our words at face value when Lord Iason arrived. We were strangers to you, and only knew us by prophecies handed down over ten thousand years of slavery. I can't think of a better fit for Lady Yuri and Lord Raimen."

"My Lords," Elan spoke, "It is you who honor us..with such praise." I think this has opened up my eyes in more ways than one," Elan blushed, "But I have to now agree with my young lover, in his choice to serve your fair mother Lord Mink."

Aiyane was so happy, he embraced Elan so tight his towel slipped off. Iason and Riki turned beet red, and quickly turned around. Soft laughter could be heard along with water splashing behind them. As Riki raised his tempest veil, Iason did his part as his golden veil was softly glowing. But as he thought on it a bit more, he raised his power level a bit higher and his brilliance made Riki laugh.

"Bloody Hell!" Riki complained, I think they get the message Iason, you don't need to blind them!" Riki's laughter made Iason reach out and smack him on the ass. "Ow!"

The early hours found many blissfully dreaming of love renewed, and sorrow's passed. Many a gentle word of comfort and touch of reassurance made its way between a lover's kiss or caress. With so many reunions permeating the minds of the Awakened, two weary lovers made their way out of the line of fire.

Iason and Riki had made their way to the hot springs at the ruins for a sunrise dip. Of course they would not wait for the sun to actually rise, but were eager to get away from the Estate. The many lovers rather erotic couplings truly made their evening a long one.

Riki lost count of the many times they found release in each others arms, and Iason had never loved him so sweetly. Often times the one's setting them off would start a new lovemaking session, and this roused them from their sleep.

So the two over stimulated lovers made there way to the springs. Iason cradled Riki in his arms, and the two submerged for as long as possible to rise refreshed and healed from their many encounters. They found it amusing that the many lovers would not get same relief as they did, and they found this a pleasant thought. Lovers separated for so long needed such sweet pain. It would serve as a reminder of what they had lost, and now regained.

After a good soaking, they walked out of the temple to find Ayuda and Odi waiting for them at the entrance. "Good Morning my Lords," Ayuda spoke, as he walked out of the shadows.

"Ayuda," Iason spoke, "I thought I told you two to take the night off."

"Yes my Lord this is true. But it is now morning is it not?" Ayuda gave a slight smile.

Odi also smiled, "We hope you had a pleasant dip in the springs?"

"Yes, but we're going to retire in our quarters, so please notify me when our family awakens."

"Yes, my Lord." Ayuda gave a slight bow. He and Odi had made it a point to soak in the springs before dawn, so as to not wait in line. They knew many of the their fellow crewmen enjoyed them after the battle as a few of the Elders volunteered to take them into the springs to heal.

Iason and Riki made their way towards the ship to find most of the men in their quarters, and stumbled into Martin, who was just leaving Gabriel's quarters. He blushed deeply to find his liaisons was not lost on them.

"My Lords, is everything alright?" Martin gave the a worried look, "I thought you were going to spend the night at Lord Theo's Estate."

"Yes, that was the plan," Iason began, "but circumstances beyond our control, made it necessary for us to rest in our own quarters. Don't worry, all is well Martin, thank you."

"We could use some peace and quiet.." Riki winked, as Martin once again blushed. "It looks as if the crew has yet to wake up, so maybe we can get a few more hours sleep."

"Yes, in fact the only one up is Sir James, who wanted to give the ship an early diagnostic."

Iason nodded, "And how are you feeling Martin? Did you get a good soaking in the hot springs?" Iason smiled, as Martin fidgeted with his clothes.

"Yes my Lord, both Jake and I feel as good as new!" Martin's face brightened up as he spoke. "And Jake was busy collecting some of the minerals from springs."

"Well, we were fortunate this world is rich with Agatha, if not the outcome might not have been so favorable." Iason spoke.

"Yes my Lord." Martin bowed, as Iason and Riki continued down the corridor to their quarters.

Once there, Riki removed the golden clasp off his royal robes, letting the leather vest coat drop on the floor as he made a bee line to their bed, and playfully dove into it. Iason smiled as he slowly undressed and sensually walked up to the bed. He pull Riki's boots off, then undid his trousers and tugged off his leather pants. Riki smiled as he pulled his silk shirt over his head, and stretched his body seductively, as Iason took in his naked body.

"I can't believe you are still horny after an all the sex we just had." Riki smiled, as he felt Iason's body on the bed. He looked at his lust filled expression and loved the cascade of golden hair against his porcelain skin.

"Is it really so hard to believe my love, when I see you looking so inviting against satin sheets?" Iason whispered, as he slowly brought his body over Riki's and gave him an deep kiss. "Besides, I love ravishing you on my own merits thank you, and not aroused by the fever in Elder Theo's Estate." Iason kissed him once again.

"It was a bit over the top wasn't it? I mean, I felt as if I was drunk on that tea again!" Riki's eyes grew big, as Iason playfully licked his lips sensually.

He couldn't help but raise his head and follow Iason's tongue, and pull him down with his hand behind his head. "You are going to make this happen aren't you?" Riki felt his body react, as was the case every time they were intimate.

"I find it hard to fight my body, when I have you within reach.." Iason whispered, "We are finally reunited after so much hardship, I can't help but reach out and touch you...to make sure this is not some dream, and I'll wake to find you gone yet again."

Riki could hear the sadness in Iason's voice. It was a familiar tone very much how he sounded when Iason was taken, and he found himself alone.

"I'm not going anywhere my love. And I will remind you each day that you are awake. Even if I have to pinch you in the ass repeatedly," Riki now did just as he spoke and pinched Iason on his beautiful ass, making him snap out of his train of thought. "And I may even give you a wake up call with one of your favorite paddles, if I catch you talking like this again."

Iason blushed as Riki now playfully caressed his ass, giving him a playful swat with his hand, making a loud sound in the quiet of their quarters. He raised a mischievous eyebrow as Riki grinned.

"Oh? Is that right?" Iason sat up quickly and pulled Riki over his lap. He began to give him a few playful swats on his finely toned ass as only he could. Of course Iason felt the familiar sexual charge that came with Riki squirming on his lap trying to get away. "Oh no you don't," Iason laughed quietly, "It's been so long since I felt the warmth of your flesh as it blushed after a good spanking."

"Iason!" Riki protested, as he struggled to get up, "You know I won't allow you to treat me like a Pet!" Riki's hair began to dance about his head, as he pushed against Iason's strength, while Iason continued to laugh.

"Of course not my Prince," Iason smiled, "But just because we have our identities back, it does not mean I will give up putting over my knee. I just love to see your flesh bloom before my eyes."

Riki felt Iason's cock harden beneath his abdomen, and if he wasn't getting pissed, he'd find it quite arousing. But as the loud swats continued, he was quickly finding the fun to sour his mood.

As Iason watched him transform slowly, he knew his spanking days were over, and hesitated for a moment.

Riki took advantage of this, and levitated above Iason's lap and pulled Iason's legs from beneath him. He held Iason head over heals suspended over the bed. Iason was completely surprised, as his hair landed on the bed, and his stiff member was now eye level with Riki's eyes.

"Now we're going to visit this issue for the last time my dear lover," Riki's tone was more regal than the pissed off Riki the Dark from Midas. "I may not have had a choice in the past to your penchant of beating my ass soundly. But make no mistake, that this will not become a regular staple in our future. Or you will find yourself in such a position as you are now."

Riki lay on the bed face to face with Iason's which was upside down. It was hard to tell if he was upset or not, but if Iason's rather large erection was any indication, one would think he was loving every moment. Riki peered into Iason's mind, to find the tall naked Intellect laughing despite his situation.

"Oh so you find this amusing do you?" Riki grumbled, "I am serious Iason. It's bad enough my parents know I was treated as a Pet by you, and I've made my peace with this since we didn't know who we were. But this will not continue in any sort of public humiliation. Or you will find yourself like this with your ass in the air."

Riki disappeared from Iason's mind, and rose from the bed. Iason was now aware that he was quite serious as Riki got dressed and left their quarters. Iason called out to him, but Riki continued to the mess hall. Iason now used his mind, and reached for Riki.

"Riki, please return to our quarters, I was just having fun.." Iason whispered, "You know this.."

"No." Riki continued and followed the scent of coffee coming from the mess hall. "You need to see my point and make some adjustments in our new life Iason..."

Riki found some pastries and coffee and was now on his way back to their quarters with a coffee carafe, and several fruit pastries. "I am a Royal, and no longer your Pet."

"Riki..." Iason was now getting rather upset being left suspended upside down and naked. Not to mention with a huge hard on, which was now not so aroused. "I'm sorry."

Riki entered their quarters with the coffee and pastries, and sat in one of the chairs in the dark. He poured a cup of coffee, and then spoke.

"I will forgive you my love, but on one condition." Riki took a sip of coffee.

"And that would be?" Iason answered, as the blood was now rushing to his head.

"You must perform for me, as you had me do countless times while you watched in the dark. And if I find it satisfactory, I will forgive you. So you better put on your best Pet-like performance." Riki's voice was low.

BREAK PAGE 2

Iason was quiet for a few moments. He shook his head, making his beautiful hair sway.

"Very well. But do you mind releasing me, before I pass out?" Iason tried to look over at Riki sitting in the corner.

Riki released Iason slowly letting him land on the bed softly, but at the last moment, he let him drop. It was a less than graceful landing as his ass dropped about a foot, making the bed squeak. Iason lay on the bed and got his bearings. He thought back to the times he had Riki perform, and would now have to perform if his Prince was ever going to get over his grumpy mood.

"What would you like me to do...Master?" Iason spoke, as he looked to the darkened corner.

Riki was surprised by the request, but kept his tone low. He wanted this issue resolved.

"I want you to sit on the pillows next to the bed, and pleasure yourself." Riki whispered.

Iason rose from the bed, and walked seductively to the group of pillows they used for meditation. He sat down facing Riki and began to stroke his cock which by now had lost it's erection. He could still feel Riki's anger, and was also aware that Riki was blocking his thoughts.

He stroked his cock back to it's full size, then slowly closed his eyes, as his breathing became heavy and releasing a quiet moan. His body was tense, as his legs were beginning to tremble with his aroused state.

"Open your legs more." Riki's voice was steady, "And let me see your eyes, I want them on me."

Riki's cock began to twitch, as Iason was stunning as his back arched with his rising excitement.

"Faster," Riki's voice now betrayed his own excitement.

He untied the straps to his leather pants, releasing his own growing erection. He began to stroke himself, as Iason's hand now stroked in a familiar fever pitch. He was getting close, because his body was now transforming. His golden hair swayed above his head, and his eyes turned dark blue.

"Stop!" Riki commanded, as Iason now released his cock which pulsed with excitement. "Now come here my love, and pleasure me.

Iason's breathing was labored, and he was a bit put off by the timing of Riki's command which was probably done to bring the point across. Iason's face was flushed, as he rose from the pillows, and walked rather sensually towards the chair Riki was sitting in, waiting to be instructed. His cock swayed from side to side, and couldn't recall the last time it ever did that, considering he's always been in control at one level or another in his intimate encounters.

Riki slowly raised his eyes to meet Iason's. "Kneel down, and bring this lesson to an end." Riki's dark eyes were steady on Iason. Iason looked down at Riki's aroused state. He knew he wanted this, but was still blocked from his mind. It was only the second time Riki has done this, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Their connection within their minds was unique among their contemporaries, ancient or not. Iason felt the stillness of his mind rather uncomfortable. It reminded him of their recently altered relationship when Riki was in his position, and he wondered what was going on in his then Pet mongrel's mind.

"Yes, Master.." Iason whispered, which brought only a hint of a smile to Riki's face.

Iason gracefully lowered himself before Riki, and as he took Riki's cock in his hand, he looked up trying to see if he was still angry. When Riki's expression returned to one of an angry Lord, he decided to give him the best blow job he could muster. It would not be so hard, since his cock was ready to erupt anyway.

Iason's hair was still swaying gently, as his cock throbbed between his legs. Riki watched as Iason began slowly, and then sucked on him with deliberate ease. Knowing exactly how Riki loved to be serviced. He looked into Riki's eyes, as he took him all into his mouth, and caressed his cock with his skillful tongue, which made Riki spread his legs out a bit more.

Iason ran his hand up his abdomen, and tugged at his nipples through the black silky material of his shirt. Riki's body reacted, as his cock began to pulse in his mouth. Iason now raised his other hand, and gently placed it behind Riki's waist and pulled him forward just a bit.

He waited to see if Riki would protest, but Riki remained quiet. Only his soft breathing could be heard. Iason stopped only for a moment to tug at his leather pants, and pulled them down and off each leg all the while his gaze never wavered.

In silence Iason once again took his cock sucked on him with more force. He raised one hand towards Riki's lips and wondered if Riki would open his mouth. Riki at first did not, making Iason look up with a sad expression across his face.

But as Iason was about to recoil his hand, Riki slowly opened his mouth allowing Iason to place two fingers in. Riki slowly licked them, and sucked on them sensually for a few moments. When Iason removed them, he once again pulled Riki out towards him a bit more with his arm, he placed one finger at his entrance, and penetrated.

Riki's cock now pressed against the back of his throat, and Iason knew he would not last much longer, as Riki began to moan. Iason felt his heart ache for Riki, and perhaps this was a lesson for them both. Even though Riki had blocked his mind, he could still feel the ache in his heart.

Riki now placed one hand on Iason's head, and stoked his hair, but as his excitement increased, his transformation would expose his state of mind. As if knowing this, he decided to move forward to more pleasant things, as Iason would have him erupt too soon. He placed his other hand on Iason's and spoke.

"That is good Iason, now go to the bed, and lay on your stomach." Riki gave Iason his first real smile.

Iason's face brightened up, and returned the smile, "Yes Master.."

Iason's gaze held his for a moment, then he rose and once again walked over to the bed. But this time he walked with confidence, as he looked over his shoulder giving Riki a smoldering look. Riki swallowed hard, as he quickly stripped off his shirt, and made his way to the bed. Iason lay on the bed rather awkwardly, as his massive erection needed some desperate relief, but dared not do anything to jeopardize Riki's mood.

"Spread your legs a bit more my love." Riki whispered, which brought a smile to Iason's face.

Riki gently caressed Iason's legs, then leaned down to kiss his flesh. This brought chills to Iason's body, as Riki next spread him and licked the pink spiral that now begged to be fucked. Iason moaned as Riki penetrated Iason and wiggled his tongue making the excited Intellect raise his hips a bit for more stimulation. Riki reached beneath his hips and now stroked Iason with long deliberate strokes.

After a few moments, Riki made his way to his shoulders gently pushing his hair to the side and kissing his neck. Iason clenched his jaw as Riki now positioned his body over his, and as Iason spread his legs a bit more, felt Riki penetrate his inner sanctum.

It was no longer an angry Lord taking his conquest, but a lover wishing to share the pleasure. Riki began with gentle thrusts at first, enjoying the pull from Iason's excited state. A feeling they both relished. Within moments, Iason felt the presence of Riki's mind reaching out to his.

"I love you Iason..." Riki began, "You and I have experienced two lifetimes as lovers..." Riki's thrusts were picking up steam, as his hips now slapped against Iason's ass. "But I will never be made to feel inferior in your presence..."

"Oh love..." Iason began, as his voice wavered, "I...never meant for you to feel that way.." Iason's body grew tense, as his essence rose and his body trembled. "I took my teasing too far, I see this now." Iason turned his face towards Riki's who now balanced his body over his as he now thrust with more force.

They were close to the end and their bodies began to glow, as the two could truly feel the emotional release of their feelings over their first real disagreement. The Sentinel's Chariot began to vibrate, and the air was filled with static. As their hearts cried out with passion they released their energy into the early morning air.

Some would have thought the sun was rising, while others were roused from their sleep as the familiar wave of energy in close proximity made most of them roll over and smile. The Lords were on board.

Riki lay on top of Iason, as they breathed hard. After a few moments, Riki pulled out, and lay next to him. He covered his face with his arm, as the emotional encounter lingered in his mind. Iason turned his head to see Riki's face. But Riki remained silent. Iason did not feel his mind was blocked, but also did not like the silence. After a long moment, Iason spoke.

"Please tell me you have forgiven me my love...this silence is tearing up my heart..." Iason whispered as he reached to caress Riki's hair, and ran his fingers through it gently.

"Yes, my love.." Riki finally spoke, "I forgive you." Riki whispered back, as he removed his arm from his face, and turned to see Iason's eyes filled with tears.

He knew then, that Iason had suffered also in this their first fight since they had awakened. "Let's never do this..." Riki stopped then spoke again. "well at least never fight over this issue. I know we are bound to have disagreements, and this was a good lesson for the two of us. Do you not agree?"

Iason rose up on his side, and kissed Riki tenderly. "Yes, I do. I don't like the wall you put up. I feel lost as before when I couldn't sense your mind."

"I know." Riki whispered, "But you needed to be reminded that we have moved away from that relationship Iason. It is a sore spot I haven't worked out yet. Even if I did grow to love you then."

Riki pulled Iason down wrapped his arms around his neck, as Iason rolled on top of Riki, who instinctively opened his legs to receive Iason's body.

"But will you begrudge me the pleasure of feeling your warm flesh under my hand? You know I truly enjoy it as foreplay.." Iason's eyes smiled innocently, as he whispered. He kissed Riki's cheeks, and nibbled his way to Riki's ear, then his neck.

Riki moaned, as Iason ran his tongue from his neck to his lips. He gave Riki the most delicious kiss prodding his mouth open, and drinking from him with great passion.

"Mmm, you are something else.." Riki smiled as Iason continued to kiss his face, and then returned to his lips. "You are trying to sweeten me up aren't you my fetish-inclined lover. But as I said tonight, things will change. If you wish to continue certain aspects you consider foreplay, then be prepared to reap what you sow." Riki gave him a leveled look.

"Agreed." Iason spoke, "Are you ready for round two?" Iason pressed his hips against Riki's as his cock betrayed his growing arousal.

"Well, we probably woke everyone on board who wasn't awake, and more than likely blinded anyone outside the ship." Riki said with a bit of sarcasm. "I'm sure they all know that we are on board." Riki grinned.

Theo woke with a start, as the energy of Iason and Riki spiked, and the air was filled with static electricity. He recalled the previous night's festivities, as some of the crew spoke of their trip to Les Fidelis and the many mishaps to the ships systems whenever Iason and Riki were intimate.

He nearly choked on his dessert when the account of Lady Erin's awakening occurred, and the ship's crew were all running around in a panic, nearly bathing Iason and Riki in mineral oils, with Raimen's hair nearly catching on fire with the many candles that were lit. But he found the account of their eyes changing to a golden tone quite interesting, though Raoul's awakening did have a sobering effect on everyone.

Theo added to the many conversations that were being shared, that the Oracles were quite vocal when they felt Riki's presence on Yasuo. Theo mentioned that the Oracles were in a panic having seen him for the first time, thinking he was far too young to be so powerful.

On the other hand, he made them laugh when he told them about the alarms waking them all up in the middle of the night. The fact that no one knew how to turn off for nearly an hour was priceless. Theo said the Elders were like a hornets nest after it's been disturbed.

As Theo dressed he looked out the window seeing the first rays of sun extremely rewarding. No longer would he have to cater to the foolishness of the Elders, and even pitied them for the way things turned out. But he figured that when this storm was making it's way to Yasuo, the foolish Council chose the path that led to their own undoing.

Surely things could have gone better if they were more like him. Perhaps even a reconciling between clans. Those were the thoughts of one Elder, who hated the loss of life, any life regardless of race.

"Oh well." Theo spoke out loud, "You wouldn't listen my old friend. Damned fool."

He made his way to the kitchen to find his household buzzing with excitement, as the morning meal was being prepared. The natives were excited, and some were even singing as the dining hall was being set, and fresh flowers were being placed on the tables. Theo found Alex giving instructions to the housekeepers to freshen up the bath halls and to not disturb the resting guests. Theo could see the changes in Alex, even in the minor things. Alex turns to find Theo approaching.

"My Lord," Alex bows, "Is there anything you need?"

"Alex, you must start to make the transition from servant to Lord." Theo laughed quietly, "You need to delegate these duties to others. And please, call me Theo. I believe you have earned it more than anyone."

"That is what Lord Kai said." Alex whispered, "It's funny to hear it come from you. Though I have not yet reconciled the thought of calling you anything but Master." Alex smiled. "I just wanted our guests to have a good send off."

"Oh? I didn't know Lord Kai was up. I would think having his Queen in his bed would make it difficult to rise, no?"

"Yes he's an early riser, along with Lord Raoul. He asked that his Queen not be disturbed, and that she has a sweet tooth with regards to breakfast." Alex laughed, "He and Lord Raoul had some coffee earlier, and I over heard them speak of running diagnostics on their ships before they departed. He also had me join them and had me debrief him as to my observations over the battle." Alex spoke, as he continued to direct the staff.

"Well that can only be expected," Theo smiled, "He is giving you vital counsel as to how you should view the battle, and what to expect after the smoke clears. It is quite a feat to pull off what we did. It would have been a slaughter otherwise."

"He's invited me and Ajax to visit Amoi in a few months. He said he would like to have us attend some sort of Academy, I don't recall the name, but he said, Lord Raoul and Lord Raymone would be training us as to our new roles."

"That is incredible Alex!" Theo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know you two will benefit a great deal with this education. Yasuo will need strong leadership, and I can't think of anyone better fit for this role than you and Ajax."

"Speaking of leadership, he mentioned that even though he and the Royals have been restored to Amoi, they would take a secondary role to their Heirs." Alex smiled, "I have to admit, they were incredible in the battle! I have never seen such power."

Then breakfast should prove to be an enlightening affair, no?" Theo smiled.

"About that," Alex shook his head, "Lord Iason and the young Prince were not in their rooms this morning, and the servants mentioned they left before sunrise. And when we went to the guest rooms, the crew had all risen, and made their beds.

Most returned to their ships before anyone could say anything. I don't understand these Royals, they sure don't behave like nobles. With the exception of you, and a handful of Elders, the Elder Council and the true bloods never lifted a finger for anything except their carnal perversions."

"Yes, these Royals and their men are cut from a different cloth I'm afraid." Theo gave Alex a nod, as he pointed to Raimen who wondered out into the dining hall, following his nose to the kitchens. "See what I mean?" Theo smiled, as he and Alex followed Raimen to discover him sitting on a stool, watching the cook pull fresh sweet rolls out of the oven. He had already been served some coffee, and was smiling at the women.

"Good Morning my Lord," Theo smiled, "The sun had barely risen, and here you are! I hope you slept well?" Theo bowed.

Raimen gave him the most beautiful smile, as his blue eyes sparkled. "Oh my, yes!" Raimen spoke, as a plate filled with sweet rolls was place before him. "But I must say, I have your exquisite kitchen staff to blame for that. I was roused from my blissful slumber by the aroma of fresh coffee and these heavenly rolls."

Raimen took a big bite of sweet roll and a sip of coffee. The kitchen staff watched the tall Lord roll his eyes, and could not help but smile at his funny expressions. Theo could feel the morale in his house rise with the guests they were tending to. He knew they would be missed once they crossed over to the other side of the Path. But he also knew they had made great allies with the Royal Family.

"I am pleased you find our cooking to your liking." Theo spoke, "Might I inquire as to Lady Yuri's preference in her morning meal?"

Raimen's expression changed a bit as he thought, "Well, to be honest, I don't know. To me it was only yesterday that I knew her likes and dislikes. I could say with absolute certainty, that she eats very little, and enjoys a cup of tea with honey.

But she was on her own for nearly three hundred years, and I know she could not have had the best of meals during those turbulent years." Raimen's voice trailed off. He knew it would be the same for Erin with regards to Kai. "But we'll have to wait and see when she arrives." Raimen once again smiled, "She was rather happy with the wonderful meal you served last night, so I know she will love whatever you have on the menu."

The kitchen staff bowed, and as he was speaking Lady Yuri entered the kitchen. She was dressed for travel, and looking rather refreshed. Her long blond hair was placed in a high pony tail, with a cascade of curls down both sides of her face. Her eyes found Raimen right away, and a most beautiful smile came across her lips.

"Ah, there you are!" Yuri spoke, "I turn my back for one moment and you are off wondering the halls."

Theo and the staff bowed as she made her way to Raimen and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed Raimen.

"You taste sweet my love." Yuri kissed him once again, making Raimen place a hand behind her head, and hold the kiss. The staff blushed a bit, to see the lovers so close. Yuri smiled, as Raimen dipped her slowly and kissed her a bit more.

"Dearest.." Yuri protested, "we're making the household uncomfortable."

"Far from it my fair Queen," Theo countered, "we are most pleased with your reunion." Theo clapped his hands, and the kitchen staff went on with their preparations. Theo turned to the door and shooed away the housekeepers that had followed the young Queen to the kitchen. No doubt all were smitten with the couple.

"Come my love," Yuri pulled Raimen's hand, "let's sit in the dining hall, and let these wonderful people tend to their duties." Raimen nodded as he picked up his coffee cup and tried to take his sweet rolls with him.

"Here my Lord," Alex stepped forward, "let me take that for you."

"Why thank you Alex." Raimen smiled, and followed where he was being led by Yuri.

They made their way to the dining hall, and were quickly served. As their plates were being brought out, Erin walked into the dining hall and sat down. She did not look as fresh as Yuri and Raimen, and at first they wondered if something was wrong. Before they could inquire, Erin spoke.

"No, no I am alright." Erin rubbed her temples. "There was so much activity in close proximity to me, it was hard to sleep.." Erin managed to smile, "But it was wonderful to feel so much love in this Estate."

Yuri and Raimen blushed a bit, knowing her empathic abilities must have been working overtime to block everyone out. Yet they wondered how Kai fared.

"I'll tell you what," Erin pointed a finger at Raimen and Yuri, "we shall have to sit down with our sons, and help them manage their powers while they...are.."

"Intimate?" Raimen spoke, "Yes, well that has been an on going issue." He looked at both Yuri and Erin. "It's not so much that they lack control like a pair of teenagers, as it is channeling it back into their core.

And you also have to realize that they do not have the same powers as us four. They wield an incredible amount of energy. They've managed to stop the Sentinel's Chariot once, and we were extremely lucky that ship is an A-Class battle ship. We were adrift for a while." Raimen laughed.

Erin and Yuri stared at Raimen as he spoke of stopping Amoi's most advanced ship as if it happened all the time. Which they would eventually learn that it did.

"But surely they can be trained," Yuri added, "I saw incredible power in the time I was alive, and our Clansmen had to keep it turned on at all times. I believe they will adjust as well."

"Yes, well Iason and Riki are not like us..or them." Raimen spoke in between bites of bacon and eggs. "We have seen them do things we cannot. And they can channel this power at incredible levels, that would normally drain you and I in a heartbeat."

"Are they really so strong my love?" Yuri asked, as she nibbled on a roll. She had added honey to her tea. So not much changed there, which pleased Raimen.

Erin waved for Theo to join them, although he waved her off. But as Yuri and Raimen turned in his direction, he found he had no choice, as Raimen pulled out a chair next him. Theo was brought a cup of coffee and was now being served his meal.

"I must add to Lord Raimen's observation my fair Queens. They are indeed strong. But they are also quite young. They will adapt and evolve as they harness that power and begin to scale back on their own. In learning about them, and your past, I've come to understand what lies in their core."

The three royals stopped eating. "And what is that Theo?" Erin spoke.

"It is love...incredible love. It leaves their bodies and has the power to effect anyone they choose.

In observing them these few days, I've seen them linked from great distance, and not only use their own powers, but they can channel others like you Lord Raimen and Lord Kai. Is this not what occurred when they rescued those young medics?"

Raimen looked over at Erin, "Yes, I must agree. This link they have is unique to us all. I believe they have been able to channel this power by being synchronized the way they are. I have seen the strength they have when they enter the mind of someone. They work flawlessly in the mind's eye. It is a link that developed before the were awakened. And as you two have seen, when they team up, they are a force to be reckoned with."

Erin and Yuri were silent as they listened. Raimen looked up to find Kai enter the Estate, and be led to the dining hall. He bent down and gave Erin a gentle kiss. There was a softness in his eyes, that Raimen had not seen in the weeks they were alone. Probably the same one he saw on his face when he looked in the mirror this morning. Yes, Kai was well.

"Good morning my love," Erin whispered, "And what have you been up to so early in the morning?"

Kai was seated next to Erin, as he was being served breakfast. His long black hair was tied loosely down his back with a leather tie, and he was also dressed for travel. A similarity Raimen noted.

"Good morning my dear friends, the crews are making preparations for our departure. Commander Darius is making some minor repairs to his ship, from his fight with the two Elder ships he encountered before he arrived." Kai took a stab at his bacon, and bit down on a piece of toast.

"Dear, we were speaking with regards to Iason and Riki's inner powers." Erin began, "Raimen has told us that they have yet to master channeling their release to their core."

"That is the damnedest thing," Kai spoke, "But to be fair to the young ones, they harness an incredible power." Kai laughed, "It takes some getting used to and at first I thought it was just their inexperience, which is also true but as Raimen no doubt told you, it is an incredible surge." Kai drank his coffee. "But I have to hand it to them, they are on the right track by of all things, their meditation exercises.

Erin and Yuri gave Kai a questionable look, while Raimen only nodded, and continued eating. "And we have Elder Petros to thank for that. He took your Iason and taught him how to meditate and focus. We've seen this first hand with Yousi's awakening.

But when Raoul was unraveling, Riki held his mind in check. Then the two of them together helped Raoul awaken. It was no small feat my dear Ladies, we should not make light of their, how did Iason put it?" Kai looked at Raimen.

"Oh, he said there was a learning curb." Raimen answered. "They know of their inadequacies far better than us. They awoke on their own, with no guidance, and in the most horrifying of circumstances."

Erin raised her hand to her lips. "Alone? Oh Kai..." Erin gave him a concerned look. "The poor dears, and without mother and father to ease their suffering."

Yuri looked at Kai. They also suffered, yet their sons helped them all return. She thought of her many years alone, but to have the memories come back so suddenly and with no one who understood this, or them, must have been hell.

"Well, those two pups still require our guidance." Kai spoke as he took a stab at his bacon, "This is their world, their time. We are back to undo the turmoil between Clans, and set matters straight. We can do this because we four will be their strength; just as they were to each other. I know if it wasn't for Raimen who helped me keep it together at first, I would have gone mad. But to their credit and that of Lady Jupiter's, we both came through. Is this not so Raimen?"

Raimen was now enjoying a bit of fruit. "Yes, when Iason found me in my mind, at first I did not understand, and had they not been there, my awakening would have been far more traumatic. Lady Jupiter was quite the den mother." Raimen smiled. "Of course Kai thought I was a ghost come to haunt him," Raimen rolled his eyes, "I had to threaten him before he would budge!"

Yuri had taken Raimen's hand in hers while Kai and Raimen spoke of their awakening. She could see in Kai's eyes the magnitude of their experience. She didn't have time to grieve when Erin helped her awaken. Perhaps it was because the first thoughts that registered in her mind were that she was back, and that Riki had been taken.

A mother's worry, and a wife's heartache were more than enough to make her focus on what was ahead of them. Perhaps when all the dust settles, and they are a family once again, she can let go of her past anxieties.

Theo could feel the increase of emotions coming from the four parents, as Lords, Queens, wives and husbands discussed their concerns over Iason and Riki. As emotions varied individually, he could see the great love they all shared. He felt Amoi was truly going to see incredible changes.

"If I may make an observation my Lords." Theo began, as the four of them turned to him, "In seeing the young Prince and Lord Iason in Lord Raoul's mind, I can tell you that they are quite adjusted to their roles. I believe that the wealth of experience, and the love you have for your heirs is what is best for them. They only lack the support of family, as they had none before they even knew who they were. Is this not so?"

Theo looked at them as they let his words sink in.

"But now that you four have returned, and with the discovery of your fallen, your world will be filled with the past. You four will be the cornerstone for them to build on. And I see much love among you. Give them the room to grow, yet be there to help them weed out the difficult issues that may arise. I am most proud of them, and yet they are not my sons. You should be proud."

Kai nodded his head in agreement. The Queens were a bit of a mess, more Erin than Yuri, but they all agreed. Kai looked over at Alex who stood by the wall ready to attend his Master. Ajax had entered the dining hall in the middle of the conversation, and both listened to Theo's counsel. Kai smiled at the young men, and waved at them to approach the table.

"You two will be the cornerstone for your people," Kai began, "that is why you two must come to Amoi and undergo training at the Firm. It will give you the foundation you need to lead your people. It was no easy task to lead such a vast number of people, but the two of you did not waver."

"Thank you my Lord." Alex spoke, "We were quite fortunate to have you lead both our and your people on Yasuo."

"Well, you only required a small push, and favorable odds." Kai smiled, "At least the casualties were lower than if it was just our sons who had arrived."

"And don't forget your fair Queens, my Lord." Theo spoke, "You certainly were a sight to see fighting alongside our people. It is something we will never forget."

"Well, I'm certain we will be seeing more of you and your people," Erin spoke, "If I know my Lord Husband, he will make certain you have what you need to help the people of Yasuo rebuilt and thrive. You may not know this, but the young Prince was groomed for this very thing, once upon a time. I'm sure you will see him also."

"We are most humbled by your consideration," Ajax spoke for the first time. Being the quieter one between he and his brother, he felt compelled to speak. "My brother and I will look forward to traveling to your world. We have much to learn in terms of leading our people."

Theo beamed with pride as Alex and Ajax spoke. He rescued them from the last cleansing by the Alaric Elders, and had them grow up in his Estate, only young children at the time. It was not an all out event like this was, but there were many natives in key positions that were killed. To see them grow and mature into intelligent young men was due to his own love for them. He could only hope that the proper education under Lord Kai's direction would only improve in the quality of life for all on Yasuo.

With their meals finished, the Queens excused them selves as they were off to gather their things before heading to the ships. Kai and Raimen were going to check up on the crews, and Theo decided to tag along. Alex and Ajax had many things on their plate, as the destruction would need to be cleaned up. The would see their new found friends and allies depart when the time came.


	36. Chapter 36

The Lost Chapter 36: Realities and Royalty

The first night was filled with much celebrating, as Lords and Queens made their way throughout every part of the Sentinel's Chariot. There would be many in the days and weeks to come, and no one was more pleased about this than Jupiter herself. She was finally able to hear from the Royals and most pleased to see Lady Yuri sitting before her, as Iason led the briefing to bring her up to date with the mission.

Kai was proud of both him and Riki's performance, thinking to himself how far the two young lords had come in such a short time.

Raimen had excused himself from the briefing, as Yuri inexplicably rose from her chair and walked out of the conference room. This was both alarming and worrisome to Kai and Iason, as they watched Raimen go after Yuri. Iason was about to follow his parents, when Riki touched his hand, and shook his head.

"It's alright Iason, your father needs to be the one to comfort her." Riki whispered, "We both know this."

It was true, there were to be many moments like this where Yuri would find herself overwhelmed by the facts. There would be many new and not so new revelations being given about their past, and the present state of her new reality. She had not allowed herself to ponder the awakening of her body, much less her soul due to the call to arms.

Moreover, Erin's concerns for Riki and the men forced her to move in haste. Yuri was tossed into a reality she was unprepared to face, but this did not prevent her from joining her closest friend, and lover. That Raimen and Kai were also alive in the present was incredible enough, but Iason and Riki?

Yuri found her way to the observation lounge outside the mess hall. She gazed at the amber glow of the wormhole they had been traveling for over a day. She knew that when they emerged from this portal in space, she would be back to her own part of the galaxy; on familiar ground.

She knew they would spend time on Aristia before making their homecoming to Amoi. Jupiter had informed them that there would be a large celebration similar to Iason and Riki's homecoming. This both pleased her, and terrified her. She had listened to Kai's experience with his first few days and the sadness of recognizing people who had no idea who he was.

Would it be the same for her? Souls lost in battle, loved, mourned, and buried. Kai's haunting gaze did not escape her eyes when he spoke. It was a familiar look to her. She was now feeling rather silly having run out of the briefing with Jupiter, and knew she probably worried everyone. As she made to stand from her seat she noticed Raimen standing at the entrance. He smiled weakly as he stepped forward.

"I am a coward." Raimen whispered, "I've seen you internalize your thoughts, fears and worries. Yet I'm always standing at a distance afraid to reach for you, guilty of not being there to comfort you. Because I don't know what you experienced. I feel guilty for wishing you had also died shortly after me, in order to spare you all the years in solitude with my corpse staring at you in silence."

Yuri's face paled with his confession. "Raimen..."

"I only came to realize how much you and Kai suffered early in our mission. When his mind was still haunted with the souls of the fallen. I saw first hand what he survived, and in the end was killed by one of my loyal Sentinels. Out of some misplaced duty to end his life so he would not suffer death in the hands of Elders. Coincidentally, it was the eve of destruction for Amoi, and the birth of Jupiter."

Raimen walked up to Yuri and they both sat down, as he continued to talk. Yuri's eyes were saddened to hear Raimen's personal thoughts. For hundreds of years she yearned to hear his voice in the storage facility below Jupiter's matrix. And now that he was there doing exactly that, she didn't like it. He was suffering, and she was the reason. She wanted to make it stop.

"Yuri, you don't need to suffer alone. Please don't shut me out while you sort things out in your mind." Raimen whispered, "I am not like our empathic friends. I can't read your thoughts, though I do know my wife's heart. To me it was just yesterday when I was lost in death.

Raimen paused, "My life began less than a month ago, and less for Kai, Erin and you dearest. I spent two weeks watching his body being restored. Erin was just midway past her restoration in her maturation chamber, and you my love...you were just a hope in Jupiter's labs. I felt so alone without any of you. It can't possibly compare to your loneliness, but I felt it just the same."

Yuri's hands reached out to Raimen. She caressed his face, and looked deeply into his eyes. The hint of tears began to grow, and she felt the weight of his heart in his gaze.

"Oh Raimen.." Yuri began, "I know I am a mess of emotions right now. It is just as Kai and Riki spoke. There is a need for me to give time and reflect upon all I lost...and only now have gained back. Please do not fret, I will sort these thing out. I know you and Kai probably felt anxious to be introduced to the masses. Erin and I will probably go through the same emotions now that we are all finally reunited. But it will be wonderful."

Yuri leaned close to Raimen and gave him a gentle kiss. It was very much the same conversation they had in their private reunion the night before.

_**Theo's Estate the night before...**_

Raimen had taken Yuri's hand and slowly led her down the corridor to the suite prepared for them. At first Yuri blushed to be led away from the gathering, as Kai and Erin were still dancing in the late hours of the celebration. But Raimen felt inclined to have his wife now, as his heart ached to hold her in his lover's embrace.

In her mind, she could hear Erin whisper, "Let the suffering end my love, enjoy the love of your youth, and hold him tight..."

Yuri felt her heart racing, as they stepped into their suite. The bed had been turned over, and candles had been lit. The fireplace gave the room a warm glow, and wine had been poured. She felt Raimen's eyes on her, as he closed the door.

"I have desired you from the moment I discovered you were on your way. My heart could have lit the evening sky my love."

Raimen took Yuri into his arms and gently kissed her lips, them more passionate as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Yuri reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to reach her tall Lord. Raimen gently pulled her up and carried her before the bed lowering her upon the soft comforter. He knelt down and raised the hem of her gown, as she pointed her toes, and he removed her shoes, revealing the silk stockings that were held by garter belts.

Raimen's eyes danced with excitement as he began to unwrap his prize. Yuri knew how much Raimen loved ruffles and ties, and was thankful Erin also knew this as she packed the perfect gown down to the lace garters, and satin undergarments.

It made her wonder whether she foresaw a victory and reunion, or was it just wishful thinking? And by looking at Raimen's expressions, she knew he was happy. Raimen's patience was endearing, as he peeled away layer by layer the beautifully scented gown. Yuri found herself nearly completely disrobed, before she got her hands on his coat and sash.

"You look absolutely stunning my love," Yuri finally spoke, "I find your coat brings out the color of your eyes, but not necessary at the moment.."

"Oh? And how do you propose to rectify this issue?" Raimen smiled.

"Let's try this," Yuri pulled the royal blue coat off Raimen's shoulders and let it drop on the floor behind him. She next tugged at his golden sash. "This truly brings out the color of your hair..but I love the way the candlelight brings out your highlights..."

"And what will you do now? It is a nice shade of gold, is it not?" Raimen loved her game.

"Let's do this," Yuri grinned, as she slowly unwrapped the golden sash from around Raimen's waist and let it drop also. Raimen's white silk shirt was next, as Yuri unbuttoned the high collar, and ever so deliberately did the same until Raimen's bare chest exposed his porcelain skin.

Yuri could see the growing desire in Raimen's eyes and in his trousers, as he cock was unmistakably aroused. As Yuri reached for his trouser flap, Raimen leaned in and took her mouth passionately. Perhaps their game was taking too long for the now eager Lord, as he undid his pants, and then pushed Yuri back on the bed gently. He rained kisses over all her face, and loved the fact that her heart was beating just as fast as his own.

"I love you Yuri," Raimen whispered, "I remember that those were my final words to you...but now, they are the first as I take you in my arm and love you once again. I thank the gods for this moment."

Raimen felt Yuri tugging away at his shirt and pants, as she caressed his body against hers. She loved the way Raimen's lips smiled within her own, then stopped, rose from the bed and undressed. Yuri was about to do the same, but found Raimen over her body quickly protesting.

"I would love to finish this project my love," Raimen tugged at the many lace ties, until he finally exposed Yuri's beautifully draped body. "Perfect..." Raimen whispered, as he slowly lowered his head, and kissed her breasts. "Oh..Yuri.."

"Yes, dearest?" Yuri moaned, as Raimen caressed her body, loving the softness of her warm flesh against his own. "You are mine once again.." Yuri's words were only above a whisper, but loud enough for Raimen to hear.

"Yes my Queen, I am." Raimen's eyes filled with the same familiar wetness that he'd kept in check the whole day as they battled. Not wanting his emotions to cloud his focus, at least not more than normal, for the brainy Intellect. "Yours forever never meant more to me now that we have traveled across space and time, thousands of years later. Only to find you in the oddest of places in a world torn by the very thing that separated us. I count myself blessed."

Yuri reached up to caress Raimen's cheek, only to feel the tears roll down his face as he closed his eyes to take in her caress.

"My love, I spent many a decade wondering what I would say to you the day you returned. Though I never imagined it would be centuries before this would become a reality." Yuri felt Raimen's body tremble, as he listened. "Dearest, look at me. We are back, we are alive and we are still in love."

"Yes, this is true." Raimen lifted Yuri's leg as he positioned himself for entry, and as he kissed Yuri once again, slowly penetrated.

Yuri gasped, as she took in all of Raimen. A feeling she had longed for in silence. The warmth of his cock reaching deeply in areas long forgotten, as her memories of many a Lord courted her during the loneliness. Yet she relented, refusing the warmest of them, and for this Yuri was also loved and respected.

"Ah..Raimen, if memory serves me, I was never quite able to take you all in.." Yuri spoke as her past life with Raimen was a delicate and gentle affair, as his knowledge of her fragile state was always of great concern. Yet he found her body was quite capable now as he pressed forward, filling her completely.

"I guess we've proven that to be untrue my love, see?" Raimen looked down at his Queen, as they both took a moment to look between them. "Now why did we ever listen to your mother? Hm?" Raimen gave Yuri a mischievous smile, as he now began to piston against her body, and Yuri raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"What a wonderful sensation...ah! My love...I feel you pulse within...and it's a wonderful sensation!"

Raimen dove into her breasts once again, as their fever began to rise. The discovery of new and acknowledged physical abilities sparked the couple to press harder, and deeper then they had ever dared.

Yuri's delicate state was no longer an issue, and perhaps it never was. This was a way for Yuri's mother to protect her since Intellect men were well endowed by nature. It was not unusual to learn of young maidens being injured by their Intellect grooms, and so both Yuri's mother and Raimen's counseled him to be _gentle_.

If their mother's could see them now, it was all for nothing, as Yuri reveled in her new found ability to enjoy her husband just a bit more than before. She was always envious of Erin and her ability to take in all of Kai, and she felt she was always missing out.

Sure they shared a foursome relationship, however only had intercourse with their husbands. The two couples loved to watch their spouses pair off in Queens and Lords, finding the men quite exciting in their couplings.

This train of thought now burned in her mind, as Raimen wrapped his arms around Yuri and rolled over, making her straddle his body. She instinctively raised her body in fear of discomfort, but with the discovery of that being just a precautionary wife's tale, she began to lower her body down onto Raimen's cock. This made Raimen raise an eyebrow, seeing Yuri take on his length once more.

"Yuri..." Raimen gasped, as she bit her lip, and felt her body stretch to take him all in.

The young Queen opened her eyes and gave Raimen a lustful smile. "I believe this is going to be an amazing night." Yuri reached for Raimen's hand and placed it on her breast, "I will not deny your body what it has always craved," Yuri began to rock her hips forward and grind against Raimen's cock, which now throbbed in his excitement.

She had longed to do as Erin did with Kai. And recalling her movements over his body as she straddled the Warrior Lord, she began to imitate their movements.

Raimen felt as if he was going to lose his mind, as the doors to Yuri's body were all opened, and he would now love her completely, and without reservation. Yuri placed her hands on Raimen's chest, and began to moan with the waves of pleasure which rose within her and released her first of many orgasms.

Raimen watched Yuri's eyes darken, as her long blond hair began to dance serenely about her body. The clips and ties that held her beautiful blond hair all fell out, as if released by the wind itself. She smiled sweetly one moment, then as the waves returned, she bit her lips and lusted over her lover's body.

Raimen felt his cock was about to burst as his eyes took in the blush of Yuri's face, and the gaze she conveyed to his own. He placed his hands on her hips and began to lift her and pull her down in his race to join his lover in ecstasy. Raimen sat up on the bed, and now devoured Yuri's breasts as her body trembled with the wave of her second orgasm; and she began to glow.

This triggered Raimen's internal core and he also began to glow. The candles flickered as their power rose, and as Raimen removed his lips from her breasts to cry out, he ejaculated in unison with her third orgasm. Raimen loved that she experienced such a wave and held his cock tightly within her.

"Raimen...I ...I have so missed your touch." Yuri breathed, as their fever continued, in yet another wave of energy as they both released and absorbed into their inner core. "Oh my...you have always...managed to keep me filled my Lord husband even after we've ridden wave after wave."

"It is you who keeps me hungry for more..." Raimen now pulled Yuri off his cock, "Here love, turn around, I want to embrace you from behind..."

Yuri got on her hands and knees, as she looked at Raimen taking in her body from behind. He reached between her legs and felt the wetness of her aroused state; and he wanted to taste it. He stopped from penetrating Yuri, and instead pulled her legs apart as he reached with his hands and separated her lips loving the honey that tasted so sweet.

Yuri moaned, as Raimen's lips dove in and tasted the mixture of their fevered coupling. It was a moment long waited for, and thoroughly enjoyed by both. As Raimen continued his exploration of the woman he adored, Yuri found her body recalling the pleasures long since passed, and pushed away the recall of being alone.

Raimen's hands caressed her every curve, and each point where her pulse throbbed in her excitement. He pressed his face forward and loved the scent of her womanhood.

"Ah..Raimen!" Yuri cried out. Raimen knew this was the right moment, and now positioned himself behind her. Yuri would for the first time, drink from the unquenchable desire to feel Raimen's passion unleashed.

"You are perfect...my love." Raimen spoke through clenched teeth, as he held back in order not to harm Yuri. But once he was within her grasp, he felt her push back and take in the final inches of his well endowed member.

Raimen balanced himself on one hand, as he pressed forward and wrapped his other hand around her body to where her breast now moved in sequence to match his thrusts. Raimen knew he would not last long, as his moans now echoed in Yuri's mind.

The many moments spent in blissful release were now coming to a head in this last race to the finish line. Their bodies were wet with the labor of their union, and as Yuri placed her head down on the bed and trembled with one more orgasm, Raimen cried out and collapsed onto her back.

Raimen gently pulled out, and lay next to Yuri and gazed at her half closed eyes, which conveyed her blissful state. Yuri reached for Raimen, as he now pulled her next to his body. Her back was moist from their efforts and he could still feel her heart beating against his embrace. Raimen kissed her neck, which made Yuri turn her head and meet him half way for a kiss.

"I have waited for such a moment my love, where the eyes that now gaze back at me are filled with life." Yuri whispered. Her voice was low and steady as she watched every line of Raimen's face change and his eyebrows furled just a bit, as the weight of her words struck him.

"I-I can't begin to imagine...and I wasn't even there to see you awaken." Raimen's voice trembled a bit, "Jupiter told me that I would experience survivor's guilt, yet I did not survive, you did. I simply died. Yet my heart aches to hear such sadness." Raimen became silent as his face was reflected in Yuri's eyes, in a soft and yet understanding way.

"There were many such moments dearest, when I pondered what the conversations between lovers separated by war, suffering and death would be like when they faced the echoes of the past. At least those were a few of the thoughts I often wondered about when the days were long, and the death toll was high.

It was what motivated me to do all I could to save the fallen. It was all we had. But Raimen, you can not continue to blame yourself. You and Kai were not in control of your minds, and we as Intellects and Warriors were not prepared for what befell Amoi. We had not used our powers in decades, except in ceremony, and even then in the strictest amounts. It was our way, our accord within our three Clans."

"I know dear, but I left you to suffer.." Raimen began before Yuri turned around to face him. There was a different look in her eyes now, and it was not from a refined Royal, bred in the most noble of families. It was a knowing expression, one he's seen quite a bit from another survivor. That being Kai.

"Nonsense. I will not hear another word of this Raimen. There is nothing to be done about what happened. And frankly, I am far more interested in the here and now, and not on the past that is now the dust below Jupiter's tower.

So please stop this train of thought, it is only going to make you ill with guilt and me sad with recollection. Feel this," Yuri took Raimen's hand, and placed it over her left breast. "Now this is real, the heart below is alive and is pounding quite anxiously for you to stop this talk of guilt and sadness. Id' rather have take me, and make me cry out with passion."

Raimen smiles at Yuri's resolve. The once gentle, fragile princess whom he long past felt would break in his arms, was now made of sturdier stuff. This made his eyes sparkle with excitement, as Yuri now leaned forward and in an uncharacteristic move, took his mouth hard forcing Raimen to fall back onto his back. Yuri bit down gently on his neck, and reached down his abdomen to stroke is waking cock.

"Yesss," Yuri moaned as she made her way down his body to stop here and there to place gently love bites which made Raimen's cock spring back to life. Raimen loved the sigh that came from Yuri's lips as she took his cock in her hands, and tenderly kissed it; then began to lick it from base to tip. The mixture of their past coupling once again sparking her desire to place is cock in her mouth and swirl her tongue around it. "Mmm wonderful..."

Raimen grinned from ear to ear, as he got up on his elbows to watch Yuri's head go up and down on his member. He loved the curb of her back, and her slender waist that lead to her round yet quite firm backside. Raimen bit his lip when she began to suck with more force, making his body react and thrust his hips into her mouth.

Yuri now caressed his legs, as he parted his knees knowing his lover would next penetrate him to a spot she knew so well.

"Oh..." Raimen gasped, as Yuri penetrated a second finger finding the small round mass that would would have Raimen squirming for release. "Yuri...oh babe...that is...so nice.." Raimen lifted his hips, as Yuri made contact with is sweet spot. Raimen cried out, and found his body trembling for release. "I..Yuri, I'm going to-"

Yuri stopped as he was about to cry out once more knowing Raimen's inner squeezing muscles were the signal in his pending release. Raimen had transformed once more, and Yuri's own excitement had her wet once again, setting her transformation on fire. She once again mounted Raimen, to which the extremely aroused Lord grabbed her tight, and rose from the bed, and pressed her against the wall near their bed. Yuri had her legs wrapped around Raimen's waist, as he thrust in a maddening pace. Yuri held his cock tight, enjoying the friction his thrusts were creating.

"Oh...Raimen! Harder!" Yuri's voice echoed in his ears, as Raimen felt his essence rise in Yuri's moans and cries.

"Yuri..my love!" Raimen took her mouth hard, as Lord and Queen gave in to ecstasy and released their passion. As with all things that now became familiar, they immediately absorbed their release within their body's core. Raimen's eyes matched his wives in intensity, and they looked hard and deep, as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

But they weren't empathic like their lovers Kai and Erin. Those two were always able to tell them their thoughts in their minds. But this was not a foursome, nor a trade in lovers where Kai and Raimen knew their every idiosyncrasies; every nuance of their relationship. It was both amazing and extremely sensual.

The moves between Raimen and Yuri were choreographed, yet incredibly sexy with fond memories of surprise moves sprinkled here and there. But after so much time, and Yuri's evolved personality, this was a dream come true for Raimen. He felt the gloves could now come off, and he could now love Yuri with unbridled passion.

"I am going to like this." Raimen breathed hard, as he held Yuri up against the wall.

"Like what dearest? Yuri looked at Raimen with curiosity.

"_This"_ Raimen gave Yuri a few thrust with his cock, which had lost very little of it's erection due to their excitement. "Deeper, harder, and with quite more excitement..."

"Yes, that is true my love," Yuri breathed hard, "why don't we continue this evening in the bath bath hall?"

Raimen smiled, "I think I'm going to truly _love_ this..."

Raoul sat quietly in one of the navigator's seat as he watched Yousi pilot the ship. In the hours that passed after Jupiter's briefing, many were moved by Lady Yuri's departure. It was understandable why she would make such an exit, and no one could blame her for feeling overwhelmed.

After all, the past nine months had been on surprise turn after another in the inner workings of one Ancient and quite sentient computer. Raoul found himself thinking of all the opportunities Jupiter would have had in the planning of her creator's comeback from the dust.

They were all pieces of the puzzle and were always within her grasp. But without the cornerstone the picture was always missing that one variable that was Iason. Jupiter had managed quite well in keeping her secrets to herself; such as the program to secure the Maidens.

To a mortal man it was difficult to grasp the complex planning and executing of each stage of her desired outcome. Even Ancients lived to be several centuries old, however the patience required for such an elaborate undertaking was over the heads of any of the survivors.

The fragility of their minds would never be able to fathom the mission to find the lost. But Jupiter did not have an expiration date looming over her, so many centuries passed before she could execute her renaissance.

Raoul punched some keys on one of the consoles to view the recorded logs by his sister Monique. He had been reading them since his awakening, and while he pondered the effects that time and solitude had on his twin, he could see the hope in her eyes.

"_Archive #49997: Monique Am_

My Dearest brother Raoul,

This day brings me one entry closer to you, as there are now only two of us left. Poor Vanessa, she is on her deathbed, yet she still manages to make me tea in the evening before turning in for the night. Do you recall her? If you are listening to this recording, then I would assume you are either on your way to escort us home, or you have already died, and have been restored. I will keep my hopes up that it's the latter. I don't think I could stand to see your beauty age before me, seeing that you are a few moments older than me. I tease dearest, I'd give anything to have you before me, and alive.

I know that my fate is sealed here on Les Fidelis, so the logical part of me knows you will not be arriving anytime soon. Which I am forever grateful, as you will not have the displeasure of seeing my face aged with time..."

Raoul stopped the recording for a moment, and stared at the image of Monique's face. Now close to two hundred eighty years old, the bloom of her face paled with a crown of white hair that only gave the slightest hint of her younger golden mane. The sparkle of her blue eyes had lost it's glow, and her lips trembled with emotion. She was thin, and her limbs frail with age. Raoul found it difficult to view the many images of her private recording's, as they chronicle the effects of time in the nearly three hundred years she had been missing from his life.

"Will I even recognize you Monique?" Raoul whispered to himself. He touched the monitor, and closed his eyes. "Will you recall me?" Raoul thought back to the moment he learned his whole family was together on Les Fidelis. His mother lay in her sarcophagus along with the rest of the household, while his father was stored in the vault of specimens. Raoul felt the gravity of all he'd survived.

It was only yesterday that his mind was awakened to the suffering of his lover, and the pain of dying for his Warrior Lord. One he lived to serve and protected with every fiber of his being. His mother took it upon her own shoulders to volunteer for the mission to save Amoi's future. Raoul now thought of Yui. The young Lord who won his heart under horrible conditions. A young man who also held the fate of his charge -the children of Amoi- in his hands.

Raoul finished the entry, as Monique recorded her farewell. She smiled at the recording device, and blew a kiss. "I shall save the first dance for you dearest bother, so don't forget." The recording device stopped, and Raoul stared at the monitor.

Yousi continued to pilot the Sentinel's Chariot, as the second day of their travel was coming to a close. Raoul stood up and without a word, made for the cargo bay. He wanted to pay his respects to Monique, as he's done every day since they were found. The ship was beginning to wind down, as the light conversations could be heard down the many corridors.

Raoul entered the cargo bay and stood before the large containers that held the remains. He looked to his left and found the thirty-two sarcophagus that held the remains of his household. Raoul stood in front of the stasis chamber holding Monique's remains. He closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the young woman sitting in the gardens of his ancient home. She loved to grow flowers and enjoyed the sun, and that is how he would always remember her during the difficult times.

"I will remember you like this my sister. Soon you will be growing flowers in our new home. I promise." Raoul placed his hand on the stasis chamber, "I miss your presence Monique. It is a part of my heart that can't be consoled, and I suffer to see you."

"We shall do just that my love..." The soft spoken voice of Yui echoed in the cargo bay. "There truly is an advantage to being able to pick up the thoughts and emotions of people. They are loud in my head, and I have a splitting headache." Yui walked up to Raoul, who took him into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"I would find this all unbearable if it wasn't for you my Love." Raoul spoke as he looked into Yui's eyes.

"Come Raoul," Yui tugged on is hand, "Let them rest just a bit longer. We shall soon be welcoming them into our warm embrace." Yui led Raoul out of the cargo hold, and down the corridor to their quarters. Their bodies craved the warmth and comfort that only the other could provide.

"I find myself wondering what it is you are thinking about my love," Raoul whispered, as he tugged at Yui's shirt. "I'm at a loss with your new abilities, and fear my mind will be an open book from now on."

Yui raised his arms up as Raoul pulled his shirt off over his head. He stared into Raoul's eyes, and after a long moment, spoke.

"Lady Erin told Katze and I that we should respect the privacy of the mind, and should only peer into another when there is good cause." Yui whispered, as he stroked Raoul's hair. "I promise this is how it will be."

"I should not be surprised that you were a slumbering empath. You always knew exactly what I liked, what I was feeling, and what I desired." Raoul smiled, "I am forever grateful, that you were always at arms length. Moreover, I am pleased you were restored after we became lovers."

"Yes, please remind me to thank you for that." Yui gave Raoul a saucy smile, "I believe the newly restored flesh if far better than the original, don't you agree?"

"Mmm let's put it this way, I am at the receiving end of that brilliant move on my part. So yes, I'd have to agree on that point." Raoul smiled, as he kissed Yui softly.

Raoul reached down to Yui's trousers, and pulled at the buttons that would now reveal Yui's state of arousal. This brought a smile to both men, as the feeling was mutual. Yui confirmed this when he reached to release the utility belt around Raoul's waist and found his cock pressing against the material of his own trousers.

"I see that you are quite eager yourself," Yui gave Raoul a sideways glance, before he quickly knelt down and began to unwrap his prize.

Raoul was surprised with his advances, as he was usually the one to instigate their encounters. On occasion Yui would be waiting for him holding a glass of wine, and wearing nothing at all but a smile. But this was perhaps Yui's way getting his mind off his family.

Whatever the reason, Raoul was grateful for his tenderness after the emotional mission they just experienced. No doubt Yui was also emotionally drained, but as the young man wrapped his hands around his cock, Raoul felt transported to another realm.

A place where life was beautiful and peaceful. Where the sun rose and set upon the eyes of his lover. Raoul had many lovers then, and a man such a Yui was yet to be born. But all that faded against he love he felt swallowed him whole the day Yui's eyes and his first made contact. It was a stirring felt deep within his soul, and nothing could contain the flood of emotions that carried Raoul's heart away.

"Yui..." Raoul whispered, as Yui now opened his mouth and began to love Raoul gently at first. But as the passion grew, Yui's mouth was soon replaced with his body, as Raoul pulled Yui up off his knees, and carried him off to their bed. Raoul tossed him playfully on the bed as he quickly undressed, all the while he watched Yui do the same. "You are correct, I am eager to bed you dearest."

Raoul joined Yui as he lay on top of his body. Their limbs entwined as the distance between them quickly disappeared. Raoul caressed Yui's body, making the young Lord light headed in Raoul's tight embrace. The journey for them had taken them both across time and literally across the universe.

Now their reunion has been just as exhilarating, as it has been dangerous. But they were safe now and the only thing that mattered, was that Raoul and Yui were now once again in each others arms.

"I find that my thoughts are everywhere," Yui whispered, "and yet they fill my mind with only the image of your face staring back at me; it must be true love."

Raoul caressed Yui's cheek as his body reacted to Yui's hands around his waist. Raoul balanced his body up on one of his elbows, as he pulled Yui's leg up with his other hand and began to grind against Yui's cock.

But when Yui wrapped his legs around his body, Raoul could not hold back and pressed his cock against his entrance. Yui could feel Raoul's member throb against his flesh, and this sparked the tall Lord to thrust his hips forward and penetrate. Yui held his breath as Raoul's gaze never wavered, but would only intensify as Yui's body surrendered to Raoul.

"Indeed." Raoul's low voice gave Yui chills. "I thought I had lost you forever Yui, yet here I am holding you in my arms," Raoul kissed Yui's lips, as he began to slowly piston against Yui. "I will not let a day go by without you knowing this."

Raoul's words echoed in Yui's mind, as the passion grew. Both men felt their bodies tingle as their bodies began to glow softly. They were not nearly as experienced as most ancients in the capturing of their powers, and muting them back into their core, but Raoul's exceptionally disciplined mind, held his in check, while Yui's was contained within the glow of their transformation.

Yui began to cry out as Raoul's body trembled, his essence rising as they both release their energy and came hard. It was a far cry from one of Iason and Riki's encounters, but then again no one could contain such power.

Raoul felt his every cell alive with his power, as they were forced to hold back. It was an entirely different thing when they were on Yasuo. The minerals in the temple had absorbed their energy, and kept it within the temple. However the ship was another thing knowing how Iason and Riki made things blow up. And this made all the awakened self-conscious as to their own abilities.

"I don't envy Iason and Riki," Raoul finally spoke as the two lovers caught their breath. "We are fortunate my love, that we can hold back this new found ability. I do recall in the past we had no such restraints."

"True Raoul, but we had no choice back then. Our powers would have been picked up by the Elders. I didn't even know I was using my powers when I found a child. It just seemed normal to me."

"I am grateful to have you back in my life Yui. Now that we are aware of our past, I will love you twice as much if that's even possible. I will keep you close always."

Raoul and Yui held each other tight, as the emotions grew and Raoul gently caressed Yui against his body. There was time now for all the healing to take place on their journey back to Amoi. There would be a great healing of body and soul, and lovers with great expectations. Yui could feel the waves of anxiety and release coming from Raoul like the waves rolling upon the beach, and then receding. Raoul would now see Yui happy in his present life. This he swore with every fiber of his being.

With the worst behind them, the crews found a little down time as an opportunity to release some pent up and emotionally filled frustrations. And no one knew how to make the best of a any situation like Omaki Ghan. The famous owner of the Taming Tower was not without his trademark shenanigans that to the trained eye, and receiver of his Tom-foolery indicated that no one was safe.

"Omaki, it's going to be our ass if he catches us!" A nervous Argent whispered, as Omaki and he tip toed into the mess hall. It was closed for the night, and no one was around. No one except for Sir Brian. He was busy preparing the morning meal.

"Shhh! My love you'll need to keep it down." Omaki playfully placed his hand over his lover's mouth. "If we get caught, Raoul will have our hide!" Omaki did his best not to laugh, as he and Argent made their way to the back of the kitchen. "Not to mention Sir Brian will more than likely put laxatives in our pudding if he catches us, and personally I'd rather deal with Raoul."

"I don't know how long Sir Bryan will be, after all he's been gone a while to the cargo bay, and my ass is numb from sitting on the cold floor." Argent whispered, "He sure took his sweet time getting out of the kitchen, but he may be back any minute now."

Omaki and Argent hugged every wall, and jumped at every noise. The mess hall was filled with the amber glow of the wormhole they were traveling through. It would be the last one before they arrived on Aristia. The two lovers wanted to celebrate in style. Which meant one thing.

"Now Argent, there is only ONE place other than the mess hall that has the perfect Red Emperor we both love." Omaki said with a smile, "Besides this choice is far better and not to mention much easier to steal from, rather than try and pry it away from Iason." Omaki laughed as the two men found their way to the wine chiller as a familiar voice was heard.

"Why Lord Kai, up again so early in the morning?" Sir Brian's deep voice was hard to miss, which made Argent turn pale as he tapped Omaki on the shoulder nervously, and without a word. Omaki had his hand on one perfectly chilled bottle of Red Emperor, and was not about to let it go.

"Omaki we've got to get out of here!" Argent whispered in a panic, "If Sir Brian sees us, he is going to kill us!"

"Shh!" Omaki turned to Argent, and accidentally knocked a bowl full of dough Sir Bryan was letting rise before being placed in the oven. The noise startled Sir Brian and Kai, that they quickly walked into the kitchen. There on the floor was the bowl, and several smaller ones filled with the ingredients used for the bread.

"Excuse me my Lord," Sir Brian whispered, "I think there is a mouse in my galley." Sir Brian picked up his bowls and cursed at the spoiled loaf of bread, not to mention the ingredients all over the deck.

Kai shook his head and could only think of one mouse, no- one RAT -maybe two- who might have been there. Then it dawn on him. "Sir Brian, is there anything missing?"

"Missing my Lord?" Sir Brian looked around, and then noticed the wine chiller was left open. He raised the door and immediately could see that one bottle of Red Emperor was missing. He tall chef and instructor of the defensive arts looked at Kai, and then around the galley to see if the thief was still around. "I believe we have a thief on board my Lord. There is a bottle of Red Emperor missing, and I know of only two men who might have one."

"Oh?" Kai raised an eyebrow, "I would guess Iason or Raoul."

"Yes, and I know Lord Mink had already requested one bottle this night, and Lord Raoul did not. But either one would not hide like a common thief." Sir Brian spoke in a raised voice hoping the thief was still around.

"Hm, yes, I believe the ones responsible may still be here." Kai looked around the kitchen and then joined Sir Brian in the dining area.

Meanwhile Omaki and Argent sneaked out of one of the large freezers with their bottle of wine and quickly made tracks down the corridor. Omaki laughed his way into a bout of hiccups, due to the sudden exposure to the freezing temperature, and Argent was just hauling ass in fear of having Kai punish them.

A golden blur of blond hair was all Yousi saw as he was being relieved by Sir James. They would soon exit the wormhole, and his ability to see them was no longer necessary. Aristia was only a few hours away. If he didn't have Heiku waiting for him in their quarters, he would no doubt had joined them in their mischief. But considering the speed they were traveling, and the fact that they nearly knocked him off his feet, told him he best just retire for the night.

"I will never go along with one of your incredible craving binges! I don't care whether you get upset or not, but stealing Lord Mink's prized wine is not my way of celebrating our victory!" Argent punched Omaki on his shoulder as they continued their hasty retreat back to their quarters.

"Oh? Is that so?" Omaki laughed through hiccups, "Is that why you brought a pint of strawberry sherbet?"

Argent pulled the small container he had stashed in one of Sir Brian's aprons as it was quite cold. "Well, it was exceptionally good tonight, and it was just sitting there..." Argent shrugged his shoulders innocently as Omaki once again began to laugh. Argent pounced on the still laughing Omaki as they entered their quarters, nearly making the prized bottle of wine slip out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Omaki's eyes grew large as he once again held the bottle tight in his grasp. "Come my love, let's enjoy the fruits of our labor, and make the most of it. For if I know our empath Lord Kai, he will soon be on our trail."

"Well, let's hope his abilities are not as precise as Riki's." Argent popped the lid of the container and two spoons out of his pocket."

"You had the presence of mind to grab two spoons?" Omaki once again began to laugh loud.

"Well, we couldn't exactly eat it with our fingers now could we?" Argent blushed, as he fed Omaki a spoonful of sherbet. The two lovers enjoyed the sweet dessert, while the wine made their lovemaking incredibly sensual, considering the potency of the vintage.

Back in the mess hall, Kai did his best to not laugh out loud as he picked up the laughter of Omaki clearly in his head. But he felt the two earned a bit of mischief considering how well they carried themselves during the battle. He knew Omaki would be up to his naughtiness, and only wondered why he took so long in acting out.

He feigned ignorance as Sir Brian fussed and fumed. But with no sign of the culprit, he gave up and poured Kai a cup of coffee. He knew Raoul would soon join Lord Kai, so he returned to making the morning bread, and some sweet rolls for Raoul's sweet tooth. Kai sat back and reviewed the logs from Lady Monique. He felt his heart swell with pride as he viewed a particularly interesting log entry.

_Lady Monique Am's Logs..._

"My Lord Kai, today was a particularly difficult day. We received news from Lord Omaki and his two brave friends. They reported that Lady Yuri had died. This is was going to be their last trip to Les Fidelis, and we will be on our own from this moment on. Our three friends made a difficult decision in returning to Amoi, as the move to this new resting place was made in haste, and you needed to be informed.

So Yousi made a copy of the data base and our new coordinates. However only he can navigate the wormholes, and if they met with more Elders on their trip back, someone would have to man the weapons controls. So in the end, we decided to convince them to all go together, as this was far too important to risk us being lost forever.

I pray these recordings arrive in your hands Lord Kai, you must be told of the incredible efforts made by these three brave Lords. An entertainer, a poet and keeper of the archives, and your own fleet mechanic. Without these three men, we would all be forever lost. They sacrificed so much in bringing our many sisters to rest for your safe keeping, and that of Amoi's future.

If all goes as planned, I pray we shall meet again under better circumstances. I know you suffered great loss my Lord in the death of Lady Erin, and Lord Raimen. But please know and feel confident, that all that could be done, was done to preserve those precious to you. Lord Omaki informed me that your fair Queen, and Lord Raimen await the same return and restoration promised by Lord Iason's incredible knowledge.

It is all we have to keep us going. To keep the faith, when all hope seems lost. But as you know my twin brother Raoul will be all that is left of our dear family. I hope he served you well. I await you my Lord, with everything that is right, and everything that is true. I know we shall meet again."

Kai sat looking at the amber glow outside the ship. The Commander was lost in his thoughts with regards to the Am family and household. It had been less than ten days since they left Amoi on their mission, yet it felt like months. So much had transpired, with awakenings of his fellow Ancients and that of his own Queen. The discovery of the Maidens entombed along with the Am household was extremely emotional with the awakening of Raoul.

But he could not deny this own turbulent experience waking from ten thousand years of darkness. He knew that the restoration of the lost will be both a blessing of renewal to those returning, and change to the world of the present. Jupiter had made great strides in the present, but Kai could sees just how much she's evolved in her sentient manifestation.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted when Raoul finally walked into the mess hall. Some things never changed as his Sentinel at Arms was always very prompt. Sir Brian quickly brought him a cup of coffee, and a plate of fresh sweet rolls. Raoul smiled as he was served, and quickly noted Kai's somber expression.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" Raoul gave Kai a concerned look.

"Nothing my dear friend. Everything is just fine."

_**Aristia...**_

The sun rose beautifully over the island planet. The sky was the clearest blue ever seen, with the scent of spice and blooming flowers in the air. At least that is what a certain young Attendant thought. Jathan was beside himself as the household could barely be contained. The news that guests would soon to arrive was met with great excitement.

Moreover, these guests included royalty prompting the young Attendant to make everything perfect. And there were many preparations that still needed to be completed. The tight knit family of Lord Iason's Estate felt as if they were the center of the universe, and that Armah was now smiling upon them. There was festive singing heard throughout the Estate, as all hands were busy preparing the guests quarters that would once again be filled to capacity with Amoi's newly reunited Clans.

On an early evening 4 days ago their pending arrival began when Sir James first contacted Jupiter through Aristia's secure beacons. The news that the teams were successful in finding the Maidens was met with much joy from Jathan. However there was additional news of a battle with Elders on the other side of the Path which was shocking to the young man.

_Four days earlier..._

The first moments of Sir James messages were greeted with so much excitement, Jathan had a difficult time boosting the signal to Amoi. Jupiter had made a point to communicate every day since they left Amoi to test the maximum range her signal could reach on their side of the Path. When Sir James' signal was picked up, Jupiter nearly scared Jathan half to death with her booming voice.

The staff had been dismissed to their rooms, and Jathan was about to retire himself, when the unmistakable chime announcing Jupiter's presence was heard. Jathan waited patiently for instructions, while Sir James reported to Jupiter. He was accustomed to the security issues involving Lord Mink's affairs, and did not feel at all put off that he was not allowed to listen in on the report. Though he privately felt his heart was going to leap out of his throat.

And he did not have to wait too long, before Jupiter's holographic image appeared before him. As Jupiter informed him of the need for the hot springs to be made ready for the large group arriving, Jathan nearly fainted. So when he was informed of the battle between Elders of a newly discovered planet named Yasuo, Jathan's heart felt as if the rumble of thunder roared within his body; shocked that the royal family and his masters were placed through so much danger.

The household had been scared out of their sleep, when Jupiter's voice was heard. By now they were all gathered in the grand hall listening to Jupiter's announcement of the return of Royal Family. The success of their mission was greeted with smiles and silent prayers.

The household could not be contained, as cheers and tears of joy were expressed by everyone. Jathan turned and gave the staff a pointed look, but was put at ease by Jupiter who agreed that this was indeed a cause for great celebration. She informed Jathan that the Royals would arrive within 4 days as a stopover for a few days rest, before returning to Amoi. After a brief conversation, Jupiter completed her request, and ended her communication.

The household would find it hard to retire now, as spontaneous cheers and much excitement filled the Estate. Within moments the communication center began to light up with calls from Elder's Island and the royal liaison for King Vasya Monrovia. Jupiter had simultaneously called the palace to inform them of the same, and Jathan knew sleep was not going to happen tonight.

_Present time..._

On board the Sentinel's Chariot and the Lord's Shield, all hands were preparing to land on Aristia. Erin and Yuri looked eagerly out the portal in Lady Erin's quarters. Selene and Aiyana did their best to dress the young Queens, who recalled fondly the beauty of Aristia. That over ten centuries had passed since they last remembered the small island planet did not matter to either Erin or Yuri. They were looking forward to it's beauty, and the second home of Iason and Riki.

Kai and Raimen were just as excited, though they did not show it. The were also looking forward to getting acquainted with Jathan. In reviewing the footage from Aristia, Kai did a little reading on their royal family, learning of the Island's past and it's position as members of the Trade Coalition with Amoi. They were once a conquered people, no different than the natives of Yasuo. But they rose above their hardships and now thrived in the common era.

The people of Aristia as a whole were unaware of the visit by Iason and Riki, though word had leaked out that they were in fact on Aristia. Wanting to keep the visit as low key as possible would only make the people more curious, however this was a visit of rest and relaxation. Though the injuries to their crews were mostly healed by physician and healer alike, there would still be a need to let the men unwind and heal.

The Ancients themselves required care for most -with the exception of Kai and Raoul- had never used their powers in the past. The awakened had yet to reconcile and process all that occurred during the mission, and any battle event would require a time of quiet reflection. Their ships were given a private landing location away from the public, and immediately transported to Iason's island Estate. Aristia's Royal Family had arrived several minutes earlier, and was just as eager to meet the parents of Aristia's Lost Son.

Jathan and the household all waited at the entrance, as the number of shuttles arriving looked more like the island was about to be invaded rather than visited. It would be a short holiday before heading back to Amoi. It was the Elders who suggested they rest in Armah's Love, to get the deep healing qualities of the hot springs. Riki seconded the suggestion, as he could sense the many minds that continued to recall the various battles, and the loss of life. Even if it the casualty count was far greater on behalf of Elders of Yasuo.

Raoul and Lord Raymone were the first to step out, followed by Ayuda and Odi who stood by the entrance of the shuttle. As Iason and Riki stepped out of the shuttle, they were warmly welcomed with happy faces, and reverent adoration. The two heirs, smiled, as they watched the reaction of all present when the Lords and their Queens stepped out. Jathan's eyes grew large, as he went from one Lord to another, seeing the reanimated Lords of Amoi. He bowed as King Vasya stepped forward and welcomed his guests.

"Welcome Lord Mink, it is always a pleasure to have you as guests on Aristia. Unfortunately we felt the private landing would better serve to maintain a degree of privacy. As you very well know, my people truly adore your presence and that of Prince Oskuro."

Iason and Riki bowed, as they accepted Vasya's warm welcome. "We are most grateful my Lord for your most gracious welcome. I must apologize for visiting your lovely world without advance notice. But as you may already know, we've been out to stretch our legs, and are in need of a few days rest in Armah's Love."

"Come, come. You know Aristia's Lost Son is always welcome Lord Iason. I see we have special guests?" King Vasya now looked behind Iason to see Raimen and Yuri smiling at their son's term as Aristia's Lost Son. This fit Iason perfectly, considering it was a true statement once upon a time.

"Yes my Lord, I would like to introduce you to my Lord Father and Lord of the Intellect Clans of Amoi, Raimen Mink, and my Queen Mother, the Lady Yuri Mink." Raimen gave King Vasya a warm smile, as he and Yuri bowed with respect.

"Well truly I see the resemblance, in your Lord Father and Mother. I am most humbled to meet your acquaintance my Lord and Lady." Vasya bowed, and then took Yuri's hand and kissed it sweetly.

"My, my what a wonderful welcome." Raimen spoke, "You have a most beautiful world my Lord."

As Raimen spoke, Riki stepped forward, and raised his hand in the direction of his father. "My Lord, I would like to introduce my Lord Father and Lord of the Warrior Clans of Amoi, Kai Oskuro, and my Queen Mother the Lady Erin Oskuro."

King Vasya looked up at the tall and rather intimidating statue of a man, as Kai led Erin by the hand, and both bowed before Vasya. It was obvious that he was quite impressed with Kai's presence and stood tall as Kai now held Erin most delicately. Erin gave Vasya the most beautiful smile, making the elderly Monarch blush slightly. He had never seen such a vision with the darkest eyes, the color of night. Kai's alluring gaze had King Vasya captivated, as he recalled Riki's features now reflecting that very same gaze.

"I am most pleased to welcome you also my Lord and Lady Oskuro. It is truly a pleasure to meet the parents of two very important and amazing young men. They are truly one of Aristia's favorite visitors, and we hope you will all find the rest you deserve after such an ordeal. Jupiter was most gracious by informing me of your mission. I must congratulate you and your party on finding your most precious treasure. It would be an honor to hear all about it, if you would be most kind."

Kai smiled, as Vasya spoke. He could see in his eyes, and the way he carried himself that he was indeed a strong leader. It did help that he was an empath, as the King was quite proud of his home world, and it showed even if he did not outwardly say it.

"Thank you your highness. My son has told us of your hospitality and that of your kind people. I also want to thank you personally for caring for him during a most trying event not so long ago." Kai gave Vasya a leveled glance. "I am forever in your debt for restoring him safely to our people."

"Oh, you are most welcomed, Lord Oskuro. After learning of his identity, I thank Armah for the wisdom to aid in his healing. As you no doubt have learned of our restoring springs, I was further impressed by his unique relationship with it's curative attributes. I believe we will have an interesting conversation in that regard. For now, I'm certain you are all eager to rest up, and I believe there is a young attendant who would love to welcome his Master home." Vasya gave Jathan a nod, as the young man bowed once again. "Come young man, welcome your Lord home."

Jathan stepped forward as Iason's face softened to see the young man bow once again, as did the household. Jathan raised his head, as he stood erect. "Welcome home Master Iason, we thank Armah for your safe return, and that of Prince Riki."

Iason and Riki returned the gesture, as the household beamed with pride. Iason was quite impressed with the staff, as the many smiling faces told him they were quite relieved to see them.

"Jathan, you are as always the perfect host. We hope you and the household aren't too exhausted by the time we leave." Iason laughed, "We have quite a large group as you can see."

Jathan looked over at the Royal Family seeing Erin peeking from Kai's side. She gave Jathan a smile making him blush. Many of the staff could hardly believe their eyes, as they looked at their parents. Raimen and Yuri were so beautiful in their eyes, they could hardly believe they were not angels. This thought brought a smile to Iason and Riki, who could not help but listen their thoughts.

Jathan ushered his very important guests into the Estate, but as they entered the foyer, Iason and Riki were quite surprised to see two very familiar faces. But before they could say anything, Katze pressed his way forward sensing a familiar mind, and saw Darryl standing in the grand hall with Toma and next to him. He was near tears as Katze took him in his arms and kissed him. Darryl was shocked to be the center of attention, as Ayuda was more composed, as he saw Toma looking his way.

"What are you waiting for Sir Stone," Iason whispered in his mind. "Don't stand on ceremony when love is staring back at you."

Ayuda looked at Iason who had his back to him. Ayuda stepped forward as the teams entered the Estate, and a large gathering was taking place. He found Toma, who looked at the tall bodyguard, and leaped into his arms. Toma trembled in his embrace, but held Ayuda tight.

With nearly 200 guests, which included Royalty, a gaggle of Elders, Amoian Specialists, and Commander Darius' crew, Jathan was relieved to have prepared for a full house. King Vasya had sent the very best to help the Mink household prepare. Even one of his own blood line in Tai. This was not lost to Odi, who knew he would be there. An incredible reunion was on and whatever aches and pains, real or unseen were felt had now all but disappeared in the festive mood shared by all.

Kai was most impressed with the hospitality, and as he looked across the grand hall, he could see Erin and Yuri being surrounded by the women of the household. It was a first for any Aristian. And the smaller setting was perfect for getting the Queens prepared for the welcome home they were about to receive on Amoi. Kai winked at Riki who quite excited in the midst of his friends as he and Iason spoke to Darryl and Toma. They would inform Iason and Riki how Jupiter had sent an escort to have them transported to Aristia for their reunion.

"Next thing we knew, they put us in one of Lord Stone's ships, and we flew faster than you can say 'where are we going?' and barely had enough time to pack!" Darryl was animated as he pointed at Yui. "And I might add Toma was on his toes as he ran to housekeeping and had someone care for "Pixie."

Everyone laughed, as Toma turned beet red. "Well I'm glad SOMEONE remembered, you were running in circles in front of our escort and had two different shoes on each foot!" Toma returned, as he explained that Darryl was tossing clothes in a bag, while giving housekeeping further instructions.

Iason was seen laughing, as he listened in on the conversation. Raimen and Yuri found the sight of Iason so casually mixing with his own household quite pleasing, as they recalled their almost hermit-like studious son locked away behind a laboratory door. The same could be said about Kai and Erin who watched Riki so animated, recalling the incredibly shy Prince outwardly involved with his friends.

With so many reunions taking place, Jathan and the household were like worker bees going from one guest to another filling wine glasses, and serving beverages. The aroma of the wonderful and quite familiar food was making some of the men quite eager to be served Tai's delectable dishes.

Of all the dramatic events on this mission, no one felt it more than Raoul and Yui. There's was story of true suffering under the worst of conditions. Though their reunion was touching to most who witnessed it, there would be a time for them to reconcile what it was they had experienced, and more importantly, where their reunion would take them ten centuries later, no longer Master and servant.

Their story was now only beginning, and there was much healing that needed to occur. And it was not the type that Iason or Riki could provide. Raoul's experience was far greater than Kai thought, and Iason and Riki felt the echoes of that suffering within Yousi's mind. Once the truth was unveiled, it took many to help him traverse the mind field that was Raoul's tortured mind.

Yui was not aware that Raoul had found him. Nor in what condition he was left. The Royal Family and only a small number of Awakened witnessed both of their lives unfold. The gravity of it all was far heavier than even Iason and Riki ever expected. Kai was beside himself at the sight of Raoul's suffering. The Warrior Lord could only hope that the restored lover in Yui, could heal both their hearts and their minds.

The evening meal was being announced as the grand hall was the sight of one large banquet. Jathan had no choice in the matter, as the dining hall while it was quite large, could not seat nearly 200 guests. He had to improvise in order to make the event as politically correct, and as pleasant as possible. The Royal Families were seated in the dining hall, while the crews, and medical personnel were all seated in the grand hall. As Lord of the Estate, Iason was the host, and made the first toast of the evening.

"This is the an unprecedented occasion that finds both Lord, and Lady, Royalty and Majesty under one roof. We have all come a long way from a world gone mad, where the battle lines were drawn, and lost. To most of us, we have lived two lifetimes, and for many of us life will never be the same. We have traveled across time, and space." Iason looked at Raoul and then Omaki. "From the dust of an ancient past, to the beauty of sacrifice and resolve. We have beaten the odds of uncertainty in one common thread. And that is the desire to find those we loved, and those we lost. It is that time my friends. So here is to friendship, family, and the future." Iason raised his glass, "Cheers!"

The guests all raised their glasses, and with one unified voice, all responded, "Friendship, family, and the future!" A spontaneous roar of applause filled the Estate, as hearts felt lifted, as wine glasses were chimed. As the meal was being served, all enjoyed great conversation over Tai's best cuisine. Food to truly warm the heart.

To those with empathic abilities, the chatter needed to be toned down in their minds. This was not an issue to Iason or Riki, and Kai and Erin were right at home. But to the newly opened minds like Katze and Yui, this was a perfect opportunity to push out everyone, and focus on the one sitting next to them.

Darryl was still trying to get over Katze's new found ability, and did not know how this would change their relationship. His personal insecurities were easier to manage when his thinking was his own. The thought of Katze peering into his mind was making the gentle young man feel naked and quite exposed. Unlike Iason and Riki, Darryl didn't know if he was going to like his lover's new talent, and felt he would not measure up to Katze.

This would need to be discussed at length, but now was not the time. Darryl pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, and did not want to ruin their reunion. Katze was back in his arms, and safe. The many conversations over their mission and the battle on Yasuo terrified Darryl, learning of the dangers Katze was exposed to. At the same time he was a bit jealous over the many wonderful sights and sounds Katze witnessed, wishing he could have shared in the adventure.

Katze did his best to follow the rule of not reading peoples minds without their consent. But the stress on Darryl's face was obvious to him, and knowing his lover's jealous nature Katze felt he would have to find another way to ease his mind. He was grateful to Jupiter for thinking of Darryl and Toma, considering they were attendants, and did not warrant special favors. But as he thought on this a bit more, he reasoned Jupiter was just setting up the royal household to evolve along with the changes to come.

After all it would take quite some time before the Lost are all accounted for, and if at all possible, to find the right people for the royal infrastructure. Not only that, it would still be unknown how all of the returning fallen would take being brought back. Katze looked at Jathan who was being the perfect attendant, and anticipated every need. Toma had decided to pitch in as did Darryl, whose nervous energy was best used in his old station. For now, Katze knew the Royal Family would need them.

This same thought seemed to thread from one servant attendant to another. That being Jathan. He knew that the household he now managed would also become a part of the Royal Family. The roles of these servants would take center stage on Aristia, knowing that his Master's life now included his royal parents, and those of the young Prince. He truly loved the glances between families, as their reunion was made complete with the return of the Queen Mothers.

But for now, rest was on the agenda, and no one knew this more than Jathan. Armah's Love would become quite busy in the next hours, and throughout their visit. He knew that Iason and Riki -for all their collective powers- needed to rest and rejuvenate. He would catch bits and pieces of many conversations as he served and supervised the staff. Making sure that his Master was seen in a positive light was Jathan's goal in every care and service his household provided. But Iason was quite pleased, as he gave Jathan a warm smile. His sapphire eyes shined with pride, and this made the young man blush slightly as he gave his Master a slight bow.

The Elders were all eager to help take some of the burden off Iason and Riki and were set to remain at the Estate to do just that. Elder Bernard as well as all the Elders were much older than anyone among the groups in the present time, though the Ancient's minds were far older than anyone in existence, with the exception of Jupiter. But the group of Sages were all too familiar with the healing propensities of the hot springs, and were looking forward to a good soaking themselves. It was merely a formality to offer their Sage's powers to give their healing therapy to all the men. Considering their own aching bodies needed the healing as much as the next man,or woman.

At the end of the meal most of the group gathered in the grand hall once the tables had been removed, and seats were set up for what looked like large celebration over a victorious mission. Wine flowed and many enjoyed a good cigar, pipe or cigarette. Iason looked over at Riki who was speaking with Raoul, and noticed for the first time that Riki was not smoking. He thought about it for a while, and it dawned on him, that since Riki had awakened, he had yet to light up. His past persona, was not a smoker, and perhaps the merging of both personalities had come to an agreement of sorts. Either way, Iason was most pleased with this, and enjoyed watching his lover mingle among the crew.

"He has come a long way, has he not?" Kai spoke from behind Iason. "I find his evolution in this era to be most pleasing Iason. He has grown into quite a leader."

"Yes he has my Lord." Iason smiled, as he turned around. "The hardships he endured, and the battles he's fought and won, have made him a well grounded leader." Iason glanced back at Riki who was now seen with Martin and Jake. "He's made good and lasting friendships with many, and has even stretched his leadership to the farthest regions of the Path."

Kai thought about this and felt a surge of pride as Raoul stood next to Riki as he once remembered his father doing the same exact thing. Rene Am was Riki's original Sentinel at Arms, and found Raoul mirrored his father in every way. "I think both you and Riki have matured a great deal, considering all that has transpired from the moment you were abducted Iason. I look forward to seeing how you both take Amoi into this new Renaissance. To be quite frank, I plan to take my lovely Queen to the four corners of the universe to see just how much it has changed." Kai looked over at Erin who was enjoying a lively conversation with Yuri and Aiyana.

"I would suggest you take your time in this, beginning with Amoi my Lord." Iason smiled, "There is a great deal of change to be seen in your very own back yard."

"I'll say," Came the voice of Raimen who was standing next to Iason. This surprised Iason, and he nearly choked on his wine. "What I want to know, is where are these famed hot springs?" Raimen smiled sweetly, "I am fascinated with this wonderful folk tale I was hearing from he Elders about their God Armah, and his washing the dust of the universe in these springs."

"Father, I should put a bell on you!" Iason choked out, as Kai laughed and pat Iason on the back.

"This reminds me," Raimen spoke with a slight giggle, as the wine was getting the best of him, "I heard the most amusing story before we began our mission, about a naughty young Pet and a bell..."

Iason almost went pale, as he recalled the holopic of him naked with a bell around his neck. He looked over at Omaki, who felt a sudden chill in the air, and pulled Argent away from Kai and Raimen, pretending to ask Jathan for directions to the bath hall. Of course no one had any idea that both Riki and Iason knew of the holopic but never got a chance to speak to Omaki about it.

"Raimen!" Kai blurted out, "Didn't Petros say he was going to give us a tour of the springs?" Kai winked at Raimen, trying to get his attention.

"Kai, is there something wrong with your eye? You have a slight twitch.." Raimen poked at Kai's eye playfully. Kai couldn't help but laugh along with Raimen, as Petros was walking by and wondered into their conversation.

"Ah yes my Lord, I believe the springs will do all of us a world of good! Do you not agree my Lord?" Petros smiled at Iason with a wink in his eye.

"You see Kai? Petros also has a twitch in his eye." Raimen laughed at Kai's flustered expression, as the Warrior Lord took a quick sip of wine. Iason shook his head at Kai's terrible attempts to quiet his father.

"Never mind Raimen!" Kai laughed despite himself, "Yes Petros, when do you think we can see the underground springs?"

"I believe in a few hours, since everyone has just eaten. We should not enter the springs on a full stomach, and especially under the influence of wine." Petros, oblivious as to Kai's attempts to get Raimen away from telling Iason about the holopic did not catch on, and continued to lecture. "As you know one must not enter the water after eating a meal, and we certainly would not want to taint the purity of the springs, as they are quite sacred."

"Of course not.." Kai tried to get a word in, but Petros also had drank a bit of wine, so he kept babbling on, to which Kai gave up and just shook his head. "Just shoot me now.."

"Pardon me?" Petros asked, as Kai's expression was priceless. "I think we will begin with some quiet meditation, although I doubt my fellow Elders will be able to do so until some of the wine has worked it's way out of their system. Speaking of wine, please excuse me, as I need to visit the bath hall."

Kai looked at Raimen, and whispered, "You mischievous, blond headed buffoon! Are you trying to ruin the evening with your loose tongue?" Kai hissed at Raimen and pinched him on the ass.

"Ow! Now what did you do that for?" Raimen feigned offense, "If your in the mood for a liaison, I'd be most happy to accommodate you, but I fear our wives will be a bit upset...mixed company and all."

Iason shook his head, and slowly walked away...heading towards Riki who was laughing his ass off having heard the whole conversation in his mind from across the hall.

"See what you did Kai? You've scared Iason away again with your angry face!" Raimen waved his hand at Iason, "Come son, you know we jest.." Raimen looked at Kai who was beginning to fume. Raimen reached over and gave Kai a big kiss to lighten the mood, and this got Erin's attention.

Iason walked towards Riki, "I suppose you also enjoyed our father's antics?" Iason spoke in his mind to Riki. "You know we should make Omaki suffer a bit over those holo pics."

"Aw, let Omi go love, he's more than made up for it with his part in this mission." Riki smiled. "Though your father's advances will find him in the dog house if he keeps kissing my father. I see my mother's wheels spinning, and if we're not careful, we may be in her line of fire." Riki teased.

Iason stood next to Riki, as Martin approached Iason and gave him a soft embrace. This pleased Iason, and Riki, who truly grew to love him and the medics.

"Martin, how do you like the Estate?" Iason's anger dissipated, "Have you seen the gardens?"

Martin's eyes lit up, as he spoke, "Yes! They are exactly as I remembered them my Lord!"

"Well, you and Jake make sure to visit the springs later on before you retire." Iason stroked Martin's hair, as the young man stood on his toes and gave Iason a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, my Lord." Martin smiled, before he left to find Jake. Iason and Riki followed the young medic who was intercepted by Gabriel. A familiar smile came to Martin's face, and this was also good to see.

"You know, those two make a good couple." Riki spoke as he stood with his hand on his hip and a bottle of his favorite ale. "What I have been feeling more than anything has been Raoul and Yui."

"Oh?" Iason spoke, as he wrapped his arms around Riki from behind. Riki raised his chin, and found Iason's lips waiting for his. "I've been preoccupied with our parents, so I've not had a chance to speak with him since dinner."

"Yes, he's been thinking a lot about Yui." Riki whispered, "And I know Yui is trying not to pick up on his thoughts, but is a bit less disciplined than Katze over there." Riki nodded his head in Katze's direction as he watched Darryl help Jathan serve drinks from the bar.

"Now you know better than anyone, not to be reading people's minds, my love." Iason whispered, "Though I have to admit, Raoul and Yui have far more to discuss, with regards their reunion."

"Oh I haven't even crossed their brain pans love. But I can pick up the emotions, coupled with their body language makes it easy to figure out. Raoul wants to get Yui by himself, but doesn't want to pull Yui away from my mother, who's taking a real liking to him." Riki smiled.

"Well why don't we run interference for Raoul's sake and let the two lovebirds get away?" Iason suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" Riki whispered, "You know once my mom finds someone she's smitten with, she latches on with a death grip." Riki laughed.

"Follow my lead, I'll send Raoul off on an errand," Iason whispered, "and you send Yui to another. Let's just have them meet at the same place."

"You know Iason, if I didn't know better, you just took a page out of Omaki's book." Riki grinned.

"Indeed. Now let's see, where should we send them, where they'll find themselves alone?" Iason placed a hand under this chin. "I know! Follow me."

"Wha?" Riki gave Iason a lopsided smile. He didn't know what Iason had in mind, but went along with him. The two matchmakers came up to Raoul and Yui, who along with several members of both households, and a handful of Elders listened intently to Lady Erin speak about the splendor of Ancient Amoi.

"Oh Iason, I'm so glad you two could join us." Erin smiled, "I was just telling our dear friends about our grand celebrations which included the Lord's Dance and the Maiden's Song. Elder Petros said the Lord's Dance you all had was an incredible gala, which included some of Amoi's finest cuisine, and entrainment by our very own Omaki Ghan."

Yuri smiled when she recalled seeing the footage of the festival. She looked forward to another such gala, but this time with the Maidens at center stage.

"Yes my Lady, it was a most festive night, filled with excellent food, and an assortment of wine, which reminds me, Raoul, there is an incredible vintage I'd love for you to try. As you know I have an affinity for Red Emperor, and I always keep a stock of several rare and quite expensive bottles. Would you like to accompany me to the west wing, and retrieve a few?"

"Why Iason, that sounds wonderful." Yuri spoke up, "I loved that wine the other night before we left Yasuo, and I'd love to have a glass."

"Ah, then it's settled, I'd love to also show Raoul the fountains of the west wing arboretum." Iason smiled sweetly knowing Raoul would be interested.

"Of course my Lord, I'd be happy to." Raoul smiled, as he bowed towards Lady Erin and Yuri. He began to walk away from the group with Iason, when Jathan who was listening in, was about to volunteer to bring the bottles himself. But Riki touched his shoulder, and spoke into his mind.

"This errand is not for you Jathan." Riki winked, "We want Raoul and Yui alone, so make sure the west wing is not disturbed for a few hours?" Jathan looked at Riki, and nodded his head in response. Riki then made his move.

"You know, I happened to recall Lord Valcor Fai loved to collect rare wines, is this not so Yui?" Riki smiled, as he sat down next to his mother, "He had the most beautiful bottles from many of his travels, is this not so mother?"

Erin gave Riki a sideways glance. She felt he was being deceiving, and it was also the same for Iason. She did not speak up, because she was very interested in seeing Iason do something out of character.

"Er, yes, yes indeed. Lord Valcor had a large wine collection, and was quite crossed with your father and Lord Raimen's one night, as they invited themselves over to discuss something or another, and wound up drinking several bottles of his prized wine!" Erin laughed as she recalled, and Yuri rolled her eyes when she also remembered that night.

"Yes, Lord Fai was fit to be tied." Yuri chimed in, making Riki happy to have the conversation move on in Yui's direction. "He sent Lord Kai and his accomplice straight away to our Estate, holding an empty bottle of one of his one hundred year old private vintage. Raimen had gotten a taste of that delicious wine, and talked about it for days."

"You know, I think I'll go and help Iason." Riki spoke, "He may be the Lord of this Estate, but I've seen him get lost several times. Especially in the west wing. Is this not true Jathan?"

Jathan just nodded his head as the group turned to look his way. He knew the plan, but was a bit insecure, since he's not used to lying. "Y-Yes, in fact I've had to go out looking for him. That wine cellar is rather large, perhaps I should join you?"

"Nah. I think I'll take young Lord Fai." Riki winked, "He looks like he could use a bit of fresh air. I'll show him a shortcut I discovered. Maybe we can surprise Iason."

Yui blinked at Riki's words. His own empathic abilities were peaked, but perhaps it was nothing. He gave Riki a nod, and they both began to walk away. As Riki turned the corner leading to the west wing, he heard his mother in his head.

"I believe you and Iason are now playing games?" Erin laughed softly in his mind, "I think Omaki has rubbed off on you two."

Riki laughed, "Me?"

"Yes, you little one. But I like seeing Iason play matchmaker." Erin spoke. "Go on, have some more fun."

Riki walked with a little swagger, as he took Yui through the gardens, and around the west wing. There were so many beautiful trees, and fragrant flowers in bloom, Yui slowed down to smell a few. Meanwhile, Iason was no way near the wine cellar. Riki was right in saying he'd get lost, and this was because he really had no reason to visit that wing, but knew where the arboretum was, and that the wine cellar was somewhere near that. He truly had no clue, so he quickly called to Jathan who was startled to hear his Master's voice in his head.

"Jathan, I am in the west wing across from the arboretum, can you give me directions as to where the wine cellar is from here?" Iason whispered. Jathan blushed, as he felt like all eyes were on him, but the truth was no one was even aware he was talking to himself. Except Lady Erin who smiled to herself.

"Yes Master, if you follow the corridor to it's end, the wine cellar is on your left hand side, and down one level. Do you need assistance?" Jathan whispered back.

"No, no, I'll manage. This is all a ruse anyway, but I can't return empty handed now can I?" Iason's voice was comical, and this was a rare treat for Jathan. "Thank you Jathan."

"Yes, Master." The young attendant smiled and continued on his duties.

Iason kept walking without missing a beat, as if he'd always known were the wine cellar was. But then he remembered Jathan had once indicated it was on the west wing, because it did not face the sunrise nor the sun setting. Keeping the room at a perfect temperature for this prized collection. Iason and Raoul found the entrance that led downstairs to a room carved into the rock bed, and similar to the springs on the opposite end of the estate. The room was insulated against moisture, and the centuries old cellar was now modern with several wine racks that housed hundreds of bottles of wine. On the far wall of the room was a large refrigerated room where Iason's favorite wines were kept chilled.

"Incredible.." Iason whispered out loud.

"What was that my Lord?" Raoul spoke, as he took in the sight of countless bottles of wine. There was every type of vintage, with labels in several languages, and from numerous worlds. Iason did indeed love his wine.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to decide which wine to choose." He lied.

Riki's voice could be heard laughing in Iason's head. "You are amazing my love. Bet you never expected to see so much wine in all our life huh?"

"Hush Riki." Iason laughed, "I never knew I had so much wine!" Iason looked from one end of the cellar to another. "I honestly don't know which vintage to choose. Ah! I found a case of Red Emperor, and oh my it's nearly a hundred years old!"

"Ooo! I can't wait to to try some!" Riki laughed, "Bet it's incredible."

Iason made his way to the case of the famed wine, and he smiled at Raoul. "Well, look at this Raoul, a case of Red Emperor."

"I've never seen this label before." Raoul looked at the large label, and blew the dust of one bottle. "I don't know if you'll want to part with this, it is rather priceless."

"Nonsense, we'll enjoy this tonight!" Iason was excited to see so much of his favored wine. "It's nearly as old as us my friend." Iason laughed. "Now let's get back upstairs, we passed the arboretum, and I truly want to show you the fountains."

As they made their way back down the corridor, Riki now picked up the pace, and ushered Yui near the arboretum waiting for Iason to appear.

"Ah here it is," Iason spoke finding the entrance of the beautifully kept garden. "I recall having most of these exotic plants planted years ago, and learned the fountains were gifts from the Royal Estate. King Vasya once used this island as a summer home, so much of the wonderful architecture is taken from Aristia's own past. It now makes sense to me, as to why I have always felt at home here on this small island.

"It's far from small my Lord." Raoul spoke with quiet reserve, "It is an incredible estate, and you are right, the fountains are unlike any I've seen before. At least on Amoi of the present time. I have vivid memories of my family's ancient estate. It was surrounded by gardens such as these that encircled the estate. My mother and sister loved to garden." Raoul's voice was low, and reflected on the sadness of his loss.

"Please call me Iason when we are alone, I still find it hard to hear you call me Lord when we have been more than friends in the past." Iason gave Raoul a gentle smile. "As for your family, you won't have to wait much longer dear friend. I look forward to restoring them to you in the coming weeks. I hope this is pleasing to you?"

Riki stopped to enjoy the view of the sunset. He knew Iason would be looking for him soon, so he followed the outside of the Estate, and could see the glass of the arboretum as they approached it. Raoul's back was to him, and he picked up their conversation as they discussed Raoul's family. He was also looking forward to bringing them all back. They would become one of the most important families of the current era, as every member of Raoul's family sacrificed everything they had to give hope to the future.

"I must admit Iason, the thought of having a family is still something I'm processing." Raoul smiled, "I was quite jealous of your fortune in learning who you were. I must have run the gauntlet of emotions from the moment you were attacked on the Ios. But when I saw you and Riki transformed for the first time, the images shown to us by Jupiter were a mere tale, until I saw you on Rhea."

"It seems like a lifetime since that happened, and now here we stand with memories of a past we never knew existed." Iason now felt Riki's thoughts drifting in his mind once again. Iason now proceeded with his plan. "If you'll excuse me Raoul, I believe I hear Riki calling me."

"And the wine?" Raoul asked, "What shall I do with it?"

Iason took one bottle and purposely left it with Raoul. He then turned quickly towards the entrance and as he walked out said enjoy the gardens Raoul, you need a change of scenery. I'll see to the wine. Make sure you and Yui find your way to the springs later tonight."

"Thank you for the wine Iason, I'll need to find Yui and share it with him."

"As you wish Lord Am." Iason gave him a slight bow, and quickly disappeared out into the corridor. Raoul looked at the bottle of wine, and sat down in the middle of the arboretum. There were many comfortable seats, and even a beautifully decorated divan. His thoughts wondered off to Yui, and wishing he was in his arms at that very moment enjoying the gardens.

Riki looked at Yui, as he was picking a few flowers that appealed to him. He now worked his part of the plan. "Yui, I think I hear Iason calling me, let's get to the arboretum."

"Yes my Lord." Yui looked attentive, and quickly fell in next to Riki. As they turned into the arboretum, Riki quickly turned around and disappeared behind several large planters. Yui turned to see where he had gone to, and then heard Raoul's quiet laughter.

"So this was their plan." Raoul smiled, as Yui walked into the gardens, "I thought it was odd for Iason to have gone on a servant's errand. I would wager that the young Prince was in on it too?" Raoul could not help but laugh again at Yui's surprised look.

"Riki told me to come with him to help you and Iason, because he was afraid he would get lost." Yui now laughed along with Raoul. "And what is that?" Yui pointed to the dusty bottle of wine.

"A present from Iason. It's Red Emperor, and it's nearly a century old, and I think we were meant to share it here." Raoul walked up to Yui, and kissed him gently. "I will not waste their efforts and this wonderful wine, as I believe we were led here for this reason."

"But we can't...not here." Yui whispered, "What if someone comes?"

"I doubt that will happen if I know Iason and Riki. I'm sure his attendant is aware of this by now."

Yui listened to the conversations in the estate, and found two particular voices laughing as his name and Raoul's were being spoken.

"Yes, I can hear them both." Yui smiled, "I guess you are right."

Raoul kissed Yui once again, this time pressing his body against his, and holding him tight. The sun was beginning to set, and the light in the arboretum was fading. Soft colored lights began to flicker and the gardens became a beautiful background romantic in its simplicity.

"I have wanted you all day my love." Raoul spoke. "We've not had too much privacy these past few days on board the ship, and I've wanted to tell you how happy I am that we are together."


	37. Chapter 37

Website The Lost Chapter 36: The Oracle's Secret

"You wanted to speak with us my Lord?" Oracle Jorn asked Riki who along with Iason paid a visit to their temple. It was as old as the ruins, but was noticeably well preserved.

"Yes, Lord Iason and I would like to address the Oracles before we depart." Riki answered, and soon he and Iason were ushered to the main hall which had a large fireplace and a circle of beautifully hand crafted wooden seats. Each one was made specifically for that Oracle, and Iason noticed that a few were empty.

"Jorn," Riki spoke, "did your group have any losses during the battle? We can't help but notice that a number of seats are not occupied."

"It is as you say my Lord. We lost eight of our oldest despite our being hidden. A group of Alaric Elders discovered us, and they managed to kill eight and injured even more before two of your own Elders, a set of twins saved us."

"That would have to be Elder's Shinjo and Kohta." Riki answered, "It is unfortunate you had so many casualties Jorn. But war is a blind sword that does not descriminate one life from another. The reason Lord Iason and I are here, is to discuss the young prophet Aiyane and his partner Elan. We learned he is going to join us on our trip to Amoi and the Mink household?"

"Yes my Lord, he and lover were under our care, and several of the Oracles died defending them. They are a treasure of high worth to our people, and their gifts were a well guarded secret. Young Elan was being used by the Elders, but when they came during the battle, they were going to kill him."

Jorn spoke with sadness, "It was because he failed to foresee your arrival, even though they knew we spoke of it for centuries. In fact that is also why they were here, to kill us all reasoning that we must have kept something from them. Though truth be told, we did keep your arrival to our region of space a secret. We deliberatly hid Elan and Aiyane within our temple at the cost of lives."

"I see," Iason spoke, "It was a wise and brave move by the Oracles." Iason spoke with kindness at the small group of elderly men. "There was something Aiyane spoke of last night. He called us creatures of light. Can you explain this to us?"

"Yes my Lord, you see when Lord Oskuro arrived centuries ago, he spoke of you often according to the accounts made by our ancestors. And your features, along with your power as an Intellect was known to them as creatures of light that existed in our part of the universe." Jorn watched Iason's face change to one of great interest.

"I don't know if perhaps they were your ancestors, before you evolved to the people you became. And honestly, this was just an ancient entry that did not really factor in the young Prince's description of you, so nothing came of what we considered a folktale. But when Aiyane was born, he began to speak from his youth about creatures of light that would join the Tempest and his Flame. He was speaking of your Lord Father and Mother." Jorn looked at Iason.

Iason was silenced by this. He had come to accept that his love for ancient history was due to his slumbering mind, but he knew that the time before their era was still vague and mysterious. This was also an interesting bit of information, for Aiyane would have no idea of the reanimated Royals. Including Riki or himself. "Aiyane told us he was prophesied to journey to Amoi and serve my parents. For what purpose?"

The Oracles began to murmur all at once, as Iason's question had a suspicious tone to it. Jorn raised his hand to silence them.

"One can not blame you for asking my Lord, but let me try to explain the life this young couple have had up until you arrived. Elan was first discovered as a journeyman by our eldest Oracle Viho, who died shortly before you arrived. The Oracles were given the choice by the Elders to either groom him for their use, or he was to be killed.

He was only a child barely out of diapers when he was brought to us. His nights were filled with horrible nightmares, which to his young mind were hard to handle. We knew he was a journeyman, because he would tell us about our dreams with great detail.

But this is not as important as Aiyane's gift of prophecy. You see we have never had two natives born as prophets in the same generation, as you can see with our aged group. Elan was a rare find for journeymen are always linked to a prophet, for they could give voice to the images a journeyman sees.

Aiyane was discovered shortly thereafter. We kept them separated most of their lives for their own safety, however we were also grooming him to work with Elan as a pair. Together they would have be incredibly strong for the Oracles and our native population. So yes, it was necessary to keep them hidden."

Iason and Riki looked at each other, as they listened to Jorn speak. The Oracles all whispered and pointed at the two, and this made Riki a bit uncomfortable. Riki focused his mind, and found them huddled in the corner of Jorn's mind. They were not looking too happy.

"And just what is it about us that you find so displeasing?" Riki spoke, scaring the Oracles as he and Iason materialized in Jorn's mind. This was a shock to them all, and they all faded and stared at Iason and Riki who by now had transformed. "I will repeat myself," Riki spoke in a deliberate voice, "What is it that has caused you to suddenly dislike us?"

Jorn looked at the other Oracles, and when they nodded, Jorn spoke. "It is Aiyane's departure."

Iason was surprised, now looking at the group of men with curiosity. "I don't understand. Aiyane did not give us any indication that he was being forced to leave, in fact- he stated it was you who insisted he follow the Royal Family to Amoi."

"Yes my Lord, it is as you say." Jorn spoke, "And he will do as he foretold in his youth. He has seen you arrive Lord Iason, just as it was told the Flame would follow his Tempest true." Jorn smiled. "I think what the young Prince is picking up is the sadness of is departure."

Riki looked at the group and shook his head. "No, that is not what I sensed, nor is it the truth Jorn." Riki spoke, "I am an empath, and I certainly know the difference between sadness, and resentment. And you all feel resentful." Riki looked the Oracles in the eye, to see them avert their gaze. "You see there? I am right. So now that we are here, tell us why you will allow him to leave Yasuo when you really do not want either of them to leave?"

Jorn let out a sigh, as he made for his seat. It was adorned with many eyes, and odd shapes.

"It is true that we would love for them to remain with us my Lords. But we know this is not their path. Just as we knew you would return to Yasuo my Prince, we also knew that they would leave. One does not always like what the future holds for us. I'm certain your parents did not want to see either of you leave Amoi in your past. Likewise, we feel the same for Aiyane and his lover. But he was destined to leave upon your arrival, so we made sure to keep him hidden to that end."

Iason could see their point, but it was Riki who had yet to calm down. No doubt with his heightened senses, he felt there may be more to this than resentment.

"We understand Oracle," Iason put on a more diplomatic face, "But this certainly isn't good-bye between you and the young lovers. Amoi will be quite involved with your world in the coming years, so Aiyane and Elan will be returning from time to time. We'll make sure of it, if it will ease your mind."

Jorn's eyes lit up with Iason's words, as the Oracles began to change their attitudes. Riki was still not convinced, but held his tongue. Jorn bowed as Iason and Riki made their way to the entrance.

"My Lords, please if you would indulge us for one more moment." Jorn called after Iason and Riki.

"When Aiyane was a child, he said that 'When the Creatures of Light took to the skies in flight, the ground would rumble and quake with fright.' We at first felt it was fulfilled with your arrival, and that of the Royal Family. However the second part of his prophecy does not fit this event, and we've been trying to decipher it's meaning for over a decade. He said that:

"Once there were three, but it is no longer so, then three became two, save one who's heart does not flow with blood. The winds of change have shifted, and they point to the barren lands. With fields of flowers, I shall dance and sing, upon my Lords, a smile I bring."

Iason and Riki thought about this a bit more. Riki's mind seemed to toss it from one side of his brain to the other, as he began to pace. Iason found him a bit more relaxed than before, and then he stopped as if in mid thought, and turned suddenly to Iason.

"I have it!" Riki smiled, "Once there were four was the alliance of the three Clans. But it was destroyed in the wars. The three became two was when the Elders fucked up, and the one who's heart does not flow with blood is Jupiter. The Fourth Clan."

Iason followed his train of thought, and spoke, "Then the winds of change, might be Jupiter's Renaissance and the barren land filled with flowers may be the return of the fallen.."

Iason looked at the Oracles who were stunned into silence. They've chewed on that little tidbit for ten years, and came up with nothing. Aiyane did not even know what an Intellect was before yesterday, much less a Warrior since the history of the Elders was not a typical topic for discussion. Another reason for the Oracles to feel put out by his departure.

"As you can see my Lords, his path is now at a crossroads, and he will now join your path back to Amoi. So we pray you will watch over them in our stead. We've seen as far as we can with regards Aiyane and Elan."

"Indeed." Iason spoke, "Well as you can imagine, Lord Oskuro and I are not strangers to oddities in our time. But we have certainly learned that not all things are as they appear."

Riki listened, as Iason spoke, but then he walked up to Jorn, and spoke. "Which of you Oracles reached out for me?" Jorn looked at Riki wondering what it was he was thinking now.

"It was Oracle Viho. The one who died before you arrived Lord Oskuro."

"I see. Then answer me this," Riki paused, "When you found yourselves in our mind's eye, what led you to believe I was the Tempest?

"My Lord," A younger Oracle approached, "I am Nori, and we discovered who you were when the fountains in the ruins began to glow. It was something that has not happened since you last visited Yasuo. So to see it glow and come to life, was an incredible site. We often held vigils in the hot springs, and never once did they glow and move about as if a wind was making the surface dance. Our Viho reached out to an image of you that appeared in our heads, and so we all reached out to you."

"Why do you ask my Lord?" Jorn asked.

Riki looked at the Oracles as he spoke, "It was foretold that the Tempest and his Flame would arrive, and then you reached out to us and confirmed this. It appears that Aiyane and Elan have their own prophesy to see fulfilled. There is more to Aiyane and his lover. This was made clear to Lord Mink and I last night."

"Last night?" Jorn spoke, "Did something happen last night?" The Oracles all looked at Riki with surprise. "We were rather overwhelmed by your presence, we could not properly read anyone in particular."

Riki smiled as he looked at Iason, "Yes well, let's just say that Aiyane is quite skilled in his abilities. Did you know he was also an empath? This is different from his ability as a prophet." Riki was curious as to why they did not pick up on this "As a Warrior empath, I also have the gift of site, though it appears Aiyane is a very strong empath.

Both he and Elan wandered into our mind's eye, and that is not an easy thing to do, if your group was not able to see past our defenses. Nevertheless, he expressed that he had already discussed his decision with Elan and decided to travel with us to Amoi and join the Royal household."

"The the wheel of time is once again spinning, and we are but observers to his path." Jorn smiled as he and the Oracles bowed.

Iason and Riki made their way to the Sentinels Chariot where the final preparations were under way. They found Lord Byron busy loading provisions into the cargo bay. He was seriously wounded in the battle defending the women in the ruins. He witnessed Yui holding his own under fire, and became attached to the young Lord and his fight for the children. The tall Specialist and all around chef from the Firm felt he understood his heart, when he learned of his awakening.

"Lord Byron," Lady Yuri was heard calling from the ship. "I know you feel much better, but you must not pick up such heavy crates so soon."

"I am find my Lady, it takes more than a few scrapes to keep me down." Sir Bryon grinned, as he carried sacks of flour into the ship's cargo bay.

"Wasn't that you whining about your back last night?" Sir James poked his head from behind some sacks of potatoes. "I thought you'd never go to sleep!" He teased Sir Byron, making the hefty cook turn red.

"Well, while you fly boys got to float about in the ship, we were up to our ass in Elders!" Byron spoke, before he caught himself speaking in front of Yuri. "I-I apologize my Lady, for my manners."

Yuri gave him a side way's glance, and then winked at the tall Specialist from the Firm. "I've heard worse young man, so don't worry. Though I'd recommend you do watch yourself when Lord Kai is about." Yuri smiled. "But I do not want you picking up these heavy items, so Sir James, since you are quite healthy, why don't you pick up the slack for Sir Byron."

James was no longer smiling, as he gave Sir Byron a leveled glance and took the sacks of flour from his hands. He nearly fell over, since they were quite heavy. Sir Byron was quite muscular, considering his position as Trainer under Lord Raymone's department. He laughed at James' difficulties when he dropped the sack and decided to drag it into the cargo bay instead.

"Now Sir Byron, I want you to report to the Nurse Selene and have one of the medics give you once over with the mineral lotions."

Sir Byron was about to protest, when he saw Iason and Riki approaching the ship. "Yes, my Lady." he whispered, as he bowed and walked up the ramp.

"Mother, why are you out here? I'm certain the men can handle the ship's preparations." Iason kissed his mother on the forehead. "You should be resting yourself, I'm certain one night's rest is not enough for you to restore your strength."

"Oh nonsense love, I feel wonderful. And besides, Erin is inside doing the same as I in the medical center." Yuri was now sure to speak a bit louder, "Since this crew thinks they can walk about as if nothing occurred yesterday while their bodies are beaten, injured and exhausted." Yuri gave Iason a knowing glance. "So Erin is in there picking up on their injured bodies, and plucking them from wherever she finds them, then has them report to the medical staff for treatment."

Riki shook his head, as he imagined the men hiding all over the ship, only to have his mother find them. He began to laugh, as he picked up on Sir Byron, who just arrived into the medical center with his mother in tow.

"This is going to be one interesting trip home." Riki smiled, "I think the men will be more afraid of my mother than any Elder they fought against."

"Well I'm sure they are all brave men Riki, but I believe we are all experienced in what the body can and cannot endure in battle. Is this not so?" Yuri's gaze took on a rather cold one, as she spoke.

Riki and Iason both picked up on it. They were silent for a moment, then as quickly as it came, Yuri was smiling once again.

"Very well mother," Iason smiled, "Just don't let Father see you out here, or he's bound to get upset with you."

Yuri laughed, "Your father is at this moment lugging some equipment he and Lord Argent found in the city. They are unloading it from one of the shuttles, into the other ship."

"What type of equipment?" Riki asked.

"Well, I don't really know." Yuri thought about it for a moment, "Though he did say it was of historical value."

"Perhaps it is their own personal archives if Argent is interested." Iason spoke. "It would give us an insight into their evolution."

"Who the hell cares!" Riki became angry, "If we want to know about them, all we have to do is remember this battle. We have a ship loaded with their handy work, and I don't give a rat's ass how they evolved." Riki's eyes seemed to darken a bit, "These good people lived as slaves all their lives for thousands of years. I don't blame them for wanting to destroy every structure still standing. I'd want to wash the surface of their presence, their history and anything else that reminded me of those collars they wore."

Riki looked at Iason and Yuri, then walked away. His earlier fight with Iason was not quite out of his system, so he was a bit sensitive on that subject. Iason watched as Riki made his way across both ships towards the ruin temple. He saw Martin and Jake coming out of the temple with small crates of mineral jars.

"He appears upset Iason, is anything wrong?" Yuri whispered, "He certainly wasn't in a bad mood last night, so I can only assume you two had a quarrel?" Yuri gave Iason a knowing glance.

"It was nothing really." Iason watched Riki smiling as Jake put down his crate and begin to wrestle with him, most likely after Riki teased him. Martin came up behind Riki and jumped on him as Jake tackled him from the front. "And we've come to an agreement, so please don't worry mother." Iason kissed Yuri on the cheek as he made his way to them. He turned around, and winked at his mother.

As Martin and Jake brought Riki down, he transformed, and held them suspended above the ground. Riki laughed while Jake and Martin were protesting the unfair advantage he had over them. Iason sat down on the grass and watched from a distance. The soft laughter made several of the crew stop and look their way.

Riki sensed Iason's presence, and slowly brought them down and released them. He rubbed their hair, as they dusted the grass from their clothes, and picked up their crates. They headed back to the ships, and passed Iason who smiled at them. Riki rose and made his way to Iason.

"It's good to hear you laugh my Prince." Iason whispered in his mind.

"You look damn sexy lying in the grass Iason. It reminds me of Amoi's pastures, though right now they don't exist." Riki's voice trailed off.

"They will once again." Iason spoke, "And I know that it will be soon."

"Oh? How do you know this?" Riki asked.

"Our newest member to the royal household, Aiyane." Iason gave Riki a warm smile as he sat next to him on the grass. "He said that he saw himself walking in a field of flowers with the two of us."

"That could mean several things, but I agree that it most likely means the renewal of Amoi's former beauty. Do you think it can be done? The wastelands are just that- deserts filled with sand and rocks. I can see it in my mind our former world, and the present state those lands are in."

"True, but we do have some impressive minds to share in the recovery process. I know my father mentioned last night that what little he did see of Amoi could be restored."

Riki looked over at the ruins. "Odi said my mother was near tears as she looked out from the penthouse. It must be such a shock to them." Riki looked into Iason's eyes, "Let's make it happen. Let's find out what we can do, and bring it all back.''

"I think the reconciliation between Clans will be a good starting point. I think it's about time the Elite fold up their sleeves and break a sweat, don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Riki shook his fist, then turned to Iason and kissed him softly. "I can't wait to get everyone out of their bars and clubs, and make them all earn a living for a change!"

"It will be interesting for sure." Iason mused, "Between your father and my mother, I don't think anyone has any idea what is coming."

"Yeah, but I know that for most, doing something productive will be a change of pace. Especially if its to build a better life. While I was growing up in Midas, there was nothing to do with all the restrictions we had. Our only two choices were to get drunk and steal to make a living. We had no standing as citizens, and no rights to anything. I think the Warrior in them will take the changes better than the Elite."

Iason let out a sigh. "It will be a challenge for all who were born into the higher classes. Most will more than likely balk at the plans we have, but knowing our parents, there will be little if any discussions to what needs to be done. We cover only one quarter of the surface of Amoi. There is a vast wasteland that once knew green pastures, and beautiful woodlands. The sea is greatly diminished, but I know that below the surface the waters run deep."

"You've been giving this some thought my dear Intellect. It will be nice to see your ideas come to life once again."

"Well it won't happen if we just sit around while everyone is busy, I think we should pitch in and at least make the effort to look busy." Iason laughed.

"Naw, they are almost done as it is." Riki kissed him once again. This made Iason smile, hoping he was finally working their earlier quarrel out in his mind.

"Then we need to say our good-byes." Iason returned the kiss, "I am eager to head home."

As the ships were replenished, the natives began to gather at the ruins. Alex and Ajax joined Theo and the Oracles who were still looking rather put out as Aiyane and Elan were being hugged by tearful friends. The crews from the three ships looked to Iason and Riki, as they once again fell into the roles of their former lives as Liaisons of Amoi.

"My Lords, and Ladies," Theo began, "If someone were to have told me that I would be standing with the Lords of Amoi ten thousand years removed, and win a decisive battle against a powerful enemy, I would have told them they were crazy, and then take his drink from his hand." There was a low roar of laughter among everyone gathered. "For truly it is more of a fantastic dream, than a reality. Yet here I stand, with the children of Yasuo, thanking the powers that be for bringing the Tempest and his Flame back to our little green planet." Theo bowed slowly towards their saviors, as did the natives. "This is one amazing tale the free people of Yasuo will be proud to tell their children for the next ten thousand years."

Iason and Riki returned the gesture, as they bowed and looked at the great number of natives that made the trek through the jungle to see them off. It would be impossible for them all to hear what they would say, so the projected their thoughts to them all.

"To quote a very wise, and very ancient Clan comprised of one sentient life form, 'The stars have aligned, what was once lost, is now to be restored.'" Iason spoke with an elegance that captivated those listening to his voice. "Just as we were once lost by our own tragic tale, we have been granted a second chance at life. One filled with renewed vows of love, honor, and unity. I believe that your lives will now begin anew. We hope that with time, the people of Yasuo will take to the stars, and discover the wonder that exists all around them."

The natives cheered, as Iason looked to Riki as he now addressed them. It was as if those gathered came to life, and could not be quieted down. Riki's eyes filled with tears, as he looked at the many faces that beamed with gratitude for what seemed an eternity. No two were more proud, than Kai and Erin. Riki was young, yet the soul within him was quite mature. He took a deep breath, before he spoke.

"I don't know how the universe works. It's a mystery and often times it has a way of working things out in the end. It is as Elder Theo mentioned, this could very well be a fantastic dream that I would wake from and find myself back in the slums of Amoi. But that was not written for neither me, nor you.

This echo in time is one that is was written perhaps by the gods themselves. But I know from experience that love is something one can not live without. It moves mountains, hearts, and even the stars themselves." Riki spoke as he glanced over at Iason.

"When I first felt the people of Yasuo in my mind, I felt as if a piece of me was missing. I couldn't recall at first who you were, as my mind was still sorting out my past. But when I saw the echo in these very same ruins, I knew what I needed to do. Whether it was prophesy, fate, or just dumb luck- I found my mind and my soul desperate to fulfill the promise I made to your ancestors. I regret that I was not aware of your suffering through our very own Clansmen."

Riki's voice trailed off, as the natives began to cheer once again. Theo smiled, as he pat Riki on the back, "My Lord, there was no way you could have known. It is enough that you did come. As foreseen by Oracles, dreamers, and sentient computers, you have gone full circle with yet a few more echoes to complete I wager. But know this, without Lady Jupiter's determination to find you two, all this would have indeed been a fantastic dream."

Theo looked at the crew and the Royals. "I would still be pissing off Elder Viho, and hiding as many of these children away from their evil. You and your Royal family would still be a pile of bones some where," Theo looked at Kai and Raimen, "forgive me my Lords and Ladies for such an expression, but it is the truth. The universe indeed is a mysterious and fickle lover, that is constantly changing. But I would dare say, she carries the scales of justice regardless whether it takes one moment in time, an echo of the past, or ten thousand years to get to it." Theo laughed, along with everyone present, "But eventually all paths are made straight for us to travel on. I am just happy it led you back to us."

"We hope to make this only a short good-bye Elder Theo," Iason spoke, "We shall be seeing a lot of you in the months and years to come. You may get tired of us eventually," Iason smiled, "but we hope you will keep the springs well taken care of. They are the blood that flows beneath this beautiful world."

"And a great place to skinny dip," Riki grinned, making Iason blush. "Though next time I'd love to tour Yasuo and visit them all."

"It will be an honor my Lords." Alex spoke as he looked towards Kai, "We shall indeed become good friends. More like family if you don't mind my saying it." Kai gave him a nod, which brought a smile to Alex and Ajax.

As the crew's waved good-byes, they entered their ships and left the surface. The crews were all moved by the outpouring of gratitude and love from the natives. Hearts were heavy with emotion, and this was understandable. But at the same time, they were all quite excited to have accomplished their mission with the awakened surviving their traumatic returns, the Royal Families were reunited, and the losses to their crews minimal.

The Sentinel's Chariot became the flagship as the Royal Family would travel together. Nurse Selene was transferred to continue monitoring the Queens. Kai insisted that Erin be given massages with the mineral oils, now being completely convinced of their healing powers. Selene would do this under the guidance of Jake and Martin.

The crews were informed that they would be making a stop on Aristia for a few days to refuel and rest. The announcement was greeted with loud cheers, and a celebratory round of wine. Sir Byron had prepared an incredible meal, and desserts in the form of pastries and cakes. Having women on board also changed the morale of the crew, and prompting Raoul to remind them of their appearance. They couldn't very well have them running around without the proper attire.

Kai was giving Erin a tour of the ship and met up with Raimen who had the same idea. They entered the cargo bay, which at first Yuri did not want to enter. But as she followed Erin, she reached for Raimen's hand.

"What is it my love?" Raimen held her hand which was cold and trembling. He found her reaction similar to Kai's when he first looked at the containers holding the specimens.

"I-I don't know what's come over me, I'm just afraid." Yuri laughed nervously, "Isn't that silly?"

"Nonsense." Raimen whispered as he held her close to him, "It is actually the correct feeling dearest. You of all people should be proud of what you and three incredibly brave men did for us all." Raimen soothed, but Yuri's eyes told the tale.

"Come Yuri, Kai finally spoke. His voice was low and yet comforting. "I've crossed this bridge, and I will have you take the same bridge with Erin. These are our lost, our precious jewels of great worth. And you my dear are the one who made this possible. Do not fear what was lost, celebrate our discovery hidden and protected by time."

Yuri gave Kai a nod, and the four entered the large cargo bay. They were surprised to find Omaki, Argent and Yousi sitting on crates filled with fresh vegetables. The three watched Yuri being led by Kai and Raimen. Erin could barely contain the heartache she was feeling in the room.

"My Queen.." Omaki bowed, as he kissed her hand. "We knew you would come here eventually, and we wanted to be here for you." Omaki's sad gaze was reflected on Argent's face. Yousi stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"My precious jewel.." Yuri spoke, as she looked at the large containers. "I am forever grateful for your perseverance."

"It was not just ours my Queen," Omaki whispered, "Those were trying times, and you were a beacon of hope in a world gone mad."

The moment was felt by all, as Yuri smiled. The three men shared some brief stories of how they kept their mission a secret from everyone.

Kai would recall seeing them often, and thinking their jobs were only to tally the dead. After several years passed and he had not seen Yousi, he presumed he was dead. A false image he came to realize when Omaki and Argent were awakened at the Lord's Dance.

The sacrifice by Yousi was hard for Yuri to fathom, and the deaths of Omaki and Argent was too much. But the three made light of their adventures, adding insight into their everyday lives in the many years they collected the specimens that were before them.

After the three made the Queens laugh a bit, Kai and Raimen decided to continued their tour. Kai gave the three a nod as they made their exit, grateful they were there to soften the blow.

They found their way to the bridge, where Raoul and Iason were discussing their course back to Aristia. Yuri was then shocked to see Iason's eyes when he looked up to see them. They had changed from their beautiful sapphire shade, to a golden tone with a prominent ring around his pupils, and he was also transformed.

"Raimen, w-why is Iason transformed? And what in the world has happened to his eyes?" Yuri stared in awe as she approached him with not a mother's concern, but as a scientist needing to know what made him tick. He touched his face gently, turning his face to view his eyes.

Iason gave his mother a serene smile, as he transformed back to normal. "It is to see the wormholes of which we must navigate mother."

"But how did this happen? When?" Yuri looked at Raimen and Kai.

"When Lord Yousi awakened apparently," Kai spoke, "Iason and Riki both picked up on his mind's attempt to awaken, and they transformed as you can see."

"So Yousi can see the wormholes?" Yuri smiled, "That would explain why they returned to Amoi so quickly. And you say both he and Riki can do this?"

"Yes," Raimen spoke, "Of course they manage to do many things when they are naughty." Raimen winked at Kai.

Just as Kai was about to respond, Petros entered the bridge appearing rather peaked, and looking at Yuri and Erin spoke. "Lord Heiku and Nurse Selene are hunting for you my Queens, and has sent the medics and medical assistants to find you." Petros managed to smile.

"What ever for Elder Petros?" Erin looked a bit concerned. "We're feeling fine."

"Well according to Lord Heiku, you have not been given a clean bill of health since you've awakened my Lady. Nor you Lady Yuri, as you both jumped into the thick of things on your way to Yasuo."

"Well I certainly don't intend on wasting more tim-" Erin was interrupted by Kai, who raised his hand and touched her lips.

"Now let's get this clear and in the open my love." Kai looked at Erin with concern, "You have been restored to us in less than three week's time, and you Lady Yuri in even less time. You need at least a week to acclimate your bodies, regardless of how you feel. You are to follow Lord Heiku's advice and heed his treatment of both mind and body."

"I agree dear," Raimen caressed Yuri's cheek, "It is really a delay in the obvious, as your mind comes to terms with all the information you are taking in. Not to mention the fact that neither of you have been properly debriefed by Jupiter in your rush to join us."

Erin was giving Kai a familiar look, that spoke volumes to the type of defiance that was both a turn on, and a pain in the ass to the Warrior Lord.

"Mother, please do as you are told." Came the voice of Riki who was at that moment meditating in his quarters. "I'm sure if we were on Amoi, you would still be in the medical facility under Jupiter's care, not to mention away from anyone who could expose you to any bugs, so please do it for me?"

Erin took a deep sigh, and looked up at Kai's silent gaze. She could feel his anxiety rising knowing it was caused by her reluctance to be treated like an invalid. But Riki's voice in her head also told her that her outburst was loud enough to project itself into Riki's mind.

"Oh very well.." Erin gave Kai a halfhearted smile, "I suppose if I don't you will hoist me over your shoulder and take me kicking and screaming?"

Kai's face now returned to a loving expression, "Well yes that would be my second choice."

"And what would be the first?" Erin gave Kai a saucy smile, now that the empaths were smiling.

"The first would be to take you in my arms, and then put you over my knee and give you a good spanking..." Kai spoke in a low and seductive voice.

"Wha?" Erin pursed her lips, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh? And would you like to test that theory my love?" Yuri spoke up as Raimen kissed his obedient Queen. "For if he doesn't do it, I will." Yuri looked at Iason, who winked at her.

Petros and Raoul stood off to the side, half expecting the young Queen to begin tossing things, but since everything in the bridge was nailed down, she would be hard pressed to find anything loose. Much to the relief of Raimen who now stroked Iason's hair. Sir James was the smart one and kept his eyes on the road and a smile on his face. Though no one could see it.

"You know my love," Raimen curled a strand of Iason's hair in his finger, "I seriously doubt Iason will allow you to put him under your scientist's eye." Raimen smiled, "Though I do love the way the gold tone compliments his features." Raimen gave Iason a kiss on the forehead.

"No, I disagree. I love his beautiful sapphire shade, and find the gold tone rather eerie. But the transformation is flawless." Yuri stood on the other side of Iason and turned his chin towards her again.

Erin was now in a sour mood, as everyone was ignoring her minor tantrum, and Kai was enjoying every moment of it. It was like old times. With the exception of Iason's new look, and his mother's desire to see how much he's changed.

"Lord Iason," Sir James now spoke, "We're coming up to our next beacon, do you see the next wormhole?"

Iason quickly transformed and stared at the monitors, but before he could speak Lady Erin and Yuri spoke almost in unison.

"May we see Iason?" Which made everyone on the bridge laugh out loud.

Iason gave Erin a nod, and immediately they were all inside his mind's eye. Riki joined them since he was having a difficult time meditating with all the activity on the bridge. He smiled as Petros and Raoul waved at him from the sidelines. Everyone including Sir James looked through Iason's eyes as they came upon the many wormholes.

"Turn right on our next beacon Sir James." Iason whispered, "And that should take us about a day and a half to travel."

"Iason, how do you know which wormhole to pick? They all look the same." Yuri spoke.

"The brighter the wormhole, the more reliable it is for travel." Iason spoke, as if giving a lesson in astronomy. "A dim wormhole is subject to collapse, or it may have a tear which could send us light years out of our way. Yousi mapped this part of the Path of the Ancients, so I've been able to navigate with his advice." Iason spoke.

"And they are living forms, like everything else in the universe." Riki spoke, "If the wormhole is dim, it may be an ancient one that will lead you nowhere. Some were filled with deadly mines by the Elders, who chose even some of the healthier ones to trap our three Lords on their missions. They had no idea that Yousi could see them."

"Amazing." Yuri whispered, "They are quite beautiful. By the way Erin, how did you navigate them?"

"I followed my nose" Erin spoke only above a whisper, "I saw the echoes of Yousi's death at beacon five-two-five, and then followed the trail the men left behind."

"My two bodyguards said you were in a trance-like state," Iason spoke, "and that you were saying things that made no sense." Iason spoke, as he focused ahead.

"Oh that." Erin waved her hand, "Well I picked up several echoes and they just flowed out. I could see the path you traveled, and Lord Hilliard was wise enough to heed Sir Odi's advice to follow my directions, saying he knew well enough in your service Iason to not question these events." Erin laughed softly.

The group watched Iason direct Sir James, and when they entered the wormhole, the golden aura filled the bridge. Erin and Yuri loved it, saying it's amber color was soothing. Kai came up to Erin, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't think you will put off this exam my love, now be a dear, and report to the medical center..hm?" Kai placed his hand under her chin gazing into her dark eyes. "You have risked your life much these past few day, and will not allow this from this moment on.

Both you and Yuri are the heart of this Renaissance and will be adored by every soul that welcomes you home. You will need your strength, for you two will be in high demand." Kai kissed her again, "Though I can put you over my knee later in private if you so desire."

Erin smiled as Kai's kisses made her knees weak, and tugged playfully at his hair. "You are a wicked Lord my dear husband, to lace your naughtiness with sweet kisses. Very well, come on Yuri, we better go, before Riki joins his father and I won't be able to sit for a few days." Erin joked.

With that, the group left Iason to his navigating in peace, while the Queens took Petros by the arm, and marched off the bridge. Kai and Raimen laughed as Iason did his best not to, but in his mind Riki was laughing his ass off.

"You better watch that mother of yours Iason, she'll have us under micro-scanners trying to figure out how we make things work." Riki reached around Iason's waist, and embraced him from behind.

"I think we need to keep an eye on them all my love. Though I don't think there will be enough hours in the day to watch all four." Iason rolled his eyes, "But I have to admire your father's tone of voice when it comes to your mother. Perhaps I should take a lesson from him on how to deal with your naughtiness. I really think you get it from your mother's side." Iason teased.

"Not even!" Riki protested, "You haven't seen my father on one of his off days..and I have your father to thank for that! Remind me of how many times you've had the honor of walking into one of their little parties? Hm?"

Iason and Riki continued to enjoy the silence of their mind, until they heard Heiku's inner voice screaming in their mind. Riki looked inside the medical center to find both Queens complaining with Heiku standing in the middle. Iason could not help but laugh.

"Interesting indeed." Iason spoke, as he had the image fade out, and their minds were once again in sweet silence.

Theo watched the ships power up and fly up towards the upper atmosphere. He had found Iason and Riki's presence comforting, in a way he's never felt before. They were in sync with Yasuo and couldn't help but wonder if the same would occur on every world they would visit. The evenings festivities were quite revealing, as the Royal couples were quite candid about the travels of their sons in the past. He pieced together their charismatic nature, and their love affair with the many races they encountered. Theo could appreciate the parent's love for their sons and felt their return to Amoi would be like the changing of the seasons.


	38. Chapter 38

The Lost Chapter 38: Beloved

The first night was filled with much celebrating, as Lords and Queens made their way throughout every part of the Sentinel's Chariot. There would be many in the days and weeks to come, and no one was more pleased about this than Jupiter herself. She was finally able to hear from the Royals and most pleased to see Lady Yuri sitting before her, as Iason led the briefing to bring her up to date with the mission. Kai was proud of both him and Riki's performance, thinking to himself how far the two young Lords had come in such a short time.

Raimen had excused himself from the briefing, as Yuri inexplicably rose from her chair and walked out of the conference room. This was both alarming and worrisome to Kai and Iason, as they watched Raimen go after Yuri. Iason was about to follow his parents, when Riki touched his hand, and shook his head.

"It's alright Iason, your father needs to be the one to comfort her." Riki whispered. "We both know this."

It was true, there were to be many moments like this where Yuri would find herself overwhelmed by the facts. It was all a bit jumbled at first, as they were being explained. The past was only yesterday to her, and present was ten thousand years in the future. So the state of her new reality was very difficult to grasp.

She was not allowed to ponder the awakening of her body, much less her soul due to the call to arms. Erin's concerns for Riki and the men forced her to move in haste. Yuri was tossed into a reality she was unprepared to face. But this did not prevent her from joining her closest friend and lover, with little or no explanation.

That Raimen and Kai were also alive in the present was incredible enough, but Iason and Riki? Their transformations at the Lord's Dance were unlike any she had ever seen.

She found her way to the observation lounge outside the mess hall. She gazed at the amber glow of the wormhole they had been traveling for over a day. She knew when they emerged from this portal in open space, she would be back to her own part of the galaxy; on familiar ground.

She knew they would spend time on Aristia before making their homecoming on Amoi. Jupiter had informed them that there would be a large celebration similar to Iason and Riki's. This both pleased her, and terrified her. She had listened to Kai's experience of his first few days and the sadness of recognizing people who had no idea who he was.

Would it be the same for her? Souls lost in battle, loved, mourned, and buried. Kai's haunting gaze did not escape her eyes when he spoke. It was a familiar look to her. She was now feeling rather silly having run out of the briefing with Jupiter, and knew she probably worried everyone. As she made to stand from her seat she noticed Raimen standing at the entrance. He smiled weakly as he stepped forward.

"I am a coward." Raimen whispered, "I've seen you internalize your thoughts, fears and worries. Yet I'm always standing at a distance afraid to reach out for you, guilty of not being there to comfort you. Because I don't know what you experienced. I feel guilty for wishing you had also died shortly after me, in order to spare you all the years in solitude with my corpse staring at you in silence."

Yuri's face paled with his confession. "Raimen..."

"I only came to realize how much you and Kai suffered early in our mission. When his mind was still haunted with the souls of the fallen. I saw first hand what he survived, and in the end was killed by one of my loyal Sentinels. Out of some misplaced duty to end his life so he would not suffer death in the hands of Elders. Coincidentally it was the eve of destruction for Amoi, and the birth of Jupiter."

Raimen walked up to Yuri and they both sat down, as he continued to talk. Yuri's eyes were saddened to hear Raimen's personal thoughts. For hundreds of years she yearned to hear his voice in the storage facility below Jupiter's matrix. And now that he was there doing exactly that, she didn't like it. He was suffering, and she was the reason. She wanted to make it stop.

"Yuri, you don't need to suffer alone. Please don't shut me out while you sort things out in your mind. I am not like our empathic friends. I can't read your thoughts, though I do know my wife's heart. To me it was just yesterday when I was lost in death. My life began less than a month ago, and less for Kai, Erin and you dearest.

I spent two weeks watching his body being restored. Erin was just beginning her reanimation in her maturation chamber, and you my love...you were just a hope in Jupiter's labs. I felt so alone without any of you. It can't possibly compare to your loneliness, but I felt it just the same."

Yuri's hands reached out to Raimen. She caressed his face, and looked deeply in his eyes. The hint of tears began to grow, and she felt the weight of his heart in his gaze.

"Oh Raimen.." Yuri began, "I know I am a mess of emotions right now. It is just as Kai and Riki spoke. There is a need for me to make time and reflect upon all I lost...and now have gained back. Please do not fret, I will sort these things out.

I know you and Kai probably felt anxious to be introduced to the masses. Erin and I will probably go through the same emotions now that we are all finally reunited. But it will be wonderful."

Yuri leaned close to Raimen and gave him a gentle kiss. It was very much the same conversation they had the night before.

_**Theo's Estate...**_

Raimen had taken Yuri's hand and slowly led her down the corridor to the suite prepared for them. At first Yuri blushed to be led away from the gathering, as Kai and Erin were still dancing in the late hours of the celebration. But Raimen felt inclined to have his wife now, as his heart ached to hold her in his lover's embrace.

In her mind, she could hear Erin whisper, "Let the suffering end my love, enjoy the love of your youth, and hold him tight."

Yuri felt her heart racing, as they stepped into their suite. The bed had been turned over, and candles had been lit. The fireplace gave the room a warm glow, and wine had been poured. She felt Raimen's eyes on her, as he closed the door.

"I have desired you from the moment I discovered you were on your way. My heart could have lit the evening sky my love."

Raimen took Yuri into his arms and gently kissed her lips, them more passionate as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Yuri reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to reach her tall Lord. Raimen gently lifted her up and carried her before the bed lowering her upon the soft sheets. He knelt down and raised the hem of her gown, as she pointed her toes and he removed her shoes; revealing the silk stockings that were held by garter belts.

Raimen's eyes danced with excitement as he began to unwrap his prize. Yuri knew how much Raimen loved ruffles and ties, and was thankful Erin also knew this as she packed the perfect gown down to the lace garters, and satin undergarments.

It made her wonder whether she foresaw a victory and reunion, or was it just wishful thinking. And by looking at Raimen's expressions, she knew he was happy. Raimen's patience was endearing, as he peeled away layer by layer the beautifully scented gown. Yuri found herself nearly completely disrobed, before she got her hands on his coat and sash.

"You look absolutely stunning my love," Yuri finally spoke, "I find your coat brings out the color of your eyes, but not necessary at the moment.."

"Oh? And how do you propose to rectify this issue?" Raimen smiled.

"Let's try _this_," Yuri pulled the royal blue coat off Raimen's shoulders and let it drop on the floor behind him. She next tugged at his golden sash. "This truly brings out the color of your hair..but I love the way the candlelight brings out your highlights..."

"And what will you do now? It is a nice shade of gold, is it not?" Raimen loved her game.

"Let's do _this_," Yuri grinned, as she slowly unwrapped the golden sash from around Raimen's waist and let it drop next to the coat. Raimen's white silk shirt was next, as Yuri unbuttoned the high collar, and ever so deliberately did the same until Raimen's bare chest exposed his porcelain skin.

Yuri could see the growing desire in Raimen's eyes, and in his trousers as he cock was unmistakably aroused. As Yuri reached for his trouser flap, Raimen leaned in and took her mouth passionately.

Perhaps their game was taking too long for the now eager Lord, as he undid his pants, and then pushed Yuri back on the bed gently. He rained kisses over all her face, and loved the fact that her heart was beating just as fast as his own.

"I love you Yuri," Raimen whispered, "I remember that those were my final words to you...but now, they are the first as I take you in my arms and love you once again. I thank the gods for this moment."

Raimen felt Yuri tugging away at his shirt and pants, as she caressed his body against hers. She loved the way Raimen's lips smiled within her own. He then suddenly stopped, rose from the bed and undressed. Yuri was about to do the same, but found Raimen over her body quickly protesting.

"I would love to finish this project my love," Raimen tugged at the many lace ties, until he finally exposed Yuri's beautifully draped body. "Perfect..." Raimen whispered, as he slowly lowered his head, and kissed her breasts.

"Oh..Yuri.."

"Yes, dearest?" Yuri moaned, as Raimen caressed her body, loving the softness of her warm flesh against his own. "You are mine once again.." Yuri's words were only above a whisper, but loud enough for Raimen to hear.

"Yes my Queen, I am." Raimen's eyes filled with the same familiar wetness that he'd kept in check the whole day as they battled. Not wanting his emotions to cloud his focus, at least not more than normal for the brainy Intellect, Raimen chose his next words carefully.

"The words 'Yours forever' never meant more to me now that we have traveled across space and time, thousands of years later. Only to find you in the oddest of places in a world torn by the very thing that separated us. I count myself blessed."

Yuri reached up to caress Raimen's cheek, only to feel the tears roll down his face as he closed his eyes to take in her caress.

"My love, I spent many a decade wondering what I would say to you the day you returned. Though I never imagined it would be centuries before this would become a reality." Yuri felt Raimen's body tremble, as he listened. "Dearest, look at me. We are back, we are alive and we are still in love."

"Yes, this is true." Raimen lifted Yuri's right leg as he positioned himself for entry, and as he kissed Yuri once again, slowly penetrated. Yuri gasped, as she took in all of Raimen. A feeling she had longed for in silence.

The warmth of his cock now reached deeply in areas long forgotten, as her memories of many a Lord courted her during the loneliness. Yet she relented, and refused the warmest of suitors, and for this she was also loved and respected.

"Ah..Raimen, if memory serves me, I was never able to quite take you all in.." Yuri spoke as her past life with Raimen was a delicate and gentle affair, as his knowledge of her fragile state was always of great concern. Yet he found her body was quite capable as he pressed forward, filling her completely.

"I guess we've proven that to be untrue my love, see?" Raimen looked down at his Queen, as they both took a moment to look between them. "Now why did we ever listen to your mother? Hm?" Raimen gave Yuri a mischievous smile, as he now began to piston against her body, while Yuri raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"What a wonderful sensation...ah! My love...I feel you pulse within...and it's a wonderful sensation!"

Raimen dove into her breasts once again as their fever began to rise. The discovery of her new physical abilities on Yuri's part sparked the couple to press harder, and deeper then they had ever dared.

Yuri's delicate state was no longer an issue, and perhaps it never was. But this was a way for Yuri's mother to protect her, since Intellect men were well endowed by nature. It was not unusual to learn of young maidens being injured by their grooms, and so Yuri's mother and Raimen's both counseled him to be _gentle_.

If their mother's could see them now it was all for nothing, as Yuri reveled in her new found ability to enjoy her husband just a bit more than before. She was always envious of Erin and her ability to take in all of Kai, and she felt she was always missing out. Sure they shared a foursome relationship, however only had intercourse with their husbands. The two couples loved to watch their spouses pair off in Queens and Lords; finding the men quite exciting in their couplings.

This train of thought now burned in her mind, as Raimen wrapped his arms around Yuri and rolled over, making her straddle his body. She instinctively raised her body, in fear of discomfort, but with the discover of that being just a tale, she began to lower her body down onto Raimen's cock. This made Raimen raise an eyebrow, seeing Yuri take on his length once more.

"Yuri..." Raimen gasped, as she bit her lip, and felt her body stretch to take him all in.

The young Queen opened her eyes and gave Raimen a lustful smile. "I believe this is going to be an amazing night."

Yuri reached for Raimen's hand and placed it on her breast, "I will not deny your body what it has always craved," Yuri began to rock her hips forward and grind against Raimen's cock, which now throbbed in his excitement.

Raimen felt as if he was going to lose his mind, as the doors to Yuri's body were all opened, and he would now love her completely, and without reservation.

Yuri placed her hands on Raimen's chest and began to moan, loving the waves of pleasure which rose within her and were released as the first of many orgasms.

Raimen watched Yuri's eyes darken, as her long blond hair began to dance serenely about her body. The clips and ties that held her beautiful blond hair all fell out, as if released by the wind itself.

Raimen felt his cock was about to burst as his eyes took in the blush of Yuri's face, and the gaze she conveyed to his own. He placed his hands on her hips and began to lift her and pull her down in his race to join his lover in ecstasy. Raimen sat up on the bed, and now devoured Yuri's breasts as her body trembled with the next wave of her second orgasm, and she began to glow.

This triggered Raimen's internal core and he also began to glow. The candles flickered as their power rose, and as Raimen removed his lips from her breasts to cry out, he ejaculated in unison with her third orgasm. Raimen loved that she experienced such a wave and held his cock tightly within her.

"Raimen...I ...I have so missed your touch." Yuri breathed, as their fever continued, in yet another wave of energy as they both released it and then absorbed it into their inner core. "Oh my...you have always...managed to keep me filled my Lord husband, even after we've ridden wave after wave."

"It is you who keeps me hungry for more..." Raimen now pulled Yuri off his cock, "Here love, turn around..."

Yuri got on her hands and knees, as she looked at Raimen taking in her body from behind. He reached between her legs, and felt the wetness of her aroused state. He wanted to taste it. He stopped from penetrating Yuri, and instead pulled her legs apart as he reached with his hands and separated her lips loving the honey that tasted so sweet.

Yuri moaned, as Raimen's lips dove in and tasted the mixture of their fevered coupling. It was a moment long waited for, and thoroughly enjoyed by both. As Raimen continued his exploration of the woman he adored, Yuri found her body remembering the pleasures long since passed, and pushed away the recall of being alone.

Raimen's hands caressed her every curb, and each point where her pulse throbbed in her excitement. He pressed his face forward and loved the scent of her womanhood.

"Ah..Raimen!" Yuri cried out. Raimen knew this was the right moment, and now positioned himself behind her. Yuri would for the first time, drink from the unquenchable desire to feel Raimen's passion unleashed.

"You are perfect...my love." Raimen spoke through clenched teeth, as he held back in order not to harm Yuri, and once he was within her grasp, he felt her push back and take in the final inches of his cock.

Raimen balanced himself on one hand, as he pressed forward and wrapped his other hand around her body. Her breast now moved in sequence to match his thrusts. Raimen knew he would not last long, as his moans now echoed in Yuri's mind.

The many moments spent in blissful release were now coming to a head in this last race to the finish line. Their bodies were wet with the labor of their union, and as Yuri bent her head down on the bed and trembled with one more orgasm, Raimen cried out and collapsed onto her back.

Raimen gently pulled out, and lay next to Yuri and gazed at her half closed eyes, which conveyed her blissful state.

Yuri reached for Raimen, as he now pulled her next to his body. Her back was moist from their efforts and he could still feel her heart beating against his embrace.

Raimen kissed her neck, which made Yuri turn her head and meet him half way for a kiss.

"I have waited for such a moment my love, where the eyes that now gaze back at me are filled with life." Yuri whispered. Her voice was low and steady as she watched every line of Raimen's face change and his eyebrows furled just a bit, as the weight of her words struck him.

"I-I can't begin to imagine...and I wasn't even there to see you awaken." Raimen's voice trembled a bit, "Jupiter told me that I would experience survivor's guilt, yet I did not survive, you did. I simply died. Yet my heart aches to hear such sadness." Raimen became silent, as his face was reflected in Yuri's eyes, in a soft and yet understanding way.

"There were many such moments dearest, when I pondered what the conversations between lovers separated by war, suffering and death would be like when they faced the echoes of the past. At least those were a few of the thoughts I often wondered about when the days were long, and the death toll was high.

It was what motivated me to do all I could to save the fallen. It was all we had. But Raimen, you can not continue to blame yourself. You were not in control of your mind, and we as Intellects and Warriors were not prepared for what befell Amoi. We had not used our powers in decades, except in ceremony, and even then in the strictest of ways. It was our life, our accord within our three Clans."

"I know dear, but I left you to suffer.." Raimen began, before Yuri turned around to face him. There was a different look in her eyes now, and it was not from a refined Royal, bred in the most noble of families. It was a knowing expression, one he's seen quite a bit from another survivor. That being Kai.

"Nonsense. I will not hear another word of this Raimen. There is nothing to be done about what happened, and frankly, I am far more interested in the here and now, and not on the past that is now the dust below Jupiter's tower. So please stop this train of thought, it is only going to make you ill with guilt and me sad with recollection".

Yuri looked deep into her husband's eyes, "Feel this," Yuri took Raimen's hand, and placed it over her left breast. "Now this is real. The heart beneath this flesh is alive and beating quite anxiously for you to stop this talk of guilt and sadness. It wants you to take me and make me cry out with passion, not regret."

Raimen smiles at Yuri's resolve. The once gentle, fragile princess whom he long past felt would break in his arms, was now made of sturdier stuff. This made his eyes sparkle with excitement, as Yuri now leaned forward, and in an uncharacteristic move, took his mouth hard, forcing Raimen to fall back onto his back. Yuri bit down gently on his neck, and reached down his abdomen to stroke is waking cock.

"Yesss," Yuri moaned as she made her way down his body to stop here and there, placing gentle bites which made Raimen's cock spring back to life.

Raimen loved the sigh that came from Yuri's lips as she took his cock in her hands. She tenderly kissed it, then began to lick it from base to tip. The mixture of their past coupling once again sparking her desire to place his cock in her mouth and swirl her tongue around it.

"Mmm wonderful..." Yuri moaned.

Raimen grinned from ear to ear, as he got up on his elbows to watch Yuri's head go up and down on his member. He loved the curb of her back, and her slender waist that lead to her round yet quite firm backside. Raimen bit his lip when she began to suck with more force, making his body react and thrust his hips into her mouth.

Yuri now caressed his legs, as Raimen parted his knees knowing his lover would next penetrate him to a spot he knew so well.

"Oh..." Raimen gasped, as Yuri penetrated a second finger finding the small round mass that would would have Raimen squirming for release. "Yuri...oh babe...that is so….nice.." Raimen lifted his hips, as Yuri made contact with is sweet spot, making Raimen cry out; his body trembling for release.

"I..Yuri, I'm going to-"

Yuri stopped as he was about to cry out once more knowing Raimen's inner squeezing muscles were the signal in his pending release. Raimen had transformed once more, and Yuri's own excitement had her wet once again, setting her transformation on fire.

She once again mounted Raimen, to which the extremely aroused Lord grabbed her tight, and rose from the bed. He carried Yuir and pressed her against the wall near their bed. Yuri had her legs wrapped around Raimen's waist, as he thrust in a maddening pace, while she held his cock tightly within her; enjoying the friction his thrusts were creating.

"Oh...Raimen! Harder!" Yuri's voice echoed in his ears, as Raimen felt his essence rise in Yuri's moans and cries.

"Yuri..my love!" Raimen took her mouth hard, as Lord and Queen gave in to ecstasy and released their passion. As with all things that now became familiar, they immediately absorbed their energy within their body's core. Raimen's eyes matched his wives in intensity, and they looked hard and deep, as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

But they weren't empaths like their lovers Kai and Erin. Those two were always able to tell them their thoughts in their minds. But this was not a foursome, nor a trade in lovers, where Kai and Raimen knew their every idiosyncrasies, every nuance of their relationship. It was both amazing and extremely sensual.

The movements between Raimen and Yuri were once choreographed, yet forever changed in the present. It was incredibly sexy with surprise moves sprinkled here and there. But after so much time, and Yuri's evolved personality, this was a dream come true for Raimen. He felt the gloves could now come off, and he could now love Yuri with unbridled passion.

"I am going to like this." Raimen breathed hard, as he held Yuri up against the wall.

"Like what dearest? Yuri looked at Raimen with curiosity.

"This." Raimen gave Yuri a few thrust with his cock, which had lost very little of its erection due to their excitement. "I find myself wanting to go deeper, and love to see your eyes fill with excitement."

"Yes, that is true my love." Yuri breathed hard, "Why don't we continue this evening in the bath bath hall."

Raimen smiled. "I think I'm going to truly _love_ this..."

Raoul sat quietly in one of the navigator's seat as he watched Yousi pilot the ship. In the hours that passed Jupiter's briefing, many were moved by Lady Yuri's departure. It was understandable why she would make such an exit, and no one could blame her for feeling overwhelmed. After all, the past nine months had been on surprise turn after another in the inner workings of one ancient and quite sentient computer.

Raoul found himself thinking of all the opportunities Jupiter would have had in the planning of her creator's comeback from the dust. The pieces of the puzzle were always within her grasp, but without the cornerstone, the picture was always missing that one variable that was Iason. Jupiter had managed quite well in keeping her secrets to herself. Such as the program to secure the Maidens.

To a mortal man, it was difficult to grasp the complex planning and executing of each stage of her desired outcome. Even Ancients lived to be several centuries old, however the patience required for such an elaborate undertaking was over the heads of any of the survivors. The fragility of their minds would never be able to fathom the mission to find the Lost. But Jupiter did not have an expiration date looming over her. With so many centuries passed, she painstakingly worked out the details before she could execute her Renaissance.

Raoul punched some keys on one of the consoles to view the recorded logs by his sister Monique. He had been reading them since his awakening. And while he pondered the effects time and solitude had on his twin, he could see the hope in her eyes.

"Archive #49997: Monique Am

My dearest brother Raoul. This day brings me one entry closer to you, as there are now only two of us left. Poor Vanessa, she is on her deathbed, yet she still manages to make me tea in the evening before turning in for the night. Do you recall her? If you are listening to this recording, then I would assume you are either on your way to escort us home, or you have already died, and have been restored. I will keep my hopes up that it's the latter. I don't think I could stand to see your beauty age before me, seeing that you are a few moments older than me. I tease dearest, I'd give anything to have you before me, and alive.

I know that my fate is sealed here on Les Fidelis, so the logical part of me knows you will not be arriving anytime soon. Which I am forever grateful, as you will not have the displeasure of seeing my face age with time..."

Raoul stopped the recording for a moment, and stared at the image of Monique's face. Now close to two hundred eighty years, the bloom of her face paled with a crown of white hair. It was a beautiful halo that gave the slightest hint of her younger golden mane.

The sparkle of her blue eyes had lost it's strength, and her lips trembled with emotion. She was thin, and her limbs frail. Raoul found it difficult to view the many images of her private recording's, as they chronicle the effects of time in the nearly three hundred years she had been missing from his life.

"Will I even recognize you Monique?" Raoul whispered to himself.

Raoul touched the monitor, and closed his eyes. "Will you remember me?" Raoul thought back to the moment he learned his whole family was together on Les Fidelis. His mother lay in her sarcophagus along with the rest of the household, while his father was stored in the vault of specimens. Raoul felt the gravity of all he'd survived.

It was only yesterday, that his mind was awakened, to the suffering of his lover, and the pain of dying for the Warrior Lord he served and protected with every fiber of his being. His mother took it upon her own shoulders to volunteer for the mission to save Amoi's future. Raoul now thought of Yui. The young Lord who won his heart under horrible conditions. A young man who also held the fate of his charge -the children of Amoi- in his hands.

Raoul finished the entry, as Monique recorded her farewell. She smiled at the recording device, and blew a kiss. "I shall save the first dance for you dearest bother, so don't forget." The recording device stopped, and Raoul stared at the monitor.

Yousi continued to pilot the Sentinel's Chariot, as the second day of their travel was coming to a close. Raoul stood up and without a word, made for the cargo bay. He wanted to pay his respects to Monique, as he's done since they were found. The ship was beginning to wind down, as the light conversations could be heard down the many corridors.

Raoul entered the cargo bay and stood before the large containers that held the remains. He looked to his left and found the thirty-two sarcophagus that held the remains of his household. Raoul stood in front of the stasis chamber holding Monique's remains. He closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the young woman sitting in the gardens of his ancient home. She loved to grow flowers and enjoyed the sun, and that is how he would always think her during the difficult times.

"I will remember you like this my sister. Soon you will be growing flowers in our new home. I promise." Raoul placed his hand on the stasis chamber, "I miss your presence Monique. It is a part of my heart that can't be consoled, and I suffer to see you."

"We shall do just that my love," The soft spoken voice of Yui echoed in the cargo bay. "There truly is an advantage to being able to pick up the thoughts and emotions of people. They are quite loud in my head, and I have a splitting headache." Yui walked up to Raoul, who took him into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"I would find this all unbearable if it wasn't for you my love." Raoul spoke as he looked into Yui's eyes.

"Come Raoul," Yui tugged on is hand, "Let them rest just a bit longer. We shall soon be welcoming them into our warm embrace." Yui led Raoul out of the cargo hold, and down the corridor to their quarters. Their bodies craved the warmth and comfort that only the other could provide.

"I find myself wondering what it is you are thinking about my love," Raoul whispered, as he tugged at Yui's shirt. "I'm at a loss with your new abilities, and fear my mind will be an open book from now on."

Yui raised his arms up as Raoul pulled his shirt over his head. He stared into Raoul's eyes, and after a long moment, spoke.

"Lady Erin told Katze and I that we should respect the privacy of the mind, and should only peer into another when there is good cause." Yui whispered, as he stroked Raoul's hair. "I promise this is how it will be."

"I should not be surprised that you were a slumbering empath. You always knew exactly what I liked, what I was feeling, and what I desired." Raoul smiled, "I am forever grateful, that you were always at arms length. Moreover, I am pleased you were restored after we became lovers."

"Yes, please remind me to thank you for that." Yui gave Raoul a saucy smile, "I believe the newly restored flesh is far better than the original, don't you agree?"

"Mmm let's put it this way, I am at the receiving end of that brilliant move on my part, so yes, I'd have to agree on that point."

Raoul reached down to Yui's trousers, and pulled at the buttons that would now reveal Yui's state of arousal. This brought a smile to both men, as the feeling was mutual. Yui confirmed this when he reached to release the utility belt around Raoul's waist and found his cock pressing against the material of his bodysuit. He reached up behind Raoul's head, and slowly pulled the zipper down his back.

"I see that you are quite eager yourself," Yui gave Raoul a sideways glance, before he quickly knelt down and began to unwrap his prize. Raoul was surprised with his advances, as he was usually the one to instigate their encounters. On occasion Yui would be waiting for him holding a glass of wine, and wearing nothing at all but a smile.

Whatever the reason, he was grateful for his tenderness after the emotional mission they just experienced. No doubt Yui was also emotionally drained, but as the young man wrapped his hands around his cock, Raoul felt transported to another realm. A place where life was beautiful and peaceful. Where the sun rose and set upon the eyes of his lover. Raoul had many lovers then, and a man such a Yui was yet to be born. But all that faded against the love he felt swallowed him whole the day Yui's eyes and his first made contact. It was a stirring felt deep within his soul, and nothing could contain the flood of emotions that carried Raoul's heart away.

"Yui..." Raoul whispered, as Yui now opened his mouth and began to love Raoul gently at first. But as the passion grew, Yui's mouth was soon replaced with his body, as Raoul pulled Yui up off his knees, and carried him off to their bed. Raoul tossed him playfully on the bed, as he quickly undressed, all the while he watched Yui do the same. "You are correct. I am eager to bed you dearest."

Raoul joined Yui as he lay on top of his body. Their limbs entwined as the distance between them quickly disappeared. Raoul caressed Yui's body, making the young Lord light headed in Raoul's tight embrace.

The journey for them had taken them both across time and literally across the universe. And now their reunion has been as exhilarating, as it has been dangerous. But they were safe now, and the only thing that mattered, was that Raoul and Yui were now once again in each others arms

"I find that my thoughts are everywhere," Yui whispered, "and yet they fill my mind with only the image of your face staring back at me. It must be true love."

Raoul caressed Yui's cheek as his body reacted to Yui's hands around his waist. Raoul balanced his body up with one arm, as he pulled Yui's leg up with the other, and grind against Yui's cock. But when Yui wrapped his legs around his body, Raoul could not hold back and pressed his cock against his entrance. Yui could feel Raoul's member throb against his flesh, and this sparked the tall Lord to thrust his hips forward, and penetrate. Yui held his breath as Raoul's gaze never wavered, but would only intensify as Yui's body surrendered to Raoul.

"Indeed." Raoul's low voice gave Yui chills. "I thought I had lost you forever Yui, yet here I am holding you in my arms," Raoul kissed Yui's lips, as he began to slowly piston against Yui. "I will not let a day go by without you knowing this."

Raoul's words echoed in Yui's mind, as the passion grew. Both men felt their bodies tingle as their bodies began to glow softly. They were not nearly as experienced as most ancients in the capturing of their powers, and muting them back into their core, but Raoul's exceptionally disciplined mind, held his in check, while Yui's was contained within the glow of their transformation.

Yui began to cry out as Raoul's body trembled, his essence rising as they both release their energy and came hard. It was a far cry from one of Iason and Riki's encounters, but then again, no one could contain such power.

Raoul felt his every cell alive with his power, as they were forced to hold back. It was an entirely different thing when they were on Yasuo. The minerals in the temple had absorbed their energy, and kept it within the temple, however the ship was another thing, knowing how Iason and Riki made things blow up, made all the awakened self-conscious as to their own abilities.

"I don't envy Iason and Riki," Raoul finally spoke as the two lovers caught their breath. "We are fortunate my love, that we can hold back this new found ability. I do recall in the past we had no such freedom"

"True Raoul, but we had no choice, our powers would have been picked up by the Elders. I didn't even know I was using my powers when I found a child. It just seemed normal to me."

"I am grateful to have you back in my life Yui. Now that we are aware of our past, I will love you twice as much if that's even possible. I will keep you close always."

Raoul and Yui held each other tight, as the emotions grew and Raoul gently caressed Yui against his body. There was time now for all the healing to take place on their journey back to Amoi. There would be a great healing of the body, mind and soul; for lovers with great expectations.

Yui could feel the waves of anxiety and release coming from Raoul like the waves rolling upon the beach, and then receding.

Raoul would now see Yui happy in his present life. This he swore with every fiber of his being.

With the worst behind them, the crew found a little down time as an opportunity to release some pent up and emotionally filled frustrations. And no one knew how to make the best of any situation like Omaki Ghan. The famous owner of the Taming Tower was not without his trademark shenanigans that to the trained eye, and receiver of his tom foolery, indicated that no one was safe.

"Omaki, it's going to be our ass if he catches us!" A nervous Argent whispered, as Omaki and he tip toed into the mess hall. It was closed for the night, and no one was around. No one except for Sir Brian. He was busy preparing the morning meal.

"Shhh! My love you'll need to keep it down!" Omaki playfully placed his hand over his lover's mouth. "If we get caught, Raoul will have our hide!" Omaki did his best not to laugh, as he and Argent made their way to the back of the kitchen. "Not to mention Sir Brian will more than likely put laxatives in our pudding if he catches us, and personally I'd rather deal with Raoul."

"I don't know how long Sir Bryan will be, after all he's been gone a while to the cargo bay, and my ass is numb from sitting on the cold floor." Argent whispered, "He sure took his sweet time getting out of the kitchen, but he may be back any minute now."

Omaki and Argent hugged every wall, and jumped at the slightest noise. The mess hall was filled with the amber glow of the wormhole they were traveling through. It would be the last one before they arrived on Aristia. The two lovers wanted to celebrate in style. Which meant one thing.

"Now Argent, there is only ONE place other than the mess hall that has the perfect Red Emperor we both love." Omaki said with a smile, "Besides this choice is far better and not to mention much easier to steal from, rather than try and pry it away from Iason." Omaki laughed. As the two men found their way to the wine chiller, a familiar voice was heard.

"Why Lord Kai, up again so early in the morning?" Sir Brian's deep voice was hard to miss, which made Argent turn pale as he tapped Omaki on the shoulder nervously, without saying a word. Omaki had his hand on one perfectly chilled bottle of Red Emperor, and was not about to let it go.

"Omaki we've got to get out of here!" Argent whispered in a panic, "If Sir Brian sees us, he is going to kill us!"

"Shh!" Omaki turned to Argent, and accidentally knocked a bowl full of dough Sir Brian was letting rise before being placed in the oven. The noise startled Sir Brian and Kai, that they quickly walked into the kitchen. There on the floor was the bowl, and several smaller ones with filled with the ingredients used for the bread.

"Excuse me my Lord," Sir Brian whispered, "I think there is a mouse in my galley." Sir Brian picked up his bowls and cursed at the spoiled loaf of bread, not to mention the ingredients all over his deck.

Kai shook his head, and could only think of one mouse, no- one RAT -maybe two- who might have been there. Then it dawn on him. "Sir Brian, is there anything missing?"

"Missing my Lord?" Sir Brian looked around, and then noticed the wine chiller was left open. He raised the door and immediately could see that one bottle of Red Emperor was missing. The tall chef and instructor of the defensive arts looked at Kai, and then around the galley to see if the thief was still around. "I believe we have a thief on board my Lord. There is a bottle of Red Emperor missing, and I know of only two men who might have one."

"Oh?" Kai raised an eyebrow, "I would guess Iason or Raoul."

"Yes, and I know Lord Mink had already requested one bottle this night, and Lord Raoul did not. But either one would not hide like a common thief." Sir Brian spoke in a raised voice hoping the thief was still around.

"Hm, yes, I believe the ones responsible may still be here." Kai looked around the kitchen and then joined Sir Brian in the dining area.

Meanwhile Omaki and Argent sneaked out of one of the large freezers with their bottle of wine and quickly made tracks down the corridor. Omaki laughed his way into a bout of hiccups, due to the sudden exposure to the freezing temperature, and Argent was just hauling ass in fear of having Kai punish them.

A golden blur of blond hair was all Yousi saw as he was being relieved by Sir James. They would soon exit the wormhole, and his ability to see them was no longer necessary. Aristia was only a few hours away. If he didn't have Heiku waiting for him in their quarters, he would no doubt had joined them in their mischief. But considering the speed they were traveling, and the fact that they nearly knocked him off his feet, told him he best just retire for the night.

"I will never go along on one of your incredible craving binges! I don't care whether you get upset or not, but stealing Lord Mink's prized wine is not my way of celebrating our victory!" Argent punched Omaki on his shoulder as they continued their hasty retreat back to their quarters.

"Oh? Is that so?" Omaki laughed through hiccups, "Is that why you brought a pint of strawberry sherbet?"

Argent pulled the small container he had stashed in one of Sir Brian's aprons as it was quite cold. "Well, it was exceptionally good tonight, and it was just sitting there..." Argent shrugged his shoulders innocently as Omaki once again began to laugh. Argent pounced on the still laughing Omaki nearly making the prized bottle of wine slip out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Omaki's eyes grew large as he once again held the bottle tight in his grasp. "Come my love, let's enjoy the fruits of our labor, and make the most of it. For if I know our empathic Lord Kai, he will soon be on our trail."

"Well, let's hope his abilities are not as precise as Riki's." Argent popped the lid of the container and two spoons out of his pocket."

"You had the presence of mind to grab two spoons?" Omaki once again began to laugh loud.

"Well, we couldn't exactly eat it with our fingers now could we?" Argent blushed, as he fed Omaki a spoonful of sherbet. The two lovers enjoyed the sweet dessert while the wine made their lovemaking incredibly sensual, considering the potency of the vintage.

Back in the mess hall, Kai did his best to not laugh out loud as he picked up the laughter of Omaki clearly in his head. But felt the two earned a bit of mischief considering how well they carried themselves during the battle. He knew Omaki would be up to his naughtiness, and only wondered why he took so long in acting out.

He feigned ignorance as Sir Brian fussed and fumed, but with no sign of the culprit, he gave up and poured Kai a cup of coffee. He knew Raoul would soon join Lord Kai so he returned to making the morning bread, and some sweet rolls with icing; a favorite of Raoul's. Kai sat back and reviewed the logs from Lady Monique. He felt his heart swell with pride as he viewed a particularly interesting log entry.

Lady Monique Am's Logs...

Today was a particularly difficult day. We received news from Lord Omaki and his two brave friends. They reported that Lady Yuri had died. The grace of her will has not faded in our mission, and feel this blow two-fold. This will also be their last trip to Les Fidelis, and we will be on our own from this moment on.

Our three friends made a difficult decision in returning to Amoi, as the move to this new resting place was made in haste, and you my Lord needed to be informed. So Yousi made a copy of the data base and our new coordinates. However only he can navigate the wormholes, and if they met with more Elders on their trip back, someone would have to man the weapons controls. So in the end, we decided to convince them to all go together, as this was far too important to risk us being lost forever.

I pray these recordings arrive in your hands Lord Kai, you must be told of the incredible efforts made by these three brave Lords. An entertainer, a poet and keeper of the archives, and your own fleet mechanic. Without these three men, we would all be forever lost. They sacrificed so much in bringing our many sisters to rest for your safe keeping, and that of Amoi's future. If all goes as planned, I pray we shall meet again, under better circumstances.

I know you suffered great loss my Lord in the death of Lady Erin, and Lord Raimen; and my fair Queen the Lady Yuri. But please know, and feel confident, that all that could be done was done to preserve those precious to you. Lord Omaki informed me that your fair Queen, and Lord Raimen await the same return and restoration promised by Lord Iason's incredible knowledge. A hope I pray to see one day, in the return of the Royal Houses.

It is all we have to keep us going. To keep the faith, when all hope seems lost. But as you know, my twin brother Raoul will be all that is left of our dear family. I hope he served you well. I await you my Lord with everything that is right, and everything that is true. I know we shall meet again."

Kai sat looking at the amber glow outside the ship. The Commander was lost in his thoughts with regards to the Am family and household. It had been less than 10 days since the left Amoi on their mission, yet it felt like months. So much had transpired with the awakenings of his fellow Ancients and that of his own Queen. The discovery of the Maidens entombed along with the Am household was extremely emotional with the awakening of Raoul.

But he could not deny this own turbulent experience waking from ten thousand years of darkness. He knew that the restoration of the lost will be both a blessing of renewal to those returning, and change to the world of the present. Jupiter had made great strides in the present, but Kai could see just how much she's evolved in her sentient manifestation.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted when Raoul finally walked into the mess hall. Some things never changed as his Sentinel at Arms was always very prompt. Sir Brian quickly brought him a cup of coffee, and a plate of fresh sweet rolls. Raoul smiled as he was served, and quickly noted Kai's somber expression.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" Raoul gave Kai a concerned look.

"Nothing my dear friend. Everything is just fine."


	39. Chapter 39

Website The Lost Chapter 39: Aristia's Love

Aristia...

The sun rose beautifully over the island planet. The sky was the clearest blue ever seen, with the scent of spice and blooming flowers in the air. At least that is what a certain young Attendant thought. Jathan was beside himself as the household could barely be contained. The news that guests were soon to arrive was met with great excitement. Moreover these guests included royalty, and as such required many preparations that still needed to be completed.

The tight knit family of Lord Iason's Estate felt as if they were the center of the universe, and that Armah was now smiling upon them. There was festive singing heard throughout the Estate, as all hands were busy preparing the guests quarters that would once again be filled to capacity with Amoi's newly reunited Clans.

On an early evening 4 days ago their pending arrival began when Sir James first contacted Jupiter through Aristia's secure beacons. The news that the teams were successful in finding the Maidens was met with much joy from Jathan however, there was additional news of a battle with Elders on the other side of the Path which was shocking to the young man.

_**Four days earlier...**_

The first moments of Sir James messages were greeted with so much excitement, Jathan had a difficult time boosting the signal to Amoi. Jupiter had made a point to communicate every day since they left Amoi, to test the maximum range her signal could reach on their side of the Path. When Sir James' signal was picked up, Jupiter nearly scared Jathan half to death with her booming voice.

The staff had been dismissed to their rooms, and Jathan was about to retire himself, when the unmistakable chime announcing Jupiter's presence was heard. Jathan waited patiently for instructions, while Sir James reported to Jupiter.

He was accustomed to the security issues involving Lord Mink's affairs, and did not feel at all put off that he was not allowed to listen in on the report. Though he privately felt his heart was going to leap out of his throat.

And he did not have to wait too long, before Jupiter's holographic image appeared before him. As Jupiter informed him of the need for the hot springs to be made ready for the large group arriving, Jathan nearly fainted.

Jupiter gave Jathan her reason for her request, as she he was informed of the battle between Elders of a newly discovered planet named Yasuo. Jathan's heart felt as if the rumble of thunder roared within his body. He was shocked that the royal family and his masters were placed through so much danger.

The household by now was gathered in the grand hall listening to Jupiter's announcement of the return of Royal Family. The success of their mission was greeted with smiles and silent prayers. The household could not be contained, as cheers and tears of joy were expressed by everyone.

Jathan turned and gave the staff a pointed look, but was put at ease by Jupiter who agreed that this was indeed a cause for great celebration. She informed Jathan that the Royals would arrive within 4 days as a stopover for a few days rest, before returning to Amoi. After a brief conversation, Jupiter completed her request, and ended her communication.

The household would find it hard to retire now, as spontaneous cheers and much excitement filled the Estate. Within moments the communication center began to light up with calls from Elder's Island and the Royal Liaison for King Vasya Monrovia. Jupiter had simultaneously called the palace to inform them of the same, and Jathan knew sleep was not going to happen tonight.

_Present time..._

On board the Sentinel's Chariot and the Lord's Shield, all hands were preparing to land on Aristia. Erin and Yuri looked eagerly out the portal in Lady Erin's quarters, as Selene and a few female medical attendants did their best to dress the young Queens.

They recalled fondly the beauty of ancient Aristia. That over ten centuries had passed since they last visited the small island planet did not matter to either Erin or Yuri. They were looking forward to it's beauty, and the second home of Iason and Riki.

Kai and Raimen were just as excited, though they did not show it. They were also looking forward to getting acquainted with Jathan having heard of his impeccable service. In reviewing the footage from Aristia, Kai did a little reading on the royal family.

He learned of the island's past and it's position as members of the Trade Coalition with Amoi. They were once a conquered people, no different than the natives of Yasuo. But they rose above their hardships and now thrived in the common era.

The people as a whole were unaware of the visit by Iason and Riki, though word had leaked out that they were in fact on Aristia. Wanting to keep the visit as low key as possible would only make the people more curious, however this was a visit of rest and relaxation. Though the injuries to their crews were mostly healed by physician and healer alike, there would still be a need to let the men unwind, and heal.

The Ancients themselves required care, for most -with the exception of Kai and Raoul- had never used their powers in the past. The awakened had yet to reconcile and process all that occurred during the mission, and any battle event would require a time of quiet reflection.

Their ships were given a private landing location away from the public, and immediately transported to Iason's island Estate. Aristia's Monarch had arrived several minutes earlier, and was just as eager to meet the parents of Aristia's Lost Son.

Jathan and the household all waited at the entrance, as the number of shuttles arriving looked more like the island was about to be invaded rather than visited. It would be a short holiday before heading back to Amoi, but nevertheless an exciting event.

It was the Elders who suggested they rest in Armah's Love, to get the deep healing qualities of the hot springs. Riki seconded the suggestion, as he could sense the many minds that continued to recall the various battles, and the loss of life. Even so, the casualty count ended with complete annihilation of the Elders of Yasuo.

Raoul and Lord Raymone were the first to step out, followed by Ayuda and Odi who stood by the entrance of the shuttle. As Iason and Riki stepped out of the shuttle, they were warmly welcomed with happy faces, and reverent adoration.

The two heirs smiled, as they watched the reaction of all present when the Lords and their Queens stepped out. Jathan's eyes grew large, as he went from one Lord to another, seeing the reanimated Lords of Amoi. He bowed as King Vasya stepped forward and welcomed his guests.

"Welcome Lord Mink, it is always a pleasure to have you as guests on Aristia. Unfortunately we felt the private landing would better serve to maintain a degree of privacy. As you very well know, my people truly adore your presence and that of Prince Oskuro."

Iason and Riki bowed, as they accepted Vasya's warm welcome. "We are most grateful my Lord for your gracious welcome. I must apologize for visiting your lovely world without advance notice. But as you may already know, we've been out to stretch our legs, and are in need of a few days rest in Armah's Love."

"Come, come. You know Aristia's Lost Son is always welcome Lord Iason. I see we have special guests?" King Vasya now looked behind Iason to see Raimen and Yuri smiling at their son's term as Aristia's Lost Son. This fit Iason perfectly, considering it was a true statement once upon a time.

"Yes my Lord, I would like to introduce you to my Lord Father and Lord of the Intellect Clans of Amoi, Raimen Mink, and my Queen Mother, the Lady Yuri Mink." Raimen gave King Vasya a warm smile, as he and Yuri bowed with respect.

"Well truly I see the resemblance, in your Lord Father and Mother. I am most humbled to meet your acquaintance my Lord and Lady." Vasya bowed, and then took Yuri's hand and kissed it sweetly.

"My, my what a wonderful welcome." Raimen spoke, "You have a most beautiful world my Lord."

As Raimen spoke, Riki stepped forward, and raised his hand in the direction of his father. "My Lord, I would like to introduce my Lord Father and Lord of the Warrior Clans of Amoi, Kai Oskuro, and my Queen Mother the Lady Erin Oskuro."

King Vasya looked up at the tall and rather intimidating statue of a man, as Kai led Erin by the hand, and both bowed before Vasya. It was obvious that he was quite impressed with Kai's presence and stood tall as Kai now held Erin most delicately.

Erin gave Vasya the most beautiful smile, making the elderly Monarch blush slightly. He had never seen such a vision with the darkest eyes, the color of night. Kai's alluring gaze had King Vasya captivated, as he recalled Riki's features now reflecting that very same gaze.

"I am most pleased to welcome you also my Lord and Lady Oskuro. It is truly a pleasure to meet the parents of two very important and amazing young men. They are truly one of Aristia's favorite visitors, and we hope you will all find the rest you deserve after such an ordeal. Jupiter was most gracious by informing me of your mission. I must congratulate you and your party on finding your most precious treasure. It would be an honor to hear all about it, if you would be most kind."

Kai smiled, as Vasya spoke. He could see in his eyes, and the way he carried himself that he was indeed a strong leader. It did help that he was an empath, as the King was quite proud of his home world, and it showed even if he did not outwardly say it.

"Thank you your highness. My son has told us of your hospitality and that of your kind people. I also want to thank you personally for caring for him during a most trying event not so long ago." Kai gave Vasya a leveled glance. "I am forever in your debt for restoring him safely to our people."

"Oh, you are most welcomed, Lord Oskuro. After learning of his identity, I thank Armah for the wisdom to aid in his healing. As you no doubt have learned of our restoring springs, I was further impressed by his unique relationship with it's curative attributes." Lord Vasya smiled.

"I believe we will have an interesting conversation in that regard. For now, I'm certain you are all eager to rest up, and I believe there is a young attendant who would love to welcome his Master home." Vasya gave Jathan a nod, as the young man bowed once again. "Come young man, welcome your Lord home."

Jathan stepped forward as Iason's face softened to see the young man bow once again, as did the household. Jathan raised his head, as he stood erect. "Welcome home Master Iason, we thank Armah for your safe return, and that of Prince Riki."

Iason and Riki returned the gesture, as the household beamed with pride. Iason was quite impressed with the staff, as the many smiling faces told him they were quite relieved to see them.

"Jathan, you are as always the perfect host. We hope you and the household aren't too exhausted by the time we leave." Iason laughed, "We have quite a large group as you can see."

Jathan looked over at the Royal Family seeing Erin peeking from Kai's side. She gave Jathan a smile making him blush. Many of the staff could hardly believe their eyes, as they looked at the Royals. Raimen and Yuri were so beautiful in their eyes, they could hardly believe they were not angels. This thought brought a smile to Iason and Riki, who could not help but listen their thoughts.

Jathan ushered his very important guests into the Estate, but as they entered the foyer, Iason and Riki were quite surprised to see two very familiar faces. But before they could say anything, Katze pressed his way forward sensing a familiar mind, and saw Darryl standing in the grand hall with Toma next to him. He was near tears as Katze took him in his arms and kissed him. Darryl was shocked to be the center of attention, while Ayuda was more composed as he saw Toma looking his way.

"What are you waiting for Sir Stone," Iason whispered in Ayuda's mind. "Don't stand on ceremony when love is staring back at you."

Ayuda looked at Iason who had his back to him. Ayuda stepped forward as the teams entered the Estate and a large gathering was taking place. He found Toma, who looked at the tall bodyguard and leaped into his arms. Toma trembled in his embrace, but held Ayuda tight.

With nearly two hundred guests, which included Royalty, a gaggle of Elders, Amoian Specialists, and Commander Darius' crew, Jathan was relieved to have prepared for a full house. King Vasya had sent the very best to help the Mink household prepare. Even one of his own blood line in Tai.

This was not lost to Odi, who knew he would be there. An incredible reunion was on and whatever aches and pains, -real or unseen- were felt had now all but disappeared in the festive mood shared by all.

Kai was most impressed with the hospitality, and as he looked across the grand hall, he could see Erin and Yuri being surrounded by the women of the household. It was a first for any Aristian. And the smaller setting was perfect for getting the Queens prepared for the welcome home they were about to receive on Amoi.

Kai winked at Riki who was quite excited in the midst of his friends as he and Iason spoke to Darryl and Toma. They would inform Iason and Riki how Jupiter had sent an escort to have them transported to Aristia for their reunion.

"Next thing we knew, they put us in one of Lord Stone's ships, and we flew faster than you can say 'where are we going?' and barely had enough time to pack!" Darryl was animated as he pointed at Yui. "And I might add Toma was on his toes as he ran to housekeeping and had someone care for "Pixie!"

Everyone laughed, as Toma turned beet red. "Well I'm glad SOMEONE remembered, you were running in circles in front of our escort and had two different shoes on each foot!" Toma returned, as he explained that Darryl was tossing clothes in a bag, while giving housekeeping further instructions.

Iason was seen laughing, as he listened in on the conversation. Raimen and Yuri found the sight of their son so casually mixing with his own household quite pleasing. They recalled their almost hermit-like studious son locked away behind a laboratory door.

The same could be said about Kai and Erin who watched Riki so animated, recalling the incredibly shy Prince who was now outwardly involved with his friends.

With so many reunions taking place, Jathan and the household were like worker bees going from one guest to another filling wine glasses, and serving beverages. The aroma of the wonderful and quite familiar food was making some of the men quite eager to be served Tai's delectable dishes.

Of all the dramatic events on this mission, no one felt it more than Raoul and Yui. There's was story of true suffering under the worst of conditions. Though their reunion was touching to most who witnessed it, there would be a time for them to reconcile what they had experienced. And more importantly, where their reunion would take them ten centuries later, no longer as Master and servant.

Their story was now only beginning, and there was much healing that needed to occur. And it was not the type that Iason or Riki could provide. Raoul's experience was far greater than Kai ever imagined, and Iason and Riki felt the echoes of that suffering within Yousi's mind. Once the truth was unveiled, it took many to help him traverse the mind field that was Raoul's tortured mind.

Yui was not aware that Raoul had found him, nor in what condition he was left. The Royal Family and only a small number of Awakened witnessed both of their lives unfold. The gravity of it all was far heavier than even Iason and Riki ever expected.

Kai was beside himself at the sight of Raoul's suffering. The Warrior Lord could only hope that the restored lover in Yui, could heal both their hearts and their minds.

The evening meal was being announced as the grand hall was the sight of one large banquet. Jathan had no choice in the matter really, even if the dining hall while quite large, it could not seat nearly 200 guests. He had to improvise in order to make the event as politically correct, and as pleasant as possible. The Royal Families were seated in the dining hall, while the crews, and medical personnel were all seated in the grand hall.

As Lord of the Estate, Iason was the host and made the first toast of the evening.

"This is the an unprecedented occasion that finds both Lord, and Lady, Royalty and Majesty under one roof. We have all come a long way from a world gone mad, where the battle lines were drawn, and lost." Iason looked across the table at all seated.

"To most of us, we have lived two lifetimes, and for many of us life will never be the same. We have traveled across time, and space." Iason looked at Raoul and then Omaki. "From the dust of an ancient past, to the beauty of sacrifice and resolve. We have beaten the odds of uncertainty in one common thread. And that is the desire to find those we loved, and those we lost. It is that time my friends. So here is to friendship, family, and the future." Iason raised his glass, "Cheers!"

The guests all raised their glasses, and with one unified voice, all responded, "Friendship, family, and the future!"

A spontaneous roar of applause filled the Estate, as hearts felt lifted as wine glasses were chimed. While the meal was being served, all enjoyed great conversation over Tai's best cuisine; food to truly warm the heart.

To those with empathic abilities, the chatter needed to be toned down in their minds. This was not an issue to Iason or Riki, and Kai and Erin were right at home. But to the newly opened minds like Katze and Yui, this was a perfect opportunity to push out everyone, and focus on the one sitting next to them.

Darryl was still trying to get over Katze's new found ability, and did not know how this would change their relationship. His personal insecurities were easier to manage when his thinking was his own.

The thought of Katze peering into his mind was making the gentle young man feel naked and quite exposed. Unlike Iason and Riki, Darryl didn't know if he was going to like his lover's new talent, and felt he would not measure up to Katze.

This would need to be discussed at length, but now was not the time. Darryl pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, and did not want to ruin their reunion. Katze was back in his arms, and safe.

Though the many conversations over their mission and the battle on Yasuo terrified Darryl, learning of the dangers Katze was exposed to. At the same time he was a bit jealous over the many wonderful sights and sounds Katze witnessed, wishing he could have shared in the adventure.

Katze did his best to follow the rule of not reading peoples minds without their consent. But the stress on Darryl's face was obvious to him, and knowing his lover's jealous nature Katze felt he would have to find another way to ease his mind.

He was grateful to Jupiter for thinking of Darryl and Toma, considering they were attendants and did not warrant special favors. But as he thought on this a bit more, he reasoned Jupiter was just setting up the royal household to evolve along with the changes to come.

After all it would take quite some time before the Lost are all accounted for, and if at all possible, to find the right people for the Royal infrastructure. Not only that, it would still be unknown how all of the returning fallen would take being brought back.

Katze looked at Jathan who was being the perfect Attendant, and anticipated every need. Toma had decided to pitch in as did Darryl, whose nervous energy was best used in his old station. For now, Katze knew the Royal Family would need them.

This same thought seemed to thread from one servant attendant to another. That being Jathan. He knew that the household he now managed would also become a part of the Royal Family. The roles of these servants would take center stage on Aristia, knowing that his Master's life now included his royal parents, and those of the young Prince. He truly loved the glances between families, as their reunion was made complete with the return of the Queen Mothers.

But for now rest was on the agenda, and no one knew this more than Jathan. Armah's Love would become quite busy in the next hours, and throughout their visit. He knew that Iason and Riki -for all their collective powers- needed to rest and rejuvenate.

He would catch bits and pieces of many conversations as he served and supervised the staff. Making sure that his Master was seen in a positive light was Jathan's goal in every care and service his household provided.

But Iason was quite pleased, as he gave Jathan a warm smile. His sapphire eyes shined with pride, and this made the young man stand a bit taller, and blush slightly as he gave his Master a slight bow.

The Elders were all eager to help take some of the burden off Iason and Riki and were set to remain at the Estate to do just that. Elder Bernard as well as all the Elders were much older physically than anyone among the groups in the present time and their bodies felt it.

But the group of Sages were all too familiar with the healing propensities of the hot springs, and were looking forward to a good soaking themselves. It was merely a formality to offer their Sage's powers to give their healing therapy to all the men. Considering their own aching bodies needed the healing as much as the next man,or woman.

At the end of the meal most of the group gathered in the grand hall once the tables had been removed, and seats were set up for what now appeared like a large celebration over a victorious mission. Wine flowed and many enjoyed a good cigar, pipe or cigarette.

Iason looked over at Riki who was speaking with Raoul, and noticed for the first time that Riki was not smoking. He thought about it for a while, and it dawned on him, that since Riki had awakened, he had yet to light up. His past persona was not a smoker, and perhaps the merging of both personalities had come to an agreement of sorts.

Either way, Iason was most pleased with this where in the past it was an issue. Iason enjoyed watching his lover mingle among the crew, smoking and not.

"He has come a long way, has he not?" Kai spoke from behind Iason. "I find his evolution in this era to be most pleasing Iason. He has grown into quite a leader."

"Yes he has my Lord." Iason smiled, as he turned around. "The hardships he endured, and the battles he's fought and won, have made him a well grounded leader." Iason glanced back at Riki who was now seen with Martin and Jake. "He's made good and lasting friendships with many, and has even stretched his leadership to the farthest regions of the Path."

Kai thought about this and felt a surge of pride as Raoul stood next to Riki. He recalled Raoul's father doing the same exact thing. Rene Am was Riki's original Sentinel at Arms, and found Raoul mirrored his father in every way.

"I think both you and Riki have matured a great deal, considering all that has transpired from the moment you were abducted Iason. I look forward to seeing how you both take Amoi into this new Renaissance. To be quite frank, I plan to take my lovely Queen to the four corners of the universe to see just how much it has changed." Kai looked over at Erin who was enjoying a lively conversation with Yuri and Aiyane, with Elan sitting near him.

Iason turned to face Kai as they continued their conversation. "I would suggest you take your time in this, beginning with Amoi my Lord." Iason smiled, "There is a great deal of change to be seen in your very own back yard."

"I'll say," Came the voice of Raimen who was standing next to Iason. This surprised Iason, and he nearly choked on his wine. "What I want to know, is where are these famed hot springs?" Raimen smiled sweetly, "I am fascinated with this wonderful folk tale I was hearing from he Elders about their God Armah, and his washing the dust of the universe in these springs."

"Father, I should put a bell on you!" Iason choked out, as Kai laughed and pat Iason on the back.

"This reminds me," Raimen spoke with a slight giggle, as the wine was getting the best of him, "I heard the most amusing story before we began our mission, about a naughty young Pet and a bell..."

Iason almost went pale, as he recalled the holopic of him naked with a bell around his neck. He looked over at Omaki who felt a sudden chill in the air, and pulled Argent away from Kai and Raimen. He looked away pretending to ask Jathan for directions to the bath hall.

Of course no one had any idea that both Riki and Iason knew of the holopic but never got a chance to speak to Omaki about it. It would eventually be sorted out, and Iason could not wait to make him squirm for it. Thoughts of having him wash the dirty dishes came to his mind.

"Raimen!" Kai blurted out, "Didn't Petros say he was going to give us a tour of the springs?" Kai winked at Raimen, trying to get his attention.

"Kai, is there something wrong with your eye? You have a slight twitch.." Raimen poked at Kai's eye playfully. Kai couldn't help but laugh along with Raimen, as Petros was walking by and wondered into their conversation.

"Ah yes my Lord, I believe the springs will do all of us a world of good! Do you not agree my Lord?" Petros smiled at Iason with a wink in his eye.

"You see Kai? Petros also has a twitch in his eye!" Raimen laughed at Kai's flustered expression, as the Warrior Lord took a quick sip of wine. Iason shook his head at Kai's terrible attempts to quiet his father.

"Never mind Raimen!" Kai laughed despite himself, "Yes Petros, when do you think we can see the underground springs?"

"I believe in a few hours, since everyone has just eaten. We should not enter the springs on a full stomach, and especially under the influence of wine." Petros, oblivious as to Kai's attempts to get Raimen away from telling Iason about the holopic, did not catch on and continued to lecture. "As you know one must not enter the water after eating a meal, and we certainly would not want to taint the purity of the springs, as they are quite sacred."

"Of course not.." Kai tried to get a word in, but Petros also had drank a bit of wine, so he kept babbling on to which Kai gave up and just shook his head. "Just shoot me now.."

"Pardon me?" Petros asked, as Kai's expression was priceless. "I think we will begin with some quiet meditation, although I doubt my fellow Elders will be able to do so until some of the wine has worked it's way out of their system. Speaking of wine, please excuse me, as I need to visit the bath hall."

Kai looked at Raimen, and whispered, "You mischievous blond headed buffoon! Are you trying to ruin the evening with your loose tongue?" Kai hissed at Raimen and pinched him on the ass.

"Ow! Now why did you do that for?" Raimen feigned offense, "If your in the mood for a liaison, I'd be most happy to accommodate you, but I fear our wives will be a bit upset...mixed company and all."

Iason shook his head, and slowly walked away, heading towards Riki who was laughing his ass off having heard the whole conversation in his mind from across the hall.

"See what you did Kai? You've scared Iason away again with your angry face!" Raimen waved his hand at Iason, "Come son, you know we jest.." Raimen looked at Kai who was beginning to fume. Raimen reached over and gave Kai a big sloppy kiss to lighten the mood, and this got Erin's attention.

Iason walked towards Riki, "I suppose you also enjoyed our father's antics?" Iason spoke in his mind to Riki. "You know we should make Omaki suffer a bit over those holopics."

"Aw, let Omi go love, he's more than made up for it with his part in this mission." Riki smiled. "Though your father's advances will find him in the dog house if he keeps kissing my father. I see my mother's wheels spinning, and if we're not careful, we may be in her line of fire." Riki teased.

Iason stood next to Riki, as Martin approached Iason and gave him a soft embrace. This pleased Iason, and Riki, who truly grew to love him and the medics.

"Martin, how do you like the Estate?" Iason's anger dissipated, "Have you seen the gardens?"

Martin's eyes lit up, as he spoke, "Yes! They are exactly as I remembered them my Lord!"

"Well, you and Jake make sure to visit the springs later on before you retire." Iason stroked Martin's hair, as the young man stood on his toes and gave Iason a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, my Lord." Martin smiled, before he left to find Jake. Iason and Riki followed the young medic who was intercepted by Gabriel. A familiar smile came to Martin's face, and this was also good to see.

"You know, those two make a good couple." Riki spoke as he stood with his hand on his hip and a bottle of his favorite ale. "What I have been feeling more than anything has been Raoul and Yui."

"Oh?" Iason spoke, as he wrapped his arms around Riki from behind. Riki raised his chin, and found Iason's lips waiting for his. "I've been preoccupied with our parents, so I've not had a chance to speak with him since dinner."

"Yes, he's been thinking a lot about Yui." Riki whispered, "And I know Yui is trying not to pick up on his thoughts, but is a bit less disciplined than Katze over there." Riki nodded his head in Katze's direction as he watched Darryl help Jathan serve drinks from the bar.

"Now you know better than anyone, not to be reading people's minds, my love." Iason whispered, "Though I have to admit, Raoul and Yui have far more to discuss, with regards their reunion."

"Oh I haven't even crossed their brain pans love. But I can pick up the emotions, coupled with their body language makes it easy to figure out. Raoul wants to get Yui by himself, but doesn't want to pull Yui away from my mother, who's taking a real liking to him." Riki smiled.

"Well why don't we run interference for Raoul's sake and let the two lovebirds get away?" Iason suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" Riki whispered, "You know once my mom finds someone she's smitten with, she latches on with a death grip." Riki laughed.

"Follow my lead, I'll send Raoul off on an errand," Iason whispered, "and you send Yui to another. Let's just have them meet at the same place."

Riki grinned. "You know Iason, if I didn't know better, you just took a page out of Omaki's book."

"Indeed. Now let's see, where should we send them where they'll find themselves alone?" Iason placed a hand under this chin. "I know! Follow me."

"Wha?" Riki gave Iason a lopsided smile. He didn't know what Iason had in mind, but went along with him. The two matchmakers came up to Raoul and Yui, who along with several members of both households, and a handful of Elders listened intently to Lady Erin speak about the splendor of Ancient Amoi.

"Oh Iason, I'm so glad you two could join us." Erin smiled, "I was just telling our dear friends about our grand celebrations which included the Lord's Dance and the Maiden's Song. Elder Petros said the Lord's Dance you all had was an incredible gala, which included some of Amoi's finest cuisine, and entrainment by our very own Omaki Ghan."

Yuri smiled when she recalled seeing the footage of the festival. She looked forward to another such gala, but this time with the Maidens at center stage.

"Yes my Lady, it was a most festive night filled with excellent food, and an assortment of wine." Iason smiled, "Which reminds me, Raoul there is an incredible vintage I'd love for you to try. As you know I have an affinity for Red Emperor, and I always keep a stock of several rare and quite expensive bottles. Would you like to accompany me to the west wing, and retrieve a few?"

"Why Iason, that sounds wonderful." Yuri spoke up, "I loved that wine the other night before we left Yasuo, and I'd love to have a glass!"

"Ah, then it's settled, I'd like to also show Raoul the fountains of the west wing arboretum." Iason smiled sweetly knowing Raoul would be interested.

"Of course my Lord, I'd be happy to." Raoul smiled, as he bowed towards Lady Erin and Yuri. He began to walk away from the group with Iason, when Jathan who was listening in, was about to volunteer to bring the bottles himself. But Riki touched his shoulder, and spoke into his mind.

"This errand is not for you Jathan." Riki winked, "We want Raoul and Yui alone, so make sure the west wing is not disturbed for a few hours?" Jathan looked at Riki, and nodded his head in response. Riki then made his move.

"You know, I happened to recall that Lord Valcor Fai loved to collect rare wines, is this not so mother?" Riki smiled, as he sat down next to his mother, "He had the most beautiful bottles from many of his travels."

Erin gave Riki a sideways glance. She felt he was being deceiving, and it was also the same for Iason. She did not speak up, because she was very interested in seeing Iason do something out of character.

"Oh yes, yes indeed. Lord Valcor had a large wine collection, and was quite crossed with your father and Lord Raimen's one night, as they invited themselves over to discuss something or another, and wound up drinking several bottles of his prized wine!" Erin laughed as she recalled, and Yuri rolled her eyes when she also remembered that night.

"Yes, Lord Fai was fit to be tied." Yuri chimed in, making Riki happy to have the conversation move on in Yui's direction. "He sent Lord Kai and his accomplice straight away to our Estate, holding an empty bottle of one of his one hundred year old private vintage. Raimen had gotten a taste of that delicious wine, and talked about it for days."

"You know, I think I'll go and help Iason." Riki spoke, "He may be the Lord of this Estate, but I've seen him get lost several times. Especially in the _west_ wing, is this not true Jathan?"

Jathan just nodded his head as the group turned to look his way. He knew the plan, but was a bit insecure, since he's not used to lying. "Y-Yes, in fact I've had to go out looking for him. That wine cellar is rather large too, perhaps I should join you?"

"Nah. I think I'll take young Lord Fai." Riki winked, "He looks like he could use a bit of fresh air. I'll show him a shortcut I discovered. Maybe we can surprise Iason."

Yui blinked at Riki's words. His own empathic abilities were peaked, but perhaps it was nothing. He knew there were two sides to Riki, and was wondering if his naughty side was coming out at the moment. But he gave Riki a nod anyway, and they both began to walk away.

As Riki turned the corner leading to the west wing, he heard his mother in his head. "I believe you and Iason are now playing games?" Erin laughed softly in his mind, "I think Omaki has rubbed off on you two."

Riki laughed, "Me?"

"Yes, you little one. But I like seeing Iason play matchmaker." Erin spoke. "Go on, have some more fun."

Riki walked with a little swagger, as he took Yui through the gardens, and around the west wing. There were so many beautiful trees, and fragrant flowers in bloom, Yui slowed down to smell a few.

Meanwhile, Iason was nowhere near the wine cellar. Riki was right in saying he'd get lost, and this was because he really had no reason to visit that wing. But he did know where the arboretum was, and that the wine cellar was somewhere near that. He truly had no clue, so he quickly called to Jathan who was startled to hear his Master's voice in his head.

"Jathan, I am in the west wing across from the arboretum, can you give me directions as to where the wine cellar is from here?" Iason whispered.

Jathan blushed, as he felt like all eyes were on him, but the truth was no one was even aware he was talking to himself. Except Lady Erin who smiled to herself.

"Yes Master, if you follow the corridor to it's end, the wine cellar is on your left hand side, and down one level. Do you need assistance?" Jathan whispered back.

"No, no, I'll manage. This is all a ruse anyway, but I can't return empty handed now can I?" Iason's voice was comical, and this was a rare treat for Jathan. "Thank you Jathan."

"Yes, Master." The young attendant smiled and continued on his duties.

Iason kept walking without missing a beat, as if he'd always known were the wine cellar was. But then he remembered Jathan had once mentioned it was on the west wing, because it did not face the sunrise nor the sun setting. Keeping the room at a perfect temperature for this prized collection.

Iason and Raoul found the entrance that led downstairs to a room carved into the rock bed, and similar to the springs on the opposite end of the estate. The room was insulated against moisture, and the centuries old cellar was now modern with several wine racks that housed hundreds of bottles of wine. On the far wall of the room was a large refrigerated room where Iason's favorite wines were kept chilled.

"Incredible.." Iason whispered out loud.

"What was that my Lord?" Raoul spoke, as he took in the sight of countless bottles of wine. There was every type of vintage, with labels in several languages, and from numerous worlds. Iason did indeed love his wine.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to decide which wine to choose." He lied.

Riki's voice could be heard laughing in Iason's head. "You are amazing my love? Bet you never expected to see so much wine in all your life huh?"

"Hush Riki." Iason laughed, "I never knew I _had_ so much wine!" Iason looked from one end of the cellar to another. "I honestly don't know which vintage to choose. Ah! I found a case of Red Emperor, and oh my it's nearly a hundred years old!"

"Ooo! I can't wait to to try some!" Riki laughed, "Bet it's incredible."

Iason made his way to the case of the famed wine, and he smiled at Raoul. "Well, look at this Raoul, a case of Red Emperor."

"I've never seen this label before." Raoul looked at the large label, and blew the dust off one bottle. "I don't know if you'll want to part with this, it is rather priceless."

"Nonsense, we'll enjoy this tonight!" Iason was excited to see so much of his favored wine. "It's nearly as old as us my friend." Iason laughed. "Now let's get back upstairs, we passed the arboretum, and I truly want to show you the fountains."

As they made their way back down the corridor, Riki now picked up the pace, and ushered Yui near the arboretum waiting for Iason to appear.

"Ah here it is," Iason spoke finding the entrance of the beautifully kept garden. "I recall having most of these exotic beauties planted years ago, and learned the fountains were gifts from the Royal Estate. King Vasya once used this island as a summer home, so much of the wonderful architecture is taken from Aristia's own past. It now makes sense to me, as to why I have always felt at home here on this small island."

"It's far from small my Lord." Raoul spoke with quiet reserve, "It is an incredible Estate, and you are right, the fountains are unlike any I've seen before; at least on Amoi of the present time. I have vivid memories of my family's ancient estate. It was surrounded by gardens such as these that encircled the grounds. My mother and sister loved to garden." Raoul's voice was low, and reflected on the sadness of his loss.

"Please call me Iason when we are alone, I still find it hard to hear you call me Lord when we have been more than friends in the past." Iason gave Raoul a gentle smile. "As for your family, you won't have to wait much longer dear friend. I look forward to restoring them to you in the coming weeks. I hope this is pleasing to you?"

Riki stopped to enjoy the view of the sunset. He knew Iason would be looking for him soon, so he followed the outside of the Estate, and could see the glass windows of the arboretum as they approached it.

Raoul's back was to him, and he picked up their conversation as they discussed Raoul's family. He was also looking forward to bringing them all back. They would become one of the most important families of the current era, as every member of Raoul's family sacrificed everything they had to give hope to the future.

"I must admit Iason, the thought of having a family is still something I'm processing." Raoul smiled, "I was quite jealous of your good fortune in learning who you were. I must have run the gauntlet of emotions from the moment you were attacked on the Ios. But when I saw you and Riki transformed for the first time, the images shown to us by Jupiter seemed like a mere tale. Until I saw you on Rhea."

"It seems like a lifetime since that happened," Iason paused, "and now here we stand with memories of a past we never knew existed." Iason now felt Riki's thoughts drifting in his mind once again. Iason now proceeded with his plan. "If you'll excuse me Raoul, I believe I hear Riki calling me."

"And the wine?" Raoul asked, "What shall I do with it?"

Iason took one bottle and purposely left it with Raoul. He then turned quickly towards the entrance and as he walked out said, "Enjoy the gardens Raoul, you need a change of scenery. I'll see to the wine. Make sure you and Yui find your way to the springs later tonight."

"Thank you for the wine Iason, I'll need to find Yui and share it with him."

"As you wish Lord Am." Iason stopped and turned around and gave him a slight bow, then quickly disappeared out into the corridor.


	40. Chapter 40

Website The Lost Chapter 40: Red Emperor

Raoul looked at the bottle of wine, and sat down in the middle of the arboretum. There were many comfortable seats, and even a beautifully decorated divan. His thoughts wondered off to Yui, wishing he was in his arms at that very moment enjoying the gardens.

Riki looked at Yui, as he was picking a few flowers that appealed to him. He now worked his part of the plan. "Yui, I think I hear Iason calling me, let's get to the arboretum."

"Yes my Lord." Yui looked attentive, and quickly fell in next to Riki. As they turned into the arboretum, Riki quickly turned around and disappeared behind several large planters. Yui turned to see where he had gone to, and then heard Raoul's quiet laughter.

"So this was their plan." Raoul smiled, as Yui walked into the gardens, "I thought it was odd for Iason to have gone on a servant's errand. I would wager that the young Prince was in on it too?" Raoul could not help but laugh again at Yui's surprised look.

"Riki told me to come with him to help you and Iason, because he was afraid he would get lost." Yui now laughed along with Raoul. "And what is that?" Yui pointed to the dusty bottle of wine.

"A present from Iason. It's Red Emperor, and it's nearly a century old. I think we were meant to share it here." Raoul walked up to Yui, and kissed him gently. "I will not waste their efforts and this wonderful wine, as I believe we were led here for this reason."

"But we can't...not here." Yui whispered, "What if someone comes?"

"I doubt that will happen if I know Iason and Riki. I'm sure his attendant is aware of this by now."

Yui listened to the conversations in the estate, and found two particular voices laughing as his name and Raoul's were being spoken.

"Yes, I can hear them both." Yui smiled, "I guess you are right."

Raoul kissed Yui once again, this time pressing his body against his, and holding him tight. The sun was beginning to set, and the light in the arboretum was fading. Soft colored lights began to flicker on and the gardens became a beautiful background. Romantic in its simplicity.

"I have wanted you all day my love." Raoul spoke. "We've not had too much privacy these past few days on board the ship. I've wanted to tell you just how happy I am that we are together."

Raoul led Yui to the large, and quite inviting divan. He sat comfortably on it, and pulled Yui onto his lap. The world would now disappear into the background where only the sound of lovers filled their minds.

Yui smiled as a familiar warmth began to rise beneath him. Raoul's cologne, his favorite, filled his senses with desire, and the many encounters they've shared as of late.

Raoul kissed him once again, tenderly and with great care. "Yui..."

Yui returned the kiss with open eyes, as he took in Raoul's beauty. His long blond hair was adorned with one braid down the right side of his face. The color of his hair was now beginning to mirror his father's as Yui recalled the images of Lord Rene.

He had one long braid of golden, almost white hair neatly braided and adorned with a leather strap. Raoul's beautiful green eyes softened whenever he was near him, and oh how he loved his kiss. There were many moments in as many hours when their eyes met throughout the day, and desire was all they reflected.

"I have also wanted to be with you Raoul. I think my heart finds new ways to remind me of how much I desire you."

Raoul smiled, "Oh? And how does your heart remind you of this desire now my dearest?" Raoul caressed Yui's face, and then opened his mouth to taste Yui once again.

Raoul gently pulled on Yui's hair making his head tilt back. The tall Lord moaned, as he kissed his lips, and nibbled on his neck. One hand held Yui close, while the other began to unbutton his silk green tunic exposing his chest, and lean abdomen. Raoul continued down to his black leather pants as he pulled the ties that held the prize Raoul was aching for.

"I recall a night not too long ago," Yui whispered, "where we enjoyed the wine that flowed between us..I felt your heart beating against mine, and waves of ecstasy that made my body respond to your every touch."

"We've shared much Yui, but only now in our present lives, have I've come to appreciate all you've done for me...which pales in comparison to what you did in the past. You have never wavered in your duties, or your love. I've been a fool to keep you at arms length while you suffered in silence."

Yui closed his eyes as Raoul caressed his ass with his hand. Raoul swung around and stood with Yui in his arms. He kissed him passionately, as he now lay Yui on the divan. He removed his cloak, and placed it next to the bottle of Red Emperor. He took the wine and began to open it with great care.

Yui watched, as Raoul took a large gulp, and savored the perfect wine. Then a second, as he knelt down and shared it with Yui. The sweet wine dripped down the side of Yui's lips, but that only gave Raoul an opportunity to lick his face.

Yui reached behind and tugged at the zipper down Raoul's back. A smile formed on the lips of the Intellect Lord, who enjoyed the sensation of being disrobed.

Raoul continued down Yui's body, and with gentle tugs, pulled the leather pants down and off his lover's body, exposing his aroused state.

"You are perfect my love," Raoul whispered, as Yui peeled Raoul's black bodysuit off his shoulders, and down to his waist.

"Come Raoul, join me." Yui spoke, as he pulled Raoul down for a deep kiss. "My heart now desires your warmth, aches for your touch and the sound of your pleasure." Yui spoke as he gave Raoul a drop dead gorgeous smile.

Raoul nearly tripped as he tugged the bodysuit down his body and pulled his boots off. Yui smiled, and took a drink of wine from the bottle. He had to admit it was an excellent wine, unaffected by time which drove home the point of Raoul's words.

Before Raoul could join him on the divan, Yui reached out for his cock which was just waiting for him to caress, and sat up placing it in his mouth. Raoul froze, as Yui's warm tongue eagerly devoured Raoul's member. The young Lord, now placed his hands around Raoul's body, and pulled his hips towards his face. He relaxed his throat to allow Raoul to thrust deeper, and by the time he heard Raoul moan, Yui peered into his thoughts.

"I love you more than life itself..." Raoul whispered in his mind, "I will never leave your side in death or eternity...if you'll have me."

The touching declaration in Raoul's mind, made Yui stop and look up. Raoul had his eyes half closed as he was enjoying his lover's ministrations.

"What is is my love?" Raoul looked down with concern, "Why have you stopped?"

"I feel the same my love. I have and always will love you more than life itself...and we have both proven that death and eternity have no hold on our love."

Raoul knew that Yui had heard his thoughts. He tilted his head, and wondered if he would always be reading his mind, and didn't know if the liked that. But he didn't care at the moment, as his cock was throbbing before Yui's eyes, and he wanted more than anything to take his young lover in earnest.

"Will your gifts always know what I think?" Raoul whispered, as he touched Yui's hair, and caressed his cheek.

Yui smiled as he kissed Raoul's hip, and nuzzled his cock with his nose. The wonderful scent of Raoul's aroused state was more than sexual. His newly awakened empathic abilities could feel the hunger and the desire of Raoul's body. It was an incredible charge to feel the raw love coming from Raoul meant only for him. He felt drunk, and had only tasted the wine.

"No.." Yui moaned, as he once again began to lick and taste Raoul's cock. "I will respect your privacy. But I am a novice in this awakened state, so please forgive me if I do once an a while poke my head into your mind; especially when you are in such an aroused state. I find those thoughts impossible to resists, and love that I am the reason for your excitement." Yui spoke only above a whisper.

"Yes, you are..." Raoul now pushed Yui back onto the divan. "I am found to be in such a state because of you...because you love me, and because I desire none other than you." Raoul purred.

Raoul reached for the bottle of wine, and once again shared a lovers kiss with Yui, loving the taste of his sex mixed with the wine. Raoul laid over Yui, caressing his body and loving how his cock pulsed against his own.

Yui held Raoul's face in his hands, "You are the reason my heart beats Raoul, and I will love you forever." Yui placed his hands around Raoul's neck as they now gave in to passion. Raoul took one of Yui's legs raised it up, so that he could position his cock at his entrance. He lowered his head to kiss his neck, and loved that Yui turned his face to make his neck easily accessible.

"Mm..you are as sweet as this wine..and I love to hear your moans.." Raoul's voice was low and thick with seduction. "I will enjoy making you cry out."

Raoul slowly penetrated as Yui raised his hips and opened his body to Raoul. With gentle thrusts, Raoul filled Yui until at last, he was all the way in. Yui loved the warmth of Raoul's body, and the care he took until he adjusted to his length. It began with low moans, and then gasps of excitement, as Raoul now thrust against Yui with more force, enjoying the tight embrace of Yui's inner sanctum.

"...Yui" Raoul spoke, "I love you.." and then after a few more moments, "You are mine forever."

Yui thought back to the final moments before he took his life. The one image in his mind was the thought of Raoul's face when he would find him. He prayed to all that was sacred that Raoul would not be the one to discover him, yet when he awakened there was Raoul in his mind. All this would now become a far and distant memory.

"That I am my love...and more." Yui gazed into Raoul's eyes, "We have forever before us, and it is a new day. Let us embrace this new life."

Raoul pulled out, as he now turned Yui onto his side, embracing him from behind. He raised Yui's left leg and penetrated once more. Yui turned his head back and found Raoul's lips waiting for him to drink. The wonderful scent of the flowers and the gentle sounds of the many fountains fed their excitement, in the dimly lit arboretum.

Raoul felt his essence rise, and with gentle strokes found Yui's cock erect and near release. Internal energies merged as their bodies slowly transformed, giving the gardens a beautiful glow. Raoul pressed against Yui's back, and now pulled against his raised leg.

"Raoul..." Yui began to cry out, "I...I can't hold back, I'm going to..."

"Yess..." Raoul hissed, as he now could feel his body become tense, and prepare to release his own sex.

In the next moment, the lovers cried out, and ejaculated. Their bodies began to dim, and recede in strength, as their energy dissipated. Raoul held Yui tight as they breathed hard. Raoul's eyes filled with tears, as they have been since they were first reunited on Yasuo. He didn't have any control over this yet, and even though Yui had his back to him, he knew Raoul was crying.

Raoul pulled out, and before he cold wipe his tears away, Yui turned around and kissed his tears. "You must move forward my love.." Yui began, "I am here, feel me.."Yui took Raoul's hand, and clutched it to his chest. "This is my heart that is pounding against you...we have nothing to look for in the past now...because we are here. I love you, and you must rejoice in this."

Raoul kissed Yui softly. He caressed his face, and pulled him tight. He as right, there was only sadness in the past and the future was alive and beautiful. The twelve years he's had Yui with him in the present were more than enough to erase the past. In the present there was no war, no enemy and certainly not the evil that robbed him of his one true love.

"Forgive this emotional fool Yui. I find every moment that we share a miracle. We have an incredible future ahead, and I for one can't wait to share with you."

"And with your family. I know Monique is your twin. I know also that you are a bit of an empath but your mind is only open towards your sister. We have many tears of joy to prepare for, so we might as well just plan for them. But Raoul, it will be a good thing."

"Indeed my love, it will be a good thing."

The two lovers enjoyed quiet conversation, as the stars began to shine above. They sipped on wine and spoke of plans to build a life around their families, and the many friends they would welcome back. The west wing was quiet for several hours, as Iason and Riki indeed kept the lovers secluded. Eventually they found their way back to their room.

Raoul noticed a tray with fresh fruit, sweet pastries, and a chilled bottle of wine on a table lit with candles. Jathan was indeed an excellent attendant. The Estate was still full of activity, and the two lovers would be joining them. But once they entered their suite, they shared a bath and began anew with another round of lovemaking. They would be delayed.

Back at the grand hall...

"This has to be the most wonderful glass of wine I have ever tasted!" Erin smiled, as she raised her glass towards Iason. "You said you found a whole crate of it?"

"Yes my Queen, the cellar was just filled with hundreds of different varieties, and all incredibly old." Iason smiled proudly. "The cellar beneath my penthouse pales in comparison."

"Everyone seems to be enjoying it, but I don't see Raoul, or Yui. I think they are missing out on a wonderful vintage." Erin gave Iason and Riki a sideways glance. "Have you seen either one? I find it strange that you left with Raoul, and Riki left with Yui, and neither one is here, but you two are?"

Riki's face broke into a slight smile, as he looked at Iason who was trying to think of something quick, but was failing to hide his blushing face.

"I think you know where they are mother," Riki spoke within her mind. "why are you grilling Iason over it?"

Erin spoke back, "Because I love seeing your handsome lover squirm and blush ever so sweetly my dear..." Erin grinned from her seat next to the fireplace. "He is a wonderful blend of naught and nice, and I think I'm going to enjoy you both immensely."

Iason was listening to the conversation in his mind, and began to laugh quietly despite himself. He shook his head as he looked at Omaki teasing Argent with a bottle of wine, and his own father dancing with Yuri to the delight of all who joined in. Kai was making new friends in King Vasnya who was eager to see Iason and Riki on the hot springs.

"Indeed my dear Queen," Iason finally spoke in Erin's mind, "It will be an interesting future."

It was now quite late, and the Estate continued in it's festivities as the Royal Families were set to visit the now famed hot springs. The Elders had all kept their drinking to a minimum, since they would take the bulk of the healing ceremonies, wanting to keep Iason and Riki's power limited to only a few people.

But as they all changed into their robes, Jathan was running from suite to suite, trying to find Iason and Riki. He had not heard from them since the announcement was made for all to change, and as he walked towards the entrance to the lower stairwells, Ayuda and Odi smiled and nodded as Jathan approached.

"Yes, they are both down there," Ayuda spoke, to the relief of Jathan. "They wanted to meditate in private before everyone goes down to the springs."

"Thank you Sir Stone, I hope you and Odi enjoyed tonight's festivities?" Jathan looked at Odi who smiled. He knew the tall bodyguard did have some private time with Tai. And Ayuda had pulled Toma away from the main hall for an earlier reunion, thanks to Iason's suggestion that he enjoy himself.

"Yes Jathan, I must compliment you on your excellent staff and your impeccable service to Lord Mink and the Royals." Ayuda spoke, making Jathan blush. He did agree that his staff was on their toes, and it was almost as if the evening were a theatrical performance, and the staff were the cast to a musical.

"They truly love their Master, even though we don't see him on a daily basis as you and your households." Jathan said with a bittersweet tone. "But now that the Royal parents are with us, we hope to see them more often."

"You can count on that," Odi spoke, as he looked past Jathan to see the group of Royals coming from across the grand hall. "I believe this Estate will be incresingly busier than you can imagine, so be careful what you wish for." Odi winked at Jathan, "They can be quite the handful."

The three men laughed quietly, as Erin and Yuri walked ahead of Kai and Raimen who were chatting with King Vasnya. The group of five were all dressed in robes, and eager to find Iason and Riki. King Vasnya was so excited, the Elders had a hard time getting him undressed, and into the bathing robes.

Petros face beamed with pride, even though he was not too pleased that Iason and Riki were already below. He was hoping the Elders would be able to take the large group into the springs, but now would take the wait and see approach, and follow their lead.

By now there was a gaggle of people approaching the entrance. Ayuda was surprised to have Erin take his arm. "Now don't think you will be standing in the sidelines all night Sir Stone, you and Odi need to partake of this wonderful event."

Ayuda looked down at the young Queen, and smiled, "As you wish my Lady." Ayuda gave a slight bow. Yuri had Odi by the arm already, and both men began to lead the queens down the long path to the springs.

The soft glow of the scented candles gave the long path a serene appearance. The long procession of Lords and Ladies, Elders and Specialist; households and attendants made their way to the lower level. When they turned the corner there was a collective gasp, as the large cavern was filled with hundreds of candles of all shapes and sizes. The area around the springs had several stone benches with towels, and extra robes.

Kai and Raimen were awed with the large cavern, and the huge opening that let in the moonlight. The sea was beginning to stir, as the waves began to rise and crash against the island estate.

Erin could not believe the beauty of the underground hot springs. She stopped to take in all the energy that began to rise in Riki and Iason. The two Lords were both sitting on the footsteps of the springs, and as the large group approached, a reverent hush came over them all.

Petros stood before them, and spoke. "My Lords and Ladies, the springs before you are believed to be where Armah washed the dust from his hands after creating the universe. It has been said that all who bathe in these mineral rich springs while meditating in union with the heavens, are blessed with it's healing when coupled with love." Petros turned to the royal parents, "We have a prophesy that states, 'The Flame within will burn if held too tight' with the corresponding, 'The Tempest within will fan the Flame.'

The Flame and Tempest true were depicted in ancient paintings, and in the archives of many worlds in our sector. The Elders who first sought refuge on Aristia knew of Lord Iason and Lord Riki. Their travels were well documented as you, their parents would know. Their love was considered magical, unique, and undying."

As Petros continued speaking, the candles began to flicker in unison, as Iason removed his robe, and began to transform. This was carefully observed by Yuri and Raimen. Then as a tempest wind stirred around Riki, his eyes turned black as night. Erin felt her son's power before any of the other empaths. His hair swayed about his head, and his face took on a serene look, as he gazed turned to Iason.

"My Lords, please do not disturb the water, as you enter the springs, but let it absorb you. These springs are not the same as those found on Rhea, where our Lords met a darkness hell bent on revenge. Nor on Yasuo, where innocence and freedom, were only a distant dream.

I believe the reason Lord Iason and Prince Riki resonate with the minerals of this particular spring, is due to the love they share. This, coupled with the very poison that opened the window in Lord Iason's mind, forever linked his life with Lord Riki. It was the catalyst that set their path to where we find ourselves today. Many of us witnessed incredible events that led to their awakening, and now we stand in awe, to see the Lost restored, and the return of a golden age."

There were many who nodded their heads, having been part of the rescue team that escorted the awakened Warrior to Rhea. Kai could sense the pride growing around him, so much so that Erin looked up at her Lord Husband, and gave him a sweet smile.

Raimen looked at his transformed son, and recalled the Lord's dance, and the admiration his heir commanded with humble eyes. He was far more than that, and the answer to his evolved and heightened intelligence was gazing into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"We hope you will share the healing of your heart, as you join us." Iason spoke.

It was not his regular voice, but one that sounded like the roar of the sea. This surprised all who had not yet heard Iason this way, including his parents.

"Riki and I have discovered many new and fascinating things with this connection we have with Aristia and Armah's Love." Iason now lowered his voice, "It is the link Riki and I have shared in life, and in death. But the overwhelming evidence is just as this loyal Sage, and dear friend spoke. It is governed by love."

Iason looked over at Riki's transformed appearance, and loved the gentle smile he was giving his parents. Kai was shaking his head, almost unable to believe the surge of power he felt coming from his son, and Riki had yet to power up. As Iason spoke, Kai felt a warm wave of energy coming from both transformed Lords.

"We have found this link from one end of the Path of the Ancients to the other." Riki spoke, his voice was serene, and controlled. "That we resonate with Aristia's springs was both a frightening discovery and a most welcomed ally."

Riki gave Petros a solemn glance. "When Iason and I were dying, we found healing of both our physical and emotional scars. Most if not all of you have felt this healing. It has been channeled through Iason and I, or by the spiritual members of this Elder's Clan.

We believe this will trigger a chain of events in the next stage of our evolution. A return to what was once, the most peaceful era of our existence. The echoes in time we've experienced have lead us to our Lost, and now they will lead us back home."

Iason looked at his father, and then at Kai. "The path of which we were diverted from has now once again been set before us. The Renaissance Jupiter so diligently worked for, has begun. Riki and I felt you would all benefit from Armah's Love. To those who share the love of another, you may experience something altogether new."

With those words Iason and Riki powered up slowly. Their faces glowed as as they stepped into the warm springs careful not to disturb the water. Then the waters began to glow and a tempest wind danced above the water and around the two lovers. Everyone watched the candles flicker in unison, and the many flower pedals that Jathan had in baskets began to slowly swirl above them, before they slowly rained down over their heads.

King Vasnya had never seen anything like it in his whole life. He'd bathed in the springs since birth, yet he never saw the waters glow, nor the candles flicker. In all of his meditation exercises held between him and the Elders, never was such an event experienced. His excitement was not loss on Riki and Iason, and he would be the first to join them.

"My Lord," Iason whispered. His voice had now returned to normal, "Please, enter the springs and join us." Iason extended his hand as King Vasnya didn't hesite, and moved quickly to the steps of the springs. Petros and the Elders beamed with pride to see their Lord King so excited. He slowly stepped into the warm springs, careful not to disturb the waters.

"There is an aching in your heart is this not so? Riki spoke, "One we were directly involved with." Riki's voice was low and comforting, "We can never fully heal from the loss of so many souls on the day we entered your atmosphere. But we can grow stronger for all that we gained."

Iason and Riki released a wave of energy from their hearts, and King Vasnya began to glow. He felt every cell in his body come alive, and moaned softly as it washed over him. The ache that weighed heavily over his heart was lifted, and he was overcome with tears. Petros and the Elders were surprised by the reaction, as the King had not outwardly expressed any emotion over the loss of life that day. He was a private man, who preferred to roll up his sleeves and help his world to move forward, than to sulk about things he could not change.

Iason gave the older Lord a slight bow, as he and Riki took him to the steps where Jathan and his attendants would cover him up and dry him off. They were all smiles as King Vasnya beamed with joy. Riki then extended his arm to his mother, and Kai.

"Come father," Riki whispered, "You will feel wonderful." He smiled. Kai looked around, finding everyone smiling at the Warrior Lord. Of all the Ancients awakened thus far, only he and Raimen had yet to experienced the hot springs. Though he was nearly bathed in the mineral lotions on several occasions, he had yet to feel the living pools where the minerals originated from.

"Go on Kai," Raimen whispered. Unlike Kai, he was already moving towards the springs with Yuri. Iason gave his parents a big smile, knowing it was more than scientific research that made them move. It was the transformation of their son, and the immediate reaction by King Vasnya.

Kai felt Erin tug on his robe, and he followed behind. Riki was at the steps, to take his mother's hand, as she slowly stepped in. Kai noticed this spring was more than just a body of mysterious minerals. His empathic mind could pick up the incredible feeling of love radiating from Riki, and he knew it was something he had never seen or felt from anyone from Amoi.

"Oh my," Erin gasped, "This water feels thick and heavy...but it also feels alive, and powerful." Once Erin let the water envelope her small frame, her body transformed and she began to glow. Kai looked at his young Queen, and as his love for her came into his mind he too transformed. It was something he did not do on his own.

"Incredible," Kai whispered, as he pulled Riki in between them. "You may be the catalyst my son, but to us, you are the result of our great and undying love." Kai's words nearly made the group break out in tears.

"Father..." Riki whispered, "I am home.."

A few feet away, Iason was being embraced by Yuri, as Raimen slowly dipped his entire body into the springs. And when he emerged, his body was transformed, and quite beautiful. Yuri gasped to see Raimen's incredible appearance. Not to be left out, she too dipped her body underwater, leaving Iason standing in awe to find his parents become as living angels. Their eyes were the deepest blue he'd ever seen, and when they pulled him into their embrace, the combined brilliance of the Royal Family nearly blinded all in the cavern.

"Whoa..." Omaki spoke, as he and Argent watched from behind Raoul and Yui. "Have you ever seen anything like this in your life?" Omaki whispered to Argent.

"No, not even in the archives. There is nothing to even describe such an event. The Lord's Dance certainly never had such a transformation, however, Lord Raimen's transformation was noted to have been incredibly enchanting."

The Elders were stunned to silence, while Tai, and all of the Aristian household, were giving silent prayers to the sight they were witnessing. King Vasnya who was sitting on one of the benches, could feel the energy radiating from the springs.

"Magnificent..." He whispered.

The Royal family finally powered down from their emotionally charged reunion. It was now the starting point in their journey back to Amoi. They slowly exit the springs, to the waiting arms of the attendants.

Iason gave Elder Petros a nod, and with that, the Elders all disrobed, and entered the springs. They held out their hands, to those first to enter the springs. The Elders channeled their Sage's powers and once again the hot springs glowed serenely. Iason and Riki were being dried off, as they sat together on the benches, watching their friends, and fellow Ancients glow with their lover in their arms.

When Omaki and Argent stepped in, there was a wave of cold air, that mixed with the hot air Omaki was radiating. As in any atmosphere when the two collided, an amazing thing occurred. A small cloud formed over them and Elders Wyl and Way. A small rumble was heard, and they covered their heads thinking they were going to be struck by lightning.

"You better watch yourself Elders," Riki spoke, "Those two might singe your beards if you aren't careful." His words were met with gentle laughter, as Omaki and Argent looked above their heads.

It was the same with Raoul and Yui. Kai watched with great interest to see the two lovers reunited. But wondered now if it was a good idea to have so many Ancients enter the powerful springs at one time.

Iason watched his household standing by, almost afraid to partake in the event, perhaps afraid of the power being released. "Enter the springs my friends," he spoke to Ayuda, and Odi. "Go on Martin, Jake, and yes..even you Jathan. You certainly could use a good soaking. I believe Armah, or the powers that be will not mind it just his once..."

"I-I couldn't my Lord...there's just so many that need.." Jathan began.

"C'mon Jathan," Riki spoke, "You probably need it more than anyone, considering all you have done for us."

Jathan looked around, to see the household waiting for him to make the first move. With the twins Marcus and Alexei looking on, Jathan stepped forward and placed the towels he was holding down on one of the benches. He had never bathed in the springs himself, at least nothing deeper than his knees. But seeing how excited everyone was encouraged him to step into the water.

To the household, this was a first, and they knew this opportunity would not come by again. The hot springs were sacred, and even the oldest housemaid could recall that only Royalty bathed in Armah's Love, as a right of passage.

She was joined by Katze and Darryl who did experience the springs once before, and felt the surge of their love overcome them, bringing them to tears. Katze's empathic mind seemed to reach out in all directions, but when Darryl kissed him tenderly, his mind locked on his mind and no one else's.

Ayuda finally decided to do as Iason requested, and with Toma at his side, entered the springs. It was his first time, feeling the incredibly soothing minerals in their natural state. Toma recalled seeing Ayuda watching over Iason in the vision Riki gave him, and then felt Ayuda's love embrace him.

Of all those partaking of the springs, one remained standing by himself, and feeling out of place. Elder Simon watched the many reunions, but he had no lover to join him. He didn't even know why he bothered to change into his robes, but was urged by Petros to do so anyway. This was not lost to Riki. He stood up and walked towards the young Elder, and was followed closely by everyone who noticed the Prince walk towards the bottom of the stairwell.

"Come Simon." Riki spoke, "You are not alone. In fact you might be surprised to know that you are cared for by the Elders of Aristia. You have healed much in the past few days, with therapy by the Elders and medics, is this not so?" Riki spoke, "Then you should be in the springs. Elder Theo was not lying when he said your body was near death before the battle, and I sense you have a ways to go. To show you that Iason and I are sincere in our acceptance of you joining us, I will take you in myself."

Simon was shocked to hear Riki's words. His eyes betrayed the emotions that were stirring within him like a storm about to erupt. He noticed Elder Bernard nodding at him to go on in with Riki, yet he was still rooted to the ground, afraid to move.

After a few moments, Simon took a step forward, and followed Riki who led him to the steps of the springs. With most of them already out of the springs, Simon was now alone with Riki. A hushed silence was again palpable, as all eyes were on Simon, who's cheeks blushed deeply to now be the center of attention.

"This may sting Simon, I sense you are not quite done in healing. However, it will be a good pain." Riki winked as he stepped in, and immediately transformed once again. He watched the tall Elder tremble, as the water began to slowly bubble around him. And as he walked into the deeper part of the springs, he cried out, as Riki held him. "It's alright Simon," Riki whispered, "let yourself go, and trust me." With that, Riki dipped Simon into the water, and there remained with him for a few moments.

Everyone stopped when they noticed the water begin to glow softly, and as Riki rose with Simon, the redheaded Elder's eyes were a deep emerald shade of green. His face was serene, and then closed his eyes to feel the healing minerals reach deep into his bones, and remove the discomfort he had yet to be rid of. He smiled down at Riki who's black eyes, smiled back.

"Thank you my Lord..." Simon bowed his head slightly, "I count myself blessed." With that, Simon was led out of the springs, and found his body heavy when he exit. Elder Bernard caught the young man who nearly fainted, and was quickly taken to one of the benches. Riki grinned, feeling rather good about this even if Simon only spoke a few words.

He was once again dried off, to which Iason responded, "You are amazing my love." Iason kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I believe we are ready to go home."

"Yeah." Riki responded, "Jupiter has her own party planned I'm sure.

The days that followed were as a dream to most who enjoyed the warm climate, and the beauty of Aristia. The meals shared with friends and family, held many a lively conversation, that led to nightly festivities filled with music, dancing and many a bottle from Iason's private wine cellar. The couples paired off to chase private encounters and sensual activities that would forever bond hearts with renewed declarations of love. This Aristian Holiday went on for two weeks, before they boarded their ships to return to Amoi. Iason and Riki were looking forward to Jupiter's Renaissance, but that tale has yet to be written.


	41. Chapter 41

Website The Lost Chapter 40: Restored in Armah's Love

Raoul looked at the bottle of wine, and sat down in the middle of the arboretum. There were many comfortable seats, and even a beautifully decorated divan. His thoughts wondered off to Yui, wishing he was in his arms at that very moment enjoying the gardens.

Riki looked at Yui, as he was picking a few flowers that appealed to him. He now worked his part of the plan. "Yui, I think I hear Iason calling me, let's get to the arboretum."

"Yes my Lord." Yui looked attentive, and quickly fell in next to Riki. As they turned into the arboretum, Riki quickly turned around and disappeared behind several large planters. Yui turned to see where he had gone to, and then heard Raoul's quiet laughter.

"So this was their plan." Raoul smiled, as Yui walked into the gardens, "I thought it was odd for Iason to have gone on a servant's errand. I would wager that the young Prince was in on it too?" Raoul could not help but laugh again at Yui's surprised look.

"Riki told me to come with him to help you and Iason, because he was afraid he would get lost." Yui now laughed along with Raoul. "And what is that?" Yui pointed to the dusty bottle of wine.

"A present from Iason. It's Red Emperor, and it's nearly a century old. I think we were meant to share it here." Raoul walked up to Yui, and kissed him gently. "I will not waste their efforts and this wonderful wine, as I believe we were led here for this reason."

"But we can't...not here." Yui whispered, "What if someone comes?"

"I doubt that will happen if I know Iason and Riki. I'm sure his attendant is aware of this by now."

Yui listened to the conversations in the estate, and found two particular voices laughing as his name and Raoul's were being spoken.

"Yes, I can hear them both." Yui smiled, "I guess you are right."

Raoul kissed Yui once again, this time pressing his body against his, and holding him tight. The sun was beginning to set, and the light in the arboretum was fading. Soft colored lights began to flicker on and the gardens became a beautiful background. Romantic in its simplicity.

"I have wanted you all day my love." Raoul spoke. "We've not had too much privacy these past few days on board the ship, and I've wanted to tell you how happy I am that we are together."

Raoul led Yui to the large, and quite inviting divan. He sat comfortably on it, and pulled Yui onto his lap. Yui smiled as a familiar warmth began to rise beneath him. Raoul kissed him once again, tenderly and with great care. Yui returned the kiss with open eyes, as he took in Raoul's beauty. His long blond hair was adorned with one braid down the right side of his face. The color of his hair was now beginning to mirror his father's as Yui recalled the images of Lord Rene. He had one long braid of golden, almost white hair neatly braided and adorned with a leather strap. Raoul's beautiful green eyes softened whenever he was near him, and oh how he loved his kiss.

"I have also wanted to be with you Raoul. I think my heart finds new ways to remind me of how much I desire you."

Raoul smiled, "Oh? And how does your heart remind you of this desire now my dearest?" Raoul caressed Yui's face, and then opened his mouth to taste Yui once again. Raoul gently pulled on Yui's hair making his head tilt back. Raoul moaned, as he kissed his lips, and nibbled on his neck. His one hand held Yui close, while the other began to unbutton his silk green tunic exposing his chest, and lean abdomen. Raoul continued down to his black leather pants as he pulled the ties that held the prize Raoul was aching for.

"I recall a night not too long ago, where we enjoyed the wine that flowed between us..I felt your heart beating against mine, and waves of ecstasy that made my body respond to your every touch."

"We've shared much Yui, but only now in our present lives, have I've come to appreciate all you've done for me...which pales in comparison to what you did in the past. You have never wavered in your love. I've been a fool to keep you at arms length while you suffered in silence."

Yui closed his eyes as Raoul caressed his ass with his hand.

Raoul swung around and stood with Yui in his arms. He kissed him passionately, as he now lay Yui on the divan. He removed his cloak, and placed it next to the bottle of Red Emperor. He returned with the wine, and began to open it with great care.

Yui watched, as Raoul took a large gulp, and savored the perfect wine. Then a second, as he knelt down and shared it with Yui. The sweet wine dripped down the side of Yui's lips, but that only gave Raoul an opportunity to lick his face. Yui reached behind and tugged at the zipper down Raoul's back.

Raoul continued down Yui's body, and with gentle tugs, pulled the leather pants down and off his lover's body, exposing his aroused state.

"You are perfect my love," Raoul whispered, as Yui peeled Raoul's black bodysuit off his shoulders, and down to his waist.

"Come Raoul, join me." Yui spoke, as he pulled Raoul down for a deep kiss. "My heart now desires your warmth, aches for your touch, and the sound of your pleasure." Yui spoke as he gave Raoul a drop dead gorgeous smile.

Raoul nearly tripped as he tugged the bodysuit down his body and pulled his boots off.

Yui smiled, and took a drink of wine from the bottle. He had to admit it was an excellent wine, unaffected by time which drove home the point of Raoul's words.

Before Raoul could join him on the divan, Yui reached out for his cock which was just waiting for him to caress, and sat up placing it in his mouth.

Raoul froze, as Yui's warm tongue eagerly devoured Raoul's member.

The young Lord, now placed his hands around Raoul's body, and pulled his hips towards his face. He relaxed his throat to allow Raoul to thrust deeper, and by the time he heard Raoul moan, Yui peered into his thoughts.

"I love you more than life itself..." Raoul whispered in his mind, "I will never leave your side in death or eternity...if you'll have me."

The touching declaration in Raoul's mind, made Yui stop and look up. Raoul had his eyes half closed as he was enjoying his lover's ministrations.

"What is is my love?" Raoul looked down with concern, "Why have you stopped?"

"I feel the same my love. I have and always will love you more than life itself...and we have both proven that death and eternity have no hold on our love."

Raoul knew that Yui had heard his thoughts. He tilted his head, and wondered if he would always be reading his mind, and didn't know if the liked that. But he didn't care at the moment, as his cock was throbbing before Yui's eyes, and he wanted more than anything to take his young lover in earnest.

"Will your gifts always know what I think?" Raoul whispered, as he touched Yui's hair, and caressed his cheek.

Yui smiled as he kissed Raoul's hip, and nuzzled his cock with his nose. The wonderful scent of Raoul's aroused state was more than sexual. His newly awakened empathic abilities could feel the hunger and the desire of Raoul's body. It was an incredible charge to feel the raw love coming from Raoul meant only for him. He felt drunk, and had only tasted the wine.

"No.." Yui moaned, as he once again began to lick and taste Raoul's cock. "I will respect your privacy, but I am a novice in this awakened state, so please forgive me if I do once an a while poke my head into your mind..especially when you are in such an aroused state. I find those thoughts impossible to resists, and love that I am the reason for your excitement." Yui spoke only above a whisper.

"Yes, you are..." Raoul now pushed Yui back onto the divan. "I am found to be in such a state because of you...because you love me, and because I desire none other than you." Raoul purred.

Raoul reached for the bottle of wine, and once again shared a lovers kiss with Yui, loving the taste of his sex mixed with the wine. Raoul laid over Yui, caressing his body and loving how his cock pulsed against his own.

Yui held Raoul's face in his hands, "You are the reason my heart beats Raoul, and I will love you forever." Yui placed his hands around Raoul's neck as they now gave in to passion.

Raoul took one of Yui's legs raised it up, so that he could position his cock at his entrance. He lowered his head to kiss his neck, and loved that Yui turned his face to make his neck easily accessible.

"Mm..you are as sweet as this wine..and I love to hear your moans.." Raoul's voice was low and seductive. "I will enjoy making you cry out."

Raoul slowly penetrated as Yui raised his hips and opened his body to Raoul. With gentle thrusts, Raoul filled Yui, until at last, he was all the way in.

Yui loved the warmth of Raoul's body, and the care he took until he adjusted to his length. It began with low moans, and then gasps of excitement, as Raoul now thrust against Yui with more force, enjoying the tight embrace of Yui's inner sanctum.

"...Yui" Raoul spoke, "I love you.." and then after a few more moments, "You are mine forever."

Yui thought back to the final moments before he took his life. The one image in his mind was the thought of Raoul's face when he would find him. He prayed to all that was sacred that Raoul would not be the one to discover him, yet when he awakened, there was Raoul in his mind. All this would now become a far and distant memory.

"That I am my love...and more." Yui gazed into Raoul's eyes, "We have forever before us, and it is a new day. Let us embrace this new life."

Raoul pulled out, as he now turned Yui onto his side, embracing him from behind. He raised Yui's left leg and penetrated once more.

Yui turned his head back and found Raoul's lips waiting for him to drink. The wonderful scent of the flowers and the gentle sounds of the many fountains fed their excitement, in the dimly lit arboretum.

Raoul felt his essence rise, and with gentle strokes found Yui's cock erect and near release.

Internal energies merged as their bodies slowly transformed, giving the gardens a beautiful glow.

Raoul pressed against Yui's back, and now pulled against his raised leg.

"Raoul..." Yui began to cry out, "I...I can't hold back, I'm going to..."

"Yess..." Raoul hissed, as he now could feel his body become tense, and prepare to release his own sex.

In the next moment, the lovers cried out, and ejaculated. Their bodies began to dim, and recede in strength, as their energy dissipated.

Raoul held Yui tight as they breathed hard. Raoul's eyes filled with tears, as they have been since they were first reunited on Yasuo. He didn't have any control over this yet, and even though Yui had his back to him, he knew Raoul was crying.

Raoul pulled out, and before he cold wipe his tears away, Yui turned around and kissed his tears.

"You must move forward my love.." Yui began, "I am here, feel me.."Yui took Raoul's hand, and clutched it to his chest. "This is my heart that is pounding against you...we have nothing to look for in the past now...because we are here. I love you, and you must rejoice in this."

Raoul kissed Yui softly. He caressed his face, and pulled him tight. He as right. There was only sadness in the past and the future was alive and beautiful. The twelve years he's had Yui with him in the present were more than enough to erase the past. In the present there was no war, no enemy and certainly not the evil that robbed him of his one true love.

"Forgive this emotional fool Yui. I find every moment that we share a miracle. We have an incredible future ahead, and I for one can't wait to share with you."

"And with your family. I know Monique is your twin. I know also that you are a bit of an empath but your mind is only open towards your sister. We have many tears of joy to prepare for, so we might as well just plan for them. But Raoul, it will be a good thing."

"Indeed my love, it will be a good thing."

The two lovers enjoyed quiet conversation, as the stars began to shine above. They sipped on wine and spoke of plans to build a life around their families, and the many friends they would welcome back. The west wing was quiet for several hours, as Iason and Riki indeed kept the lovers secluded. Eventually they found their way back to their room.

Raoul noticed a tray with fresh fruit, sweet pastries, and a chilled bottle of wine on a table lit with candles. Jathan was indeed an excellent attendant. The Estate was still full of activity, and the two lovers would be joining them. But once they entered their suite, they shared a bath and began anew with another round of lovemaking. They would be delayed.

Back at the grand hall...

"This has to be the most wonderful glass of wine I have ever tasted!" Erin smiled, as she raised her glass towards Iason. "You said you found a whole crate of it?"

"Yes my Queen, the cellar was just filled with hundreds of different varieties, and all incredibly old." Iason smiled proudly. "The cellar beneath my penthouse pales in comparison."

"Everyone seems to be enjoying it, but I don't see Raoul, or Yui. I think they are missing out on a wonderful vintage." Erin gave Iason and Riki a sideways glance. "Have you seen either one? I find it strange that you left with Raoul, and Riki left with Yui, and neither one is here but you two are?"

Riki's face broke into a slight smile, as he looked at Iason who was trying to think of something quick, but was failing to hide his blushing face.

"I think you know where they are mother," Riki spoke within her mind. "why are you grilling Iason over it?"

Erin spoke back, "Because I love seeing your handsome lover squirm and blush ever so sweetly my dear..." Erin grinned from her seat next to the fireplace. "He is a wonderful blend of naughty and nice, and I think I'm going to enjoy you both immensely."

Iason was listening to the conversation in his mind, and began to laugh quietly despite himself. He shook his head as he looked at Omaki teasing Argent with a bottle of wine, and his own father dancing with Yuri to the delight of all who joined in. Kai was making new friends in King Vasnya who was eager to see Iason and Riki in the hot springs.

"Indeed my dear Queen," Iason finally spoke in Erin's mind, "It will be an interesting future."

It was now quite late, and the Estate continued in it's festivities as the Royal Families were set to visit the now famed hot springs. The Elders had all kept their drinking to a minimum, since they would take the bulk of the healing ceremonies, wanting to keep Iason and Riki's power limited to only a few people.

But as they all changed into their robes, Jathan was running from suite to suite, trying to find Iason and Riki. He had not heard from them since the announcement was made for all to change, and as he walked towards the entrance to the lower stairwells, Ayuda and Odi smiled and nodded as Jathan approached.

"Yes, they are both down there," Ayuda spoke, to the relief of Jathan. "They wanted to meditate in private before everyone goes down to the springs."

"Thank you Sir Stone, I hope you and Odi enjoyed tonight's festivities?" Jathan looked at Odi who smiled, he knew the tall bodyguard did have some private time with Tai. And Ayuda had pulled Toma away from the main hall for an earlier reunion, thanks to Iason's suggestion that he enjoy himself.

"Yes Jathan, I must compliment you on your excellent staff and your impeccable service to Lord Mink and the Royals." Ayuda spoke, making Jathan blush. He did agree that his staff was on their toes, and it was almost as if the evening were a theatrical performance, and the staff were the cast to a musical.

"They truly love their Master, even though we don't see him on a daily basis as you and your households." Jathan said with a bittersweet tone. "But now that the Royal parents are with us, we hope to see them more often."

"You can count on that," Odi spoke, as he looked past Jathan to see the group of Royals coming from across the grand hall. "I believe this Estate will be quite busier than you can imagine, so be careful what you wish for." Odi winked at Jathan, "They can be quite the handful."

The three men laughed quietly, as Erin and Yuri walked ahead of Kai and Raimen who were chatting with King Vasnya. The group of five were all dressed in robes, and eager to find Iason and Riki. King Vasnya was so excited, the Elders had a hard time getting him undressed, and into the bathing robes.

Petros' face beamed with pride, even though he was not too pleased that Iason and Riki were already below. He was hoping the Elders would be able to take the large group into the springs, but now would take the wait and see approach, and follow their lead.

By now there was a gaggle of people approaching the entrance. Ayuda was surprised to have Erin take his arm. "Now don't think you will be standing in the sidelines all night Sir Stone, you and Odi need to partake of this wonderful event."

Ayuda looked down at the young Queen, and smiled, "As you wish my Lady." Ayuda gave a slight bow. Yuri had Odi by the arm already, and both men began to lead the queens down the long path to the springs.

The soft glow of the scented candles gave the long path a serene appearance. The long procession of Lords and Ladies, Elders and Specialist; households and attendants made their way to the lower level. When they turned the corner there was a collective gasp, as the large cavern was filled with hundreds of candles of all shapes and sizes. The area around the springs had several stone benches with towels, and extra robes.

Kai and Raimen were awed with the large cavern, and the huge opening that let in the moonlight. The sea was beginning to stir, as the waves began to rise and crash against the island estate. Erin could not believe the beauty of the underground hot springs. She stopped to take in all the energy that began to rise in Riki and Iason. The two Lords were both sitting on the footsteps of the springs, and as the large group approached, a reverent hush came over them all. Petros stood before them, and spoke.

"My Lords, and Ladies, the springs before you are believed to be where Armah washed the dust from his hands after creating the universe. It has been said that all who bathe in these mineral rich springs while meditating in union with the heavens, are blessed with it's healing when coupled with love." Petros turned to the royal parents, "We have a prophesy that states, 'The Flame within will burn if held too tight' with the corresponding, 'The Tempest within will fan the Flame.'

The Flame and Tempest true were depicted in ancient paintings, and in the archives of many worlds in our sector. The Elders who first sought refuge on Aristia knew of Lord Iason and Lord Riki. Their travels were well documented as you, their parents would know. Their love was considered magical, unique, and undying."

As Petros continued speaking, the candles began to flicker in unison, as Iason removed his robe, and began to transform. This was carefully observed by Yuri and Raimen. Then as a tempest wind stirred around Riki, his eyes turned black as night. Erin felt her son's power before any of the other empaths. His hair swayed about his head, and his face took on a serene look, as his gaze turned to Iason.

"My Lords, please do not disturb the water, as you enter the springs, but let it absorb you. These springs are not the same as those found on Rhea, where our Lords met a darkness hell bent on revenge. Nor on Yasuo, where innocence and freedom, were only a distant dream.

I believe the reason Lord Iason and Prince Riki resonate with the minerals of this particular spring, is due to the love they share. This, coupled with the very poison that opened the window in Lord Iason's mind, forever linked his life with Lord Riki. It was the catalyst that set their path to where we find ourselves today. Many of us witnessed incredible events that led to their awakening, and now we stand in awe, to see the Lost restored, and the return of a golden age."

There were many who nodded their heads, having been part of the rescue team that escorted the awakened Warrior to Rhea. Kai could sense the pride growing around him, so much so that Erin looked up at her Lord Husband, and gave him a sweet smile. Raimen looked at his transformed son, and recalled the Lord's dance, and the admiration his heir commanded with humble eyes. He was far more than that, and the answer to his evolved and heightened intelligence was gazing into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"We hope you will share the healing of your heart, as you join us." Iason spoke. It was not his regular voice, but one that sounded like the roar of the sea. This surprised all who had not yet heard Iason this way, including his parents. "Riki and I have discovered many new and fascinating things with this connection we have with Aristia and Armah's Love." Iason now lowered his voice, "It is the link Riki and I have shared in life, and in death. But the overwhelming evidence is that it is as this loyal Sage, and dear friend spoke. It is governed by love."

Iason looked over at Riki's transformed appearance, and loved the gentle smile he was giving his parents. Kai was shaking his head, almost unable to believe the surge of power he felt coming from his son, and Riki had yet to power up. As he spoke, Kai felt a warm wave of energy coming from both Iason and Riki.

"We have found this link from one end of the Path of the Ancients to the other." Riki spoke, his voice was serene, and controlled. "That we resonate with Aristia's springs was both a frightening discovery and a most welcomed ally. When Iason and I were dying, we found healing of both our physical and emotional scars. Most if not all of you have felt this healing. It has been channeled through Iason and I, or by the spiritual members of this Elder's Clan. We believe this will trigger a chain of events in the next stage of our evolution. A return to what was once, the most peaceful era of our existence. The echoes in time we've experienced have lead us to our Lost, and now they will lead us back home."

Iason looked at his father, and then at Kai. "The path of which we were diverted from has now once again been set before us. The Renaissance Jupiter so diligently worked for, has begun. Riki and I felt you would all benefit from Armah's Love. To those who share the love of another, you may experience something altogether new."

With those words Iason and Riki powered up slowly. Their faces glowed as as they stepped into the warm springs careful not to disturb the water. Then the waters began to glow and a tempest wind danced above the water and around the two lovers. Everyone watched the candles flicker in unison, and the many flower pedals that Jathan had in baskets began to slowly swirl above them, before they slowly rained down over their heads.

King Vasnya had never seen anything like it in his whole life. He'd bathed in the springs since birth, yet he never saw the waters glow, nor the candles flicker in any of his meditation exercises held between him and the Elders. His excitement was not loss on Riki and Iason, and he would be the first to join them.

"My Lord," Iason whispered. His voice had now returned to normal, "Please, enter the springs, and join us." Iason extended his hand, as King Vasnya slowly stepped into the warm springs, careful not to disturb the waters.

"There is an aching in your heart is this not so? Riki spoke, "One we were directly involved with." Riki's voice was low and comforting, "We can never fully heal from the loss of so many souls on the day we entered your atmosphere. But we can grow stronger for all that we gained."

Iason and Riki released a wave of energy from their hearts, and King Vasnya began to glow. He felt every cell in his body come alive, and moaned softly as it washed over him. The ache that weighed heavily over his heart was lifted, and he was overcome with tears. Petros and the Elders were surprised by the reaction, as the King had not outwardly expressed any emotion over the loss of life that day. He was a private man, who preferred to roll up his sleeves and help his world to move forward, than to sulk about things he could not change.

Iason gave the older Lord a slight bow, as he and Riki took him to the steps where Jathan and his attendants would cover him up and dry him off. They were all smiles, as King Vasnya beamed with joy. Riki then extended his arm to his mother, and Kai.

"Come father," Riki whispered, "You will feel wonderful." He smiled. Kai looked around, finding everyone smiling at the Warrior Lord. Of all the Ancients awakened thus far, only he and Raimen had yet to experienced the hot springs. Though he was nearly bathed in the mineral lotions on several occasions, he had yet to feel the living pools where the minerals originated from.

"Go on Kai," Raimen whispered. Unlike Kai, he was already moving towards the springs with Yuri. Iason gave his parents a big smile, knowing it was more than scientific research that made them move, it was the transformation of their son, and the immediate reaction by King Vasnya.

Kai felt Erin tug on his robe, and he followed behind. Riki was at the steps, to take his mother's hand, as she slowly stepped in. Kai noticed this spring was more than just a body of mysterious minerals. His empathic mind could pick up the incredible feeling of love radiating from Riki, and he knew it was something he had never seen or felt from anyone from Amoi.

"Oh my," Erin gasped, "This water feels thick and heavy...but it also feels alive, and powerful." Once Erin let the water envelope her small frame, her body transformed and she began to glow. Kai looked at his young Queen, as his love for her came into his mind, he too transformed. It was something he did not do on his own.

"Incredible," Kai whispered, as he pulled Riki in between them. "You may be the catalyst my son, but to us, you are the result of our great and undying love." Kai's words nearly made the group break out in tears.

"Father..." Riki whispered, "I am home.."

A few feet away, Iason was being embraced by Yuri, as Raimen slowly dipped his entire body into the springs. And when he emerged, his body was transformed, and quite beautiful. Yuri gasped to see Raimen's incredible appearance. Not to be left out, she too dipped her body underwater, leaving Iason standing in awe to find his parents become as living angels. Their eyes were the deepest blue he'd ever seen, and when they pulled him into their embrace, the combined brilliance of the Royal Family nearly blinded all in the cavern.

"Whoa..." Omaki spoke, as he and Argent watched from behind Raoul and Yui. "Have you ever seen anything like this in your life?" Omaki whispered to Argent.

"No, not even in the archives. There is nothing to even describe such an event. The Lord's Dance certainly never had such a transformation, however, Lord Raimen's transformation was noted to have been incredibly enchanting."

The Elders were stunned to silence, while Tai, and all of the Aristian household, were giving silent prayers to the sight they were witnessing. King Vasnya who was sitting on one of the benches, could feel the energy radiating from the springs.

"Magnificent..." He whispered.

The Royal family finally powered down from their emotionally charged reunion. It was now the starting point in their journey back to Amoi. They slowly exit the springs, to the waiting arms of the attendants.

Iason gave Elder Petros a nod, and with that, the Elders all disrobed, and entered the springs. They held out their hands, to those first to enter the springs. The Elders channeled their Sage's powers and once again the hot springs glowed serenely. Iason and Riki were being dried off, as they sat together on the benches, watching their friends, and fellow Ancients glow with their lover in their arms.

When Omaki and Argent stepped in, there was a wave of cold air, that mixed with the hot air Omaki was radiating. As in any atmosphere when the two collided, an amazing thing occurred. A small cloud formed over them and Elders Wyl and Way. A small rumble was heard, and they covered their heads thinking they were going to be struck by lightning.

"You better watch yourself Elders," Riki spoke, "Those two might singe your beards if you aren't careful." His words were met with gentle laughter, as Omaki and Argent looked above their heads. It was the same with Raoul and Yui. Kai watched with great interest to see the two lovers reunited. But wondered now if it was a good idea to have so many Ancients enter the powerful springs at one time.

Iason watched his household standing by, almost afraid to partake in the event, perhaps afraid of the power being released. "Enter the springs my friends," he spoke to Ayuda, and Odi. "Go on Martin, Jake, and yes..even you Jathan. You certainly could use a good soaking. I believe Armah, or the powers that be will not mind it just his once..."

"I-I couldn't my Lord...there's just so many that need.." Jathan began.

"C'mon Jathan," Riki spoke, "You probably need it more than anyone, considering all you have done for us."

Jathan looked around, to see the household waiting for him to make the first move. With the twins Marcus and Alexei looking on, Jathan stepped forward and placed the towels he was holding down on one of the benches. He had never bathed in the springs himself, at least nothing deeper than his knees. But seeing how excited everyone was, encouraged him to step into the water. To the household, this was a first, and they knew this opportunity would not come by again. The hot springs were sacred, and even the oldest housemaid could recall that only Royalty bathed in Armah's Love, as a right of passage.

She was joined by Katze and Darryl who did experience the springs once before, and felt the surge of their love overcome them, bringing them to tears. Katze's empathic mind seemed to reach out in all directions, but when Darryl kissed him tenderly, his mind locked on his mind and no one else.

Ayuda finally decided to do as Iason requested, and with Toma at his side, entered the springs. It was his first time, feeling the incredibly soothing minerals in their natural state. Toma recalled seeing Ayuda watching over Iason in the vision Riki gave him, and then felt Ayuda's love embrace him.

Of all those partaking of the springs, one remained standing by himself, and feeling out of place. Elder Simon watched the many reunions, but he had no lover to join him. He didn't even know why he bothered to change into his robes, but was urged by Petros to do so anyway. This was not lost to Riki. He stood up and walked towards the young Elder, and was followed closely by everyone who noticed the Prince walk towards the bottom of the stairwell.

"Come Simon." Riki spoke, "You are not alone. In fact you might be surprised to know, that you are cared for by the Elders of Aristia. You have healed much in the past few days, with therapy by the Elders and medics, is this not so?" Riki spoke, "Then you should be in the springs. Elder Theo was not lying when he said your body was near death before the battle, and I sense you have a ways to go. To show you that Iason and I are sincere in our acceptance of you joining us, I will take you in myself."

Simon was shocked to hear Riki's words. His eyes betrayed the emotions that were stirring within him like a storm about to erupt. He noticed Elder Bernard nodding at him to go on in with Riki, yet he was still rooted to the ground, afraid to move.

After a few moments, Simon took a step forward, and followed Riki who led him to the steps of the springs. With most of them already out of the springs, Simon was now alone with Riki. A hushed silence was again palpable, as all eyes were on Simon, who's cheeks blushed deeply to now be the center of attention.

"This may sting Simon, I sense you are not quite done in healing. However, it will be a good pain." Riki winked, as he stepped in, and immediately transformed once again. He watched the tall Elder tremble, as the water began to slowly bubble around him. And as he walked into the deeper part of the springs, he cried out, as Riki held him. "It's alright Simon," Riki whispered, "let yourself go, and trust me." With that, Riki dipped Simon into the water, and there remained with him for a few moments.

Everyone stopped when they noticed the water begin to glow softly, and as Riki rose with Simon, the redheaded Elder's eyes were a deep emerald shade of green. His face was serene, and he closed his eyes to feel the healing minerals reach deep into his bones, and remove the discomfort he had yet to be rid of. He smiled down at Riki who's black eyes, smiled back.

"Thank you my Lord..." Simon bowed his head slightly, "I count myself blessed." With that, Simon was led out of the springs, and found his body heavy when he exit. Elder Bernard caught the young man who nearly fainted, and was quickly taken to one of the benches. Riki grinned, feeling rather good about this even if Simon only spoke a few words.

He was once again dried off, to which Iason responded, "You are amazing my love." Iason kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I believe we are ready to go home."

"Yeah." Riki responded, "Jupiter has her own party planned I'm sure.

The days that followed were as a dream to most, who enjoyed the warm climate, and the beauty of Aristia. The meals shared with friends and family held many a lively conversation, that led to nightly festivities filled with music, dancing and many a bottle from Iason's private wine cellar. The couples paired off to chase private encounters and sensual activities that would forever bond hearts with renewed declarations of love. This Aristian Holiday went on for two weeks, before they boarded their ships to return to Amoi. Iason and Riki were looking forward to Jupiter's Renaissance, but that tale has yet to be written.


End file.
